A deux
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunarusasu. vu que l'hist fait 465p je vais avoir du mal...Naruto a reussi à ramener Sasuke à Konoha après la Vallée de la Fin. a deux ils deviendront plus fort, jusqu'au point d'en venir à s'aimer. seulement, tout n'est pas simple, l'Akatsuki y veille.
1. Chap 1: crois en moi

Bonjour à tous, non je ne suis pas encore morte car me revoilà ! donc ici petit début d'une fic de 460 pages et des poussières. Ici, je suis revenu au début de tout. Mon histoire commence juste après le combat de la Vallée de la Fin, au retour au village. Seul changement pour le moment ? Naruto a réussi à ramener son Teme, et maintenant, il faut faire avec. (Ou comment j'ai remanié l'histoire à ma sauce en y ajoutant du yaoi mdr) J'avais commencé cette fic il y a deux ans, je ne la finis que maintenant car j'ai trouvé comment me débloquer en tuant quelques persos, mais aussi grâce au vioque. C'est qu'il me donne de l'inspiration le coco.

Bon, bonne lecture j'espère, j'attends vos réactions.

**

* * *

**

**A deux**

**Chap 1 : crois (en) moi.**

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Son corps lui semblait si lourd. Il se retourna de coté pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment réveillé, son odorat capta une odeur aigre qu'il détesta de suite. Cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il hurla. Aussi bien sa haine que son désespoir. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi ces murs l'enserraient ! Malgré son corps qui lui faisait mal, il se leva de sa couche malodorante et fonça contre la porte pour y donner un grand coup. Il voulait la défoncer à coup de poings ou de pieds, mais il n'y arriva pas. Toute sa force semblait l'avoir quitté. Il continua pourtant et au bout de quelques heures, il tomba au sol, respirant mal, cherchant par bouffée de l'air qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, la lumière lui fit mal aux yeux.

-Ça y est ? tu as fini ?

-Qu'est ce que je fous là ! Où est ce que je suis !! OU EST OROCHIMARU !! Il y avait là la silhouette d'une femme. Sa voix claqua sèche.

-Imbécile. Orochimaru ne veut que ta mort et toi tu y fonces.

-Qui vous dis que je serais mort !

-Et qui me dis que ça n'aurait pas été le cas ! vaillamment tes compagnons t'ont ramené à Konoha, risquant leurs vies pour…

-Je n'ai pas de compagnons ! je suis seul et je n'ai qu'un but ! je ne peux compter que sur moi-même et jamais personne ne pourra m'aider. C'est mon fardeau ! A MOI SEUL !!! laissez-moi sortir d'ici !! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !!

-Pauvre idiot. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a fait pour toi et à ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il ferait…je ne le comprends pas.

-…

-Naruto est à l'hôpital pour le moment. Mais il désire te voir. Il viendra donc surement.

-Je le tuerai.

-Essaie seulement petit con.

-…vous êtes qui ?

-Ton nouvel Hokage.

Tsunade le dévisageait d'un regard perçant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il était un Uchiha, elle savait ce qu'il avait vécu et plus ou moins ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais elle aurait pensé le voir plus proche de ses équipiers de ce fait. Elle se recula, refermant la porte en se demandant comment l'équipe avait pu survivre jusque là. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne mieux cet adolescent, et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle puisse parler au seul adulte à qui il avait montré un minimum de respect.

-Shizune.

-Oui Tsunade sama ?

-Que Kakashi me rejoigne dans mon bureau.

-Il est en…

-Trouve le moi !

-Bi…bien.

Shizune partie en courant, apeuré de voir l'état de colère sourde dont lequel était Tsunade. Celle-ci vérifia avant de partir le scellé sur la porte, celui qui ferait que personne ne pourrait user de chakra passer celle-ci et où seule la force brute serait utile. Un regard glacial en pensant à celui qui y était, hurlant qu'il tuerait quiconque le maintiendrait là, et Tsunade repartie vers son bureau en se prenant le front dans une main. Déjà son nouveau poste lui donnait mal au crâne.

Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Son corps le lançait, il avait la gorge sèche, le peu de lumière lui faisait mal aussi aux yeux. Ce fut une voix faible près de lui qui le poussa à se réveiller un peu plus vite. Sakura était là, elle pleurait dans les bras d'Ino et disait que tout cela était de sa faute. La blonde essayait de lui infirmer tout cela, mais l'autre n'écouta pas. Il se sentait sur le point de repartir, mais il se retint, bougeant la main pour faire signe qu'il était debout. Ino le remarqua, doucement elle parla à l'oreille de Sakura et cette dernière se retourna, l'air horrifiée vers lui. Il eut mal, se disant qu'elle le prenait pour un monstre, mais fut assez vite rassuré.

-Naruto ! oh Naruto ! tu es réveillé ! tu es…

-Où…est…Sa…suke ? il avait si mal à la gorge, et Ino prépara un verre qu'elle amena près de lui alors que Sakura essayait de se recomposer.

-Il…tu l'as ramené Naruto. Tu as réussi…merci…je…je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait il…

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé Sakura ! c'est Sasuke qui lui a fait ça ! c'est à lui de demander pardon.

-Oui Ino.

Sakura se tassa un peu alors que la blonde semblait exultée d'une rage mal contenue. Elle passa un bras dans le dos de la rosée qu'elle tapota doucement pour lui remonter le moral. Voyant que son amie se sentait un peu mieux, elle se tourna vers le blond en le regardant avec une certaine douceur qu'il ne lui avait vu que pour les personnes qu'elle considérait vraiment. Cela lui laissa une drôle d'impression.

-Et toi Naruto, ça va ?

-…j'ai…un peu…mal. Mais malgré cela, il souriait.

-Je vais vous laisser tout les deux et allez voir les infirmières pour leur dire qu'il s'est réveiller.

Ino leur offrit un sourire pour leur dire que tout irait bien, et elle remit en place une fleur dans le verre qui lui servait de vase avant de s'en aller en leur faisant un petit signe. Sakura n'était pas à l'aise, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni par où commencer. Lui, il essaya de se redresser mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Evite Naruto ! tu es bien blessé !

-…fais pas…cette tête Sakura…tu n'y es…pour rien.

-Mais…si je ne t'avais pas dis de le faire, tu n'aurais rien et…

-Et il ne…serait pas là.

-…mais…

-Sakura.

-…

-La douleur…physique…ça disparaît…crois moi.

-Na…

-Alors notre malade est enfin de retour parmi nous ? tu as mal quelque part ? désolé, tu pourrais sortir ? il faut que je l'examine. Ton amie t'attend dans le couloir, elle voudrait aller voir un autre de vos amis qui vient de sortir du bloc. Néji je crois.

-…oui madame. Naruto je…je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

Il souriait, heureux malgré la douleur qui devait être sienne. Elle eut mal, elle se sentait mal. L'infirmière commença ses questions, alors elle s'en alla. Elle était si faible. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Il fallait qu'elle devienne forte mais elle ne savait pas comment. Ino lui prit la main, souriant franchement en l'emmenant vers un couloir. Sa meilleure amie l'avait attendue à la porte, elle essayait de l'aider de son mieux et Sakura n'avait rien à y redire. Elle suivie, pleurant encore plus en voyant Néji aussi pâle qu'un mort l'accueillir. Il venait de revenir d'entre les morts, et Ino sentit bien la poigne de Sakura dans la sienne, cherchant un appui, cherchant une force au plus profond d'elle-même.

-Néji…merci.

Les larmes de Sakura se remirent à tomber, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'essuyer la face de son poing et de sourire, cela même si quelques gouttes s'échappaient encore du coin de ses yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Personne n'avait voulu lui dire où était Sasuke. Sakura non plus ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de le voir depuis son retour. Kakashi était passé mais avait gardé le silence, et la cinquième avait fait de même. Il en avait assez, il fallait qu'il le voie. Il sortit se soir là, cherchant chez lui, dans les rues, dans les endroits qu'ils avaient partagés un jour. Personne n'était là, c'était normal après tout, il n'allait pas être remis dans le village du jour au lendemain alors qu'il avait tant voulu le quitter. Naruto le savait, mais il espérait, il ne voulait pas céder à cette petite lueur d'angoisse au fond de lui. Au bout de quelques heures, à bout de souffle à cause de ses blessures encore mal guéries, il se résigna. Naruto alla voir Tsunade, il était devant son bureau et il dévisageait la porte, se demandant de quelle manière il pourrait lui demander ça. Il frappa et entra, se présentant devant elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Il n'avait là ni sourire ni grande phrase, juste son inquiétude envers l'une des personne qu'il aimait le plus. Elle soupira. Il n'avait cette face grave que lorsqu'il parlait de l'Uchiha du moins ne l'avait-elle vu que pour ces moments là.

-Tu veux le voir c'est ça.

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-…

-Pour le moment il te maudit de l'avoir ramené. Chaque heure qui passe se voit proférer des menaces en ton nom.

-Il ne me tuera pas.

-Il ne s'en est fallu que d'un cheveu lors de votre dernière confrontation.

-Vous n'étiez pas là Baa-chan. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Il y a toujours ce que l'on dit et il y a ce qui a été fait. Naruto baissa les yeux vers sa main, se rappelant l'un des derniers gestes qu'ils avaient eu.

-…

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, la blonde réfléchissant à ces paroles qui semblaient bien trop mature pour le Naruto qu'elle connaissait. Lui ne disait rien, attendant simplement son feu vert qu'il était sur d'obtenir, et cela de n'importe qu'elle manière, quoi qu'il eut du faire pour. Tsunade le fixa durement, avant de se lever, rejoignant une fenêtre pour voir une partie du village. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression, et cela l'exaspéra de voir à quel point il pouvait faire confiance à l'Uchiha.

-Il ne faudra pas que tu l'aides. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour lui. Et tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé de rester et de se calmer, je ne le laisserai pas sortir.

-…

-Il te hait.

-…Naruto baissa les yeux un instant, l'air désemparé. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire.

-Naruto ?

-Je veux le voir.

Ses yeux se relevèrent aussi déterminés que lorsqu'il l'avait convaincu de prendre en main le village de la feuille. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes, se demandant si ce qu'elle allait faire était la bonne solution. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, s'attarda un instant avec Shizune, qui allait entrer dans le bureau et qui eut l'air choquée. Elle voulut argumenter. Le regard de Tsunade la fit taire, elle opina juste de la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau de la cinquième, lançant juste un regard en coin au blond. Tsunade reprit sa route sans un regard en arrière, Naruto lui emboîta le pas, continuant de se demander ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il appréhendait comme un malade la rencontre qui allait suivre. Elle le remarqua et décida de le mettre en garde de manière plus précise, elle lui disait ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire pour son compagnon et il écoutait avec attention. Il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas, il ne voulait pas ne plus le voir pour une simple bêtise qu'il aurait pu faire en déplaisant à la cinquième. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans les entrailles de Konoha, Naruto vit le changement d'atmosphère, les lieux étaient plus sombre, plus sécurisé, il y régnait une certaine tension. Il n'aimerait pas être ici, seul dans ces cachots qu'il voyait défilés, près de ces murs où s'étaler des tâches dont il était sur qu'elles étaient faites de sang séché, pensant cela il ne la vit pas stopper et lui buta dans le dos.

-Pardon je…

-C'est ici Naruto.

-…ici…

Naruto regardait la porte d'acier bien épaisse et morne dans sa couleur. Il avait une boule au fond de la gorge. Sasuke était derrière ça. Enfermé là, sans voir personne ni lumière du jour. Il vivait ça et ils voulaient qu'il se reprenne ? qu'il change d'avis ? N'importe quoi. Elle le regarda avec intensité, essayant de lire en lui. Elle n'y arriva pas vraiment, Naruto était juste devenu plus sombre, se pinçant les lèvres. Il mit sa main sur la poignée mais n'arriva pas à ouvrir.

-Il n'y a que certaine personne qui puisse ouvrir ces portes Naruto. Le scellé que tu vois sur cette porte fait qu'il ne peut user de son chakra à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

-Ça sent le sang.

-C'est fait avec du sang.

-Le sien.

-…

-Le sien !

-Oui, le sien.

-…

-Ici il ne peut donc qu'user de sa force brute. Il est bien sur entravé.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle l'ouvrit pour lui en y mêlant un peu de son chakra. Le déclic du système se fit entendre et la porte grinça sinistrement en s'ouvrant. L'odeur venant de l'intérieur lui prit la gorge, d'un coup ses jambes eurent du mal à le porter. Naruto avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer, mais il réussit sans le savoir à se maintenir. Il marcha de manière un peu automatique et entra dans la cellule noire ayant juste une faible lueur dans un coin, continuant de fixer droit devant lui pour que ses yeux puissent s'habituer au lieu. La porte se referma dans son dos. Et il resta là, attendant de mieux voir. Tsunade s'appuya au mur, ses sens lui hurlant de le sortir de là, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il fallait que cet enfant juge par lui-même, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'Uchiha. Au moins, s'il hurlait, elle pourrait agir vite.

Enfin, il distingua sa silhouette dans l'obscurité régnante. Sasuke était assis contre un mur à même le sol, fixant la porte. Naruto ne voyait pas très bien ses yeux mais il sentait sa haine. Elle était tellement grande, tellement à vif, qu'il en ressentit une chair de poule. Son poing se sera, il ne pouvait pas avoir peur maintenant, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Naruto continua d'examiner son compagnon, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer. D'abord ses bandages sur ses bras qui laissaient à peine un bout de chair divulguant le début de son avant bras. Il y avait là deux gros bracelet de fer, maintenant ses mains l'une proche de l'autre. Ses jambes mêmes portaient une entrave qui ne devait lui laisser que de quoi faire un pas. Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui pour le défaire de ses liens de fer. Il ne pouvait pas. Tsunade le lui avait bien dit que s'il faisait cela, alors elle le sortirait de là fissa. Il put sentir un peu de sang émaner de lui. Tsunade lui avait bien dit qu'il s'était blessé en voulant sortir de cette pièce, mais il ne savait pas s'ils l'avaient soigné et il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Depuis le temps qu'il demandait de venir ici, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir sur le visage des autres était de la suspicion, du désarroi ou même de la colère. Tout cela comme si sa vie ne lui appartenait pas, que Sasuke leur devait quelque chose et qu'il avait déçu en tentant de fuir. Mais lui aussi ne pouvait rien dire. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait entravé, qui l'avait ramené. Il fit un pas en avant, pour être éclairé par la faible lumière. Ici, il serait devenu fou.

-Te voilà Traitre.

Naruto baissa les yeux, ses paroles si simples venaient de lui faire le plus grand mal. Sasuke le vit bien, mais en le voyant entrer, il avait eu une haine sans nom. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui pardonner ça. C'était une trahison. Il le voyait là, si faible devant lui, tellement haïssable, c'était tellement facile de lui faire mal. Mais lui, comme à son habitude il releva sa tête, avec ses yeux si déterminés, ces yeux dont Sasuke n'aimait pas se savoir être la cible. Sa mine se renfrogna, mais ça ne déstabilisa pas Naruto.

-Sasuke…est ce que ça va ? sa voix était lourde d'émotion, mais l'autre n'en avait rien à faire.

-Si tu n'es pas là pour me sortir d'ici, tu ne mets d'aucune utilité.

-…

-Tu peux mourir. Je regrette toutes ces fois où j'ai pu t'aider. Contre Haku j'aurais tu te laisser mourir ! tu ne sers à rien ! tu n'as rien ! tu n'es rien ! tu me dégoûtes et…

-Tais-toi.

-…

-Si c'est pour dire ça, tais-toi.

-Que je me taise ? mais qui m'a ramené ici ? QUI !

-Sa…

-DEGAGE D'ICI !!! ET NE REVIENS QUE POUR ME FAIRE SORTIR SALAUD !!!!!! CONNARD !!!! JE TE HAIS !!!! JE TE HAIS AUTANT QUE LUI !!!

-Sasuke…s'il te plaît…Sa…

-Tu m'empêches de vivre !!! ta vue me débecte !!! CASSE-TOI !!! Sasuke haletait, ses blessures le relancèrent violemment.

-…

-J'aimerai te voir mort à mes pieds.

La manière dont il venait de dire ça venait de briser le cœur de Naruto. Ça faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait en son sein encore et encore, sans fin, juste pour le faire souffrir. Il n'en montra rien, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant à se ressaisir. A nouveau il le regarda. Un regard doux, comme s'il lui pardonnait, et Sasuke se sentit agresser par cela. Il savait que celui qui était devant lui le comprenait beaucoup plus que tout les autres dans se village, et encore, il n'avait su le comprendre en le laissant partir. Parce qu'il l'aimait ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal d'avoir été retenu. C'était tout comme son frère, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pu lui porter, en cet instant il le détestait du fin fond de son âme.

-Je reviendrai Sasuke.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !!!!

Naruto accusa le coup, il avait envi de pleurer en voyant se regard emplis de colère et de haine envers lui, mais il ne le fit pas. C'était la première fois qu'une personne qui l'avait aimé lui disait qu'il le détestait. Il avait mal, ce n'était pas pareil que de se l'entendre dire par des inconnus, c'était pire que tout. C'est pour cela qu'il eut un sourire. Pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis des années, il simulait le plus beau des sourires. Mais là, ce sourire était fade, tremblotant. Il recula jusqu'à la porte, frappa pour que Tsunade lui ouvre. Ne baissant pas les yeux, il sortit, la ferma, toujours sous le regard emplit de haine de son compagnon.

Il se tenait à nouveau devant le battant d'acier, le fixant comme pour l'hypnotiser. Naruto avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, de nouveau il avait envi de s'écrouler. Les coups de poignards que son cœur recevait, ne faisaient que s'intensifier, il croyait mourir à chaque seconde passée. Il se mit à trembler, et sans écouter Tsunade qui en le voyant si silencieux venait de lever sa main dans le but de la poser sur son épaule pour le réconforter, il se mit à courir, s'éloignant de cet endroit le plus vite possible, sans prêter attention au fait que ses jambes avaient de plus en plus du mal à le porter, au point qu'il se courbait de plus en plus en avant. Il trébucha une fois mais garda toutefois son équilibre, continuant de s'enfuir toujours plus loin d'ici. Il s'écroula finalement à la base d'un des nombreux escaliers le menant à l'air libre, n'en pouvant plus, moralement et physiquement. D'une masse il tomba entre deux marches, ses larmes montèrent rapidement, son souffle se saccada alors qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir le moindre bruit d'entre ses lèvres. Ça faisait mal. Etre haïs par quelqu'un que l'on aimait faisait si mal. Son poing se serrait par à-coup, il voulait essayer de faire sortir le mal il ne savait comment mais n'y arrivait pas.

Tsunade avait entendu les cris mais pas le reste de la conversation, et quand elle l'avait vu sortir, elle avait compris sa détresse rien qu'à son expression. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir cela sur ce visage là. Naruto lui avait donné l'impression d'être sur le point d'abandonner. A peine avait-il été hors de sa vue qu'elle entendit Sasuke. Il hurlait de nouveau, parfois seulement de rage, parfois en maudissant Naruto. Et puis les chocs reprirent contre la porte. Sans doute Sasuke croyait pouvoir la faire plier juste parce qu'il le voulait. Lui aussi était déterminé comme Naruto, lui aussi avait des idées arrêtées. Tsunade l'écouta un moment, avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit où Naruto avait disparu. Le silence la ramena à la cellule. Sasuke venait de se calmer, il pleurait de rage. Mais cela ne dura pas, il reprit, encore et encore, pensant sans doute que Naruto était là et qu'il l'écoutait. Tsunade n'écouta pas plus longtemps ses suppliques. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle décida de s'en aller. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon après tout.

Elle avait retrouvé Naruto, avachi sur les premières marches d'un des plus longs escaliers menant à l'extérieur. A chaque pas qu'elle avait fait vers lui, il s'était redressé un peu plus, finissant sur ses deux jambes quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Elle vit ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, de même, le sol à l'endroit où il s'était épanché portait encore des petites taches d'eau et de poussière. Il se racla la gorge et lui affirma qu'il redescendrait bientôt et qu'il arriverait à le convaincre de revenir à la raison. Tsunade en doutait, mais elle ne lui en fit pas part. L'expérience venait des erreurs que l'on commettait, et il n'était pas bon de toutes les écarter du chemin d'un enfant. Il avait repris route vers la sortie, elle l'avait suivie sans rien dire.

Quand ils sortirent des sous sols, ils virent Sakura. Elle était assise dans un coin, se rangeant les sangs. En les voyants elle eut un sourire et se leva, attendant qu'ils arrivent à niveau. Naruto n'eut pas le cœur à s'arrêter près d'elle, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. La rencontre d'avec Sasuke l'avait retourné. Il continua donc son chemin, et Sakura le suivit pour savoir, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, continuant de chercher comment faire pour lui expliquer. A bout de nerf, Sakura commença à lui hurler qu'il était égoïste, qu'elle aussi s'inquiétait et qu'elle voulait savoir. Naruto s'était tendu d'un coup, l'entendre lui hurler dessus lui faisait aussi mal que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sasuke. Et elle, elle continuait, lui hurlant de lui dire comment aller leur acolyte, lui aboyant dessus. Tsunade arriva et lui mit une baffe qui la fit tomber au sol. Sakura se tenait la joue, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Naruto la regarda horrifié, ne sachant quoi faire. Avant de se sauver en courant, il l'aida à se relever. Sakura resta interdite, ne comprenant rien.

-Ce qu'il a vu en bas le fait souffrir. Sasuke le déteste pour l'avoir ramené avec lui. Il souffre autant que toi de le savoir enfermé Sakura. Mais il souffre encore plus en se disant que c'est à cause de lui et que pour cela Sasuke le déteste.

-Sa…Sasuke ne peut pas le détester. On fait ça pour lui…c'est pour son bien…j'ai raison non ?

-…hm.

-…

-Ne force pas Naruto à te parler pour le moment. J'ai l'impression…qu'il est un peu perdu. Quand il sera prêt, il viendra à toi. Et puis…il essayera encore de te le ramener ton Sasuke, j'en suis sur. Va maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ton amie te fait signe.

-Oui Hokage sama.

-Mets un peu de glace sur ta joue, ça ira mieux.

Hochant de la tête, Sakura s'éloigna, traînant un peu des pieds mais arriva à Ino qui l'attendait à la sortie. Elle essaya encore de détendre l'atmosphère, et Sakura essaya de lui sourire. Plus loin, Naruto courait toujours plus loin. Il ne stoppa finalement que loin de tout soucis, ayant grimpé à une branche haute d'un immense arbre, il se laissa aller contre le tronc, caché par le feuillage. Là, il se mit à avaler sa peine du mieux qu'il put, mais le fait de pouvoir être à l'air libre lui rappeler trop la situation actuelle de son meilleur ami. Et au fond de lui, il y avait ce rire qui ne cessait pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke était toujours enfermé. Une personne espérait que cela changerait, une deuxième n'espérait pas, elle allait tout faire pour que ça arrive. Naruto ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui, il fallait lui faire entendre raison. Les premiers jours s'étaient d'abord mal passés. Sasuke essayait toujours de le blesser, le plus souvent verbalement. Il tapé toujours où cela faisait le plus mal. Mais Naruto prenait sur lui, il savait ce que la haine pouvait faire faire à quelqu'un. Alors il patientait, le temps de retrouver son ami habituel, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas disparut sous cet amas de colère. Plusieurs fois il était ressorti avec une joue rougie, des égratignures sur les bras ou quelques débuts de bleus sur le corps. Voir que ce qu'il disait ne lui faisait pas le plus mal énervait parfois Sasuke au point qu'il s'en prenait à lui physiquement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus rien fait. Il avait compris qu'ignorer Naruto était pour ce dernier la pire des punitions.

Courageusement Naruto se persuadait que tout irait bien. Au fond de son cœur il avait toujours cette peur, mais il essayait de l'apprivoiser. Naruto s'installait toujours dans le même coin depuis qu'il subissait ces séances de silence et qu'il était même totalement ignoré. Parfois Sasuke se levait d'un bond et venait jusqu'à lui pour le frapper, alors il s'en allait mais revenait une fois la crise passée. Avec le temps aidant, il s'était mis à en parler à Sakura, même s'il ne lui disait pas tous. Elle l'encourageait toujours gentiment, ce qui le poussait à continuer. Et aujourd'hui encore, il redescendait dans les entrailles de la terre, se forçant à ne pas courir en sens inverse. Lorsqu'il entra cette fois là, il n'eut droit ni à une remarque, ni à un regard. Sasuke se tenait dans son coin, silencieux et pale comme la mort. Il prit place face à lui, à l'endroit où chaque jour il s'asseyait. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures passées de cette manière, sa voix s'éleva, presque un murmure tellement la peur d'être rejeter lui mettait les foies. Il lui raconta comment Kakashi les avait ramenés, lui inconscient et Sasuke à bout de force, il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour l'assommer et le prendre avec eux. Il se fichait que l'autre l'écoute, Naruto voulait simplement combler le vide, ça le rendait fou de ne rien entendre. Le brun n'avait eu aucune réaction, plus rien ne le faisait réagir, seul ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_-Il te déteste gamin. Laisse-le donc pourrir ici, c'est tout ce que mérite un Uchiha._

-…Je ne comprends pas ta haine envers eux. Que t-ont-ils fait ?

_-J'ai croisé leur route._

-Et que c'est-il passé ?

-…

-Kyubi ?

L'immense démon ne lui parlait plus. Ça le prenait de temps à autre. Petit à petit il en était venu à le connaître, à savoir comment le prendre. Depuis leur bataille, le renard était venu plus d'une fois lui parler au coin de l'oreille et au bout du compte, il avait accepté cet échange avec la bête sans le dire aux autres. Revenant à lui-même, il sursauta. Juste devant lui il y avait Sasuke. Ce dernier l'avait vu devenir lointain, ce n'était pas la première fois, d'habitude il s'en fichait. Mais là, ça l'énerva. S'il était là c'était pour lui ! Alors où allait-il comme ça. Une fois devant Naruto, il le lorgna dangereusement et lui fila finalement un coup dans le pied. Il venait de lever les poings pour abattre le lourd bracelet d'acier sur sa face. Naruto couru à la porte, l'ouvrit car il y était maintenant autorisé et s'en alla. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sasuke repartit calmement dans son coin. Enfin il était seul, enfin il pouvait penser à sa haine en toute quiétude.

Naruto se réfugia toujours au sommet de son arbre, regardant le village en contrebas, cherchant une raison valable à tout ça, cherchant à quoi servait sa vie. Quelques bouffées d'air à plein poumons plus tard, il se calma. Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'ils l'avaient ramené, plusieurs fois il avait été le voir et plusieurs fois que Sasuke lui avait jeté sa haine à la face. Naruto se disait qu'il aurait du le laisser, qu'il aurait du rater sa promesse envers Sakura, il ne supportait plus cette lueur dans le regard de jais. Alors le brun aurait été heureux sans doute, loin d'eux, loin de ce monde. Du moins n'y aurait-il pas dans ses yeux autant de haine envers lui. Mais il savait que pour lui, c'était mieux d'avoir sa haine que son indifférence totale. Tant qu'il y aurait ce sentiment chez lui, alors s'était que l'autre penserait à lui. Il suffisait juste qu'il le calme et le fasse l'écouter. Naruto savait, il n'avait pas oublié. Sasuke avait voulu sa mort. Mais au dernier moment, il lui avait tenu la main et lui avait souri tendrement. Sasuke avait tombé les masques ce jour là.

Une voix au loin l'interpella, il tourna la tête, voyant en contrebas Sakura avec Ino. Elles parlaient et la rosée venait d'éclater en sanglot. Naruto serra les dents en la voyant ainsi. Il avait tellement mal de la voir en pleurs, il voulait la consoler mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Sakura attendait toujours de voir Sasuke revenir, il fallait qu'il y arrive. Serrant les poings, il se reprit. Le cœur plus léger, déterminé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un moment, il retourna dans l'antre de son acolyte. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à le voir revenir de si tôt, se yeux se plissèrent étroitement.

Naruto le regarda, et celui qu'il avait là était le même qu'avant. Il était redevenu le jeune homme snob, orgueilleux et sans réelle expression si ce n'était cette haine dans les yeux. Alors Naruto n'avait pas parlé beaucoup, il avait sentit que cela l'aurait braqué et il ne voulait plus l'entendre lui hurler sa haine au visage comme depuis des jours Il l'avait senti et en même temps très bien compris. Lui-même dans cet état n'aurait pas supporté. Ça faisait trop mal. Sans un mot il reprit place face à lui, sur le sol glacial, dos au mur, soutenant son regard et voulant vivre la même chose que lui. Il trouvait cet endroit odieux, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, là, entre ces murs noirs et sans aucune lueur d'espoir. Sasuke le dévisageait toujours et ne baissa jamais les yeux, c'était à peine s'il les clignait.

Ils étaient restés là, silencieux et face à face des heures entières. Naruto ne repartit que bien tard dans la nuit et fut là extrêmement tôt. Il resta, continuant juste de l'accompagner dans la solitude de l'autre. C'était quelque peu maladroit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées : de haine pour le brun, de doutes pour le blond. Naruto continuait de le fixer, détournant parfois un peu les yeux pour les poser sur les murs, pour voir un insecte courir dans un coin, juste pour ne pas subir son regard fixe. Il ne parlait plus du tout. Il ne disait rien que ce soit en entrant ou en sortant. Sasuke trouvait cela parfaitement anormal que l'autre soit si silencieux, si calme dans un coin et il espérait qu'il s'en voulait à mort de l'avoir mis ici. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point ça l'était déjà depuis un moment, même si d'un autre coté il préférait le savoir là qu'auprès d'Orochimaru.

Au fil du temps, Sasuke s'était calmé. La tension qu'il émettait était moins forte. Après réflexion, il avait compris certaine choses et n'en avait pas accepté d'autres. Il savait que Naruto, à l'abri des regards, pouvait être totalement différent de l'image qu'il donnait. Il le voyait et puis l'autre s'était justifié lors de leur combat sur son attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Il cherchait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que le blond le considère comme son frère. Il le savait spécial, mais pas à ce point, pas de cette manière en tout cas. Bien que Naruto ait le sang chaud et ne démarre au quart de tour, Sasuke avait la sensation de parfois se retrouver en lui. C'est pour ça que d'une certaine manière il était aussi à l'aise avec lui depuis le départ, qu'il pouvait lui montrer son vrai lui en étant comme il n'était avec personne d'autre. Il eut une moue dédaigneuse et le fixa un peu plus durement en pensant à ça. Ces pensées l'agaçaient. Naruto le regardait toujours de cette manière trop calme, un peu nostalgique même. Sasuke n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cela le contrarié. Sans un bruit il se leva, allant jusqu'au blond et il se mit à genoux devant lui, tendant les mains jusqu'à sa gorge. Naruto le vit faire, mais cette fois, au lieu de s'en aller en courant comme à son habitude, il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Les mains de Sasuke se refermèrent quant à elles tout contre le cou palpitant, il commença à serrer et Naruto ne hurla pas, ne bougea pas. Lentement il ferma les yeux, acceptant, ce qui fit que Sasuke ne serra pas plus, restant juste à la limite de l'étouffement.

-Tu es venu me sortir de là cette fois-ci ou continuer de me voir crever ?

-T'aider. Sa voix était assourdie et Sasuke desserra un poil sa poigne de fer.

-M''aider hein. Et comment ? en continuant de me regarder sans rien dire ?

-Quand je parle, tu t'énerves.

-Même quand tu ne parles pas tu m'énerves.

Cette remarque du blond l'énervait d'ailleurs, il avait envi de serrer à nouveau un peu plus ses doigts rien que pour sentir sa veine battre à s'en rompre sous son toucher. Il aimait ça, il adorait savoir qu'il avait le contrôle sur sa vie, qu'en serrant trop fort il pouvait le tuer. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de le faire vraiment était de le voir l'accepter sans rien dire. Autrement, ça aurait été un délice.

-Si tu veux m'aider, détache-moi.

-…

-Naruto. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux à moitié, l'air lointain, intouchable et pourtant juste là à sa merci.

-Non. Non, je ne peux pas, tu t'en irais. Tu n'es pas encore décidé à rester là. Et…et je ne supporterai pas de te savoir partir à nouveau. Je ne supporterai pas de devoir te courir après avec une nouvelle formation et de les voir tomber pour toi. Si ce n'était que moi, je m'en ficherai, mais cela impliquerait les autres et leur mort ne te ferait rien. Je ne veux pas te donner la possibilité de t'en aller. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

-Tu préfères me voir crever entre ces quatre murs peut être ?

-…

-REPONDS !

Sasuke venait de lâcher sa gorge pour lui donner un coup en pleine face, Naruto tomba sur le coté, la douleur l'irradiant sur tout le visage. Ça faisait si mal qu'il en aurait pleuré, mais il ne le fit pas. Il cracha juste du sang et se redressa, restant à portée de Sasuke, lui laissant l'ascendant sur sa vie. Naruto le regarda de nouveau et se mit à hocher de la tête pour répondre à sa question. Il lui disait que oui, mais malgré cela, Sasuke pouvait voir dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Naruto était indécis sur sa réponse, cela l'énerva encore plus.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ici ? ce n'est pas à Konoha que je pourrai obtenir cette force qui me permettra de le tuer !!

-…Sasuke…je t'aiderai je te dis.

-ET COMMENT !!! avec QUOI !!!! tu es faible !!! faible autant que moi. Tu n'es rien…tu mourras. Il scella ses paroles en lui donnant un coup de pied à peine retenu par ses chaînes.

-Si tu as peur que je meurs, alors je deviendrais fort et je ne te ferais pas cette peine.

-Tsss qui t'as dit que j'aurais de la peine. Sasuke lui cracha à la face, mais Naruto garda son calme, s'essuyant la bave de sa manche.

-Je le sais c'est tout. Et je sais que je suis faible. Mais pour toi, je deviendrai plus fort que tout. Et je sais que tu le deviendras aussi. Il faut juste un peu de temps.

-Hmpf. Un peu de temps ? j'ai pas le temps d'attendre !!! j'ai d'autres ambitions que d'être un nul parmi d'autres nul !!! J'AI BESOIN DE LE TUER POUR ME SENTIR VIVANT !!!

-Tu crois que le tuer arrangera tout Sa…

-BIEN SUR !!! QUELLE QUESTION STUPIDE !!! Stupide comme toi ! ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu me la pose !!!

-Je pourrais t'aider Sasuke.

-Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? tu n'es qu'un boulet !! un nul !! et tu le resteras toute ta misérable vie !!!

-…ce que tu as vu pendant notre combat, tu t'en souviens ?

Naruto se releva se mettant face à lui, attendant sa réponse avec une certaine anxiété, voire de la peur. En ces lieux Sasuke avait pu voir toute un nouveau panel d'expression chez Naruto, le plus souvent appuyés d'un regard qui en disait plus long que tout le reste de son attitude. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il voulait simplement son bien, ça aussi il l'avait lu dans son regard depuis des jours. Tout comme les doutes qu'il avait. C'est pour ça que le briser était si facile. Il savait où frapper.

-Tu parles de cette énergie qui t'as enveloppé ?

-Hm.

-… tu l'avais déjà eu contre Gaara…pas à ce point là.

-Ce n'est toujours…qu'un pan visible de l'iceberg.

-Un pan ? tu veux dire…tu peux devenir plus fort que ça ?

-Ouais. Enfin…normalement oui.

-…

Naruto baissa les yeux, incertain, il n'aimait pas parler de ce sujet, il avait cette peur au fond de lui d'aller trop loin. Le regard de Sasuke venait de s'étrécir. Ainsi Naruto pouvait encore le dépasser, aller beaucoup plus loin que lui et obtenir cette force qui le faisait rêver. Il avait envi de le tuer de dire cela aussi simplement que ça, mais son attitude l'en empêcher toujours. C'était pour ça aussi qu'il était parti, parce que lui le rattrapait alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Naruto était le nul et lui le génie. Il ne pouvait pas se faire dépasser par lui. Son poing se serra en le voyant le regarder aussi simplement que d'habitude, lui offrant sa confiance, lui offrant ce lien dont lui ne voulait pas. La force n'avait aucun intérêt pour Naruto si ce n'était pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait vraiment comprendre sa haine, il ne pouvait comprendre cette urgence au creux de son ventre qui le poussait à vouloir tout quitter pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'avait rien lui. Non Sasuke n'attendait rien et ne voulait rien. Rien d'autre que cette haine pour son frère. C'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu s'éloigner du village, pour oublier ces sentiments qui commençaient à poindre en lui, qui l'empêchaient de se focaliser sur son but mais qui surtout lui donnait envi d'espérer un futur. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pensé plus loin que le jour où son aîné arrêterait de respirer.

-Sasuke.

-…

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Cette force je n'y peux rien si je l'ai. Le brun n'avait pas fait attention, mais depuis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il le fixait avec une certaine dureté.

-…

-Elle se réveille parfois et je la subis. Mais…Je te suivrais Sasuke. Je deviendrais encore plus fort juste pour être à ton niveau ou pour t'aider à aller jusqu'où tu le désire. Je t'aiderai. Pour toi, je parviendrai à …Naruto revit Kyubi dans le fond de sa cellule. Il ne pouvait le dire à son compagnon. Pas encore. Pour toi, je parviendrai à devenir plus fort et je t'aiderai. Ne me laisse pas derrière.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Naruto se pensait plus faible que lui. Pourtant lui savait que si Naruto n'avait baissé sa garde juste devant la cascade, alors lui aussi aurait été recouvert de bandage et se serait retrouver brisé au sol sans possibilité de tenir debout avant un bon moment. Naruto s'était retenu, alors pourquoi se croire plus faible que lui. Il crut qu'il plaisantait.

-Kukuku. Et tu peux peut être me garantir que j'évoluerai aussi vite que si je partais auprès d'Orochimaru ? qui m'entraînera ? qui sera assez puissant pour ça ?

-…dis Sasuke…as-tu…as-tu déjà fait confiance à quelqu'un ?

-Là n'est pas ma question Dobe ! je…

-Réponds !!!…S'il te plaît.

-…bien sur baka. Pas de travail d'équipe sinon.

-Donc tu me fais confiance ?

Sasuke devint sombre en entendant cela. Il détestait être expansif, l'autre le savait. Alors avouait quelque chose comme ça, tout comme avouer qu'il était aussi parti pour ne pas qu'ils puissent leurs arrivés malheur, était pire que tout. Il leva un peu le menton, continuant de fixer les deux billes bleues. Tous deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

-Fais-moi confiance Sasuke. Je t'aiderai.

-Tu es si naïf. A nouveau il avait cet air dégoûté qui blessa le blond.

-Je sais. On me l'a déjà dit. Il n'empêche…je suis sur que l'on pourra le faire. Et je ne mourrais pas, promis. Et même si j'ai mal je me relèverai…si je n'y arrive pas...tu pourras me faire ce qu'il te plaît…promis…Sasuke…s'il te plaît…ne m'écarte pas de ton chemin…s'il te plaît…je veux t'aider…s'il te plaît…

Sasuke l'écoutait geindre, n'en revenant pas de le voir si suppliant. Jamais Naruto n'avait été ainsi. Il y avait tant de douleur dans ses yeux, il le suppliait non pas uniquement en parlant, tout son être lui demandé de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais s'il avait voulu partir sans rien dire, c'était justement pour éviter tout ça, pour éviter d'avoir un jour sa mort sur sa conscience. Naruto le voyait réfléchir, il donnait l'impression d'hésiter et cela lui ramena un grain d'espoir. Il entendit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il voulait lui être utile. Il l'aimait vraiment et ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

-Sasuke…s'il te plaît…laisse moi t'accompagner.

-…

-Sasuke !!!!

-…

-O…ok ?

-…

-Ecoute…depuis que je suis jeune, tu as toujours était plus fort que moi Sasuke…Toujours. Tu as toujours tout réussi et moi non. On a toujours cru en toi et en moi jamais. Cette puissance que j'ai parfois…je suis certain que tu la dépasseras un jour…et ça, tu ne me le feras pas redire deux fois. à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais continuer à m'entraîner…et si tu ne veux pas être relégué en arrière, bouge toi, sors d'ici, rejoins moi et entraîne toi !

-…

-A deux…on pourra…

Naruto venait de lui poser une main sur le bras, serrant sans s'en rendre compte sa chair. Il le regardait avec cette flamme et cette sincérité qu'il avait toujours en promettant quelque chose à quelqu'un. Il ne doutait pas, se battant toujours bec et ongle pour parvenir à ses fins. Sasuke aurait voulu en rire, c'était si pathétique. Il était certain que le blond mourrait un jour à cause de cette inconscience, et sans doute à cause de lui maintenant. Autant que ça lui serve. Ces éléments eurent raison de l'Uchiha qui parut soudainement plus serein. Pourquoi ? il ne savait pas. Mais il avait envi d'y croire, de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Les paroles de Naruto qui se croyait plus faible que lui, le rassurer en quelque sorte et après tout, rester près de lui et se mesurer à lui, lui permettrait de connaître constamment son niveau. Même si Naruto n'était pas une référence, il fallait qu'il batte cette force qu'il avait vue et sentie à la Vallée de la Fin en son coéquipier. C'était important sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. En même temps, il pensait qu'il fallait mieux rester près de cet idiot s'il voulait le voir vivre. Cela le laissa pensif un instant.

-Alors ? Ok ? de nouveau Naruto l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

-Alors tu sombreras en Enfer avec moi Naruto et ne sois pas sûr cette fois de te relever.

-Héhé, je te ferais pas cette joie Teme.

Sasuke leva d'un coup les bras et lui mit un coup qui le fit s'ébranler et chuter contre le mur. De nouveau la douleur l'irradiait, de nouveau il sentit le sang dans sa bouche. Il tourna les yeux vers le brun qui avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.

-Je ne plaisante pas Naruto.

-…

Alors Naruto leva sa main, se l'entailla avec un kunaï, grimaçant sous la douleur. Son sang coulait librement, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, lui tendant à son tour le kunai. Sasuke le regarda, il voyait ce sang qui coulait. De ce lien il ne pourrait reculer. Il avança les mains et vit Naruto en approcher la lame effilée de son arme. Sasuke se demandait quand il regretterait la chose, grimaçant lui aussi sous la douleur qui le prit lorsque sa paume s'ouvrit. Naruto lui montra sa main, et Sasuke l'attrapa. L'un l'autre sentait le liquide qui scellait se pacte. Pour Naruto, s'était plus important que tout, comme hypnotisé par le liquide qui coulait de leurs paumes, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sasuke sentit une chaleur irradiant de l'échange. En retirant sa main, il découvrit la paume de Naruto guérie à moitié. C'était pareil qu'à chaque fois depuis le combat contre Zabuza et Haku. Sasuke avait remarqué ces guérisons. Il leva les yeux sur le blond qui fixait sa main, un peu crispé et surtout pensif. Cela énerva Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas qu'il ne puisse pas aimer ce don. Guérir rapidement devait être une bénédiction et pourtant, il en semblait gêner.

-Je vais aller voir Baa-chan.

-Parce que cette vieille peau t'écoutera peut être ? Hmpf laisse moi rire.

-Elle m'écoutera ne t'inquiètes pas. Je crois…que c'est en quelque sorte grâce à moi qu'elle a accepté le poste.

-… Sasuke était en train de regarder les gestes rapides de Naruto qui était en train de lui bander sa blessure.

-Je reviens dès que possible.

-Hn.

Les lèvres du blond s'étiraient de plus en plus en un large sourire. Il avait l'air soulagé, heureux de nouveau et cela le surpris. Pourquoi était-il source de tant de joie chez lui ? il ne comprenait pas. Avant de refermer la porte, il lui lança un dernier sourire, ne doutant pas de lui et lui dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt pour le sortir de là, quitte à foutre le plus grand bordel de l'histoire dans le village. Sasuke le regarda faire voyant la porte se refermer une fois de plus sur la le blond. A nouveau le silence s'était emparé de la pièce. Il resta planté là un bon moment, avant de retourner à sa place. Il ne sut combien de temps était passé ensuite avant de revoir quelqu'un apportant autre chose qu'un repas rudimentaire. Tsunade venait d'entrée et avait l'air d'être sur le point de le tuer. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, féroce.

-Naruto est encore venu me parler de toi aujourd'hui. Trois jours de suite, et il n'arrête pas, même si je l'envoi au tapis.

-…

-Il m'a demandé de te sortir de là, mais j'ai refusé. Alors il m'a piqué une crise comme je n'en avais vu qu'une jusque là. Ça m'a intrigué.

-…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, surtout que tu as voulu en finir avec lui d'après les plaies que j'ai pu détecter sur lui à son retour de votre combat. D'ailleurs il en a de plus récente, et quand j'ai demandé si s'était toi, il a détourné le regard. Il est trop vrai pour savoir bien mentir. Je ne comprends pas cette confiance aveugle qu'il a en toi.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus si ça peut vous rassurer.

-…ça me ronge les sangs.

-…

-Mais toi…toi je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit que tu n'essaierais plus. Que tu étais revenu à la raison. Pourquoi ? moi, je doute. Tu as réussi à le berner ? qu'est ce que tu lui a dis qui ait pu lui faire croire que tu t'amendes ?

-…

-Parle sale gosse. Sasuke tiqua. Il détestait qu'on dise de lui qu'il était encore un gamin.

-Naruto…m'a promis quelque chose.

-Et alors ?

-Il tient toujours parole.

-…mais encore ?

-Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait m'aider.

-Et c'est tout ? tu changes d'avis comme de culotte ? t'es instable comme gamin tu le sais ?

-…

-Bref. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais tu occupes une cellule dont j'ai besoin. Alors tu vas sortir d'ici, mais…mais il va y avoir quelques changements.

Et après ses explication, il vit enfin la porte s'ouvrir pour lui, il sentit ses chaînes le libérer. Sasuke fut ébloui par le soleil à l'extérieur, l'air était plus chaud, l'ambiance était tout autre. Ici la vie circulait au contraire d'en bas où il avait perdu toute notion du temps, il vivait lui même un peu, profitant des sensations naturelles sur son corps, que ce fut la brise douce du vent, de l'air frais et odorant dans ses poumons ou le soleil qui lui caressait tendrement la peau. Il pouvait voir par endroit le mal qu'Orochimaru avait fait. Des maisons étaient brisées, des zones étaient encore interdites. Cela le fit frissonner, ces scènes lui rappelaient le quartier Uchiha après le passage de son frère. Cependant, il y avait des gens encore présent ici, alors qu'en ce temps là plus personne ne marchait près de ces rues. Certaines personnes portaient encore le deuil du dernier Hokage, se vêtant de noir ou portant un bandeau de cette même couleur au niveau du haut de leurs bras. Un bras passa sur ses épaules, accompagné d'un rire franc et heureux. Naruto était là, l'air soulagé et si différent de ce visage qu'il avait eu dans la cellule.

-T'aurais pu m'attendre Sasuke ! t'as vu ça ? j'ai réussi à te faire sortir de là !!!

-Lâche moi.

-…

Le blond enleva son bras mais ne voulut pas le quitter, Sasuke pensa qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul maintenant. Il eut beau l'envoyer sur les roses, l'autre continua de le suivre, alors finalement il le laissa entrer chez lui, ne se battant pas plus de deux minutes pour l'enfermer dehors après l'avoir entendu geindre et claquer des poings sur la porte. Ne supportant pas ses jours de captivité, il fila directement sous la douche, laissant Naruto seul dans son salon. Ce dernier regardait ce qu'il voyait pour la première fois, trouvant encore plus triste le sort de l'Uchiha. Lui ne vivait apparemment que pour le travail et l'entraînement. Il comprenait qu'il ait choisi la voie qu'Orochimaru lui traçait. Il n'avait rien d'autre dans sa vie, rien que cette colère qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait attaqué son frère. Quand Sasuke sorti, il le trouva caler dans son fauteuil, endormi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un entrait comme ça dans son appartement, habituellement, personne ne venait lui rendre visite. Il prit place face à lui et le mira un long moment. Mais il ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa couche, s'endormant presque instantanément, trouvant son oreiller encore plus confortable qu'à son habitude.

Naruto se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il était recouvert plutôt maladroitement d'un drap. Non loin de là, il put entendre le souffle régulier de Sasuke. Il resta là à l'écouter, se jurant de le protéger, priant intérieurement de ne jamais revoir cette douleur et cette colère sur sa face. Rien que de se souvenir de ça lui fit faire une grimace. Continuant de penser aux derniers événements, pouvant enfin se relâcher aussi, la fatigue l'emporta peu après sur sa raison, de nouveau, il s'endormit d'une traite.

Sasuke se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude, il faillit sursauter en voyant Naruto toujours là, l'ayant oublié. Il soupira avant de préparer de quoi manger. Une fois prêts, il se planta près de Naruto et lui enfonça un doigt dans la joue. L'autre grogna, le chassa vulgairement. Lui continua, souriant en coin de le voir s'énerver dans son sommeil. Enfin il se réveilla, sursautant comme un malade de voir quelqu'un près de lui à son réveil. Le brun se souvint que cela avait donné la même chose en encore plus grandiose lors de la première nuit passée en mission où il avait dormi côte à côte la première fois. Naruto fila à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu, et il trouva le brun attablé, l'attendant pour commencer. Rien que ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

Dès ce matin là, Sasuke dû faire face aux changements dont Tsunade lui avait parlé. Et les quelques changements furent qu'il était suivi constamment par quelqu'un. Qui ? il ne savait pas vraiment. Il ne le voyait jamais. Mais il le sentait. Cette personne était là et veillait à ce qu'il ne cherche pas à leurs fausser compagnie. Naruto de toute manière ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, plus que cet homme, il était toujours à ses cotés et ne le quittait que lorsqu'il devait rentrer chez eux et encore. Cela, il le repoussait toujours à plus tard et Sasuke ne disait rien lorsque par moment il captait un regard inquiet sur sa personne. Kakashi s'occupait le reste du temps en mission de le surveiller. Du moins ne sentait-il pas la présence de l'autre à ces moments là. Mais lui, il montrait patte blanche, attendant que Naruto fasse, il ne savait comment, ce qu'il lui avait promis.

Pour le moment, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était de voir le blond s'inviter chez lui assez souvent, même lorsqu'à bout de patience il ne retenait ni ses mots, ni les attaques physiques. Mais Naruto persistait, rien ne le faisait reculer. Sakura n'était quant à elle pas très à l'aise à ses cotés, elle se sentait mise à part. Elle tentait chaque jour de faire revenir l'ancienne ambiance de l'équipe, cela ne marchait pas. Sasuke ne parlait pratiquement plus, il répondait juste à ce qu'il fallait et n'allait pas plus loin. Souvent, il était de mauvaise humeur et s'en prenait aux autres verbalement, allant jusqu'au coup pour Naruto, cela même en public. Cela empira lorsqu'il rencontrèrent ceux qui avaient fait partis de la team l'ayant pourchassé pour le ramener. La rencontre faillit tourner en bataille générale que des senseis stoppèrent. Sasuke faillit retourner en cellule. Tout le monde était à cran et les doutes du blond revinrent. Il voulait l'aider. Oui, mais comment ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A suivre ( plus que 23 chap et 440 pages environ)._


	2. Chap 2 : qui cherche trouve

**_Au ben Kakashi est vraiment mort dans le manga lol, depuis le temps que je disais qu'il allait y passer hein Disturbed Angel lool (d'ailleurs t'es pas la seule que j'avais fais chier avec ça, désolé les filles quand je suis pratiquement sur de quelque chose je sais que je suis chiante). bref, merci à tous pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir après tant de temps passé sans post (youhou on se souvient de moi mdr, ah oui j'ai revu quelques pseudo, ça fait encore plus plaisir)._**

**_pour ce qui est de ce chap, le ton est plus léger que dans le premier. Oui, Sasuke est un baka, il en veut à Naruto, mais tout ce qu'il veut c'est de la force...et pis j'écris ce que je veux aussi nah mdr. d'ailleurs y'a eu quelques avant lectrices lol et y'a eu des crises parce que dans cette fic, y'a du drama...alors à un moment donner, faudra sortir les mouchoirs par paquet je pense. enfin je verrais bien aux reviews lol, ça va bientôt commencer de toute façon à criser d'ici deux chap je pense. voilou, je dis rien de plus, bonne lecture._**

**

* * *

**

**A deux**

**Chap 2 : Qui cherche trouve.**

**Résumé : Naruto a ramené Sasuke à Konoha. Il est mis en prison, il n'est que rage contre le blond et tout le reste du monde, ne voyant qu'une chose : on l'a empêché de faire la seule chose qui lui permet de vivre. Naruto s'en veut, il ne voulait que l'aider, alors il le sort de là en lui promettant de le rendre plus fort.**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés. Ils étaient devenus des semaines. Les équipes avaient repris leurs missions, toujours diminuées par ceux encore en convalescence pour ceux qu'ils connaissaient. La tension de l'attaque retombait doucement même si cela faisait bien deux mois et des poussières qu'elle était passée. Certains pensaient encore à ce qui pouvait se passer, à ce qui pourrait se faire si jamais ils étaient attaqués maintenant. Il n'était pas rare de voir les villageois sur leurs gardes, de voir des regards suspicieux face aux étrangers qui pouvaient de nouveau circuler dans les rues paisibles. Pour maintenir l'ordre, des factions faisaient des rondes, accostant de temps en temps les personnes ayant l'air douteuses.

L'équipe sept avait depuis fait quelques missions, souvent peu éloignés du village, et Sasuke pensait que c'était parce que la cinquième préférait l'avoir sous la main à tout instant. Naruto voyait que cela lui déplaisait de n'avoir que des missions de rang inférieur qui ne lui permettrait jamais d'évoluer à sa guise. Il prenait sur lui, continuant de réfléchir sur quoi faire. Il était indécis. Sasuke ne cessait de le rabaisser comme à son habitude, mais le faisait plus méchamment encore. Il voyait toujours dans ses yeux une colère un peu sourde qui le rendait souvent dédaigneux. Sakura essayait de lui remonter le moral mais n'y arriver pas, il avait la sensation qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. En pleine mission, si Naruto ne se contrôlait pas, il pouvait sentir la force de la bête se mouvoir en lui et cela l'inquiétait plus que tout. Il voulait parler de ce qu'il posséder, mais il avait peur. Peur de les voir s'en aller en courant en sachant. Et surtout, il était pensif de plus en plus souvent. Naruto agissait toujours normalement, mais parfois il se taisait en fixant Sasuke, et sans rien dire, il partait loin d'eux. Cela intriguait le brun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La journée se terminait sur une note de fraîcheur, les ténèbres commençant à estomper le ciel de couleurs rose pale et orangée. L'équipe revenait de mission, affamée et essoufflée après deux journées passées à courir de droite à gauche pour surveiller un groupe d'hommes aux alentours du village. Ils pénétrèrent dans le village, Kakashi saluant les hommes au portique. Sakura en profita pour attraper Sasuke par la main voulant l'emmener mangé avec elle, et après quelques pas, elle revint sur les siens pour aussi prendre la main du blond dans la sienne car il n'avait pas bougé. Sasuke remarqua son regard, l'autre n'était pas vraiment là. Kyubi se mouvait en lui, Naruto pouvait l'entendre lui parler, il ne voulait pas tendre l'oreille, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Ça faisait partie de lui. C'était aussi lui. Surtout, ça résonnait dans sa tête.

Le brun, en le voyant ainsi, tourna les yeux vers Kakashi. Il avait vu dernièrement que le sensei avait été conscient de ces absences, et parfois il pouvait voir un air grave se peindre sur son visage. Cependant Kakashi était en train de parler à l'un des ninjas qui venait de lui remettre un parchemin qu'il déroula. Cela l'absorbait. Entendant un petit cri, Sasuke tourna la tête, Sakura lui parlait, riant. Cela l'exaspéra. La main de sa coéquipière avait sorti Naruto de sa transe, elle le tirait par la sienne, ne le regardant même pas, par contre il pouvait voir qu'elle souriait vers Sasuke. Un sourire magnifique et plaisant. Son cœur se serra. Sakura ne l'aimerait jamais ainsi. Elle continuait de mirer Sasuke qui regardait Naruto en coin, l'air toujours de mauvaise humeur et supérieur. Naruto baissa la tête et se laissa emmener sans protester. Kakashi qui les suivait jusque là prit congé, sautant un peu plus loin en direction du bureau des rapports. Ce dernier venait de les prévenir qu'ils auraient enfin quelques jours de repos, sous entendant par là qu'il allait avoir du travail qu'ils ne pourraient accomplir avec lui.

-Sasuke, où veux-tu manger ?

-…le brun ne répondit pas, s'attendant à ce que Naruto hurle au ramen.

-Sasuke, alors ?

-…

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, ne comprenant pas qu'il ne se plaigne pas d'avoir son mot à dire ou toute autre chose comme à son habitude. Ce dernier avait toujours la face vers le sol, il n'écoutait même pas ce que la rosée pouvait dire. Il semblait toujours hors d'atteinte, se laissant traîner sans rien dire. Sasuke enleva sa main de celle de sa compagne et se vit la lever comme pour la mettre sur l'épaule du blond, mais il stoppa en plein mouvement, étonné de ce geste qui ressemblait fort à de la compassion ou de l'inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait. C'était une pure perte de temps. Sakura vit alors que Naruto avait l'air pâle et malade. Son air absent n'arrangeait rien, il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Il respirait doucement comme s'il dormait, même lorsqu'elle bougea la main devant son visage, il ne répondit pas. Naruto était perdu dans une conversation d'avec Kyubi.

-Naruto ?

Le blond ne bougea pas. Tout le long de la mission, il avait été ainsi, pensif, un peu lointain. Kakashi avait du d'ailleurs le rattraper alors qu'il avait glissé d'une branche où il avait mal atterrit. Ça avait empiré lorsque Sasuke lui avait dis d'aller mourir puisqu'il ne servait à rien à part gêner la mission. Naruto s'était énervé suite à cela, il avait passé le reste de la mission à faire un peu n'importe quoi mais au moins il n'avait plus était sur le chemin de personne. Pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, Kakashi lui avait ensuite remonté les bretelles, et Sasuke n'avait trouvé mieux que de lever le menton et de le regarder de haut. Depuis peu il n'hésitait plus à montrer son irrespect à tous, et Kakashi, comme beaucoup d'autres, commençait à perdre patience. C'était Naruto qui avait réussi à ramené la paix dans l'équipe. Il était fatigué moralement, il avait envi de s'isoler un peu pour pouvoir se reprendre, pour ne plus entendre Kyubi. Il savait qu'en étant fatigué le démon avait plus de chance de réussir à l'atteindre.

-Dobe.

Naruto n'eut aucune réaction. Il se tenait face à Kyubi et ce dernier essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'user de son pouvoir s'il voulait être plus fort. Lui ne voulait pas, quelque chose lui disait que c'était trop dangereux, et pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent que lui-même. Il ne trouvait toujours pas quoi faire pour Sasuke. Il en avait parlé à Tsunade, cette dernière lui avait dit que pour le moment, il n'y avait personne de libre. Quand il avait demandé après Jiraya, elle lui avait juste dit qu'il était parti du village pour quelques temps encore. Kyubi grogna et cela le fit lever les yeux sur lui. Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur immense. Clignant des yeux, il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il était. Etalé sur le sol, il voyait devant lui Sakura, les deux mains devant la bouche, criant à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le frapper. L'autre se tenait devant lui, énervé et mauvais, le poing revenant calmement le long de son corps. Pour ne pas changer, il lui avait donné un coup de poing.

-Naruto ! ça va ?

-…

-Sasuke ! pourquoi tu l'as frappé ! regarde il saigne !!!

-Dobe.

-Quoi ? la voix de Naruto était basse et mauvaise. Il releva la tête et les regarda, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds, et c'est Sakura qui lui attrapa l'avant bras pour essayer de le tirer en avant pour le relever.

-Quand on te parle, réponds.

-…

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Naruto ? t'es malade ? t'es bizarre en ce moment. Pourquoi t'es si pale ?

Sakura qui avait réussi à le remettre debout, mis sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Le contact lui fut bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui comme ça. Naruto referma les yeux. Il n'avait pas mal, juste était le fait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Plus il pensait à comment aider Sasuke, moins il voyait. Et cette voix au fond de lui qui jamais ne le quitter…tout cela le travailler à chaque seconde de sa vie.

-Dis le moi.

-…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur elle, un regard doux pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, ni lui faire peur. Ce sourire qu'il lui offrit, il espérait qu'il la convaincrait de stopper ses questions. Depuis leurs retour, elle essayait de jongler avec ses sentiments envers eux, mais elle préférait toujours Sasuke, à ça elle n'y pouvait rien. Sakura se mordit la lèvre et sortit de sa sacoche un mouchoir pour lui éponger le petit filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre éclatée. Elle était déjà guérie, cela la surprit et exaspéra Sasuke lorsqu'il vit Naruto avoir des yeux fuyants face à la question sourde de sa coéquipière. Pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras, elle continua sa tâche, arrêtant de le fixer pour avoir une réponse. Naruto ne réagissait pas, cela les étonna. Habituellement il aurait été plus qu'heureux que la jeune fille s'occupe ainsi de lui, mais là, aucune réaction, aucun regard. Il ferma les yeux à demi et Sasuke le vit mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Un autre détail attira alors l'attention de la jeune fille: ses fines traces sur ses joues.

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle se demandait ce que c'était. Sakura commença à les frotter pour les faire disparaître, mais ne réussissait pas à le. Têtue, elle continua plus fort, rougissant la joue, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Naruto recula un peu la tête car cela commençait à le chauffer et à lui faire mal.

-Attends, bouge pas…mais c'est quoi ça ? pourquoi ça ne s'efface pas ?

Elle lui attrapa la face, pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper de ce qu'elle lui faisait. Naruto n'était plus à l'aise du tout, il venait de perdre son sourire, ses yeux montraient qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie : fuir. Sakura ne le voyait pas, concentrée bien trop sur ce qu'elle faisait. Sasuke le vit lui, et il avait envi de le laisser se demerder seul. Naruto lui lança une œillade, il lui demandait de l'aider. Avant de réaliser, il l'aida :

-Sakura arrête.

-Mais Sasuke c'est que…Naruto c'est quoi ces traces ?

-Rien. Le blond la regardait avec au fond des prunelles un peu de peur. Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il avait. De nouveau il agissait bizarrement.

-Mais je croyais que tu te les faisais toi-même, c'est quoi dit ? on dirait des cicatrices…mais ça grossit ? qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? c'est pas normal ça ! c'est…

Voilà, ça arrivait. Ce qu'il craignait arriver. Déjà Sakura le trouvait anormal. Son teint devint livide et il s'écarta d'elle, la bousculant un peu. Au fond de lui il entendait de nouveau la voix de Kyubi, il sentait son souffle. Son cœur s'emballait, la peur le prenait, il se revoyait seul, il se revoyait sans eux. Il recula, baissant les yeux, essayant de reprendre son calme. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un, il savait que ne rien dire était dangereux, mais il avait peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire en apprenant que le démon en lui se faisait plus présent. Sakura ré-avança la main vers sa joue.

-Tu serais sans doute plus mignon sans tu ne penses pas ? tu devrais te les effacer et…

-Sakura.

Le brun l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et l'avait fait se reculer un peu, l'intimant par là au silence. Lui savait ce dont le blond était capable, et le tremblement qui venait de parcourir le corps de son acolyte ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En plus des traces sur ses joues, ses iris étaient devenus deux fentes. Après tout, il l'avait vu lors de leur combat à la Vallée de la Fin, il avait vu ces mêmes traces grandir juste avant de ressentir cette sensation d'avoir affaire à un monstre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de se sentiment qui avait parcouru son échine lorsqu'il avait eu à le voir dans cet état qu'il ne qualifiait pas.

-Mais quoi Sasuke ? j'ai pas raison ?

-Tais toi. Sakura avait levé la tête vers lui alors que le brun fixait Naruto avec attention.

-Hein ? Mais regarde, c'est pas terrible, c'est moche même et…

-ET ALORS ?

-Hé ? la jeune fille était surprise de l'éclat du blond qui ne lui avait jamais hurlé dessus.

-QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FOUTRE ? est ce que je me moque de ton front ou de ta couleur de cheveux moi ?

-Naruto ?

Sakura avait dit cela d'une voix blanche, et Sasuke derrière elle avait des yeux surpris. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, semblant enfin comprendre à qui il avait parlé. Jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi à la rosée, mais sa peur était tellement grande, son angoisse lui avait soufflé ces paroles.

Cette haine au fond de lui avait encore ressurgi sans qu'il ne le désire. Sakura avait l'air choquée, sur le point de pleurer même. Il pesta en silence, détournant la tête. C'était lui qui voulait pleurer, pas elle. Il sentit le regard de l'autre sur lui, ce regard perçant qui semblait voir au fond de lui. Ça lui déplaisait tant. Il fallait qu'il cesse. Alors Naruto fixa Sasuke avec dureté. Ce dernier se fichait qu'il parle ainsi à Sakura, mais il était plutôt surpris. Et être surprit le surprenait.

-Tchhh, laissez moi tranquille je ne suis pas d'humeur. En disant cela, Naruto s'en alla, bondissant plus loin sur un muret. Sakura hurla :

-Mais j'allais te payer un ramen !!!

Sans marquer une pause, le corps se laissa tomber lestement de l'autre coté du muret grisâtre. Il venait de disparaître, pratiquement sans un bruit, refusant ainsi sa proposition alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était si rare. Jamais Naruto ne laissait son masque tout sourire tomber aussi longtemps. Habituellement, il faisait tout pour le remettre très vite en place et son mal aise n'était que très dur à déceler ensuite. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se détacher les yeux du muret. Sakura pensait à ça, comprenant qu'elle avait peu être été un peu trop loin.

-Sasuke ?

-Hmm ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-T'es lourde c'est tout.

-…

-La prochaine fois évite de lui parler de ce qu'il a sur la face. C'est simple. On aime pas tous être mis à nu.

-Mais nous sommes ses amis. Ses absences me font peur…et parfois…il agit bizarrement. On peut l'aider, il faut le faire parler. Je suis sur que l'on peut l'aider.

-…on ne peut pas toujours. Il y a des fois où l'on ne peut être que seul à faire ce qui doit être fait.

-…moi je ne crois pas.

-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été seule comme nous l'avons été Sakura. Tu ne sais pas ce que sais.

-…tu crois ? vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai jamais été seule moi aussi !!!

-Tsss, pas la peine d'élever la voix. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as jamais connu une solitude comme la notre.

-…du peu de solitude que j'ai pu toucher du bout des doigts, j'ai détesté ça. C'est…tellement horrible.

-Hn. Et c'est pourquoi tu devrais profiter de ceux qui t'aiment et qui sont encore là.

-Mais je vous aime tout les deux. Je veux aussi passer du temps avec vous.

-Sakura ?

-Oui Sasuke ?

-Tu veux nous suivre ? vraiment ?

-Bien sur que oui !

-Alors tu devrais t'entraîner sans relâche et devenir forte. Sasuke lui lança un regard de toute sa hauteur, un peu trop orgueilleux. Tu n'as pas du tout le niveau, même si tu es forte autrement que physiquement.

-Hé…hé…hé, je meurs de rire.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Un sourire suffisant s'étala sur la face de l'Uchiha. J'ai besoin d'être fort, et Naruto…

-Naruto ?

-…j'ai vu le potentiel qu'il porte en lui. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais…il faut que je le surpasse.

-…je te promets Sasuke.

-Hu ?

-Je serais toujours près de vous. Je deviendrais plus que forte dans toutes les voies possibles et je vous aiderai.

Sasuke laissa sa face se gratifier d'un rictus. Mais il n'était ni malsain ni moqueur. Il lui montrait juste qu'il approuvait ce qu'elle disait de cette simple manière. Ses deux compagnons avaient le même mode de penser. Eux deux parlés même de la même manière. S'en était presque risible mais ils étaient si sérieux. Et tant de sérieux ne mériter pas de se voir jeter à la face de l'irrespect. Sans prévenir, il tourna les talons. Sakura, en le voyant partir, alla à sa suite et voulut lui attraper le bras. Elle n'aimait pas le voir tourner le dos, elle avait toujours peur de le voir disparaître comme ce jour là et jamais réapparaitre. Elle avait moins peur pour Naruto, elle savait que lui ne le ferait pas. A son tour il disparut d'à ses cotés, réapparaissant un peu plus loin sur le rebord du muret. Elle le regarda, sur le point de bouder et de s'énerver. Ils l'abandonnaient encore.

-MAIS ON VA MANGER !!

-Non. Rentres chez toi et profites-en tant qu'ils sont là.

-Hein ?

Sasuke glissa ses mains dans ses poches, ne rajoutant rien et disparut de son champ de vision avec un peu plus de grâce que Naruto, après avoir regardé de gauche à droite. Sakura se sentait seule, pestant sur le fait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils étaient aussi importants à ses yeux que ses propres parents. Sans oser se plaindre à voix haute, un peu dépitée, elle décida de ne pas rentrer chez elle de suite. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller frapper à la porte de l'un ou de l'autre maintenant. Surtout, elle avait peur en le faisant de se voir rejeter. Ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Alors, elle continua sa route, décidée à aller voir si Ino était rentrée de sa dernière mission.

Sasuke partit à l'Ichiraku pensant y retrouver le blond. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le cherchait, quelque chose en lui le poussé à le faire. Il avait bien essayé d'abord de rentrer chez lui, mais à après avoir pris plusieurs ruelles y conduisant, et finissant par se retrouver aux portes du quartier Uchiha, il s'était arrêté. Au lieu de continuer, il rebroussa chemin, prenant des chemins où il n'y avait personne pour le voir. La nuit serait bientôt là, il ne restait plus que quelques lueurs de jour lorsqu'il arriva à l'Ichiraku. Le restaurateur l'accueillit avec un sourire, et à son petit regard vers l'entrée, il s'attendait à se que Naruto apparaisse. Il savait pertinemment que le brun ne venait jamais si le blond ne le trainait pas à sa suite. Le blond n'était donc pas là. Vérifiant auprès du propriétaire, il sut que l'autre ne s'était même pas montrer depuis quelques jours. Cela incluait donc les jours où ils avaient quand même était au village. Ce n'était pas du tout normal. Sasuke se demanda quelques instants où pouvait être passé son camarade, il ne voyait qu'un endroit. Le seul où chacun se sentait en sécurité après tout : chez lui. Sur le chemin il ne cessa de se demander pourquoi il voulait le voir, après tout, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Plus les rues défilaient, et plus cela le perturbait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, il alla à l'antre de l'Uzumaki et stoppa dans la ruelle en contrebas, levant la tête pour voir s'il était là.

Il faisait maintenant nuit, la lune laissait juste un faible halo de lumière sur le décor. Dans l'appartement, il vit une silhouette se découper à l'une des fenêtres. Naruto était là, enlevant son blouson et finissant par le jeter dans la pièce. Il semblait préoccuper, du moins de ce qu'il pouvait observer de son expression. Naruto venait d'ouvrit la baie vitrée de son petit balcon, prenant un bol d'air, regardant le lointain avant de mirer les cieux. Il s'avança sur le petit rebord, prenant place les jambes autour des barres de fer, son torse collé au métal froid, ne détachant pas son regard du ciel. Au bout d'un moment, il colla son front à la barre d'acier qui le protégeait d'une chute mortelle et ferma les yeux. Il donnait une impression de paix immense mais pourtant ce n'était pas ça, il transportait autour de lui une aura si triste que Sasuke eut envi de le rejoindre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était tout comme contre Haku. Il l'avait protégé, et il n'en savait même pas la raison. Après tout, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire dans sa vie que de se préoccuper de Naruto. Mais au fond de son esprit, il entendait cette voix qui lui disait qu'autant que lui l'autre avait souffert. De ce fait, il pensait que c'était pour cela qu'il était en quelque chose attaché à lui plus qu'aux autres.

Sasuke releva la tête vers lui. La pale lueur de la lune se reflétait dans sa chevelure la rendant fantomatique. Son teint basané ne ressortait pas, il semblait juste un peu plus sombre que le sien, les perles bleues brillèrent un instant et se fermèrent au monde. L'autre était bien trop calme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cela le subjugué, le laissant sans voix et sans savoir quoi faire. Sasuke se revoyait en Naruto. C'était lui. Lui, avec son air perdu, triste. Lui, qui était fatigué de se battre mais qui savait que le lendemain il devrait se relever à nouveau car il ne savait abandonner. Devant lui, il avait en ce moment même son miroir. Sasuke continuait de regarder la scène qu'offrait son coéquipier, ressentant en lui un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était doux, apaisant, il aimait cette sensation. Celle qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'était pas si seul que ça en se bas monde.

Le silence alentour était reposant mais aussi inquiétant. Un petit rire se fit entendre, Naruto s'attrapa d'un seul coup la tête et trembla légèrement en regardant sa main. Sasuke entendit un bruit de chute au sol et n'arriva pas bien à distinguer ce qu'était ce qui l'avait atteint. Mais il n'avait presque aucun doute sur ce que ça pouvait être. Une pierre venait de l'atteindre à l'épaule, d'autres bondissaient jusqu'à lui. Il subissait un jet de pierre et il s'en protégeait d'un bras du mieux qu'il pouvait, se dégageant des barres de fer pour se reculer vers l'intérieur de la maison. Un petit râle de colère se fit entendre de sa part, couvrant quelques gémissements de douleur qu'il avait eu. En voulant se relever trop vite, Naruto venait de tomber sur les fesses, et lorsqu'il releva son visage après avoir réentendu des rires, ses yeux étaient deux orbes rouges dont les fentes noires cherchaient le coupable. Sasuke savait ce que cela signifiait, même s'il ne savait pas qu'elle en était la source, la force extraordinaire du blond allait surgir comme lors de leur combat. Cela sembla se calmer, le blond, debout de nouveau, se retourna pour entrer chez lui. Une autre pierre lui fut lancée et l'atteignit à l'arrière du crâne. Il se retourna d'un coup, s'en prenant une autre sur le front, mais Naruto n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait, grâce à cela, repérer d'où était venu le projectile. Une nouvelle pierre se profila vers lui, mais d'un mouvement sec, il l'attrapa et la relança d'où elle venait de manière encore plus rapide et violente. Un bruit mat se fit entendre, suivit d'une plainte de douleurs.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers se cri et trouva à quelques pas l'ombre de plusieurs personnes. Il y avait là plusieurs jeunes. L'un vérifiait l'état de son compagnon et les autres venaient de se baisser pour relancer à Naruto plusieurs cailloux. Sasuke allait lui crier de faire attention, mais Naruto n'eut pas besoin de lui. Il les évita tous, exultant, sa rage étant visible dans ses yeux, il se leva et prit appui sur son balcon, accroupi deux secondes, les mains entre les jambes, l'air plus animal qu'humain. Il donnait l'impression d'un animal contemplant ses proies avant un festin, Sasuke avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas le connaître en ce moment même. Naruto se laissa tomber d'un bloc, se réceptionnant comme un chat dans un geste souple et presque délicat. Il se mit à courir vers l'endroit d'où était venu les pierres sans temps mort.

Du groupe s'éleva des cris, ils s'enfuyaient, rebroussant leur route par une petite ruelle sombre par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Des bruits d'affolement se firent entendre, et Sasuke eut un instant de flottement avant de se mettre à courir lui aussi à leur suite, mais lorsqu'il y arriva, il ne restait que Naruto. Ce dernier, se tenant silencieusement sur un amoncellement de cartons empilés, regardant au loin les silhouettes s'enfuir. Naruto avait les yeux qui brillaient dans la nuit, entre ses doigts il triturait une pierre qu'il réduisait petit à petit en poussière, l'effritant avec une force que Sasuke redoutait un peu au fond de lui. Il s'avança doucement, près à riposter si le blond se retourner contre lui.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Hey Do…

-Quoi ? la voix tremblait de rage.

-…calme toi baka.

-Je suis calme.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne l'as pas l'air pourtant. J'ai même cru que tu allais les tuer. Le blond tourna la tête d'un mouvement lent, menaçant.

-…les tuer ? hahaha, naaaah ils sont pas assez intéressant pour ça. Ce serait leur fait trop plaisir et répondre à leur attente.

-…

-Je ne ferais pas ça…jamais. Je leur montrerai…

Naruto se laissa tomber au sol avec toute la félinité que lui permettait cette énergie, jetant au loin ce qu'il restait de la roche. Sasuke resta planté ou il était et le regarda s'éloigné. Le blond s'arrêta alors à mi-route, et se tourna vers lui, le regard à nouveau apaisé et bleu comme un ciel d'été, du moins à ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Naruto l'attendait et l'enjoignit d'un mouvement de tête à le suivre. Le brun lui emboîta alors le pas et le suivit jusqu'à chez lui, voyant en le rattrapant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Naruto s'était repris même s'il ne parlait pas comme à son habitude, tout comme il ne sautillait pas en s'excitant pour un rien. Ce soir il était différent, il offrait au brun un visage que peu de personne avait du voir de lui. C'était pratiquement le même que celui que Naruto avait eu en cellule en l'accompagnant. Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir à cela, ça le dérangeait toujours, alors il faisait ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, garder le silence et observer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sasuke se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, voyant Naruto disparaître dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit avec des vêtements qu'il lui fourra dans les mains et n'ajouta rien. Il alla vers les placards de sa cuisine, sortant quelques coupes de ramens qu'il disposa sur la table, toujours l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il voyait dans ses mains ce qui lui semblait être un pyjama.

-Dobe ?

-Hm ?

-Tu me donnes ça pourquoi ?

-Ch'ai pas. Tu restes pas ?

-…

-Je m'étais dis que puisque moi le plus souvent je restais chez toi…peut être…enfin…il est tard, mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi, pose ça là. La douche est par là sinon, mets toi à l'aise, fais comme chez toi.

-…

Sasuke le regarda un instant, le voyant se faire bouillir de l'eau tout en lui faisant un vague geste de la main pour lui dire de vaquer à ses propres occupations. Il se disait que dans un instant il éclaterait de rire en lui disant qu'il devait être hyper étonné de le voir si calme. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Il resta tranquille à regarder les premières bulles de son eau dans sa casserole. Alors Sasuke se décida à entrer dans le jeu et d'attendre de le voir exploser de rire. De toute manière, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire si ce n'était s'entraîner à pas d'heure dans son arrière cours. Sasuke se rendit donc à la douche, pensant à la face du blond qui changeait du tout au tout lorsqu'il était sérieux, et cela lui laissait une drôle d'impression. Ça l'oppressait, le préoccupant au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé de ne pas le voir se bouger alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Cela même s'il ne savait comment Naruto voulait le faire finalement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait ainsi confiance, mais si son inactivité continuée, il en était certain, il partirait.

En le voyant partir, Naruto souffla. Il lui avait montré un coté de lui dont il n'était pas fier et qui lui faisait quelque peu peur. Mais ils l'avaient mérité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Tout son stress lui remontait au creux du ventre, il se sentait mal. Eteignant le feu de son eau, il partit s'allonger sur son sofa, essayant de ne plus penser à rien, de se vider la tête. Quand Sasuke ressortit, le reste de l'appartement était silencieux. Il trouva Naruto endormi tranquillement devant la télé allumée, un bras lui servant d'oreiller. Sasuke vit la trace des pierres, la peau était encore un peu rougie par endroit, il y avait même quelques fines traces de sang là où ça avait du faire le plus mal. Cependant le reste était déjà guéri. Comme d'habitude pour les plaies légères Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de nouveau, cette situation était bien trop inhabituelle pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il allait chez quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps en étant seul à seul. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il décida de se calmer. Sasuke prit place finalement sur le bord du sofa ce qui réveilla à moitié Naruto qui ronchonna un peu avant de se situer.

-T'as fini ?

-Hn.

-Pas trop tôt. Haha.

Naruto avait un sourire en coin, se leva, marcha en zig-zag et se frotta les yeux, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain à son tour. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa peur du moment était de l'entendre lui demander ce que c'était. Sasuke, seul, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de regarder autour de lui. Les murs étaient vides pratiquement. Il y avait de la poussière un peu partout et des bols de ramens aussi. Seules ses affaires de ninjas étaient rangées dans un même endroit, impeccablement, attendant une future mission. Il se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil et se mit à regarder la tv. La porte claqua et son rival ne revint dans le salon qu'une fois passé par la cuisine. Il lui donna des ramens instantanés, qu'il entama avec une certaine flemme après s'être mis près de lui, gardant ses yeux sur l'émission stupide qui avait continué. Sasuke hésita à manger, habituellement le blond ne commençait qu'après avoir hurler à ceux qui l'entouraient un bon appétit. Et là, il avait commencé sans.

-Bon appétit.

-Hm ? ouais bon ap'. Naruto mangeait avec lenteur, comme il avait été de toute la journée.

-…Naruto ?

-Ouais ? le blond prit la télécommande et agrandit un peu le volume. Le message était clair, il n'avait pas envi de parler.

-Ça va ?

-…ouais. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes des autres toi ? surtout de moi ?

-T'as mis trop de temps pour me répondre franchement baka. Et faut bien que je m'inquiète, si t'es comme ça en mission, je risque d'y passer.

-Ah. Le blond ne semblait pas plus que ça intéresser par la conversation.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'à dit Sakura non ?

-…

Naruto eut son sourire qui se flétrit bien vite. C'était amusant de voir Sasuke s'inquiéter de la sorte, de vouloir lui parler et lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il n'avait pas envi de rejoindre son sujet le moins favori du moment. Sasuke s'était tut et il croyait qu'il en avait fini, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Alors il reste cette énergie bizarre qui te vient quand…..mais le blond le regarda hostilement. Kuku, dans le mille c'est ça ?

-…je ne peux pas t'en parler…pas encore. Le blond eut l'air soucieux, cachant son regard derrière ses mèches mouillées. Quand je le pourrai je te dirai.

-…ok. Ça m'intrigue de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces crocs et ces griffes que tu avais. Tes yeux…on aurait dit ceux d'un animal.

-Et ça ne t'as pas fait peur ?

-Peur ? non. Après tout, c'était toujours toi.

Naruto pouffa. Il savait que Sasuke mentait. Il avait été impressionné et avait fui devant lui lors du combat même s'il s'était vite repris. Ça, il ne pouvait l'oublier, même s'il le comprenait. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit outre mesure. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait apaisé. Ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés, à nouveau il se sentait bien. Après moult réflexion il n'avait trouvé une solution que pour lui, mais pas pour l'autre. Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Demain j'irais voir l'Hermite pervers, il doit revenir au village ce soir, je l'ai appris en revenant ici tout à l'heure. Je lui demanderais de m'entraîner. Naruto le regardait à nouveau, ses yeux plus vifs que jamais.

-Qui c'est ?

-Un sannin.

-…

-Je compte aussi lui demander pour toi, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il dira.

-Si c'est un sannin c'est qu'il est fort…

-Très. Il aurait du être le nouvel Hokage mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

-…alors je viendrais avec toi et on le convaincra à deux.

-Héhé.

Naruto se leva, récupérant son bol vide et celui, vide aussi, que son compagnon venait de poser. Esquissant un sourire, il s'en alla. Sasuke essayait de rester concentré sur le film, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il voyait. Le temps passa, son coéquipier ne revenait toujours pas, ou plutôt passer et repasser dans la pièce, s'affairant apparemment à faire quelque chose de précis. Mais le brun ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le questionner. Il trouvait que pour la soirée, il avait déjà bien trop parlé. Et puis il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire sur ce sannin, se demandant si Orochimaru et lui se ressemblait ou non. Qui plus est, il commençait à s'énerver, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passer à l'écran.

-Sasuke ?

-Ouais ? le brun tourna la tête, captant le regard bleu troublé de son compagnon.

-Tu regardes quoi là ? Sasuke retourna sa face vers la télévision, cherchant à savoir comment lui dire qu'il ne pigeait rien avec classe.

-…ben…en fait je...qu'est ce que c'est que ça !!!!

-Ahahahahahahah, t'es tout rouge baka. Ahahahahahaha t'avais pas vu que t'étais sur un film de cul depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le blond s'étouffait à moitié dans ses rires et ce fut là la seule récompense du brun. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été assez préoccupé pour ne pas avoir vu sur quoi il était. Il essayait de zapper, mais la télécommande n'était pas de son avis. Il ne fit que monter le son dans sa précipitation avant de couvrir la courte distance entre lui et l'écran pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt. Naruto riait toujours, et il prit sur lui, se disant qu'au moins il avait ri aujourd'hui. Mais ça l'énerva bien vite et il finit par lui balancer la télécommande sur le front.

-AIIiieuuuu !

-Hmpfff !

-Hu….hu…hahaha. Naruto essayait de reprendre son souffle, s'essuyant d'une main tremblante les larmes qu'il avait eu.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure Usuratonkachi ?

-Ben tu semblais à fond dedans hahaha. Et puis, hahaha, et puis je pensais que tu savais.

-Alors pourquoi tu me l'as dit maintenant ?

-Ben j'ai vu que tu cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. T'avais ta mine de « j'ai pas compris, mais je trouverais tout seul ».

-Parce que j'ai une tête comme ça moi ? un sourcil sceptique s'éleva.

-Ouais, suffit d'y faire gaffe et là, on voit que t'as de nombreuses expressions. Mais bon, faut avoir la patience de déchiffrer quand on ne te connaît pas bien.

-Hmpf. Sasuke sentait lui aussi un poids en moins sur ses épaules, Naruto avait l'air d'être redevenu lui-même. Cela le fit sourire.

-Ne ? pourquoi tu souris Teme ?

-Pour faire parler les idiots.

-Tsss. Tu vas voir qui est idiot.

Cette conversation venait de le détendre, il se jeta sur Sasuke, riant à plein poumon, mains en avant et se mit à le chatouiller. Sasuke, surpris, essaya de s'en défaire en pestant, mais il ne put continuer bien longtemps et éclata de rire lorsque ses flancs furent attaqués. Naruto fut surprit, il eut un mouvement de recul et vit le brun mort de rire, les joues rougies et les larmes au bord des yeux. Il se calma un peu et cela poussa Naruto a continué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçut un coup sur le sommet du crâne.

-T'as pas fini baka !!!

-Hahaha.

Naruto se laissa glisser face à lui, continuant de rire. Il était si heureux. Leur relation était si bien, tout semblait comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé et que jamais Sasuke ne l'avait haï. Petit à petit il reprit son sérieux, gardant un sourire vrai sur la face en voyant le brun continué de pester.

-Tu m'as griffé Baka.

-…

Sasuke venait de relever son haut, montrant des traces rouges sur son coté gauche et tout de suite Naruto regarda sa main. Il fronça les sourcils, perdant de sa superbe. Son regard s'éloigna. A nouveau il se mit à penser de ce qu'il avait en lui et du danger qu'il représentait. Sa première appréhension lui revint. S'il devait s'entraîner près de Sasuke, il devrait montrer ce qu'il y avait en lui, sa peur d'en perdre le contrôle le fit frissonner. Le rire de la bête monta en lui et il mit ses mains à son crâne sans s'en rendre compte. Sasuke avait vu son comportement changé à sa phrase et n'y avait rien compris. Ce n'était qu'une simple griffure, rien de bien important. Rien qui ne demande une telle expression.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

Le blond venait de relever ses yeux dans les siens et y vit cette lueur d'intérêt. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait toujours, Sasuke s'inquiétait d'eux tout de même lorsque son frère sortait un peu de sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait encore après son retour forcé, mais petit à petit, il l'avait fait. Alors pour ne pas lui faire peur, il se força à esquisser un sourire rassurant.

-Bon moi je vais dormir, j't'ai trouvé un futon qu'Iruka m'avait donné si j'avais des amis à inviter chez moi. Je l'ai mis au pied de mon lit avec couverture et oreiller. T'endors pas ici, enfin conseil d'ami, parce que tu vas choper la crève. Bonne nuit Teme, je te laisse à ton film hahahahaha.

-Baka.

Le blond continuait de rire, lui lançant la télécommande en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il disparut à l'angle du mur, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Sasuke abandonna la télécommande sur le sofa, et après un passage à la salle de bain, il poussa la porte de la chambre de son ami. Peu de temps était passé et pourtant Naruto semblait encore être quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était assis, le front contre la vitre, le regard dans le lointain et regardait vers le ciel. Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait brisé un instant d'intimité ou il n'avait rien à faire, surtout que cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vu sur le balcon. Les deux perles azuréennes redescendirent du ciel d'encre et accrochèrent celles corbeaux. Une immense tristesse se reflétait dans son regard. De nouveau cela le renvoya à lui-même. Naruto lui avait bien dit qu'il ne connaissait pas exactement ce que lui avait pu connaître, cependant il avait bien dit comprendre. En voyant sa face ainsi, il ne pouvait douter que s'était vrai. Autant que lui Naruto était seul, autant que lui il en souffrait.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se glissa dans son lit, en silence, la tête toujours tournée vers le ciel. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas de bruit, pas de vie, c'était comme chez lui. Et c'est là que Sasuke comprit pourquoi le blond avait tellement voulu le ramener avec lui ce jour là. C'était simple en fait. De cette solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait chaque soir, il n'y avait que son équipe qui l'en avait sorti au matin. Tout comme lui. Alors il en était sur, quiconque toucherait à ce peu de bonheur qu'il avait pu goûter aurait affaire à lui. Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto n'était pas vraiment éloigné de lui, après tout lui aussi se retrouver seul le soir venu. Ce qui n'était pas pareil était le fait qu'il n'avait pas au fond de lui cette haine dévorante. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas. Avec ce qu'il avait vu plutôt, ça aurait pu être le cas. Ça aurait dû.

-Certains n'emplois la parole que pour dissimuler leurs pensées.

-Quoi ?

-Je me parlais à moi-même.

Naruto regarda Sasuke se glissant entre les draps, sans un bruit. Sasuke pouvait sentir le regard de l'autre sur lui, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour lui dire d'arrêter, Naruto avait fermé les yeux. Passa ainsi un bon moment, puisque le brun pouvait voir à présent la lune de sa place. La respiration du blond devint enfin régulière. Lui avait toujours du mal à s'endormir, c'est à ces moments là qu'il se posait des questions. Les reverrait-il ? Était-ce un cauchemar ? Peut être était-il juste fou et avait tout imaginé ? Mais à chaque matin il vivait ses désillusions habituelles. C'était un supplice de fermer les yeux mais s'était pire de les garder ouvert et de s'attendre à chaque instant de voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grand et d'y voir apparaître sa mère lorsqu'un pan de parquet craquait sous l'effet du changement de température. Sasuke l'entendit gémir, cela le sortit de ses pensées. Naruto se tourna, recommençant plusieurs fois. Il eut beau l'interpeler au bout d'un moment, Naruto ne répondit pas à ses appels. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ça, mais avant il se contentait de lui envoyer quelque chose sur le crâne pour le faire taire. Là, il ne le fit pas, sortant de son lit, il partit voir ce qui n'allait pas. Naruto se tenait le ventre et il grommelait tout seul, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Finalement une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue, sa respiration se fit un peu plus rapide mais il se calma. Sasuke avait envi de le réveiller, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Il se calma enfin, ne bougeant plus, gardant ses bras autour de son corps. Alors courageusement il préféra retourner à sa place et le regarda un moment, s'endormant en le fixant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Cela l'avait fait sursauter, d'habitude s'était son horloge interne qui le mettait debout et rien d'autre. Naruto n'était plus là, et il le rejoignit donc, se faisant charrier sur sa bouille endormie et son air de mauvais poil. Il maugréa des trucs incompréhensibles, entendant Naruto lui dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'en se faisant attaquer qu'il réagissait vite. Il sentit une odeur horrible et vit son coéquipier boire du lait à grumeau. Ça lui retourna l'estomac mais par vengeance, il ne le prévint pas, trouvant que de toute manière il n'avait qu'à être alerte sur des choses comme ça. Autrement le blond avait de nouveau cette bonne humeur sur la face. Sans doute son meilleur masque, et cela l'exaspéra un peu, parce que lui n'arrivait pas à faire ça.

-Va falloir que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Sakura.

-Tsss. Laisse la. Ça lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

-Ce que j'ai dis été méchant.

-Et ce qu'elle a dis ne l'était pas ?

-…oui mais…

-On a autre chose à faire Naruto. Quand je l'ai quitté elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

-Donc ça ira ?

-Hn.

-…ok héhéhé. Ben on ira voir ero sannin. Il doit déjà être aux bains publics.

-Je n'aime pas les bains publics.

-Qu'est ce que t'aime toi de toute manière ? et puis c'est pas pour se baigner, il y mate les femmes.

-…quoi ?

-Oui euh…il est pervers c'est pour ça que je l'appelle comme ça…

-Comme Kakashi ?

-…Il est celui qui écrit les livres de Kakashi sensei. Me regarde pas comme ça Sasuke ! je t'assure qu'il est super fort.

-…

-Je t'assure !

-Hm.

-Tiens, j'ai pas de café ici. Je bois que du lait moi le matin.

-…

Sasuke, ou plutôt son cerveau, ne capta pas de suite. Il attrapa le verre et faillit mourir en buvant du lait caillé. Il avait envi de vomir, et en levant les yeux sur le blond pour lui dire sa façon de pensée, il le trouva en train de le regarder, reposant son verre d'une main, léchant du bout de la langue un grumeau qui lui retourna à lui l'estomac. Comment faisait-il ?

-Je ne peux pas boire ça Usuratonkachi.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dis Usuratonkachi ?

-Ouais.

-…héhéhé. Enfin depuis le temps, enfin il le lui redisait. Sasuke lui avait un peu pardonné. Il se sentait revivre.

-Tu as autre chose ?

-Béh pourquoi tu veux pas de mon lait ?

-Parce qu'il est caillé et qu'avoir des grumeaux dans du lait c'est pas normal.

-Ah bon ? je trouvais que ça avait plus de goût.

-…c'est dégueulasse. Si toi tu peux en boire, moi je ne veux même pas essayer. T'as quoi d'autre ?

-…

-Naruto.

-…Ramen ?

-…

-Désolé, j'ai que ça moi !

-Tsss.

Il mangea donc un ramen instantané au petit déjeuner alors que son ventre lui réclamer quelque chose de plus matinal, avant de se battre pour aller à la douche en premier. Ils sortirent un peu plus tard Naruto totalement mort de rire après avoir voulu habiller Sasuke avec une combinaison orange. Finalement le brun avait bien trouvé du linge, mais trop petit ou serré pour lui. Il avait donc remis ses propres vêtements faisant fi de la saleté accrochée. Naruto accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il finit même par prendre Sasuke par la main pour qu'il aille plus vite. Il poussa une petite exclamation en le voyant et il se mit à agiter la main avec fureur. Mais le sensei ne les vit pas, bien trop occupé à remplir le sol de bave. En contemplation béate, un œil vissé sur la palissade des bains publics, Jiraya prenait des notes. Déjà Sasuke ne l'aima pas.

-Hey ero sanniiiin !!! le blond agita la main en accélérant encore.

-Tchhhh baisse d'un ton Naruto, tu vas me faire repérer !!!

-Héhéhé. Il se planta près de l'homme.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Jiraya voyait venir Sasuke d'un pas nonchalant et d'un regard manquant totalement de respect.

-D'après vous ?

-Haha, je le savais, tu veux que je t'apprenne tout mon art du voyeurisme et….

-Gué….non, ça vous pouvez vous le garder. Je veux devenir plus fort, et Sasuke aussi !

-Et alors ?

-Lorsque l'Akatsuki reviendra je leur foutrai la pâté tout simplement, et se baka s'occupera de son frère les doigts dans le nez. A l'image de Sasuke le faisant, il pouffa, se ramassant un coup de coude du brun.

-…J'y avais déjà pensé pour toi, il faudra de toute manière que l'on t'y prépare puisqu'ils risquent de revenir. On ne pourra pas toujours te suivre à la trace et te sauver. Mais et toi ?

-…

-Je te cause p'tit macaque. Pourquoi je devrais t'aider toi ?

-Sasuke dis lui quoi.

-Hmpf Usuratonkachi tu…

-Pourquoi ? le regard du maître avait changé. Il voulait une vraie raison.

-…apprenez-moi ce que j'aurais appris chez Orochimaru. J'ai une vengeance à mener.

-Tu crois vraiment que ce soit une bonne raison ? vivre pour une vengeance c'est…

-C'est toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre autrement tant que je n'aurais pas tué mon frère ! j'ai vu…j'ai…

Sasuke eut l'air perdu un instant, et Naruto tourna les yeux de lui à Jiraya. Il y avait là une détermination sans bornes, mais aussi une grande colère. Jiraya ne savait si elle était dirigée contre lui ou contre Itachi. D'un coup l'Uchiha releva la tête, ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux azurs. C'était un regard qui lui plaisait même si les raisons n'étaient pas des meilleurs.

-Contre un sharingan il n'y en a qu'un autre qui marche. Je suis l'autre. Et du même coup, je servirais au village non ? du moment que j'acquiers la puissance, peu importe qui me la donne et qui je sers !!! Je veux juste pouvoir arrêter le cours de sa vie de mes mains !!!

-...pourquoi n'es tu pas allé vers lui finalement ?

-Parce que l'on m'a arrêté…et promis une chose.

Naruto voyait que la situation avait dérapé, le regard que Sasuke venait de lui lancer était acéré comme son meilleur kunaï. Jiraya n'aimait pas les prétentieux qui plus est nommé génie par tous les autres. Il savait que cela aurait été difficile surtout que Sasuke n'avait pas un caractère facile et qu'il s'emportait lorsque l'on parlait de son frère. Naruto ne voyait plus qu'une chose à faire, mais il fut coupé alors qu'il allait parler.

-Jiraya, moi aussi je te le demande. La silhouette stricte de la cinquième s'avança.

-Tsunade ? mais…

-Je préfère avoir cet Uchiha dans mon camp. Et si pour le garder il ne suffit que de lui donner du pouvoir.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que…

-Tais-toi. Ordre de ton Hokage.

-De l'Hokage hein…hmmmpfff.

Tsunade venait de se mettre face à lui et ne le quitta des yeux qu'un instant pour fusiller Sasuke d'un regard. D'un mouvement de tête, elle enjoignit Jiraya de la suivre, et partant un peu plus loin, les deux sannins se mirent à discuter à faible voix, se disputant plus qu'autre chose. Sasuke les fixait, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Naruto ne s'y attarda pas, voyant que la situation devenait tendue. Il venait de se pencher à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, de lui susurrer ce qu'il fallait faire. L'autre n'était pas partant, mais Naruto lui hurla :

-…Sasuke, maintenant !!!

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du brun découragé et le blond eut l'air encore plus déterminé que d'habitude. Prenant un air contrit, Sasuke disparut comme le blond dans un nuage de fumée. Jiraya s'arrêta de grogner pour voir deux sexy méta apparaître. La blonde se jeta à son cou.

-Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois Naruto !!! une technique ne marche pas deux fois sur le même ninja !!!

-Grrr !!! Sasuke !!

-Non. Le brun était devenu une brune plantureuse aux formes plus que généreuses.

-Mais…raah !! Bon Harem no jutsu !

Une armada blonde entoura la seule personne male physiquement qu'il restait. Sasuke fut entouré de blondes affriolantes, il pouvait sentir les formes de ces dernières sur lui, et il en frissonna d'exaspération. Il murmura à une blonde de le lâcher, mais elle eut un petit rire narquois et l'attrapa par la main pour le guider parmi toutes ses semblables pour qu'il participe à ce que ses consœurs faisaient à Jiraya. Sasuke aurait voulu mourir foudroyer sur l'instant tellement il ne voulait pas faire ça. Quelques poses aguichantes de Naruto plus tard, Jiraya accepta le deal au soulagement du brun qui put redevenir un homme. Quand elles disparurent toutes, Jiraya eut un cri de désespoir et secoua Naruto comme un prunier pour qu'il puisse recommencer. Tsunade abattit sa main sur son crâne, le clouant sur le sol.

-Allez vous préparer, vous partez dans l'heure. Et toi Sasuke, faut que je te parle.

-Hn.

-Après, que feras-tu ?

-Ce que je ferais après quoi ?

-La mort de ton frère imbécile.

-…

Sasuke ne semblait pas comprendre. Les deux adultes virent qu'il n'avait jamais pensé plus loin que la mort de l'autre. Naruto passa un bras autour de son ventre et l'emporta avec lui, Sasuke pesta, perdant l'équilibre mais se rattrapant in extremis pour se mettre à courir derrière lui comme un dérater. Les deux adolescents disparurent de leurs vues.

-Il vaut mieux l'avoir de notre coté et savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait.

-…je pense aussi.

-Autrement il pourrait devenir une menace. Garde un œil sur celui là, il vaut mieux. Fais en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas comme Orochimaru.

-…je ferais de mon mieux Tsunade.

-Hm. Fais plus que ça…ces deux là…ils vont nous en donner du souci.

-Ouais, je sais. Surtout l'Uchiha.

-Je n'en doute pas, il pourrait être un problème, j'en ai parlé avec Kakashi. Je lui ai dis de vous suivre.

-Kakashi avec nous…

-Il ne sera pas de trop crois moi. Et il pourra en apprendre un peu plus sur le sharingan autant à Sasuke que pour lui-même.

-…hm.

-Tu sais comment me joindre.

-Ouais. Dis Tsunade

-Hm ?

-Et si on allait manger un bout avant que je ne parte ?

-Huhuhu, si c'est un simple repas entre amis Jiraya, je ne dis pas non.

-…

Il eut l'air dépité et déçu, mais elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. Il se reprit donc, et continua de lui parler, la suivant sur le chemin pour manger quelque part. Sasuke écoutait le blond qui jacassait son bonheur à tue-tête, il n'en pouvait plus. Un petit groupe se profila, et il les salua, laissant Sasuke se tendre dans son coin comme un grand. Naruto se mit à discuter avec eux, particulièrement avec Kiba qui multipliait les œillades meurtrières vers l'Uchiha qui lui en rendait d'indifférence totale. Il leur dit qu'ils allaient s'entraîner en dehors du village pour quelques temps, répondant aux questions des autres, demandant un peu comment ceux qui n'étaient pas là allait par la suite. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus.

-J'y vais.

-Mais attends ! j'arrive !!

-Hn. Mais Sasuke avait commencé à marcher.

-SASUKE !

-Quoi ? tu peux pas aller faire ton sac son moi pour te tenir la main ?

-…ben si mais…

Déjà il ne l'écoutait plus, il venait de reprendre sa route. Naruto fronça des sourcils, ennuyé de le voir si solitaire à chaque fois. Kiba continua de lui parler, et le blond lui proposa à lui et aux autres de le suivre chez lui. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils le laissèrent à la sortie du village, ils s'en allèrent en voyant Sasuke revenir. Ce dernier posa son sac et s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre sous lequel Naruto avait trouvé refuge. Ils ne disaient rien, mais quelque chose travaillait le blond, cela se voyait.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Tu as vu Sakura ?

-…non.

-…je lui ai pas dis qu'on partait. Je lui ai pas dis au revoir…

-Vas-y.

-…je…je veux pas y aller tout seul. Je veux pas voir son visage en lui disant ça. Quand t'es parti…elle…non je peux pas…

-…c'est pour ça que tu voulais me suivre tout à l'heure ? Naruto baissa la tête, rougissant un peu.

-Tu n'iras pas le lui dire toi ?

-…

-J'ai demandé…j'ai dis à Kiba…de le lui dire pour moi.

-A Kiba ? kukuku.

-Quoi ?

-T'aurais pu te trouver quelqu'un de plus doué que lui, il lui dira ça comme un bourrin.

-Tu crois ? Naruto avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

-Oh les jeunes…où est Kakashi ?

-Kakashi ? Naruto s'était tourné vers Jiraya, ne comprenant pas.

-Ouais, il vient avec nous…il devrait déjà être là.

Sasuke soupira et grimpa sur une branche, fermant les yeux pour laisser le temps passer sans le voir. Naruto rebaissa la tête, il voulait voir Sakura, mais il avait tellement peur de sa réaction, ça l'énervait que Sasuke n'en ait ainsi rien à faire. Au bout de dix minutes, Jiraya commença à s'impatienter et repartit vers l'entrée du village pour le voir venir. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, qu'ils le virent enfin apparaître. Il se fit charrier par le blond qui fulminait, réveillant Sasuke qui attrapa son sac pour y aller sans perdre plus de temps. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois leurs affaires et commencèrent à partir. Naruto eut un regard en arrière, mais il n'y avait rien que quelques passants et les gardiens de l'entrée. Il continua donc avec les autres. Ils étaient assez éloignés lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de course. Les adultes continuèrent, Sasuke aussi, mais il stoppa quand il vit que Naruto ne suivait plus. Sakura était là, les regardant s'éloigner, serrant les poings et tentant de retenir ses larmes.

-DANS TROIS ANS JE SERAIS AUSSI FORTE QUE VOUS !!! PROMIS !!!

Un large sourire recouvrit la face de Naruto, tout sourire et lui fit un large au revoir. Sasuke leva juste le bras, mais ce simple geste lui suffit à la faire avoir un petit sourire. Ils se retrouveraient dans trois ans environ, le temps que l'Akatsuki revienne vers eux et qu'Orochimaru ne revienne à la charge pour le brun.

-M'OUBLIEZ PAAAAAAAS !!!!! DE TOUTE FACON JE SERAIS TELLEMENT FORTE QUE VOUS POURREZ PLUS VOUS PASSEZ DE MOIIIIII !!!!

-ÇA MARCHE SAKURAAAA!!!!

-JE VOUS ATTENDS LAAAAA !!!!!

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux et ne semblait pas prêt de bouger. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke barra sa gorge de son avant bras, l'étranglant à moitié en le tirant en arrière pour qu'il avance. Naruto pesta deux secondes, envoyant encore un sourire à la jeune fille qu'elle lui rendit. Sasuke eut un regard de coté et lui offrit un sourire rapide à son tour, au point qu'elle avait cru le rêvé. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent. Elle avait le cœur qui se serrait. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus visibles à l'horizon, donc assez rapidement, elle s'en alla d'un pas décidé. Traversant le village d'une traite, ne prêtant pas attention à Kiba qui voulut lui courir après à un moment. Devant elle se dressa les bâtiments qu'elle voulait rejoindre, elle accéléra encore, butant contre un homme, s'excusant à peine, faisant de son mieux pour arrêter ses larmes et essuyer ses joues mouillées. Devant la porte, elle respira un bon coup et frappa. Aujourd'hui elle deviendrait l'élève de Tsunade, qu'importe la difficulté. Elle se planta devant la femme et celle-ci reconnu les yeux du blond lorsqu'il était décidé.

-Que puis-je pour toi Sakura ?

-Qu'importe ce que vous me ferez subir. Pour eux deux je veux devenir forte et je pense que vous serez le meilleur maître que je puisse espérer.

-…je n'ai qu'une élève.

Tsunade retourna au document qu'elle lisait. En fait, c'était des anciens rapports de Kakashi où il laissait entendre que le nœud reliant les deux garçons était celle devant elle. Sakura eut envi de baisser les yeux, mais elle ne lâcha pas, cherchant un argument n'importe quoi. Plus que tout, elle devait la convaincre. Elle ne trouvait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle voulait, elle doutait d'elle, sentant ses larmes monter. Se mordant les lèvres, elle respira un grand coup et releva les yeux vers Tsunade. Elle s'essuya les coins des yeux rapidement.

-Je dois devenir forte. S'il vous plaît.

-…

-Pour eux…il faut que je puisse les aider…s'il vous plaît.

Tsunade eut un sourire en coin, reposant le dossier qu'elle tenait en main. Ce groupe lui rappelait beaucoup de chose, elle espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas comme ça avait été pour elle. Sakura ne cessait de la fixer, elle pouvait lire en elle se besoin qui l'avait elle-même animée des années auparavant.

-Je te préviens. Je déteste ceux qui abandonnent, et mon entraînement ne sera pas de tout repos.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller Hokage sama.

-…dès demain, tu seras mon élève Sakura. Après tout…si tu dois prendre part à leur destin, il vaut mieux que tu sois forte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

**_A suivre ( non sans blague)_**

et petite mise au point : oui je sais que Sasuke a vu Tsunade dans le manga, mais ici j'ai fais en sorte qu'il n'en est pas pris conscience, beaucoup trop centré sur lui même et sa vie, c'est pour ça que dans le chap 1 il la decouvre en gros. sinon je sais aussi que dans l'anime il l'a conné carrement puisqu'il fait des missions avant de se barrer du village...mais je prends ce qui m'arrange c'est tout.

a pluch et merci les futurs reviewers (ça vous prendra cinq minutes, moi ecrire cette histoire m'a pris des mois, donc merci à ceux qui y pensent)


	3. Chap 3 : ton secret

**slt les gens, désolé pour le retard. mon excuse ? oh elle est bonne...je me suis pété le peronnet et un ligament au niveau de la cheville. j'aurais du écouter mon super instinct, mais bon, j'ai voulu faire plaisir aux copines. bref, après m'être redresser le pied moi même pour qu'elles ne le voient pas à 90° de ma jambe (je vous jure je l'ai fait), j'ai sautillé gaiement vers la voiture qui m'a conduit aux urgences...quoi je ne suis pas normale? je n'ai pas eu mal ? bof pas plus que ça...et maintenant je me robotise mdr. bref bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie de martyr, et à peine sortie de l'hosto avec plaque et vis à l'appuis, je vous poste ceci...**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**A deux**

**Chap 3 : ton secret**

**Résumé : Naruto et Sasuke partent du village avec Kakashi et Jiraya pour s'entraîner et aussi trouver des infos.**

Depuis des jours ils marchaient, souvent en silence si Naruto ne se plaignait pas. Mais il le faisait peu. Kakashi lui avait fait passé un test sur le chemin et c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris quelle était son affinité, minaudant sous le nez de l'Uchiha qui l'ignora longtemps. Alors puisqu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il passa son temps à essayer de découper des feuilles en deux, se clonant parfois pour le faire. Dans ces moments là Sasuke prenait la tête de la file, ne supportant pas d'avoir plus d'un blond près de lui qui lui piaillait au moindre ratage. Ils s'arrêtaient peu et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était très peu de temps. Pendant ces pauses, l'armée blonde était des plus impressionnantes, plus d'une fois le brun prit place sur une branche comme il aimait le faire, et de là, il le regardait. Par deux fois déjà il avait vu un nombre plus qu'impressionnant du blond qui ne se souciait plus de personne excepté de sa feuille. Dans ces moments là, il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il cherchait tant à devenir si fort, lui qui n'avait personne à se venger. Souvent il ne stoppait que lorsqu'il s'évanouissait. Sasuke ne pouvait rien dire en voyant les efforts que son ami mettait en œuvre, lui avait l'impression de ne pas faire grand-chose par rapport à ce qu'il voyait. Sous l'ordre des deux senseis, il passait son temps à canaliser son énergie en un point dans sa main, le plus longtemps possible, autrement, il tentait de continuer à développer son chidori à plus de trois essais par fit signe à Kakashi et celui-ci eut un mouvement de tête compréhensif.

-Ero sennin !!!

-Ouais ?

-Ramenez moi des ramens !!!

-Je suis sourd.

-Hééééééé !!!!

Ils s'étaient arrêtés alors que l'autre avait continué sa route seul sur un petit chemin de campagne pour se rendre dans un petit village qui ne devait pas être loin. Il venait de leur faire un dernier signe alors que Naruto lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre Sasuke qui regardait s'éloigner l'homme d'un œil morne. Il soupira, l'envie l'en démanger, et il se laissa tenter. Sasuke lança son poing au niveau de la mâchoire tannée qui l'évita en le parant pour le renverser en arrière. Sasuke allait continuer lorsque la voix de Kakashi s'éleva :

-Plus tard les gars, on a à faire là.

-Mais Kakashi senseiii !!

-Non.

-Sasuke, je pensais que tu étais le plus responsable des deux, alors ne commence pas quelque chose comme ça quand on doit monter notre campement.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais son regard se fit plus dense, plus noir. Et en se baissant pour ramasser son sac qu'il avait laissé tombé, il vit la face de Naruto. Celui-ci était en colère et lui ne savait pas pourquoi. Naruto tout simplement avait remarqué la pression que d'autres mettaient sur les épaules du brun par des phrases aussi simples, et il détestait ça. Ce n'était pas étonnant à son sens qu'un enfant cherche à se surpasser par tous les moyens si l'on attendait à ce point trop de lui. Kakashi n'avait pas remarqué, et leur tourna dos pour continuer à avancer entre les bosquets, de manière à trouver un petit coin où ils seraient à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Plus d'une fois Jiraya avait disparu de la sorte, les laissant s'entraîner pendant qu'il allait s'informer, faire son repérage ou autre. Eux, ils montaient un petit campement à l'abri des regards indiscret, continuant par la suite à s'entraîner jusqu'à son retour. Celui-ci établit, Naruto n'attendit pas. Il se multiplia à en rendre malade Sasuke et déshabilla un pauvre arbre de son feuillage. Ses clones se mirent à s'entraîner avec motivation, et Kakashi les fixa sans rien dire, pensif quant à la suite de cet entraînement. Sasuke laissa le sceau le recouvrir, il fallait qu'il puisse supporter cette douleur le plus longtemps possible puisqu'il ne pourrait se défaire de cela. Il savait que travailler cela, ça ne plaisait pas à Kakashi, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il entendit des gémissements alors qu'il se contrôlait lui même pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Plusieurs clones s'effacèrent dans des petits nuages de fumée, d'autres grimaçaient de douleur mais tenaient bon. Sasuke décida de fermer les yeux. Tout comme Naruto, il fallait qu'il devienne fort, et tant que celui-ci résisterait ainsi, lui aussi le ferait. De son coté, Naruto pensait exactement la même chose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-BAISSE TOI BAKA !!!

-Uuuooooh !!! T'AS FAILLI ME DECAPITER !!!

-MAIS NON, T'AGGRAVES TOUJOURS TOUT !!!

-Pffff, vous avez bientôt fini ?

-OH SI ÇA VOUS PLAÎT PAS VOUS…

-USURATONKACHI !!

-GYAH !

Jiraya s'accouda sur le tronc près de lui, regardant d'un œil morne le combat qui avait lieu. Quelques jours auparavant, on lui avait dit qu'on lui donnerait des infos s'il se débarrassait de certaines nuisances. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait quelque chose de ce genre là, lorsqu'il était seul sur les routes dans le temps aussi ça se passait parfois de cette manière là. Sauf que là il s'ennuyait. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il avait décidé avec Kakashi de ne pas intervenir dans ce genre de combat qu'il refilait aux deux disciples, qui devaient, s'ils voulaient vivre, s'en sortir seuls comme des grands. Il devait reconnaître une seule chose, c'est que malgré toutes les engueulades, ils avaient pratiquement un timing parfait à eux deux.

-Il se préoccupe trop de Sasuke.

Kakashi venait d'apparaître à coté de lui, retirant son bandeau pour mieux voir les mouvements. Contrairement à Jiraya, il avait parfois envi d'agir, cela en partie parce qu'une fois Naruto s'était retrouvé avec une bien vilaine blessure. Elle avait guérie assez vite, et il n'avait rien laissé paraître, reprenant ensuite son entraînement, mais il ne fallait pas le perdre pour autant.

-Si on les sépare, il se peut qu'il améliore sa garde puisqu'il n'aura plus que lui-même à se préoccuper.

-…je pencherai pour une toute autre version. Je pense plutôt qu'il ferait encore pire juste pour finir le combat plus vite et courir à son secours car ne le voyant pas et sachant comment il est…enfin…tu vois.

-Hm, plausible avec lui. Et Sasuke…vraiment prudent.

-Comme d'habitude. Par contre il y a un mal avec eux.

-Un mal ?

-Ils hésitent à tuer et ça ne leur rendra pas service.

-…ils s'y mettront bien assez tôt, ce sont encore des enfants, il ne faut pas l'oublier, malgré ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils le restent.

-Mouais, mais ceux là il nous les faut mort.

-Je sais. S'ils ne se décident pas, on y va ?

-A voir, il faut qu'ils s'y mettent, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Bon et pour ce qui est de Naruto ?

-L'aide que j'ai demandé à Tsunade devrait bientôt venir. Dès lors, on les sépare et on ne les laisse plus se voir sauf si on bouge.

-Ok.

-Hm, on fera comme prévu.

-Autrement, vous avez bientôt fini votre écrit ?

-Tu rigoles ? j'en ai encore pour quelques temps huhuhu.

-Et je peux pas en lire quelques pages seulement ?

-Je…

-NARUTO BAKA !!!!

Les deux grands ninjas mirèrent de nouveau le combat, juste à temps pour voir un homme sur eux. Kakashi allait réagir, mais Naruto apparut devant lui, donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui vola un peu plus haut. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se reprendre, il enchaîna plusieurs coups avec ses clones et l'éclata au sol, Sasuke le finissant en y apposant un chidori de faible densité pour ne pas perdre toute son énergie. Se voyant perdre un compagnon, un autre homme créa des sortes de chiens de terres dont l'un mordit le brun au bras pour le mettre à terre. Il fit mouche. Sasuke venait de se faire renverser, il se concentra, un petit courant électrique s'éleva de lui, l'entourant d'une fine lumière bleuté mais qui s'éteignit bien vite, il n'y arrivait toujours pas pour de bon et il grimaça en sentant les crocs qui venaient de lui trouer la peau. Le voir à terre fit hurler de rage Naruto, il s'élança bien en hauteur après avoir laissé plusieurs clones pour retenir les monstres de terre. Dans sa main se forma un rasenshuriken, et il l'abattit sur l'homme qui le retenait jusque là de rejoindre son compagnon. Un énorme cratère se forma, un vent terrible souffla et même les deux senseis durent se protéger de son souffle. Sasuke vit le trou béant, et il vit Naruto bondir du trou, le souffle court mais toujours la rage au ventre. Naruto était déjà en train de repartir en direction de Sasuke pour l'aider, mais le brun, en voyant son coup, venait à nouveau de ressentir de la haine. De la haine envers lui-même et envers son ami. La tension électrique réapparut autour de lui et explosa au point que lui-même en ressentit de la douleur. Naruto s'écarta alors qu'une odeur de porc grillé s'éleva à quelques pas de lui.

-SASUKE ?!

-Hn.

-Ça va ? t'as encore des p'tits trucs bleus qui se baladent sur le corps.

-Me touche pas débile profond, c'est de l'électricité.

-Ça fait pas mal ?

-…Sasuke aurait préféré mourir que lui dire qu'il s'était pratiquement électrocuté lui-même.

-Moi en tout cas je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas y arriver avant quelques jours.

-NARUTO !

-OUAIS ? le blond se retourna vers Jiraya qui avait l'air ennuyé en regardant ce qu'il restait de son ennemi.

-Tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi de lui maintenant ? on aura rien à montrer ! il reste…Jiraya était en train de chercher un terme que Kakashi lui trouva.

-Rien ?

-Rien ouais, tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Kakashi.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent vers eux, et Kakashi fit comme Naruto, s'accroupissant à ses cotés pour mieux voir Sasuke qui ne s'était toujours pas décider à se relever. Jiraya se pencha sur l'homme, plissant le nez devant l'odeur désagréable. Il soupira, remuant la tête de droite à gauche, mettant ses poings à ses hanches, avant de se tourner vers la petite troupe.

-Et celui là, fort est celui qui arrivera à déterminer qui s'était. Pfff, pas de fric, pas de bouffe.

-Mais s'ils ont disparu c'est qu'ils sont morts non ?

-Ouais mais tout le monde peut les avoir tués. Alors pourquoi me donner ce que je leur en demandais ? réfléchis un minimum s'il te plaît, être niais toute ta vie, ça ne te servira à rien.

Les mots de Jiraya étaient durs, Naruto avait baissé la tête depuis longtemps, ces paroles le touchant grandement. Cela satisfaisait Sasuke qui était en train de sourire à demi, continuant d'écouter le grand sannin en train de pester sur des restes de corps inutiles et inutilisables. Naruto releva la tête comme il le faisait toujours, défiant Jiraya de sa meilleure moue, il ne voulait pas se laisser marcher dessus, car il devait exister une solution, même s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il pourrait faire de ces restes peu reluisant.

-On peut toujours essayer de…

-Ouais, ouais. Je vais voir ça. Tu fais quoi toi ? tu campes ? tu ne te relèves pas ?

Jiraya regardait Sasuke d'un air un peu exaspéré, c'était qu'il détestait toujours autant les génies, surtout quand ils étaient ainsi suffisant et qu'ils se moquaient des autres. Sasuke grommela et chassa la main de Naruto qui essayait de l'aider, cherchant la force pour se redresser par lui même. Levant les yeux au ciel, Naruto bouda, ne cherchant plus à rien faire pour lui. Kakashi qui observait beaucoup, avait vu plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait, et il savait que la jalousie de Sasuke, son sentiment de supériorité surtout, pourraient être un réel problème dans un futur proche. Regardant les dernières petites lueurs bleues, il redescendit son bandeau avant de tourner son œil sur son ancien maître dont la bouche était affaissée.

-De l'aide ?

-Non, ça ira. Retournez au campement. Naruto tu me fais ce que je t'ai dis, Sasuke, il faudra que l'on retravaille ce que je viens de voir.

-…

-Depuis quand tu utilises ça ?

-On ne m'a jamais demandé de ne pas chercher de nouveau coups par moi-même.

-…

Naruto donna un coup de coude dans le dos de Sasuke qui détourna enfin les yeux de ceux de Jiraya. Celui-ci le regardait un peu mauvais, et les poings sur les hanches, il se mit à réfléchir sur quoi faire. Après deux gestes envers Kakashi, Jiraya invoqua un crapaud et se pencha sur les cadavres.

-Bon pour nous c'est par là les gars.

Le trio regarda Jiraya partir après qu'il eut récupérer ce qu'il put pour le jeter en travers d'un crapaud qui le suivait à présent de près. Naruto jeta un regard de coté à Sasuke et un air de défi se peignit sur sa face, le brun n'en devint que plus sombre. Des mois étaient passés, des jours entiers à côtoyer Naruto et à voir son évolution. Là encore, il pouvait voir cet étrange chakra le recouvrir, comme à son habitude il tentait de supporter la pression de cette énergie sur lui. Il râla mais fit de même laissant le sceau prendre possession de son corps. Ça faisait mal, chaque partie de son corps semblait vibrer, mais il tint bon. Jamais il ne lâcherait un millimètre de terrain à son meilleur rival. Lorsque ce dernier décidait de faire ça, il le faisait aussi, même s'il souffrait l'enfer. Le but de cet entraînement étant de garder le plus longtemps possible leurs formes pour pouvoir le mieux les contrôler. Ils rentrèrent ainsi jusqu'à leur campement qu'ils avaient ici depuis quelques semaines, et Naruto arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour voir s'il arrivait à refaire son rasenshuriken. Sasuke s'éloigna, il avait un mal de chien à l'épaule.

Une explosion eut lieu non loin de lui. Naruto se tenait dans un cratère, en sueur, il en sortit, rampant un peu dans l'herbe, il avait l'air d'avoir mal, mais recommença. L'acharnement du blond ne cessait de le surprendre. Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que Naruto puisse apprendre autant de chose en si peu de temps, mais ils n'évoluaient pas assez vite au goût de leur nouveau sensei. Il jura, s'isola et se concentra. Une autre explosion eut lieu, il entendit un cri de victoire et Naruto arriva en marchant de travers vers lui pour lui montrer sa joie. Pour y répondre, il lui cala son poing dans le ventre en lui hurlant de lui foutre la paix et d'aller mourir plus loin. Les yeux du blond avaient battu un record d'ouverture, il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que Sasuke détestait le voir plus fort. Baissant la tête, il partie à l'opposer de là où se trouver son compagnon et prit place à même le sol en se tenant le ventre tout du long. Seul, il laissa de nouveau l'énergie de Kyubi le recouvrir, cherchant à oublier Sasuke, partant rejoindre le renard pour lui parler. Dernièrement, il s'était rendu compte des limites le liant au démon et surtout que le renard pouvait être bien bavard lorsqu'il partait dans de longues tirades. Souvent il essayait de rusé, mais dans ses propos il y avait sans doute plus de vrai qu'il ne le laissait entendre, et Naruto s'y faisait, gardant parfois quelques réserves sur ce qu'il entendait et dont il n'était pas sur.

L'Uchiha cherchait à se calmer plus loin mais n'y arriver pas vraiment, seul le fait de voir dans sa main se concentrer l'énergie comme il le voulait, lui rendit plus ou moins un poil de bonne humeur. Restait à voir maintenant s'il arriverait là où il le désirait. Kakashi observait les deux jeunes du coin de l'œil, relisant encore son Icha préféré. Il espérait que bientôt l'aide demandée arriverait, car il était dangereux d'avoir Naruto dans cet état. Lui et Jiraya avait bien sentit l'énergie de Kyubi, et surtout ils avaient remarqué que lorsqu'il était fatigué, celle-ci était encore plus présente, planant dangereusement comme dans un jeu malsain autour d'eux. Jiraya revint en fin d'après midi, les retrouvant extenués, Kakashi tout de même alerte derrière son bouquin. Il s'en approcha pour lui parler puis s'adressa aux deux autres :

-NARUTO, SASUKE, ICI !

-…

-On va rester ici un moment. Sasuke, tu continus ce que l'on a vu et tu restes ici. Naruto, tu me suis. Si vous avez quelque chose à vous dire, dites-le. Vous n'allez pas vous revoir avant un moment.

Naruto parut étonné de cette remarque, et il leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se toisèrent et chacun eut un sourire en coin. Le défi était en quelque sorte lancé. Naruto fit juste un signe de salut au brun et se planta aux cotés de son maître qui parla un dernier coup à l'oreille de Kakashi. Finalement, ils disparurent derrière des grands sapins. Sasuke savait que bientôt il sentirait cette énergie monstrueuse dont personne ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Tout d'un coup, il sentit une aura meurtrière et évita de justesse une attaque. Kakashi le mirait froidement et lui fit signe de l'attaquer, auteur du coup précédent qui aurait pu lui faire grand mal. L'argenté n'y alla pas de main morte depuis peu lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à deux, souvent il finissait en sang ce qui souvent avait fait hurlé Naruto qui n'en menait pas plus large. Là, Kakashi semblait vraiment sérieux, et au fond de lui il sentit se mêlait à un petit sentiment de crainte, beaucoup d'excitation. Qu'importe cependant l'état dans lequel il finirait. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêterait maintenant. Le résultat était plus important que tout autre chose, activant ses sharingans, il accourut à lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke venait d'atterrir violemment au sol, et il cracha un filet de sang en même temps qu'il tentait de se redresser. Relevant la tête avec colère sur son sensei qui avait jusque là reçu à peine deux coups, il se rendit compte de la sensation de vide qu'il ressentait. La forêt elle-même était plus silencieuse qu'à son habitude. Il regarda vers l'endroit où se tenait le blond, oubliant son combat. Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien, comme s'il avait disparu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke tu veux t'arrêter pour aujourd'hui ?

-…il est toujours là ?

-Bien sur. Tu ne le sens pas ? un sourire narquois s'empara des lèvres de Kakashi, du moins cela se lisait sur sa face.

-Tsss.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis toujours pas assez fort. Continuons.

-Hmm, et ben vas y, attaque moi. Je n'attends que ça.

Kakashi voyait que son état n'était pas des meilleurs, Sasuke ne faisait que ça depuis des heures, et tout ce qu'il avait fait été de gagner un peu de vitesse et de précision. Mais, il savait aussi que comme Naruto, Sasuke s'entraînait jusqu'à ne pratiquement plus pouvoir tenir debout. Donc il releva son livre pour le lire, et Sasuke fut déterminer à le lui faire regretter. Son sceau reprit possession de son corps, ses sharingans dévisagèrent méchamment son adversaire et il se mit à courir. Il enchaînait coups sur coups et le voir éviter toutes ses attaques lui prenait la tête. Il s'approcha assez pour déclencher un chidori nagashi qui n'eut aucun effet mis à part éloigner quelques instants le sensei qui se préparait à répliquer. Serrant les dents, Sasuke laissa le sceau l'envahir et courut à Kakashi, serrant le poing pour le toucher au menton. Il n'était qu'a trois pas lorsqu'il vit le sensei lever le bras, levant le pouce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

-POUCE !

-Hu ?

Il stoppa net devant le doigt levé, louchant à moitié devant, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réplique. Kakashi regardait dans la direction opposée, et il rangea son livre. En suivant la direction qu'il le voyait regarder, il observa une ombre qui se mouvait dans la faible lueur de la lune pourtant pleine mais cachée par d'immenses et larges nuages. En s'écartant quelques instants, ils découvrirent un anbu.

-Continue seul pour le moment. Je reviens.

-Qui est ce ?

-Certainement le renfort demandé.

-Renfort ?

Mais Kakashi ne répondit pas, et Sasuke dévisagea l'ombre, se demandant pour qui serait ce renfort, lui ou Naruto ? il voulait savoir. Kakashi alla jusqu'à l'homme, engageant la conversation. L'autre opinait de la tête, n'accordant même pas un mouvement de tête à Sasuke. Ce dernier s'en fichait, il venait de s'asseoir, laissant circuler l'énergie en lui, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Kakashi lui pointa une direction. L'homme disparu à travers les feuillages. A bout de souffle, Sasuke se releva pourtant quand l'autre fut de retour et se mit en position de combat, essayant de tenir du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ses jambes. Dans ses tripes il sentait la rage, le renfort n'était pas pour lui. Il était faible, son frère avait raison.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui Sasuke ?

-Naruto…Naruto va me dépasser…

-…

-Cette énergie…qu'importe ce que je dois faire, il faut que je la surpasse.

-Ça va être dur.

-...

-Il ne t'a toujours pas dis ce que c'était hein.

-…Sasuke respirait un peu plus fortement, il avait l'impression que son bras allait se détacher de son épaule tellement son épaule lui faisait mal. Il remua la tête négativement.

-…quand tu sauras, si jamais tu fuis…je pourrais te tuer.

-Je ne fuirais plus jamais. Si je n'arrive pas à battre ce qui se dresse devant moi, alors je ne pourrais jamais le battre lui.

-…ta haine t'aveugle comme d'habitude.

-Ma haine est tout ce que j'ai.

Sasuke prit son autre apparence, s'aidant de ses ailes pour gagner en vitesse, s'éclipsant pratiquement de la vision de son sensei. Il était assez satisfait de sa vitesse à présent, même s'il était déterminé à l'améliorer toujours plus. D'ailleurs il y travaillait dur, ayant demandé à Kakashi de lui apposé plusieurs sceau pesant aussi lourd sur ses membres que des poids. Kakashi rangea son Icha Icha qu'il avait ressorti en revenant et du faire plus attention.

-C'est uniquement parce que tu ne veux rien d'autre que tu n'as que ça.

Le brun ne l'écouta pas, améliorant encore sa vitesse et sa rage. Kakashi vit venir sur lui un chidori qui était devenu noir, laissant une trainée crépitant derrière lui. Il l'évita et vit les dégâts que Sasuke venait de faire et se demanda s'il avait cherché à le tuer. Ce qui était sûrement probable. A bout de souffle, haletant, l'apparence du brun oscillait entre deux états, mais toujours haineux, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, il reprit le combat. Kakashi savait que si Sasuke continuait comme ça, alors Tsunade aurait eu raison de vouloir tout faire pour le garder au village et vivant. Mais maintenant, il fallait apprivoiser son psyché si réfractaire et faire en sorte que jamais il ne s'attaque au village. Quelques longues minutes encore ils continuèrent, et Sasuke s'étala sur le sol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, et alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Sasuke le vit apparaître d'entre deux fourrés en éclatant de rire. Les deux hommes le suivaient de près. Naruto lui donnait l'impression de boiter un peu, mais lorsqu'il vit Sasuke, cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir jusqu'à lui en gloussant, l'air extrêmement heureux. Les senseis se parlaient, le blond lui parlait, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Depuis des jours il se trainait un mal de tête horrible, suivi de douleurs physique en particulier sur le coté gauche de son corps, en cet instant même, il était tiraillé par elle, alors il lui lança un regard qui aurait fait taire n'importe qui, mais lui, ça le fit juste avoir un air surpris deux secondes, le temps de se fabriquer un sourire. Il allait lui parler mais il fut coupé :

-NARUTO !!!

-Ouais ?

-On y retourne.

-…J'arrive.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il lui offrit toujours se sourire franc qui l'énervait plus que tout. Sasuke serra le poing, se sentant sur le point de le frapper pour évacuer cette haine qui n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'être. Mais le voir aussi en forme l'énervait, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

-Hey Sasuke.

-…

-La prochaine fois, faudrait que l'on voit de quoi on est capable hein.

-…

-Bon, j'y vais. A bientôt.

-…

Lui ne le regardait même plus, voir ces deux billes bleutées sur lui avait juste le don de lui donner de envie de meurtre. Naruto baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Puisqu'ils se voyaient si peu souvent, il aurait bien voulu un peu plus de chaleur. Traînant des pieds, il retourna auprès de Jiraya et ils repartirent. Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'un sannin est plus d'intérêt pour le blond que pour lui. Il sentit Kakashi à ses cotés, et sa mâchoire se serra tout comme ses doigts qui griffèrent la terre violement pour l'aider à se contenir.

-Tant que tu ne me battras pas, ne crois pas qu'il viendra contre toi.

-…et Sasuke se demanda qui Naruto devrait battre pour avoir se privilège, le sannin ? l'autre homme ? Il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir suivi sa voie vers Orochimaru.

-Jiraya déteste les petits génies qui ne sont pas humble.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'en étais un

-Ouais mais tout le monde le pense pourtant. Par rapport à Naruto, tu as besoin de moins d'attention en ce qui concerne ton entraînement. Tu apprends plus vite, tu comprends mieux et tu te contrôle mieux, cela même malgré ce sceau.

Sasuke vit le coup de Kakashi venir. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait appris à ne plus désactiver son sharingan près de lui. L'autre l'attaquait toujours quand il s'y attendait le moins, comme maintenant. Il ne s'était pas battu depuis un moment puisqu'il suivait son entraînement, dont il ne comprenait pas le but. Sasuke enchaîna plusieurs coups de pieds, mais Kakashi les paraît tous pour finalement l'envoyer au tapis. Il était essoufflé, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'entraînait trop, ne faisant que ça de ses journées, prenant très peu de pauses. Et il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Tant qu'il ne prenait pas cette autre apparence, il n'arrivait pas à le mettre à mal. C'est à peine si Kakashi découvrait son œil.

-Qu'est ce qui t'énerves comme ça Sasuke ? tu te bats n'importe comment, tu fais des erreurs de débutants.

-…

-C'est de le voir qui t'a perturbé ?

Sa colère n'arrivait pas à descendre, son irritation n'était que croissante, il se mordit la lèvre au point de saigner. Sasuke détestait que l'on puisse lire en lui comme ça, relevant la tête, il le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est là qu'il se sentit mal ou plutôt pas très bien, comme un vertige, une sensation légère qui l'oppresser un peu. Il cligna des yeux une fois et quand il les rouvrit, il se tenait dans un endroit totalement noir. Face à lui, il y avait un Kakashi qui se faisait transpercer de sabre, et près de lui, il y avait son frère. La voix calme de l'Hatake s'éleva alors dans son dos.

-La dernière fois que j'ai subi ça, c'est ton frère qui me l'a fait. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre comment faire ce que je te montre, c'est juste une illusion, tu ne crains rien ici, je te montre juste ce qu'il m'a fait.

-…

-Tu penses ne pas évoluer Sasuke, mais tu vois bien que c'est faux. Ne vois tu pas tout ce que j'ai pu t'apprendre, rien déjà que par la copie que te permets le sharingan ?

-C'est trop lent.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être plus rapide non plus. Un Uchiha t'apprendrait son savoir, il n'y aurait aucun problème, tu pourrais aller très loin très vite. Mais nous avons tout à découvrir.

-Vous en avez un.

-…tu as mis le doigt dessus. Je n'en ai qu'un.

-…

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi Sasuke ?

-…

-Parce que j'avais perdu mon œil en aidant mon meilleur ami qui avait eu plus de cœur que moi et qui était parti sauver notre coéquipière que j'avais abandonné pour suivre l'ordre de mission. Ça c'est mal passé, nous nous sommes fais avoir et quand il n'y a plus rien eu à faire pour lui, il a arraché son œil de sa propre orbite, enfin presque, et m'a dit qu'il verrait l'avenir grâce à moi. L'œil que je possède est l'œil de mon meilleur ami.

-Que…

-Je vis avec mes péchés et mes erreurs moi aussi.

-…

-Sortons d'ici, tu veux, je ne peux tenir aussi longtemps que ton frère pour ce genre d'illusion. Il faudra que l'on améliore cette technique pour toi, vu que tu as son sang, tu n'en es pas moins capable que lui, je pense avoir compris comment ça marche. Et puis je t'expliquerai quelque chose par rapport à mon sharingan. J'aimerai que tu essaies toi aussi.

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment on sort de là ?

-Hahahaha.

Sasuke se tenait face à l'autre, le regardant remettre en place son bandeau. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Kakashi ne le désactivait jamais à présent. Avoir appris ça sur son sensei lui avait un peu apaisé l'esprit. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir évolué ce soir. Kakashi était en train de lui expliquer l'attaque d'Itachi, il lui expliquait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ce qu'il voyait surtout était que Sasuke l'écoutait mais d'une oreille distraite. Alors il se tut, attendant que le brun remarque son silence. Sasuke n'était pas expressif, il avait toujours du mal à trouver les mots. De ce fait, il n'avait pas parlé de suite, il avait tout d'abord essayé de prendre une pose cool qui le rendait si souvent hautain, avant de jurer silencieusement et de lui lancer un regard perçant.

-…il était en forme.

-En forme ? Tu parles de Naruto ?

-Hn.

-Huhuhu, tu n'as toujours pas vu hm ?

-Vu quoi.

-…les efforts qu'il fait pour toi bien sur. Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir Naruto…oui jamais je n'aurai pensé le voir faire ce qu'il fait à présent.

-…

-Suis-moi. Je veux que tu voies ça de tes yeux vu. Et ensuite Sasuke, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ingrat envers lui. En ce moment, il trime à un point que tu n'imagines sans doute pas vu l'immense respect qu'on peut lire parfois dans tes charmantes prunelles…

-…

Kakashi prit route vers l'orée de la forêt et l'autre le suivit, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Normalement Jiraya ne voulait pas qu'il voit l'entraînement de son ami, alors Kakashi l'avait mis en garde. Alors pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils glissaient doucereusement contre les herbes et les feuilles, faisant à peine bruisser le tout, évitant les brindilles pour finalement finir par se déplacer en s'adhérant aux troncs à l'humus bien présent, qui les empêchait d'avoir une bonne prise et leur faisait risquer de tomber à chaque instant. Enfin il s'arrêta, et il prit place près de lui, se fondant dans le noir presque parfaitement. Il entendit une explosion en contrebas et de la branche où il se tenait, il put le voir. Naruto haletait, tenant plus sur ses quatre membres que sur ses deux jambes. Ses vêtements étaient pire que précédemment, du sang s'écoulait par endroit et Jiraya avait l'air impitoyable à ses cotés. Naruto se redressa en grimaçant de douleur et alla sur son adversaire qui gardait les bras croisés et l'air sévère. Aucune n'attaque n'arrivait à le toucher, et cela malgré le fait que Naruto portait se manteau rougeâtre sur lui. Il disparut d'autour de lui. Son maître lui donna un coup qui lui fit manger la terre tête la première.

-Je t'ai dis de garder apparent sa forme ! il faut que tu le contrôle !!!

-Ça…me fait…mal.

-Tsss, je ne te croyais pas si faible. veux-tu la prochaine fois que Sasuke disparaisse pour de bon sous la volonté de son frère ou d'Orochimaru ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se concentra. L'énergie de Kyubi le recouvrit de nouveau, il fonça sur Jiraya. Plusieurs coups que l'autre para sans trop pousser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une queue fut parfaitement dessiner que Jiraya eut un peu de mal, et Sasuke put voir l'autre homme se tendre un instant, prêt à intervenir. Cela ne dérangea pas Naruto, il continuait à se battre avec vigueur et atteignit finalement son opposant d'un revers de sa queue. Le maître s'étala un peu plus loin et se releva en le félicitant, mais sa face changea d'expression. Naruto geignait de douleur alors qu'une deuxième queue commençait à sortir, elle était même à demi formée. Il tomba à terre, griffant le sol, bavant de douleur, ses yeux commençant à rouler dans leurs orbites. Sasuke sentait son cœur s'affoler.

-YAMATO !!!

-Eh…OUI...OUI !!! pardon. L'homme qui déjà pantelait lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, se concentra pour l'aider.

Mettant ses mains en avant, les poteaux sculptés autour de lui foncèrent sur le blond pour le maintenir emprisonné fermement. Jiraya en profita pour accourir à lui et lui apposer un sceau alors que les figures de bois semblaient manger le chakra en trop. Lorsqu'ils le relâchèrent, Naruto fit quelques pas en titubant. Il se sentait si mal, tout son corps le blessait. D'une masse il tomba à genoux, toutes les couleurs se mélangèrent, ses yeux roulèrent et il s'affala face la première sur le sol poussiéreux. Jiraya essayait de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le blond et l'attrapa finalement pour le déposer sur une couchette un peu plus loin alors que Yamato se laissa tomber en arrière, complètement exténué.

-Alors ?

-Il est HS pour quelques heures je pense. Repose-toi et sois vigilant. La prochaine fois, je devrais le pousser plus loin.

-Ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Je sais. Mais si on ne l'aide pas il le fera seul, et s'il le fait seul, on est sûrement tous mort.

-Tsss, cette habitude qu'il a de ne jamais s'arrêter.

-Hahaha, et ouais. Mais un idiot reste un idiot.

-Mais quand même, il ne dort que lorsqu'il est HS, ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

-Et qu'est ce qui est bon pour lui ?

-…

-C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il devait évoluer rapidement et ne pas laisser un millimètre de terrain se creuser entre lui et Sasuke. Cet imbécile croit toujours être derrière l'Uchiha…

Sasuke n'écoutait plus trop la conversation. Ce qui venait de voir l'horrifiait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le blond voulait aller si loin. Car il le savait, s'il faisait ça ainsi, c'était pour lui. Kakashi vit parfaitement la face de son élève pâlir plus qu'à son habitude, tout comme il le vit parfaitement son petit geste. Sasuke s'était rattrapé au tronc comme pour se soutenir. Naruto venait de rouvrir les yeux et de sa main il essayait de s'appuyer sur le sol.

-HHnnnnn…

-Non Naruto. Tu te la fermes et tu dors.

-Er…

-Non je te dis.

Naruto essayait toujours de se relever, mais son maître passa près de lui, mit sa main sur son front et l'obligea ainsi à dormir. Naruto s'affala de nouveau, et Jiraya le porta un peu plus loin pour le poser sur une couche. Kakashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, l'invitant par se geste à s'en aller. L'Uchiha eut tôt fait de le dépasser, arrivant sur leur lieu d'entraînement bien plus vite que pour venir. Et à peine eurent-ils atterris que l'argenté l'attrapa par le col pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vois, pour devenir plus fort, il met sa vie en jeu, car s'il perd contre…contre ça…il n'existera plus.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Kakashi ignora sa question.

-Et je t'assure qu'il ne pense à gagner en force uniquement que pour toi. Etre Hokage, ce rêve qu'il avait, il l'a mis de coté et je ne pense pas qu'il voit que ce qu'il apprend aujourd'hui lui servira demain pour cela aussi.

-…

-Lorsque je lui ai parlé plus tôt, la seule chose qu'il a continué de me demander a été : est qu'il est devenu plus fort aussi ?

-…

-Il ne voit qu'une chose pour le moment : ton dos. Et désespérément, il essaie d'être cote à cote de toi pour voir la même chose que toi.

-…

-Si tu le trahis…

-Tsss. Je retourne m'entraîner.

Ce soir là, et les jours qui suivirent, Kakashi put voir Sasuke mettre une ardeur pire que celle habituelle dans ce qu'il faisait. Il ne disait plus rien contre Naruto, et cela lui plaisait. Ainsi il avait du comprendre que le blond se donnait vraiment à fond. Kakashi lui parla de ce qu'il pensait lui faire et de ce que Jiraya était venu lui dire plutôt. Ils travaillèrent ainsi conjointement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils se retrouvèrent une bonne semaine plus tard. Jiraya avait décidé de bouger, il devait aller plus vers l'est. Sur le chemin, ils continuèrent leur entraînement. Cette fois-ci fut placé des sceaux à leurs pieds. Naruto arrivait à peine à lever sa jambe du sol, et Sasuke avait à peine réussit à faire un pas. Pour s'être plaint, Naruto reçut en plus le droit de porter des sacs. Sasuke eut droit à la même punition lorsqu'il eut un ricanement. Alors pendant des jours ils traînèrent des pieds du matin en soir, profitant des pauses pour échanger quelques coups ou encore de leurs disputes habituelles. En arrivant au nouvel endroit, ils se déplaçaient sans mal, bougeant comme si rien ne les entravés. Ils demandèrent alors à alourdir encore plus leurs membres, et à nouveau ils furent séparés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas bouger de place, tout comme cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Sasuke venait de s'écrouler au sol, cherchant son souffle. Il avait mal partout. Ce nouveau coup qu'il tentait d'acquérir lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, mais au moins aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas vomit sous l'effort. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et se mit sur ses talons, rangeant son livre et mettant une main sous son menton.

-Repose toi un peu Sasuke, tu forces trop.

-Naruto…il…uuff…

-Je sais qu'il a l'air d'être plus fort. Mais tu ne la pas vu depuis deux mois, peut être que l'énergie que tu sens n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Pourquoi…vous me le dites uuuufff…pas. Vous l'avez uuuf…uufff…vu vous.

-Huhuhu. Parce que j'adore te voir à fond. Même lorsque je t'ai appris le chidori tu n'avais pas mis autant de passion.

-… Sasuke soupira en voyant l'air ravi de son maître, et il se retourna sur le coté, trouvant qu'il respirait un peu mieux ainsi.

-Tu veux vraiment rester au dessus de lui hein.

-…

-Après tout ça vous sera utile à tout deux. Naruto n'est pas faible, mais il a un groupe puissant qui le cherche. J'espère quand temps voulu tu feras le bon choix. Repose-toi un peu. Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font.

-Je veux…venir.

-Et bien viens si tu peux, mais je ne t'aiderais pas.

-…qui a dis…ufff que j'avais besoin…de votre aide ?

-Huhuhu. Tu deviens chaque jour de plus en plus détestable.

Kakashi disait cela tout en souriant, d'un air un peu ironique et moqueur que le brun détesta. Il se releva, ressortant son livre, et marcha vers un coin de forêt sans l'attendre. Sasuke tourna la tête, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée par le jutsu qu'il venait de réaliser et ferma à demi les yeux, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur et de reprendre son souffle. Naruto n'aurait pas parlé, il l'aurait attrapé pour le lever et l'emmener partout où il irait en l'y obligeant dans un sourire flamboyant. Il soupira cela faisait bien deux mois qu'il ne l'avait vu et bientôt un an et demi qu'ils étaient partis de Konoha. Sasuke voulait savoir comment Naruto avait pu évoluer pendant ce temps où il ne l'avait vu. Se relevant difficilement pour se mettre à genoux, il pensa que le petit combat qu'ils faisaient habituellement après leur retrouvaille n'aurait pas lieu ce soir. Il n'était vraiment pas en état pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Lentement il reprit son apparence normale, s'appuyant sur l'une de ses jambes pour se lever. Sans se presser, titubant parfois, il alla dans la direction que Kakashi avait prise. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas attendu et il fallait qu'il retrouve le chemin par lequel il avait disparu.

Kakashi venait d'arriver sur le lieu où Naruto s'entraînait, sa troisième queue battait le ciel et Yamato était près à le retenir. Jiraya lui hurlait de ne rien faire, et Kakashi pouvait voir Naruto serrant les dents à en saigner pour tenir. Il n'y arriva pas, tombant d'une masse, hurlant de douleur alors que sa peau commençait à s'effriter. L'énergie de Kyubi rentra en lui et Naruto resta au sol, respirant avec difficulté, il essaya de bouger, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se laissa végéter là, sentant déjà Kyubi à l'œuvre pour le soigner et s'excitant déjà à l'entrée de sa cellule pour tenter de reprendre son contrôle. Aujourd'hui il avait à peine tenu cinq minutes à trois queues, c'était quelques secondes de mieux qu'avant-hier. Jiraya fit signe à Yamato de se relâcher et de se mettre à l'aise pour se reposer quand il fut sure que le blond ne serait plus un danger.

-Naruto ! Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Nnnnah…uuff.

-Pfff baka, tu vas dormir là ?

-Nah !

-Oh et bien démerde toi alors.

Kakashi regarda l'homme près de lui, il mit un poing à la hanche, rangeant de l'autre son éternel et fidèle Icha dans sa sacoche. L'autre soupira, se laissant aller contre un pilier de bois. Il semblait exténué, s'était que Naruto ne se laissait jamais aller à moins d'être à moitié mort au sol. Comme maintenant.

-Tout va bien Tenzô ?

-Je suis Yamato pour le moment Kakashi-san ! Combien de fois je dois vous le dire ?

-Oui oui, excuse-moi. Alors ?

-Ça peut aller. Mais il ne se fatigue jamais. Dans quelques heures à peine il va vouloir recommencer.

-Si tu ne suis pas, dis leur qu'ils fassent autre chose pendant que tu...

-J'ai déjà pris une journée de repos hier.

-Huhuhu.

-Ne rigolez pas s'il vous plaît.

-Désolé.

Kakashi lui fit signe qu'il le laissait et continua vers Jiraya, passant près de Naruto. Celui-ci était en train de se ramasser sur lui-même, tremblant par moment. Il haletait presque, soulevant des petits nuages de poussières sur le terrain qui avait perdu sa verdure depuis belle lurette. Il stoppa près de lui, l'interrogeant du regard, mais le blond n'y prêta pas attention. Il essayait de s'en sortir par lui-même, mais finalement il tendit la main et Kakashi lui tendit la sienne, l'attrapant par l'avant bras pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Naruto une fois debout eut du mal à tenir, mais il se fit violence et y arriva, relevant la tête, souriant au passage avant de manquer de s'écrouler. Kakashi le rattrapa et l'interrogea du regard en le voyant se détacher de lui.

-Merci Kakashi sensei.

-Hn. Où est ce que tu vas ?

-Là bas.

Naruto murmura à peine, il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'écrouler encore, ses yeux étaient même creusés. Il continua péniblement son chemin après avoir lever vaguement la main vers l'horizon. Il y avait par là bas un petit ruisseau, issus d'un autre entraînement d'avec Yamato dont il avait été le témoin quelques temps auparavant. Naruto avançait tant bien que mal, et Kakashi continua donc vers Jiraya qui avait reprit ce qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps lors des pauses : l'écriture de son nouveau livre.

-Salut.

-B'jour Kakashi.

-Alors le bouquin, ça avance ? un vague signe de tête affirmatif vint du maître alors qu'il terminait d'écrire un mot. Et Naruto ?

-Yamato n'en peut plus bien avant Naruto, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut pouvoir le suivre celui là. Je les pousse à bout, et il évolue très vite une fois qu'il a compris le truc, il est bien le fils de son père.

-Son père ?

-Hm ouais. Et Sasuke ? voyant que Jiraya ne s'éterniserait pas sur la chose, Kakashi passa et lui répondit.

-Il devrait arriver d'ici peu je pense. Il ne veut jamais d'aide celui là. Il tenait à peine debout.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux de le laisser seul ?

-Non. Si jamais il y a quelque chose, Pakkun me le dira, il le surveille pour moi. Dis-moi, tu as bientôt fini ?

-Hm ? oh tu veux apprendre quelque chose à Naruto peut être ?

-Oui, j'aimerai voir s'il utilise une autre infinité.

-…ça ne lui fera peut être pas de mal de changer un peu d'entraînement tu me diras. A continuer ce qu'il fait comme ça, il va devenir fou de douleur. En ce moment il ne fait plus que ça, tout le temps, sans pauses... S'il le mettait de coté, ça ne serait qu'un plus. Et ton génie, il en est où ?

-Plus que satisfait. Il y arrive mieux que moi, et maintenant…ce qu'Itachi m'a fait lors de notre dernière rencontre…il n'a plus rien à lui envier.

-…il avance plus vite que Naruto.

-Oui, je pense. Mais son chakra est beaucoup plus stable que le sien, et il comprend plus vite. Je pense que Naruto sera bien plus puissant pour certaines choses, il a beaucoup plus de chakra aussi.

-Hm. Peut être bien, seul le temps nous le dira.

-Sasuke ne pourra pas progresser plus pour son Sharingan, du moins pas avec moi, je ne peux plus rien pour lui. Je lui ai appris ce que je savais mais…il faudrait en savoir plus là-dessus. Et les clans cachent très bien leurs secrets.

-Tu n'as rien pu apprendre ?

-…j'ai bien entendu quelques trucs, mais…je fais ce que je peu.

-Hm…il ne parle plus de partir au moins ?

-Non. Non pas depuis que je lui ai fais une petite leçon de morale qui a fait son effet il y a quelques temps.

-Il arrive à écouter parfois ? surprenant.

-Hahaha. Sinon, voir ça de Naruto m'étonne un peu je dois dire.

-Ce ne sont pas toujours les génies qui sont les meilleurs Kakashi.

-Huhu, oui je vois ça. Mais je pense surtout que l'un tire l'autre. A vouloir se rattraper, ce sera sans fin.

-C'est la meilleure manière d'avancer tu ne crois pas ? combinons ça à d'autres raisons et ils pourraient devenir des terreurs.

-Mmmh des terreurs sans doute… la puissance de ces deux là……trop jeune non ?

-On verra bien.

Un haussement d'épaule accompagna la dernière sentence du vieil homme qui retourna à son manuscrit. Un bruissement se fit entendre, Sasuke venait d'apparaître près de Yamato. Il lui concéda à peine un regard, de toute façon ce dernier était endormi. Cherchant Naruto des yeux. Kakashi lui fit signe vers le petit ruisseau, et le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto avait eu tout le champ, et il était allé à la seule place ou lui ne pourrait se tenir à rien pour le rejoindre. Il regarda comment aller là bas, ne trouvant aucuns appuis pour se maintenir debout. Kakashi apparut près de lui, toujours de bonne humeur, croisant les bras en le regardant tenté de se maintenir sur ses deux jambes.

-Tu veux de l'aide peut être ?

-Non.

-Huhuhu, vous êtes vraiment aussi bouché l'un que l'autre.

-…Tsss. A chaque fois que je le vois, il dort. Il ne deviendra jamais plus fort comme ça.

-Peut être parce qu'à chaque fois que tu le vois il vient de finir de s'entraîner. Comme tu peux le voir, Yamato ne tient plus trop la cadence. Il faut dire que Naruto ne lésine pas.

-Hu ?

-Huhuhu, tu n'as pas remarqué depuis le temps que l'on s'entraîne ?

-…

-Pendant que toi tu dors la nuit et travaille le jour, lui il continue à s'entraîner. Il le fait tout le temps, du matin aux heures les plus tardives de la nuit. Quand tu le vois dormir, c'est parce qu'il tombe d'épuisement. Naruto est loin d'être raisonnable comme toi. Enfin ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que tu as vu la dernière fois ?

-…

-Il ne dort pas beaucoup ce gamin, juste de quoi récupérer. Il enchaîne et ne dort jamais vraiment longtemps. Je lui ais même dit qu'il finirait par se tuer à se rythme là, mais il me maintient tout le temps qu'il doit garder le niveau pour quelqu'un…si tu vois de qui je parle.

-Pfff, Naruto est…

-Sasuke, je ne sais pas si tu as compris.

-….l'Uchiha regarda Kakashi dont le regard gris sombre était devenu mauvais.

-Je t'arrête avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que nous regretterions tous. Naruto veut t'aider. Plus que tout il est décidé à te venir en aide, même s'il doit pour cela mettre son propre rêve de coté pour le moment…et je pense même qu'il mourrait pour ta cause. Il a beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter de lui même, parce qu'il n'a qu'une peur, c'est de ne pas pouvoir tenir la cadence face à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il cherche tant à ce que tu le reconnaisses, mais tout ce qu'il fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus pour toi que pour lui-même.

-…

Le brun se renfrogna. Lui, il savait. Naruto lui avait fait une promesse, et jamais il ne les rompait. Mais surtout, il lui avait dit l'aimer comme un frère, et qu'il ferait tout pour en avoir le retour. Kakashi avait vu son air, et il voulut être clair. Posant une main sur l'épaule du brun, il maintint le regard emplit de défis qui était remonté le long de son bras jusqu'à sa face.

-Il s'entraîne non pas parce qu'il veut te surpasser, du moins je ne pense pas que ce soit sa force motrice, mais plutôt parce qu'il veut pouvoir t'aider sans être pour autant une gêne. Alors arrête de parler de lui comme s'il était une sous merde s'il te plaît. Malgré la politesse des propos, cette réplique était un ordre.

-…

-Et il n'a rien à t'envier. Tu as ta propre force et lui…la sienne. Tu ne sais encore rien de lui. Ce gamin est fort.

-…ça je le sais. Oui je sais tout ça…

Kakashi avait eu un instant de flottement, Sasuke venait de reconnaître ce qu'il avait toujours nié. Il avait l'air soucieux, il ne cessait de fixer l'endroit où l'on pouvait distinguer la chevelure du blond. Kakashi voyait que ce qu'il venait de lui dire le travailler. Ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir, c'était dans quel sens.

-Un soupçon de sincérité concernant Naruto chez toi ? quelle chose rare.

-Hmpf.

-Aujourd'hui il n'a pas l'air d'être au meilleur de sa forme pour l'un de vos petits combats.

-Qui a dis qu'aujourd'hui je voulais me battre ?

-Tu ne voulais pas le voir pour te mesurer à lui comme d'habitude et voir votre évolution ? huhuhu, pourquoi voudrais tu le voir autrement que pour ça ? surtout toi ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

Kakashi le regarda s'éloigner l'œil rond. Sasuke n'allait habituellement voir Naruto à la fin de son entraînement que pour voir son évolution, voir s'il lui était toujours supérieur. Il voulait le tester, voir jusqu'où l'autre pouvait aller. Toujours il le poussait à bout pour que l'autre l'attaque sans rechigner. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il disait ne pas vouloir l'attaquer. Pourtant, de temps à autre les deux garçons se tenaient juste côte à côte sans rien faire il était vrai, regardant juste dans la même direction. Il les avait déjà vus faire après tout, ces deux là se respectaient mieux, ils s'entendaient mieux aussi. Même si le brun avait toujours le don pour donner l'impression de ne supporter personne et en particulier Naruto. Cependant, dans ces moments là, il avait l'air en paix avec lui même. Kakashi pouffa en pensant que c'était juste une image qu'il aimait sans aucun doute se donner. Sasuke allait dans la direction du blond, titubant du mieux qu'il pouvait et le voir le faire l'amusa. Mais pendant que ces deux là seraient inactifs, Kakashi disparu entre les arbres pour travailler sur son nouveau coup qu'il voulait maîtriser mieux, décidé à ne pas se laisser aller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto s'était allongé de tout son poids, s'endormant presque sous le contact que lui offrait l'herbe sous lui. C'était toujours plus doux que la terre brute d'un instant auparavant. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, n'ayant plus envi de penser, n'ayant plus envi de rien mis à part dormir. Il entendait de vague murmure, il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. L'espace de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux, voyant dans le ciel si large un nuage passer lentement au dessus de lui. Un faucon traversa le ciel, faisant des ronds, poussant juste un cri avant de s'éloigner. Un petit souffle frais passa sur son corps. Les herbes alentour dansaient sous le vent, le soleil l'enveloppait, tout semblait en paix. Simplement, il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la douce torpeur qui le prenait et s'endormit.

Sasuke voyait enfin Naruto un peu plus loin, cela le fit se redresser malgré sa douleur, il essaya de marcher droit pour ne pas perdre la face, se forçant à tenir pour montrer à tous qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide pour aller jusqu'à là-bas. Le voir endormi une fois arriver sur la petite berge après tant d'effort, l'énerva donc. Il s'installa près de lui, mais aucune réaction, rien, pas un mouvement. Le blond respirait calmement, on aurait pu le croire mort, surtout qu'il arrivait à camoufler sa présence même en dormant, si Kakashi ne lui avait pas dis où le trouver, il aurait mis un peu plus de temps à le localiser. Cela le fit sourire, vraiment, Naruto bossait dur pour rester à niveau et tenir sa promesse d'être une aide et non pas un boulet accroché à ses jambes. Il se coucha à son tour dans l'herbe, fermant les yeux un instant, profitant du soleil sur sa peau même si habituellement il n'aimait pas trop ça. Un bruissement lui fit tourner la tête. Naruto s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dormant profondément. Il trembla légèrement, l'air se rafraîchissait, Sasuke avait fermé les yeux bien plus que deux minutes. L'après midi était bien entamé, le temps se refroidissant déjà et sans doute s'était-il endormi une petite heure ou deux. Il se redressa, trouvant Jiraya toujours en pleine écriture au loin, Yamato endormi qui n'avait pas bougé et Kakashi absent. Il soupira, regardant de nouveau son ami. Ce dernier serrait à présent les dents et venait d'attraper une touffe d'herbe qu'il serrait à s'en briser le poing. Sasuke avança la main vers la sienne en se rapprochant de lui pour pouvoir le réveiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était à présent sur le dos, les mains de chaque coté du visage retenues par une poigne de fer, chevauché par le blond qui le regardait d'un air sauvage un air dangereux au fond des prunelles. Il respirait fort mais eut l'air surpris.

-Hé ? Sasuke ! mais qu'est ce qui te prend de me foutre la trouille comme ça ?

-Baka, j'étais venu…mais au lieu de continuer, il le regarda de manière plus que mauvaise. Dégage de sur moi.

-Uoh ! ouais excuse. Tu m'as surpris. Je pensais pas m'être endormi pour de bon. Mais il est quelle heure là ?

-Fait bientôt nuit Usuratonkachi. Bon tu te pousses ou…

-…Ben pourquoi t'es tout rouge Sasuke ?

-Tchhh, le brun le renversa, se rasseyant et essayant de reprendre contenance et d'oublier tout son corps qui le lançait et du souvenir du poids qui y avait été posé.

-Héhéhé.

Le blond se recoucha dans l'herbe, laissant le silence se réinstaller en le voyant exaspéré comme à son habitude. Il adorait prétendre ainsi ne pas comprendre et le mettre dans l'embarras, surtout sachant que Sasuke n'aimait pas plus que ça les contacts physique. Ça le faisait toujours rire de voir quelques rougeurs sur les joues blêmes. Il était si bien, il avait envi de se rendormir, mais la présence à coté de lui le maintenait dans un état semi-comateux. La nuit les enveloppait à présent complètement et le blond ne bougeait toujours pas, mirant juste le ciel et ses changements de couleurs au loin qui se battait inutilement dans un gros nuage cotonneux. Sasuke le regardait en coin, reconnaissant que dernièrement, Naruto était comme ça. Trop calme, trop fort. Même si ça le dérangeait, ça l'intriguait aussi. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'était que cette drôle de force. Il s'attendait à le voir réagir au moindre instant, à se mettre sur ses pieds en hurlant qu'il voulait un combat, ou lui parler de choses inutiles et autres. Mais il ne le faisait pas.

-Dobe.

-Hm ?

-Je te trouve trop calme.

-T'es jamais content de toute manière.

-Désolé.

-HE ? QUOI ?

-Dis moi Naruto…

-J'AI BIEN ENTENDU

-Dobe, la ferme.

Sasuke le regardait d'un air serein qu'il avait rarement quand il le voyait dernièrement. Cela le calma, l'intrigua même, il voulait en savoir plus. Alors à genoux, il se ramassa un peu sur lui et pencha la tête sur le coté avec une bouille de gamin capricieux mais curieux.

-...tu veux savoir quoi ? L'attitude du brun l'intriguée au plus haut point, il sentait que ce qu'il lui demanderait ne serait pas une chose ordinaire.

-Ça fait plus d'un an.

-… Naruto ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

-Cette énergie…

-Tu aimerais savoir c'est quoi hein.

Naruto s'était redressé, regardant cette fois-ci l'écoulement tranquille de l'eau. Il se demandait si s'était le bon moment. Au fond de lui il se demandait surtout si un jour il y en aurait un. Ce n'était pas un sujet facile à traiter. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et regarda Sasuke qui venait de prendre la même pause que lui, l'air tout aussi grave que le sien. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il appréhendait tellement se regard. Sasuke était tellement pour lui.

-…si tu fuis ensuite Sasuke, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tous m'ont toujours fuis, ce ne sera pas nouveau.

-J'aurais une raison de fuir ?

-Qui sait ?

Naruto baissa la tête vers son torse découvert où pendaient quelques lambeaux de ce qui avait été un tee-shirt. Il déchira ce qu'il restait, fermant à demi les yeux pour se concentrer. Les dernières lueurs claires dans le ciel laissèrent deviner sur son ventre un sceau d'une taille impressionnante par rapport à celui que le brun avait sur l'épaule. Il venait d'apparaître autour de son nombril. Le regard bleu était empli d'une tristesse sourde lorsqu'il le contempla. Le blond toucha du bout d'un doigt les inscriptions, n'ajoutant plus rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi dans un silence religieux que le brun ne voulait pas briser. Sasuke sentait qu'il allait lui dire, alors il attendit.

-J'ai ça depuis que je suis né. Ce tatouage et…ce que j'ai…en moi…

-…

-J'ai entendu Kakashi sensei parler à ero-sannin. Il lui a dis que tu peux te projeter dans la tête des autres…du moins…que tu y arrives plus ou moins.

-Je maîtrise maintenant ce n'est plus aléatoire.

-Hmm, bon je le rejoins, viens dans une petite minute tu veux.

-De qui tu parles…

-Si tu veux savoir….il vaut mieux que tu vois par toi-même non ? je t'y attends.

Naruto se prostra et Sasuke vit peu à peu son regard devenir lointain, comme s'il mourrait. Sa respiration devenait irrégulière puis s'accéléra, en un clignement de paupière, ses yeux changèrent de couleurs. Les traces sur ses joues s'épaissirent alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un petit râle. Sa respiration se saccada, il avait ce regard lointain qu'il ne lui avait vu depuis longtemps à présent. Ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes et entre ses lèvres, il put voir deux énormes crocs qui faisaient siffler l'air qu'il aspirait par moment. Ça lui faisait un peu peur, mais Naruto semblait pouvoir se contrôler. Alors, il actionna ses sharingans et fixa les deux billes rougeoyantes qui ne voyaient rien. Il entra en lui.

Au loin il entendait une vois que l'écho qui venait jusqu'à lui portait mal. Il se dirigea en les écoutants, jamais il n'avait vu ça en Kakashi, alors il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Tout était froid autour de lui, l'ambiance, l'eau à ses pieds, les murs visqueux par endroit. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, une aura rouge se répercutait sur les murs, les voix se firent plus fortes et enfin il se tint dans l'embrassure de la pièce où était Naruto. La salle avait uniquement une inquiétante lumière rouge pour l'éclairer et cela laissait de nombreuses zones d'ombres, souvent vacillantes. Un endroit pour les cauchemars, voilà à quoi cela lui faisait penser. La silhouette de Naruto dansait dans une sorte de brouillard plus loin, il l'entendait converser et une voix rauque lui répondre. Il se dirigea vers elles, noyant ses pieds dans un liquide couleur sang et ne stoppa qu'en voyant son ami. Le blond se tenait devant d'immenses barreaux et il n'en détournait pas la face. Alors il leva à son tour les yeux, et distingua une immense silhouette. Une ombre qui portait des yeux angoissants et haineux.

Il aurait aimé faire un pas en arrière, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Le brouillard devint moins épais, l'eau se mit à bouillir à ses pieds, un amas se créa, cherchant à se donner forme. La chose prit forme, énorme, dangereuse et sa respiration parfois trop forte faisait dans l'eau alentour des petites vaguelettes. Il croyait savoir ce qu'elle était, en plus tout concordait à l'Histoire. Du coin de l'œil il regarda Naruto, et celui-ci avait l'air si calme. Il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui, il n'arrivait pas à voir si c'était un sourire ou de l'angoisse, si c'était du calme ou de la peur.

_-Tu amènes quelqu'un…pour que je le tue ?_

-Bien sur…que non. Je deviendrais assez fort pour ne plus avoir besoin de ton aide.

_-MWAHAHAHA, tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de moi, je te l'ai déjà dis._

-…

_-Que fais-tu là ?_

-J'ai pas le droit de me promener dans ma propre tête ?

-…un sourire carnassier étira les babines de la bête, révélant d'immenses crocs.

-Je voulais te présenter à quelqu'un. Voici Sasuke…et…voici Kyubi.

-Kyubi…le démon renard qui a attaqué le village ?

_-Huhuhu._

Un long silence suivit, seulement troublé par le clapotement de l'eau se répercutant contre les murs. Sasuke regardait l'immense bête aux yeux imprégnés de folie meurtrière. Elle le jaugeait, tout comme lui. Le brun comprenait : la haine des villageois, la force que Naruto avait, les flottements qu'il avait parfois,…, tout s'expliquait par cette seule présence face à lui. Les deux yeux haineux de la bête venaient de se fixer dans les siens, et en voyant le sharingan, la gueule du renard laissa échapper un petit grognement sourd et impatient.

_-Un Uchiha hein. Tu m'as l'air assez puissant, surtout pour être arrivé jusqu'ici._

-Usuratonkachi.

-… Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas, son visage contemplait le sol et Sasuke ne pouvait voir sa face.

-Hey Dobe.

_-Huhuhu, Sasuke c'est cela ? un autre vers dans cette immensité terrestre._

-N.A.R.U.T.O !

_-Hey gamin, il ne fuit pas devant moi, il te cause même…et apparemment il en a rien à foutre que je sois en toi, vu ce regard détestable, si semblable au sien,…je le déteste déjà…approche toi de moi que je te morde petit…_

Sasuke tiqua à ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne releva pas l'information sous entendu car, Naruto, d'un geste sec, venait de dévisager Kyubi avec une sorte de haine dans les yeux. Son poing se serrait par à-coups et sans doute n'était-il pas loin de frapper la bête qui lui faisait face. Cette rage qu'il lui avait souvent vu dans certain combat était la même qu'il dirigeait vers l'animal. Le blond ne jouait pas, il le détestait vraiment malgré la source de pouvoir dont il pouvait être l'objet.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ? mais son regard le fuyait toujours lui, restant fixe sur l'animal.

-Regarde moi baka.

-...Le blond tourna la tête lentement, la peur d'être rejeté se lisant clairement dans son regard.

-Ton secret s'était donc ça ?

-…Il hocha juste la tête, commençant déjà à détourner de nouveau le regard.

-Ça explique beaucoup de chose. Mais apparemment tu le contrôles non ?

_-MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!!_

Le regard du blond venait de s'ouvrir en grand avant de s'étrécir comme s'il était peu sur de lui. Sasuke ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'y arrivait pas ? il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir ? il pouvait y avoir tellement de raison. Naruto baissait de plus en plus la tête, son malaise était palpable, Sasuke pouvait le voir serrer la mâchoire sous la colère mais il y avait tant d'incertitude qui dépeignait ses traits. Cela l'énerva. Naruto n'avait pas le droit. C'était toujours lui qui tirait vers l'avant, il n'avait pas le droit de plier face à cette chose, qu'elle soit un démon ou non.

_-LUI !!! lui avoir le contrôle !!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!_

-Qui t'as parlé toi.

D'un pincement il l'éclata dans un bruit sonore qui se répercuta en fracas alentour. Naruto crut que son cœur venait de lâcher tellement cela l'avait surpris. Il voyait le renard se dissoudre dans l'eau qui bouillait de moins en moins. Sasuke avait bien fait ce qu'il venait de le voir faire ? en le regardant, il vit que l'autre ne perdait pas la bête des yeux dont le dernier œil éclata comme une bulle. Il y avait là un grand mépris. Quand Kyubi fut de retour en cellule, totalement formé, il y leva les yeux et eut un sourire supérieur.

-Si tu es ici, c'est que tu ne peux être aussi supérieur que tu le prétends. S'il n'a pas encore le contrôle total sur toi, ça ne saurait tarder.

_-Huhuhu, pauvre homme. Comme tous les humains tu penses pouvoir m'utiliser. Ça ne pourra que se retourner contre toi, tout comme ça l'a été pour ton clan._

-Mon clan ? …Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_-Huhuhu, tu voudrais que je te parle ? mais je n'en ai pas envi…Uchiha_.

Le ton sur lequel venait d'être dis son nom l'énerva plus que tout. Mais c'est aussi ça qui lui fit se détourner de la prison. Naruto était tourné vers lui, l'air incrédule, n'en croyant sûrement pas ses oreilles de voir quelqu'un parler ainsi à un démon ou même de rester ici sans se barrer en courant. Bien qu'en y pensant, il aurait certainement bien rit en voyant le brun le faire à toute vitesse et les bras se balançant au dessus de sa tête par panique. Mais cette pensée partie aussi vite qu'elle l'avait éraflée. Ce que Naruto voyait surtout était qu'il ne fuyait pas, même, le brun tenait tête à son pire secret sans brancher plus que ça. Il le voyait le regarder exactement de la même manière qu'avant de venir en lui. Il n'y avait rien de changé, même pas cet air blasé, même pas ce rictus carnassier qu'il avait quand quelque chose lui plaisait.

-Bon, puisque tu m'as enfin montré, allons-y. Sasuke fit quelques pas, mais Naruto ne bougea pas, le brun le sentait perdu.

-…

-Si on va à la ville d'à coté je pourrais te payer un ramen, après tout, je reconnais que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont l'on se vante à tort et à travers.

-… Naruto était plus qu'incrédule.

-Bon, surtout me dis rien hein, je t'attends dehors. Après un vague mouvement de main, Sasuke se prépara à sortir de là, lorsque la voix de Naruto l'arrêta.

-Mais…tu ?...tu ?

-Quoi ?

-Savoir qu'Il est là…c'est tout ? rien d'autre à dire, je sais pas je….le blond n'aurait jamais envisagé ce genre de comportement de la part d'une personne à qui il aurait avoué son plus lourd secret.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? que je t'en mette une pour ne pas me l'avoir dis plus tôt ?

Sasuke s'était retourné vers lui, et Naruto passa d'une face complètement ébahi à un sourire énorme qui s'affaissait de temps à autre, montrant qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être ou non heureux. Sasuke avait un air un peu amusé, et le blond se permit de rire, et plus il s'entendait, plus il osait le faire. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait était le meilleur des baumes contre ses craintes. Sasuke pointa l'énorme cellule où Kyubi, tapi, grognait en l'observant d'un air presque gourmand mais totalement vicieux et rusé.

-Ne fuis plus face à lui. Il pourrait te permettre de devenir extrêmement fort Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke avait ce qui s'apparentait plus à un sourire qu'à son rictus habituel. C'était un choc pour le blond alors qu'il le voyait disparaître pour réintégrer son corps. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre comme jamais, s'en était assourdissant, étourdissant même. Derrière lui il entendit Kyubi qui s'impatientait et soufflait d'entre ses barreaux. L'éclairage de la pièce, déjà bien spécial, devint encore plus inquiétant, et dans le noir de sa cellule, il put voir son regard de fou.

_-Fais attention aux Uchiha Naruto. Ce sont des traitres, ils sont sournois, même envers leur propre nom. _

-…

_-On sait rarement ce qu'ils pensent vraiment et cela fait d'eux un danger. _

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

_-Et il pourrait te décevoir, je ne dis que ça._

-Jamais.

-…_tu comprendras sûrement…_

-Dans tes rêves.

Kyubi vit la silhouette de Naruto s'effacer de la pièce. Il grogna, perdu dans ses pensées et souvenirs, laissant le blond revenir à lui en entendant son cri de rage de ne pas être écouter alors qu'il le devrait. Tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux lentement, Naruto reprit son apparence initiale et calme. Sasuke était face à lui, tout deux étaient couchés face à face dans l'herbe, tournés l'un vers l'autre chacun à hauteur d'yeux pour s'y voir. Leurs corps avaient du chuté quand ils étaient allés voir Kyubi. Sasuke était cloué au sol, c'est à peine s'il pouvait bouger la tête, toute son énergie restante était passé dans l'échange. Le rire de Naruto se fit entendre. Un rire de soulagement et de joie profonde.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-J'arrive pas à bouger.

-…moi non plus. Le blond éclata de rire, c'était profond et chaud, plaisant en un mot. Le brun se laissa lui aussi aller un peu et eut un petit rire à son tour.

-On pourra aller prendre ce ramen demain hein ?

-Hn.

-Super.

Naruto se tourna sur le dos pour voir le ciel alors que lui dut rester dans sa position tellement il était fatigué. De là où il était, il pouvait le voir et il le vit, petit à petit, fermant les yeux, respirant plus calmement, s'endormant. Il souriait encore, et cela l'apaisa, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mieux. Sasuke gloussa en silence, il tourna les yeux vers le ciel magnifiquement remplis d'étoiles. La nuit était chaude, le vent était doux, tout était si calme. A son tour il s'endormit paisiblement, saisi d'un sentiment de paix immense. Jiraya de loin les regardait du coin de l'œil depuis un moment, et il avait cru comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Jusque là il ne les avait pas lâché des yeux en fait. Le campement était donc endormi, allumant une petite lampe halogène, il continua d'écrire, veillant sur eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A suivre (et semaine prochaine, début de tragédie et de drama je suppose que ça s'appelle comme ça...)


	4. Chap 4 : on nait et on meurt ds le sang

**Bonjour à tous, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ze vous aime lol. mais je crois que certains vont me detestés là tout de suite...**

* * *

**A deux**

**Chap 4 : on nait dans le sang, on meurt dans le sang.**

**Résumé : Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînent, l'un et l'autre ne voulant pas perdre un millimètre de terrain. Finalement, ils se retrouvent et sachant ce dont est capable l'Uchiha, Naruto le laisse venir voir son plus grand secret. Sasuke continue d'agir normalement et jamais Naruto ne s'était sentit si bien près de lui. Si seulement cela pouvait continuer…**

Les fins rayons du soleil levant l'ennuyèrent. Il se réveilla en grognant, mettant un temps fou à se redresser. Son corps entier était ankylosé. Sasuke laissa ses bras reposer sur ses genoux, et ainsi l'atmosphère l'entoura. C'était si apaisant, si calme, il y avait là un silence religieux, à peine troublé par les dernières cigales de la nuit et les premiers gazouillements des oiseaux. Il s'y laissa baigner, s'en imprégner. Quand il se réveillait de ses rêves habituels rassemblant ses plus grandes peurs, c'était ça qui lui permettait de continuer, qui lui disait de se lever. Ça lui permettait de penser à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée et que bientôt il atteindrait son but. C'était un rituel auquel il s'était habitué depuis qu'il vivait seul et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Quand il sentit que c'était assez, il regarda rapidement alentour, avant de revenir à l'eau à ses pieds qui lui permit de se débarbouiller rapidement, et après un regard vers le blond toujours endormi, il s'éloigna un peu pour s'échauffer de quelques mouvements.

Ce fut quand le soleil fut un peu plus haut dans le ciel que Naruto se leva à son tour. Il se redressa, grimaçant devant son corps qui le lançait. Entendant des mouvements près de lui, il vit que Sasuke était déjà en train de s'entraîner. Ça devait faire un moment, le brun était en sueur, donnant des coups vifs et violents dans le vide. Voir ça l'émoustilla, le plus vite possible il se traîna jusqu'à l'eau un peu plus bas pour se réveiller, trébucha et fini les quatre fers en l'air dans l'eau. En en ressortant, il vit sur lui le regard dubitatif de l'Uchiha qui avait envi de se moquer mais qui se retenait, reprenant avec ses sérieux ses mouvements. Crachant une longue giclée d'eau, Naruto ressortit de là pimpant et s'échauffa rapidement, avant de se presser de le rejoindre, se clonant au passage pour l'attaquer. Sasuke soupira, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'un échange avec lui, mais voyant l'amas venir vers lui, il se prépara à la recevoir. Ça débuta gentiment puis ils devinrent plus sérieux, cherchant l'un et l'autre à trouver l'ouverture qui perdrait son adversaire jusqu'à ce que Sasuke n'aille lui faire un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire que le blond évita miraculeusement de justesse en se mettant sur ses talons. Il se tenait le ventre douloureusement alors que celui-ci émettait des sons horribles, et éclata de rire en voyant Sasuke tournant sur lui-même sous l'effet de force qu'il avait mis dans son poing pour l'atteindre avant de s'affaler sur les fesses, complètement abruti de ne comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il était en colère, sans regard était plus que noir mais l'autre s'en fichait complètement, inconscient qu'il aurait pu se prendre le coup puissant en pleine poire.

-Et si on allait manger hein ? j'en peux plus, j'ai tellement faim que mes boyaux se tordent, ça m'empêche de bouger.

-Hmpf.

-Allez quoi ! c'est toi qui m'a dis que t'allais me payer un ramen non ?

-…

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il arrête de pester. Sasuke commença à se relever seul, mais Naruto l'aida, gloussant en faisant signe à Kakashi qui venait de réapparaître de la forêt. L'autre répondit à son appel, et il ria de nouveau, la journée commençait si bien. Se tournant vers son camarade, il le trouva debout près de lui, se tapotant l'arrière train pour enlever toute poussières et herbes, l'air boudeur. Il mit en place l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, lui arrachant pratiquement les joues en les lui pinçant avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Sasuke avait réagit de suite, lui courant après, arrivant à le faire tomber non loin des senseis, le chevauchant pour lui rendre la pareil, mais le blond se défendait plutôt bien, stoppant ses mains à chaque fois qu'il venait trop près de son visage. Naruto adorait le voir comme ça, c'était un pur plaisir quand il savait comment l'autre pouvait être mauvais et que dans ces rares moments là, il redevenait un gamin comme beaucoup d'autres. Il distingua un mouvement, Jiraya se levait, près à partir. Il voulut dire à Sasuke d'attendre mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas, alors il le inversa leur rôle, maintenant ses bras de chaque coté de sa tête.

-ERO SANNIN !

-Hm ?

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers eux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la position de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier, ayant vu Naruto ne plus s'intéresser à lui, avait aussi tourné la tête et venait de voir le sourire goguenard du sannin. En un instant il poussa Naruto sur le coté qui n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça.

-Vous allez en ville ?

-Ouais, je pars aux nouvelles.

-Attendez, on vient.

-…tu ne veux pas t'entraîner aujourd'hui ?

-Un peu de repos ça ne me fera pas de mal. J'ai encore mal partout.

-Ah oui ? pourtant tu étais bien dégourdi il y a deux minutes.

-…Naruto venait de suivre le regard amusé qui était porté non pas sur lui mais sur Sasuke qui s'était en un instant fermé.

-Ne vous faites pas remarquer.

-OK !!!

-C'est surtout à toi que je m'adressais Naruto.

-HEEE !!!

-Hahaha.

Kakashi se mit à rire avec Jiraya, venant de descendre de son poste sur l'arbre derrière le sensei, alors que Yamato se réveillait un peu plus loin en les entendant. Le groupe se mit en marche, ne se séparant finalement qu'en entrant dans le petit village qui n'avait rien à voir avec Konoha. Les deux jeunes marchaient le long d'une petite berge, longeant plusieurs boutiques de toutes sortes. Sasuke s'arrêta à une boutique d'armes, regardant les spécificités qu'offrait la région dans ce domaine, cela même si le choix était plutôt restreint car le village assez petit et paisible. Naruto s'était vite fatigué là dedans et était sorti l'attendre sur un banc un peu plus loin. Il se trouvait juste devant une boutique faisant des bijoux, et il s'amusa à les regarder, imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eue Sakura devant tout ça. C'est là qu'il vit un bracelet de perles de bois peintes en noir, c'était si simple et si joli. Lorsque Sasuke arriva un peu plus tard, il le lui glissa au poignet en ricanant. Sasuke leva juste un sourcil comme question.

-Un cadeau…pour être mon ami malgré ce que je suis.

-…comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Mais il ne l'enleva pas, continuant juste son chemin. Le vendeur m'a dit qu'il y a des ramens par là bas.

-Génial ! ramen ramen !!! raaamen ramen !!! Le blond l'avait devancé, accélérant pour y arriver plus vite, se trémoussant pratiquement sur place sous l'idée.

-Pffff, jamais tu te fatigues ?

-Et être comme toi ? hahahaha.

Naruto ne regardait plus son chemin, et il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de faire attention. Il buta sur un homme qui l'attrapa au collet pour lui foutre une baffe. Il stoppa non loin de la face du blond qui avait fermé les yeux pour se préparer à l'impact. Un kunaï était à deux centimètres du cou gras de l'homme, et Naruto pouvait voir le bracelet qu'il venait d'offrir reluire devant lui.

-Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour une bousculade, il se serait excusé. Tu le reposes de toi-même, ou je t'y force ?

L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais le brun ne plaisantait pas. Il reposa finalement Naruto et n'attendit même pas ses excuses pour s'en aller. Sasuke continua de le regarder jusqu'à le voir disparaître et puis regarda Naruto qui se frottait un peu la nuque du bout des doigts, celle-ci un peu rougie à cause du frottis de sa veste sur son cou.

-Heureusement que l'on ne devait pas se faire remarquer hein.

-Oh ça va, j'ai pas fais gaffe.

-Hn.

-'rci de m'avoir aidé.

-J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles viennent de siffler.

Naruto se mit à ricaner, sachant qu'il était vrai qu'il détestait habituellement remercier Sasuke pour ce genre de chose, seulement là, il ne l'avait pas pris comme un acte d'infériorité, mais comme un acte d'amitié. Sasuke avait déjà repris sa route, sentant contre son poignet le poids de cette amitié. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envi de penser à mal, ou de se demander encore une fois pourquoi il l'avait aidé sans se poser de questions. Il ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit avec des choses qui lui donnerait des idées noires. Naruto le sorti de ses pensées en l'attrapant par le bras, le traînant au galop à sa suite. Il ne le lâcha qu'une fois assis près de lui devant un menu beaucoup plus fournis que celui de Konoha. Naruto était impatient et n'avait aucune classe, se penchant sur le rebord pour mieux voir le choix qu'offrait l'échoppe en image sur un mur plus loin. Intérieurement, il riait, attendant qu'il ait fait son choix. Passant commande, ses yeux dévièrent sur le bracelet.

-Dobe.

-Hm ? Le blond accepta à pleine main le bol que l'homme lui tendait et cassa ses baguettes, regardant son ami dans le blanc des yeux en hurlant un itadakimasu bien sonore.

-Tu arrives à le contrôler réellement ?

-… Le brun ne lâchait pas d'un cran ses yeux azurs, ce fut lui qui rompit le contact pour retourner à son bol. Je m'y emplois, mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

-Et pour le moment, jusqu'à quel point ?

-…à trois queues j'ai du mal, mais je pense que bientôt, ça devrait le faire.

-Il en a neuf.

-Mouais et alors ?

-A une queue j'ai eu du mal la dernière fois. Tu n'as jamais utilisé les autres ensuite mais…j'imagine ce que cela peut donner. J'aimerais voir ce que ça donne à neuf.

-…alors là, j'en sais rien. Un jour peut être, il faut que je continue à m'entraîner comme Jiraya m'a dis de le faire, sans doute que je finirais par y arriver.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout. Ça se voit à ta tête.

-J'ai juste l'impression…qu'il manque quelque chose…

Pour mettre fin à la conversation, le blond plongea ses baguettes dans le plat et mangea à grande bouchée. Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler plus que ça, il se mit lui aussi à manger. Entendant le bruit de vaisselle sur le comptoir, il le regarda de travers. Il lui avait pourtant bien dis un seul. Mais Naruto souriait béatement à son nouveau bol lorsqu'il fut devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas comment cet idiot pouvait être simple à contenter. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps avant que tout ne dégénère sous l'envie d'une seule et unique personne. Il baissa les yeux vers son bol, regardant l'intérieur comme s'il pouvait y lire l'avenir. Au plus profond de lui, il espérait devenir assez fort pour ça, surtout qu'il y avait Naruto près de lui. Si seulement il avait réussi à s'en aller ce jour là, il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter contre son gré sur ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Tant qu'il le verrait, ce serait là, cette inquiétude dont il ne voulait pas ne pourrait s'en aller.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

Il le regarda, l'autre ne comprenait pas vers quoi ses pensées l'avaient guidés. Il savait que Sakura pouvait aussi être en danger, mais ne la voyant pas il pouvait ne pas se focaliser dessus, il pouvait oublier. Mais lui non. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se rappeler, lorsqu'il s'entrainait, il savait que lui aussi n'était pas loin et faisait de même. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas partir, il avait vu combien Naruto souffrait pour lui, et puis il y avait maintenant ce bracelet à son poing. Naruto allait lui demander ce qu'il y avait, l'ambiance était tombée d'un coup et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il fut interrompu cependant par une intonation proche d'un cri.

-HEY LES MORVEUX ! et nos bols alors ?

-Glouéé humpgqsdf.

-Pfff. le brun leva les yeux au ciel et frappa à grand coup le dos de son rival qui recracha la nouille qu'il avait en travers de la gorge par son nez.

-YEEERKK !!

-HAHAHA. Les deux adultes s'assirent autour d'eux.

-Ce sera messieurs ?

-Deux ramens au porc. Jiraya interrogea Kakashi d'un regard et ce dernier acquiesça négativement.

-Ça ira pour moi, j'ai pas plus faim que ça.

-Roh Kakashi, pour une fois qu'ils nous le payent.

-Huhu, bon j'en prends un aussi finalement.

-Comptez pas sur moi pour vous les payer, vous m'avez toujours pas remboursé ce que vous avez dépensé de la dernière fois et…

-T'ais-je dis que mon entraînement était gratuit ?

-Ne ? non mais….

-Laisse Naruto, de toute façon ce repas est mien.

-…l'œil de Kakashi était exorbité.

-Me faire payer un bol par Uchiha Sasuke …anguille sous roche...il faut que je fasse goûter ce plat avant de le manger, je risque sûrement ma vie sur se coup non ? le plus vieux du groupe riait à la manière de Naruto, tout heureux de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Peuh.

Le brun avala ce qu'il restait dans son bol, oubliant sa classe pour aller plus vite, s'essuya une goutte de sauce du revers de la main et jeta un gros billet bien plus que suffisant sur le comptoir, faisant signe au restaurateur de garder le surplus. Sasuke se leva, sans aucun regard pour les trois autres, sortant.

-Attends Sasukeeeee je viens avec toi ! Jiraya l'attrapa par le poignet pour le stopper.

-Vous retournez au campement Naruto ?

-Peut être, je ne sais pas où il va moi. Sasuke ayant déjà disparu, il ne put être plus précis sur leur destination.

-Alors ne tardez pas trop, on aimerait voir un peu plus que ce que vous avez fait ce matin. On se battra contre vous pour changer.

-Ok, mais je ne le lui dirais pas de suite, sinon il va foncer au campement.

-A toute à l'heure alors.

-Ouais.

Naruto s'en alla sans attendre, voyant le brun tourner au coin de la rue, il le rattrapa, le frappant dans le dos s'en prenant une derrière la tête pour réponse. Sasuke avait un sourire en coin, alors il ne continua pas ni ne se plaignit de la baffe, mais commença à lui parler de leurs amis, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien devenir. Et puis le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus rien depuis quelques instants. Naruto n'était plus là, mais il revint bien vite de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, lui mettant dans la main un gâteau de riz fourré. Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais ça n'allait pas le tuer pour autant. Il rejoignit son acolyte qui venait de prendre place sur une barrière proche, contemplant un long champ de tournesol qui resplendissait sous le soleil de plomb. Ils restèrent là un moment, Naruto allant même aider quelques agriculteurs assez vieux qui portaient quelques charrettes. Sasuke ne bougea qu'en le voyant tirer la tronche, et après l'avoir vu faire plusieurs allers retour.

Sasuke le regardait s'amuser, il aimait bien le voir comme ça, ça lui donnait l'illusion d'une paix qu'il savait ne pas exister. Une vieille femme arriva, leur portant de quoi boire, elle vantait les qualités du blond qui ne cessait de rire et sourire. Sasuke se rappela que le blond lui avait dis aimer être en dehors du village comme ça, car les gens ne savaient pas son fardeau, ils ne le détestaient pas sur des rumeurs mal fondées et l'acceptaient pour sa personnalité sans se poser plus de question. C'était vrai que les regards n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'au village, et que les gens ne lui cherchait pas de mal. Les petits vieux rentrèrent, et lui leur faisait des signes d'au revoir super énergique. Naruto était toujours chaleureux avec tout le monde, même avec lui. Il les vit s'adresser à lui aussi et il fit un vague mouvement de main avant de soupirer quand ils eurent enfin disparu de leur vue et que le blond l'eut rejoint au même instant.

-On a perdu du temps.

-Tsss, tu sais pas profiter de la vie toi.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma vie.

-Je sais je sais, la vengeance t'appelle comme le miel les abeilles.

-Hmpf.

-Ils veulent que l'on ne rentre pas trop tard, pour pouvoir nous jauger.

-Hu ?

-Ils veulent que l'on se batte contre eux aujourd'hui.

-Et tu le sais depuis quand ?

-…

-Usuratonkachi.

-Depuis…le ramen. GYYAaa me frappe paaas !!! je voulais juste profiter un peu du temps avec toi. On s'entraîne comme des fous tous les jours, un peu de repos c'est pas plus mal ! et puis là de toute manière, ce n'est pas sur qu'ils soient déjà rentré.

Sasuke avait croisé les bras, le regardant comme un abruti fini, et Naruto rigola, ayant déjà prévu que ça finisse dans ce genre là. Il continuait de ricaner, aimant vraiment ce genre de moment avec le brun, c'était ce qui lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il avait bien fait de le ramener avec lui au village. Finalement, il était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir pour coéquipier, même si pour le lui faire avouer, il en aurait fallu beaucoup.

-Pffff. On rentre.

-Ok.

Naruto ne préféra ne pas dire plus et le suivit, affichant sa bonne humeur tout le long du chemin. Bientôt il se remit à rire, parlant de ce que Sakura pouvait être en train de faire, déviant sur ce que Jiraya et Kakashi pourrait bien leur demandait de faire quand il comprit que l'autre pensait sans plus à la rosée. Il se demandait si l'expérience de la clochette serait réitérée, et il élaborait des stratégies farfelues dans ce but. Sasuke l'écoutait déblatéré d'une oreille distraite, laissant juste un son sortir de temps en temps pour lui dire qu'il écoutait. Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules, le ramenant à sa hauteur, continuant sa plaisanterie dont le brun n'avait rien compris. Naruto s'arrêta d'un coup, c'est là qu'il sentit l'ambiance sinistre et qu'il releva la tête en suivant son regard. Il pouvait voir le campement, il pouvait même voir trois silhouettes. Seulement, deux d'entre elles n'étaient pas les bonnes. Ils étaient là et ce qui était des secondes leur sembla devenir une éternité.

Les deux hommes faisaient face à Yamato. L'un d'eux était en retrait, attendant patiemment que le deuxième finisse son office. Il tenait Yamato par la gorge, serrant par moment, alors que son arme le plantait à l'arbre juste derrière. Sasuke attrapa Naruto et se jeta dans un bosquet, le plaquant au sol alors que le blond essayait de se relever pour sauver Yamato. Il se débattait vraiment, tentant de rouler sur lui-même pour que Sasuke le lâche. Là devant lui, Yamato était en train de se faire tuer par un homme dont le corps était peinturluré et qui était en train de réciter un requiem tout en retirant la lame qui était plantée dans le shinobi de Konoha. Lui-même se mit à saigner, mais Yamato grogna douloureusement, cherchant à ne pas hurler face à eux. Naruto en plus de voir ça avait eu le temps de sentir l'odeur de son sang qui ruisselait d'une plaie à sa tête, et l'angle que faisait l'une de ses jambes, du moins de celle encore présente, laissée présagé qu'elle était pire que brisée. Il allait bondir pour l'aider, mais Sasuke l'attrapa, se couchant à moitié sur son dos pour l'immobiliser.

-Arrête Naruto !

-Hmmm mmmh hmm!!! il essayait de lui dire avec les yeux ce que le brun ne le laissait faire oralement en lui bloquant les lèvres de sa main.

-Arrête…arrête…s'il n'a rien pu faire…on ne sera pas de taille.

La voix de Sasuke était un peu pressante, et montré qu'il ne savait pas ce qui allait ce passer, pour une fois, elle n'arriva pas à le rassurer. Le blond pencha un peu plus la tête pour revoir la scène, et en voyant les blessures de Yamato, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Ils étaient deux, ça pouvait tout changer s'ils attaquaient en même temps, il en était sur, même s'ils étaient de l'Akatsuki, il y avait une chance, un espoir. Il avait envi de lui dire que celui qui ne faisait rien ne pourrait jamais savoir, cela même si au fond de ses tripes il avait une peur bleu et qu'il savait que cela les mènerait à la mort. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il fallait battre en retraite. Petit à petit Naruto se calma, sa respiration saccadée et forte n'était plus, cependant deux fins filet de larmes continuaient de tomber au sol. Sasuke pouvait sentir contre sa main qui l'empêchait de hurler qu'il serrait les dents, il vit ses doigts se cramponnant au sol à en blanchir sous la pression, et entre ses doigts il pouvait encore sentir ses larmes. Naruto essayait de se contrôler tandis que son cœur tambourinait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait si mal. Pouvoir voir et ne rien pouvoir faire, il détestait sa faiblesse, il détestait devoir se cacher.

Les deux garçons l'entendirent lui demander où se trouver le Jinchuuriki. Yamato gémissait plus qu'il n'arrivait à hurler, leur disant d'aller se faire foutre. Cela lui valut en plus d'un sourire sardonique et d'un rire jaune, de se faire éventrer joyeusement. Son hurlement s'éleva dans la clairière, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux silencieux sous la pression qui s'était établie. Son sang gicla sur son ennemi, ce qui énerva celui-ci qui lui mit une paire de baffe en plus avant de le lâcher et de le rouer de coup furieusement. Quand l'homme arrêta, Yamato respirait à peine, se tenant le ventre d'où dépasser son intestin éclaté à un endroit, tâché de terre à d'autre. Son sang se déversait à flot, sa peau devenait blanche presque cireuse par ce manque. L'homme se pencha vers lui.

-Alors, dis moi et…

-Va te faire foutre. Yamato dans un souffle avait réussi à lui hurler encore une fois les mêmes paroles qu'il lui hurlait depuis le début du combat.

-… Kakuzu…on le retrouvera quand même si je le tue maintenant non ?

-T'es chiant Hidan, ça nous avancerait de…

-Allez…uuufff…vous faire foutre…uuuff. Yamato venait de lui couper la parole, et Kakuzu fronça les sourcils.

-Fais comme tu le sens, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Cela l'énerva, la colère se lisait sur sa face. Il plongea sa main dans son ventre suintant, attrapant à pleine paume ce qui le constituait. Il serra, de plus en plus fort, le faisant gémir de douleur à en hurler d'horreur alors que lui se mit à rire de plaisir. Des bruits anormaux s'élevèrent de ses entrailles, son corps l'irradiait et il pouvait sentir sa bile qui remontait dans sa gorge et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de recracher alors que son cœur battait à son rompre, martelant sa cage thoracique comme un marteau voulant briser un mur. Le paysage commençait à devenir flou, ses sens lui tournaient, et Yamato savait qu'il allait mourir, mais au moins il n'avait rien dit. Ce qu'il espérait était que le message qu'il venait d'envoyer arriverait à destination pour les prévenir de fuir à temps. Ses mains agrippèrent celles de son ennemi et ce dernier les retira violement, faisant pendre d'autres boyaux de la plaie béante.

-Si tu continues comme ça, il…non. Tu l'as tué Hidan. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? les mains de Yamato venaient de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les trouver, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions à la con ?

-Du travail en plus, du temps perdu, de l'argent perdu.

-Aaah si ça ne te plaît pas, t'as qu'à attendre là et j'irais me les faire seul. Kakuzu la chochotte hahaha, faudra que je raconte ça autour de moi et…

-Si tu te la fermes pas Hidan, il se peut que je me trompe de proie.

-Alors je suis une de tes proies ?

-Tu vaux une bonne somme d'argent gamin.

-Gamin ? tu m'insultes en plus le zombi, tu veux que je te découpe peux être ?

-Essaie si tu le souhaites Hidan, je ne te garantie pas ta survie.

-Hahahaha, comme si je pouvais mourir !!!!

Naruto ne bougeait plus depuis que Yamato était à terre, c'est à peine s'il respirait aussi depuis qu'il avait entendu la première phrase de leur conversation quasiment naturelle alors que l'autre mourrait à leurs pieds. Sasuke qui aurait voulu se les faire pour savoir où était son frère avait compris qu'il ne serait pas encore de taille face à eux, et cela depuis le début. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Naruto. Faut partir.

-…

-Naruto.

Lentement il descendit de son corps, et il put voir que Naruto tremblait. Il essaya de le faire réagir, de le faire reculer pour pouvoir leur échapper. Son pied s'accrocha dans une racine, et il se tourna pour s'en sortir. Un sourire l'accueillit. Hidan était là, planté près d'eux, assis sur ses talons, il lui maintenait la cheville d'une main, se léchant l'autre, l'air plus que heureux et pervers que n'avait été Orochimaru dans la forêt de la mort.

-Tiens donc, tu ressembles étrangement à quelqu'un que je connais toi. Voici donc le petit Uchiha ? KAKUZU !! ON A UNE SUPERBE PRISE PAR ICI !!!

-…Sasuke ne savait quoi dire, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant comment s'en sortir avec Naruto en prime.

-Et qui c'est celui là ? relève la tête blondinet, sinon je ne pourrais pas voir le visage de celui que je vais tuer.

-Vous l'avez…tué ? la voix de Naruto était blanche et un peu tremblante, il était complètement sous le choc.

-Bien sur que oui. il ne voulait pas me dire où trouver mon bijuu, et puis il n'était pas amusant comme mec.

Sasuke avait voulu lui dire qu'il allait lui donner un coup de pied dans le menton et qu'ils devraient s'enfuir. Avant cela Naruto avait relevé la tête d'un mouvement brusque, les yeux aussi rouges que le sang qui s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres après qu'il se soit mordu de colère pour arrêter de trembler. En un instant il s'était retourné et sa main se referma sur sa gorge, puis il le plaqua au sol, enfonçant un premier rasengan au niveau de sa tête, mais l'autre n'était plus là, se tenant à quelque pas, les regardant et riant. Naruto s'élança en avant pour le rattraper, mais Hidan s'amusait à l'éviter à chaque coup qu'il essayait de lui porter. Sasuke cherchait comment l'attraper pour s'enfuir, mais l'alternative se réduisait à mesure que le blond avançait vers la place où trônait le cadavre de Yamato.

-Hidan, arrête de t'amuser. On perd du temps inutilement.

-Pfff. Ils ne sont pas amusant. Pour être le frère d'Itachi je trouve qu'il n'est pas très alerte, il bouge même pas tellement la peur le paralyse, c'est un faible, et celui-là, il s'excite pour rien.

Dans sa tête tout était blanc. Pourquoi avait-il dis cela ? Sasuke ne chercha pas plus loin ni même à fuir, non, personne n'avait le droit de dire ça de toute façon. Il n'était pas un faible. Ses sharingans apparurent, rapidement il forma plusieurs signes, et il hurla à Naruto de se pousser ce que l'autre fit en sautant. Une traînée de glace courut sur le terrain, enveloppant Hidan qui arriva à s'en défaire, Naruto était retombé derrière lui et lui planta dans l'épaule un kunaï avant de lui en ficher un autre entre deux cotes, tournant les deux armes pour empêcher toute guérison. La face amusée de Hidan changea, elle oscillait entre plaisir et douleur intense, et un air dément si peignit. Il tira sur la chaîne qu'il tenait à la main et balaya d'un coup de sa faux les deux adolescents qui roulèrent plus loin.

-HAHAHAHA Jashin aujourd'hui tu auras une nouvelle offrande !!!

-Ne les tue pas, ils pourraient parler plus facilement, ils sont plus jeunes.

-La ferme Kakuzu !!! mon Dieu réclame du sang !!

En se relevant, Sasuke eut un vertige, il se rattrapa in extremis pour ne pas s'étaler. Naruto était à quatre pattes, se ramassant sur lui-même, grognant. L'homme leur faisant face ne les regardait plus, il fixait Kakuzu en faisant tournoyer au dessus de lui son énorme arme qui sifflait dangereusement les pires promesses du monde sur leur sort. Un rapide coup d'œil des deux autres dans la même direction leur montrèrent une ombre, celle d'un homme, un nouveau venu, qui parlait au dénommer Kakuzu, il se tourna finalement vers Hidan.

-Ne me tue pas ces deux là. Laissons l'Uchiha au notre, et l'autre gamin est notre proie.

-Le faible là ? celui qui braille et ne sait pas se battre ? Hidan eut un sourire dédaigneux que son regard n'arrangea pas.

-Je te dis que c'est lui, Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki de Kyubi.

Trois dans l'équation c'était beaucoup trop, et celui-ci était apparu sans un bruit de nulle part. Déjà à deux leurs chances étaient même pas de l'ordre de 1% alors à trois contre un, Sasuke, malgré l'insulte dont il avait été la cible, décida qu'il valait mieux s'en aller le plus vite possible d'ici. Il sauta près du blond et lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener de force si ce dernier décidait de résister.

-Naruto ! il faut que l'on se casse d'ici et…

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement pour s'enfuir, ils se retrouvèrent immobilisés. Sasuke baissa la tête pour voir autour de lui une corde, du moins ça y ressemblait, totalement noir et à l'aspect vivant. Il se sentait mal, il avait l'impression d'être manger de l'intérieur. Tout son chakra se faisait manger par cette chaîne, le laissant sans force. Il voyait que ces choses étaient en quelques sortes contrôlées par le dénommé Kakuzu qui étaient en train de bouger les doigts à mesure que ces choses les entouraient plus fortement. Tournant la tête vers le blond, il le trouva en train de dévisager Hidan, une expression animale dans le fond de ses pupilles qui de fentes étaient redevenus deux points. Il donnait cette impression d'être sur le point de le manger à pleine dents, cela eut le don d'agacer leur ennemi. Les yeux mauves s'étaient teintés d'un plaisir sadique et il s'approcha d'eux, retirant les kunaïs encore plantés en lui. Il se mit accroupit au niveau des deux ados, avançant lentement la main vers la joue tannée où il posa une lame qu'il enfonça doucement, jubilant en voyant la première goutte de sang perler.

-Hidan. Je t'interdis de le tuer.

-…tchhh, vraiment je m'emmerde. Je peux au moins leur faire ressentir un peu de douleur non ? je lui coupe la joue, je mélange nos sang…Et là…làà…

-HIDAN !!!

-Hidan si tu le touches, je te tue. La voix calme du nouveau venu énerva Hidan qui se releva d'un coup, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Naruto.

-Je n'ai même pas pu rendre hommage à…

Le pied de Jiraya venait d'entrer en contact avec le dos du membre de l'Akatsuki qui faillit tomber en avant mais parvint à maintenir son équilibre. Il allait s'emparer des deux garçons après avoir atterit près d'eux quand Hidan s'interposa en lançant en avant son arme qui se planta sur le sol, obligeant Jiraya à abandonner les deux autres pour sauter plus loin et l'éviter. Déjà il l'avait retiré de terre et l'en menaçait de nouveau, l'obligeant à ne pas s'approcher. Ils se dévisageaient durement. C'est à cet instant que Kakashi se montra en attaquant Kakuzu d'un chidori en plein cœur. Le temps sembla s'être stopper un instant, n'était audible que le bruit des éclairs qui s'amenuisaient. L'ombre regardait le corps près de lui qui était en train de perdre du sang. Kakuzu attrapa la main de Kakashi encore en travers de sa blessure et contre attaqua, sortant de son corps des pics noirs et mouvant, surprenant l'argenté qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Jiraya voulu faire un pas vers lui, mais Hidan lui bloqua le passage de sa faux, arborant un sourire qui montrait parfaitement ses intentions, il fit un pas en avant, laissant ses prisonniers et fit face au sannin.

-Hé Kakuzu !!

-Quoi ?

-Il coûte cher celui-là où bien je peux le réduire en bouillie ? mais ce ne fut pas celui-ci qui répondit.

-Hidan, occupes-toi des enfants, Kakuzu, tue-moi cet homme rapidement.

-Mais Jashin m'envois enfin une proie qui…

-Fais ce que je te dis, cet homme est à moi.

Hidan arrêta de parler, un bruit inhabituel était en train d'emplir la forêt, et le paysage se fendit en deux. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait autrement qu'en ombre. Son chef dont il ne voyait d'habitude que la silhouette et les yeux était en train de s'extirper d'un mini trou noir. Quand il fut dehors, une myriade de papier fin le suivit tournoyant autour de lui avant de reprendre une forme humaine à ses cotés. Une femme à l'aspect mélancolique et très belle se tenait là et fixait Jiraya sans aucune considération pour les autres. Tout deux étaient d'un calme olympien. L'homme prépara son premier jutsu, invoquant deux hommes à ses cotés.

-Konan, je ne veux pas d'aide de ta part. reste de coté et n'agis pas.

-Très bien.

-Hidan, écarte-toi, et si tu touches à ces enfants, je te tuerais.

-Tsss, tu peux crever tiens ! Je ne lèverais même pas le petit doigt pour toi. Mais je ne compte pas stopper pour autant, KAKUZU TU VEUX DE L'AIDE ?

-NON !

-Bordel !!! je vais être obligé de regarder alors. Fais chier ! hé vous deux là, bande de p'tits merdeux, regardez bien. Vos senseis vont mourir dont ce que j'espère sera au moins un magnifique spectacle.

-Je te tuerais. Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux, une haine indéfinissable dessinait dans les prunelles.

-Hahaha, mais tu es attaché p'tit con et tu es si faible, que veux tu bien pouvoir me faire ? le chakra que vous dépensez pour vous en sortir sera automatiquement bouffé par kakuzu de toute manière.

-Dès que j'arriverai à me libérer, tu es mort.

-Comptes-y mon gars.

Mais Naruto ne continua pas de le provoquer. Il regardait Jiraya qui avait un air assez étonné en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants, et ils s'élancèrent en même temps. Jiraya commença par un coup du droit mais l'autre l'arrêta sans mal, le renversant d'une pichenette. Un rétablissement plus loin, Jiraya fonça de nouveau et un échange de coup rapide se fit, mais aucuns ne touchés le nouvel arrivant. Il semblait hypnotisé par les yeux de l'autre et de ce fait ne pas être en mesure de lui donner un coup, il n'en détachait pas le regard. Naruto avait arrêté de remué en voyant ça. Plusieurs coups furent échangés, mais Jiraya hésitait presque alors que ce n'était pas le moment. Il se prit un coup violent à la mâchoire qui l'envoya volé plus loin. Il se releva en tanguant un peu, portant sa main là où il y avait eu le coup.

-ERO SANNIN, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE JOUER !!!

Jiraya lui lança un regard, Naruto avait raison, ce n'était pas le temps de baigner dans le passé. En courant il fit de rapide signe, dispersant sur le sol une traînée d'huile à laquelle il mit feu. Pein sauta pour éviter le coup, et Jiraya eu un sourire. Un instant plus tard, bras haut levé, il s'apprêta à lui renverser sur le sommet du crâne un énorme rasengan. De l'autre coté aussi ça bougea, il y eu une explosion qui résonna dans la petite clairière, faisant voler les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient mis de cotés pour positionner leur campement. Face à Kakashi se trouvait plusieurs monstres noirs portant un masque chacun, ils l'attaquaient de tout sens et lui avait du mal à répliquer à tous en même temps, son sharingan lui était d'un précieux secours de ce fait. Un autre coup de vent s'abattit sur eux, venant des autres combattants. Naruto et Sasuke ne purent pas maintenir leur équilibre restreint et tombèrent sur le coté. Sasuke entendit le blond qui hurlait à plein poumon, mais quoi ? il ne le comprit pas à cause des bruits d'explosions ou de jutsus qui s'avalaient les uns les autres. Jiraya avait invoqué un crapaud, l'autre fit de même, se tenant à présent sur un caméléon. Jiraya comprit le danger en le voyant disparaître, il fallait le mener dans un endroit où il ne pourrait bouger sans révéler sa présence. Un coup le bouscula de sa gauche, et il roula sur le sol, se relevant la face égratignée.

-PAR LA DROITE !!!

Sasuke avait vu le coup venir grâce à ses sharingans, et le vieux maître se laissa tomber à temps pour éviter le coup. Hidan donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Sasuke et celui-ci sentit une douleur fulgurante en plus du goût du sang venant de sa lèvre éclatée par le bout de la chaussure. Jiraya évita un autre coup et vit les deux autres hommes percés venir à lui. Il s'enfonça entre les arbres. Naruto eut juste le temps, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, de voir Jiraya se tenir le bras en réprimant sa douleur, un coup étant à nouveau venu de nulle part. L'air devint plus frais, et le blond put voir Kakashi se faire prendre dans un jutsu d'eau qui en se combinant avec un d'air venait de créer un glaçon énorme.

-KAKASHI SENSEIII !!!

Sasuke essayait de voir, mais il fallait qu'il se torde le cou pour ça. Il sentait contre lui Naruto qui bougeait, cherchant à se défaire des liens en chouinant des propos tantôt de haine, tantôt d'inquiétude. Mais même lui n'arrivait pas à bouger ses bras. Au loin il pouvait entendre le bruit de la bataille de Jiraya, parfois espacé de silence morbide, alors que Kakashi qui s'était transmuté, avait de plus en plus de mal pour s'approcher de son ennemi sans se faire repérer. Ce dernier utilisait plusieurs affinités, il pouvait se défendre sans pratiquement aucune ouverture. L'argenté était pantelant, cherchant de l'air à plein poumon, commençant être à cours d'idée même s'il avait parfaitement compris comment marchaient les choses devant lui. Naruto réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre à genoux, le relevant avec lui. Il hurlait à Kakashi de faire attention, à quoi ? le brun ne le voyait pas, mais cela énerva Hidan. Il passa ses doigts entre les lèvres du blond, pressant fortement contre sa langue, l'étranglant à moitié. Sasuke pouvait entendre Naruto en train de s'étouffer, Hidan riant pleinement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le lâche car le blond l'eut mordu. Il crachait, cherchant de l'air, il se sentait mal, son estomac lui remontait. Il vomit et cela rendu leur ennemi encore plus contrarié. Hidan le prit à nouveau pour un ballon de foot, frappant au hasard, s'amusant des râles de douleurs qu'ils essayaient de retenir pour ne pas lui donnait plus de plaisir en sachant qu'il arrivait à leur faire du mal. Et puis Naruto tomba pratiquement nez à nez avec la face endormie de Yamato et de la bile qu'il avait rendu dans son dernier soupir. D'un coup il se sentir partir en arrière et rouler sur le sol rugueux. Mais ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Là bas, une personne qu'il aimait n'était plus, et bientôt s'il n'agissait pas, ce serait leur tour. Hidan frappait de plus en plus fort pour l'entendre hurler, ce qu'il ne faisait plus, n'étant plus vraiment conscient. Kyubi lui avait parlé, et il continuait de l'écouter

Kakashi voulu intervenir, il lança plusieurs kunaïs dont l'un toucha Hidan au bras. Cela le mit dans une rage plus forte encore, il voulut aller vers Kakashi qui venait de se faire attraper par Kakuzu, mais Konan l'en dissuada d'un regard pourtant neutre. Sasuke la vit les regarder, elle devint encore plus triste et se renfonça dans le tronc contre lequel elle s'était appuyé jusque là. Il y eu un hurlement sinistre suivit d'un craquement. Kakashi avait voulut lui faire un Chidori, mais son ennemi venait de lui briser le bras et de s'écarter de lui. Kakuzu était en train de l'encercler et Kakashi se remboita lui-même son bras qui pendouillait avant de continuer à se battre, lançant un nouveau coup. Mais ses deux élèves savaient que ce qu'il faisait lui consommé beaucoup de chakra et que bientôt, il en serait à cours. Plus le temps passé, plus il était au désavantage des ninjas de Konoha. Kakashi se fit sévèrement toucher au bras, il saignait et avait à peine le temps d'essayer d'arrêter le sang. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éviter un monstre de justesse et d'en emporter un autre vers la mort en ressortant de sous terre pour lui enfoncer un chidori en pleine poitrine. Ce fut cependant une erreur, il laissa une ouverture.

-Ah, une erreur que Kakuzu ne laissera pas passer. Hahaha, putain fais chier, moi aussi je veux me battre !

-Reste à ta place si tu ne veux pas que je devienne ton opposant.

-Parce que tu crois pouvoir me tuer jolie cœur ? Qu'est ce que je disais hahahahah, vas-y arrache lui la jambe !!!

Sasuke avait vu que Hidan ne s'occupait plus d'eux. Il avait lâché Naruto, bras croisé pour voir la fin de la bataille. L'Uchiha bougea un peu, essayant de faire comprendre discrètement à Naruto l'idée qu'il avait en tête, mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose. Il n'y avait que ça qui se reflétait dans ses orbes vermeilles. Le sang de Jiraya et de Kakashi. Ce sang qui imbibait le sol, qui l'en gorgeait au point de ne plus pouvoir être absorbé par lui et qui se répandait en formant une sorte de boue et puis il y avait les râles de ce dernier qui résonnaient à ses oreilles comme des cris. Ils sentaient l'atmosphère lourde se teinter de l'odeur de la mort. C'était là, c'était sinistre. A part le bruit des ferrailles, de jutsus et des coups, il n'y avait plus rien excepté peut être les remarques souvent moqueuses de l'homme à ses cotés. La forêt s'était vidée de ses occupants et de sa vie, plus aucune de ses présences habituelles n'étaient visibles ou audibles. Mais cela, Naruto n'en était pas conscient. Les rires étaient devenus lointains, les explosions aussi, tous bruits s'évanouirent, il ne restait qu'un battement régulier asservi par une excitation qui n'avait pas sa place. C'était au fond de son ventre, ça le chatouillait presque, c'était comme avoir des papillons emprisonnés là qui cherchaient à s'envoler parce que ses entrailles devenaient trop chaude et qu'ils ne pourraient y vivre. Doucement il entendit un bruit de goutte à goutte qu'une respiration caverneuse rejoignit. Sasuke essayait de l'appeler, mais il n'y avait plus aucun signe de son camarade envers l'extérieur. Il se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. Un instant auparavant tout avait était si bien, ça avait été une journée superbe. Une journée qui lui rappelait à présent son enfance, lorsqu'en rentrant chez lui il avait vécu l'enfer alors que tout s'était si bien passé le reste du temps. C'est pour cela qu'il détestait quand tout allait bien. Parce qu'il savait que cela ne durait jamais. Il sentit contre sa joue un liquide qui n'y avait eu sa place depuis longtemps.

Kakashi venait de se faire toucher violement, emporté par une rafale de vent, s'éclatant dans une roche qui se fissura derrière lui. Il y eut un sinistre craquement suivit d'un son de douleur étouffé. Une autre rafale arriva sur lui, l'écrasant de nouveau. Il ne pouvait même plus hurler tellement ça faisait mal, puis leur ennemi alla jusqu'à lui. Un amas noir lécha le sol à une vitesse fulgurante pour lui transpercer les membres et le soulever de terre où il s'était affalé à demi conscient. Les pointes semblaient vivantes, se mouvant dans les blessures, s'enrobant de sang avant de se resserrer contre ses membres étroitement pour qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire. L'un des monstres arriva pour porter un ultime coup, Kakuzu le suivant de près, mais ils furent gêner. Le paysage derrière eux s'envola pratiquement, succombant comme s'il avait été effacé d'un simple coup de gomme. Jiraya venait de retomber au sol, s'égratignant violement le corps. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à bouger ses bras, il était torse nu, et l'une de ses épaules était violacée, l'autre portait ce qui s'apparentait à un crapaud. Il s'arracha du flanc ce qui ressemblait fort à une épine de fer et cela lui fit cracher du sang et il dut se retenir de tomber. Jiraya, une main sur ses cotes, essayait de se guérir alors qu'un long filet de bave rouge coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Son regard avait perdu un peu de sa vivacité, et sa bouille était tartinée de sang et de terre. Le rire de Hidan s'éleva, après qu'il eut juré qu'il aurait bien aimé lui faire subir le même sort en tapant le bout de son arme en cadence sur le sol.

Jiraya se reçut un coup de l'un des hommes en pleine mâchoire et s'écroula d'une masse, juste dans la vision du blond, là où il ne cessait de fixer. Naruto revint à lui, ne comprenant cependant toujours pas ce qu'il voyait, juste qu'il n'en manquait qu'un à l'appel. Certainement que le sensei s'en était débarrassé, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'alerta. Lui il ne pouvait détacher son regard des blessures et du sang. Le fourmillement au creux de son ventre repris, s'accentuant d'une pointe de chaleur, son cerveau lui vrillait le crâne, il se mordit la lèvre, ne sentant pas que ses crocs à présent visible les lui écorcher. Son cœur allait exploser. Sasuke sentit le changement et intérieurement, il savait que Naruto était calme depuis bien trop longtemps, il se prépara, prêt à agir en même temps que lui. D'un coup il sentit contre lui ce chakra si différent de celui habituel, faisant comme Naruto, il déploya le sien à son maximum, devenant cet être horriblement ailé alors que l'autre se changeait en un prédateur sauvage et avide de meurtre. L'amas des chakras fut de trop en une fois pour l'entrave, elle éclata et ils furent libres. Hidan s'était retourné, mais son arme n'eut pas le temps de se planter en l'un d'eux, déjà Naruto avait enfoncé l'une de ses deux queues dans le corps de l'immortel pris par surprise, l'autre queue sortie ayant arrêtée sa faux. Sasuke arriva en renfort sans temps mort, plongeant à genoux derrière lui, plantant dans ses creux de poplité des kunaïs qui lui brisèrent les siens. Hidan hurla, et en tombant, mais ne pouvant se servir de son arme, il attrapa un kunaï dans la sacoche de Naruto dans le but de le planter dans le front du brun, mais avant même qu'il n'ait commencé à chuter, Naruto avait déjà préparé un rasenshuriken, et tandis que d'une main il lui brisait le poignet lui faisant lâché son arme de fortune, il le lui planta en pleine tête. Sasuke eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière, mais se fit tout de même happé par la pression, et avec le blond il descendit dans les entrailles de la terre, l'autre ne lâchant pas, continuant d'appuyer sur la face de Hidan qu'il voulait vraiment voir mourir. Quand il arrêta enfin, Sasuke le vit en quasi transe, les queues dansant autour de lui furieusement alors que sa main griffue était là ou aurait du être la tête de son ennemi, mais celle-ci était émiettée un peu partout. Sasuke d'un battement d'aile s'éleva au dehors de la, tenant Naruto à bout de bras qu'il balança sur la place.

Kakashi s'était éloigné de son opposant, mais pas Jiraya. Il tenait l'un de ses hommes et le regardait droit dans les yeux tout comme le faisait son ennemi. Il venait d'avoir une hésitation, murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible pour qui n'était pas à ses cotés, et l'autre d'un air froid lui planta une lance dans le ventre, alors qu'un autre de ses sbires précédemment invoquer lui avait tiré les cheveux en arrière. Il cherchait pratiquement à l'empaler alors qu'il le dévisageait toujours droit dans les prunelles sans aucune émotion. La colère de Naruto n'était plus que croissante, il exultait tellement que les traces sur ses joues lui mangeaient pratiquement la face alors que ses crocs lui sortaient de sous ses lèvres complètement. Sasuke, même avec ses sharingans, ne le vit pas bouger mais le vit continuer à courir. Il fonçait vers son maître, courbé en avant, plus animal qu'humain, et fut intercepté par une clé de bras qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Se relevant d'un bond en répliquant, se fut un poing qui l'envoya roulé plus loin comme contre attaque. Il y avait contre lui deux nouveaux hommes qui avaient les mêmes yeux et le même manteau que l'autre.

Konan n'avait jusque là pas vraiment bougé. A présent elle faisait face à Sasuke, le regardant toujours de manière neutre. Elle leva les mains en avant et elles semblèrent tomber en lamelles. Une aspiration soudaine les gêna tous, surtout elle qui dut s'arrêter pour ne pas se faire prendre au piège. Kakashi venait d'aspirer les monstres de son ennemi dans des trous noirs qu'il referma vivement, tombant de fatigue à terre, se sentant faible. Il cracha du sang alors que Kakuzu arrivait sur lui pour le finir. Il eut juste assez de force pour recommencer une fois, en créant un petit qui n'emporta avec lui que la moitié de la tête de son ennemi. Ce dernier, surprit, cligna une dernière fois de l'œil qu'il lui restait, tombant à genoux avant de s'étaler de tout son long, son sang s'écoulant de la plaie béante en des quantités énormes alors que ce qu'il restait de son cerveau y prenait un bain. Le dernier être noir arriva sur lui pour terminer le travail de son être principal, ses tentacules noires se transformèrent en ce qui ressemblait fort à une hache pour s'abattre sur l'argenté qui vit descendre la chose de plus en plus rapidement vers son visage, et il n'avait plus la force de rien faire.

La terre s'ouvrit devant lui, et il roula sur le coté alors qu'une queue orangée sortie du sol pour en frapper la chose juste sous le menton. Un clone de Naruto sortit de là, aussi énervé que lui, les yeux emplis de haine. Il était à présent sur lui, le tenant de ses griffes, l'une de ses mains transperçant son masque et allant le plus loin possible, y agrippant ce qu'il put violemment. Kakashi entendit un grognement, le chakra autour de cette main explosa carrément, emportant la partie haute de la chose avec elle alors que le clone disparaissait dans un pouf sonore en ayant fini sa mission. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais Kakashi devait se relever pour aider ses élèves, il devait les aider à fuir. Kakashi savait qu'il fallait sauver les plus jeunes, là était le futur. Cette fois ci il ne voulait pas rater ça, il ne voulait pas que ça puisse se passer comme avec Obito de nouveau. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à bouger son bras, il avait mal. Tellement mal. Juste en face de lui il pouvait voir que cette femme le regardait lui plutôt que Sasuke. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir pitié de lui dans la manière dont elle le regardait. Sasuke en profita pour l'attaquer, elle répliqua de suite, évitant ses coups en laissant son corps devenir du papier qui s'éparpilla. L'Uchiha décida alors de l'avoir par les flammes.

Naruto se débattait avec les deux hommes qui n'essayaient pas de le tuer, mais juste de le stopper. Il s'énervait, n'arrivant pas du tout à les déstabiliser. Et quoi qu'il fasse, ils n'avaient aucune émotion, aucune sensation. Ils lui donnaient la sensation de se battre contre du vent. Sa troisième queue commençait à se pointer, elle grandissait doucement, ses sens commencés à le quitter. Il y eut un cri de douleur. Naruto tourna la tête. Kakashi ne bougeait pas. Jiraya se débattait comme un forcené au bout de la lance de son adversaire. Sasuke venait de morfler sur le sol et arrivait à peine à redresser son visage rouge de sang alors qu'il se faisait embaumé comme une momie par des milliers de petits bouts de papier. Il arriva cependant à faire ce que Kakashi avait fait, créant un vide qu'il referma. Elle l'avait évité en se reformant plus loin et elle formait dans ses mains une arme de papier. Cet examen rapide empêcha Naruto d'éviter le coup d'un des hommes qui le fit tomber loin en roulant pathétiquement. Il avait mal, mais ça ne pouvait être rien comparé à eux. Jiraya à présent ne bougeait plus hurlant des choses incompréhensibles à un crapaud que le blond vit disparaître. L'autre releva la lame et Jiraya se mit à tousser et cracher du sang, puis le vieil homme s'affaissa au bout de la lame, ses mains lâchant sa prise jusque là ferme. Il y eut un bruit mat. L'autre avait laissé tomber Jiraya au sol d'une masse et ce dernier n'avait plus aucune réaction. Naruto ne réagissait plus. D'un instant à l'autre il s'attendait à le voir debout, à le voir attaqué de nouveau son ennemi ou de rire en le rassurant qu'il n'avait rien. Mais voilà. Il n'y eut rien.

Sasuke venait de se relever après un chidori nagashi qui venait de faire voler les derniers bouts de papier qu'elle avait sur lui, mais à peine avait-il tenu sur ses genoux qu'elle l'avait de nouveau attaqué. Il y avait un tourbillon de papiers coupant autour de lui, il sentait sa peau qui cédait sous de fines coupures. Elle apparut entre eux. Son sang avait giclé, le brun était tombé à genoux en se tenant le ventre alors que la tornade prenait fin. Konan se tenait là, une épée de papier se résorbant dans sa paume. Sasuke essayait de se relever, mais il n'y arrivait pas, elle lui envoya une nouvelle attaque, mais les ailes du brun vinrent l'en protégé. Elle s'écarta, cherchant comment l'atteindre. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chakra, maintenir sa forme était déjà difficile. Derrière ses ailes il prépara un Katon, mais au moment où il allait l'attaquer, elle se scinda en deux et le plaqua au sol, transperçant ses poings pour le bloquer sur celui-ci. Il avait perdu sa forme démoniaque, et en lui il sentait un vide profond. Il n'avait plus assez de chakra. Naruto put voir une larme coulant lentement le long de sa joue, alors que sa face montrait une angoisse mêlait de colère d'être si faible. Sasuke, sans doute, pleurait de mourir maintenant sans rien n'avoir pu faire pour ce à quoi il se destinait depuis si longtemps. C'était en quelque sorte pour ça. Ce n'était pas que pour ça pourtant. Sasuke avait compris qu'ils allaient tous mourir, cela incluait donc qu'il allait perdre de nouveau des personnes qu'il aimait. Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas assez fort, n'arrivant pas à les protéger tel qu'il le voudrait. Il s'affala finalement face contre terre, tellement fatigué, se demandant encore pourquoi il se battait finalement. C'était sans espoir. Il se demandait si ça avait de l'importance. Même là où il en était aujourd'hui ne servait à rien.

Il soupira, ça n'avait aucun sens. En finir maintenant serait tout aussi bien. Il l'entendit venir à lui, au loin il entendit son prénom, hurlé entre rage et peine. Elle s'approcha, il se concentra assez pour créer une lance avec son raiton qu'il lança à elle lorsqu'elle fut proche, mais elle ne fut pas toucher. Au lieu de ça, elle allait lui planter son arme de papier dans le dos. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Naruto. Celui-ci hurlait et pourtant il ne comprenait pas. Tout n'était qu'un brouhaha confus. Naruto venait encore de hurler quelque chose, se fichant de ce que l'autre lui faisait pour ce concentré sur lui. Le visage de son ami montrait une telle détresse. Il fallait qu'il le rassure et pour ça, il ne trouva pas mieux de lui offrir un sourire magnifique.

Naruto était choqué. Il ne rêvait pas, il le voyait vraiment attendre de mourir et il lui souriait en plus. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser plus, Sasuke allait mourir, il allait tous mourir. Son cœur se serra, il avait si froid. Il avait besoin d'aide, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Devant lui il ne vit plus rien mis à part les immenses barreaux de la bête au fond de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, de toute manière, c'était ce qu'il voulait il le savait. Plutôt ça que de les perdre. L'eau de la salle montait pour le noyer, mais lui ne le voyait pas non, il ne voyait que Kyubi sourire, il l'entendait respirer, de plus en plus proche de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses poumons étaient en feu, il ouvrit la bouche, laissant des bulles d'air s'échapper. Naruto était en train de tomber vers l'avant, les mains dans les cheveux sous la douleur qui se répandait dans tous ses membres. Son hurlement changea petit à petit, ce n'était plus du tout possible qu'il soit émis par un humain. Et il s'était rattrapé au sol, se tenant à quatre pattes, autant de queue balayant l'espace.

Pein vit le danger, il chargea. Pas assez vite. Deux queues le bloquèrent alors que les deux autres s'allongèrent assez pour attaquer Konan. Il n'était plus humain. Kyubi avait pris possession de lui, enveloppant son corps d'une carapace orangée rouge et même, ce n'était pas vraiment le renard qui était là, c'était juste ses envies de meurtres et de haine envers le monde qui avait pris possession de son corps armé d'un chakra énorme. Courbé sur lui-même, son corps était pris d'énorme tremblement et un grognement se fit entendre dans une lente litanie qui quand elle stoppa, laissa l'hybride relever sa face pour leur offrir une expression totalement différente de celle habituelle. C'est cela qui fit réagir Sasuke qui l'avait vu se transformé, il s'écarta du champ de bataille qui avait lieu après avoir réussi à enlever ses mains du sol. Pein n'arrivait pas à blesser le monstre devant lui, Konan avait abandonné l'Uchiha pour aider son compagnon dans sa bataille, sans succès. Il la projeta plus loin, sautant sur elle pour la mordre, elle se déploya en millier de bout de papier à temps pour éviter la morsure qui aurait été mortelle. Naruto se replia alors sur Pein, du moins sur ses autres lui. Toute sa haine était là, il allait un peu trop vite pour son adversaire, réussissant grâce à cela à mettre l'un d'eux à terre, le mordant au flanc. L'autre hurla, se le faisant arracher à l'aide de force brute par la mâchoire aiguisée. Pein voulut l'attaquer, mais une nouvelle queue commençait à se former. Il recula alors que son autre lui restant s'attaqua à la bête. Naruto sauta, sur l'autre laissant l'homme au flanc éventré se repaître dans son sang, il essayait de se relever pour tuer encore, mais son corps ne répondait pas comme il le désirait. Il allait réussir à se mettre à genoux lorsqu'une queue arriva à pleine vitesse et lui fit sauter la tête. Une gerbe de sang colora l'herbe alentour, le corps s'étala, tressautant violemment. Naruto se tourna vers eux, grognant mais ayant l'air de s'amuser en même temps, un étrange son sortant du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il entrouvrait la gueule.

-Konan, on se repli.

-…

Il passa sa main sur son avant bras, révélant un tatouage où il y mit un peu de sang. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le décor, Konan passa sur un signe de tête de son acolyte, lui attrapa le corps de Jiraya et le mit sur son épaule, passant l'ouverture noire. Avant qu'elle ne se referme, il vit une dernière fois le neuf queues, à peine à la moitié de ce qu'il pouvait donner. Son autre corps le tenait par les bras, le renard leva la tête vers le ciel, chargeant de l'énergie qu'il lui recracha en pleine tête. Maintenant il fallait qu'il fasse son rapport et qu'il se prépare mieux pour l'avoir. Déjà, il allait cibler les autres bijuus, moins puissants. Seulement alors, lorsqu'il n'y en aurait plus qu'un, ils viendraient le chercher.

La place était silencieuse. Plus aucun bruit animal ni humain. Rien. L'éclairage de la forêt rendait l'ambiance encore plus lourde, l'odeur du sang était forte. Sasuke n'osait pas bouger, il regardait la bête qui flairait les corps qu'il venait d'abattre, secouant à un moment un bras arraché avec un malsain plaisir. S'asseyant sur ses deux pattes arrière, la bête se lécha la patte avant recouverte de sang encore frais, ayant l'air d'apprécié le liquide. Sasuke était fasciné, c'était horrible et en même temps magnifique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, jamais il n'avait eu à faire à ça. Toujours Naruto avait été restreint. Il pensa alors qu'en se calmant il redeviendrait son ami, il fallait juste être patient, ne pas bouger, ne rien faire, attendre qu'il se reprenne seul car il ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider. La bête tourna sa tête. Non pas vers lui, juste un peu plus haut. Kakashi, du moins sa main, bougeait. Il reprenait conscience, cherchant à s'agripper, sans doute à se redresser. Il laissa échapper une plainte, et Sasuke put voir les oreilles de la bête qui s'alarmèrent, allant d'avant en arrière, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait, si l'homme à terre serait un danger. Sasuke espérait qu'il n'aurait aucun mouvement brusque, peut être que l'être devant lui agirait comme un animal sauvage et n'attaquerait pas pour se défendre. Il espérait surtout qu'il n'attaquerait pas pour le plaisir un être sans défense ou qu'il s'enfuirait dans l'immense forêt peut être même vers le village proche. Naruto semblait ronronner, ses queues bougeaient en cadence, Kakashi l'intéressait, il retenait son attention, et cela était mauvais pour leur sensei.

A présent il était sur pied, tanguant, cherchant à comprendre où était leurs ennemis. Sasuke voulait lui dire de ne plus bouger, mais Kakashi ne le vit pas et il ne pouvait le lui hurler. Il avait fait quelques pas, silencieusement Naruto glissa du coté de son angle mort, posant à peine ses pattes au sol dans son déplacement. Il allait bientôt être sur lui, il allait bientôt s'en prendre à lui. Sasuke, dans un effort douloureux, se recouvrit à nouveau de son sceau, d'un battement d'aile il s'interposa. Kakashi tomba sur le cul, Sasuke était entre lui et la bête qui du coup avait raté son coup destiné à tuer son maître. Il se sentait vraiment mal mais tint bon, répondant aux divers petits coups de Naruto qui donnait l'impression de jouer avec sa proie pour mieux lui arracher la tête par la suite. Il saignait, il titubait, respirer lui faisait mal, son sceau se résorba, la bête le regarda intriguait. Elle le poussa. Il roula un peu plus loin, se relevant tout de même mais son état commençait à être changeant, bientôt il ne tiendrait plus sous cette forme. Sasuke tomba à genoux et se ramassa sur lui-même, posant une main sur son épaule, il leva la tête vers la bête face à lui.

-Naruto.

-…

-Naruto réveille toi.

Il grinça des dents, le blond ne l'entendait pas, il n'y avait face à lui que la face détestable du démon. Il hurla sa douleur, Naruto venait de lui sauter dessus, crocs en avant. Ses griffes s'étaient refermées sur ses épaules, se plantant dans son dos, se refermant sur sa chair. Il sentait que ce n'était plus son ami, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il se concentra, créant un chidori nagashi qui fit bondir la bête. Elle n'avait pas aimé, son cri étranglé le lui avait montré. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui sauter à la gorge, Sasuke avait activé ses sharingans et s'était projeté dans Naruto. La pièce était envahie d'eau, mais plus que la peur de mourir noyé, il se demandait où était le blond dans toute cette flotte. Il nagea jusqu'aux barreaux et s'agrippa aux barres, cherchant, et là, il le vit. Naruto était juste là, derrière les grilles. Il passa la main à travers celle-ci et sa main entra en contact avec un corps. Il l'attrapa, le remua encore et encore et hurla son prénom lorsqu'il sentit une douleur immense à la poitrine. Cette douleur le réveilla. Sur lui il y avait la bête qu'il repoussa, et il toucha son torse qui portait la trace d'une griffure sanguinolente et profonde. Il sentit son sang lui remonter dans la gorge qui s'écoula à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Un nouveau coup de griffe arrivait sur lui, il leva le bras pour se protéger le visage. Son bracelet de perles céda, les petites boules colorées se détachèrent juste devant le visage de la bête qui les suivit des yeux. Certaines étaient enrobées de sang et miroitèrent dans un rayon. En tombant, Sasuke prononça une dernière fois le nom de son ami et tomba dans les pommes.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le noir total, il hurla de douleur. Un instant à peine, et il reprit possession de son corps, renvoyant Kyubi dans sa cellule. Il voyait à présent les perles devant son visage qui tombaient surement rapidement, mais lui, il voyait tout dans une sorte de ralentit, il voyait Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux pour suivre le mouvement, il vit le sang. Tellement de sang. Il hurla. Aussi bien pour ce qu'il avait fait que parce que la douleur en lui, était insupportable. Ça devait être l'avant goût de l'Enfer, à chaque instant il s'attendait à mourir de mal. Il se retrouva face à Sasuke au sol, l'autre ne bougeait pas mais lui se roulait en boule, cherchant à apaiser la douleur en changeant de position, mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme se déchirer de l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose essayait d'ouvrir sa peau pour apparaître. Il ne supporta pas ça longtemps et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait tout vu mais n'avait rien pu faire. Il pensait qu'ils allaient mourir là, se vidant de leur sang chacun. Sasuke venait de se prendre des blessures importantes, il se souvenait que Jiraya lui avait parlé du fait qu'elle avait du mal à se refermer en plus. Naruto tremblait dans son coin, malgré son inconscience, il souffrait quand même. Et lui, il était au bord de la mort, d'ailleurs ses sens devenaient plus affutés. Il sentit l'air changé et en tournant la tête vers un tout petit bruit, il vit une porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il jura. C'était la fin, ils revenaient. Seulement, ce n'était pas eux, un seul homme sortit. Celui-ci était grand, fin, portant un kimono noir avec des motifs sobres, dont le bas était usé. Sans un bruit il se rendit près de Sasuke et il passa ses mains sur son corps. Il le soignait. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Naruto, et avant de l'aider, il le retourna d'un coup de pied dans les côtes et plusieurs fois, sa tête alla du blond au brun. Finalement il le soigna à son tour. L'homme se tourna vers lui et vint à son niveau. Il se mit sur ses talons et le mira d'un air froid, et ce qui lui glaça le sang était ce qu'il voyait au travers de l'unique trou de son masque. Ce n'était pas Itachi, et il ne connaissait personne d'autre ayant pu survivre au clan, pourtant, c'était bien un sharingan qu'il voyait là.

-Qui…êtes...vous ?

-Je vais te donner assez de force pour que tu les amènes en lieu sur.

-Qui…

-Si je prends Kyubi maintenant, Sasuke ne suivra pas.

-Que…

-J'ai besoin des deux. Tu vas t'appliquer à ce qu'ils survivent, petit.

-uugh… l'homme le soignait. Il pouvait sentir le bien qu'il lui faisait. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

-Alors écoute-moi bien, Sharingan no Kakashi, ninja copieur de Konoha. Je vais te donner assez de force pour que tu amènes ces gamins en lieu sur et que tu les sauves. Enfin, soit tu les sauves, soi tu te sauves. Reste à voir ce qui sera le plus important pour toi. Tes élèves ou ta vie. La seule contrepartie pour ce que je vais te donner…c'est cet œil. Il n'est pas à toi…

-UUGGGYyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

Kakashi se tordait de douleur alors qu'il sentait l'homme lui insérer deux doigts dans son orbite, faisant sauter son œil de sa place. La douleur était intolérable, c'était pire qu'à l'époque où son ennemi le lui avait coupé, elle lui irradiait la face, et il pouvait sentir qu'il pendait du trou où il s'était tenu. D'ailleurs le nerf optique était intacte, et il pouvait encore voir, chaque mouvement le faisait se balancer, son cerveau avait du mal à accepter les informations. Kakashi avait arrêté de bouger, lentement il remontait sa main tremblante vers son œil pour l'attraper, voir le remettre à sa place, mais il n'y arriva pas à temps. Une autre main s'était déjà emparée de lui, et l'homme redressa l'œil pour que ce dernier l'ait face à son visage. La douleur revenait déjà, mais ça ne dura pas. D'un coup précis d'avec un shuriken, il le lui coupa, le gardant en main pour le mirer avec attention. Et lui, il hurlait son mal de toute sa voix, de tout son être, pleurant de douleur, se tordant sur le sol, convulsant à moitié. L'autre lui planta alors une aiguille dans la cuisse. La douleur devint tolérable. Il pouvait voir un liquide d'un bleu pur qui le pénétrait rendant la plus dure des douleurs au rang d'une simple égratignure.

-Maintenant prends ça. Ça te donnera assez de chakra pour quelques heures. Ne les gaspille pas. Il lui fourra dans la main une petite boîte contenant plusieurs pilules.

-Pourquoi…qui…

-Pourquoi ? parce que j'aurais besoin de ces deux là c'est tout, je n'ai pas envi que d'autres s'accaparent mes futures proies maintenant et je sais que tu les sauveras. A Konoha, vous ne voyez jamais les sacrifiés comme pouvant être les plus jeunes. C'est un tort.

-Quoi ? Kakashi l'entendait, mais sa voix semblait lointaine et presque douce.

-…et qui je suis…un Uchiha. Ça suffira. De toute manière, que servira mon nom à un mort en sursis. Il écrasa sur ces paroles le sharingan dans sa main, qui perdait de sa couleur éclatante pour devenir vitreux.

-…

-Ils sont sauf, ils mettront du temps à se relever c'est tout. Fais ton choix maintenant.

L'homme se releva, fit quelques pas en arrière et de nulle part une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il y passa, disparaissant comme les autres avant lui. De nouveau le silence s'installa. Il ne sentait plus rien, son orbite vide ne lui faisait plus rien. Kakashi analysait la situation, mais il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il prit quelques pilules, petit à petit sa force lui revint, il se sentit capable de se mettre debout. Allant jusqu'aux enfants, il comprit qu'il devait se dépêcher, il sentait son heure proche, peut être semblait-il mieux, mais cela n'empêchait pas cette désagréable sensation de froid qui le prenait tout entier. Naruto était sauf, il dormait même. Jiraya lui avait dit que lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle à trois queues, il lui fallait alors dormir quelques heures pour récupérer. Là, il avait était à quatre, presque cinq, alors le voir dans cet état n'était pas surprenant. Sasuke était inconscient lui aussi, sur son torse il y avait l'énorme griffure que Naruto lui avait faite, elle était guérie mais encore fraîche. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il le déplace trop longtemps sous peine de les voir se rouvrir. Kakashi invoqua son armée canine et ils paniquèrent tous en le voyant en si mauvais état. L'argenté leur expliqua calmement ce qu'il attendait d'eux, ils hésitèrent à s'en aller, mais il le leur ordonna et l'escouade se dispersa. N'en resta alors qu'un.

-Pakkun.

-Oui Kakashi.

-…une fois que je les aurais mis en lieu sur…je n'aurais sans doute plus assez de force pour survivre moi-même.

-…

-Je veux que tu veilles sur ces deux là. Ils auront sûrement de la fièvre après autant de blessure. Reste près d'eux. Lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, tu leur diras ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

-Où est ton œil ?

-…un homme me l'a pris. Je vais tout te dire.

Quand Kakashi eut fini, résumant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à Pakkun, il tomba durement au sol, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Son souffle était cour, il suait abondamment. Il se mit à tousser et retirant son masque, il cracha du sang. Ainsi ce que l'homme lui avait donné l'aurait achevé de toute manière, même s'il avait voulu préserver sa vie en dépit de la leur. Le petit chien regardait son maître avec horreur, de son flair il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la mort se rapprochant de ce dernier, et impuissant il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider que de suivre finalement ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

-Kakashi.

-Hm ?

L'homme s'était étendu, sachant que s'il fermait les yeux maintenant se serrait pour toujours. Il prit à nouveau une dose de pilules. Cela lui donna assez de hargne pour se remettre sur pied, il fit son possible pour rassembler des tissus et des branchages, faisant des petits brancards qu'il pourrait harnacher aux chiens par la suite.

-Qui dois-je prévenir au village ? je devrais les escorter ?

-…

-Kakashi ?

-…retourner au village serait des plus sur pour eux, mais pas pour ceux qui y vivent.

-…

-Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'ils feront Pakkun…je n'arrive plus…à penser comme il faudrait. A nouveau il se mit à tousser, crachant ses poumons et du sang. Si…s'ils ne rentrent pas…ce sera tout de même dangereux pour tout le monde et…keeuuuf…. Keeuf keuuuffff….aaaahhh…ahhhh….

-Alors j'attendrai de savoir ce qu'ils feront, et j'obéirai à ce qu'ils me diront. Il a signé ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Arrêtons de parler, économise tes forces, petit.

-Huhu, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça.

-…il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas inquiété de la sorte pour toi Kakashi.

L'homme eut juste un sourire pour l'animal qui l'avait toujours aidé et il termina de resserrer la toile sur son bout de bois. Bientôt il y mit les deux adolescents et les attacha bien, l'un contre l'autre. Il fit de même avec Yamato, n'étant pas sur d'avoir le temps de finir sa tâche ici. Enfin un hurlement se fit entendre, quelques instants plus tard, une part de l'escouade était de retour. Sur les plus solides il fixa l'avant des brancards, vérifia une dernière fois, reprit une bonne dose des pilules restantes et Kakashi leur emboîta le pas, se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où venait le hurlement. Le groupe avançait lentement, le sensei peinait à tenir la route, de temps à autre il se tenait à un arbre, reprenant son souffle, reprenant sa dose. Deux chiens effaçaient les traces de leur avancée, et tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient savaient qu'ils vivaient avec lui ses derniers instants. La nuit commencée à tomber, il fallait qu'ils y arrivent avant.

-Kakashi.

-Oui, je sais.

Ils n'étaient vraiment plus très loin, il laissa les chiens en arrière et alla jusqu'à celui qui hurlait. Ce dernier lui montra la cachette qu'il leur avait trouvée. Il fallait passer dans une petite niche, descendre dans une petite gorge, pour enfin tomber dans une petite pièce sombre et froide. Il hocha la tête, ressorti de la place et amena un à un ses compagnons. Dans un coin il mit le cadavre de Yamato, ne se sentant pas la force de le faire disparaître en le brûlant comme il avait pensé le faire. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il retourna dehors, effaça ses dernières traces. Kakashi couvrit les deux enfants, il fallait qu'ils aient chaud puisqu'il ne pouvait leur faire un feu pour les réchauffer sous peine de dénoncer leur position. Sa main se mit à trembler, il décapuchonna la petite boite. Plus rien. La douleur commençait déjà à revenir. Il avala sa salive, sachant ce qui l'attendait à présent.

-Pakkun.

-Oui Kakashi ?

-Prends bien soin d'eux.

-Oui.

-Les gars ?

Kakashi ouvrit les bras en voyant les chiens qui le dévisageaient. Ils vinrent se nicher là, il les embrassa ainsi un moment, cherchant du réconfort dans leur chaleur. C'était des amis de longues dates. Des amis fidèles qui jamais ne l'avaient trahi. La douleur était là, il avait si mal et ses pensées partirent vers Obito, se demandant ce que ça avait du être pour lui. Il s'écarta d'eux, agrippant le sol, cherchant à respirer calmement, il toussa et suffoqua au poing qu'il se fit saigner le bout des doigts en griffant le sol. Fou de douleur à présent, il se mit à baver en cherchant à respirer de nouveau, mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Les chiens hésitaient à avancer, ils étaient perdus, ne sachant quoi faire pour aider l'un des leurs, Kakashi le voyait bien, et malgré tout le mal qu'il ressentait, il leur sourit.

-Vous allez me manquer.

Ça le lançait à nouveau, son cœur était en train d'exploser, quand il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour laisser un râle sortir. Cette dernière phrase lui avait assécher la gorge, il se mit à tousser, toujours plus fort, sentant le gout métallique du sang dans sa trachée. Kakashi se traîna jusqu'à ses deux élèves, gravant chaque centimètre du sol de sa sueur et de son sang. Il leur caressa le visage avec tendresse, les dévisageant une dernière fois, laissant sans le voir un peu de son sang sur leur face, mais sa vue était trouble, sa voix était hachée, il n'entendait pratiquement que les battements de son cœur qui se saccadaient dangereusement.

-J'espère que vous prendrez soin l'un de l'autre.

-…

-Essais de ne pas t'emporter Naruto, ça pourrait te porter préjudice, et toi Sasuke…ne le trahis pas. Veillez…l'un…uugh…l'un sur l'autre.

Kakashi se remit à tousser, alors dans un dernier effort, il se releva et rejoignit le corps sans vie de son acolyte, se faisant aider de deux de ses compagnons. Il prit place à ses cotés, ayant de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle souvent entrecoupé de toussotement et de cracha de sang. Celui-ci lui coulait le long du menton. Il sentit près de lui la présence de ses amis canin. Une dernière fois il caressa leur robe, souriant en le faisant. La douleur qu'il avait à la tête à présent le rendait fou, mais il savait la délivrance proche.

-Naruto…Sasuke…je vous adore vous savez ?

Cette phrase fut de trop. Il toussa encore et encore, allant crescendo, toute sa poitrine l'irradiait, c'était comme se faire arracher le cœur à vif. Il entendait son cœur qui s'emballait alors qu'il tombait en avant, crachant ce qui lui restait sans doute de sang, s'étranglant à moitié en inspirant difficilement alors que son poing se serrait frénétiquement sous la pression. S'éleva autour de lui le hurlement laconique de ses amis, ils l'accompagnaient jusqu'à son dernier souffle, partageant avec lui leur peine de le perdre si tôt.

-Rin…Obito…vous voilà enfin…

Il s'étala face la première dans la petite flaque de sang qui s'était formé, il respira encore deux fois, n'arrivant plus finalement à inspirer. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il expira son dernier soupir en souriant car il savait qu'il avait bien agit jusqu'à la fin, enveloppé par la fin du hurlement des bêtes autour de lui. Ils restèrent là, veillant sur leur maître, pleurant en silence même pour les plus durs d'entre eux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que Pakkun ramena sur Kakashi un drap qui servit de linceul, se faisant aider par un autre chien qui en mordit un bout pour se faire. Les autres, silencieusement, sortirent pour veiller sur la cachette du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en dépit de leur peine. Pakkun fut bientôt seul, il se coucha contre le drap au niveau du flanc de son maître et ami, fixant le corps des deux enfants, ensevelis sous des couvertures. Bientôt il devrait se débrouiller pour amenuiser les fièvres qu'ils auraient et les délires dans lesquels ils pourraient entrés. Alors en attendant cela, il décida de se reposer un peu, cherchant à ne pas crouler sous les souvenirs de son maître et ami qui lui revenait en mémoire sans pitié pour la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà trop fortement à son goût.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors ? mouahaha.

A suivre donc :) (des reviews assassines ? comme vous voulez, je prends tout moi lol)


	5. Chap 5 : la vie a une fin le chagrin non

**ah oui je suis désolé, j'ai oublié que j'allais assez loin dans le gore aussi avec cette fic, c'est que pour une fois je me restreins pas. enfin là ça va aller mieux un petit moment pour Sasu et Naru avant la prochaine grande crise lol (moi sadique ? vous le saviez pas ? mdr).**

**

* * *

**

**A deux**

**Chap 5 : la vie à une fin, le chagrin n'en a pas. **

**Résumé : Jiraya finit au bout d'une lance, Yamato se deverse sur un sol et Kakashi se fait laminer. Naruto pete un cable et puis Sasuke sert pas à grand-chose. bref, l'Akatsuki c'est pas des bébés, et un homme masqué vient proposé à Kakashi un marché. L'argenté n'y survit pas, ses deux élèves si.**

Pakkun était près des deux garçons. Naruto ne semblait pas souffrir, juste dormir. Il n'était pas sur qu'il ait de la fièvre, après tout il ne pouvait vérifier tel qu'un humain l'aurait fait. Il veillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, posant avec maladresse et souvent de travers un bout de tissu sur leurs fronts. Tissu qu'il trempait dans un peu d'eau que Kakashi lui avait préparé. Il jeta encore un regard vers le coin où se trouvait les deux cadavres, comme d'habitude il ne bougea pas en riant et lui disant que ce n'était qu'une blague. Sasuke se mit à gémir et le chien soupira. Ça allait faire trois jours qu'ils étaient là, bientôt il faudrait partir à cause des cadavres qui eux n'attendaient pas pour pourrir, mais l'antre était fraîche, il se demandait si cela allait servir les gamins. Alors il avait rappelé une partie des autres chiens, et ils dormaient autour d'eux pour les réchauffer au mieux.

Sasuke bougeait beaucoup au contraire de l'autre, cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Le brun ouvrit les yeux au matin du cinquième jour. Ils étaient emplis de fièvre, il porta sa main à son front, doucement il se redressa et Pakkun lui amena une gourde qui était resté intacte. Sasuke la vida presque, diagnostiqua ce qu'il lui fallait pour que la fièvre tombe plus vite et prit une poudre dans sa sacoche qu'il mélangea au reste de l'eau qu'il vida d'un trait. Son mal de tête se dissipa, alors il se pencha vers Naruto, vérifia l'état de celui-ci et ne perçut rien d'anormal.

-Il s'est déjà réveillé ?

-Non.

-Où est Kakashi ?

-…

-Pakkun ?

-… le chien tourna la tête vers le drap.

-Cette odeur …

-… il hocha juste la tête pour répondre à l'Uchiha.

-Ça fait longtemps que l'on est là ?

-Cinquième jour aujourd'hui. On n'a prévenu personne, on est resté caché. Kakashi ne savait pas si vous alliez retourner au village ou non. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires.

-Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-…ouais.

Pakkun lâcha enfin du regard le linceul rougit par endroit et d'une voix chargée d'une émotion sans borne, il commença à relater ce que Kakashi lui avait dis de transmettre à ces deux là. Sasuke écoutait calmement et à la fin du récit, il resta silencieux. Il se demandait qui était cet homme apparu pour les aider, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu. C'est là que la voix de son frère lui revint en mémoire. Le troisième Uchiha encore vivant, et le deuxième pouvant utiliser le mangekyou sharingan existait dans ce monde. Après un dernier regard à Naruto, il alla à pas lent vers les corps. Il marchait doucement, ayant envi de voir mais ayant peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait là en même temps, car il ne pouvait y avoir milles solutions sous se draps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il souleva doucement le voile, découvrant un bras puis l'épaule, levant jusqu'à voir son visage encore souriant. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à visage découvert, et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il voyait d'aussi près le cadavre d'une personne qu'il avait aimé et respecté. Il sentit sa bile remonter et il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir. Derrière lui s'éleva une exclamation, quelqu'un avait retenu son souffle et avant même qu'il ne parle, il avait su que c'était Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-…

-Hein Sasuke ? c'est pas vrai ?

Naruto s'était réveillé quand le brun était sorti de la couche. Tout son corps était lourd, alors il avait pris son temps pour se tourner et pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Et lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers là où se tenait son camarade, pour comprendre avec qui il parlait, s'attendant à voir l'un de ses maîtres, il en vit certes un, mais au sol et mort. Sasuke le voyait là, redressé au milieu des draps, le regard exorbité et vide. La lèvre du blond se mit à trembler, des larmes étaient aux bords de ses yeux trop brillants, et ses mains agrippèrent sa tête alors qu'il se mit à gémir doucement. Naruto était en train de se souvenir de tout, de la mort de Yamato à celle de Jiraya, jusqu'à la chute de son sensei et de son meilleur ami. La cicatrice qu'il voyait sur le torse pale, la peur qu'il ressentie, la pression qui était là, il ne supportait pas, il fallait que ça sorte. Il hurla un vrai cri d'horreur, prêt à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Sasuke bondit de sa place et alla jusqu'à Naruto, le voir ainsi s'était se voir lui-même il y a des années. Il savait pertinemment ce que c'était que de vivre une telle horreur, de perdre tout et de n'avoir plus rien. Et il se disait que pour le blond ça devait être pire parce que lui dès le départ il n'avait rien eu, c'était donc le remettre face à se vide constant contre lequel il s'était toujours battu. C'était à ça qu'il pensa lorsqu'il s'élança vers lui pour l'aider, il ne savait pas encore comment, à supporter tout ça. Roulé en boule, le blond s'agitait d'avant en arrière comme un simple d'esprit, continuant de gémir sa douleur alors que ses larmes s'écoulaient librement. L'autre ne pensa pas plus, c'était naturel, il voulait juste alléger sa douleur comme il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le fasse lorsqu'il avait été plus jeune. Il passa ses bras autour du corps qui lui semblait pour la première fois de sa vie si faible. Il serra de plus en plus fort et finalement, Naruto arrêta de trembler. Sasuke relâcha sa prise, le voyant se redresser contre son torse pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Naruto avait le regard vide et pleine vue sur les corps derrière eux, et malgré la douleur qu'il avait, il alla avec rapidité jusqu'aux cadavres. Il souleva le drap avant que Sasuke n'eut l'idée de le rejoindre pour l'en dissuader. Naruto regardait son sensei avec intensité, hochant négativement de la tête alors que son corps fut repris de tremblement violent. Ses larmes recommencèrent à sortir et il ne pouvait les stopper. Ça faisait si mal, bien plus mal que tout.

-NON !! non non non !!! Kakashi sensei ! Kakashi senseiiii !! réveillez vous !!!

-…

-S'il vous plaît !!! réveillez vous !

-…

-JE NE VEUX PAS !!! Kakashi senseiii !! non, s'il vous plaît….non…non…non…

Naruto venait d'attraper son sensei par les épaules, le bougeant pour qu'il réagisse, pour qu'il revienne à lui. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y aurait plus de sourire de cet homme, plus aucune plaisanterie. Plus rien. Il ne restait là qu'un corps vide qui ne réagissait à rien. Sasuke se reprit, son acolyte lui faisait pitié mais il comprenait tellement ce que c'était. L'entendre ainsi geindre le mena lui-même au bord des larmes, l'entendre mettait son propre cœur à nu et il n'aimait pas ça, il détestait être vulnérable. Mais ce n'était pas important. Le plus important était qu'il arrête ça, qu'il se reprenne.

-Naruto.

Sasuke venait de se laisser tomber derrière lui et entoura son corps de ses bras, suivant la ligne de l'un de ses bras, il mit ses doigts entre les siens et resserra le linceul pour le ramener sur l'homme endormi pour l'éternité. Naruto ne bougeait plus, ses yeux fixaient le corps se dessinant sous le drap, Pakkun qui le voyait vit son regard et il en eu un frisson. C'était un regard de fou, le blond devait avoir perdu la raison. Sasuke avait laissé ses doigts mêlés aux siens et avait ramené son bras contre son corps, il le tenait fermement en les croisant, cherchant quoi dire, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'on avait bien pu lui raconter comme salade plus jeune pour essayer d'aller mieux. Peut être qu'avec Naruto ces paroles marcheraient, il devait s'en souvenir. Naruto quant à lui ne supportait pas ce qu'il vivait, se demandant à quoi cela servait d'avoir autant de force si s'était pour tout perdre ainsi sans réussir à sauver quiconque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ça dans le corps, si c'était pour être si faible, pour ne pouvoir rien faire, pour toujours devoir se faire sauver. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il continuait de regarder le corps, et là, dans un coin à peine plus loin il entrevit un autre drap dans le noir. Il vit les pieds de Yamato dépassant du brancard. Son regard devint encore plus rond alors que ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Pakkun le vit sourire puis trembler, doucement il se mit à glousser avant de partir dans un rire dément. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui. Il tendit le cou, riant à plein poumon, sur de devenir fou et de vivre un cauchemar. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Voir Naruto dans cet état le laissait sans défense, ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas dans le personnage. L'entendre rire ainsi était plus inquiétant que tout, et lui ne savait pas trouver les mots, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, toute ces années il avait tout fait pour ne rien ressentir d'inutile en devenant froid. Alors il ne savait que dire. Par contre, il savait agir. Il resserra de nouveau ses bras autour de son corps et posa son front contre sa nuque, le sentant tressauter contre lui alors qu'il riait toujours fortement. Et cela ne se calmait pas, Sasuke ne chercha plus ce qui lui avait été dis, il préféra dire pour une fois ce qu'il ressentait.

-Naruto.

-HAHAHAHA…

-Naruto.

-HAHAHA…

-S'il te plaît…écoute-moi. Je suis toujours là. Moi, je suis toujours là.

Pakkun baissa la tête. Le brun avait l'air désespéré comme il ne l'avait jamais vu l'être. Là, il était fragile, et le briser aurait été plus que facile. Et pourtant malgré la douleur qu'il avait pu déceler dans son regard, les questions mais aussi les doutes, tout s'en était allé lorsqu'il avait du se préoccuper du blond. Il fit signe aux autres chien de sortir à sa suite, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait les aider. Ils partirent surveiller de nouveau les alentours, laissant les deux jeunes ensembles endurer la perte de ces êtres chers.

-Naruto…reprends-toi. Je suis là, moi je ne mourais pas. Et le rire s'arrêta sur cette parole.

-Lâche moi !

-Hu ?

-LACHE MOI JE TE DIS !!!!! LACHE MOI BORDEL !!! LACHE MOI !!!

Naruto remua, le faisant s'écrouler à moitié en arrière, lui se levant d'un bond pour se plaquer contre le mur. Il semblait horrifié alors que ses larmes continuaient de tomber en un flot continu. Sasuke pouvait voir de la peur dans le regard bleu, tout comme il le voyait frissonner doucement. Au moins Naruto avait réagi, au moins, il n'avait pas vraiment perdu l'esprit. Il se souvenait de ce stade, c'était la période où il s'était mis à rejeter systématiquement tout le monde, il voyait que le blond allait le faire rien qu'à son regard. Lentement, Naruto murmura :

-Tu crois que je n'avais pas vu ?

-…

-Ta poitrine…ça…c'est moi….

-Na…

-C'EST MOI !!! ALORS NE DIS PAS QUE TU NE MOURRAS PAS !!! JE POURRAIS ETRE CELUI QUI TE TUERA !!! Sasuke le regardait avec tant de douceur que cela le déstabilisa. A…ARRETE ÇA !!! Sa…a…arrête ARRÊTE !!! arrête de…me regarde pas…ne…

Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieure, s'entourant de ses bras, tremblant toujours en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas d'un tel regard de quiconque envers lui dans sa vie, et encore moins de Sasuke même après qu'ils ne soient devenus amis et coéquipiers. Jamais. Sasuke se leva, soutenant son regard. Il suivait ce que son instinct disait, et même si cela signifiait se prendre un poing dans la tronche, il allait suivre ce que cela lui disait.

-T'a…T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !!!

-…

-Je pourrais…hiiic huuuuhuuu….je…Sa…suke…uuuhuu…je veux pas…uuuh…je veux pas te tuer…

-Tu ne me tueras pas. Je sais que tu arriveras à te contrôler.

-Non…s'il te plaît…non..uuuuh…Sa…uuuh…laisse moi…Sasu…ke…je…je…

Naruto regardait sur les coté, cherchant un moyen de fuir, ses pleurs redoublèrent, ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Le brun posa ses mains autour de sa tête, lui bloquant le passage, l'obligeant à le regarder. Jamais il n'avait trouvé ces yeux bleus si fragile, et même si habituellement il aurait aimé ça, la il détestait, car ce n'était pas pour lui ou de sa faute. Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps, et il l'attrapa et l'attira à lui, le berçant gentiment en le serrant dans ses bras. Il sentit la face du blond dans son cou, il sentait ses larmes et sa respiration saccadée. Naruto souffrait vraiment, il ne feignait pas comme beaucoup pouvait le faire. Il essayait de le rassurer juste de par sa présence et enfin, il sentit dans son dos les mains du blond qui s'agrippèrent à lui fermement alors qu'il s'était remis à hurler contre sa poitrine, étouffant ainsi un peu sa voix. Naruto ne deviendrait pas celui qu'il était depuis ses huit ans, il ne deviendrait pas une personne se refusant toute relation de peur de perdre cette personne violemment. Du moins, il essayait de s'en dissuader en même temps qu'il l'éloigna du mieux qu'il put des corps, prenant quelques affaires et puis suivant la voie où les chiens étaient partis. Une fois dehors, il prit soin du blond qui se laissa faire de A à Z, de boire de l'eau avec la même poudre que lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui essuie un peu la face où il y avait du sang séché. Son regard était vide, sa face était pale.

-Tiens.

Naruto était ailleurs, il suivit son mouvement de bras mais ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui tendait. Il fixa, la bouche entrouverte, les larmes de nouveau au coin des yeux. Il venait de comprendre ce que Sasuke lui demandait, mais comment pouvait-il penser à ça dans ce moment là ? pourquoi lui faisait-il voir que le monde continuait de tourner tranquillement ?

-Naruto.

Mais ce dernier hocha la tête, réagissant enfin, il ne se voyait pas pouvoir manger maintenant et avait préféré refuser. Sasuke soupira et prit place près de lui, son estomac lui tournait, mais il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces, et pour ça, la nourriture était la solution la plus radicale, même si les odeurs et bien d'autres choses lui donnaient plus envi de vomir qu'autre chose. Il mangea en silence et Naruto se demanda si le brun ne ressentait rien, s'il s'en fichait. Pourquoi lui pouvait manger ? il voulut lui hurler dessus, mais lui vint à l'esprit que le brun avait déjà vécu un événement de la sorte, et cela avait du l'endurcir un peu trop. Il pouvait voir s'il le fixait bien, que Sasuke était plongé dans ses plongés bien plus qu'habituellement. Sasuke ressentait aussi, sinon il ne l'aurait pas aidé à surmonter ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt, alors il n'avait pas le droit de le blâmer s'il savait que la vie continuée. C'était lui qui était bête sur ce point, c'était une évidence, mais s'en était une qu'il aurait aimé mettre un peu plus de temps à comprendre.

Naruto se laissa tomber contre lui et avança la main vers ce qu'il mangeait. Il lui en prit une bouchée, et vraiment, il trouva cela dégueulasse alors qu'avant, cela avait été quelque chose de potable. Sasuke avait agit sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva avec son bras autour de ses épaules et quand il faisait une bouchée, il en donnait une au blond qui pendant un moment n'en voulut plus, fixant l'horizon, perdu dans le vague. Sasuke posa ce qu'il mangeait contre ses lèvres pourtant à chaque fois, et Naruto finalement ouvrit doucement la bouche, faisant une première bouchée, continuant avec une deuxième, se mettant en fin de compte à manger mais en pleurant. Lui pouvait manger et eux non. Lui vivait et eux non. Sasuke lui mit la nourriture dans les mains, le laissant manger, continuant de l'entourer de son bras. Intérieurement il se promit de ne plus le laisser, le voir comme ça le rendait lui-même malade.

Il ne restait que des biscuits, mais le blond en attrapa quelques uns, les avalants avec difficulté, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il se rappelait comment ils en avaient partagés quelques jours auparavant, il se souvenait du dernier repas ensemble. Il se sentait si seul, il frissonna en pensant qu'au moins Sasuke était toujours là. Ça faisait si mal. La main du brun s'empara de la sienne et il garda les yeux dessus, continuant de penser, si loin de tout ce qu'il était habituellement à la vue du monde. Ça rappelait à Sasuke celui qu'il avait vu, des années auparavant et qu'il avait parfois vu lorsque Naruto s'était senti seul. Sauf que là, c'était pire que d'habitude. Il essaya d'avoir la voix la plus douce possible, car ce qu'il allait lui dire allait sans doute le choquer encore plus.

-Naruto.

-…

-Pakkun m'a expliqué ce que Kakashi lui a dis avant de…de partir.

-…

-Je vais tout te dire…

-…

-Naruto ?

-…

-Tu penses pouvoir entendre ses dernières paroles ?

Pour simple réponse il hocha la tête, grignotant un deuxième biscuit qui n'avait aucun goût à son avis. Sasuke expliqua, n'omettant aucun détail et ne lâchant à aucun moment sa main, attentif à ses réactions. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait le voir pleurer et serrer les dents, fronçant les sourcils par moment avant de s'essuyer ses larmes sans fin. Sasuke baissa la tête. Naruto lui avait dis qu'il avait trouvé sa famille dans son équipe. Yamato et Jiraya avaient du eux aussi avoir une grande place dans son cœur et sa vie. Alors ce n'était pas dur pour lui de savoir ce que le blond ressentait, c'était comme perdre sa famille, comme ce que lui avait vécu. Il se leva en plein milieu de son discours, alla entre ses jambes et se colla contre lui serrant ses bras autour de son crâne pour le coller contre son torse. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il était parti, c'était pour ne pas les voir souffrir comme ça, pour ne pas avoir mal comme c'était le cas en ce moment en voyant l'état de Naruto, et ça avait été aussi pour ne pas avoir à le voir mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire comme cela avait failli se faire. Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et lui ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il devienne encore plus fort pour que jamais cela ne se reproduise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, depuis l'hécatombe il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de protéger à ce point. Mais là, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même par ses propres paroles. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit autrement.

-Je te protégerai.

Naruto se resserra un peu plus contre Sasuke qui n'attendait vraiment rien en retour. Et il n'y eut rien d'autre que cette réaction. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et puis Naruto tourna la tête vers la faille d'où ils étaient sortis.

-Sasuke. Sa voix était si fluette que l'autre se tendit en l'entendant ainsi. Personne n'avait le droit de m'être Naruto dans cet état si ce n'était lui.

-Oui ?

-Il faut les enterrer.

-Ça va faire cinq jours que l'on est là…le mieux serait de brûler les corps.

Pakkun avait dis ça sans pouvoir vraiment les regarder dans les yeux. Lui-même ne voulait pas. Sasuke sentit que Naruto n'était pas loin de craquer de nouveau. Il dévisagea le chien, mais ce dernier remua lentement la tête. C'était la meilleure solution dans ce monde dans lequel ils vivaient, il ne fallait laisser aucune trace. Et pour que Pakkun parle ainsi de Kakashi, c'était vraiment qu'il fallait le faire.

-Naruto tu…

-Vas-y sans moi. Je ne rentrerais pas là dedans. Non. Non non non. Je ne peux pas…me demande pas ça….Sasuke…non. Non.

-Ok. Ça va. Je reviens vite. Bouge pas de là, je vais aller chercher nos affaires et je m'occupe de…

-Tu ne t'occupes de rien. Tu prends nos affaires et tu sors de là.

-…

Malgré sa tristesse, il était énervé. Sasuke ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il préférait cette expression là à celle de désespoir profond à laquelle il avait été confronté. Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons. A l'intérieur, l'odeur le prit à la gorge. Il se dépêcha de prendre un sac et d'y fourrer le plus important. Il revêtit Kakashi, remettant sur le bas de son visage son masque et après un dernier regard de salut, il sorti. Naruto était assis en tailleur sur une roche, les yeux fermés, silencieux, prit dans une petite brise qui lui donnait un air trop calme. En posant leurs affaires, il fit du bruit et cela fut comme un signal. Naruto se leva, résolu, et se dirigea droit vers la grotte.

-Tu as fini Sasuke ?

-…oui.

-Plus rien à faire à l'intérieur ?

-Non.

-…

Naruto donna un premier coup de poing. S'ensuivit plusieurs, et Sasuke voulut l'interrompre car il commençait à saigner mais avant qu'il eut pu le faire, le coup se fit plus fort. Légèrement son chakra devint apparent, le coup suivant fissura la pierre, le suivant la fendit et ceux qui suivirent firent s'écrouler l'amas. Un tremblement se fit sentir, un écran de poussière s'éleva dans un bruit de fracas assourdissant. Sasuke toussa jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de vent ne balaye la scène. Il se tenait là, droit et humble, fixant les pierres qui recouvraient tout. Sasuke le trouva beau, et c'est après une baffe mentale qu'il se reprit, arrivant à en détacher le regard pour voir à son tour le tombeau que l'autre avait crée. Naruto avait levé le poing droit devant lui, laissant son sang tomber librement jusqu'à ce que la plaie ne se referme seule. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à lire en lui et ça l'inquiétait plus que tout. C'est que Naruto pouvait être plus qu'imprévisible.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Je te protégerai aussi et …je t'aiderai pour ce que tu as à faire.

-…

-Je ne partirai pas non plus, je resterai avec toi.

Sasuke lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Lui non plus ne partirait pas. Pendant un moment ils restèrent devant la tombe improvisée, solennel dans leur position, se recueillant une dernière fois sur la dernière demeure de leurs senseis. Naruto fut le premier à bouger. Il ramassa le sac laissé par le brun et commença à marcher. L'autre le rejoignit, se faisant suivre par la meute de chien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire ? je rentre à Konoha.

-…à Konoha ?

-Oui. là bas…Naruto s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sasuke ne venait pas à sa suite.

-Là bas ils te défendront ?

-…

-Et tu mettras la vie de tous tes précieux villageois, celle de tes amis aussi, en danger ? juste pour te défendre ? combien d'autres personnes veux-tu voir tomber pour ta protection ? tu veux impliquer des gens qui mourront certainement sans savoir pourquoi ? parce qu'une fois que tu seras la bas, tu les attireras comme des mouches ! c'est ce que tu veux ?

-… le regard bleu s'était mouillé, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées. Sasuke avait peur d'être allé trop loin, mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser de faux espoir sur l'avenir. Car lui, le concevait ainsi.

-Tu veux qu'il y en ait d'autres comme Kakashi, Jiraya et Yamato ? tu pourras assumer de voir Sakura dans le même état ?

Il venait de voir qu'il était allé trop loin. La face du blond était devenue encore plus livide, son poing s'était serré. Il le sentait si loin de lui, tellement loin. Il voulut le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, mais Sasuke suspendit son geste, se demandant depuis quand il avait tant besoin de sa présence près de lui. Naruto avait levé sa main et regardait sa paume.

-Que faut-il que je fasse Sasuke ? je suis perdu …je n'arrive pas…je…je…

-Deviens fort. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches.

-… Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, posant ses deux billes bleues dans les siennes si noires.

-Deviens fort et bats-toi. Fais face à ton destin. Ne fuis pas. Cherche seul plus de puissance et n'attire pas les autres vers une mort certaine.

-…ne pas impliquer mes amis. Etre seul. Toujours seul. Ne compter que sur moi ? Comme tu voulais le faire en rejoignant Orochimaru. C'est ça ?

-…s'il faut que je l'avoue pour que tu comprennes ma manière de penser, alors oui. j'ai pensé ainsi lorsque j'étais sur le point de le rejoindre. Et surtout que je deviendrais fort. Terriblement fort. En un temps record. Pour ne pas vous voir mort par ma faute…C'est ce que je comptais faire en rompant mes liens. C'est ce que j'ai fais…

Naruto baissa la tête, réfléchissant rapidement, devenant un peu plus sombre et beaucoup trop sérieux au gout de l'Uchiha.

-Mais toi…oui, toi tu es là. Je ne serais pas seul, je n'aurais pas à compter que sur moi même.

-Hn. Comptons que sur nous deux parce que je resterai avec toi Naruto. Et moi, je t'aiderai. On sera assez de deux.

-…Naruto se mit à hocher de la tête.

-Et si l'on meurt, on n'aura celle de personne d'autre sur la conscience. Pas la peine d'impliquer d'autres personnes.

-…Naruto remua encore plus, écrasant quelques larmes alors qu'il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser un seul son sortir.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Devenons fort ensemble.

Naruto avait serré le poing d'un geste sec et détourné la tête, la hochant toujours de bas en haut en fixant un point lointain qu'il ne voyait surement pas, perdu de nouveau dans un monde qui n'était pas accessible au brun. Il réajusta le sac sur son épaule, et le regard en coin qu'il jeta au torse de Sasuke n'échappa pas à ce dernier. Ses yeux étaient encore vide et froid mais au moins, il étaient résolus.

-On commence par quoi ?

-D'abord, on s'éloigne d'ici le plus possible, on se repose, on se reprend.

-Mais ensuite ? ça je me doutais bien qu'on le ferait !

-…pour progresser…le mieux serait de nous entraîner dans notre coin. Mais…sans potentiel risque, on n'ira pas loin. Alors je propose…que l'on devienne des mercenaires.

-Comme Zabuza et Haku ?

-Hn.

-…

-Chaque contrat nous amènera un lot d'expérience.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui on a toujours été plus où moins soutenu on risque de mourir si…

-Et alors ?

-Hé ?

-As-tu encore beaucoup à perdre aujourd'hui Naruto ? qu'est ce qu'il te reste ?

-…

-Si l'on n'est pas assez fort et que l'on meurt, alors ce que l'on ne méritait pas d'aller plus loin.

-Radical.

-Moi je n'ai plus qu'un nom et mon honneur à restaurer. Et toi ?

-Moi ?…moi…moi je n'ai jamais rien eu. Je commençais à peine à aimer la vie quand tu es apparu.

-Alors si tu meurs…

-Hm t'as raison, j'ai rien à perdre et y'a pas grand monde qui va me pleurer.

Naruto prit son bandeau qui était autour de son cou jusque là et il le mira un moment avant de le glisser dans sa sacoche. Il regarda alentour puis revint sur Sasuke, le fixant intensément, réussissant à le mettre mal à l'aise juste comme ça. Ses yeux étaient si perçants.

-Sasuke.

-Hm ?

-…je veux dire à Baa-chan ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Qu'elle sache…qu'elle comprenne…

-Elle va nous pister et…

-Non. Je…si je lui explique nos raisons, je lui dirais…je ne veux pas…je…

-D'accord…mais…ne lui donne aucune donnée sur l'endroit où l'on ira.

-Je suis peut être stupide, mais je me soigne.

Le blond avait dit cela d'une voix railleuse, mais il ne sembla même pas s'en être rendu compte. Sasuke préféra ne rien lui dire pour ne pas attiser sa colère ou tout autre chose, il n'avait pas envi de tenter le diable. Surtout que s'il poussait Naruto trop loin dans ses émotions, il pouvait laisser place à la bête. Aujourd'hui, Yamato ne pourrait plus les aider.

-Pakkun.

-Je suis là.

-J'aimerai que tu transmettes un message à la Godaime. Naruto se pencha, attrapant le chien qu'il porta en caressant, ne le regardant pas, le faisant un peu machinalement pour occuper ses mains. Cela inquiétait de plus en plus l'Uchiha.

-Que veux tu que je lui dise ?

-…fais lui un rapport sur ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, puis sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

-D'accord.

-Lorsque ce sera fait. Dis lui que nous allons bien. Dis lui aussi que nous ne reviendrons pas au village tant que nous serons des dangers pour tous. Orochimaru reviendra surement chercher Sasuke. L'Akatsuki est encore sur mon dos.

-…

-Si elle désire savoir où sont les corps, dis lui, si elle te demande si Sasuke pense encore à tuer son frère, ne dis rien de ce que tu as pu entendre sur le sujet. Si elle te demande vers où nous sommes partis, dis lui que tu ne sais pas. Si elle a un message à me transmettre, alors…Naruto réfléchissait rapidement.

-Viens nous rejoindre même si tu n'as pas de message pour nous, l'on sera sur les terrains que l'on a déjà parcourus ces dernières années. Ne te fais pas suivre, si jamais je ne te revois pas au bout d'un moment, je t'invoquerai.

-Très bien.

Pakkun regardait Sasuke qui ne semblait pas plus affecter que ça par tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il savait très bien comment était ce gamin, il l'avait assez côtoyé. Naruto le reposa au sol et resta à son niveau pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le chien put voir qu'il comptait vraiment sur lui pour ce qu'ils voulaient transmettre. Remuant toujours la tête comme s'ils étaient des fous inconscients, il aboya brièvement. Un autre chien répondit, et quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit d'un buisson et attendit patiemment.

-Pakkun.

-Hm ?

-Dis à Baa-chan que…de ne pas me chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me cherche. Je ne trahis pas le village…j'y reviendrai lorsque tout ça sera fini. Je reviendrai…on reviendra ensemble…quand il n'y aura plus de danger. Qu'elle ait confiance en moi.

-Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir gérer ça à deux ? vous êtes fous. Un sannin et deux jounins n'ont rien pu faire. Que voulez vous…

-J'ai Kyubi en moi.

-…

-Oui. Il est là. Juste là. Naruto se touchait le ventre, fixant le vide un instant. Mais rapidement il pointa sa détermination dans ses yeux. Et je vais devenir assez fort pour pouvoir contrôler sa force et buter le connard qui leur a pris la vie. Ça je vous le jure.

-Et moi j'ai encore un chemin à faire. Dis lui de ne pas nous entraver, on ne fera jamais rien en défaveur de Konoha.

-…je pense que vous êtes inconscient. Mais j'ai promis à Kakashi de faire comme vous m'ordonnerez de faire.

-Fais attention sur la route Pakkun.

-Ouais. Les autres vont vous escorter un certain temps, vous n'avez pas encore bien récupérez et vous êtes des cibles potentiellement facile à abattre. Evitez les grandes artères, ne montrez pas que vous venez de Konoha. Cachez vous. Tout deux, vous êtes traqué sans aucun doute.

-…

-On part à deux.

-Merci.

-…merci de ce que tu as fais pour Kakashi Naruto. Nous n'aurions pas supporté de le voir brûler où quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Moi non plus. Le blond lui offrit ce qui devait être un sourire. Les deux chiens s'en allèrent.

-T'inquiète pas Usuratonkachi. On va y arriver.

-Je suppose qu'il faut que je te croie.

-Avant de croire en moi, crois en toi Baka.

-…hm. Allons-y. On retourne où en premier ?

-Pour le moment on va y aller doucement, nous sommes encore blesser. Pas besoin de nous presser. Il faut juste s'éloigner d'ici, on y est resté trop longtemps et s'ils nous pistent, on…

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-J'ai pas envi de réfléchir plus que ça pour le moment. Avance juste et je te suivrai. Arrête-toi et je ferais de même.

-…

Naruto venait de glisser sa main dans la sienne et attendait qu'il avance. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de le voir si docile, si peu espiègle et plein d'énergie. Le blond n'était plus lui-même, et bizarrement cela l'angoissait plus que de se savoir peut être suivi par l'Akatsuki. Il resserra sa poigne et tourna la tête, cherchant quel endroit prendre. Il ne savait pas trop où il était, alors il siffla comme Kakashi lui avait appris à faire, un aboiement répondit, et il alla vers celui-ci. Un chien apparut face à eux au bout d'un moment de marche où Naruto ne demanda rien d'autre que d'être guider.

-Je ne sais pas où l'on se trouve.

-… on est à environ vingt trois kilomètres du massacre. Position Sud Ouest.

-Alors il faut que l'on aille vers le Sud Est, on retourne à l'avant dernier campement.

-Par là bas. Le chien eut un mouvement de tête pour désigné un bout de forêt aussi semblable qu'un autre.

-Tu nous guides ?

-Hm.

Maussade, l'animal hurla un moment, mettant au courant les autres chiens de ce qu'ils avaient décidés. Ils lui répondirent, et puis il prit route, se faisant suivre de près. Sasuke ne pensait pas que ce serait lui le premier à avoir besoin d'une pause. Il se sentait faible dans tout le corps, ses jambes lui semblaient molles et il suait abondamment. La fièvre était bien présente. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit point d'eau, et il chercha un moment son souffle. Naruto s'était assis près de lui mais ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. C'était l'après midi, il fallait continuer. Sasuke se remit sur ses jambes, il eut un vertige, le paysage devint plus coloré, moins précis. Il tomba en avant. Naruto le rattrapa et le regarda sans rien dire un moment. Lorsqu'il toucha le front du brun, son regard se fit encore plus douloureux.

-Dis aux autres que l'on va devoir rester là au moins jusqu'à son réveil.

-Je vais leur dire de chercher un abri. J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir d'ici une heure ou deux.

-Ok.

Naruto se laissa retomber au sol, couchant la tête de son coéquipier sur ses genoux. Il ne disait plus rien, ne faisait plus rien, regardant l'eau s'écouler. Au bout d'un petit moment qui sembla une éternité au chien, Naruto se pencha vers l'eau, remplissant les gourdes, avant de prendre soin de la fièvre de Sasuke en y plaçant un cataplasme. C'était automatique, l'animal n'aurait su dire s'il le faisait juste pour avoir bonne conscience ou s'il prenait vraiment soin de lui. Il avait l'impression que Naruto n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait, qu'il était cassé. On aurait pu croire à un simple d'esprit tellement il mettait de temps à réagir. Un hurlement se fit entendre.

-Ils ont trouvé une niche creuse. Naruto se leva, hissant du mieux qu'il put Sasuke contre lui.

-Dis, tu peux prendre le sac avec toi ?

-Ouais.

Le chien vint se faire harnacher regardant finalement Naruto supporter tout le poids de l'Uchiha sur son dos. Il était plié, devant porter quelqu'un d'aussi lourd que lui ou presque. Mais pas une fois il ne se plaignit, avançant comme Kakashi l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Cela le rassura, ce gamin était fiable. Plus d'une fois il faillit trébucher, mais serrant les dents il s'était repris, assurant mieux le pas suivant. Ils mirent du temps pour arriver à destination, pas une fois il le lâcha, même si son souffle était devenu court et que par trois fois il s'était immobilisé un moment pour réajuster sa prise sur son fardeau. Quand il arriva, il le posa le plus doucement possible, s'appuyant contre la paroi pour reprendre son souffle, vidant d'un trait la moitié de sa gourde. Le chien pouvait voir le regard en biais du blond, posé sur son ami. C'était un regard si doux masquant une peur immense. Naruto vérifia sa température avant de retourner dans la forêt d'où il ramena des aiguilles de pin qu'il déposa en grande quantité dans un coin. Il en fit un tas imposant et y posa Sasuke.

-Il faudra qu'on aille se racheter quelques trucs. Le drap n'est pas assez chaud pour un temps comme ça et y'a des trucs tâchés de sang…à nouveau Naruto semblait ailleurs. Je te le laisse. Protège-le s'il te plaît.

-Où vas-tu ?

-…j'ai faim. Malgré tout ça…j'ai faim. Et de la viande nous remettra plus vite sur pied. Son regard glissa encore vers Sasuke. Tiens-lui chaud, je reviens vite.

-Reçu 5/5.

-Merci.

-Ramène-moi un truc à bouffer pour me remercier, ça me touchera plus.

-'kay.

Naruto s'en alla, passant des arbres toujours plus gros et humide d'humus. Il se laissa tomber entre les racines d'un tronc immense, plaquant ses mains sur ses lèvres pour étouffer les sons, pleurant à en faire tressauter ses épaules. Il était si fatigué, il avait envi de dormir pour ne jamais se réveiller, pour ne plus avoir rien à faire ni penser. Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il voulait s'y adonner, ensuite, il faudrait qu'il puisse aller de l'avant. Non loin de lui il y eu un bruit, il tourna la tête vers celui-ci. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, ses yeux étaient rouges et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'animal qui s'enfuyait rapidement en se sachant repérer. A quatre pattes il détala lui aussi, partant à sa poursuite, sautant par-dessus les buissons, se rattrapant parfois aux troncs, toujours en silence. Il était une ombre parmi tant d'autres. Quand sa cible fut en vue, il s'interdit d'hésiter et sortit ses kunaïs et lança. Il tomba à coté de sa proie en train de mourir, les souvenirs encore frais lui venaient en tête, mais Naruto serra les dents. Il devait devenir plus fort et ça commençait par là.

Le chien s'était couché dans le dos de l'Uchiha, le réchauffant par sa chaleur. Un bruit attira son attention, il commença à grogner, fixant le point qui l'inquiétait. Il sentait que c'était dangereux, son instinct lui disait de fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Naruto apparut, et cela le surprit. Le gamin avait une aura toute animale et non plus humaine autour de lui, et il se souvint de ce que Pakkun leur avait dis sur le blond et ce qu'il possédait en lui. Il fallait qu'ils fassent attention à lui car il était dangereux s'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

-Naruto ?

-Tiens. J'ai trouvé que du lapin.

-Hu ?

Il le vit déposer à ses pattes une boule de poil, laissant les autres en hauteur. Naruto se dirigea directement dans la couche, y prenant place près de l'Uchiha. Assis, il le regarda et ce dernier soupira avant de se retourner, se cramponnant d'une main au pantalon du blond. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction pendant de longues minutes. Puis il lui passa la main sur le front, l'épongea encore, recommença plusieurs fois avant de prendre une petite fiole de poudre et de la mélanger à de l'eau. Il redressa un peu son compagnon et lui fit boire, celui-ci ouvrant les yeux pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais tout était confus, il n'avait pas de force et se laissa donc faire avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée rapidement.

-Je croyais que tu voulais manger.

-Plus tard…j'ai sommeil.

-…voilà la pluie.

Mais Naruto ne lui répondit même pas et évita de le regarder déchirer sa proie. Etalé près de Sasuke, il dormait déjà, n'ayant cure du bruit des gouttes sur la pierre ou les feuilles, pas même du froid qui s'était levé en un petit brouillard. Sasuke se réveilla un peu plus tard, il mourrait de soif. Il avait si chaud. Il comprit vite pourquoi, Naruto dormait tout contre lui, s'étant resserré au maximum. Cela ne le dérangea pas. Trouvant la gourde, il la vida, se rinçant la face, et il se colla au blond, passant un bras autour de lui. C'était si chaud, si bon, en se rendormant il se demanda cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas était si bien dans son sommeil qui devint vite de plomb. Aucun rêve, rassuré à son réveil par une présence, se sachant aimer de cette personne. Sasuke se resserra encore plus, soupirant contre les cheveux d'or qui puaient pourtant le sang. Naruto se réveilla dans ses bras beaucoup plus tard, son estomac grognant de faim. Il s'écarta doucement mais le réveilla quand même. Sasuke s'écarta un peu mais ne trouva pas la force de bouger vraiment.

-On va rester là quelques temps. Faut que tu te remettes.

-…toi…t'as rien ?

-Moi j'ai un démon qui veille sur ma santé depuis que je suis né. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu de la fièvre plus que quelques heures. Bouge pas, repose toi le plus que tu peux. Je m'occupe du reste.

-…

Naruto avait attrapé les lapins et s'était mis dans un coin en retrait pour les éventrer puis les vider, avant de les dépecer sans aucune douceur. Sasuke était fasciné par les gestes et le sang qui coulait sur les mains du blond. Ce dernier agissait sans l'ombre d'une émotion. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de pouvoir faire ça après ce dont il avait été témoin. Naruto était plus fort qu'il ne lui paraissait au premier abord. Cette pensée pourtant ne dura pas lorsqu'il vit une larme tomber. Pourtant le blond continua sa tâche, empalant la bête sur des branches avant de les mettre sur un foyer qu'il avait préparer avant de partir en chasse plus tôt. Le silence n'était troublé que par les bruits de la nature et par les frottements que Naruto faisait pour faire du feu. Il n'y arrivait pas, alors Sasuke se traîna, faisant un mini katon pour l'allumer. Le blond lui lança un regard tueur en lui pointant le lit, le renvoyant au chaud. Il l'alimenta pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne, pensant qu'il ne fallait pas rester là trop longtemps par la suite. Il se mit à cuire les deux lapins qu'il avait ramenés, voyant la peau brunir et l'odeur n'en devenir que plus alléchante.

-On n'est qu'un tas de viande attendant de se faire bouffer.

-…nous ne sommes pas des lapins Usuratonkachi.

-…qu'est ce qu'on est ?

-Des pauvres glands au sommet de la chaine alimentaire qui n'ont rien trouvés de mieux que de s'entretuer pour passer le temps. Naruto eut un sourire en l'entendant et cela le réchauffa. Pour une fois il se sentit l'envie d'y répondre, mais l'autre ne le regardant pas, ne pu le voir.

-Tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverai à rire de nouveau ?

-…avec du temps…et quand tu t'y attendras le moins, c'est toujours comme ça.

-Toi tu n'y arrive toujours pas.

-…si…tu m'as déjà fais rire.

-…Et se sentiment de culpabilité…comment on fait ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-…je ne sais pas. Je vis avec…mais ça me tue chaque jour un peu plus. C'est pour ça que j'étais parti. Je ne supportais plus d'avoir une vie normale avec vous. Vous m'aviez apporté ce que j'avais perdu…et j'ai eu peur.

-…

-C'est dans l'ordre des choses, gamins. Vous vivez, vous mourrez. Tout être vivant connait ça. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de laisser le monde mieux qu'il n'était à votre naissance pour que les futures générations puissent vivre aussi bien que vous voir mieux.

-…

-Hier vous appeliez ces hommes senseis. Aujourd'hui vous continuez seul. Demain ce seront d'autres gamins qui s'accrocheront à vos basques en attendant de vous que vous leur appreniez à vivre. C'est un éternel recommencement. Ce que vous n'arrivez pas à faire aujourd'hui viendra demain. Il faut juste du temps. Et pour certain c'est long, Kakashi avait perdu son meilleur ami dans sa jeunesse. Hier encore il le pleurait, et pourtant il faisait de son mieux pour lui montrer le futur qu'il lui avait promis. Le sharingan qu'il avait était celui de ce garçon, et par cet œil il voulait lui montrer l'avenir qu'il avait crée et le présent qu'il vivait sans jamais fuir.

-Kakashi sensei était vraiment fort.

-Mais pas que lui. Montrez leur qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien, montrez leur l'avenir que vous allez mettre en place grâce à ce qu'ils vous auront appris…où qu'ils soient, rendez les fier de ce que vous êtes.

-Haha, et ils pourront se vanter qu'ils nous connaissent, cela même en Enfer.

-Tu vois gamin…tu recommences déjà à rire. Et je peux t'affirmer que c'est comme ça qu'ils t'aimaient. Ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir de désespoir que tu leur rendras service. Si tu es encore vivant, c'est que tu as encore quelque chose à faire en ce bas monde à mon avis. Ne rends pas leur geste inutile.

-…tu dois avoir raison.

Sasuke détacha son regard du chien qui avait parlé. Naruto souriait en mirant le feu, ce dernier jouant sur ses traits. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un enfant, en cet instant, Naruto lui paraissait adulte comme jamais. Il était resserré sur lui-même, genoux contre le torse et les mains l'entourant, souriant béatement au vide.

-Je vais rejoindre les autres, voir si tout se passe bien. Au moindre problème, hurlez, on accourra.

-Hm.

Naruto mit le deuxième gibier à cuire, s'approchant de Sasuke pour lui passer celui l'étant déjà et le partager en deux. Sasuke avait du mal à manger, il était lent, mais Naruto lui laissa prendre son temps, n'allant pas plus vite que lui. Sasuke pouvait sentir son regard parfois persistant, il n'aimait pas ça, il n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi il était l'objet de tant d'attention. Il finit par attendre le moment opportun pour relever les yeux et le prendre sur le fait. Ça ne dérangea pas l'autre qui continua.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Naruto.

-Je me disais juste…que j'étais très loin de la réalité lorsque je disais comprendre la peine qui t'habitais. Ça fait…vraiment très mal.

-…hn.

-Je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi tu en veux tant à ton frère. Et toi…tu avais été si petit que…

-Naruto ! change de sujet merci.

-…Désolé.

-…

-On aurait peut être du laissé un mot pour Sakura.

-…ouais. Sasuke avait vu que Naruto avait attendu sa réponse, et c'était uniquement pour cela qu'il avait répondu. Autrement, il aurait fait comme d'habitude et gardé silence.

-Tu vas dormir ?

-Hn.

-J'arrive.

Sasuke s'était déjà recouché, et Naruto se mit juste à coté de lui. Sasuke passa son bras autour de son corps, le ramenant contre lui, si près que l'autre le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas. L'Uchiha ferma juste les yeux après avoir rabattu le drap sur eux.

-On aura moins froid comme ça.

Naruto se blottit contre lui, agrippant son haut tâché de sang, fourrant sa face plus vers sa gorge pour ne pas voir la cicatrice que ses griffes avaient laissés. Ce ne fut qu'au matin que Sasuke se réveilla en ronchonnant. Il avait froid. Sa main chercha la source de chaleur qui avait été là tout la nuit, mais Naruto n'était plus là. Il était au bord de la niche, en deux exemplaires, parlant doucement à son clone qui hocha la tête avant de partir sous le rideau de pluie qui n'avait pas arrêté depuis sa chute. Se croyant toujours seul, Naruto avança la main après avoir enlevé ses vêtements qu'il trompa pour essayer de les laver. Sasuke le regardait faire, s'invectivant de ne pouvoir détourner les yeux. Il se demandait ce qui clochait chez lui. Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait mis la tête sous l'eau, se la savonnant à l'arrache, se dépêchant car elle était glacée. Il pouvait voir sur sa peau la chair de poule et ses tétons qui pointaient. Et là, Sasuke devint rouge fluo et se cacha sous le drap. Un peut trop brusquement, Naruto ramena sa face vers l'intérieur, ayant capté le mouvement.

-Tu es réveillé ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-…

-T'as mal quelque part ? l'entendant arriver, le brun lui répondit plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non.

-…mon clone va bientôt ramener de quoi manger.

-Hn.

-Tu devrais te débarbouiller aussi. Tu as encore du sang séché sur la tempe.

-Hn.

Sasuke se redressa, gardant le drap sur ses cuisses. Il s'énervait contre lui-même, se demandant pourquoi il avait une telle réaction, surtout pour si peu et surtout parce que c'était Naruto qui était là et personne d'autre. Il maugréa tout seul, sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon. Mais ne lui répondant pas, Naruto le laissa pester dans son coin, continuant ce qu'il faisait. Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix après s'être calmé que de faire comme Naruto pour se rafraîchir un peu, finissant à ses cotés pour sécher près du feu. Il grelottait en silence, jusqu'à ce que le clone ne revienne avec de quoi manger. Sasuke ne resta pas longtemps debout, il se sentait lourd et avait encore un peu de fièvre. Il repartit donc se coucher peu après, et Naruto attendit qu'il se soit endormi pour s'étendre près de lui et lui partager sa chaleur. Parfois le brun disait un mot ou deux dans son sommeil, Naruto attendait là, essayant de réfléchir mais ayant l'esprit qui vagabonder souvent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Etre si proche de quelqu'un à son réveil était gênant pour le blond, il ne s'y faisait pas. Ça faisait trois jours qu'une même routine s'était installée. Il se levait tout contre l'autre, blottit contre lui, bien au chaud, reprenant doucement conscience de l'horrible réalité. Ensuite il se levait sans un bruit, vérifiant que Sasuke n'allait pas plus mal qu'avant, avant de disparaître dans la forêt pour ramener de quoi manger. A son retour le brun était debout, un peu vaseux ou ravivant le feu, toujours les cheveux en désordre et habillé de travers, si différent de l'image parfaite qu'il arborait habituellement. La pluie était sans fin, alors de la journée ils restaient l'un près de l'autre sans vraiment parler. Sasuke récupérait doucement, dormant la plupart du temps, parfois, il s'endormait sans s'en rendre compte et Naruto essayait de se concentrer sur Kyubi comme le lui avait appris son maître.

Seulement, ce matin il avait essayé tout autre chose. Pendant que Sasuke dormait, il s'était assis à sa place habituelle, mirant l'horizon barbouillé d'eau et de gris. L'énergie du renard l'avait enveloppé doucement et il s'y accoutuma. Quand il se sentit prêts, l'une des deux queues s'allongea, glissant entre l'herbe et les feuillages. Naruto ferma les yeux se concentrant à son maximum, contrôlant l'excitation qui pointait déjà son museau, attentif à tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir de par ce membre factice. Sasuke le regardait du coin de l'œil, l'énergie négative l'ayant sorti de ses songes les plus profonds. Il se demandait ce que le blond pouvait faire. Le membre rouge s'allongeait toujours, ayant d'aller de plus en plus vite ou de plus en plus loin, il ne savait trop décrire ce qu'il voyait. Sasuke allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux en grand avant de se renverser en avant, mettant sa main à son cœur, reprenant sa respiration à grande bouffée, un mince filet de bave s'étala au sol, et il crut l'entendre jurer. L'énergie disparue totalement lorsque la queue fut totalement revenue. Il y était pris un petit cochon sauvage dont l'autre queue, avant de disparaître, vint lui casser la nuque d'un coup violent.

Son regard était toujours celui de la bête, son souffle se régularisa. Il fixait l'animal mort à ses cotés d'un air froid, si éloigné de ce qu'il était que Sasuke en eut un frisson, se demandant où était passé son acolyte. Naruto se clona, laissant a deux clones la charge de le vider plus loin sous la pluie encore présente. Lui il se cala contre un coin de la paroi, et Sasuke ne sut s'il dormait ou non. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il bougea, et directement l'autre le fixa, mais ses yeux étaient de nouveau bleus d'été.

-Le repas sera bientôt prêt.

-Ok.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Ouais.

-Faudra bouger dans pas longtemps…même s'il pleut. Ça fait trop longtemps que l'on est ici.

-Hm.

-Dès qu'il y aura une accalmie on pourra y aller. J'invoquerai des crapauds s'il le faut, ça nous évitera les efforts inutiles.

-Ça te pompera du chakra.

-Et j'en ai autant que je veux ou presque.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Deux jours plus tard il y eut une accalmie, Naruto empaqueta le peu d'affaire qu'il leur restait avant de descendre le long de la paroi rocheuse et d'invoquer une grenouille assez imposante. Naruto savait vraiment invoquer toute sorte d'amphibien de différentes tailles et cela l'énerva, lui avait juste passé un pacte avec un chien qu'il n'avait jamais encore réussi à invoquer réellement. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir dit à Kakashi qu'il voulait le plus dangereux et imposant de tous. Conclusion, le méchant toutou n'était toujours pas apparu et cela avait rendu hilare Kakashi à chaque fois. Au moins il avait aussi l'escouade de chien de son sensei à disposition, même si certains d'entre eux lui avaient clairement fais savoir qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Sasuke serra le poing, il devait devenir fort. Plus que fort. Aucune bassesse ne serait assez mal pour ça. Résolu, il grimpa derrière Naruto qui venait d'ajuster la selle que portait son crapaud de chevauchée et là, il fit ce qu'il détestait le plus, il demanda conseil.

-Faudra que tu me montres.

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu fais pour en invoquer de cette taille là.

-Ok.

Et sans plus attendre, ils s'élancèrent vers l'un de leur vieux camp de base, Naruto lui expliquant comment il faisait, Sasuke écoutant attentivement. Tout le long du trajet ils échangèrent sur ce qu'il pensait faire pour travailler leur entraînement respectif. Chacun savait encore ce qu'il lui restait à faire, ensuite, ce serait plus dur. Mais ils partirent d'accord sur le fait que chaque chose serait vue en temps et en heure.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pakkun arriva un matin, boitant d'avoir parcouru tant de distance avec ses courtes pattes. Naruto l'attrapa à pleine main, le couchant contre lui après avoir arrêté le crapaud. Il lui disait de reprendre son souffle, essayant d'apaiser sa douleur. Le chien, les quatre fers en l'air, était soulagé d'avoir enfin mené à bien sa mission. L'autre chien avait grimpé près de Sasuke, mais ce dernier ne faisait rien pour lui, et quand Naruto eut finit avec Pakkun, il prit l'autre, laissant l'autre plus en avant sur le crâne du crapaud.

-J'ai parlé à Hokage sama.

-Et ?

-Elle est entrée dans une rage folle, j'étais heureux de ne pas être son bureau, ça c'est sur. Elle m'a dis de mener une équipe d'anbu droit sur vous ensuite.

…

-Je n'ai pas quitté le village tant que cela nous pesé sur le dos. Je lui ai expliqué vos raisons, ce que Kakashi m'avait dis aussi. Je l'ai convaincue finalement, mais j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tué sur place rien qu'avec ses yeux.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-…avant que je parte, Sakura m'a accroché ça sur le dos. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous donnait la base et qu'elle, elle approfondirait pour votre retour.

-Tu prends Sasuke ?

-Hn. Naruto lui tendit donc les quelques parchemins que Pakkun avait eu jusque là sur le dos comme une carapace de tortue.

-Et ensuite ?

-…la Godaime…vous ordonne de faire de votre mieux. Elle ne veut pas que vous fassiez honte à Konoha, elle vous ordonne un statut spécial.

-Un statut spécial ?

-Hm. Elle aura un lien direct avec vous. L'un des parchemins, celui marqué par son sceau, révélera quelque chose dont elle n'a pas voulu me parler. Elle m'a dit de vous dire de mener votre vie, sans jamais aller contre Konoha sous peine de devoir combattre vos propres frères d'armes.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ouais. Fais-le.

Sasuke mis pied à terre, rangeant les parchemins de Sakura qui ne contenaient que du savoir médical dans l'une des sacoches du crapaud. Il descella le parchemin et le jeta plus loin. Il y eut un petit nuage de fumée et la silhouette familière de Tsunade se tint devant eux. Elle les regardait sévèrement, mais Naruto ne se démonta pas et ouvrit son col, lui montrant juste le collier de cuir. Elle souffla, mettant ses mains à ses hanches.

-Bande d'idiots. Vraiment. Vous croyez que vous éloigner vous rendra service.

-A nous non, à vous oui.

-Tsss. Je…

-Hokage sama.

-…Tsunade regarda Naruto qui n'avait jamais usé de ce terme et de ce ton avec elle.

-Ils viendront me chercher. Je suis un danger pour vous à cause d'eux. Je ne doute pas que de nombreux ninjas me viendraient en aide. Trois sont déjà morts. Et au fond de moi, vous savez ce que j'ai. Chaque jour je le sens là, il me parle, il me teste. En plus de vous apportez le danger, j'en serais moi-même un. Je suis une bombe qui ne se contrôle pas. Je veux m'entraîner car je veux pouvoir briser ce que le destin me réserve. Je peux le faire, je le sais. Mais plus je serais loin de vous, mieux je me porterai. Au moins, je n'aurais pas peur de tous vous tuer.

-…pfff. Je comprends tes raisons Naruto. Mais si j'ai accepté c'est aussi pour une autre raison : ils auront du mal à vous localiser. Je veux que vous bougiez tout le temps, ne restez jamais au même endroit. Ne faites pas l'erreur de Jiraya de rester au même endroit plus d'une ou deux semaines. Ne faites confiance à personne, ne vous liez à personnes. Ne comptez que l'un sur l'autre. C'est très risqué de vous laisser faire ainsi. Le conseil m'en veut énormément, et je pense que dans une certaine partie de l'anbu, vous pourriez devenir une cible.

-Vous avez peur que l'on se fasse attraper et tuer ?

-Oui. Surtout que savoir Naruto mort impliquerait des complications.

-Je le sais Baa-chan.

-Très bien. Voilà ce que je suis venue vous dire. Tout deux, vous avez mon accord mais pas celui du conseil ou de Danzo, il veille sur une élite d'anbu. Tout ninjas de Konoha ne sera pas de votre coté et si jamais je vous en envois, je vous préviendrais avant. Autrement, je leur ferais avoir un signe de reconnaissance. Evitez les autrs. Vous agirez comme bon vous semblera, tant que vous n'allez pas ou n'interférez pas avec les affaires de Konoha, tout ira bien. Prenez ceci.

-Des masques ?

-Oui des masques. Tu as besoin de lunettes Naruto ? Tsunade, sur les nerfs, montrait son impatience par sa dureté. C'était aussi une manière de tenir et de ne pas se laisser aller face à la nouvelle qu'elle avait reçu.

-Ils ressemblent à ceux de Haku non Naruto ?

-Ouais.

-Qui est Haku ?

-Un ninja que l'on avait rencontré sur notre route pour notre première grande mission Baa-chan. C'était un mercenaire qui se faisait passer pour un chasseur au nom de son village, traquant celui pour lequel…il avait placé toute sa foi. Le regard de Naruto s'était fait très doux et cela n'échappa pas à la femme.

-Hm. Vous serez chasseurs pour moi tout comme il avait prétendu l'être. Parfois je vous enverrai des ordres. Il n'y a que MOI qui aura le droit de le faire. Lorsque ce sera le cas, je ferais comme aujourd'hui. Je vous enverrai un clone de l'ombre via parchemin et mes anbus auront cela aussi avec eux si jamais ils doivent vous rencontrer. Elle siffla, levant le bras qu'elle avait ganté.

-Baa-chan ?

-Quand je disparaitrai, ce gant restera. Il vous permettra de réceptionner ce faucon. Celui là et un seul autre. Notre seul lien. Compris ! une ombre fondit l'air et se posa avec grâce sur son avant bras. Il y en a un ici avec vous et un autre avec moi, on se les échangera.

-OK Baa-chan.

-Je vous fais confiance. Ne me décevez pas. Ne me fais pas regretter Naruto. Tsunade fixait le collier avec haine.

-Jamais.

-Il lui souriait comme si tout allait aller bien. Elle lui répondit de la même ne pouvant toutefois cacher un brin d'incertitude avant de disparaître. Sasuke ramassa le parchemin, le voyant pensif, voir soucieux. Il attendait de voir ce que l'autre avait décidé. Lui était plutôt pour s'isoler et pratiquer avant de se confronter à qui que ce soit.

-Pas loin d'ici il y a un village hein ?

-Hn.

-Alors faut aller prendre quelques trucs, changer de vêtements, devenir d'autres personnes.

-Huhu, tu veux peut être changé de nom aussi Usuratonkachi ?

-Tsss. En selle Teme. Pakkun !

-Oui ?

-Vous pouvez repartir.

-…Tu n'as plus besoin de nous ?

-Faut que l'on devienne autonome rapidement. Votre aide est précieuse mais…on n'évoluera jamais comme il le faudrait si on est toujours cocooner. Hein Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Très bien.

Le brun grimpa de nouveau dans le dos du blond, mettant le sien contre lui, laissant le crapaud les mener jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Là, ils firent quelques achats avec l'argent qu'il leur restait. Sasuke avait été surpris de voir le blond ne prendre que des couleurs neutres, mis à part son haut qui comportait un dessin orange, tout le reste était noir ou vert kaki. Ils prirent quelques armes, de quoi se soigner, puis firent route vers un endroit désert. Le blond dirigeant, le brun apprenant ce que leur compagne leur avait laissé comme informations médicales, puisque des deux, il était celui qui comprenait toujours mieux ce qui était écrit. Et là, ce qui le fit rire doucement, était que la jeune fille connaissant Naruto avait même été jusqu'à dessiner les étapes de ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il comprenne bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Il avait trouvé un endroit à couvert, pouvant voir avant d'être vu. Quand ils s'entraînaient, ils se séparaient à moins que l'autre ait impérativement besoin d'aide, néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas séparés comme avant. La distance entre eux n'était que de cinq cent mètre maximum. Ils ne se retrouvaient le soir que pour manger et dormir ensemble, continuant au même rythme qui avait rempli leurs vies avant la mort de leurs maîtres. Parfois il y avait des émanations de puissance phénoménale, souvent du coté de Naruto qui une seule fois faillit perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Sasuke parvint à le ramener à temps des griffes du renard, car à chaque fois que cela se produisait, Sasuke arrivait à vitesse V, qu'il fut ou non à bout de force. Voyant que le brun pouvait le contrôler, ils continuèrent ensemble plusieurs semaines, du matin jusqu'au soir, attendant souvent que l'un des deux flanches pour stopper, cela jusqu'à ce que même lorsque Naruto soit le renard, l'autre puisse toujours avoir l'ascendant sur lui en le contrôlant. Naruto lui faisait pour cela une confiance aveugle et n'essayait même pas de douter de son ami. Celui-ci voyait la responsabilité confiée, la confiance donnée, et au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas trahir cela car il avait compris combien le blond pouvait se détester lui-même en prenant cette forme. Ils bougèrent par trois fois avant que faucon ne vienne se poser sur une branche non loin, vociférant son cri le plus aigüe pour attirer leur attention. Tsunade les mena jusqu'à une contrée qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, l'ayant juste vue sur une carte lors de leur passage à l'académie.

Sur les chemins qu'ils prenaient, ils trouvaient des têtes mises à prix. Ils se masquaient alors, ne voulant pas être reconnu, prenant ensuite les primes là où ils pouvaient les trouver. Personne n'était assez mauvais, tous leur donnerait une expérience, alors ils chassaient, du plus bas rang au plus haut, restant toutefois raisonnable et s'étant mis d'accord pour ne pas dépasser un certain stade avant l'heure. Plus d'une semaine leur fut nécessaire pour arriver à l'endroit convenu. Leur mission était simple : éliminer un traître au nom de Konoha. Ils se glissèrent jusqu'à lui, prenant attention de chacun de leurs mouvements, sachant que l'homme avait fait parti de la garde spéciale pendant trop longtemps. Il avait fini par devenir fou. L'ayant suivi pendant quelques temps, ils avaient fini par comprendre que la décision de Tsunade était juste. Sasuke voyait que Naruto avait hésité mais qu'il s'était finalement résolu. Lui aussi cependant. Il prit un kunaï fin et effilé, bien plus long que la moyenne et le cacha sous sa manche lui qui, maintenant, préférait les vêtements amples et longs. Il était prêt à s'élancer et Naruto, sans un regard, parti se poster plus loin. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se comprenaient sans parler, leur permettant de travailler en symbiose quasi parfaite comme tout bon prédateur de groupe. Sasuke savait que Naruto lui faisait entièrement confiance, que ce soit pour Kyubi ou toute autre chose et cela lui plaisait au point qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir, même s'il n'arrivait encore à le contrôler pour de bon. Juste pour ça, il parvenait à se dire qu'il arriverait là où il le désirait finalement.

Enfin il s'élança, se déplaçant si vite qu'il était sur de l'avoir. Il planta son arme dans son dos mais l'homme s'était déjà permuté et était réapparut derrière lui, abaissant la lame effilée qui lui courait sur tout l'avant bras surmontée de sinistre pointes. Sasuke la retint de son kunaï et la bataille s'engagea alors, il usa du chidori, parvenant cette fois-ci à le véhiculer sur tout son corps sans se blesser lorsque l'autre fut trop près. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il laissait croire à l'ennemi que Sasuke agissait seul. Et lorsque son compagnon fut en mauvaise posture, tombant en sol en hurlant de douleur car l'autre avait sorti une arme démesurée de nulle part pour la lui enfoncer dans l'estomac, Naruto apparut dans son dos découpant l'air de ses griffes, le blessant. Il enchaînait coups sur coups et impressionna l'Uchiha sur le dernier qu'il fit. Alors que l'autre avait couru vers lui, le blond avait juste avancé la main comme lui l'avait fait une fois lors d'une autre bataille. De sa paume s'était crée un fort courant qui s'était condensé. L'épée de foudre était devenue pour le blond une lame de vent. Il pourfendit son ennemi et se dernier jura. Pourtant avant qu'il n'ait pus s'en dépêtrer et fuir ou contre attaquer, Naruto fit une petite impulsion de ses doigts. Le condensé de vent éclata et ce fut comme une implosion. L'homme avec. Une pluie de sang baigna la place alors que Naruto laissait sa main retomber le long de son corps. Il venait pourtant de tuer de manière peu commune son ennemi et cela confirmer ce que Sasuke avait vu dans d'autres combats. Naruto ne laissait jamais de chance à ses ennemis, devenant cruel et froid lorsqu'il avait pour ordre de les éliminer. Il avait changé.

-Ça va ?

Sasuke eut un sourire, et il retomba en morceau de terre. Ce n'était qu'un clone, et le sol explosa un peu plus loin pour le laisser ressortir, couvert de poussière. Naruto eut un sourire soulagé, et l'autre compris que ce meurtre froid l'avait été pour lui, parce que le blond l'avait cru blessé peut être mortellement. Naruto s'avança vers lui et leva la main vers l'une de ses mèches, et en retira une petite racine qu'il balança en continuant son chemin.

-Débarrasse-toi de ses restes. J'envois ça à Baa-chan.

-Hn.

Naruto avait récupéré le bandeau tâché de sang avant de venir sur lui, et il avait aussi pris le document volé au village qui dépassait négligemment de sa sacoche. Sasuke regarda avec répugnance la flasque de chair qui restait, et il lui fit les poches sur ce qui aurait pus être important pour le village et que Naruto aurait pu omettre. Plus loin Naruto mit sous scellé dans un parchemin ce qu'il avait récupéré, avant de siffler après avoir relevé son masque blanc tâché à présent de gouttelette rouge. Le faucon qui les suivait jusqu'à nouvel ordre vint se poser sur son avant bras ganté. Sasuke le vit lui donner de la viande. Il stoppa un instant ce qu'il faisait. La seule viande qu'ils avaient à disposition était celle dont il se débarrassait justement et il essayait de se dissuader du contraire. Le rapace appréciait et la face tannée était indéchiffrable alors qu'il lui accrochait le parchemin au corps. Il lui parla doucement, passant sa main sur son plumage en se faisant. La bête reprit son envol, fonçant vers Konoha. Naruto le regarda alors s'affairer autour du corps, effaçant les traces en le brûlant.

-Essais d'en mettre un peu moins partout la prochaine fois. C'est chiant de devoir courir après les petits bouts.

-T'as qu'à brûler les grands morceaux. Les animaux viendront prendre ce qu'il restera.

-…C'est leur mort qui t'as fait devenir si froid ?

Un étrange sourire s'étala sur ses traits et Sasuke se demanda pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Mais l'autre était amusé, il reprenait son sourire habituel et ce rire qu'il avait toujours eu. Son masque était de retour. Naruto s'approcha de lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à ses cotés, regardant enfin l'homme comme il l'aurait fait avant. Ça déstabilisa le brun.

-J'applique juste le règlement ninja pour le moment Sasuke.

-…

-Ça m'aide énormément pour ne pas flancher. Je vais t'aider.

-Hn.

-Et merci pour l'idée. Je l'ai eu au dernier moment.

-Tu ne t'étais jamais entraîné à le faire ?

-Nah, du moins pas comme ça. Il commencera bientôt à faire nuit non ?

-Hn.

-On se trouve un coin ?

Sasuke hocha une fois de la tête, usa d'un katon et après qu'il eut brûlé, partit en direction de la forêt. Naruto le suivit sans ajouter un mot, sachant pertinemment que son acolyte avait un don pour trouver les meilleures places pour la nuit. La forêt était pleine de bête sauvage, mais tout deux savaient passés à travers sans aucun problème, en un rien de temps il avait réussi à devenir invisible pour tout autre être vivant. Naruto avait montré à Sasuke comment il avait appris à s'effacer complètement, celui-ci ayant eu juste un peu de mal avec son ego. Seulement même s'il détestait ça, il préférait apprendre rapidement, quitte à faire ce qu'il prenait comme une humiliation. Naruto ne voyait jamais ça comme ça, il était heureux de lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire, et contrairement à l'époque de leur quatuor, il ne se vantait pas à tort et à travers qu'il savait et lui non. Ce que l'un n'arrivait pas, l'autre l'aidait. C'était ainsi depuis le jour de leur vie à deux et cela lui permettait d'accepter de se faire aider même si en ne perdant pas ses habitudes, Sasuke avait parfois du mal à accepter cette aide, mais rien ne l'aurait fait reculer. Il avançait, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses yeux, toute résolution de le quitter à nouveau se volatiliser d'un seul coup. Surtout qu'il avait appris à aimer la nuit autant qu'il avait compris aimer le blond lorsqu'ils avaient tous perdu ou presque. Depuis Naruto avait du mal à dormir seul, et lui s'était pris à passer son bras autour de son flanc de plus en plus souvent pour l'aider à le faire et y arriver lui même. Il aimait cet instant. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ça.

Il désigna une branche très large, accrochant leurs affaires sur une plus petite près de lui. Il prit place, dos au tronc et attendit, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Naruto resta un instant à regarder à droite et à gauche, cherchant s'il n'y avait pas d'ouverture trop dangereuse. Ce n'était pas le cas, et il sourit au brun, content de voir qu'il leur avait trouvé un coin comme ça. Naruto lui donna de quoi manger, un reste du précédent village, et quand ils eurent finis, Sasuke eut un sourire. Le dos du blond venait de se poser contre son torse, sa tête reposait contre son épaule, il était complètement détendu. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, la position pas des plus agréables pour Sasuke, mais il supporterait n'importe quoi pour ça. Dans ces moment là, il se sentait plus fort et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette sensation était plus que jouissive. Au matin, il sentit que le blond bougea doucement. Ce n'était rien, il le faisait quelque fois. Il ne se réveilla vraiment qu'un moment plus tard en ayant froid. Le blond n'était plus contre lui, il chercha, ne le trouva pas, et se leva d'un bond.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Naruto ! Sasuke se tourna vers le coté. Son sac n'était plus là. Putain ! me dites pas qu'il est reparti à Konoha !!! NARUTO !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

oooh Na-chan voyant où es tu ? loool.

à suivre


	6. Chap 6 on n'est pas seul mais

**Ho ho ho, Xyz Noel est de passage...bonnes fêtes à tous XD**

**y'en avait qui était pas si loin que ça pour Naruto lol. allez, bonne lecture sur ce (j'espère)**

* * *

**A deux**

**Chap 6 : on n'est pas seul, mais en même temps il n'y a personne. une vie à deux.**

**Résumé : Sasuke arrive à faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il vaut mieux ne vivre qu'à deux. Tellement chamboulé, ne voulant plus jamais ça, Naruto accepte.**

Sasuke ramassa rapidement ce qu'il restait à prendre et, sharingan activé, chercha la moindre trace du blond. Ce dernier s'était déplacé d'arbre en arbre laissant des empreintes légères de chakra qu'il pouvait voir sur la surface des troncs ou des branches. Il les suivit, accélérant toujours plus, jusqu'à ne plus en voir. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant la nouvelle piste qui le mènerait à lui. Il n'en eut pas besoin, il l'entendit.

-Qui es-tu ?

-…

-Qui ?

Naruto était accroupi au bord de l'eau en contrebas, propre et en caleçon, se mirant dans son reflet qu'il interrogeait sans grand espoir. Il resta là, comme attendant de savoir, avant de brouiller son image en plongeant son linge. Il le lâcha, enlevant son dernier vêtement. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul, rougissant en voyant le blond de dos, pouvant ainsi détailler son anatomie. A peine quelques secondes étaient passées depuis qu'il l'avait vu et à présent, Naruto entrait dans l'eau. Lestement, il se laissa tomber sur le bord.

-Naruto ?

-Sasuke ? t'es déjà réveillé ? le blond s'était retourné pour le voir et l'autre exulté de colère.

-D'après toi, si je suis là ? Je t'avais dis de ne jamais t'éloigner de moi.

-Sa…

-Jamais !

-Désolé. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Et j'aurais du revenir avant ton réveil. Tu vois, j'étais venu tirer tout ce sang. Je ne supportais plus l'odeur.

-…Naruto.

-Hm ?

-…

Sasuke avait envi de lui dire de ne pas l'abandonner…vraiment, mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Tout autre chose attirait son attention. Naruto le regardait en le fixant dans les yeux, et cela le décida. Ça faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'ils vivaient seuls, quelques mois qu'il se demandait quoi faire. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire serait égoïste, que cela acculerait Naruto dans un coin. Car le blond ne le laisserait jamais, du moins l'espérait-il, même s'il tentait, il en était presque sûr. Sasuke lui fit signe de s'approcher, il entendait son cœur qui cognait rageusement, il n'entendait pratiquement plus que les battements et l'eau qui se mouvait alors que Naruto, docilement, s'approchait de lui en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait le voir. Quand il fut à son niveau, Sasuke se mit à genoux au bord de l'eau, s'étirant jusqu'à être sur le point de tomber et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de reculer son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Naruto était ahuri, vraiment surpris, au point qu'il ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Il réitéra l'expérience, agrippant cette fois sa nuque et en l'embrassant un peu plus longuement. Cette fois ci sa réaction fut immédiate.

Naruto poussa un cri, se recula, rouge pivoine et troublé. Sasuke, n'ayant plus d'appui tomba dans l'eau, déséquilibré. Quand il en ressortit, Naruto le fixait droit dans les yeux, l'air un peu horrifié et étonné. Il était toujours rouge et essayait de faire une phrase cohérente mais n'y arrivait pas, sa voix tirant parfois sur des consonances un peu trop aigues, alors que ses bras bougeaient dans tout les sens. Il n'était pas près, voilà ce que le brun pensa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous !

-…

-Sasuke !!??

-…

-Sa…suke ? tu…tu t'intéresses aux mecs ? mais…mais…avec toutes les filles qui te courent après !!! à moins que t'es des envies ? on peut aller dans un village…on peut..

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

-Quoi jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

-Hurle pas comme ça, c'est chiant !!

-…

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne mis à part mon frère ne m'a intéressé. Des autres je n'attendais rien sauf du pouvoir. Toujours plus de pouvoir. Mais…

-MAIS QUOI !

-…mais avec toi c'est différent.

-Comment ça différent ?

-…

-Sasuke !

-J'en sais rien Dobe. Ça a commencé…durant notre entraînement avec eux…et ça s'est amplifié quand…enfin…

-Tu…tu m'aimes ?

-…

-Sasuke je t'ai posé une question !!!!

-…je crois que ça doit être ça oui.

Naruto n'en revenait pas de l'air suffisant de son camarade. Ce dernier le regardait sans faillir, aussi arrogant que d'habitude si ce n'était une légère, très très légère couleur rosée sur ses pommettes. Sasuke était sérieux, sinon il aurait eu un petit sourire en coin, ça il en était certain. Du coup, Naruto ne savait pas comment prendre ça, il ne savait pas quoi dire et hésita un peu.

-…je…je…

-…

-J'ai jamais vu ça comme ça moi. Je..Jamais. Je…raaah…mais c'est quoi ça ? qu'est ce que tu me sors là !

-Quoi.

-Deux mecs ensembles ? mais t'as vu ça où toi ? ce…c'est…

-…

-Tsss.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu aussi mal. Sasuke avait l'impression que l'on venait de le broyer de l'intérieur. Sans un mot il continua à le regarder patauger, sentant son appréhension à sortir de l'eau. Il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau car Naruto venait de le blesser en lui parlant ainsi et surtout en évitant son regard de cette manière. Sasuke sortit donc, foutant le feu a un buisson à l'aide d'un katon, n'ayant cure du reste, tellement haineux d'avoir vu ce regard gêné. Ça n'avait pas était du mépris, juste de l'incompréhension et une certaine peur d'être sa cible. Ça, ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Il se dessapa à son tour, faisant sécher ses vêtements près du feu qui crépitait joyeusement, lançant des œillades mauvaises au blond en même temps qu'il étendait son linge sur des branchages proches.

Celui-ci osa sortir un peu plus tard, faisant comme si de rien n'était mais accélérant pour remettre son sous vêtement avant de rejoindre Sasuke. Il déposa son linge près du feu, l'autre ne l'ayant pas fait pour lui. Naruto essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en blaguant, mais rien ni fit, l'autre s'était renfermé, ce qui informa Naruto du sérieux de la situation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait senti aussi froid et distant. Lui revinrent en mémoire tout ces gestes que le brun avait eut depuis quelques temps. Il ne savait comment régler la chose pour que le brun lui pardonne de ne pouvoir lui rendre la chose.

-Sasuke ? il avait commencé à parler, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il cherchait encore ses mots, n'arrivant pas à le fixer longtemps dans les yeux.

-…

-Je ne peux pas te rendre ce que tu souhaites. Désolé. Je pense que…que tu sais que si l'on ressent ri…

-Où veux-tu en venir. Sasuke ne voulait surtout pas entendre la suite de cette phrase. Il pouvait encaisser beaucoup de choses, mais pas la fin de cette phrase.

-…je t'aime comme un frère, c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à voir plus loin que ça.

-…

-Ce que je veux dire c'est…je te laisserai pas. Mais…je ne pourrais pas te rendre tout ce que…enfin…

-Si tu souhaites que ça continue comme c'est aujourd'hui Usuratonkachi, pas de problème.

-Ne ?

Sasuke avait capitulé tellement vite que Naruto en était soufflé. Il le vit enfin détourner les yeux, retournant à son linge déjà presque sec face à l'immense feu qui brûlait toujours. Sasuke récupéra juste son pantalon, l'enfila, ajoutant sa sacoche à sa hanche. Il alla vers un coin de la forêt, appuyant un peu dessus pour vérifier qu'elle ne tomberait pas quand il se déplacerait. Sasuke se retourna à demi, le regard brillant de malice, ce qui angoissa son compagnon.

-Mais…Je te ferais voir plus loin…beaucoup plus loin.

-Hein ?

-Huhu. Bon, tu restes là, je me charge de la bouffe.

Et avec un sourire sur de lui et autant d'assurance dans son comportement, Sasuke disparu derrière un buisson, silencieusement. Même s'il avait un nouveau poids sur les épaules, il était heureux. Toute la pression qu'il avait eut jusque là, celle de garder tout ça pour lui, venait de s'envoler. Avant de penser à ce qui aller venir, il pouvait souffler. Naruto frappa le sol violement avant de se mordre le poing. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sasuke faisait-il ça ? Qu'est ce que ça lui apportait ? Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Ça et beaucoup d'autres questions lui emplirent la cervelle. Beaucoup n'avaient aucune réponse potable. Il pensait avoir assez de problème pour devoir se préoccuper de ça en plus.

Quand Sasuke réapparut, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment bougé, il avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase. Il mangea plus par nécessité qu'envie, continuant de réfléchir. Sasuke voyant qu'il n'était déjà pas au meilleur de sa forme, décida d'être stratégique, agissant de nouveau normalement, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. En repartant plus tard, Naruto se tourna vers son compagnon, ce faisant interroger du regard de ce dernier, il répondit uniquement par un sourire éclatant avant de rabattre sa capuche alors qu'ils atteignaient la grande route. Sasuke attendit de faire de même avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en largeur. Il se perdit très vite, voyant venir à toute vitesse sur son acolyte des kunaïs à double lames.

-Na…

Le blond se fit percuter de plein fouet, une douleur pure se dessinant sur sa face, juste avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, laissant apparaître une souche assez épaisse. Sasuke se demandait si le blond lui avait sourit juste avant parce qu'il les avait sentis. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de vraiment s'interroger. Ayant activé ses sharingans puis s'être mis à l'abri, il attendit, cherchant où ils étaient et comment Naruto allait s'en sortir. Il sentit une présence au dessus de lui, se retournant à temps pour parer un coup de ce qui semblait être une hache fine, reliée à une serpe qui faillit lui fendre le crâne en deux. Naruto se laissa tomber au dessus de lui, tentant de planter l'homme qui s'en prenait au brun. Ils échangèrent des coups, commençant à s'éloigner, son adversaire s'attaquant particulièrement à ses jambes, faisant tout pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber pour le mettre à sa merci. Sasuke voulait partir à sa rescousse, il en fut empêcher. Un autre homme était apparu et s'en prenait à lui.

Jusque là Naruto ne s'en sortait pas mal, mais ça ne dura pas. Il perdit l'équilibre, maintenant toujours l'arme que l'autre maniait à la main, mais la deuxième le blessa au dos et il lâcha un cri de douleur. Entendant cela, Sasuke révéla sa forme avancée, parant au dernier moment une attaque pour immobiliser le bras de son adversaire. Il laissa le chidori parcourir son corps, le regardant se tordre de douleur alors qu'il maintenait de toutes ses forces le corps qui se contractait de douleur. Quand il le lâcha, il se tourna directement vers son ami.

-Naruto BAISSE TOI !!!

-Oups !!!

-Na…

Naruto tourna les yeux vers lui, détestant quand le brun s'inquiétait d'un rien pour ses combats comme s'il n'était pas assez fort pour s'en dépêtrer seul. Il voyait Sasuke qui le fixait, tenant un kunaï à pleine main, l'air sur le point d'agir, complètement aveugle au fait qu'il laissait une ouverture immense au troisième homme du groupe qui jusque là s'était caché, attendant son heure qu'il venait de trouver.

-BAKA TU VEUX CREVER !!! TA GAUCHE !!!!

-Merde !!!

Sasuke évita de justesse, sentant le coupant de l'arme passer juste devant lui. Il fit plusieurs sauts en arrière, envoyant vers son ennemi une armada de kunaï qu'il venait de tirer de sous sa cape et non de sa sacoche habituelle. L'autre, croyant avoir affaire à des armes normales en dévia quelques unes de leur trajectoire, les autres n'étant pas prête de le toucher. Au lieu de ça, elles tournèrent, enroulant autour de son bras un fin fil d'acier. De nouveau il laissa son chidori le recouvrir, mais l'homme malgré le mal qui le parcouru, arriva à s'en défaire pour s'en soustraire, découpant les fin ligaments qui s'étaient incrusté dans sa peau à cause de la surchauffe.

Entretemps Naruto avait réussi à renverser la situation en invoquant rapidement plusieurs clones, car voir Sasuke perdre pour lui l'avait énervé plus que tout. Les yeux rougeoyants il se tenait sur son adversaire, enfonçant ses poings dans sa face. Il sentit contre son flanc la lame qui le pénétra d'un coup, provoquant un cri de rage mêlé de douleur. Avant de s'écarter, il planta l'une des lames de l'homme qu'il avait récupéré juste avant et la retourna dans la plaie. Son ennemi se roula dans l'herbe, se tenant la gorge qui pissait le sang, laissant entendre sa respiration caverneuse à chaque fois qu'il inhalait. Naruto se leva pour le finir, n'aimant pas laisser ses ennemis souffrir d'une mort lente. Tombant à genoux, il vit Sasuke finir son propre adversaire. Lui se tourna vers le blond, le voyant se tenir au niveau des cotes.

-Naruto !!!

-Ça va ça va…

-…Sasuke voyait au sol la flaque carmin qui commençait à s'étendre dangereusement.

-Kyubi s'en charge. T'inquiète pas comme ça hahaha, ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de te voir au p'tit soin pour moi.

-… fronçant les sourcils et voyant le sang toujours s'écouler, il n'attendit pas plus.

-Je t'ai dis que ça aller !

-Fais-moi voir ça !

Ils se défiaient du regard, mais l'Uchiha avait toujours l'ascendant sur l'autre qui se laissa finalement faire. Sasuke examina de près sa blessure qui se refermait vraiment à une vitesse impressionnante. Déjà il ne saignait plus, laissant juste la chair meurtrie et légèrement bleuté par rapport au reste de son corps. Sasuke passa un doigt près de l'ouverture, et il en sentit la chaleur. Même si cela guérissait vite, la douleur devait être bien présente.

I-ls étaient qui d'après toi ?

-…aucune idée.

-On commence à avoir une petite réputation. Tu crois que c'est ça ?

-…possible Usuratonkachi. Je vais m'occuper des corps. Tu ne bouges pas.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-T'as rien ?

-Non.

-Ok. J'arrive.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas te lever !

-Et moi je sais jusqu'où je peux aller. Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite et on repartira plus vite comme ça aussi.

-Tsss. Te plains pas par la suite.

Lui souriant juste, Naruto se remit sur ses pieds, se tenant juste l'endroit l'élançant un peu. A deux ils firent disparaître les corps puis repartirent, se faisant encore plus discret qu'à l'accoutumer. Naruto serra les dents assez souvent, par moment il sentait encore la lame en lui, les sensations ne partaient pas aussi vite que ses blessures. Sasuke fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas avoir mal, et le blond joua le jeu tel qu'il lui avait dis qu'il le ferait. Rien ne changea vraiment. Le brun agissait comme d'habitude, le charriant, l'engueulant, le tapant par moment. Et pourtant, il put plus d'une fois sentir sur lui un regard qu'avant il n'y avait prêté aucune attention, il le vit s'attarder parfois près de lui et il comprit ce qu'il n'avait jusque là rien vu. Il s'invectivait de devenir parano sur la moindre chose que pouvait faire son compagnon, mis à part quelques fois où le brun se permettait une familiarité qui le gênait surtout en présence des autres, tout continua comme avant. Mais quand ils n'étaient que deux, il s'en fichait totalement, il s'y était rapidement habitué. Du coup, Naruto n'eut rien à redire. Sasuke restait Sasuke, cela même s'il disait l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Et tant qu'il n'essayait pas d'aller plus loin qu'il ne lui permettait, il s'en fichait.

Cela même s'il avait tenté de s'éloigner de Sasuke par moment. Pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence que même s'il pouvait agir normalement en toute circonstance, il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses bras pour dormir depuis le massacre de ses senseis. Plusieurs soirs il avait essayé, et plus d'une fois il avait revécu cauchemars sur cauchemars. Piteusement il était retourné vers Sasuke, tête basse. Lui n'avait rien dit, portant juste un sourire satisfait et ouvrant ses bras pour l'envelopper juste après. Il se détestait de se trouver autant en sécurité dans ces moments. Il pouvait tout contrôler à son réveil : Kyubi, du moins une bonne partie, sa vie, ses gestes, ses peurs. Pas la nuit. Et c'est là qu'il avait le plus besoin de Sasuke. Au fil des jours qui s'effilochaient doucement, il n'essayait même plus, prenant cela comme ça venait, ayant en tête d'autres soucis plus importants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Assis sur le rocher, il regardait l'horizon, profitant de la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le vent se mêla à lui, bougeant sa cape dans tout les sens, faisant glisser sa capuche sur ses cheveux ébène qui balayèrent sa face avec douceur. Il tourna ses yeux charbon vers le blond qui était assis sur le bord du précipice, mangeant calmement un ramen instantané en regardant l'horizon tout comme lui deux secondes avant. Plus le temps passé et plus il aimait imprégner sa rétine de ce profil autrefois tant détesté. Sasuke n'avait plus aucun doute, depuis des mois il se sentait mal, mais devant ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus qu'une raison à se faire. Il avait appris à l'aimer et apparemment il l'aimait maintenant beaucoup trop. Rien n'avait changé, même en essayant de ne pas y prêter attention. Car lorsque Naruto l'avait rejeté, il avait fini par se remettre en question, surtout en voyant que rien ne changeait. Mais de nouveau il en était sur, sur comme jamais. La brise s'empara cette fois de Naruto, dont les longues mèches à l'avant de sa face jouèrent sur son visage émincé. Il avait perdu ses joues d'enfant, et parfois, comme en ce moment, il avait un air bien trop grave pour un enfant de cet âge. Il donnait cette impression de calme extrême comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et Sasuke était certain qu'il parlait à son démon en ce moment même.

De toute manière, ce silence lui était familier. Naruto s'y plonger à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, même sur la joue, devant quelqu'un. Et deux bonnes heures auparavant, sur la route, il l'avait fait. Il aimait bien ça. Prendre sa main, parfois l'autre se laissait faire de guerre las, parfois il l'embrassait juste furtivement sur la joue pour le bonheur de l'entendre râler un peu plus et rougir en même temps. Mais de temps en temps il avait besoin de plus. Et quand ces filles sur la route l'avait regardé SON Naruto, il n'avait pas supporté. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait tant promis de ne jamais refaire, il l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres. Mais c'était ainsi à chaque fois, et pour que la conversation reprenne, il décida qu'il était temps de faire le premier pas, sinon l'autre continuerait de le punir en silence ainsi puisque Naruto avait compris quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça lorsqu'il lui en voulait, préférant qu'il use de ses poings pour lui répondre. Sasuke se traîna donc près de lui, détestant le voir si proche du précipice ou il n'y avait que peu de prise et une hauteur de fou. Après tout, lorsqu'il aimait quelqu'un c'était comme lorsqu'il en détestait une autre. D'un extrême à un autre, radical dans ses sentiments, même s'ils pouvaient se mitigés par moment pour n'en être que plus résolus par la suite. Sasuke s'accroupit auprès de lui, le fixant. Le bleu de ses yeux revint, montrant qu'il ne discutait plus avec la bête. Naruto lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'en désintéresser, fronçant rapidement les sourcils. Sasuke évita de sourire, sachant que l'autre lui en voulait toujours.

-Je ne le ferais plus.

-…

-Juré.

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois Teme.

-…hn je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu recommences ?

-…parce que je ne supportais pas les regards qu'elle te lançait.

-Et mon avis ne compte pas ? tu prends toujours tes aises ! tu ne penses qu'à toi ! t'es qu'un égoïste !

-…

-Et arrêtes de faire cette tête ! j'ai l'air d'être responsable de tous tes maux ! c'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de m'ai…

-Suffit Usuratonkachi.

Les deux garçons se dévisageaient, en colère autant l'un que l'autre. Sasuke détestait que Naruto remette en cause son amour pour lui. C'était déjà assez dur de se faire rejeter à chaque fois, surtout que de montrer autant ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas dans son caractère. Il ne le faisait que par jalousie poussée ou parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se voir ignorer. Naruto le dévisageait toujours avec une certaine rancœur, et pinçant des lèvres, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner mirer l'horizon.

-Je n'y peux rien…

Sasuke savait que bientôt Naruto redeviendrait normal. S'il lui adressait la parole de cette manière, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter avant de le voir de nouveau lui sourire. En attendant, il fit ce qu'il faisait habituellement dans ces moments là, il restait pratiquement impassible, à peine agacé. Cela fit froncer encore plus les sourcils du blond qui se sentait encore plus coupable. Il détestait ça et souffla avant de continuer.

-Pffff. Ce mec est en retard.

Naruto avait enfin desserré les lèvres que pour souffler un autre sujet, gardant son air agacé. Il savait ce que c'était que d'aimer, mais il trouvait que Sasuke était quand même trop excessif sur les bords. Il regarda au loin, ne voyant personne venir.

-On y va ? j'en ai marre de l'attendre.

-Hn.

Sasuke se leva d'un geste leste, l'attendant à deux pas de là. L'autre prit son temps, voyant l'air contrit du brun. Naruto détestait voir ça. Il était toujours faible face à la peine qu'il pouvait faire chez les autres, et le pire était qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer les expressions de Sasuke même lorsqu'il ne semblait ne pas en avoir. C'est ça qui le perdait. Il n'arrivait pas à le rejeter vraiment, parce que malgré tout, il l'aimait beaucoup. Sasuke finit par lui tendre sa poigne et l'autre l'agrippa pour se relever. Il rabattit sa capuche, pou ne plus voir Sasuke, il ne voulait pas voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Celle qui lui affirmait qu'il survivrait à tout pour que ça continu. Naruto ne savait même pas si son acolyte était au courant que s'était si visible. Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. De plus en plus souvent, sa seule envie était de se coucher et de dormir à tout jamais. Mais c'était se résigner. Alors il poursuivait sa voie. Aussi dure soit-elle. Cela le fit sourire. Il se souvenait de ses paroles il y a quelques années, celles disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raccourcis. Jamais.

Ensemble ils repartirent par le même chemin d'où ils étaient venu, libre de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Ça faisait près d'un an à quelques jours près qu'ils marchaient ainsi, cote à cote et à deux uniquement. Sasuke stoppa, Naruto fit de même, prêt à attraper un kunaï s'il le fallait. Sur le bout de la route était une silhouette drapée elle aussi mais pourtant grande et élancée. Elle portait autour du cou une écharpe violine. Le signe de reconnaissance de leur client. Naruto leva le bras, dévoilant leur propre signe de reconnaissance. L'autre abaissa la tête affirmativement et s'engagea dans la forêt. Naruto emboita le pas à son acolyte, mais ils se firent hésitants au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Se mettant au niveau du brun, sa voix s'éleva, à peine un murmure, parlant dans un souffle.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Je le sens pas ce mec.

-…

D'un regard échangé, ils avaient compris l'un et l'autre qu'ils resteraient sur leur garde maximum. Ils faisaient comme d'habitude. Naruto respirait un peu plus fort, cherchant n'importe quel parfum anormal tout en fixant celui qui les embauchait pour ne pas paraître suspicieux. De cette manière il pouvait prévoir d'autres personnes, parfois même la présence d'animaux dangereux. Sasuke, avec ses sharingans, prévenait tout mouvement suspect de chaque parcelle du terrain sur lequel ils s'engageaient, attentif qui plus est à tout mouvement de chakra suspect de leur futur employeur.

La nature était plus dense, il n'y avait plus signe de vie animal et l'autre s'arrêta enfin. Il s'était stoppé dans un coin sombre où les faibles rayons du soleil percés avec mal les feuillages denses environnant, ne laissant que des ombres lourdes à l'aspect inquiétantes. Naruto sentit d'autres odeurs, se raclant la gorge, il enleva sa capuche, fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux. Le raclement avait averti Sasuke. Ce dernier continua donc de bouger les yeux dans tout les sens à la recherche de ceux cachés.

-Cela fait un moment que vous cherchez à nous contacter. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, Naruto voulait juste lancer le sujet.

-J'ai du travail pour vous deux.

-On s'en doute.

-Hum, oui, j'ai entendu votre réputation, elle va dans des contrées assez lointaines. Le problème, c'est pour vous trouvez. Vous bougez sans cesse.

-… ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne réagirent, le blond continuant juste de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Heeem hum, vous m'intéressez fort. J'aimerais attaquer un convoi qui aura en plus d'une escorte un passager extrêmement fort. Il paraît que vous l'êtes vous aussi.

-…

-On m'a dit que vous ne craigniez même pas le Kage de Konoha.

-…c'est lui que vous voulez que l'on attaque ? Un sourire en coin avait gagné le blond.

-Ouais. Mais avant ça…

Sasuke les vit courir à eux une bonne seconde avant qu'ils ne sortent de leurs cachettes. Jusque là ils avaient été invisibles, Sasuke aspira une quantité foudroyante d'air, la malaxant avant de la renvoyer en plusieurs petites balles de feu vers ses cibles. Ils les évitèrent. Naruto découvrit l'un de ses bras, balayant l'air devant lui, en déplaçant une masse qui se joignit aux flammes, créant une traînée de feu. Un seul homme se fit prendre, un autre éteignit le katon d'un coup de suiton. Naruto entendit clairement le soupir de Sasuke qui en un éclair s'élança pour les arrêter, électrifiant un courant d'eau pour remonter jusqu'à son propriétaire. Le suivre à l'œil nu était difficile, lui-même aurait du se concentrer un minimum pour être à l'aise dans le combat. Il se clona, maintenant les hommes battus par son coéquipier à terre, s'asseyant sur leur dos, portant un kunaï à leur gorge ou leur tordant un bras. Sasuke avait continué sa route jusqu'à l'homme qui les avait mené là, sortant un petit katana qu'il pointa à sa pomme d'Adam, laissant une goutte de sang perler le long de la gorge découverte, la lame ayant découpé en deux l'écharpe de reconnaissance.

-Je voulais juste voir ce que vous valiez ! Sasuke appuya un peu plus la pointe de son arme. Il détestait être testé.

-Pitié !!!

-Pitié ? pour le peu que j'en ai de toute…

-Sasuke. Laisse-le.

-… seuls les yeux du brun s'était tourné, voyant Naruto venir à eux calmement, mais excédé comme il l'était rarement.

-Vous vouliez attaquer le Hokage. Pourquoi ?

-…

-Répondez avant que je ne lui permette de vous tranchez votre sale tête.

-On…on me l'a demandé. Je devais le faire pour la prochaine réunion qui devait avoir lieu.

-Qui ?

-…

-QUI !!!

L'un des clones trancha la gorge d'un des hommes avant de disparaître, le laissant se tordre sur le sol en se tenant la gorge inutilement. Sasuke regarda ça du coin de l'œil avant de revenir à l'original qui suintait de mal, voyant qu'il avait les yeux du renard. Dès que ça touchait Konoha, Naruto pouvait perdre les pédales. Il ne voulait plus perdre quiconque et devenait tatillon, tuant s'il trouvait que l'autre était une menace, et peu avait pu s'échapper en allant contre leur village et en le disant ouvertement.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez !!! ça doit être chose courante que l'on vous teste non ? alors lâchez-moi merde !!!

-Je ne le répéterais pas. Qui ? Le ton de sa voix était menaçant et Sasuke appuya un peu plus contre sa gorge.

-On ne trahit jamais son commanditaire !!! et qu'est ce qui vous prend !!! je peux vous payez très cher pour ce job !!! vous n'avez rien à y redire !!! on vous paie pour tuer !!! vous êtes mercenaire et…

-Imbécile. On n'ira jamais à l'encontre de Konoha. Sasuke, il est à toi.

Naruto venait d'avoir un air exaspéré mi dégouté qui ne rassura pas leur adversaire. L'Uchiha venait, qui plus est, de sourire. Il n'eut pas à le pousser beaucoup pour le faire parler. Comme hypnotisé, il répondit sagement aux questions posées, révélant qui et pourquoi. Les autres attaquants suivaient juste les ordres, mais comme toujours dans ces conditions, ils les finirent, les clones leur tranchant la gorge d'un coup sec et les laissant se vider de leur sang dans le sommeil dans lequel il les avait placés. Sasuke se chargea uniquement de l'homme qu'il tenait en joue, le finissant rapidement. Il regardait la vie qui le quittait par la masse de sang qui s'écoulait de la coupure qu'il avait fait. Son attention ne changea que lorsqu'il ne vit Naruto tendre le bras en sifflant dans le petit happeau qu'il avait façonné. Un cri perçant se fit entendre, et le faucon ne fut pas lent à se poser. Consciencieusement Naruto écrivit le message, murmurant à l'oiseau qui l'écoutait attentivement.

-Qu'y dis-tu ? Sasuke loucha un instant sur l'écriture fine que le blond adoptait uniquement pour ces messages là.

-J'ai expliqué ce qui vient d'être fait. Je lui dis de faire attention sur la voie la menant à sa réunion, mieux, qu'elle en change la localisation et surtout, qu'elle sache d'où viens le corbeau.

-Hn. Il vaut mieux.

-Ouais. On se débarrasse des corps et on y va ?

-Hn.

-Vers la mer cette fois ?

-Si tu veux.

-Ok. Vu qu'on a déjà fait quasiment toutes les villes de ce coté là, j'ai envi de voir ce qu'il se passe par là bas.

-Hn.

En reprenant la route Naruto se drapa de nouveau de sa lourde cape. Ils n'étaient pas si loin de Konoha et d'autres auraient pu les reconnaître, ce qu'il fallait éviter absolument. Sasuke fit donc de même, marchant toujours un pas derrière lui comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Tout deux n'étaient pas pressés. Ils continuaient lors de ces déplacements longues distances de cumulés autant que possibles leur chakra, leur permettant ainsi de garder leur forme évoluée plus longtemps pendant les combats. C'est en prenant une pause que la colère du blond reprit réellement. Il s'était découvert, soufflant un peu car la chaleur sous les capes était imposante à cause de l'humidité alentour. Sasuke n'avait pas parlé, il s'était juste avancer, avait attrapé la toute petite queue de cheval que le blond venait de se faire et l'avait coupé à ras de sa nuque pour qu'il retrouve presque sa coupe d'antan.

-Je te préfère comme ça Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ?

Naruto en se retournant vit la touffe dans sa main pale. Son regard s'exorbita avant de se chargé de colère. Il en avait marre que Sasuke s'autorise de tel droit sur sa personne sans lui en toucher mot d'abord. Il lui arracha la touffe et la lui envoya au visage, lui hurlant son ras le bol, qu'il en avait marre de le voir le coller, d'être au petit soin pour lui, qu'il était un homme et pas une femme et que s'il avait des envies, il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs, ce n'était pas lui qui le retiendrai. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ces yeux là chez un Uchiha. Pourtant c'était le cas. Sasuke fut choqué, triste et en colère en moins de deux seconde. Ne disant rien, il s'était éloigné, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux cheveux qui s'accrochaient à sa cape. Reprenant route, il n'attendit même pas le blond. L'Uzumaki l'avait suivi, rageant de se sentir de nouveau coupable alors qu'il n'était en rien fautif. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé de l'aimer à ce point. Sachant que la seule manière de pouvoir toujours le regarder dans les yeux était de feindre ne rien savoir, il arriva tôt fait à ses cotés, souriant comme à son habitude, faisant des remarques, reprenant sa joie de vivre habituelle qui cachait à l'autre son propre trouble et lui permettait en même temps de reprendre leur complicité habituelle qu'il préférait grandement. L'amour plus que fraternel entre eux deux n'était pas possible, Naruto en était sur.

Leur marche les mena dans une petite ville qu'il avait plus d'une fois parcouru, Naruto y salua d'ailleurs quelques personnes sans vraiment se cacher, ce qui exaspérait toujours Sasuke. Naruto attendit de se faire engueuler, mais rien ne vint. Son camarade continuait calmement sa route, froid et indifférent, pensif en fait. Il ne cessait de se demander quoi faire pour que Naruto puisse le comprendre, pour qu'il puisse lui retourner ce qu'il lui demandait. En un sens il n'avait qu'une envie : se servir. Mais il savait quelles en seraient les conséquences. Alors il ne pouvait se laisser aller. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Pourtant un bon panel d'émotion s'était installé en lui depuis qu'il avait compris l'aimer. Aussi bien l'amour que la haine, la colère que la jalousie, la joie et la peine. Et pour lui ce n'était pas du tout normal, ça le rendait faible, il le savait. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait essayé de partir pour échapper à cette fatalité et redevenir comme jadis, il avait eu mal. Ensuite il s'était inquiété comme un fou, se rongeant les sangs, au point qu'il avait fait demi tour, revenant au campement, trouvant Naruto près du feu, le fixant. Ce jour là il s'était demandé si Naruto avait compris son intention, mais il n'avait rien dit, lui souriant juste. Ce sourire qui lui montrait sa confiance et qui l'avait mis face à sa conscience.

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire. Jamais il n'avait eu à se battre avec autant de sentiments contradictoires. C'était pour cela que lorsqu'il s'énervait comme en ce moment même, il faisait tout son possible pour oublier tout ça et se convaincre de s'en aller. Mais à chaque fois il n'y arrivait pas. Cela l'énervait encore plus que tout. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir sur sa décision d'être près de lui. C'était l'un de ses défauts, il s'enfonçait dans un sentiment et n'arrivait plus à s'en dépêtrer. Ça en devenait une idée fixe. Ça le tuer littéralement. Autant il haïssait son frère, autant il aimait Naruto. Et il savait que ces deux sentiments se mélangeaient souvent car quoi qu'il en disait, il savait que parfois, lorsqu'il n'était plus sur de rien, alors il pouvait encore ressentir de la haine pour le blond comme de l'amour pour le brun.

-Pardon Monsieur. Vous désirez ?

-Hu ? Sasuke se vit planter devant l'accueil de leur hôtel habituel. Il hocha donc la tête. Une chambre.

-Voici votre chambre habituelle. Personne n'y est venu, je vous l'assure. On n'a pas beaucoup de client dernièrement parce que l'hi…vous allez bien ?

-Hn. Excusez moi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il prit route vers la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec Naruto. Lui le suivait, voyant qu'aucun de ses efforts ne le sortait de ses pensées. Naruto savait que dans ces moments là Sasuke était imprévisible. Il l'avait vu partir plus d'une fois et à chaque fois il s'était demandé s'il le reverrait. Mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, n'ayant rien oublié de ce qui s'était passé des mois plus tôt. Aussi vivant qu'un mort, Sasuke ouvrit la porte, posa son sac et retourna à la porte.

-Sasuke.

-… le brun stoppa sans se retourner.

-…Non rien.

Sasuke sortit donc de son pas nonchalant usuel, ne voyant pas que Naruto avait baissé la tête, penaud et préoccupé, revêtant son vrai visage, celui que le brun lui disait de porter plus souvent en dépits de sa frimousse souriante anti coups dur. Il souffla, sachant que l'un des avantages d'être avec Sasuke, était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de feindre tout le temps, avec lui il se sentait assez à l'aise pour être ce qu'il était. Préférant attendre pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de lui courir après, et heureux d'être enfin un peu seul, il ne fut pas long cependant à s'inquiéter pour de bon. En Sasuke il avait une confiance quasi aveugle, il n'empêchait qu'il avait toujours peur de se réveiller un matin, seul, abandonné comme un rien. Il se força pourtant à ne redescendre que pour l'heure du repas, décidé à aller à son échoppe de nouille qui, ici, lui rappelait celle de Konoha et ses saveurs qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais retrouvé. Pour ce faire il se coucha, fixant un moment la clef posée sur le matelas avant de se mettre à faire l'inventaire de ses armes. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Sasuke était toujours là à le préoccuper. Ne tenant plus, il descendit. L'autre n'était pas dans le hall, ni dans le petit salon et restaurant attenant. La femme de l'accueil lui fit signe de regarder à l'extérieur.

Sasuke était là. Assis sur un banc en face de l'établissement, il avait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur la palissade, pensif, broyant certainement du noir mais pourtant l'air de rien. C'était une attitude qui ne le trompait plus, au fil du temps, Naruto avait su lire à travers lui. Alors qu'il allait s'en approcher, une jeune femme s'approcha du brun, se plantant devant lui les mains sur les hanches. De là où il était il n'entendait pas la conversation. Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux sur elle, grincheux d'être ainsi dérangé. Cela sembla émoustiller la donzelle qui se pencha en avant, montrant ce que son décolleté laisser bien trop voir.

-Salut toi.

-…

-C'est pas la première fois que je te vois ici mon mignon. Dis moi, t'es encore avec ce mec ?

-…

-Ouah, pas très causant, mais ça va, t'es mignon au moins, c'est moins dérangeant.

-Dégage de là.

-Que je dégage ? hahaha, certainement pas. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude vous m'avez donné l'impression d'être fâché, non ?

-Casse-toi.

-Non.

Sasuke venait de devenir encore plus sombre, ainsi ils étaient devenu trop régulier par ici, au point que certains les avaient remarqué un peu trop à son goût. La jeune femme se colla un peu plus à lui, mettant son bras entre ses seins énormes, sa main descendant dangereusement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

-Je vais te dire, t'es le seul mec qui me donne vraiment envi de coucher.

-…

-Quoi ? ah ouais, ch'uis une pute mon gars. J'ai pas le loisir de choisir mes clients, mais pour une fois j'ai envie de faire une exception. En somme : toi.

-Kukuku. Dégage de ma vue.

-Allez, viens avec moi Chéri.

Elle quitta sa cuisse pour toucher du bout du doigt son menton, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre de manière gourmande. Elle lui souriait étrangement et cela le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Sasuke la dévisagea, la trouvant belle mais pas attirante pour autant. Naruto lui voyait la scène et serra les poings, le trouvant dégueulasse de lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour ensuite accepter n'importe qui de la sorte. Mais une petite voix au fond de son crâne lui disait que c'était lui qui lui avait dis de le faire, alors il ne devait pas s'en plaindre maintenant. Naruto baissa la tête, en colère contre tout son être qui priait que Sasuke ne suive pas la fille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, ça n'avait pas à être là. Ce foutant une baffe sur chaque joue, il se refugia dans l'entrée de l'hôtel, pouvant voir sans être vu, et il continua de fixer la scène.

-Dis-toi que tu pourras ensuite lui donner que plus de plaisir huhuhu.

-…

-Ça ne te fait pas envi ? de te dire que tu pourras le former comme tu aimeras l'avoir par la suite ? si tu ne sais rien, tu ne pourras rien faire non ?

-…

-Je vais tout t'apprendre. Tout ce que je sais…gratuitement. Ce n'est pas tentant ?

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment envi de bénéficier de cette aide. En même temps ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était plus que tentant. Elle se pencha pour poser son menton sur son épaule, frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres en forme de cœur pour y laisser un peu de rouge à lèvre bon marché. Sasuke avait sa petite idée derrière la tête. Ce qu'il allait faire était cruel, mais elle ne verrait en rien la différence. Il se leva donc, la jeune femme accrochée à son bras, éblouissante d'avoir réussi son coup.

-Je m'appelle Amy, et toi ?

-…j'ai pas besoin du nom d'une personne qui n'est rien à mes yeux.

-Eh ! je vais quand même te…

-Je t'ai rien demandé. Si tu ne veux plus, je me casse.

-Tsss. Quel caractère de chien ! mais t'inquiète Mignon, tu ne pourras jamais oublier le mien, ça je te le jure.

Il avait envi de lui dire de ne pas être si sure d'elle, mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant juste de sourire en coin. En le voyant partir, Naruto resta planté quelques instants les yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à y croire, et il mit un temps pour réagir, haussant les épaules en riant bêtement. Il prit route jusqu'à l'échoppe à ramen en sens inverse, cherchant à se retenir de lui courir après, se fichant même deux bonnes baffes pour se changer les idées, mais pour une fois son ramen n'avait à son sens aucun goût particulier. Tout parfum n'était plus. Il s'en enfila plusieurs mais cela ne changea rien, il oscillait entre deux envies : aller dormir et celle de tuer Sasuke. Il préféra retourner dans leur chambre, se coucha bras sous le crâne, mirant le plafond, cherchant à dormir. Il chercha longtemps, car il n'arrivait plus à dormir si Sasuke n'était pas tout près de lui et cela l'énerva plus que tout.

Sasuke suivait l'autre qui le guidait dans les ruelles que toutes villes aimeraient oublier. Alors qu'elle montait dans un petit taudis, un homme se mit à les suivre, sans doute attiré par la richesse apparente que pouvait fournir la silhouette de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier fit en sorte de ne pas le voir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte donnant à son lieu de travail et qu'elle se tourna vers lui pour l'inviter à entrer, Sasuke portait ses sharingans et la dévisageait d'un regard un peu trop sadique qui la fit déglutir avec difficulté. L'homme qui arriva la trouva évanouie dans les bras du brun et eut l'air surpris. Il donnait l'impression d'hésiter entre venir la sauver et repartir comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous travaillez à deux c'est ça ?

-…

-Elle couche et pendant ce temps tu voles ses victimes, hn ?

-Je…elle m'avait dis qu'elle prenait une pause, alors je venais voir pourquoi elle revenait avec…avec… ! qui t'es gamin !!!

-…

Au lieu de répondre, Sasuke fit simplement la même chose qu'il avait faite à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il entra, il la jeta sur le lit tâché et pleine de pourriture qu'il ne souhaité ne jamais en connaître l'origine. Comme deux automates ils se mirent en route pour lui, elle croyant avoir affaire à Sasuke et l'autre vivant son fantasme avec il ne savait qui, Sasuke ayant juste poussé son cerveau à accepter le meilleur rêve possible. Il s'enferma avec eux, jouant au voyeur, gardant ses sharingans pour mieux comprendre. Il ne voulait pas être touché par ça, rien que le contact plus tôt face à l'hôtel l'avait dégoûté au point qu'il avait eu envie de la tuer pour qu'elle arrête, mais curieux il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour ne pas à avoir à le découvrir de lui même. Il ne repartit qu'un peu plus tard, décidant que s'en était assez. Il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié et cela lui avait donné des idées qu'il ne pourrait mettre en pratique qu'avec l'accord de l'intéressé qui lui ne l'était pas du tout. Il passa à l'échoppe mais n'y trouva pas son compagnon, le restaurateur lui disant qu'aujourd'hui il était partit plus tôt en maugréant qu'il avait un compagnon débile qui prenait tout au pied de la lettre, revenant pour cela sur ses propres mots. Sur le chemin menant à l'hôtel, Sasuke ne cessa de se poser la question si oui ou non le blond l'avait vu partir avec elle. C'est pour cela qu'en arrivant, il se planta sur la chaise près du lit et mira sa face endormi. Il était peiné. Naruto n'avait pas eu besoin de ses bras cette fois ci pour s'endormir. Ce n'est que des heures plus tard que Naruto, faisant un cauchemar, celui d'être observé quelque soit l'endroit où qu'il puisse être, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rien faire, nu comme un vers sous un regard vermeil qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il le fit au point de tomber du lit en hurlant en voyant une silhouette dans le noir complet de la pièce. Mais très vite ses yeux s'habituèrent et il reconnu sans mal la silhouette et les yeux grand ouvert qui s'emplirent d'un air moqueur en le voyant au sol tremblotant à moitié.

-Sa…SASUKE !!!

-Hn ?

-Qu'est ce tu fous !!! tu me mates pendant que je pionce !!!

-…le brun n'eut aucune réaction, continuant juste de le fixer calmement.

-Mais t'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête toi.

-…

-Il est tard non ? tu ne dors pas ? et puis perd cette putain d'habitude !! tu vas finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Bon, hem c'est vrai que d'habitude je dors dans tes bras donc c'est pas pareil, voir ta tête près de la mienne j'y suis presque habitué, mais te voir me fixer c'est pas pareil. Et puis ça me fait bizarre, mais j'étais épuisé que je me suis endormi sans même le voir et ce foutu cauchemar là qui…

Naruto continua sa tirade alors qu'un fin sourire illumina le faciès fatigué de son compagnon. Ainsi il s'était endormi de fatigue et non pas parce qu'il pouvait se passer de lui. Mais cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Bientôt il pourrait de nouveau dormir sans lui. Bientôt Naruto l'éblouirait trop et recommencerait à obscurcir son chemin sans avoir besoin de lui pour évoluer.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-…non.

-…mais t'es sur que tu vas bien ? t'es malade ?

-Pfff. Tout va bien je te dis.

-…

Naruto fronça les sourcils, donnant l'air de boudé. Il ouvrit finalement ses bras en grand, tournant un peu la tête de coté, mirant vers le sol. L'Uchiha continua de sourire tristement, voyant que Naruto l'aimait mais qu'il se forçait parfois pour avoir se genre de contact qui ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Il suffisait pour cela de voir chaque soir de leur vie à deux, durant lesquels le blond se plaignait sans cesse entre ses bras s'il n'était assez fatigué de sa journée. Seulement Sasuke n'avait pas compris d'où venait la gêne du blond, cela même si au fil du temps il s'y était habitué. Là où lui voyait du dégoût, il n'y avait qu'un immense mensonge. Naruto sans cesse se mentait à lui-même et lui mentait à lui aussi. Il aimait Sakura, voilà ce qu'il pensait chaque jour. Mais chaque jour cela était remis en cause. Comme maintenant, et c'était le pourquoi de cette face résignée.

Voyant qu'il ne venait pas, Naruto tourna à demi les yeux vers lui, l'incitant à venir ce que Sasuke ne fit pas, remuant lentement la tête et se préparant à repartir. Naruto l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Sasuke tira sur son bras, et l'autre fit de même, le combat ne dura pas. Naruto, d'une poussée, le tira à lui violemment, le faisant à moitié tombé sur lui, roulant sur le coté et montant sur son ventre pour s'y asseoir et l'immobiliser. Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle non loin de lui, il pouvait sentir sa colère et la voir dans ses yeux. Cela le fit rire doucement. Naruto était tellement impatient qu'il faisait souvent n'importe quoi, ne voyant même pas qu'il se mettait lui-même en danger de par la même. Ça aurait été si simple de le pousser à être sien. Il savait qu'en l'acculant dans ses retranchements il pouvait le faire prendre cette décision. Mais il préférait l'avoir de son plein gré, de sa propre envie, n'ayant rien à lui demander de plus qu'un simple retour naturel et franc. Sasuke ferma les yeux en sentant sa main sur son front. Il se détestait d'aimer ça, il se détestait d'avoir ce besoin de lui qui l'empêchait de partir. Naruto était une drogue. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il n'avait rien, aucune fièvre et aucun signe réellement plus inquiétant qu'un calme encore plus poussé qu'à son habitude, roula sur le coté. Laissant une place un peu plus large pour Sasuke qui n'en profita pas, se relevant et en s'époussetant.

-Je reviens Usuratonkachi.

-Tu vas où ? le regard si bleu s'était accroché à lui dès qu'il avait parlé.

-Juste me prendre une douche.

Sasuke y alla donc, ayant en tête des idées peu catholiques que Naruto ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Il se prit une douche glacée qu'il termina brûlante, cherchant à faire redescendre ses ardeurs et n'y trouvant qu'une solution qui, malgré le plaisir, lui laissa un goût amer dans la gorge. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il sut tout de suite que l'autre ne dormait toujours pas. S'il avait dormi seul comme il y a quelques mois, il aurait bougé dans tout les sens, n'étant immobile que dans ses bras. Ramenant ses mèches en arrière, il entra dans la couche et passa un bras autour du blond. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude qui lui coupa le souffle. Il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'ils dormaient dans des hôtels, alors Naruto ne l'autorisait pas à le toucher, mais seulement à dormir à ses cotés. Mais Sasuke savait aussi comment cela se terminait. Il attendit donc, l'entendant bientôt respirer régulièrement.

-Naruto.

-Hmmm.

Il avait trouvé ça il y avait un bon moment dans un hôtel d'une petite ville paumé à la frontière du pays du feu et de la foudre. Lorsqu'il disait doucement le prénom du blond endormi, ce dernier ruminait un peu avant de sourire doucement et de se coller à lui d'instinct, prenant ses aises et ne lui facilitant du coup pas la vie. Car souvent, Naruto entremêlait leur jambe et fourrait sa tête tout contre sa gorge. Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras, perdu dans un tourbillon d'envies et de désirs qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Naruto l'avait ensorcelé il ne savait trop comment, au fond même si s'était dérangeant il s'en fichait. A présent tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir fort pour pouvoir tuer son frère, mais aussi maintenant, pour continuer à vivre. Il se permit un baiser léger sur son front et ferma les yeux, soufflant d'aise. Ainsi il était en paix, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Dès que Naruto se réveilla, il s'extirpa des bras de son partenaire, le voyant se tourner dans le lit en soufflant un peu plus fort. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à ce genre de réveil, à voir Sasuke les cheveux en bataille et le regard dans le vague avant de retrouver tout son aplomb habituel. Avant de le réveiller il partit se prendre une douche, ayant pris cette habitude des mois auparavant après l'avoir vu roder près des endroits où il se baignait. Il n'avait pas envie d'attiser son désir plus que de raison, même si cela lui faisait parfois plaisir. Une fois sorti, plusieurs fois par la suite il tenta de le réveiller mais l'autre ne le faisait pas, dormant de son air le plus enfantin, ce qui était toujours le cas lorsqu'ils étaient dans un bon lit.

-Sasuke.

-…

-Hey Sasuke, lève-toi maintenant.

-….

-GRRRR !!! BAKA J'EN AI MARRE !!! DEBOUUUT !!!! Naruto était en train de le remuer dans tout les sens pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir.

-Hmm quoi ?

-Aaaah ! quand même !!! j'aurais pu crever vingt fois que t'aurais pas bougé le petit doigt ! et me répètes pas à nouveau qu'il fallait que je t'embrasse comme dans les contes pour te réveiller ou je t'en fous une mal placée !!! Tu n'avais pas dis qu'il fallait que l'on bouge tôt Teme?

-…il est quelle heure ? Sasuke passa un bras sur ses yeux qui souffraient de la lumière venant de la petite lucarne qui leur servait de fenêtre.

-Près de midi déjà. J'arrive pas à te lever depuis tout à l'heure. T'es sur que t'as rien là ?

-Huhu, je t'inquiète ?

-J'ai jamais dis ça !

-Kukuku.

-Bon ben moi je vais bouffer ! tu sais où me trouver ?

-Hn.

-A toute à l'heure, et grouille toi ou faudra payer une journée de plus ici !

-Hn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

et pis à suivre...vous vouliez du yaoi ? mdr, pas encore avant quelques chap x) eh oui, ce sera pas facile pour l'un comme pour l'autre lol, surement mon coté sadique qui est trop ressorti lol.

à la semaine prochaine ^^


	7. Chap 7 : I was waiting for something

**A deux**

**Chap 7 : I was waiting for something that will certainly never come**

**Résumé : Sasuke décide de se laisser tenter par une séance de voyeurisme et Naruto le voit faire. Problème ? Sasuke lui maintient l'aimer différemment qu'en terme d'ami.**

Il marchait depuis des heures à l'ombre des bambous composant une petite allée menant à un village parsemé de quelques maisons. Ils n'étaient venus là que deux ou trois fois depuis qu'ils étaient seuls. Naruto fulminait dans son coin, ne voulant pas parler au brun. Ce dernier avait encore accompagné une fille lors de leur précédente halte. Et ce qu'il trouvait de pire était que parfois il le voyait même suivre des mecs. Pourtant il ne lui disait rien, ne se trouvant pas le droit d'agir sur cette partie de sa vie si ce n'était que l'autre continuait ses attentions et de le marquer comme sien face à ceux qui pouvaient s'intéresser à sa personne. Et cela durait depuis près de deux mois, il en avait par-dessus la tête.

Naruto se demandait si à leur prochaine pause dans une ville plus grande il devrait encore subir sa disparition momentanée. Ça le prenait de temps à autre. Sasuke pourtant ne faisait rien d'autre que du voyeurisme, détestant que ces personnes le touchent, mais Naruto ne pouvait le savoir puisqu'ils n'en parlaient pas. Il en devenait d'ailleurs violent lorsqu'elles lui faisaient l'affront de pousser trop loin leur proposition sans prendre garde à ses refus. Toute à ses réflexions, Naruto ne se rendit pas compte des autres présences autour d'eux, Sasuke lui donna donc un coup de coude qui lui fit relever la tête vers lui. Il portait son sharingan, et c'est alors qu'il sentit à son tour. Mais parmi ce qu'il sentit, il y avait une odeur particulière, une odeur des vieux jours. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui, mais il avait envi d'aller jusqu'à elle.

-Usuratonkachi !

-Ne ?

-Il faut se cacher.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-…non. Je n'ai vu personne. Mais ils viennent par ici et…

Des bruits de pas précipités décidèrent Naruto à suivre son compagnon. Ils se jouaient des feuilles allégrement, aussi simplement que si elles n'avaient pas été là. Ils plongèrent pour finalement se rabattre derrière un épais buisson en fleur qui dissimula leurs odeurs. Des bruits de lutte se firent entendre, la bataille se rapprochait d'eux. Tout deux étaient alertes et Sasuke écarta Naruto en voyant ce qui allait se faire. A sa place, une masse s'écroula, montée par un anbu beaucoup plus fin et gracile qui maintenait du mieux qu'il pouvait un petit katana sous la gorge de son ennemi. Cet anbu avait des cheveux roses et elle eut, en les voyants, un temps d'arrêt qui aurait pu être fatal. Mais Naruto n'avait eu besoin que de constater cela et la couleur de sa chevelure pour se décider à agir. Sortant des bras protecteur, il se jeta sur l'homme à terre qui était en train de relever un bras faisant trois fois la fille pour la frapper. Il empoigna son arme par la lame et lui donnant un coup de coude entre les deux yeux, le tuant sur le coup sous la force ahurissante qu'il y avait mis, lui éclatant l'avant du crâne dans un craquement bien sinistre. L'anbu les regardait, passant du corps à terre au visage du blond qui s'était découvert, déviant quelques frêles secondes jusqu'à celui qui n'avait pas bougé mais dont elle pouvait distinguer le regard rouge sang sous sa capuche. L'anbu se mit à trembler.

-Sakura, c'est bien toi ?

-B…bande de crééétin !!!

Sakura lui donna un coup sur la tête avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque, le resserrant contre lui et en pleurnichant tout contre son oreille. Elle se recula, retirant son masque, leur offrant le visage d'une jeune femme à fière allure, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, continuant de tenir Naruto contre elle. Elle allongea le bras vers Sasuke et l'agrippa au bout du deuxième essai pour l'attirer à elle. Elle s'agrippa à eux deux, pleurant entre leurs deux épaules, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles mais qui montraient néanmoins tout son bonheur à les revoir et la peine qu'elle avait eu en ne les voyant pas revenir.

-Sakura, si tu es là…

-Oui…je ne suis pas seule Sasuke. Je fais partie d'une petite équipe, mais ils sont chacun après leur homme.

-…les deux hommes se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne dirai rien. Rien du tout. Laissez moi juste un instant…un instant pour vous voir…oh mon dieu j'ai tellement eu peur !!! ça fait des mois que je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de votre main.

-…désolé. Dernièrement on a eu quelques problèmes.

-Du moment que vous allez bien. Qu'est ce que je suis contente ! vous n'avez rien !!

-Sakura.

-Oui ?

-On ne peut pas te suivre, tu le sais, hn ?

-…oui Sasuke. Je le sais bien. Mais je peux encore discuté un peu avec vous non ? pourquoi veux-tu que je m'en aille tout de suite !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Tes compagnons n'ont pas besoin d'aide ?

-Non, si je les aide maintenant ils se vexeront. Quand on a besoin d'aide, on le fait savoir ne t'inquiète pas. Là, je pourrais les gêner. Hahaha, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu veux que je m'en aille toi.

Sasuke le pensait vivement mais fit l'effort de lui offrir un rictus disant le contraire. Il détestait la voir accroché à son Naruto et voir que ce dernier souriait béatement, heureux et irradiant de joie mal contenu. Naruto n'était qu'à lui, il ne voulait pas le partager. Taisant ses ardeurs, il resta sur le qui-vive, attentif à toute arrivée impromptue. Il le vit rire comme il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps, retrouvant cette flamme dans le regard et cette gentillesse qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle. Il en était jaloux, mais il savait qu'elle ne pourrait rester longtemps. Cela le rassura, surtout lorsqu'il vit ses deux amis se mesurer l'un et l'autre pour voir qui était maintenant le plus grand avant qu'elle ne se mette à parader devant lui parce qu'il la complimenter sur le fait qu'elle était encore plus jolie qu'avant. Elle ria lorsqu'il posa ses mains autour de ses hanches pour mesurer sa fine taille, avant de lui donner une tape en lui criant qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, mais elle jouait, beaucoup plus sympathique avec lui que lors de leur rencontre. Sakura avait beaucoup de charme, bien plus féminine et séduisante, écœurante de puissance pour une kunoichi de cet âge, il le sentait même si elle avait l'air faible comme ça. Elle était son ennemie car le blond l'aimait depuis l'enfance, et Sasuke baissa la tête, cherchant à étouffer dans l'œuf les sentiments qui s'élevaient à son encontre.

-Sasuke. Hey Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Tu écoutes au moins ?

-…

-Sakura dit que depuis un moment il y a plusieurs missions pour le compte de Konoha dans les environs, il vaut mieux que l'on ne traîne pas trop par ici, on risque de se faire repérer.

-…

-Sasuke ? tu m'entends là ?

-Hn. Avec ta voix, si je ne t'entendais pas c'est que je devrais être sourd.

-Ha ha, très spirituel.

-Huhu, et où veux-tu aller Dobe ?

Sasuke s'était appuyé sur lui comme il le faisait souvent, rapprochant leurs visages d'une manière un peu trop intime. Mais il le faisait exprès, voulant montrer à Sakura qu'elle était de trop de ce coté là de leur relation. Cela ne gêna d'abord pas Naruto qui en avait pris l'habitude mais Sakura eut un petit sursaut qui n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes hommes. L'un, gêné, tenta de s'en défaire, et l'autre, amusé, continua de faire sa petite démonstration. Naruto, maintenant bien en colère, le regardait de travers, lui promettant milles morts lentes d'une seule œillade. Cela fit rire doucement l'Uchiha qui s'approcha un peu plus de Naruto qui lui murmura de ne pas faire ça devant elle, il fut dérangé par la rosée.

-Ouch !

-Sakura ?

-C'est rien, ils me disent juste de revenir au point de rendez-vous. Elle leur montra son poignet où un tatouage s'était teinté d'un rouge sombre.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est pour que l'on reste en contact, c'est un système que j'avais mis au point avec une autre équipe et qu'on est de plus en plus à utiliser. Mais il n'y a que les anbu de Konoha qui le savent pour le moment.

-Ok.

-Passez me voir à l'occasion les garçons ! d'ici là je serais encore plus forte, promis !

-On essayera Sakura.

Naruto souriait, mais elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. En deux ans et demi, ils n'étaient pas revenus une seule fois dans l'enceinte du village. Elle regarda l'homme à terre, soignant sa gorge amochie pour qu'elle arrête de perdre du sang si elle le bougeait. Naruto se planta près d'elle, se mettant sur ses talons pour le toucher du bout du doigt, voyant la masse qu'il y avait à transporter. Sasuke se planta juste derrière lui, voyant qu'il faudrait peut être l'aider en effet pour retourner là où elle devait aller.

-Vous inquiétez par les garçons, je peux encore m'en sortir seule à ce niveau.

-Hein ?

Sakura se baissa, attrapant d'une main l'homme et le soulevant de terre comme une brindille avant de le hisser sur l'un de ses bras. Elle ne donnait même pas l'impression de faire un effort intense. Elle le soutenait comme une serveuse soutient son plateau, sourire en prime. Faisant un clin d'œil à Sasuke, elle se pressa contre le blond, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle espérait les revoir bientôt et qu'il n'avait qu'à la joindre au moindre problème. Naruto se trouva gêner de cette soudaine proximité, Sakura gloussait un peu à son oreille et lui demanda de prendre ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main : un rouleau. Il le glissa dans sa sacoche, cherchant à comprendre son propre malaise.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Sakura avait du mal à décrocher, encore un peu de temps, c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait.

-Tu…tu es sur que ça ira Sakura ?

-Oui, aucun problème, à la limite je ferais une petite pause en cours de route.

-C'est toi qui vois mais…

-Partez.

-Hein ?

-Partez pendant que je peux encore accepter le fait que vous allez encore vous éloignez de moi.

-…

-Et je veux de vos nouvelles la prochaine fois.

-D…désolé Sakura ! je ne manquerai pas ça la prochaine fois !!! juré !!!

-J'espère bien !!! parce que vous me manquez bande d'idiot finis !!!

-Hahaha, tu nous manques aussi Sakuraaaa !!!!

Alors qu'il disait ça, Naruto s'effaça tout comme Sasuke, tel que ce dernier lui avait appris à faire après moult essais. Sakura fixait ce dernier, l'ayant trouvé changé par rapport à sa relation d'avec l'Uzumaki mais aussi dans son comportement vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Quand ils ne furent plus là, elle eut quelques larmes qu'elle effaça vite, se retenant pour ne pas courir à leur suite et leur hurler de rester près d'elle. Mais Naruto lui avait dis tant de choses dans les quelques mots qu'il avait glissé à son attention auprès de la Cinquième. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas les retenir, et forte de sa résolution, elle tourna les talons, essuyant une dernière fois ses yeux rougis avant de remettre sur sa face le masque animal qui la dénudait de tout sentiment, de toutes expressions. Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer les deux clones que le blond avait laissé pour suivre la jeune femme qui elle n'avait rien vue. Il fulminait de tant d'attention même si d'un côté cela le rassuré aussi. Après tout, il aimait bien Sakura…tant qu'elle se trouvait loin de son bien et pas trop près de lui. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il vit Naruto sourire et rire doucement. Il ne demanda rien, il savait ce qui avait du se passer plus ou moins. Plus loin, Sakura après avoir rejoint son équipe avait fait un clin d'œil dans la direction des clones qu'elle avait fini par voir et ces derniers venaient de transmettre ce petit signe à l'original, après qu'elle eut rejoint son équipe composé de trois autres hommes.

Faisant route vers une nouvelle ville dans une autre région, une fois de plus Sasuke tenta de se mettre dans les bonnes grâces du blond. Ce dernier l'envoya sur les roses à chaque fois, s'impatientant de plus en plus en le voyant continuer. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il était aussi jaloux qu'haineux, toujours dans l'excessif. Et depuis qu'il avait vu la rosée, il ne cessait de se poser des questions. Naruto l'aimerait –il un jour ? il avait certes besoin de lui, mais peut être que d'autres pourraient le remplacer, et puis il y avait aussi ses clones. Sasuke savait que Naruto pouvait en faire sur des temps limité, qu'il pouvait leur confiait des missions courtes. De ce fait depuis quelques heures il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer le blond en vadrouille loin de lui, rejoignant peut être Sakura ou le village sans l'avertir tel qu'il avait voulu le faire au départ de leur vie en couple. Ça le taraudait sans cesse, alors pour que cela cesse, il occupait son esprit autrement. Et cet autrement n'était autre qu'en tentant en vain de lui faire accepter ses sentiments rapidement en insistant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent des heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, dans une ville où se déroulait une petite fête traditionnelle. De nombreuses personnes se promenaient en yukata et autres tenues traditionnelles adaptées, montrant leurs rangs, dépensant leur argent et riant à tout va. L'endroit respirait le bonheur et la bonne humeur. La face du blond s'éclaira d'un sourire à la vue de cela, le brun savait qu'il aimait ce genre d'ambiance que lui avait appris à éviter depuis fort longtemps, mais à chaque fois dans ces moments là, il se disait que le blond au moins n'était pas devenu comme lui. Il savait pertinemment que Naruto allait l'y entraîner, ce que ce dernier fit, achetant quelques friandises, oubliant de se torturer les méninges sur les actions de Sasuke qui ne le laissa pas s'en tirer aussi bien pour autant. Même s'il détestait les friandises, il se pencha sur la barbe à papa de son compagnon et en mangea un bout en le regardant dans les yeux un instant. Il se releva en riant doucement, détournant la tête de celle choquée du blond de l'avoir vu croquer dans le nuage de sucre. La tension qui habitait Sasuke s'effaça graduellement à mesure que Naruto s'amusait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il tenta d'attraper des poissons dans un bassin et qu'il loupa plus d'une fois alors qu'un petit gamin à ses cotés y arriva, l'Uchiha devint hilare, mais se contenta de pouffer jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui hurle de faire mieux. Une bonne dizaine de poissons plus tard, le brun offrit sa pêche à une petite fille qui avait suivit sa prestation depuis le début, Naruto offrant le seul objet de sa pêche par la même occasion à cette même enfant.

Longtemps Sasuke se laissa entraîner sans rien dire par Naruto. Il adorait ça n'être que deux et ne pensait à rien d'autre, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé et comme s'ils n'avaient rien vécu avant, n'ayant pas eu d'existence avant celle-ci. De nouveau il entendit son rire, et il le suivit encore et encore. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans un petit hôtel miteux que la réalité frappa de nouveau le blond. Il venait d'avoir un pic de jalousie en voyant le brun se faire aborder par deux donzelles vêtues de court. Sans rien montré, il continua de prendre leur chambre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le réceptionniste boutonneux et à l'air vicieux, mettant toute son attention vers son camarade. Sasuke, qui s'était adosser à un mur pas loin de l'entrée, regardait d'un air désintéressé les femmes devant lui, écoutant sans rien dire leur speech habituel. Il s'était bien amusé, et il n'en avait pas plus envie que ça. Elles se mirent à rire, énervant le blond qui fit tomber les clés au sol en les réceptionnant mal de l'homme en face de lui qui se mit à rire comme un phoque en disant que s'il en voulait lui aussi, il y en avait d'autres une rue à peine plus loin. Sasuke vit son air contrit et se mit à espérer, attendant que Naruto relève sa frimousse vers la sienne. Naruto le fit, ne relevant aucune expression particulière.

Sasuke ficha de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux des femmes, hochant d'un mouvement bref pour accepter leur proposition, vexé de la non réaction dont il était l'objet. Naruto fit un effort monstre pour ne pas montrer sa colère. Il en avait marre, marre de toujours devoir le supporter pour le voir trahir tout ce qu'il disait de cette manière. Ça n'avait aucun sens et il allait le lui dire. Au lieu de faire celui qui ne voyait rien et de se rendre à leur chambre, il alla se poster donc derrière la porte ou le brun avait disparu. Il s'adossa au mur fissuré et jauni, mirant la porte qu'il aurait pu tué tellement son regard était intense. Sa colère montait à mesure que le temps passait lentement lui donnant l'impression d'une agonie sans fin seulement cultivée par un feu chaud bouillant dont la présence l'insupportait. La porte ne se rouvrit qu'un petit moment plus tard, sur le brun, toujours impeccable dans sa tenue. Il n'avait après tout pas eu le cœur à ça plus longtemps et avait décidé de s'en aller, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière le battant de bois. Car malgré tout ce temps, Sasuke n'avait trouvé personne qui ne l'attirait plus que le blond pour ce genre de chose, toute autre le dégoûtant pratiquement totalement, c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait lui-même l'acte préférant toujours voir qu'agir. Il stoppa donc à l'entrée, yeux agrandit devant Naruto qui montrait vraiment sa colère pour une fois.

Sasuke avait envi de lui montrer son bonheur d'être enfin considéré, mais il ne le fit pas, se reprenant bien vite, décidé à ne pas lui montré quoi que ce soit. Naruto fulmina en voyant les deux femmes, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux, encore sous le charme du rêve qu'il leur avait prodigué, se mettre autour du brun. Elles n'étaient qu'en déshabillés très fins, laissant leurs courbes se dessiner sans honte. Naruto aurait voulu lui en dire des choses, mais il n'y arriva pas. Sa gorge était sèche, sa colère était grande. Il imaginait ce qui s'était produit, ce qui devait d'ailleurs avoir lieu à chaque fois, et cela lui déplaisait encore plus que d'habitude, car pour une fois, il voyait « l'après ». Ça l'énervait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça le touchait autant. Il baissa la tête, en fait il savait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Arrête de faire la gueule Usuratonkachi.

-…

-Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas. J'ai beau être sérieux toi tu ne veux pas, alors ne m'en veux pas d'aller voir ailleurs.

-Sérieux ? toi ? et tu vas te branler à trois ? à quoi ça sert toutes ces paroles !!! ce ne sont que des mots que tu ne penses pas !! tu me fais avoir des idées en me disant des choses et…et…c'est de la torture psychologique !!! pourquoi me dire tout ça si c'est pour te faire des…des…ben des putes à toutes les villes !!! bordel !!!

-…

Sasuke avait des yeux plus grands que sa tête. Il savait que Naruto l'avait déjà vu partir, mais il n'attendait pas une telle réaction. C'était lui qui lui avait dis après tout d'aller voir ailleurs, et la, il piquait une crise, agitant les bras en l'air, le défiant droit dans les yeux, hurlant au point de faire sortir un homme qui préféra rentrer très vite à l'abris de sa chambre en voyant le regard rougeoyant de Sasuke sur lui. C'est alors que Naruto lui pointa le torse d'un doigt virulent, sa face toute rouge de colère tournée vers la sienne, lui révéla des yeux emplis d'éclairs et de reproche comme s'il l'avait trahi à nouveau comme le jour de son départ.

-Déjà tu n'es pas gay puisque tu te fais des filles non !!!?? alors pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi puisque tu en as dans chaque place où l'on va ? ça te sert à quoi ??? ça te fait plaisir ?

-…tu savais ?

-Bien sur que je le sais ! t'as beau être discret, tu es la personne avec qui je vis tout les jours ! bien sur que j'ai tout vu ! J'ai des yeux tu sais !!!

-Et tu n'as jamais rien dis !!

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me penses jaloux !!! je ne veux pas de toi de cette manière là je te l'ai déjà dis !!!!

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette colère ?

-PARCE QUE TU CONTINUES DE ME MENTIR !!!!

Naruto se tourna d'un coup, décidé à repartir sans plus attendre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire une scène puisqu'il prétendait ne pas l'aimer de la même manière, mais c'était trop, au fond de lui, il en avait besoin, et ça, ça lui faisait peur. Sasuke le rattrapa par le bras, renvoyant les filles dans la chambre d'un geste brusque pour qu'elles le lâchent.

-Naruto je…

-Me touche pas comme ça ! ce que je te demande c'est d'arrêté de jouer avec moi et de continuer avec elles si tu veux, mais fous moi la paix et éééééh !!! qu'est ce que tu fous ?!! Naruto n'arrivait pas à lâcher ses yeux, mais il savait pertinemment ce qu'il touchait à présent.

-Tu crois quoi ? que ce sont elles qui me donnent une trique comme ça ? non imbécile, il n'y a que toi !!! avec elles je ne fais rien !!! je regarde juste, j'apprends, mais je ne touche pas !! il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai envi de toucher et lorsque j'essais de le faire avec les autres, j'ai envi de gerber ! je sais pas pourquoi et me regarde pas comme ça, mais j'y peux rien ! merde !! MERDE OK !!!! j'y peux rien si c'est toi…

-Sa…Sasuke arrête !!

Sasuke l'avait plaqué contre le mur, commençant à l'embrasser, ayant lancé un regard sans équivoque aux femmes qui avaient entrouvert la porte et qui partirent sans demander leur reste. Ses mains commençaient à s'insinuer sous son haut, étant passées sous la cape que le blond n'avait pas enlever depuis leurs arrivée. Naruto l'aurait bien mordu jusqu'au sang, mais il s'en défendait, se disant que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'il fallait juste qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas la bonne voie que de le blesser, et même, jamais il ne pourrait faire ça à une personne qu'il considérait. Il tentait de le repousser sans y parvenir, ce dégoûtant lui-même d'y trouver un certain plaisir. Sasuke avait gardé l'une de mains de Naruto sur son sexe, lui montrant combien il avait envi de lui, et il glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celles du blond, remontant assez pour qu'il ait un appuis sur sa cuisse.

-Sasuke !

-Hnnn…

-Sa…Arrête !!! ar…

-Non.

-ARRETE JE TE DIS !!!

Il sentait ses mains sur lui, il sentait ses lèvres aussi. Sa respiration sur sa peau l'excitait hautement, il avait envi de lui lui aussi, et ça lui faisait une trouille bleue. Il le repoussa violement le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Tout deux haletaient, et le poing de Sasuke s'écrasa sur le sol alors qu'il se mit à le dévisager, il était furieux, mais cela ne fit pas reculer Naruto. Il en était arrivé au point où il ne pouvait que dire ce qu'il avait au fond de lui.

-Tu m'énerves à être excessif comme ça !

-…

-Tu ne peux pas modérer un peu tes sentiments ? mitigé tout ça ? je suis fatigué que tu sautes du coq à l'âne sans prévenir !!!! et c'est toujours toi toi TOI !!! tu penses jamais à ce que les autres veulent ? tu ne penses qu'à toi ! je…tu… raaah…tu m'enerves !!!

-Mais j'ai attendu ! sinon je t'aurais pris sans rien te demander ! mais JE T'AIME !!! tu piges ça !!! j'y peux RIEN !!! C'EST COMME ÇA !!! T'ES LE SEUL MEC qui me fasse cet effet là !!! ET MEME LA SEULE PERSONNE !!! LA SEULE BORDEL !!! et je me modère !! mais j'y peux rien si je suis comme ça !!!!

-LACHE MOI !!!

-NON ! je veux que tu m'écoutes ! c'est pas ma faute si on a tué ma famille ! c'est pas ma faute si mon frère à péter un câble un soir de pleine lune ! c'est pas ma faute si j'ai envi de toi ! c'est toujours pas ma faute si j'ai ce foutu sentiment au fond de moi !!! j'ai bien essayé d'effacer ça ! tu crois quoi que…

-Sasuke ! arrête de…

-Tu crois que ça me fais triper d'avoir envi d'un mec !!! j'y peux rien si je suis excessif !!! j'ai eu une vie normale et puis j'ai tout perdu !!! je ne veux plus jamais ça !!! lorsque l'on veut quelque chose, tout est à prendre ! Alors quand je veux quelque chose je fais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir !!! la fin justifie les moyens !!!!

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CHOSE !!!!

-…je…

-Comprends que comme toi je peux ressentir aussi !!! et je déteste ce que tu essais de me faire !!! JE DETESTE !!! LACHE MOI !!!

-Naruto…

-NON NON ET NON !!!!

-Mais je t'aime…

-Tu crois m'aimer, mais si c'était le cas, tu comprendrais que je ne veuille pas ! tu arrêterais d'essayer de me faire avoir des sentiments pour toi !!! et tu me laisserais tranquille !!! tu ne me ferais pas ça !!!

-…très bien. Si pour te prouver que je t'aime il faut que je te laisse tranquille, et bien tu l'auras ta paix !

-Tu piges rien !

-Je me casse.

Sasuke le lâcha d'un geste brusque, le regard à faire fuir n'importe qui. Il était sur le point d'exploser, son ressenti était au summum. Bien qu'il l'aimait il pouvait tout aussi bien le détester, même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Mais il voulait lui faire une leçon, lui faire peur. Il voulait s'en aller quelques temps et revenir au moment le plus opportun. Ainsi Naruto verrait qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui. Serrant les dents, fronçant les sourcils, il se recula, se tournant enfin sans un regard, récupérant ses affaires qu'il avait perdu en tombant à terre et remit sa cape.

-C'est bien ! je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais le faire ! tu ne supportes personnes et tu fais tout pour qu'on te haïsse !! tu es stupide !!! JE TE HAIS VOILA, C'EST FAIT, HEUREUX ??!!! tant mieux que tu t'en ailles ABRUTI !!!

-…

Naruto espérait que le brun qui venait de stopper allait faire machine arrière pour lui en mettre une pour être aller si loin, et puis le suivre comme à son habitude sans rien dire et en boudant juste, avant de recommencer à le traiter de baka et de boulet pour enfin lui sourire à nouveau. Mais Sasuke qui venait de recevoir ces paroles en plein dans le cœur, n'ayant jamais eu aussi mal que depuis la traitrise de son frère, continua son chemin, jurant intérieurement et rabattant la capuche pour ne montrer à personne le mal qu'il lui avait fait, terminant par serrer les poings.

-C'est ça !!! CASSE-TOI !!! J'AURAIS UN SOUCIS DE MOINS !!! J'AURAIS JAMAIS DU VENIR TE CHERCHER DANS CETTE FOUTU VALLEE !!!! BOULET !! DEBile !!! pauvre naze !!! mais il baissa la voix et resta les bras ballant.

-… Sasuke ne se retourna pas une seule fois, tournant au coin du couloir de son pas toujours nonchalant.

-Sasuke…mais ce dernier ne répondit pas à Naruto, ne l'ayant même pas entendu l'appeler d'une voix incertaine.

Sasuke était déjà loin, et Naruto se sentait mal. Il sentait que les larmes étaient au bord de ses yeux, il se sentait si mal, perdu entre l'envie de lui courir après, espoir que Sasuke avait aussi, et l'envie de lui faire comprendre que c'était impossible. Pourtant en voyant la silhouette de l'Uchiha disparaître, il eut la sensation d'avoir fait la pire erreur de sa vie, il avait mal, sa bile remontait, une larme perla, et continuant de jurer à haute voix, il fit demi-tour, courant jusqu'à leur chambre. La clé qu'il mit dans la serrure était rouge, en fait il n'avait vu qu'il l'avait serré au poing de s'ouvrir le poing. Naruto se jeta dans le lit pour dormir, certain de voir le brun le rejoindre dans la nuit comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il allait voir ailleurs après s'être pris une douche pour ne pas laisser sur lui la moindre odeur, et cela jamais trop tard pour pouvoir l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs. Hélas pour lui, Naruto se réveilla seul et les yeux lui piquant. Aucune trace du brun, ni son sac, ni sa cape, encore moins son sac. Il se laissa retomber dans le matelas un peu rêche, et il continua pendant un long moment de fixer la porte, attendant, espérant.

Quelques jours passèrent. Sasuke le suivait de près sans se montrer, mais rien n'avait changé. Naruto ne semblait même pas le chercher, continuant de vivre dans la ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sasuke n'avait pas réapparu, attendant que son acolyte le cherche, ce qu'il ne faisait pas à première vue. Naruto était de plus en plus préoccupé, il ne savait pas où était le brun, ne devinait pas son énergie où qu'il aille et se forçait à ne pas partir dans les ruelles en hurlant son nom. Il voulait lui faire comprendre, sur qu'il stopperait par la suite de flirter avec lui pour le faire flancher et certain que son cœur ne battrait plus jamais de cet étrange manière qui, dans le temps, n'avait été dédié qu'à Sakura. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas pareil. Avec Sakura, ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense. De temps à autre à des coins de rue il pensait l'apercevoir. Ce n'était jamais lui. Ce ne fut qu'à un moment où le ras de bol fut grand, qu'il décida de s'en aller et de ne passer qu'une dernière nuit dans le village. Pour lui, c'était clair, Sasuke l'avait vraiment abandonné et il n'avait plus rien à faire là.

Sasuke n'était pas revenu. Ni le matin, ni dans la nuit. Pas une fois il ne l'avait vu ni sentit. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, ravalant sa rage et sa déception, il se prépara, traînant inconsciemment pour lui laisser le temps de venir enfin. Mais Sasuke, non loin de là mais bien cacher ne se laissa toujours pas voir, attendant à le voir enfin hurler ou le chercher dans les moindres recoins. Rien. Naruto venait de sortir de la ville, enveloppé dans sa cape, capuche rabattue, il marchait tranquillement en portant un sac sur son épaule comme si de rien n'était. Se déplaçant dans l'ombre qu'offrait le paysage, Sasuke, invisible, suivait le blond. Il le fit pendant deux jours et des poussières, s'attendant toujours à voir Naruto s'énerver de ne pas le voir arriver. De son coté celui-ci priait de le voir surgir de nulle part et de faire route à ses cotés comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Sasuke l'observait vagabonder seul, dormir seul, manger seul. Il le voyait pouvoir vivre sans lui et son orgueil en prit un coup. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas était que Naruto se sentait de plus en plus mal, beaucoup plus inquiet de se demander où son ami était que de savoir où lui-même allait. Quand Naruto fit le premier pas dans la ville suivante, Sasuke resta à l'extérieur, assis sur une branche non loin de l'entrée du village. Il remuait sa haine et sa peine, sa rage venant dans ces moments là si mêlant. Après s'être éclaté le poing sur le tronc, sa fierté l'emporta. Sasuke décida que si Naruto avait vraiment besoin de lui, alors il n'aurait qu'à venir le chercher. Il fit marche arrière, décidant jusque là de retourner dans l'autre ville et d'y passer un peu de temps. Se séparer quelques temps leur ferait sans doute du bien puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis la mort de leurs senseis.

Naruto déambula un moment, s'arrêtant manger un ramen au coin d'une rue éclairée de néons colorés. Il laissa l'atmosphère l'envahir, à la recherche de la présence du brun, d'un son qui l'aurait mis sur sa voie, de n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'un brouhaha immuable, de présences qui lui étaient inutiles. Pour tenter de mieux capter tout cela, il rabaissa sa capuche, déposant ses baguettes, posant l'une de ses mains à son front pour le maintenir. Calmant sa respiration, allant au-delà du bruit assourdissant de son cœur, il se remit à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait, demandant même à Kyubi son avis et son aide. Le renard l'aida plus où moins, impatient de retourner se battre, avec ou sans l'Uchiha aux basques. Mais même le puissant démon ne le trouva pas, étant entouré de bien trop de présence. Quelques unes l'alertèrent, ayant l'air puissantes, mais Naruto n'en eut cure. Il remit sa capuche, reprenant route vers un hôtel, n'ayant même pas eu le cœur de finir son ramen sur lequel un homme s'empressa de se jeter, mort de faim. Il serpenta jusqu'à la façade misérable de ce qui était un hôtel, l'intérieur aussi dégradé que l'extérieur. Mais ça lui convenait, il ne voulait pas mieux. Il ne pensait pas mériter mieux. Il se sentait si mal. Naruto entra dans la chambre vide et puante qu'il venait de louer, ne voyant pas les cafards se faufiler sous le lit et les rideaux miteux pendant aux fenêtres mais ne le protégeant de rien venant de l'extérieur. La pleine lune brillait sans complexe, dardant ses fins rayons pâles dans la pièce sombre. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, jetant juste sa cape sur le lit et s'y jetant à son tour, extrêmement éreinté de ces quelques journées de marche et de toutes ces questions qui le perturbaient. Il chercha longtemps le sommeil, n'arrivant à fermer les yeux qu'en se disant qu'il irait retrouver le brun et lui demander pardon dès le lendemain matin.

Un poids sur le lit le réveilla tard dans la nuit. Naruto entrouvrit ses yeux lourds de sommeil, sa main se resserrant autour d'un kunaï qu'il leva promptement pour le planter dans l'homme qui était auprès de lui. Mais la silhouette se découpant dans la pièce lui était familière. Sasuke était là. Sasuke lui souriait, il pouvait le deviner dans l'éclairage tamisé. Alors Naruto lui rendit cela au centuple, riant doucement, lâchant l'arme pour lui ouvrir les bras. Il ne vit pas l'air un peu étonné du brun et passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il le sentit mettre un bras autour de lui. Enfin il pourrait dormir en toute paix, sans sursauter au moindre bruit anormal, à la moindre présence trop proche. Il serait en paix.

-Sasuke tu es revenu pour AÏE !!

-…

-Que…Sa…Sasu…

-Huhuhu.

-…qui…es…tu ?

Mais avant que l'autre ne réponde, Naruto tomba inconscient entre ses bras. La silhouette continua de rire doucement, relevant une petite seringue vidée de son contenu. Le visage se brouilla, révélant un tout autre jeune homme qui continuant de sourire, examina un instant celui qui était en dessous de lui, complètement sans défense. Voir cela l'amusait, il ajusta sa prise, le soulevant avec un peu de mal car Naruto faisait pratiquement sa taille et sans doute son poids. Naruto en travers de son épaule, il se redressa en perdant un peu de sa superbe avant de sortir par la fenêtre, la lune se reflétant dans ses lunettes rondes qu'il venait de remettre. Son maître serait heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait pu mettre la main sur Naruto sachant qu'il voyageait, d'après les dire, avec l'Uchiha et que ce dernier partirait sans doute à la recherche de son compagnon. Après tout, ils avaient envoyé plus d'un sous fifre sur leur trace et aucun n'était revenu vivant, seuls quelques pistes et indices avaient pu leur mettre la puce à l'oreille comme quoi ces deux là étaient bien les deux garçons recherchés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se réveilla des heures plus tard, un mal de tête énorme et le corps lourd. Lentement il releva la tête, cherchant à se situer au mieux. Il avait terriblement froid, sa peau était glacée et une petite brise lui caressait la voute plantaire alors qu'il était suspendu au plafond, enroulé solidement dans un amas de corde et de chaînes. Un gémissement écorcha ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient enfin à la lueur de la pièce. Elle était misérablement petite, humide et peu avenante. Des murs de pierre suintaient d'humus et d'eau, laissant une odeur malodorante planée dans la pièce. L'unique sortie était une porte de bois d'aspect solide où poussé sur son pied un champignon. Quelques bribes lui revinrent en mémoire, il se souvenait plus où moins de la sensation de piqûre qu'il avait ressentie. Ses mains entravées ne lui servaient à rien, et sachant qu'il devait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, Naruto entra en lui-même, courant jusqu'à l'antre de Kyubi. Il entra dans la pièce en hurlant son nom. Cela ne fit rien. Kyubi dormait profondément, sa respiration lourde et chaude se répercutant contre lui alors qu'il se tenait aux barreaux en essayant de le toucher. Le démon dormait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Et il continua d'hurler quelques temps, la panique commençant à s'installer en comprenant qu'il était encore plus seul que d'habitude. En reprenant ses esprits une voix lui donna encore plus mal au crâne alors qu'une main lui arracha à moitié les cheveux pour lui faire redresser la tête. Son cou, tendu à l'extrême, lui faisait un mal de chien alors qu'il voyait face à lui deux hommes. Deux personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il détestait.

-Où est Sasuke, Naruto ?

-Crève !

-Huhuhu, c'est toi qui risque de mourir si tu ne nous le dis pas Naruto-kun.

-… Naruto continua de les dévisager sans se départir de sa détermination habituelle.

-Kabuto, raconte donc à notre jeune ami ce que nous lui avons réservé.

-Oui Orochimaru-sama. Ecoute Naruto. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il nous faut son corps et pour savoir où est Sasuke nous…

-Je ne sais pas où il se trouve !

-Tsss, nous savons pertinemment que vous voyagez à deux depuis la mort de vos senseis ! on le sait puisque l'on vous à plus où moins suivis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant avoir son corps devient une urgence alors…

-JE NE SAIS RIEN !! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ !!! relâchez-moi !! libérez-moi !!!

Orochimaru s'approcha d'un pas leste, et d'un mouvement tout aussi précis, fourra son pied en plein dans sa face, lui éclatant la lèvre et l'immobilisant alors qu'il s'était agité violement faisant teinter toutes les chaînes. Des serpents s'écoulèrent jusqu'au sol, remontant jusqu'à lui et s'enroulant dangereusement autour de son cou. Un rictus mauvais s'esquissa sur ses traits blancs alors que Kabuto s'écarta un minimum.

-Ecoute bien Naruto-kun, je n'aimerais pas avoir à me répéter comme avec ce nul de Jiraya.

-JIRAYA N'ETAIT PAS UN RATE !!!

-Tsss, entre nuls vous vous compreniez. Ce n'est en tout cas pas une grande perte pour ce monde.

-FERME LA ESPECE DE TRAVESTI JE TE…uuugh.

Les serpents s'étaient resserrés, l'étranglant sans ménagement, laissant sa chair devenir blanche autour de leur corps froid, tandis que sa face se colorait de rouge à cause du manque d'air. Orochimaru, toujours souriant, lui tint le nez avant de lui mettre quelques petites baffes, finissant cela d'une grande claque. Ses yeux s'étaient injectés de sang. Kabuto lui-même préféra reculer.

-Ecoute-moi bien gamin. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Sasuke sera miens. Il viendra te chercher, de ce que je sais tu es celui qui a réussi à le faire rester à Konoha. Alors il viendra. Jusque là…on va pouvoir s'amuser avec toi.

-…

-Je t'ai mis dans le sang un poison. Il marche puisque Kyubi ne se réveille pas. C'est fort appréciable.

-…

-Et puisque j'ai un cobaye aussi résistant que toi, qui plus est, capable de guérir comme tu le fais, alors je vais m'amuser un peu. En attendant qu'il arrive, de toute manière il n'est pas censé savoir si tu vis ou si tu es mort.

-Salopards !

-Kukuku, Kabuto, amène donc quelques poisons et testes les sur lui. Ce serait amusant de voir à quoi il peu résister tu ne penses pas ? tu pourras toujours les améliorer par la suite grâce à lui.

-Oui. Dois-je aussi commencer à faire circuler la rumeur que nous le détenons ?

-…non. Non, pas de suite.

-Mais ça le ferait venir plus vite et…

-Justement. Il saura à qui il aura affaire et pourra se préparer. Laisse-le donc tourner en rond, laisse-le s'en faire, ne rien savoir. Une fois désorienté, il foncera tête baissé vers l'appât qu'on lui proposera, nous n'aurons plus cas resserrer nos griffes sur lui. Et puisque notre jeune ami ne se décide pas à parler, tu peux le torturer aussi Kabuto. Fais lui donc dire où est l'Uchiha que je désire.

-Très bien. Dois-je lancer quelques hommes sur le terrain ?

-Pour voir s'ils le trouvent avant qu'il ne cède ?

-Oui.

-…agis à ta guise.

Orochimaru ramena son bras doucement vers lui, les serpents entrant sous ses vêtements et disparaissant comme par magie. Sa langue sortie longuement de sa bouche, allant jusqu'à la joue tannée pour y récupérer quelques gouttes de sang, ayant fait saigné sa victime en la frappant trop durement. Naruto le regardait avec haine et dégoût, une aura de meurtre totalement apparente autour de lui, ce qui fit rire son tortionnaire.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Naruto-kun, tu n'arriveras à rien ici.

-…

-Le poison que je t'ai inoculé vient d'un de mes nombreux mélanges. Le démon que tu porte continuera de prodiguer ses soins à ton corps mais tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser plus que pour ça. Il dort paisiblement. Après tout, Tsunade m'a appris quelques trucs par le passé et même, avoir côtoyé des années les Uchiha ne m'aura pas été une formation des plus inutiles.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Huhuhu, ton cher Sasuke-kun ne t'a donc rien dis sur les liens qui l'unit lui et son clan à ce démon que tu portes en toi ? kukuku, après tout, dire à son meilleur ami que son propre clan est responsable de ses malheurs n'est peut être pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Orochimaru tourna les talons, disparaissant dans un couloir pratiquement noir et aux murs coffrés d'un dessin sinueux. Naruto baissa la tête un instant, sa nuque lui faisant plus que mal. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir Kabuto tout sourire, sortant de sa sacoche une petite fiole et une seringue. Il vit le liquide gicler après que l'autre eut frappé le tube pour faire remonter l'air. Kabuto s'abaissa à son niveau, remontant ses lunettes vicieusement sur l'arête de son nez, continuant d'arborer un sourire malsain et un peu trop fou. L'aiguille entra avec lenteur dans sa gorge, le liquide le brûlait et lorsque l'autre le retira, lui était à bout de souffle, râlant doucement. Naruto avait la sensation de sentir courir cette chose dans ses veines.

-Il…ne…viendra pas.

-Huhuhu, on verra Naruto. Je ferais en sorte de te garder en vie jusqu'à son arrivée ici. Si je te tue, je suis sur qu'il ne nous écoutera jamais et ne nous donnera son corps qu'après un combat acharné. Il sera préférable de…

-Je lui dirais…

-Oui ?

-…de tous…vous tuer.

-…

-Et il…le fera.

-…ne soit pas trop présomptueux. Cela ne te va pas.

Sa tête, lourde, retomba. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à se concentrer assez. La douleur était intolérable. Kabuto vérifia une dernière fois ses liens avant de se rendre près de la porte. Là, il se retourna, voyant toujours Naruto pendre au milieu de la pièce au bout de corde, attaché aux extrémités de la pièce par des chaines en acier forgés. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger d'ici.

-Je vais te dire. J'ai essayé sur toi un poison que j'ai fini de concocté il y a peu. Il tue à petit feu, mais vu que je ne dois te garder que jusqu'à son arrivée…on verra si tu tiens…Et si ta grande gueule te permettra encore de lui adresser la parole. Ahahahaha !!

-…

-D'ici là, je pourrais toujours te tuer psychologiquement. Ce sera bien plus amusant que de te blesser physiquement. Même si le fait que tes blessures puissent se refermer soit une tentation délicieuse.

-Je…ugggh…tu…

-Huhuhu, ce regard que tu viens de me lancer Naruto, je le briserai avec un plaisir sans faille, sois en sur.

La porte se referma dans un petit claquement sec, les pas s'éloignèrent. Sa tête lui tournait toujours, sa position lui faisait mal et le poison lui retournait l'estomac. Une sérieuse envie de vomir venait de s'installer dans ses tripes, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il en bavait déjà. Jamais il n'avait autant espéré l'aide de son compagnon qu'en ce moment. Surtout sachant qu'il ne pouvait utiliser Kyubi et qu'il n'aurait pas assez de force les jours venant pour tenter quoi que ce soit seul.

Aucun des hommes qu'avait envoyé Kabuto ne retrouva la trace de Sasuke. Ce dernier, de retour dans la ville de leur dernière dispute, attendait patiemment le retour de son acolyte. Retour qui le faisait languir au point de le rendre fou. Un jour il espérait et le lendemain il l'envoyait au diable. Sasuke se détestait lui-même d'être ainsi, mais il n'arrivait à rien d'autre. Il attendait, ayant retenu la même chambre dans le même hôtel, passant ses journées près de l'immeuble et ne partant que pour s'entraîner un peu plus loin. Sa colère et son inquiétude se battaient sans cesse. Plus personne n'osait lui parler, même les putes habituelles se tenaient à l'écart de lui, et pratiquement à chaque instant de la journée, il maudissait quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto venait d'entendre un bruit de pas différent de ceux habituels. Entrouvrant les yeux, il découvrit une ombre qui le fixait. Elle n'était pas vraiment nette, mais il savait qu'il en connaissait la silhouette, simplement, il n'arrivait pas à y poser un nom. Elle ne s'avança pas, ne l'aida pas, le regardant juste de ses yeux indéchiffrables.

-Toi aussi…tu viens me regarder mourir ?

-…reprends-toi.

-Ne ?

-Il a besoin de toi. Il t'attend. Reprends-toi.

-Qui ? EH ATTENDS !!! QUI !!! mais l'ombre disparue pour laisser la porte juste derrière elle s'ouvrir en grand.

-A qui parles-tu Naruto ?

-Crève !

-Hé ! héhéhé p'tit con.

Kabuto pencha la tête sur le coté, riant comme un dément puis leva la main sur lui comme il le faisait depuis un moment. Il ne stoppa que lorsque Naruto fut dans les vapes, et il le réveilla alors en l'arrosant d'eau glacée dont ils se servaient également pour le nettoyer. Car jamais ils ne l'avaient libérer, et à sa grande honte, Naruto n'avait eu comme autre solution que de ce faire dessus. Alors ils l'arrosaient par moment, le glaçant jusqu'au sang, l'humiliant un peu plus, cherchant ensuite à le rendre fou en lui racontant des histoires stupides. Il n'arrivait parfois plus à déceler le faux du vrai, mais dans ces moments là, il se réfugiait près du démon, insensible à ce que le monde extérieur pouvait bien lui faire subir. C'était comme être en veille et à l'abri de n'importe quoi, une paix précaire qu'il aimait pourtant de plus en plus. Quand Kabuto eut disparu de nouveau, l'ombre ne fut pas lente à revenir, se reformant solidement dans un nuage qui dansa comme la fumée d'une cigarette pendant quelques secondes.

-Où est-il ?

-Hu ?

-Sasuke. Où est-il ?

-…

-J'irais le chercher, le prévenir de tout cela. Dis-moi.

-Tu peux…crever.

-Je ne suis pas ici en tant qu'ennemi.

-En tant…qu'ennemi ? je…te connais ?

-…

-Montre moi…ton…visage.

…

-Tu vois, ha…ha…uggh…comment…pourrais je…avoir confiance ?

-…ne meurs pas maintenant. je vais le chercher.

Mais Naruto ne l'entendait déjà plus. Ça tête lourdement était retombée, de nouveau inconscient. Même le pire des entraînements ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Tout son corps le lançait, surtout au niveau de la nuque, jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa tête pouvait peser si lourd. L'ombre avait disparu aussi simplement qu'elle était apparue, portant un dernier regard sur le sang séché par endroit sur son corps presque dénudé. D'après l'état de ses vêtements, il avait du être battu avec une trique, peut être même brulé par endroit suivant l'état de sa peau. Il devait agir vite.

Sasuke attendait toujours dans la même ville, décidé à ne pas bouger. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant. Il laissait leur signe de reconnaissance dans la chambre de l'hôtel, ayant demandé au réceptionniste de le prévenir si un blond le cherchait ou le demandait lorsqu'il sortait. Il profitait des journées pour s'entraîner sans relâche. Il n'en pouvait plus. Jusque là il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était lui qui était dépendant du blond. Depuis son départ il dormait mal, se rongeait les sangs, il n'était plus lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé aimer dans l'excès tout comme il pouvait haïr, jusque là il l'avait pensé, mais pas vraiment réalisé. Ça en devenait presque physique, il le voulait là, telle une drogue, il le voulait, lui et rien d'autre. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point était que Naruto avait eu raison. Il était excessif et pensait plus à lui-même qu'à celui qu'il disait aimé, car là encore, il se fichait que le blond ne veuille pas de lui. C'est cela qui lui permettait de rester et de ne pas courir à sa suite. Mais l'inquiétude montait au fil des jours passants.

De nouveau l'ombre apparue à Naruto. De haute stature, l'air plutôt droite et fière, elle le fixait toujours comme si elle sondait son âme, pourtant ses yeux étaient toujours très calmes et doux. Kabuto n'était pas parti depuis longtemps et il l'avait encore laissé dans un sale état, ayant essayé quelques petites nouveautés sur sa personne, après l'avoir battu jusqu'à entendre un craquement sinistre. Sa tête lui tournait déjà, il se sentait proche du gouffre l'emmenant loin de tout ça, de cette réalité cruelle pour un monde sans réel rêve. L'autre s'approcha se mettant devant lui pour le fixer. Naruto arrivait à distinguer à travers lui.

-Si tu ne m'aides pas tu finiras par mourir ici.

-…

-Ça fait une semaine que je cherche en vain. Dis-moi Naruto.

-Plutôt…mourir…que de le…trahir.

-…tu l'aimes.

-Hahaha….uugh…HAHAHAHAHA…

-…

L'ombre s'effaça alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kabuto suspicieux. Ce dernier entra, l'arrosant de l'eau glacée qui le laisserait tremblant de froid dans cette pièce humide et sale. Naruto toussa, son cœur se serra. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de cracher ses poumons. Il retourna dans son refuge, près du renard, tentant encore et encore de le réveiller pour s'en aller. Mais Kyubi restait désespérément silencieux. Donnant un coup de pied rageur dans l'acier face à lui, il finit par s'écrouler le long de celui-ci. Même ici il avait froid et se sentait mal, même ici il tremblait. Doucement ses larmes tombèrent, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se ramassant contre lui, toujours aussi seul. Ses sanglots se répercutaient sans pitié pour son sentiment croissant de solitude. Entre ses pleurs, il appela doucement son compagnon, sachant pertinemment que personne ne lui répondrait et ne lui tendrait la main. Il était seul, seul face à son destin, abandonné de tous sauf de ceux qu'il désirait ne plus voir. Sasuke était parti sans lui, sans se retourner pour l'attendre un sourire en coin. Il était seul et il mourait seul. Pensant cela tout devint noir de nouveau.

-Il faudrait les faire se battre, voir s'il arrive à lui tenir tête.

-Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps maître.

-C'est tout ce que l'on peu faire pour le moment. Sasuke reste introuvable et je ne tiendrais plus longtemps de cette manière, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as bien fais circuler les rumeurs ?

-Oui, bien sur…mais si on le laisse utiliser Kyubi ce sera bien trop dangereux, peut être le perdrons nous et…

-Tu ne désires plus suivre mes ordres Kabuto ?

-…je…je ferai selon vos désirs.

-Alors laisse-le pour le moment. S'il survit à la dernière dose que tu lui as donné, nous le ferons.

-Oui.

-Tu aurais du lui en mettre une plus forte.

-Il en serait mort Orochimaru-sama. Mais à la dose donnée, Kyubi pouvait le guérir de ces effets. A la longue nous l'aurions…

-On n'a plus le temps. Suis-moi, je veux que tu examines Suigetsu.

Kabuto hocha de la tête, lançant un dernier regard vénéneux à Naruto qui bavait à moitié, ne supportant plus le sérum de vérité mixé à divers mélange que lui faisait prendre l'associé du sannin. Il voyait trouble et son ventre faisait un bruit du tonnerre pour lui montrer ô combien il avait faim. Naruto était certain de pouvoir manger un bœuf entier et même cru, mais il évita d'y penser, son ventre se nouant rien qu'à l'idée et lui donnant plus envi de vomir qu'autre chose.

-Tu…es là…hein ?

-Oui.

-…montre…moi.

-…si je décide de continuer à me cacher, tu ne me dirais rien n'est ce pas Naruto ?

-Hn. Naruto sentait de nouveau qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à la fatigue qui ne le quittait plus.

-Alors, avant toute chose, je te dirais seulement…que je ne veux que son bien. Un seul détail changea sur l'ombre, assez distinctif pour que Naruto puisse se faire une idée de celui qui était face à lui.

-Toi ? je…je…

-Il vaut mieux que Sasuke les attaques en premier que de se faire attaquer quand tu auras flanché, non ? et je l'aiderai. Je te l'assure.

-Je…j'ai entendu…des choses…beaucoup de…mais…mais Sas…Sasuke a…

-…

-Tu…ne…

-Je ne lui ferai rien. Il faut que tu sortes de là et en finir avec…

-Ils…s'approchent…Sasuke…je…

-…

-Je…l'ai perdu…à l'Ouest…du feu…dans la ville… d'Irihi. Depuis…rien…

-Tiens jusque là.

-Si tu…je te…tue…rai.

L'ombre se dissipa alors que la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Kabuto entra, l'air furieux et le pas vif, venant à lui pour lui donner un coup de pied dans une blessure mal refermée, Kyubi ayant de plus en plus de mal à le guérir. Naruto retint sa voix, décidé à ne pas lui faire plaisir, serrant les dents lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kabuto s'enfoncer dans la chair sanguinolente qu'il malaxa pour que le sang puisse mieux s'écouler. Il en récupéra une bonne quantité, le faisant rouler dans son bocal comme s'il s'était agit de goûter un vin lorsqu'il le porta face à ses yeux. Il s'apprêta à ressortir, les yeux fous et haineux, lorsqu'il stoppa. Il y avait dans l'ombre du couloir la silhouette d'une femme menue.

-Tu le surveilles et si quelque chose se passe, tu me le dis.

-Oui.

-Ça fait un moment qu'il parle seul, peut être avec quelqu'un bien que je pense que ce soit avec ce qu'il porte en lui. Ne cherche pas à le libérer, sinon je te tuerai Karin.

-Oui.

-Et Orochimaru ne pardonnera pas une deuxième fois, mais je t'assure que je pourrais être pire que lui, car au moins il te donnerait une morte rapide, pas moi.

-Compris.

Kabuto s'approcha d'elle, continuant de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Il lui attrapa le menton avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il ait finis. Puis il disparut et la laissa planter là, entre le couloir et la pièce. Elle entra, se plantant devant Naruto.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as autant de chance que moi toi.

-…Détache-moi.

-Surement pas. Si tu es dans cet état c'est que tu ne peux rien contre eux et je n'ai pas envi de subir une seconde punition d'Orochimaru. Je me tiendrai tranquille jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un d'assez fort pour me sortir d'ici.

-…il viendra.

-Oh vraiment ? quelqu'un va venir et il est plus que fort ?

-…

-Héhéhé. Je ne dirais rien à Kabuto, après tout si j'ai une chance de m'en sortir, je ne la gâcherais pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aiderais plus que ça. Je me tairais juste. Et si vraiment il est aussi fort que tu le penses, alors il se peut que je vienne grossir votre rang.

-Alors…tu le…grossiras.

-…hahaha, t'es amusant toi ! tu y crois vraiment !!! hahaha.

-Sasuke…y arrivera.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

-…

-C'est donc le mec qui devait venir il y a quelques années et qui n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Intéressant, on va bien voir ce qu'il vaut pour tant intéresser Orochimaru.

Elle redressa ses lunettes le long de son nez, détachant son regard du sien pour mirer un peu mieux son état d'un air de je m'en foutisme total. Quand elle eut finit de l'examiner, elle ressortit, refermant derrière elle, restant derrière la porte, attentive à tout. Bientôt elle ne le sentit plus, et lorsqu'elle retourna le voir, il n'était plus conscient. Naruto s'était réfugié auprès de Kyubi. Derrière elle une ombre se dessina.

-AH !

-…

-E…excu…pardon Orochimaru-sama ! vous…vous m'avez fait peur ! je…

-Pourquoi saigne-t-il de cette manière ?

-…je…

-Parle Karin.

-…Kabuto l'a blessé pour récupérer son sang.

-Sais tu pourquoi par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Il…il veut chercher un remède qui fonctionnera mieux pour vos bras. Il cherche à l'améliorer avec les changements provoqués dans le sang du garçon lorsqu'il est blessé et que la bête, en lui, le soigne. Il pense qu'elle provoque quelque chose dans les tissus ou dans le sang qui accélère la guérison et qu'il pourra le reproduire pour vous.

-…il t'en a parlé ?

-Il…il baragouiné un peu…je…j'ai pu...deviner le reste et…et…

-Ça ira. Continue de le garder. Et jusqu'à ce que Kabuto revienne, essais d'éponger ce sang. Qu'il s'arrête.

-O…oui.

-Si Kabuto requière ton aide, apporte là lui. Orochimaru s'éloigna de quelques pas avant d'ajouter : C'est un ordre Karin.

-Oui !

Quelques instants plus tard Kabuto refit son apparition, la joue gonflée et rougie, un peu de sang au bord des lèvres et du nez. Il fixait sa paire de lunette qui était de travers avec le bout d'un scalpel, ses cheveux se baladant libre pour une partie d'entre eux. Arrivé à son niveau, il les ramena en arrière, la dévisageant avec une rage flamboyante. Il ne pipa mot, entrant dans la pièce en la frôlant dangereusement et elle sentit une douleur au bras, et y vit une fine coupure nette. Sans un mot il s'installa près de Naruto, l'aidant à guérir plus vite de ses mains puisque Kyubi était de moins en moins actif pour cela. Il ne lui demanda rien, vaquant à ses occupations, pansant sa victime et lui administrant un calmant avant de sortir. Il plaqua alors la jeune femme qui ne fut sauvée que par l'entente de bruit de pas dans le fond du couloir. Il la menaça silencieusement avant de la quitter pour rejoindre son laboratoire et ses expériences, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui tremblait de colère de ne pas avoir le droit de s'opposer en quelque manière que ce soit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

alors vous pensez que l'année s'annoncera bonne pour ces deux là ? mdr

BONNE ANNEE et meilleurs voeux !!!


	8. Chap 8 : sauvetage

**Roooh ben y'a eu plein de supposition sur mon ombre, beaucoup ont du pigé lol merci pour toutes les reviews XD**

* * *

**A deux**

**Chap 8 : sauvetage.**

**Résumé : Sasuke se dévoile, Naruto ne veut pas. Dispute entre eux deux, départ sur un malentendu, et là, ça dérape. Kabumoche et Orochiotte s'accapare Na-chan, et Sasu-Teme n'en sait rien. Heureusement, l'ombre veille.**

Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme, il n'avait plus du tout envi de s'entraîner, et ayant passé les derniers jours à suivre quelques femmes, il n'y avait plus goût. Il avait vu plusieurs choses qu'il aurait pu trouver intéressante, mais il n'arrivait même plus à transposer l'image de Naruto sur les personnes qu'il voyait et qu'il avait toujours sous son emprise car il ne voulait pas être touché. Cette idée le révulsait toujours autant. Sasuke sortit de cette boîte où il s'était fait entraîné par il ne savait même plus qui, quittant le bruit et le brouhaha pour se retrouver dans une ruelle calme et un peu trop sombre. Un couvercle de poubelle tomba bruyamment au sol, un chien se mit à courir après le chat qui s'y reposait un instant plus tôt en aboyant comme un beau diable. Il les suivit des yeux un instant, se concentrant sur leur course qui prit fin à un croisement. Entendant ce qui semblait être une voix d'homme, il leva la tête et vit une chevelure dorée. Son cœur manqua un battement avant qu'il ne s'accélère subitement.

-NARUTO !

-…

-NARUTO !!!

-Hé, Hiro, je crois que le mec là bas te cause ?

-Hu ? je le connais pas, y doit confondre. Bon on y va ? c'est à deux rues d'ici.

-Je te suis.

-…tchhh.

Sasuke venait de s'arrêter dans son élan, il y avait cru l'espace d'un instant. La tête baissée, il serra le poing. De dos ça avait été Naruto, avec la même coupe de cheveux, de la même couleur, un jeune homme de la même stature ayant pratiquement la même démarche. Mais ce n'était pas lui, et personne ne pouvait le remplacer. Sasuke frappa le mur proche, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose puisqu'il s'était ouvert et qu'un peu de sang était en train de sortir. Il s'en fichait. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, c'était lui qui souffrait de la décision qu'il avait prise, sinon Naruto serait déjà revenu à lui. Et ça faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'ils étaient séparés et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait espéré. Il était temps qu'il ravale sa fierté et parte à sa recherche. Temps qu'il retourne à ses cotés et qu'il ravale ce que son cœur lui commandait au risque de le perdre pour de bon. Il prendrait sur lui, c'était décidé, il resterait juste à ses cotés et ferait son possible pour continuer à être dans sa vie et à y participer.

-Sasuke.

-…

Sasuke releva la tête vers la voix qui venait de surgir de la nuit profonde. Il ne distinguait rien et ne reconnaissant pas la voix, resta sur ses gardes. Sa main se glissa vers sa sacoche de kunaïs, prêts à les employer au moindre geste trop brusque de celui qui l'avait héler. La personne lui ayant adressé la parole ne s'avança pas d'un pas, restant le protégé de l'obscurité. Sasuke essaya de le distinguer, ne voyant qu'une forme vague. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, même si l'intonation lui en était familière.

-Naruto a besoin de toi.

-Naruto ! où est…qui es-tu ? sa voix était menaçante et méfiante au possible.

-Il est dans l'antre d'Orochimaru depuis qu'il t'a quitté ou presque, et il a besoin de toi pour s'en sortir, autrement il mourra.

-Qui es-tu ! qui me dis que ce n'est pas un piège d'Orochimaru pour m'avoir !!!

-C'est son but.

-Hu ?

-Il te cherchait pour te dire que Naruto était en sa possession et que si tu voulais le revoir, il fallait que tu viennes à lui. je te donne une chance de le surprendre en y allant avant qu'il ne te trouve.

-Qui…

-Rien ne te prouve que je te dis la vérité, tout comme rien ne te dis que je mens. Vous êtes exactement pareil sur ce point ci. Naruto lui-même a mit plus d'une semaine à bien vouloir me dire où il t'avait perdu.

-…

-Tu devrais accepter mon aide. Naruto est amoindri, Kyubi ne peut l'aider.

-…tu es au courant pour Kyubi…c'est lui qui te l'as dis ?

-…

-Tchh, où dois-je me rendre ?

Le regard de l'ombre devint plus étrécis mais Sasuke ne montra aucune réaction particulière face à cela. Pour lui, il y avait plus urgent que de trop se méfier de cet homme. Une heure à peine plus tard il quittait la ville pour se rendre à l'endroit que l'autre lui avait indiquée. Le jour commençait à poindre, lançant dans le ciel des couleurs concurrençant parfaitement avec les néons de la ville, mais c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'il partit vers l'horizon avant de gagner une forêt dense qui lui permit d'avancer plus vite en sautant de tronc en tronc. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'arbre assez puissant pour maintenir ses rebonds, il s'éleva dans le ciel, porté par ses ailes. Jamais il n'en avait usé si longtemps, mais aujourd'hui il était décidé à le faire. Beaucoup plus loin, Naruto se réveilla à demi, ayant plus que faim et soif, sa gorge était tellement sèche, ses entrailles lui faisaient mal, sa tête était si lourde. Il détestait cette sensation, car dans ces moments là il pouvait sentir le démon en lui. Sa respiration l'accompagnée, mais ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas sa présence en son sein, c'était que l'autre ne lui répondait pas quand il lui hurlait de l'aider. Il allait retomber inconscient lorsqu'il le vit. L'ombre était là, le mirant presque de manière bienveillante.

-Je l'ai trouvé. Il est sur le chemin.

-…

Naruto eut un semblant de sourire avant de sombrer de nouveau. L'ombre disparue. Karin referma la porte entrouverte, plantée un instant dans la faible lumière tamisée du couloir. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur sa face. Sasuke trouvait qu'il perdait trop de temps. Voyant une indication comme quoi un petit village n'était pas très loin, il s'y rendit, se trouvant une monture, en choisissant la plus rapide au dépit de la robustesse, y mit le prix et partit au triple galop. Il avalait les kilomètres, ne prenant aucun repos pour la bête qu'il montait. Dans la cache, la porte du blond s'ouvrit avec fracas alors que Karin tomba à terre, le réveillant par la même. Kabuto la fixait durement, et elle maugréa doucement avant de marcher vers lui à quatre pattes et de s'asseoir à ses cotés. La jeune femme, résignée, releva sa manche et porta son bras à sa bouche. Naruto avait un mal de chien à lever la tête, il pouvait à peine la maintenir quelques secondes. Tout autour de lui était flou, de vagues formes passées parfois, mais rien vraiment n'accrocher son regard. Il avait reconnu Karin à l'odeur de sa peau, différente de celle aseptisée de Kabuto et celle d'Orochimaru qui portait une fine trace de jasmin. Trois silhouettes dansaient devant lui, il y avait un peu plus de lumière que d'habitude et cela lui blessait les yeux. La voix de Karin résonna au creux de son oreille.

-Mords-moi.

-…

-Si tu me mords, tu pourras guérir.

L'information prit son temps pour arriver jusqu'à son cerveau, Naruto n'ouvrit la bouche lentement pour le faire que lorsqu'elle lui donne un petit coup de son avant bras sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer où il était. Comme un nouveau né il attrapa sa peau, et elle du l'aider pour qu'il puisse le faire comme il fallait. Naruto se gavait doucement, manquant cruellement de force pour le faire. Karin n'eut pas assez de chakra pour le guérir, seules quelques blessures se refermèrent, mais son état ne sembla pas s'améliorer plus que ça. Kabuto tiqua, mais la présence d'Orochimaru le calma.

-Si Sasuke ne se montre pas, j'irais à la rencontre de l'Akatsuki et j'effectuerai un échange.

-Un échange ?

-Kuku, oui. Naruto contre un membre de l'organisation qui me plaît particulièrement. Si je ne peux l'avoir alors…il faudra sans aucun doute préparer Suigetsu pour le prochain échange.

-Bien.

Karin, malgré sa fatigue, sentit une présence non loin de la cache où ils étaient. C'était faible, et pourtant c'était là. Elle se tut, évitant de sourire, redressant juste sa paire de lunette avant de tenter vainement de se relever, s'emmêlant plus d'une fois les pinceaux et se retrouvant toujours les quatre fers en l'air. Orochimaru partit de la pièce, accompagné par Kabuto, décidés à la laisser là pour se reprendre, sans aucun autre confort. Karin s'adossa à l'un des murs, continuant de regarder le blond, il était à peine conscient.

-Tu as un bon compagnon.

-…

-Il sera bientôt là, je le sens non loin d'ici. Il cherche le meilleur moyen de te rejoindre.

-Sa…

-J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se soucie ainsi de moi aussi.

-Suke…

-Hm. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble ce cher Uchiha dont j'ai tant entendu parler lorsque l'on voulait me rabaisser.

Karin attrapa un morceau de tissu emplit de sang séché et puant, essuyant ce qui recouvrait encore par endroit Naruto. Il essaya de la remercier, et elle baragouina une réponse. Elle aimait comment il était bon malgré tout ce qu'il subissait ici, pas une fois il ne l'avait mal traité, même lorsqu'au départ elle n'avait pris soin de ses blessures qu'avec une certaine brutalité. Un moment auparavant Sasuke était arrivé non loin de là en planant dans la noirceur du ciel. Il s'était posé à l'endroit désigné par son informateur de l'ombre, il était en poste près de l'entrée, surveillant les sorties et les entrées, cherchant à voir comment pénétrer là. La silhouette apparue près de lui et Sasuke le dévisagea de à l'aide de ses sharingans, muet quant à sa présence à ses cotés, mais se demandant comment il avait pu être repéré.

-Il y a un tour de garde toute les trois heures. Je vais t'expliquer comment aller jusqu'à lui. Pour entrer à l'intérieur je n'ai pu te trouver de passage secret.

-Pourquoi m'aides-tu et qui es-tu ?

-…

-Tchhhh. Raconte donc ce que tu as à me dire. Pour forcer l'entrée, j'ai ma p'tite idée.

Un peu plus tard, ayant accumulé tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, Sasuke descendit s'infiltrer. Il se glissa au plus près des deux gardes, lançant un dojutsu qui le montra invisible à leurs yeux. Sasuke passa donc sans aucun problème auprès d'eux, se glissant aussitôt dans le noir. Il traçait, hypnotisant tous ceux qu'il rencontrait non pas pour l'instant mais pour un peu plus tard. C'était ainsi le plan qu'il s'était fait, et il fallait qu'il marche s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas sans se faire repérer. Sasuke s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre, suivant la route que l'ombre lui avait tracée. Il sentit une menace importante, effaçant encore plus sa présence, revêtant son apparence la plus ingrate, il fit un bond vers le plafond constitué de stalactites, s'y accrocha et s'enveloppa de ses ailes, se fendant dans les roches dans le coin le plus noir et éloigné des points de lumière. Sous lui il entendit deux voix, deux personnes qu'il connaissait et qui étaient là. Mais il n'était pas fou, pour le moment il devait juste attendre son heure. Sasuke les laissa donc s'en aller, attendant un moment pour reprendre son chemin. Bientôt il vit la porte, bardée de sceaux de papier et la jeune femme qui en franchit le seuil. Elle était pâlotte et laissa la porte ouverte, une odeur prenante s'en dégageant, mêlant celle du sang, de la maladie et celle des excréments. C'était un avant goût de la mort lente, et un frisson lui remonta tout les poils du corps. Il espérait se tromper, il ne voulait surtout pas le voir là. Sasuke ne bougeait plus, observant les moindres faits et gestes de son opposante. Karin regardait le fond du couloir, elle le sentait, il était là et pourtant elle ne le voyait pas.

-Sa…Karin se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce, Naruto semblait réagir, il tentait même de se dégager de ses menottes, cherchant à dire le mieux possible le prénom de son coéquipier.

-Si tu es vraiment là pour lui, sors.

-…

-Je te sens mais ne te vois pas. Pourtant je sais que tu es là. Lui aussi il le sait apparemment puisqu'il s'agite.

-…

-Je n'attaquerai pas et ne crierai pas, sinon j'aurais attendu que tu te montres. Je voudrais profiter de son évasion. Montre-toi, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke se laissa retomber sur le sol en silence, ayant repris avant cela son apparence normale pour qu'elle ne sache pas de quoi il était capable. Remettant son haut sur son torse qu'elle mangeait du regard, il s'approcha d'elle nonchalamment, près à prendre ses armes. Karin n'esquissa aucun geste envers lui, restant calme et prête à esquiver lorsqu'il aurait vu le blond. Autrement, elle se mit à se sentir faible face à celui qu'elle voyait. Physiquement il était une terreur, et elle aurait aimé le voir en d'autres circonstances. Stoppant à une distance raisonnable, Sasuke la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Orochimaru et Kabuto ne doivent pas être loin. Il y a de nombreux hommes de mains et des prisonniers qui feraient n'importe quoi pour être ensuite oublier de ces deux là. Moi-même je désire me casser de cet endroit.

-Tu veux partir avec nous.

-Oui. J'ai entendu parler de toi parfois, des Uchiha en général…et de ton compagnon aussi. Je sais plus ou moins ce qu'il porte en lui. Je sais que sorti de cette pièce, il sera un danger pour tout le monde.

-…si tu me laisses le prendre et que tu ne nous gêne pas, tu peux nous suivre.

-Héhéhé, ça marche. Il est là.

-…

Sasuke s'avança, prêts à se recevoir un coup de couteau dans le dos à chaque instant. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le tétanisa deux secondes sur place, mais plutôt la décharge électrique qu'il reçut en plein cœur. Il voyait Naruto pour la première fois depuis un bon mois et il n'était pas du tout sous son meilleur jour.

-NARUTO !

-Hey ! hurle pas comme ça tu vas donner l'alerte.

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait plus, il était déjà au coté de Naruto, cherchant à lui faire reprendre conscience, à voir l'étendu des dégâts. L'ombre apparue, et le visage du brun se déforma sous la haine qu'il portait en lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ça !!! POURQUOI !

-Tu aurais fais n'importe quoi pour arriver plus vite. Tu te serais emporté comme d'habitude, et tu te serais fais tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-…le regard de Sasuke resta mauvais, mais il se calma, faisant signe à Karin de venir.

-Sors d'ici maintenant. Ils pourraient revenir. L'ombre se dissipa.

-Sa…

-Naruto ?

-Sasu…

-Tsss, je te quitte deux minutes et voilà où je te retrouve. Tu cherches toujours à me prendre la tête Usuratonkachi ?

-Ha…ha…

-Tchhh, arrête de rire tu te fais du mal baka.

Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils, envoya un kunaï à Karin qui l'aida à défaire les liens de Naruto. Il dégageait une odeur horrible, mais il avait d'autres choses à penser que ça. Quand il le serra contre lui, il sentit sa perte de poids et sa faiblesse. Le blond ne bougeait pas, parcouru de fourmis qui se transformaient en douleur sans nom, bien pire que le goût de bile qui lui restait au fond de la gorge. Naruto sera les dents. Sasuke était là, tout irait bien à présent.

Pas à pas ce dernier le guida vers la sortie, suivi de près par la rouquine. Il le soutenait, plié un peu en deux pour le supporter tout contre lui. Sasuke cherchait à garder son calme tandis qu'il sentait son meilleur ami tout contre lui, faible comme il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu. Naruto se tenait à lui du mieux qu'il pouvait, dès sa sortie de la pièce, il avait senti l'énergie du renard se répandre en lui comme un nectar bienfaisant mais beaucoup trop lent. Cependant il ne devait se laisser avoir par ce bienfait qu'il en recevait, à certain moment, il pouvait sentir des pointes d'énergies qui lui faisait avoir des blancs une micro seconde. Karin suivait sans rien dire, sentant que tout cela était bien trop anormal.

Elle voyait le brun qui tirait son compagnon, certes en en prenant soin mais en tentant néanmoins d'accélérer. L'autre suivait, serrant les dents, cherchant à marcher car ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir faire comme il le désirait. Elle sentit une aura quelle connaissait assez bien venir vers eux. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de Sasuke, se faisant invectiver silencieusement du regard par celui-ci.

-Quelqu'un vient.

-…

-Suivez-moi, on peut le contourner par une salle par là. Il faut que l'on se dépêche, il donnera sans doute l'alerte dès qu'il y sera.

Il la suivit après avoir hissé Naruto sur son dos, pénétrant non loin de la dans une salle noire dans le seul éclairage était celui de tube immense et bleuté. Ils marchaient avec précaution, traversant l'immense pièce qui semblait sans fin. Kabuto passa sans rien voir, continuant sa route vers la cellule de Naruto. En voyant leur fuite, il jura, sortant précipitamment pour lancer l'alerte. En prévenant des gardes il les vit se raidir avant de tomber au sol totalement inerte. Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Kabuto finit par les examiner de plus près, et en soulevant leurs paupières, il y vit les trois virgules caractéristiques du sharingan. Sasuke était dans leur antre, ce n'était donc pas Naruto qui avait su convaincre Karin de l'aider à fuir. Kabuto courut rapidement rejoindre la salle des surveillances un peu plus loin, il entra en trombe, trouvant les hommes en train de jouer aux cartes. Il hurla des ordres, ils les trouvèrent pour lui, et pour tout remerciement il leur trancha la gorge. Kabuto s'empara d'un micro, appuya sur quelques boutons et parla :

-Suigetsu ! si tu me les tues, je te laisse repartir ! garde moi en vie le brun ! il est pour Orochimaru-sama !

En entendant cela résonner, Sasuke se colla à l'un des tubes, déposant Naruto pour s'y reposer un instant et tenter de voir d'où aller venir le danger. Car pour dire cela de cette manière, le dénommé Suigetsu devait être proche d'eux. Karin avait perdu son calme, mais il lui expliqua qu'il s'était chargé d'une bonne partie des gardes de l'entrée à ici. Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'elle sentit une présence près d'eux. Le tube éclata, Naruto glissa avec la force du liquide sur le sol alors que Sasuke tomba sur les fesses durement. Karin se recula, glissant un peu sur le sol mouillé et les bouts de verre avec lesquels elle se coupa aux mains en voulant se rattraper. Un rire s'éleva alors que l'eau se condensait de plus en plus pour laisser apparaître un visage puis un corps. Un jeune homme s'éleva, prenant forme et vie sous leurs yeux. Il disparu de nouveau en une fraction de seconde, se relevant près de Karin et lui enfonçant dans le corps une multitude de pics d'eau. Il disparu encore, et se retrouva près de Naruto avant que Sasuke n'eut pu le rejoindre.

Kabuto courait le plus rapidement possible pour prévenir son maitre qui se trouvait dans les seules pièces non surveillées et où l'on ne pouvait le joindre qu'en l'y rejoignant. Quand Orochimaru l'accueillit, il retrouva un petit rire sournois qui glaça Kabuto jusqu'à l'os. Le sannin se mit en route, lentement mais surement, rendant son acolyte encore plus nerveux. Un chakra plus que mauvais exultait autour de lui alors qu'il tuait au grès de ses envies les hommes endormis au sol ou complètement inactifs dans des coins de couloirs, encore sous l'emprise du sharingan.

Sasuke venait de répandre un chidori dans l'eau diluée, redonnant forme à son ennemi et fonçant sur lui pour le tuer. L'autre se reprit vite, disparaissant pour se reformer près de Naruto qui jusque là n'avait été épargné que parce que Sasuke avait réussi à tenir Suigetsu à distance. Ce dernier se tenait derrière lui et de son bras transformé en lame coupante, il tenait Naruto en joue. Des applaudissements se firent entendre ne rendant l'ambiance que plus électrique, le noir de la pièce laissant apparaître Orochimaru et Kabuto qui partit rejoindre Karin pour la maintenir au sol alors qu'elle tentait de s'en aller après s'être guérie seule.

-Tu as pris ton temps Sasuke.

-…

-Je pensais qu'en le torturant il parlerait et me dirait où tu étais. Mais apparemment, c'est un bon compagnon, il vendrait très cher ta peau.

-Salopard je vais te…

-Le principal est que tu sois venu. Suigetsu, ne tue pas ce cher Naruto. Tant que je n'aurais pas utilisé Sasuke, j'aurais encore besoin de lui pour le tenir.

-Vous avez osé le toucher, je vais vous tuer. Sasuke avait à peine murmuré sa menace, mais on pouvait la sentir le revêtir comme une seconde peau tellement sa colère était grande.

-Huhuhu, et par quel tour de magie comptes-tu faire ça ? tu m'as déjà fais perdre du temps Sasuke. Ne mets pas ma bonté à l'épreuve. Viens par ici, sinon Suigetsu le tuera…à moins que je ne m'en serve pour amener Itachi jusqu'à moi, après tout, les bijuus sont la cible de l'Akatsuki. Si tu agis comme bon me semble, il se pourrait que je le relâche…que décides-tu ?

Sasuke glissa son sharingan de Orochimaru à Suigetsu de manière les plus glaciale, avant de se rendre jusqu'au sannin sous le regard implorant de Naruto assez réveillé à présent pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Il voyait son ami aux prises avec l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le moins en ce monde, son cœur s'affola, il sentit son sang battre à ses veines alors qu'il tentait de baragouiner son prénom. Son esprit marchait mais son corps ne suivait pas. Orochimaru allait lui toucher la face lorsqu'un écran de fumée se répandit. Tout était confus, Suigetsu avait fui en lui disant de faire de même, il avait vu passé la jeune femme qui avait repoussé Kabuto encore surpris du revirement de situation, et à présent Sasuke le trainait à sa suite en le tirant par le bras. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine les deux autres sur les talons car les ayant rattrapé, ne comprenant plus rien. Naruto se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu les trois autres parler un moment durant, il n'avait pas tout compris, mais certainement que Sasuke avait promis à l'autre jeune homme quelque chose contre son aide et il ne savait quoi à Karin. De toute manière il ne cherchait pas, il suivait, se concentrant sur ses pieds qui avaient tendances à s'emmêler. L'emblème Uchiha dansait juste devant lui. Sa première pensée en la voyant fut qu'il la suivrait coûte que coûte. Cela le fit sourire, Sasuke lui avait tant manqué ces derniers temps qu'il en avait cru devenir fou. Il l'avait maudit et espérait, ce qui lui avait fait garder toute sa tête pendant que Kabuto s'était amusé sur sa personne. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent plus le symbole, cela lui fit reprendre quelques forces.

Karin hurla qu'ils étaient suivis. Autour de lui Naruto vit des yeux perfides, des serpents venaient de sortir de l'écran de fumée, il ne leur fallut qu'un court instant pour s'accrocher à son bras, mais Sasuke les décapita à l'aide d'un katana alors que les deux autres s'en dépêtrèrent à leur manière, l'un se changeant en eau et l'autre en courant encore plus vite, se protégeant d'un petit kunaï. Kabuto lança une palanquée de scalpel, Sasuke l'en protégea, arrivant juste à en parer quelqu'un, se faisant blesser pour lui. Il respirait fortement, enchaînant trop de choses en un temps si court. Naruto s'agrippa un peu mieux à lui, cherchant à puiser dans ses dernières forces malgré la douleur que cela éveiller en lui. Il n'arrivait à rien, au fond de lui il savait qu'il lui faudrait user du renard, mais il avait peur de perdre le contrôle, sachant que cela était fort probable dans son état. La seconde salve arriva, il voyait l'attaque, bien trop imposante pour qu'ils s'en sortent à deux. Ecoutant Kyubi, Naruto lui permit de les entourer d'une couche de chakra rouge, mais cela n'arrangea pas son état, il faillit s'écrouler juste après avoir renvoyé son attaque à son adversaire mais ne posa qu'un genou à terre. Suigetsu et Karin continuèrent leur route, la jeune femme leur hurlant de se dépêcher.

Sasuke passa son bras autour de sa hanche, assurant sa prise sur son autre bras, le calant maladroitement contre lui. Il se transforma laissant ses ailes s'étendre après avoir lancé un genjutsu à leurs poursuivants, mais déjà son effet s'estompait sur Orochimaru. D'un battement d'aile ils s'élevèrent, Naruto attrapant des kunaïs dans la sacoche du brun pour les envoyés sur leurs adversaires. Avançant plus vite, ils ne tardèrent pas à débouler à l'air libre à la manière d'un boulet de canon pour s'écraser dans l'herbe un peu plus loin sans aucune douceur, Sasuke s'égratignant sur tout un coté. Naruto roula un peu plus loin de lui, finissant la face contre terre, arrivant à peine à se redresser sur ses avant bras tremblant. Il voulait pourtant aller vers Sasuke mais n'y arrivait pas. Il entendit un son rauque, mauvais, et Kyubi se mit à lui parler alors que plusieurs nouveaux gardes les encerclèrent, et ce fut Suigetsu qui s'en occupa avec l'aide de Karin. Pourtant plus ils les mettaient à mal, plus ils étaient nombreux.

Sasuke se redressa en laissant échapper un petit son de douleur, son corps entier le lançait. Naruto était immobile, le regard lointain et Sasuke savait ce que cela voulait dire. Le voyant se faire approcher par des hommes, Sasuke se releva pour le rejoindre, essayant d'oublier la douleur qu'il avait à la cheville. Naruto, à quatre pattes, cherchait son souffle, se sentant réellement mal, et il entendait un bourdonnement indistinct supplanté par sa propre respiration. C'était comme entrer dans une transe comme il l'avait déjà peu souvent fait. Alors qu'il allait se faire planter par un homme, Suigetsu l'aida, bientôt remplacer par Sasuke qui renvoya leurs opposant voir le créateur, lui hurlant de se relever, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il restait dans le vague. Mais sa voix ne fit rien au blond, celui-ci faisait face à l'immense renard, son regard plein de haine était emplit de fièvre, son haleine était brûlante au lieu de seulement chaude. L'eau autour de lui, normalement tiède était beaucoup trop chaude aussi. Naruto y baignait pratiquement, allongé à demi enseveli dans le liquide, se maintenant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'avec ses bras.

-Kyu…

-_Tu es faible. Tu vas finir par nous faire tuer._

-Laisse…

-_Si j'utilise ton corps maintenant contre ta volonté, tu risquerais de mourir, tu es trop faible et moi aussi_.

-Toi…uugh…

Naruto retomba dans le liquide, celui-ci commençant à monter. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait, alors il se laissa rouler sur le dos, flottant un instant, reprenant sa respiration.

-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a fait. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je ne sais pas quoi. Rien que de te parler ainsi, me demande beaucoup d'effort._

-J'ai…mal…Kyu…

-_On va agir à deux Naruto. Prendre le contrôle ne me mènerait qu'à ma mort propre s'il n'y a personne pour te soigner ensuite. Ton corps est trop limité. Si je prends possession de toi par la force, tu meurs, si tu m'utilises trop, tu meurs aussi. Je vais…_

-Kyu…mal…j'ai…

-_Ecoute ce que je te dis ! je ferais le maximum de ce que je peux dans l'état où je suis et dans lequel tu es ! je mesurerais au mieux mes impulsions de…NE T'ENDORS PAS OU NOUS SOMMES MORTS !!!! NARUTO !!_

-Aaah….j'ai…

-_Si tu t'endors, nous deviendrons un hybride comme d'habitude ! tu mourras ensuite !!! il faudrait que je mange ton âme pour avoir le contrôle total, et cela ne pourra être possible que si je sors toutes mes queues Naruto !! mais même ainsi ton corps ne…_

-Kyu…bi je…

-_NARUTO !!! tu le sais ! garde tes yeux ouverts !!!_

-Je…j'ai…

-_TU VEUX TE REVEILLER ET LE VOIR MORT DANS TES MAINS !!_

Kyubi avait vu que Naruto était sur le point de flancher, déjà l'eau recouvrait son corps et pratiquement toute sa face. Mais lui avoir dis ça le fit ouvrir les yeux en grand, une force nouvelle venait de s'emparer de lui, il se retourna, se débattant un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il voyait à nouveau. Devant lui Sasuke découpait des tas de serpents, renvoyant les coups comme il pouvait, cherchant à oublier sa fatigue. Naruto évita de justesse une attaque d'Orochimaru qui venait de lancer en avant sa langue tenant une épée et qui avait éraflé Sasuke, surpris. Naruto en dévia la course grâce à sa première queue de sortie, faisant lâcher son épée à son ennemi. De part sa faiblesse, il commençait déjà à perdre le contrôle, et sa queue courut sur le sol pour attraper son adversaire qui faillit éclater sous la pression, mais Orochimaru s'en tira en sortant de son enveloppe. Naruto sentait une énergie nouvelle le parcourir, il savait cela n'être qu'un leurre, il savait qu'ensuite il morflerait plus, mais il devait agir. Armant son poing d'un rasengan, il courut en zig zag pour aller l'éclater sur le torse d'Orochimaru qui le bloqua grâce à une invocation. Pas assez rapidement cependant, il vola alors un peu plus loin, grognant et hurlant à Kabuto de rappliquer pour le soigner.

Naruto était à deux queues, il se tassait sur lui-même, grommelant sa douleur, il avait mal à en devenir fou malgré le peu d'attaque qu'il avait fait. Deux autres queues sortirent simultanément et Orochimaru fit signe à Kabuto de s'en prendre à Naruto, terminant de soigner sa blessure légère qu'il lui restait tandis que Sasuke cherchait à se soigner lui aussi rapidement avec le peu qu'il connaissait en jutsu médical. Karin cherchait à l'aider, mais elle ne put le faire longtemps, agressée par une armada de guerrier dont Suigetsu vint la débarrasser, du moins faisait-il son possible alors que d'autres hommes arrivaient. Naruto ne vit ni la jeune femme ni l'autre jeune homme, il ne voyait que Kabuto, se tenant face à lui et lui envoyant de nouveau des scalpels. Sasuke s'interposa, ayant abandonné ses soins pour le protéger en parant de son sabre, mais Naruto ne le laissa pas faire. Il fit un bond immense, prenant appuis sur les épaules du brun, pour rebondir jusqu'à sa proie. Il dévia l'attaque d'une de ses queues, un cri rauque sortant du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il commençait à perdre contrôle mais ne s'en souciait plus. Il avançait jusqu'à son ennemi, cherchant à mordre et à déchirer l'air de ses griffes aiguisées, son désir de le faire se reflétant parfaitement dans ses yeux couleur sang. Sasuke voyait l'aspect qu'il commençait à revêtir, il savait où cela pouvait le mener, Naruto en parlait rarement, mais il savait. Mais ce qu'il comprenait surtout était que le blond ne le supporterait pas physiquement bien longtemps.

-NA…

Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Orochimaru l'attaqua de nouveau. Il para grâce au sabre qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt sur le conseil de l'ombre, donnant quelques coups plutôt maladroit mais qu'il maîtrisa plutôt rapidement. Il ne perdait pas vraiment de terrain, il aurait même cru cela plus difficile, et pourtant il tenait tête à un sannin. Un grognement sourd plus loin se fit entendre, et du coin de l'œil il vit Naruto à quatre queues. Il savait qu'il ne gardait à peine le contrôle qu'à quatre et encore. Il devait le calmer, il devait agir au plus vite. Naruto se fit toucher, sa colère monta encore d'un cran, bientôt il n'aurait plus rien d'humain et cela n'arrangerait pas sa condition initiale. Sasuke ne voyait plus que ça, aujourd'hui il devait réussir à le faire car jamais il n'y était arrivé, le temps le pressé, le temps n'avait jamais de pitié. En voyant les signes que l'Uchiha faisait à présent, Orochimaru fit de même, se mordant le pouce, invoquant son serpent le plus imposant.

Face à cela, un éclair zébra le ciel, l'air était tellement lourd qu'il en devenait irrespirable, une chaleur indicible était en train de monter, faisant suer le sannin. Il mirait le jeune homme de sa convoitise, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui sortir. Peu d'animaux pouvaient se tenir face à Manda. Un nouvel éclair se fit entendre alors que le tonnerre grondait au loin, de l'impact naissant du condensé d'électricité, un nuage de fumée épais s'éleva, l'herbe alentour était en train de brûler, des cendres teintaient le ciel ne le rendant que plus angoissant alors qu'une respiration se fit entendre. Il semblait qu'il pouvait entrevoir un trou immense dans le sol d'où pouvait se distinguer de la fumée une ombre mouvante. Orochimaru n'avait jamais vu ça, il ne connaissait pas cette chose ni ce grognement. Les pieds de cette ombre devaient être dans les flammes et pourtant elle ne s'en plaignait pas, avançant doucement de sa haute stature inquiétante. La respiration était encore plus forte, plus rauque, alors même le sannin se demanda ce qui allait bien pouvoir sortir. Sa curiosité était toute ouïe. La chaleur monta encore d'un grand, la fumée devint moins épaisse et l'ombre se distingua mieux. Il y eut un raclement, la chose venait d'expirer lourdement, levant un vent chaud qui balaya le reste de fumée et de poussière pour le laisser se deviner de mieux en mieux. L'ombre s'avança, montrant d'abord ses couleurs rouge et noire qui révélèrent finalement ce qui se tenait là en en dessinant la forme. Un filet de bave s'étala sur le sol, et une voix mêlée d'un sourd grondement rauque se fit entendre :

-Ainsi quelqu'un a réussi à m'invoquer…

Les yeux de l'animal stoppèrent sur Sasuke, le dévisageant longuement. L'un et l'autre se jaugeaient. La bête regardait son invocateur pratiquement à bout de souffle, suant et cherchant à tenir debout encore pour un moment. Mais il avait réussi, alors son regard se détourna de Sasuke pour voir comment s'agencer la bataille.

-Ce sera un honneur de servir celui qui a pu le faire. Que puis-je pour vous Maître ? Le cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait avoir réussi.

-Kukuku. Occupes-toi de ce serpent, Cerbère.

-A vos ordres.

L'énorme chien à trois têtes n'attendit pas plus, fonçant précipitamment sur l'énorme serpent qui sifflait de rage envers Orochimaru pour l'avoir mis dans une telle merde. Lorsque les deux titans commencèrent leur combat, Orochimaru vint à la rencontre de Sasuke, déployant encore des serpents.

-Tu as pour invocation le chien de l'enfer ?

-Surpris ? Kakashi était un bon professeur…

La face d'Orochimaru était peinte de dégoût. Il n'y croyait pas. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant réussit à invoquer un tel animal ni faire une telle invocation mis à part le Quatrième mais en d'autres termes tout de même. Jamais. Il ne voyait pas de réel égal pour le moment. Il y avait bien quelques légendes, mais aussi vieille que le monde. Sa rage prit le dessus, ses coups se firent moins fluides et plus dures. Plus loin, Naruto se maintenait du mieux qu'il pouvait au milieu d'un pan de mur délabré marquant l'entrée de la cache. Kabuto avait réussi à l'y envoyer, et tout comme lui, il voyait cet animal pour la première fois et se demandait quand Sasuke avait bien pu réussir à apprendre à l'invoquer. Naruto eut souvenir d'avoir vu plusieurs fois le brun au milieu d'un terrain dévasté, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça. Il se souvint aussi d'une discussion avec Kakashi durant laquelle son sensei lui avait dit avoir fait pactisé Sasuke avec une invocation qui n'avait jamais marché jusque là. Les animaux avaient toujours affirmé qu'Il existait, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Alors c'était ça. C'était cette bête magnifique portant des cornes par endroit, des griffes acérés et des crocs saillant. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus, pour lui Sasuke avait toujours pu faire ce que personne d'autre n'avait pu jusque là. C'était juste une de plus. Naruto entendit Sasuke alors qu'il s'élançait sur Kabuto, il l'écouta à peine. Il avait son propre combat à mener, une seule phrase passa à son cerveau :

-Kukuku. Il te mènera jusqu'à son seul autre maître Orochimaru, tu pourras lui dire bonjour de ma part.

L'immense chien avait pour l'une de ses têtes son maître en vue, pour l'autre, elle fixait Orochimaru et la dernière grognait à l'encontre de Manda qui sifflait de plus en plus aigue. Les six paires d'yeux dont le blanc était rouge chez eux, se fixèrent sur les deux cibles, révélant des yeux jaunes vifs s'apparentant à ceux de boucs alors que ses griffes se plantèrent violemment dans le sol, qu'il grattait en s'impatientant pour sauter sur eux. Il tournait lentement autour de sa proie, cherchant comment l'atteindre au mieux. Sa longue queue se mouvait de manière reptilienne, jouant de ses reflets dans le feu alentour. Il grognait de nouveau, l'un bavait, l'autre ouvrit un peu la gueule laissant le son sortir un peu plus, le dernier retroussa les babines. Manda fut le premier à attaquer cette fois, mais la bête était plus rapide, les deux têtes les plus éloignées mordirent le serpent pour le déchirer en deux, mais celui-ci se recourba, l'un de ses crocs frôla l'immense chien. Celui-ci balança sa queue contre l'une de ses pointes sur sa cuisse, l'enflammant par le frottement produit, brûlant la chair froide de l'animal qui passa par-dessus lui pour se jeter sur Orochimaru qui fuit, laissant son invocation se débrouillait seule.

Sasuke envoya un Katon surpuissant qu'il rendit plus fort en créant un courant d'air d'avec sa paire d'aile qu'il venait de sortir. Rien n'y fit, Orochimaru en dévia le courant, essuyant même des shurikens que Sasuke envoya en les sortants de ses poignets fraîchement tatoués. Cependant Sasuke ne le toucha pas. Pire, ses poignets saignèrent, les tatouages étant trop frais car il les avait faits peu auparavant, en ayant eu l'idée en sortant d'un bar. Orochimaru arrivait à chaque fois à parer, cela lui faisait juste perdre du temps et l'empêcher d'attaquer. L'Uchiha était déjà sur lui, enfonçant son sabre que l'autre para de sa paume en grimaçant. Sasuke se prépara à répandre un chidori, et c'est là qu'il remarqua que sa foudre passa en travers de la lame jusqu'à son ennemi qui vociféra sa douleur en crachant à moitié. Il sortit de son enveloppe pour serpenter plus loin et se remettre sur ses deux jambes lorsqu'il se fit prendre dans un tourbillon de flamme. Orochimaru déchira sa nouvelle enveloppe, révélant une forme immense et peu ragoûtante. A deux pas Manda s'écroula lourdement, se faisant déchiqueter par le chien dont la queue bougeait de gauche à droite par des mouvements vifs, s'amusant avec sa proie que chaque tête se disputait. Orochimaru se jeta sur Sasuke, gueule ouverte pour l'avaler. Lui mit sa main en avant dont un éclair s'éleva pour le transpercer par l'intérieur de la gorge. Le sifflement était strident, les dizaines de petits serpents formants son corps se tendirent vers lui, sifflant à leur tour leur colère, cherchant à planter leurs crocs en lui. Sasuke entra en Orochimaru, révélant un monde sombre et visqueux, y trouvant le sannin à bout de souffle, saignant de la gueule, le mirant de ses yeux en fentes avec une envie non dissimulée et surtout une haine palpable.

-Fufufu…ton âme mourra ici, Sasuke ! je me délecterai ensuite de ton corps indéniablement…

-…

-Ta fin te cloue le bec ?!

-C'est ta mort que l'on célébrera ce soir Orochimaru.

Des formes se murent derrière l'Uchiha qui ne bougeait pas alors que le décor essayait de l'avaler. Des ombres ressemblant à des monstres s'agglutinaient sur son corps, l'avalant avec délice. Orochimaru se mit à hurler, souffrant milles morts et Sasuke le quitta, réinvestissant son corps. Devant lui, l'énorme gueule se referma juste devant sa main dans un claquement imposant. Ses yeux emplis de haine se ternirent avant de s'éteindre. D'un mouvement sec de la main, Sasuke découpa la gueule du serpent blanc, avant de se tourner vers Naruto pour voir où il en était. Le blond maintenait Kabuto dans les airs à l'aide de ses queues qui le compressait, le faisant baver un filet carmin depuis la commissure de ses lèvres. Sasuke entendit un craquement immonde, Kabuto retomba désarticuler, tremblant de douleur quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. Naruto retomba non loin de lui, se prenant la tête entre ses mains alors que ses queues se chargeaient des gardes restant d'Orochimaru, les mettant à mal et les faisant même fuir quand ils comprirent ne plus avoir de chef. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, évitant une queue et passant son bras dans son dos.

-Naruto !

-Uuughh…j'ai…mal…

-Je suis là ! ça ira, tu peux arrêter ! ils sont hors…

-J'ai…mal…j'ai…

Naruto releva vers lui ses yeux vermeils, et le brun sentit une chair de poule le parcourir. La peau de son visage commençait à peler, révélant par endroit ce qui ressemblait à de la chair à vif. Sasuke ne savait pas comment le calmer ni quoi faire pour l'apaiser de tout autre manière. Lui demandant pardon d'avance, il lui asséna un coup pour l'endormir. Naruto redevint petit à petit normal. Cerbère retourna d'où il venait alors que Suigetsu et Karin revinrent à eux deux. Ils n'étaient pas mieux qu'eux, elle se pencha, lui demandant de la mordre, refusant énergétiquement que Suigetsu puisse faire de même. Sasuke assurant au mieux son équilibre porta Naruto sur son dos, avançant lentement pour ne pas le faire tomber. Suigetsu le rattrapa, abandonnant la chasse à la Karin qui prit ses distances pour ne pas avoir à subir sa morsure. Du coin de l'œil il les regarda, agressif dans son attitude.

-Nous ne prenons pas le bon chemin.

-Je te donnerais ce qui est convenu. Nous irons quand il ira mieux.

-On y va maintenant.

-Je ne ferais rien qui pourrais le mettre à mal plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Attendre un peu ne devrait pas te tuer.

-Si je reste avec vous qui sait ? Et cette pouf ne peux rien faire, j'ai failli me faire tuer tout à l'heure à cause d'elle !

-J'ai fais mon maximum Crétin !!!

-Tchhh, fermez là. On trouve un abri et je chargerai une connaissance de t'amener à son épée.

-…mouais…ça peut se faire. J'ai soif, t'as de quoi boire sur toi !

-…j'ai laissé un sac un peu plus loin, il doit me rester une gourde.

-Et elle, elle va nous suivre longtemps ? Sasuke stoppa, regardant la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques pas.

-QUOI ! j'ai pas le droit peut être !! tu m'énerves Suigetsu ! si j'en ai envie je…

-Dis plutôt qu'il te plaît…c'est ton genre de mec non ?

-Va te…

-C'est toujours mieux que Kabuto c'est sur, lui au…

-Je vais te buter !!! espèce de…

-Fermez là.

-Tchhh, crois pas qu't'es mon boss mec.

Mais Sasuke n'y prêta guère attention, continuant sa route en s'enfonçant dans un coin de forêt. Il continua encore et encore, ne prenant une pause que très tard après avoir rejoint sa monture et son sac. Il installa Naruto non loin, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il ne s'était toujours pas réveiller, se fichant éperdument du regard des deux autres. Fatigué, il finit par s'affaisser contre une parois assez proche de son compagnon, soufflant un peu mais gardant un regard perçant envers les deux autres qui s'étaient installé loin l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait confiance en aucun d'eux, et son instinct lui disait de se débarrasser le plus vite possible de ces deux là. Et le regard de Suigetsu sur sa personne commençait à l'agacer plus que de raison.

-Ce que tu fais, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Pas toi Karin ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-… Sasuke n'aimait pas le sourire en coin qu'avait Suigetsu.

-Tu sais…ta transformation bizarre…quant t'es un monstre…y'a un mec qui…

Sasuke ne le laissa pas finir, se concentrant suffisamment pour rassembler un reste d'énergie et faire apparaître Pakkun. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de s'endormir, qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour quoi que ce fut d'autre. Suigetsu regardait le chien avec un air contrit mais ne disait rien, attendant de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Pakkun regardait les deux jeunots lui faisant face, observant ce qu'il se passait, voyant que ses deux amis n'étaient pas bien mais que les deux autres non plus. Il ne comprenait pas où était le combat, une odeur de souffre le faisait presque suffoquer même s'il n'en montrait rien.

-Pakkun sera ton guide.

-…un chien ?

-Un peu de respect Gamin.

-Un chien qui parle ? ça va être ça mon guide ? tu te fous de ma gueule !!

-Il était avec nous lors de cette bataille…tu m'as bien dis que si j'étais bien l'un de ceux qui ait battu Zabuza alors…

-Mais…

-Tu la voulais cette épée non ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il n'y avait que ça qui te pousserait à nous aider non ?

-…

-Alors…si tu la veux, suis-le.

-…

-Où dois-je le mener ?

-Jusqu'à la tombe de Zabuza…et pas la peine d'en parler par la suite à Naruto, compris ?

-Ok Sasuke, j'y vais.

-Pakkun. Le brun avait murmuré et le chien lui tendit l'oreille. Tu disparais dès que la tombe est en vue.

Sasuke soutenait le regard de Suigetsu dont un sourire narquois s'étala sur sa face. Le brun avait compris que l'autre aurait pu tuer Pakkun dès avoir eu son gain. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait garantir au chien une fin sauve. Le chien ayant suivi son regard, opina de la tête, prenant route vers le pays de la brume qui n'était pas si loin, comprenant que le voyage ne serait pas du tout reposant.

-Si tu m'as trompé, je reviendrai te tuer.

-…

Pakkun partit après un dernier regard en coin pour Naruto, mais en voyant la face de Sasuke, il savait qu'il en prendrait soin. Sasuke resta donc là, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de Karin mais ne trouvant pas comment faire. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu trouver la solution, complètement soufflé. Il le fit assis, et Karin en profita pour le coucher près de Naruto, restant à ses cotés. Le brun ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, aussi fatigué qu'à son couché, trouvant la jeune femme à deux pas de lui, endormie d'un œil, surveillant les alentours de l'autre.

-Tu es encore là ?

-Huhu, tu me plais bien tu sais et…

-Laisse tomber. Tu peux te barrer. On t'a sortie de là, ce n'est pas tout ce que tu voulais ?

-…je vais te faire changer d'avis.

-Hmpf. Ne nous gêne jamais.

Il se détourna d'elle, se retournant vers Naruto, passant le revers de sa main sur la joue du blond, observant comment il allait. Rien n'avait changé. La couleur pale de sa face était la même, son air trop calme aussi. Cela lui faisait peur.

-Il s'est réveillé ?

-…

-Réponds.

-Tu m'as dis que t'avais pas besoin de moi.

-…

-Bon, il a entrouvert les yeux il y a quelques heures et gémit un peu pour avoir à boire. Mais il n'a rien dit et n'a pas bouger…enfin juste resserrer un peu contre toi comme tu peux le voir. J'ai rien pu faire pour l'en détacher. Il s'est rendormit de suite et…

La face de Sasuke devint plus apaisée et Karin ne l'en trouva que plus beau. Il accepta d'elle une tasse de café qu'elle avait faite avec les vivres qu'elle avait trouvé sur la monture un peu plus loin. Il lui fallait du repos, énormément en fait, mais il y avait plus urgent. Il devait trouver un endroit où amener le blond, voir même un médecin au plus vite. A quelques kilomètres, il y avait une ville, Sasuke le savait. Jurant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite, il finit tout de même pas se hisser derrière Naruto sur son cheval, faisant route vers la ville, le serrant de près pour ne pas le perdre en route. Karin suivait à coté, grommelant un peu de devoir marché, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, voulant qu'elle se casse de toute manière.

Quelques heures plus tard une bruine fine mais persistante s'installa, et Sasuke mit son cheval au galop pour arriver plus vite à destination. Sasuke ne disait plus rien, ténébreux comme bien trop souvent, il était inquiet de la fièvre de son acolyte qui ne faisait que monter et du froid glacial de son corps. Il prit une chambre et fit le nécessaire pour qu'il aille mieux, le plongeant sous une douche pour voir son état réel, grinçant des dents en voyant sa maigreur et les rougeurs sur son bas ventre à cause de la saleté de ne pas avoir pu faire ça ailleurs que sur lui. Il éclata même un pan de carrelage en découvrant une blessure infectée où des larves commençaient à faire la fête. Il se rendit même dans une boutique de remède en le laissant sous la surveillance de Karin, la menaçant de mort s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et faisant venir un médecin. Mais rien n'était concluant. Même pas Karin qui restait à bout de souffle à chaque tentative pour le soigner. Le cas du blond ne faisait qu'empirer heures après heures. Il n'écoutait même pas Karin qui lui disait de manger ou de se reposer. Il ne remarqua même pas quand elle partie. Il ne voyait que Naruto qui dormait sans cesse et qui ne se réveillait pratiquement plus. C'était à peine s'il buvait et la seule nourriture qu'il acceptait était liquide. Sasuke le voyait mourir et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Naruto ne reprenait que rarement conscience, et cela coïncidait souvent avec une bouffée d'énergie, comme s'il usait de son chakra pour se réveiller. Un soir alors qu'il était tombé de fatigue, Sasuke entendit sa voix sourde et lointaine. Bien trop faible.

-Sa…suke…Sasuke…

-Je suis là Naruto.

-S'il…te plaît…Sa…Il faut…

-Repose-toi Naruto, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Tu as faim ? tu veux boire ? dis-moi que…

-Sa…suke…je…faut que je…parte…d'ici.

-…

-Si je perds…le contrôle….non…je ne…veux pas…je ne veux…tuer personne !!!

-Je suis là, tu ne tueras pas.

-Sasuke…c'est la première fois que…je suis malade. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut…se…se passer. Il…il pourrait sortir…ces gens….il faut les sauver…s'il te plaît.

-…si l'on bouge tu mourras. C'est ce que m'as dit le vieil homme qui est venu t'examiner.

-…si je ne bouge…pas…ce sont eux…qui pourraient…mourir.

-Je veillerais sur toi. Tu ne deviendras pas Kyubi. Promis.

-Sasuke…

-Je veille. Je suis là.

-J'ai peur…Sasuke…j'ai…

-…je suis là…je suis là et je ne partirai pas. Même si tu es Kyubi. Je resterai là…

-…

-Même si tu es lui, je serais là et je te prendrais dans mes bras.

Ses paroles le berçaient à moitié, sa peur était toujours là, les battements de son cœur faisaient un boucan d'enfer, mais sa faiblesse l'emporta. Il se rendormit angoissé au possible. Sasuke resta un moment à l'observer, vérifiant son état, se creusant les méninges pour savoir quoi faire. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour le moment mais ne se décidait pas à l'utiliser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

bon à suivre.

sincèrement vous croyez qu'ils accepteraient Sui et Karin dans l'équipe alors qu'ils refusent Sakura ? lol, Sui est hors circuit pour le moment, Karin quant à elle...elle à encore un petit role dans le prochain chap, vraiment petit mais d'importance ( et là, vous vous dites mais elle ne dit pas le contraire de ce qu'elle avance ? mdr)

breeeef. a plus


	9. Chap 9 : there was so much love that

**_Kikoo à tous. un p'tit mot pour dire que j'ai finis d'écrire mon Itanaru (plus qu'à relire une dernière fois) et que je suis passée à une narusasu que je ne pourrais pas poster sur ce site. pourquoi ? parce que Hagane m'a demandé du SM et que pour moi le SM c'est hard...et apparemment j'y vais pas de main morte mdr. donc en temps et en heure, je vous mettrais un lien ou deux._**

**_voilou, sinon merci pour les reviews et de continuer à lire toutes mes conneries et délires lol._**

**_bonne lecture XD_**

* * *

**À deux**

**Chap 9 : There was so much love that even hatred couldn't do anything against it**

**Résumé : Sasuke sauve Naruto sous l'oeil de l'ombre, avec l'aide de Suigetsu et de Karin. Naruto tombe malade et Sasuke ne sait plus quoi faire.**

Chaque jour la fièvre montait, Naruto n'ouvrait plus les yeux, il n'avait depuis pas reprit une fois conscience. Cela faisait deux jours. Sasuke s'écroula à son tour, manquant de soin et de nourriture. Il était à bout et las de tout ça. Quand il se réveilla, il décida qu'il n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Sortant de quoi écrire, il y mit l'adresse de l'auberge dans laquelle ils étaient, voulant prévenir Sakura et lui dire de rappliquer le plus rapidement possible. Il sifflait à présent sans fin à la fenêtre de la chambre où ils étaient, attendant l'oiseau salvateur qui n'arrivait pas. Jusque là ça avait toujours été Naruto qui s'était occupé de le faire venir jusqu'à eux, l'appelant d'une certaine manière que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à bien reproduire. Il continua de siffler jusqu'à l'épuisement, incapable de garder un œil ouvert, complètement crever, s'endormant assis à la fenêtre. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette qu'il n'avait vue depuis quelques jours, surpris d'être endormi et de la revoir. L'ombre était la. Elle entra dans la pièce. Sasuke chercha à se relever, tenant à peine sur ses jambes mais bombant le torse devant l'autre. Ce dernier alla jusqu'à Naruto pour lui toucher le front. La démarche qu'il avait alerta Sasuke, mais ce fut lorsqu'il vit le vernis sur ses ongles qu'il faillit s'affaler. Il était certain de savoir qui était devant lui, là, juste à quelques pas.

-Itachi ?

-…

L'ombre se retourna nonchalamment, révélant ses deux pupilles cramoisies. La stupeur de Sasuke était telle qu'il ne pensa même pas à attaquer de suite. Lorsqu'il voulut faire son premier pas, il remarqua simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, et cela l'horrifiait, il paniquait déjà.

-ITACHI ! même s'il voulait sa voix assurée, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je ne viens pas pour me battre Sasuke.

Le regard de Sasuke était agrandi de terreur. Il venait de le voir aller vers Naruto, et il revivait intérieurement tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette nuit où il avait tout perdu. Il gigota encore plus fort pour se libérer car près de lui était deux clones qui le maintenait à sa place, l'un deux l'attachant solidement, mais il n'arrivait à rien mis à part ce faire mal. Itachi n'était qu'à un pas du blond.

-Eloigne-toi de lui !!! ITACHI !!!

-…

-SI TU LE TOUCHES JE TE TUE !

-Tu n'y es pas petit frère.

-…

-Je ne suis pas là pour tuer ton compagnon loin de là. Sinon je ne vous aurais pas aidé à vous retrouver. Je l'aurais laissé mourir là bas.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes. ELOIGNE-TOI !!!

-…je ne peux pas. Si je suis là, c'est pour le sauver.

-HEY !!! LE TOUCHE PAS !!! ITACHI !!! JE T'INTERDIS DE LE FAIRE !!! ITACHIII !!!

Itachi enleva sa capuche, faisant tomber au sol un premier manteau noir, gardant celui au nuage rouge, plus fin, sur lui. Observant quelques secondes l'alité, il retourna assurer l'entrée et tous autres sorties de la pièce, fixant plusieurs armes si jamais quelqu'un entrait par inadvertance. Sasuke sentait son cœur prêt à exploser, l'objet de sa haine était si proche. Itachi était de nouveau au chevet de Naruto, et il lui touchait le front délicatement. Sa haine et son angoisse se battait mortellement en lui.

-Sa fièvre est a ce niveau depuis combien de temps ?

-…

-Réponds Sasuke…si tu veux qu'il vive.

-Qu…Une bonne semaine.

-Il dort depuis longtemps ?

-…

-Si tu veux le sauver, réponds. Je ne me répéterais plus Sasuke.

-Laisse-le ! je vais contacter Konoha ! Sakura ou la Cinquième…

-Sasuke.

Le ton était doucereux et calme. Lui le trouvait dangereux. Cherchant à garder son calme, déglutissant lentement, Sasuke ne lâcha pas d'un iota le regard de son frère. Il essayait de deviner ce qu'il voulait, qu'il allait faire. Mais rien ne transparaissait sur sa face de marbre, ce qui réveilla ses plus vieilles peur qu'il contrôlait mal. Il se souvenait de pourquoi il voulait le tuer. S'était gravé en lui depuis tant d'année. Voyant qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse, il décida d'être prudent.

-…deux jours qu'il ne se réveille pas. J'étais en train de prendre contact avec la cinquième pour qu'elle vienne le soigner. Elle saura…

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, je vais le faire. Je sais ce qu'il a.

-Quoi ?

-Orochimaru et ses mélanges…Certaines choses ne changent pas.

-Qu'est ce que…LE TOUCHE PAS !!!

Sasuke crut déceler un sourire sur la face de son frère. Celui-ci avait de nouveau les yeux sur le malade. Il avait posé sur ses lèvres un goulot d'une petite bouteille de verre au contenu bordeaux strié de noir. Il lui faisait boire le liquide peu avenant en passant sa main sur sa gorge, et lorsqu'il eut finit, Naruto ouvrit les yeux à demi. Il voulut parler, mais seul un soupir pu sortir d'entre ses lèvres froides. Itachi apposa ses mains, l'une sur son cœur et l'autre sur son front où il dessina un signe que le brun ne distinguait pas bien. Il resta ainsi un bon moment, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce que Sasuke voyait était que le blond reprenait des couleurs normales et qui lui convenaient mieux. Mais sa peur de le perdre ne se calma pas, son frère était là. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci les aidait, pourquoi il les avait aidés tantôt. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-…Tu pourras dire merci à Karin, c'est elle qui a su me retrouver et me dire où vous trouver.

-Je la tuerais.

-Pourtant je l'ai sauvé grâce à ça.

-Hu ?

Mais Itachi ne répondit pas, continuant ce qu'il faisait avec attention. La main de Naruto remonta jusqu'à celle sur son torse, enserrant faiblement son poignet. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, sa face s'apaisa et Naruto s'endormit de nouveau, sa main retombant sur son torse. Un cri de rage se fit entendre derrière eux, Sasuke essayait de se relever, les yeux emplis de larmes et de colère, suffoquant, sentant ses jambes faible et son esprit vide. Son cœur battait à s'en rompre.

-Calme-toi, il ne fait que dormir. J'ai enlevé ce qui le tuait à petit feu…il va reprendre des forces, bientôt.

-It… Pourquoi tu nous aides ?

-…

-ITACHI !

-…il faut protéger Konoha. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Sasuke avait cru mal comprendre, mais ses Sharingans avaient bien lu sur ses lèvres.

-…on n'est plus à Konoha ! Et je te hais ! tu le sais ! le regard d'Itachi s'étrécit un peu.

-Je sais cela Sasuke. Je sais.

-Où est ton partenaire?

-Il ne viendra pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Itachi s'endormit, sourd à ce que son frère pouvait bien vouloir lui dire. Il s'était adossé au mur, restant assis sur le matelas du blond, dormant ainsi, paisible. La rage de Sasuke augmenta tout comme son désarroi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aîné était là. Des heures durant il tenta de défaire ses liens, mais les deux gardes qu'il avait près de lui ne l'aidèrent aucunement. De guerre lasse, il finit par tomber de sommeil pour ne se réveiller que bien plus tard. Une voix l'avait tirée de son sommeil, un peu railleuse et moins enjouée qu'à son habitude. Ouvrant les yeux, encore un peu hagard de se réveil non naturel, il vit son frère sur le point de s'en aller et Naruto qui était assis sur le rebord de son lit, sa tête s'appuyant sur le mur. C'était lui qui parlait. C'était sa voix qui lui martelait le cerveau. Il prit la conversation en cours de route :

-Tu pues la mort Itachi.

-… l'ainé se retourna, continuant sa route vers la porte, tendant la main vers la poignée.

-Ce n'est pas sur toi…c'est en toi. Cette fois-ci il s'arrêta.

-Tu dois te tromper.

-Je…

Sasuke venait de voir qu'il était libre et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Itachi avait du le détacher avant de vouloir s'en aller pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Naruto. D'un bond il fut sur pied, d'un autre il le plaqua au sol, le rouant de coups non mesurés.

-Sasuke ! Sasuke !

-Crève !!!

-Sa…SASUKE !!!

Mais le brun n'écoutait pas, il continuait de frapper, un sourire de vainqueur prenant place sur sa face. Il était heureux. Heureux de pouvoir lui rendre un peu de cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie tant de temps dans sa vie. Sasuke ne sentit pas la main de Naruto qui tomba sur son épaule, mais il sentit celle qui s'écrasa dans sa mâchoire pour le faire tomber d'au dessus de son frère. Sasuke essaya de se débattre, mais Naruto ne le laissa pas avoir le dessus, une aura rouge déjà commençait à poindre alors que l'autre essayait vainement de le repousser, lui griffant même le visage au passage.

-Sasuke ! arrête je te dis ! ce n'est qu'un clone !

-Hu ?

Tournant la tête, il vit son frère se tenant toujours près de la porte, celui à terre disparaissant. Sa haine monta d'un cran. Il n'avait rien vu. Sasuke voulut se lever, mais Naruto le maintenait toujours au sol fermement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et l'envie d'user de ses sharingans lui traversa l'esprit. Mais les deux perles bleues l'en défiaient. Il y voyait toujours l'ombre de cette maladie alors il ne bougea pas, attendant de savoir ce que le blond allait faire. Il avait décidé il y a longtemps de lui faire confiance, tout comme il avait décidé plus avant encore qu'il tuerait son frère. Qu'importait si cela lui prenait juste cinq minutes de plus. Itachi était là, et il le suivrait. Les lèvres de Naruto bougèrent, suivie de près par Sasuke qui gardait son calme de cette manière, devinant ce qu'il allait dire.

-Pourquoi tu nous as aidé Itachi ?

-…

-Je sens sur toi l'odeur de ton compagnon…l'odeur de son sang.

-…je me suis battu contre lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Non, ce que je veux savoir est pourquoi tu es venu me voir dans ce cachot…pourquoi tu as été cherché ton frère pour qu'il m'aide, tout cela et plus encore.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

-…

-Madara ce sert encore de toi pour approcher Sasuke n'est ce pas ?

-…qui t'as parlé de lui ?

-Kyubi est en résonnance avec moi depuis mon réveil…on s'entend mieux en quelque sorte. Il n'aime pas cet homme.

-…

-Il me dit que tu le hais aussi.

-…

-Où vas-tu Itachi, tu as tué ton compagnon, l'odeur de ce sang ne trompe pas le flair de Kyubi, il sait que tu l'as tué. L'Akatsuki doit déjà savoir que tu les as trahis.

-… Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait.

-Et que veux tu que je fasse, rester ici avec vous ? pour que chaque jour de sa misérable vie il cherche à me tuer. Itachi regardait son frère qui se retourna d'un coup.

-ITA…

-Ta gueule Sasuke !

-NARUTO JE DOIS LE… mais une baffe le fit taire et sa rage se dirigea aussi contre le blond.

-Itachi, Kyubi me dis de te dire que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

-…

Le regard d'Itachi se fit rond, son poing se serra. Un étrange sourire s'empara de sa frimousse malgré son regard triste et fatigué. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Sasuke, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour finalement se redresser de toute sa prestance.

-Si cette fille n'était pas venue je n'aurais pas su votre situation…et l'Akatsuki n'aurait pas perdu un membre qui ne savait pas que je vous aidais.

-C'est pour ça que tu utilisais une ombre ? agir sans que Kisame ne s'en doute ? mais…

-Si Kyubi a raison, ce que je pense, alors je dois agir.

-De quoi tu parles Itachi ? la voix de Sasuke claqua, sèche et mauvaise.

-L'Akatsuki en a après Naruto, Madara après toi Sasuke. Mais contre lui tu n'es qu'un vermisseau, une raclure qui ne tiendra pas deux secondes. Si tu ne me bats pas, tu n'as même pas a espéré pouvoir lui tenir tête un instant. Cet Uchiha est le…

-De qui tu parles abruti ! il n'y a que toi que…

-Si tu veux me tuer soit. Je vais t'entrainer pour que tu puisses devenir surpuissant, que moi-même je ne puisse rien contre toi. Ton vrai ennemi ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui, tu…

-Mensonge !!! mensonge éhonté.

-C'est toi qui vois Sasuke. Tu auras bien plus d'une occasion pour me tuer, mais je ne gâcherais pas mes coups non plus. Seulement, pas de coups bas en dehors des entraînements. Pendant ceux-ci, tu pourras faire toutes tes fantaisies possibles.

-…je te hais.

-Sasuke. Accepte.

-…

-Accepte même sa condition de terrain neutre.

-…tu ne comprends pas Naruto ! je veux tuer cet homme depuis que…

-Je le sais Sasuke. Mais…apparemment on va avoir besoin de devenir encore plus fort qu'il ne le faudrait.

-…

-Accepte.

-Non Naruto ! NON !

-Sa…

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !! TOUT SAUF ÇA !!!

-Sasuke…

Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux, il le fixait, il lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Ce n'était qu'un déchirement de plus, une douleur au fond de la poitrine. Il était si proche du but. Itachi était juste là. Un gémissement étouffé sortit du fond de sa gorge. Naruto lui demandait d'éteindre sa haine un instant, de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Ça allait le tuer. Ça le tuerait.

-POUSSE TOI DE LA !!!!

-Sasuke ! Sasuke écoute moi !!! je te jure il ne faut pas !!!

-IL NE FAUT PAS !!!! MEME SI C'EST TOI, QUICONQUE SE METTRA ENTRE LUI ET MOI MOURRA !!!!

-Sasuke ne le fais pas. Crois.

-JAMAIS !!! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS !!!

En remuant de trop, il vit que Naruto ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Un peu plus et certainement qu'il s'écroulerait sur lui, sans force, vidé du peu d'effort qu'il fournissait pour le convaincre. Naruto respirait vite, ses yeux maladifs ne cessaient de le fixer, sa voix était toujours fluette et marquée. Sasuke se contint un instant.

-Tu ne me comprends pas Naruto. J'ai besoin de le tuer. C'est là, c'est ancré en moi. Il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que je le tue. Il haletait, sa haine l'inondait par vague puissante.

-Ne le fais pas. Tu le regretteras Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu le défends !!!! pourquoi !!!!

-JE NE LE DEFENDS PAS !!!

Naruto se laissa tomber de tout son poids contre Sasuke qui se débattait de nouveau. Naruto avait l'impression qu'il fallait absolument qu'il l'écoute. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, encore et encore, un nombre incalculable de fois : _tu pourras le tuer pendant l'entraînement, tu auras plus d'occasion ! N'oublis pas qu'il m'a sauvé ! Sans lui je serais mort maintenant…_ Sasuke se calma finalement, la longue litanie ayant fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et Naruto se redressa. Il était en sueur et blanc comme un linge, encore bien mal en point. Le brun le regardait droit dans les yeux, des yeux si déterminés. Son cœur s'apaisa malgré la présence de son frère, à nouveau il pouvait réfléchir calmement. Naruto l'encourageait ainsi du fond des yeux…et il flancha. Du bout des lèvres il parla :

-Itachi…je te tuerais bientôt.

-On verra ça, Sasuke. Si je te sens trop faible…je n'irais pas de main morte.

-Si je te battais trop facilement j'en serais dégoûté. Je ne te demande aucune baisse de garde.

-Huhu, très bien, petit frère.

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça me dégoûte.

-Moi j'ai une question. Naruto se concentrait pour reprendre son souffle, Sasuke pouvant sentir qu'il tremblait légèrement et prenait bien plus appuis sur lui.

-Oui ?

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais chez Orochimaru ?

-L'Akatsuki veille…elle sait où trouver la plupart des Jinchuurikis. Madara a eu vent qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et il nous a demandé de te trouver. Je t'ai approché sans Kisame…ce qui explique que j'ai du le tuer quand elle a ouvert sa bouche devant lui.

-Tu l'as donc bien tué.

-Oui.

-Et qui est ce Madara dont tu sembles avoir peur ?

-…

Itachi regarda Naruto longuement. Ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux sur son frère qu'il donna l'impression de s'être décidé. Mais il n'y avait que le silence si ce n'était le bruit de la pluie fine qui commençait à s'abattre sur les carreaux sales de la fenêtre. Naruto avait envi de le brusquer, de le remuer dans tous les sens pour le faire parler. Mais son état ne le lui permettrait pas, cela même si l'Uchiha semblait aussi fatigué que lui. Sasuke avait posé l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, et il la pressait maintenant pour attirer son attention. Naruto se poussa sur le coté, bien trop fatigué pour oser tenter de se mettre debout de suite. Sasuke se mit en tailleur à ses cotés, dévisageant son frère avec une haine mal contenue. Itachi s'éloigna enfin de la porte, se laissant tomber avec grâce sur un siège pour le moins inconfortable. Quand il releva les yeux, son sharingan n'était plus là, sa voix était lourde.

-En dehors de moi et Sasuke, il est le dernier Uchiha restant dans ce monde.

Le regard d'Itachi s'était fait plus profond. Sasuke était sur le point de se rebeller de nouveau, connaissant le nom qu'il avait autrefois lu dans une tablette mais dont le porteur aurait du être mort depuis belle lurette. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus. Naruto se demandait qui il pouvait être alors qu'au fond de lui Kyubi s'était mis à grogner en continu, hargneux comme jamais. Le renard ne l'aimait pas et cela n'était sans doute pas bon signe. Alors que Sasuke allait réagir vivement, Naruto l'attrapa par le bras, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Itachi ne manqua rien de l'échange, portant un regard fixe sur ce lien qui les unissait physiquement.

-Un Uchiha que tu n'as pas tué ?

-Pour répondre a ta précédente question Naruto, je n'ai pas peur de lui…je sais juste que je ne suis pas de taille. J'essaie d'agir au mieux pour Konoha.

-Konoha…qu'est ce que tu racontes Itachi ! tu as trahis ton clan ET Konoha !!!

-Tu n'y es toujours pas petit frère.

-ARRETE DE M'APPELER AINSI !!!

-Et bien peut être qu'il serait temps que tu racontes un peu dans quel merdier on est tombé non ?

-…

Itachi vit son petit frère regardant le blond alors que celui-ci avait resserré sa main autour de la sienne pour lui permettre de ne pas aller trop loin. Celui-ci allait directement au but, détrompant fortement sur le fait qu'il avait toujours l'air niais. Avant d'aller plus loin, il se devait de vérifier une chose. Itachi activa ses Sharingans, se retrouvant pratiquement instantanément en Naruto. Il faisait face à l'immense cellule contenant le puissant démon. Kyubi le regardait de haut, une haine implacable dans ses yeux perçants qui ne se fendaient pas dans le noir environnant. Les babines se retroussèrent sur des dents d'une taille impressionnante avant de disparaître. L'eau bouillonnante laissa place à la bête qui le mirait toujours fixement, se tenant juste devant lui. Itachi pouvait sentir son souffle sur lui. Un clapotis se fit entendre derrière eux.

-Naruto, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

-Je suppose que c'est important si l'on est là sans Sasuke.

-Oui.

-…soit bref, le connaissant il sera là d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Cependant…il se peut que Sasuke…il se pourrait qu'il prenne Konoha en grippe…

-Il faudrait qu'il te croie déjà pour ça.

-…un jour…oui, je pense qu'un jour il aura toutes les pièces du puzzle. Un jour, il saura que tout est vrai.

-…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra jamais croire ce que je dirais sur le clan. Ce serait étonnant. Madara m'avait conté sa version de l'Histoire et j'ai fais croire tant de choses en quittant le village…

-Pourquoi m'avoir mené ici ? qu'est ce que Konoha a fait qui pourrait faire que Sasuke se tournerait contre lui ?

-Je vais vous le dire…simplement…si Sasuke décide de s'en prendre au village, je serais en travers de sa route.

-…tu as peur de ne plus l'être longtemps, c'est ça ?

-…c'est ça. Kyubi l'a sentit.

-Tu parles…de cette odeur au fond de toi ?

-C'est ça.

-…

-Je suis malade. Bientôt sans aucun doute je mourrais. Jusque là…je ferrais tout mon possible pour préserver mon frère et Konoha…je ferrais comme j'ai toujours fais.

-Et qu'est ce que je viens faire là ?

-Si Sasuke s'en prends à Konoha alors que je ne suis plus là, qui aideras-tu ?

-…

-Qui ?

-…malgré ce que le village a pu faire…cela ne concernera jamais que quelques personnes non ?

-…

-Si Sasuke tente quoi que ce soit et que je pense cela stupide…j'irais contre lui.

-…j'espère que tu le pourras vraiment.

-Le village…est…le village est le plus important.

-…

Itachi ne releva pas cette question qui était plutôt un moyen d'être approuvé dans sa décision. C'était un choix auquel il avait du lui aussi faire face après tout. Mais il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait…il savait qu'il devrait pourtant le lui redemander dans quelques temps. Tendant la main doucement, la posant sur Kyubi qui ne le perdait pas de vue, Itachi resta ainsi pensif. La bête grognait doucement mais ne disait rien ce qui étonnait Naruto. Jamais il ne l'avait vu garder silence, encore moins lorsque quelqu'un se permettait d'entrer dans cette salle. La silhouette de Sasuke se dessina aux cotés de Naruto dont le regard ne quittait la main caressant le museau imposant de l'animal.

-Lorsque j'étais enfant j'ai rencontré un homme. Il se promenait au milieu de la foule, aussi à l'aise que lorsque je l'avais vu dans son bureau lorsque j'avais accompagné notre père. Cet homme était bon et gentil. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de plus juste que lui. Il pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui. Déjà à mon âge je l'avais compris.

-…

-Cet homme était différent de ceux que je côtoyais. Je n'avais jamais vu aucun Uchiha pouvant se comparer à lui, il était à part. Je le pris comme modèle, je voulais être exactement comme lui. Je voulais tout comme lui pouvoir protéger Konoha des horreurs que j'avais pus côtoyer bien trop souvent. Je voulais le faire de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Le Quatrième était un grand homme. Peu de temps avant sa mort, je l'ai rencontré. Il était heureux, son fils allait naître, la paix régnait dans le village et le pays depuis un certain temps. Tout allait bien. Tout était si bien. Face à lui les Uchiha ne tentaient rien. Ils le respectaient.

-Tentaient ? qu'auraient-ils eu à tenter ?

-J'ai promis à cet homme que je protégerais le village. Toujours. Envers et contre tous. Cette promesse…encore aujourd'hui je la tiens. Quand il est mort en t'enfermant en son fils Kyubi, je t'ai haï. Le regard d'Itachi montra cette colère qui n'était pas tout à fait morte même aujourd'hui encore.

-Fils ? Mais Itachi ne répondit pas à Naruto.

-Mais…quand j'ai vu l'enfant…j'ai revu celui qui venait de naître dans mon clan et que je portais souvent dans mes bras. Je voyais mon frère si innocent qui ne demandait qu'une chose : de l'amour. Et j'ai alors compris que ce n'était pas sa faute si tu étais en lui Kyubi…j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas le punir lui de ta présence, ni le punir lui que son père soit mort. Le réceptacle aurait pu être mon frère tout comme un autre enfant. Cependant le Quatrième avait décidé que celui dont la destinée serait de te porter en son sein ne serait autre que le sien.

-Mon père était le Yondaime ? mon père était un Hokage ? Naruto essayait de suivre sans s'attarder sur cette information, mais elle ne faisait que s'imprégner de plus en plus fortement dans sa cervelle.

-Ce jour là, je me suis promis une nouvelle fois que je serais un homme tel que l'avait été le Quatrième. Je m'étais promis que même si ma famille était importante, le plus important restait le village…il m'avait montré là un bel exemple de conviction. Je compris plus tard que de cette vision de mon monde découlerait la paix du pays.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ? elles sont aussi grosses que toi à chaque fois ! Itachi n'écouta pas Sasuke. Il était plongé dans le livre qu'était sa vie.

-Etre capable de tout perdre pour que des centaines d'autres personnes puissent vivre heureuses…je n'ai vu que très peu d'homme être capable de cet acte. Je voulais faire partie de ce cercle…en quelque sorte malgré moi j'ai pu l'intégrer. Une fois le Yondaime mort, les Uchiha bougèrent…mais il faut que je revienne bien plus en arrière…sans doute…oui. Veux-tu bien m'aider Kyubi ?

-Que je t'aide en quoi Uchiha ?

-…pour que mon frère ici présent puisse croire à mon histoire, il faudra que tu puisses appuyer mes dires.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? je n'en…

-Kyubi.

-…

Le regard mauvais se posa sur le blond. Celui-ci se dressait devant lui, quémandant par son attitude son aide. Habituellement personne ne lui demandait quoi que ce soit. Personne ne lui faisait confiance. Pourtant le renard avait l'impression que son avis compterait beaucoup en cet instant. Un énorme rire résonna contre les parois, se répercutant toujours plus loin du labyrinthe de cette âme. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à celui qui continuait de lui flatter la truffe, et du bout de la gueule il répondit à la demande.

-…_si je peux répondre, je répondrais…encore faudra-t-il qu'il puisse croire un renard, démon de surcroit…HAHAHAHAHA._

-Merci.

Itachi et Naruto le dirent en même temps. Pour qu'il puisse les convaincre, Itachi se tourna vers eux, se tenant cote à cote de l'animal. Il remonta loin dans le temps, parlant sans fin de ce qui avait guidé sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Naruto retenait Sasuke lorsque celui-ci, à bout de patience et de tolérance, cherchait à s'en aller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ne voulait rien croire de cette histoire rocambolesque, Naruto lui si. Mais uniquement parce que Kyubi avait confirmé certaine partie de l'histoire et que Itachi avait eu l'air convaincu de ce qu'il disait. En sortant de lui, il avait vu Sasuke frappait le sol avant de claquer la porte, le laissant seul avec son frère. Naruto avait vu Itachi tousser doucement. Il voyait ce que le brun cachait encore à son petit frère. Lui savait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment mentir en étant proche de la mort. C'était souvent dans ces moments là qu'un homme découvrait réellement sa vraie nature aux autres. Et si tous ce qu'il avait dis était vrai, alors Naruto le plaignait sincèrement. Plus encore, il se sentait mal de devoir cacher sa maladie à son ami. Cependant il était pratiquement sur que ce dernier ne l'aurait écouté. Partant à la suite de Sasuke, il le trouva sous la pluie plus drue maintenant. Complètement trompé, se fichant totalement de l'eau glacé qui coulait sur lui, Sasuke hurlait sa peine et sa rage, il hurlait tout ce qui le tourmentait sans fin depuis des années. Naruto sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grande chose contre ça, que le mieux était de le laisser faire. Mais ça lui faisait aussi mal que si tout cela lui avait été proprement fait.

Laissant le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait jusque là, il se dirigea jusqu'à son acolyte et passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant aussi fort que possible, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là pour lui, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait et qu'il voulait partager. Sasuke se débattit, ne supportant pas le contact, ne supportant plus rien. Il aurait aimé perdre la raison sur le champ, mais jamais son esprit ne lui avait joué un tel tour. Naruto ne le lâcha pas, même quand il tomba à genoux dans la boue qui s'était faite à leurs pieds. Il tenait bon, il ne voulait pas le laisser et en quelque sorte, cela le calma. Sasuke mit encore quelques minutes avant d'arrêter de hurler, et sous la pluie Naruto ne sut si le brun pleurait ou si l'eau lui jouait des tours lorsqu'il tourna sa face vers lui. Naruto se remit sur pied, repassant ses bras autour de son corps désarmé. Sasuke l'enserra à son tour dans ses bras, d'une embrassade puissante cherchant réconfort et courage. Il était si loin de l'Uchiha si fier qu'il connaissait. Un besoin de protection que Naruto voulait volontiers lui donner même si cela lui faisait peur. L'un et l'autre glacés jusqu'à l'os, ils rentrèrent à l'abri, Sasuke traînant Naruto derrière lui en lui hurlant sa débilité de l'avoir suivi sous la pluie, mais Naruto ne rétorqua rien, il savait que Sasuke était juste gêné.

A la fenêtre de la chambre, ils n'avaient vu l'ombre qui les avait fixés. Ils n'avaient vu l'envie d'Itachi de rejoindre son frère et de faire ce qu'il avait tant fait enfant en voyant son cadet en pleurs. Il n'avait plus ce droit, il le savait. Toussant, il rabattit le rideau et s'appuya sur le mur, les autres le retrouvant finalement assis dans un coin de la pièce. Oubliant toute pudeur, Naruto entraîna Sasuke sous une douche qui ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus chaude. Il aurait cru que cela réveillerait le brun, il aurait cru qu'il en profiterait pour le regarder voir le toucher. Toutefois Sasuke ne fit rien, amorphe et à ses ordres, perdu dans ses pensées dès l'instant où il avait vu son frère dans son coin. Il se laissait faire comme une poupée brisée. En sortant de la douche, Naruto s'essuya rapidement, avant de prendre soin de Sasuke, remerciant intérieurement Kyubi de l'aider à se rétablir si vite, même si au fond, il savait qu'il ne serait pas remis avant encore quelques jours. Quand ils repassèrent dans l'autre pièce, Naruto coucha Sasuke, lui caressant la face et le regardant s'endormir, extenué de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta là, immobile, reprenant ainsi des forces mais n'ayant pas vraiment sommeil. L'autre Uchiha ne tarda pas à rejoindre Morphée à son tour, ajoutant juste avant cela qu'ils devraient bouger bientôt s'ils ne voulaient être repérer. Tout s'embrouilla. Naruto ne fit aucun rêve, il n'entendait plus rien. Tout était loin. C'est d'un sommeil réparateur qu'il rejoignit les deux Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soleil de midi tapait fort, et pourtant les deux Uchiha ne prenaient aucune pause. Naruto se tenait à l'ombre d'un arbre, suivant leur combat avec intérêt, cherchant les failles dans leurs manières de se battre. Petit à petit il reprenait du poil de la bête. Après tout, presque un mois s'était écoulé, une longue période faite de clash divers entre les deux frères et où il jouait souvent les arbitres. Parfois encore il se sentait faible, mais cela l'inquiétait de moins en moins. Plus d'une fois il était parti reparler à son démon, et à présent, lorsqu'il se sentait assez en forme, il s'entraînait seul. Il cherchait jusqu'où il pourrait l'utiliser sans que cela ne soit dangereux. Ainsi pendant de longues heures il méditait, restant calme malgré son tempérament actif, se concentrant comme on le lui avait appris.

Aucun de ses deux compagnons ne s'en souciait vraiment. Sasuke cherchait à devenir plus fort en analysant les attaques de son frère, passant son temps, lorsqu'ils ne se battaient pas, à en chercher les contres ou à les améliorer. De temps à autre, il écoutait ce que disait Itachi qui arguait quelques rares conseils. Sasuke les refaisant de mauvaise grâce. Une énorme explosion eut lieu, et Naruto vit Sasuke rouler sans douceur sur le sol rugueux. Il voulut aller le voir, mais déjà son ami était debout, rageant d'être faible et quittant le terrain en claudiquant d'une jambe. Comme souvent il se terrait dans son coin, ressassant encore et encore ce qu'il prenait pour des humiliations. Dans ces moments là, Itachi venait prendre repos. La plupart du temps, il s'asseyait juste près de Naruto, restant silencieux. Il n'engageait pratiquement jamais la conversation et cela avait mis mal à l'aise le blond au début. Cela avait vite changé, ça ne le dérangeait plus. Près d'Itachi il se sentait bien, il avait l'impression de le comprendre alors qu'il sentait que Sasuke lui en voulait pour ça. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme ça.

Quand ils reprirent un peu plus tard, Sasuke fit son possible pour le faire tomber. Itachi évitait tout dans un ballet harmonieux. Cela ne semblait lui demander aucun effort. La haine de Sasuke s'accroissait toujours, culminant souvent à des hauteurs vertigineuses dont Naruto avait du mal à le faire redescendre. Lorsqu'il le voyait aller trop loin, lorsqu'il avait peur de le perdre, Naruto le prenait dans ses bras. Là était la seule évolution dans leur relation. Autrement rien n'avait changé, il refusait toujours les avances de Sasuke bien qu'il dormait toujours avec lui. Au fond de lui il y avait une sorte de poids, quelque chose d'assez puissant qui le faisait reculer à chaque fois qu'il désirait s'en approcher. Sans doute était ce pour cela qu'il était si bien avec Itachi. Lui, il ne lui demandait rien, s'accommodant juste de sa présence comme lui l'avait fait dans le temps lorsqu'il n'y avait personne dans sa vie. Rien que le fait d'être près de quelqu'un lui fournissait alors un bien fou, voir qu'une personne ne cherchait pas systématiquement à fuir. En même temps, il voyait les regards de l'aîné sur son frère et lui, et il n'aimait pas ça, bien que l'autre ne disait rien et ne les jugeait pas. Mais ça le gênait un peu, au contraire de Sasuke qui s'en fichait complètement, faisant comme si son frère n'existait pas.

Ils se battaient, à coups d'illusions et de taijutsus, l'un sortant parfois un nouveau coup pour surprendre l'autre. Et à nouveau Sasuke flancha fasse à son frère. Un silence bien lourd s'était installé, Sasuke avait les yeux agrandis de terreur. Naruto put même y voir une larme rouler le long de sa joue pale. Il se demanda ce qu'Itachi avait pu lui faire voir, et Sasuke tomba à genoux. Il tremblotait légèrement et se releva avec difficulté. Il était en train de quitter le terrain lorsqu'Itachi se mit à tousser, se cachant de son frère en se retournant. Il tentait de ne pas se faire entendre, il mourrait seul. Il avait fait ce choix d'être seul toute sa vie durant juste pour pouvoir aider la paix, le village et sauver la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, l'une des seules raisons qui l'avait poussé à vivre. Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il vit son acolyte s'en prendre à son aîné, lançant une attaque dont l'autre ne pouvait se protéger car sa toux laissait une ouverture bien trop grande. Le blond s'interposa, déviant le coup du mieux qu'il put, protégeant Itachi et lui-même en s'entourant d'une bulle de chakra. L'écran de poussière n'eut même pas le temps de s'estomper que Naruto put voir Sasuke passer au travers pour se jeter sur son frère. Itachi se dissipa, une bonne centaine de corbeaux s'envolant autour d'eux. Naruto le stoppa alors qu'il cherchait où trouver son aîné, engageant un combat avec Sasuke, roulant avec lui dans la poussière, l'écoutant hurler sa rage alors qu'il le maintenait au sol de toute sa force :

-POURQUOI TU LE PROTEGES !!! POURQUOI !!! C'EST UNE ORDURE !!! UNE ORDURE !!!!

-SASUKE !! calme-toi !! SA…

Mais Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase. Son meilleur ami venait d'utiliser sur lui la pire de choses. Il lui faisait revivre ses pires cauchemars dont l'un était assez récent et le traumatisait toujours autant. Son pouls s'accéléra, sa peur se fit grande, et ce fut Kyubi qui le tira de son cauchemar. Il haletait, les larmes aux yeux et il n'arrivait pas à lui hurler dessus, il n'arrivait pas à lui rendre la pareil. C'était impossible. Car Sasuke était encore plus perturbé de voir ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il était là face à lui sans pouvoir rien dire, horrifié. Naruto avança la main, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le rassurer. Malgré son mal il voulait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, qu'il lui pardonnait. Sasuke l'évita et prit ses jambes à son cou. La main d'Itachi vint dans son champ de vision pour l'aider à se lever, remplaçant la vision de la silhouette fuyant.

-Toi…j'espère que tu ne mens pas. Sinon…ce que je te ferais subir…

-Tu ne pourras jamais me faire aussi mal que la haine qu'il me porte, ne t'inquiète pas. J'assume mes décisions depuis le jour où j'ai compris ce que l'on voulait de moi, et je continuerais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je le lui ai juré…je passerai ma vie à faire que tout cela s'arrange.

Itachi le pensait vraiment. Naruto pouvait voir toute cette peine peinte sur son visage, il pouvait le voir se débattre dans ses sentiments les plus complexes. Une fois debout, il enleva la poussière qu'il avait sur lui, arrêtant de le dévisager avant de fixer l'horizon où avait disparu son brun.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-…va le voir. Il ne supporte toujours pas que tu t'entendes avec moi.

Suivant son regard Naruto vit Sasuke beaucoup plus loin qui était réapparu d'un autre coté de l'endroit où il avait disparu. Il s'était affalé au pied d'un arbre et s'était replié sur lui même. Naruto détestait le voir comme ça, ça lui rappelait bien trop de choses et sa propre douleur se réveillait. Il abandonna Itachi, il n'y pensait même plus. Il ne voyait que Sasuke. Depuis sa captivité d'avec Orochimaru il le voyait différemment, mais toujours pas assez pour trouver le courage de répondre à ce qu'il désirait. Cependant dans de tels moments, il oubliait tout, agissant tout simplement, n'écoutant que ce que son cœur lui demandait de faire. S'asseyant près de Sasuke, ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction réelle mis à part se tasser un peu plus. Naruto laissa ainsi un peu de temps passer, il laissa le calme l'envahir, lui et sans doute Sasuke aussi, de manière à ne pas dire des mots qu'ils pourraient de nouveau regretter.

-Tu es un perdu de la vie et tu te promènes dans les méandres de ta réalité faussée d'une joie écœurante Sasuke.

-…

-Mais…c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

-…

Il eut ce qu'il attendait. Sasuke releva les yeux vers lui d'un coup sec avant de les rebaisser tout aussi vite. Il venait de voir les bleus sur la frimousse du blond. Il avait vu ce qu'il lui avait fait. Avançant la main pour le réconforter, Sasuke le repoussa, encore et encore, ne supportant pas ce contact alors qu'il venait lui, de lui faire tant de mal. Cela désola le blond. Mais il pouvait comprendre.

-Sasuke.

-…

-Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais…ce n'est rien.

-…je t'ai fais mal.

-Tout ça, ça disparaît. T'inquiète pas.

-Tu mens ! ça ne part jamais ! ça reste là, ça ne part pas ! ça fait mal ! dégage !

-…et juste pour ça je devrais arrêter de vivre et jamais te pardonner ?

-…

-La douleur telle que nous la connaissons, elle ne partira jamais. La douleur physique oui, mais la notre…y'a qu'amnésique qu'elle partira et encore, je suis sur que je verrais quelqu'un souffrir comme moi à l'époque et inconsciemment je m'en souviendrai. Je suis marqué à vie et il n'y a que peu de choses que je peux faire contre ça.

-…

-Je ne t'en veux pas Sasuke. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de ce que tu viens de me faire pour me souvenir de tout ça, tu ajoutes juste un peu de précision au fouillis que j'ai dans la tête. Chaque jour je vis avec, ça peut s'atténuer, mais tu as raison sur un point, ça ne disparaitra jamais.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers lui. Ils se fixaient, et Naruto lui offrit un sourire magnifique qui le poignarda en plein cœur. Depuis il ne savait même plus quand, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi tout ça. Pourquoi il l'avait rencontré. Pourquoi il avait réussi à le faire changer. Pourquoi en le voyant il se sentait comme ça. Il baissa les yeux, fuyant du regard comme d'habitude lorsqu'il n'était pas sur de lui, ne supportant plus cette pression qu'il ressentait juste en le voyant là à deux centimètres de lui. Sasuke voulait le toucher et il savait que ça lui était interdit s'il n'y avait une bonne raison.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-…

-Tout comme moi tu sais ce que c'est. Tu connais cette douleur pour l'avoir vu et vécu. Comme moi tu ne peux pas l'oublier.

-Non.

-Moi j'ai choisi de devenir fort pour épargner ceux qui pourraient la connaître de la même manière. Itachi a fait de même.

-Me parle pas de mon frère. Pas maintenant. Naruto…s'il te plaît.

-…et toi ? Que vas-tu choisir de faire ? Naruto sous entendait sur le village, sur Madara, sur tout ce qui le tracassait depuis longtemps et surtout depuis qu'il en savait un peu plus.

-…je…ne sais pas.

-…

-Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Sur Itachi ?

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi il m'aide ? pourquoi il te sauve ? il devrait te tuer…je ne comprends pas…je…

-Si tu le croyais…

-Mais c'est impossible !

Il mitrailla à nouveau Itachi d'un regard emplit de haine, alors que celui-ci s'était posté un beaucoup plus loin, aussi immobile qu'une roche, au point qu'un oisillon s'était posé sur son épaule et chantonnait alors que lui l'observait sans rien dire pour ne pas le faire fuir. Une telle situation ébranlée tout les dires de Sasuke, et Naruto put voir son poing se serrer de frustration de ne pas avoir le droit de se le faire, surtout de ne pas y arriver.

-Kyubi l'a confirmé.

-…mais c'est impossible…je peux pas croire ça…je peux pas.

-Ouais.

-… Sasuke osa de nouveau relever sa tête face à la sienne.

-A moi aussi ça me fait bizarre tout ça, je savais plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé chez toi et pourtant, quand je le vois comme ça, je n'arrive pas à voir le monstre que l'on m'a décrit.

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il pensait que si une personne sur cette terre pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, alors s'était celle à coté à lui. Il tendit les bras, et Naruto ne le repoussa pas. Sasuke put s'accrocher à lui, se fichant contre Naruto, passant ses bras dans son dos. Il put se reprendre ainsi au grand étonnement de son frère qui les voyait de loin. Naruto ne fit rien, calant juste sa tête un peu mieux contre la sienne, regardant Itachi qui disparut de sa vision. Combien de fois il avait voulu dire à Sasuke ce qui attendait Itachi, mais lui ne voulait pas, il lui avait juste demandé de se taire, et Naruto n'arrivait pas à outrepasser cela. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça sans que rien ne les perturbes et puis Sasuke se reprit, s'adossant au tronc près du blond qui continuait de regarder vers là où Itachi s'en était allé.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-…tu vas mieux depuis Orochimaru ?

Sasuke avait détourné la tête, fixant ailleurs et montrant par la même sa gêne. Naruto décida de ne pas jouer avec lui-même si l'envie était forte. Il eut juste un énorme sourire et lâcha dans un soupir bienheureux :

-Ouais. Impec'.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Tout va bien t'inquiète je t'dis. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-…je ne te vois plus t'entraîner. Tu flemmardes la plupart du temps.

-J'ai pas le droit peut être ? huhuhu, tu devrais voir ta tête. Hahaha !

-Baka !

-Hahaha, c'est vrai que je pète pas encore la forme Teme. Mais je m'entraîne avec Kyubi…enfin en quelque sorte.

-Avec Kyubi ? il t'apprend quoi ?

-Huhuhu, top secret !

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha.

-Usuratonkachi. Du coin de l'œil il regardait le blond qui n'avait plus comme trace de son séjour chez le serpent qu'une maigreur un peu trop prononcée.

-Hm ? Naruto sentit sur ses lèvres celles de Sasuke. Un baiser rapide.

-Reste.

-Parce que tu crois que je peux aller où Teme ?

D'un énorme sourire et d'un petit coup sur la poitrine, Naruto put lui redonner l'envie de relever la tête. Un instant plus tard, ils se battaient, se défoulant, oubliant tout le reste. Itachi dans son coin reprenait son souffle, observant les deux amis qui voltigeaient non loin de là. Les voir ainsi lui fit serrer les dents. Lentement il glissa le long du tronc contre lequel il se trouvait, cherchant à échapper à leur vue. Ça lui revenait en mémoire, il le revoyait et ça lui faisait mal. Du fond de son cœur il espérait avoir été pardonné. Il glissa dans le sommeil, extenué par sa maladie.

-Itachi.

-…

-Itachi.

-Shoote-le.

-Sasuke !

-Quoi ? il a tué tout le monde je peux bien au moins lui foutre un coup dans les côtes non ?

-Non.

-Tchhh.

-C'est ça, retourne donc là bas et découpe moi tout ça. Je m'occupe de lui.

Itachi sortait de sa torpeur, se sentant un peu lourd, les voix s'embrouillant dans sa tête. Face à lui il distingua la silhouette de Naruto. Encore mal réveillé il crut voir quelqu'un d'autre, et le sourire qu'il lui offrit irrita Sasuke qui s'en alla en jurant alors que Naruto le vit lui tendre la main. Itachi la posa sur son épaule puisque l'autre était à son niveau.

-Sishui, tu es revenu ?

Sasuke se retourna vers son frère, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. De ce qu'il en savait, son frère avait tué son cousin, alors pourquoi un tel sourire ? Naruto leva la main vers lui pour lui dire de partir, écoutant l'aîné qui avait enchaîné.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! si tu savais le rêve que j'ai fait je…

-Je suis Naruto.

Et en même temps que le blond le lui disait, sa vue devint moins brouillée, sa poitrine devint plus lourde et sa face redevint mélancolique. Sa main s'enleva, et il toussa un peu, gardant les yeux sur lui pour vérifier qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Naruto le regardait avec bienveillance, il ressentait pour lui de la sympathie malgré le mal qu'il avait pu faire à Sasuke, qui, plus loin, était en train de se poser des questions sans fin. Mais Naruto ne pouvait faire autrement s'il le croyait, même si cela le dérangeait de ne pouvoir haïr autant qu'il le devrait le pire ennemi de son ami. Itachi sortit un cachet qu'il avala tout rond, reposant l'arrière de son crâne. Sa vue baissait encore, sa poitrine le brûlait, mais de cela suivit un bien être qui se vit sur sa face, et Itachi entrouvrit les yeux sur Naruto qui le fixait toujours. Il faisait nuit noire alentour, et s'il l'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était parce que Naruto s'était encapuchonné. Son cousin aussi avait cette habitude parce qu'il disait toujours avoir froid, surtout dans les quartiers Uchiha. Il était vrai que lui aussi avait un peu froid, et tout en pensant cela, il continua de le fixer ce qui ne dérangea pas Naruto qui eut plutôt un regard bienveillant même si souvent il se disait que ce gars avait aussi du tuer des innocents.

-Tu viens manger Itachi ? ce soir, viande au menu !

-Désolé pour…

-On a été chassé avec Sasuke ! Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil complice, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. On a trouvé un…

-USURATONKACHI !!! RAMENE TOI !!!! s'il vient pas laisse le. Sasuke n'avait pas raté une miette de l'échange, il détestait ça.

-Pfff, celui là alors. Tu viens ?

Naruto lui tendit la main. Main qu'il mit un moment à prendre car il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne l'avait traité avec tant de gentillesse, surtout en sachant ce dont il avait été l'auteur. Naruto resta près de lui, surveillant du coin de l'œil s'il tenait sur ses jambes, il pouvait le deviner. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son petit frère qui bouillait de colère à leur vue. Itachi se pencha à l'oreille du blond, lui glissant gentiment qu'il devrait être moins prévenant avec lui. Naruto souffla en haussant les épaules, prenant place près du feu.

-Il faudra changer de place de…

-Comme si on avait besoin que tu nous le dises.

-Sasuke, il a bien le droit de parler.

-Non.

-T'arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ? ouh ! quel regard, j'ai peur !

-Imbécile.

-Haha. Aller, j'ai faim !!! dites ! si demain on allait vers un village où il y aurait des ramens ? j'ai faim de ramen !!! rien que d'y penser j'en bave !!!

-Dobe.

-Ouais bon mais j'en peux plus moi ! ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que j'en ai pas eu ! Un… Mais le bruit de son ventre termina sa phrase, faisant sourire l'aîné et exaspérant le cadet.

-Tsss.

-Il y a un petit village non loin d'ici. On pourra y faire une halte demain avant de continuer pour se trouver un autre terrain.

-YATTA !! Je t'adore !!!

Naruto regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Sasuke s'était rembrunit et Itachi le regardait les yeux ronds. Il termina sa phrase en riant jaune, plongeant sur la nourriture pour se la fermer dorénavant. Sasuke n'ouvrit plus vraiment la bouche, grognant juste par moment. Naruto fit profil bas, et il alla sans se faire prier, dormir dans ses bras après que Sasuke se soit éloigné dans son coin habituel. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur cohabitation d'avec Itachi qui avait encore disparu, ils ne savaient où. Mais le cas Itachi le préoccupait moins que celui de Sasuke. Il pouvait sentir sa colère et son exaspération. Il n'aimait pas être en guerre comme ça avec le brun. Il préférait les éclats au silence, et cela depuis toujours. Alors, prudemment, il préféra commencer, quitte à recevoir une bonne engueulade voire plus.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne réfléchissais pas.

-…

-J't'jure Sasuke…j'ai pas fais exprès.

-T'as pas fais exprès de bien l'aimer ? c'est ça ?

-Je…tu sais…

-Non mais tu vas me le dire.

-…je suis désolé Sasuke…mais moi je ne peux que lui en vouloir de t'avoir fais du mal…autrement…autrement je n'ai rien contre lui.

-…

-Sasuke.

-Ça devrait être suffisant pour le détester.

-…je sais ce que c'est que d'être détester Sasuke. S'il dit vrai…il n'y a aucune raison de…

-Hn. Je sais. Dors Dobe.

-…tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-…

-Sasuke…tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Un peu. Ne t'approche pas trop de lui quand même, on ne sait jamais…l'envie lui reprendra peut être de te donner à l'Akatsuki.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça. Il a tué des gens, peut être aussi des innocents…mais quand tu écoutes ce qu'il a dit…je…j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

-…il aurait du me tuer avec, au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à supporter tout ça.

-Le problème c'est que toi, il t'aime beaucoup trop.

-…

Naruto le sentit se raidir et regretta de le lui avoir dit. Sasuke quant à lui ne cesser de revoir bien des souvenirs de son enfance. De mémoire il n'avait jamais pu haïr son aîné jusqu'à l'hécatombe qu'il causa. Il eut un frisson à ce souvenir, ne savant plus quoi penser. Naruto se dégagea un peu, se tournant à demi et le prenant à demi contre lui. C'était si rare qu'il le faisait. Alors Sasuke laissa sa face se perdre dans sa gorge, profitant de sa tiédeur. Il détestait être fleur bleu de cette manière, mais il n'arrivait plus à faire autrement. Surtout quand Naruto ne le rejetait pas. Le blond s'endormit finalement, mais son sommeil à lui ne vient pas. Il resta à mirer les cieux, dévisageant avec une certaine tension l'astre bien rond y étincelant. Encore plus que d'habitude il était inquiet lors de ces soirées.

Naruto se réveilla en douceur, comme chaque matin. Bien au chaud contre Sasuke, il resta là à végéter quelques minutes, laissant ses yeux encore engourdis accrocher la beauté d'une goutte de rosée sur une feuille ou la fuite malicieuse des derniers petits veilleurs de nuit. L'ambiance était calme et paresseuse, une invitation même à la fainéantise. Se redressant en douceur pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il inspecta les alentours d'un regard, baillant en silence. Itachi s'affairait déjà alors que le soleil dardait à peine ses premiers rayons. Naruto s'extirpa de son matelas made in Uchiha et se rendit vers celui préparant le petit déj. Il s'installa sur une souche, l'observant sans rien dire. Itachi finit par le fixer dans les yeux, attendant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Je voulais m'excuser à la place de Sasuke.

-…il n'y a pas de raison. Je comprends qu'il puisse me haïr.

-Ça fait un moment que je me demande ça.

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment peut-on en venir à la conclusion qu'il faut prendre autant de vie ?

-Je te l'ai expliqué la raison.

-Oui tu l'as fait. Mais quand même…

-…

-Pour se décider à passer à l'acte, il y a plus qu'un pas à franchir non ? comment as-tu pu te forger un tel esprit.

-…si tu veux savoir…le soir où j'ai tué tout mon clan, j'ai cru devenir fou. J'ai même essayé d'en finir avec Sasuke. Je n'ai pas pu. J'en ai pleuré d'être si faible et de lui imposer un tel avenir.

-Tu n'étais pas faible Itachi. Tu étais humain.

-…

-Tu dois l'être encore pour tout ce que tu supportes.

-…le troisième m'a toujours dis que j'étais un homme de paix. Pourtant…

-Hm ?

-J'ai tant de sang sur les mains.

Le feu crépita, et il rajouta des branchages, ravivant la flamme et par la même des souvenirs qu'il ensevelissait depuis son enfance. Les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux anthracite, laissant sur son visage quelques couleurs qu'il n'avait pas. Itachi attachait à présent sa chevelure avec soin, se fichant de nouveau dans un silence mortel.

-Moi je n'en ai pas autant que toi, je n'ai même tué personne au village…pourtant l'on m'y haït autant que toi.

-…tu portes Kyubi.

-Oui. C'est mon fardeau. Celui qu'on m'a confié et que je porterai jusqu'à ma mort pour le bien de tous.

-…tu veux connaître le mien, c'est ça ?

-…Naruto lui offrit juste un sourire pour l'encourager à parler. Il désirait mieux connaître cet homme dont l'on disait être un démon mais dont il n'avait vu qu'une grande force recouvert d'une couche de fragilité.

-Un soir…

-…

-Un soir je suis rentrée de mission après une petite mission en dehors du village. La maison était en effervescence. Ils cherchaient Sasuke qui avait disparu. Itachi ferma les yeux, revivant sans doute la scène, et Naruto eut du mal à lui dire simplement :

-Et ?

-…je connaissais bien Sasuke. Il avait toujours été très proche de moi…je me souviens même de la première fois où je l'ai vu…un sourire si tendre, des yeux si innocents…tout ça si différents du monde dans lequel j'avais jusque là vécu…c'est ce jour là, le jour de sa naissance…que j'ai décidé réellement de toujours préservé cette paix dans laquelle on vivait et qui avait vu naître cet Uchiha. J'adore mon petit frère…il était tout pour moi, et j'avais décidé que je pourrais tout subir tant qu'il serait là. Mais…

-…

-Mais ce jour là…lorsqu'il a disparu…je l'ai retrouvé. Il n'était pas allé loin. Il était dans ma chambre et dormait sur mon futon que ma mère avait rangé dans mon placard et qui portait mon odeur. Il y dormait profondément et mon père l'a réveillé et réprimandé fortement.

-Parce qu'il dormait là ?

-C'était sa raison. Mais mon père détestait nous voir proche. Ce soir là, quand je me suis interposé pour qu'il ne lui cri plus dessus et que j'ai expliqué à Sasuke de ne plus faire ça, il m'a amené avec lui. Mon père m'a dit que mon petit frère n'était rien comparé à moi si ce n'était qu'une pièce de rechange. Je n'ai pas compris ce jour là, je savais juste que je détestais comment il en parlait. J'ai décidé dès le lendemain d'aider Sasuke à devenir plus fort plus vite. Ça n'a fait devenir mon père que plus sombre et froid envers mon petit frère.

-Et quand as-tu décidé tout ça ?

-Tout ça ?

-De tuer tout le monde.

-…je ne voulais pas vraiment. Mais plus les réunions passaient, plus je voyais que la paix ne tenait qu'à un fil, je voyais aussi ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse à mon propre frère. Je ne voulais pas. Même si je le pouvais je ne le voulais pas. J'ai été convoqué par le troisième, c'était un matin.

-Le troisième ?

-Il se doutait…le quatrième lui en avait parlé et depuis il surveillait les Uchiha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ces deux hommes étaient des hommes de paix, ils prenaient les décisions les plus difficiles pour faire durer cette paix si dure à instaurer. J'ai décidé plus tard de faire comme eux. De prendre une décision qui m'a tué aussi en partie. Le troisième m'avait parlé et malgré le fait que j'étais un Uchiha, j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui…seulement…seulement c'était mon clan. Mais je ne pouvais trahir mes convictions, même aux dépens de ma famille. J'étais alors entre deux feux…

-Sasuke a du le sentir non ?

-Oui, lui a vu, car pour lui j'étais bien plus qu'une arme…et je ne pouvais déjà plus le tuer de mes mains…c'était impossible. A chaque fois que je voyais ses yeux…non, je ne pouvais pas et j'ai bien essayé…et je me suis haï…haï de ce que je lui laissais…j'ai été faible mais pour moi, c'était juste impossible.

-Je pense que tu n'aurais jamais pu.

-Huhu, tu as raison. J'aime trop mon frère pour ça.

Le regard d'Itachi était devenu doux, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres si peu habituées à sourire. Pour la première fois il laissait transparaître d'autres émotions que son air froid et impénétrable qu'il offrait tout le temps, surtout en présence de Sasuke. Naruto se rendait compte que cet homme avait passé sa vie à être seul et à faire des choix qui faisait qu'on le haïssait pour de simples mensonges. Il n'était finalement pas si loin de lui, et il sentait envers lui un élan de sympathie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir.

-Et que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

-…Le regard d'Itachi devint plus sombre et mélancolique.

-Il a bien du y en avoir des choses non ? tu nous a parlé de Madara, de ce qui t'a poussé à tuer, mais tu ne nous as rien dis sur tout ce qu'il y avait avant ?

-…j'avais mon meilleur ami, c'était mon cousin. Je l'aimais beaucoup lui aussi. Lorsque je lui ai dis que le clan ne voulait qu'une chose de moi : que je tue Sasuke, lui prenne ses yeux pour atteindre un stade de Sharingan ultime et qu'ensuite je détruise Konoha…il m'a dit : « tout le clan n'attend que ça de toi ».

-…

-Il me l'a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il me disait rien que par ce regard que je n'avais pas à hésiter que je devais tuer mon frère et tout ce qui suivrait…mon meilleur ami me disait cela. Le soutient que j'avais toujours eu…je lui ai donné une baffe, il a répondu, on s'est battu, mais après quelques coups je me suis arrêté…je ne l'ai pas tué, je ne pouvais pas, je suis partie avant de le faire…je l'aimais. C'est impensable de faire du mal aux gens que l'on aime…mais parfois on y est obligé…pour leur propre bien.

-…sur ça, Sasuke est pareil que toi. Même si parfois on se demande ce qu'il en pense vraiment.

-Huhu. Itachi riait doucement, pouffant plus qu'autre chose, comme si un rire franc lui était interdit. Cette manière de faire rendait son image encore plus calme et douce, et Naruto aimait bien ça, ça l'apaisait.

-Et que c'est-il passé par la suite Itachi ?

-Par la suite…j'ai tué Sishui…

-Sishui ?

-Mon cousin…mon meilleur ami.

-A ta tête je me doute que tu n'étais pas pour.

-…il m'a emmené dans un coin désert, il m'a attaqué, prétextant qu'il devait devenir plus fort pour arriver là où je n'allais pas. Je me suis défendu…jusqu'à ce qu'il dise qu'il tuerait mon frère. Alors…je l'ai tué. Et…Sishui a sourit.

-Un sourire ?

-Oui. Un magnifique sourire. J'étais détruit. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Moi-même j'avais envi de mourir, je ne comprenais pas, je m'en voulais, je me détestai. Un homme est alors apparu, me lorgnant moi et le corps et me disant juste que les Uchiha ne changeaient pas. Il est parti et moi je suis resté là. Je ne saurais même pas te dire combien de temps

-Dis-moi Itachi, pourquoi tu ne dis pas tout ça à Sasuke ?

-…Sasuke me hait…Sasuke pense que le clan était tout…d'une certaine manière je préfère lui faire croire que j'ai été le plus pourri de l'histoire.

-…mais tu seras toujours seul.

-C'est ce que j'ai choisi. Comment lui faire croire que nos parents puissent avoir pu penser cela de lui…j'ai toujours préféré qu'il pense avoir un frère totalement fou. J'ai toujours pensé…que ça lui ferait moins mal. Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-…pourquoi tu me crois Naruto ?

-Simplement…parce que lorsque tu me parles de tout ça…je lis dans tes yeux que tout est vrai. Depuis que je suis petit j'ai pris l'habitude de déceler le vrai du faux en regardant les gens dans les yeux lorsqu'ils me parlaient de telles choses…je voyais souvent de la haine…je n'ai connu que très peu de regard différents. Mais là je ne vois que beaucoup de tristesse et surtout beaucoup d'amour.

-…

-Et qu'est ce qu'il y a eu après ?

-…après j'ai pensé à le ramener…à me faire blâmer…et dans sa main j'ai vu un morceau de papier qu'il avait essayé d'enlever de sa poche. Je l'ai pris, je l'ai lu. Il me disait qu'il était désolé de m'avoir fait le tué. Il savait que face à moi il perdrait toujours et que j'étais bien trop juste pour faire semblant de perdre. Il était si fier et si décidé…par moment tu me fais penser à lui. Il y a dit qu'il n'avait vu que cette manière là de m'aider à accomplir le reste, il savait que j'obtiendrais sans doute le mangekyou grâce à cela. Sishui m'avait écrit qu'il m'offrait là la chance de sauver mon petit frère, la seule personne qui réussissait à m'attendrir encore assez pour sourire. Il aurait voulu m'aider autrement, il avait peur d'être une gêne…quel idiot. Quel idiot de m'avoir fait ça.

-Ne t'en veux pas.

-…

-S'il est mort avec le sourire, alors il est mort heureux, et même s'il y avait sans doute d'autres solutions, pour lui il a réussi.

-…sauve le pour moi…c'était là la dernière phrase de sa lettre.

-C'est ce qui t'as décidé.

-Oui. J'ai fais en sorte que l'on pense cela être un suicide. Puis, j'ai mis quelques jours à retrouver l'homme qui lui avait dis comment activé le mangekyou…je l'ai rencontré. Mais cet homme voulait lui aussi d'une certaine manière recréer cette guerre. J'ai été voir le troisième, je lui ais tout expliqué et je lui ais dis que je me chargeais de tout. Il n'a pas voulu. Il m'a dit d'attendre, d'être sage, de ne pas me précipiter…

-Il était très têtu.

-Oui, beaucoup trop. Je n'ai pas agi de suite, j'avais encore un espoir. Mais quand j'ai jugé qu'il n'y avait plus que moi qui pouvais agir, j'ai tombé les masques et…j'ai tué mon clan.

-…

-J'ai fini par venir chez moi. C'était la dernière demeure, l'endroit le plus dur à en exterminer les occupants. J'ai tué mes parents tout d'abord. Itachi ferma les yeux, revivant cette scène jour après jour. Lorsque j'ai voulu tué mon père…ma mère s'est interposée. Jamais je n'oublierai. Jamais. Son visage, son attitude…tout ça…ce sera gravé en moi jusqu'à ce que je meure à mon tour. Tué mon père fut un peu plus simple, cela faisait un moment que je n'arrivai plus à le suivre…mais mère…et puis…Sasuke est rentré.

-…

-J'ai essayé de le tuer…c'était convenu…je n'ai pas pu…vraiment pas pu…et dans ses yeux j'ai vu l'horreur que je venais de commettre, j'ai vu que jamais plus il ne sourirait pour moi…je suis mort cette nuit là.

-…

-J'ai fui, je suis parti voir le troisième, voir tous ceux qu'il fallait que je vois pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, que personne ne tenterait de le tuer …j'ai tout fait pour le préserver…tout.

-…pour haïr autant…il a fallu aimer au même niveau.

Naruto savait que c'était pour cela que la haine des villageois sur lui avait toujours été autant vivace, Kyubi leur avait arraché à la vie tant de personne aimée, il avait même pris la vie d'un Kage adulé. Aujourd'hui il pouvait comprendre avoir été l'objet d'une telle haine, même si celle-ci avait été mal dirigée. Il comprenait surtout que même un ninja, génie qui plus est, ne pouvait se départir de ses sentiments comme on avait voulu leur apprendre dès l'académie. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie d'atteindre son but. Il voulait pouvoir veiller sur tout ces gens. Lui aussi, il appartiendrait à ce cercle s'il le fallait. Attrapant une tasse de café, il partit voir Sasuke. S'accroupissant à coté de lui, il posa la tasse non loin de sa main, souriant devant la larme qui s'écoulait lentement sur la face blême, en chuchotant le plus doucement possible, il s'adressa au faux endormi :

-J'espère que tu n'en as pas perdu une miette.

-…

-Quoi ? tu ne crois rien de cette histoire ?

-…

-Je me demande si Itachi a tellement changé…il devait être sympa dans le temps non ? En tout cas, j'aurais pas aimer avoir du faire ses choix. Il a choisit d'être seul toute sa vie. Il a toujours était seul sauf quand il était avec toi et se Sishui.

-Tais…toi.

-C'est pire que moi…pire que toi.

-…

-Il est l'instigateur de sa propre perte. Il a tout vécu et tout pris. Il s'est plongé dans cette nuit sans fin de son propre chef. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu.

-… lentement Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux.

-Ouais…ça doit être dur.

-Toi tu aurais pu. Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un murmure qui ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Hein ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais agis ainsi ?

-…

-Que j'aurais tué tant de gens pour en sauver tant d'autres ? je crois que tu ne me connais pas bien encore mon vieux.

-Tss, tu aurais essayé de sauver tout le monde.

-Bingo.

-Baka. Mais Sasuke savait que c'était pour de tels choix qu'il l'admirait.

-Hahaha, bon allez, c'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller.

-…Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Je continuerais comme je l'ai toujours fait.

-…

-Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai entendu ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu puisses le comprendre. Que tu puisses lui sourire rien qu'une fois ?

-…

-Fais ton choix. C'est ta vie. Juste une chose Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour le haïr comme tu le fais.

Naruto le laissa la, retournant auprès de l'autre Uchiha qui ne pouvait les voir. Ils avaient continués de chuchoter et le blond n'était pas sur que l'ainé puisse les avoir entendu. Mais dans le silence du matin, tout était si calme que tout était possible, peut être était-ce pour ça que le brun souriait en coin. Deux heures plus tard, ils prirent route, marchant en dehors des sentiers battus, ils n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Itachi menait la danse sous la méfiance totale de Sasuke qui s'attendait toujours au pire malgré ce qu'il avait entendu. Son frère ne fit rien de répréhensible, n'ouvrant la bouche que si Naruto lui parlait ou si lui l'envoyait bouler pour avoir une quelconque information. En fait il ne cessait de l'observer, retrouvant en son aîné des gestes et attitudes qu'il avait eus dans sa jeunesse. Il retrouvait celui que son frère cachait depuis des années derrière une carapace mais qu'il montrait parfois inconsciemment. Il prenait notamment soin de Naruto, lui rappelant celui qu'il avait été avec lui que bien trop douloureusement. L'attitude du blond l'agaçait fortement, il détestait le voir bien s'entendre avec son aîné. Sasuke cependant ne disait rien. S'il ne pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir fait ce choix, il se savait faible. Et avant toute chose, avant de s'en prendre à Konoha, du moins à ceux qui avait fais tant de mal à sa famille d'après l'histoire de son frère, il devait s'occuper des deux derniers Uchiha lui faisant face.

Ne prenant que peu de repos, ils mirent tout de même quelques jours à atteindre leur but, restant parfois sur place et s'entraînant. Sasuke engagea même un combat sans prévenir avec Itachi lorsque celui-ci resta trop près de Naruto à lui murmurer des choses dont on l'avait écarté. Plus les jours passés, et plus il avait la sensation qu'il se passait des choses entre ces deux là. Il détestait ça. Naruto n'avait rien dit, boudant juste quelques heures. Itachi avait accepté le combat sans autres cérémonies, commentant par moment ce qu'il fallait qu'il améliore, l'énervant plus encore. Ils mirent bien deux semaines à atteindre le point de chute que visait Itachi. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une zone marécageuse, recouverte par endroit de brume et par d'autres d'humus boueux. Il y faisait froid et lourd, sombre et humide. Itachi s'engagea sur un chemin tortueux, et pour la première fois il parla de son propre chef.

-Nous allons bientôt y arriver.

-Uughhh.

-Naruto !

Sasuke avait passé une main sur Naruto qui s'était plié en deux, supportant une douleur dans l'estomac qui lui rappelait des coups de kunaïs. Ça faisait mal, le chakra de Kyubi se mit à l'envelopper doucement et il repoussa Sasuke pour que rien ne lui arrive de mal, car la sensation bizarre qui le prenait n'était pas normale et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

-Tu ne pourras pas nous suivre si tu ne te contrôles pas.

-Que…uuugh…

-Na…

-Ici l'énergie est mise à vif. Je suppose que tu le sens aussi Sasuke ?

-…

-C'est un endroit où tu ne pourras entrer Naruto. Seul moi et Sasuke pourrons le faire pour le moment. Tu as à supporter une masse d'énergie bien trop supérieure à la notre.

-Il ne restera pas seul Itachi ! Sasuke dévisager son frère avec colère.

-Je devrais vous attendre ? mais je vais faire quoi en attendant ? Naruto venait de repousser une nouvelle fois Sasuke du bout des doigts, pantelant, se tenant la gorge comme si cela allait l'aider à respirer.

-Entraîner-toi, domine-le…

-Facile à dire…Si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Alors…reste en dehors de la zone limite. Celle où tu ne craindras rien. Et puis…vois…plus loin.

Le brun s'était retourné sur le blond, le fixant droit dans les yeux, et Naruto compris de quoi il parlait. Itachi lui avait appris comment faire. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui avait poussé Sasuke à l'attaquer pendant des heures. Même s'il ne maîtrisait parfaitement la chose, il aurait d'après la situation un moment pour s'y affairer.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il…

-Oh ça va ! je suis pas une chochotte !! je peux encore rester seul cinq minutes.

-C'est pas cinq minutes Usuratonkachi !!

-Sasuke.

-Quoi ? sa réponse claqua sèche, mais Itachi ne tiqua même pas.

-Si je vous ai conduis là, c'est parce que je voulais vous faire comprendre.

-…

-Vous le sentez non ?

-Pour le sentir…ça nous prends à la gorge.

-S'entraîner ici décuple plus rapidement vos forces, cela grâce à l'atmosphère particulière du lieu. Ce terrain est un condensé d'énergie qui révélera la votre.

-Sasuke…vas-y.

-…

-Vas !

-…si quand je reviens tu n'es plus là…

-Ouais ouais, blablabla, allez, dégagez de là.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ? le blond comme souvent le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Même si tu nous rejoins, j'aimerais que tu n'entres pas.

-…

-Là haut…il y a un lieu qui appartient aux Uchiha. C'est là que nous serons. Si tu y parviens, n'entre pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais faire subir à Sasuke un entraînement…et je ne veux ni qu'il soit gêné par ta présence, ni que tu interviennes.

-…tu me le laisses vivant hein ?

-…s'il ne survit pas, alors c'est que je m'étais fais des idées.

-Tu m'inquiètes là.

-Jamais on ne me demande mon avis ? Naruto tu montes avec nous et…

-Teme. L'insulte n'était rien de moins qu'une invitation à ce qu'il se taise. Ce qu'il fit d'un regard noir en jaugeant celui bien bleu et vif.

-Hn ?

-Si je te revois pas vivant, c'est moi qui te tuerais !

-Hmpf…J'aime la logique de ce que tu viens de dire.

-Hahahaha. Maintenant, allez-y. Je vais rester ici et je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Itachi reprit route, sans un regard en arrière. Sasuke l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête et de mettre ses pas dans ceux de son frère. Naruto recula de quelques pas, attendant de les voir disparaître au coin de l'escalier brut de la petite butte qu'ils avaient emprunté. Il voulut tourner les talons, sortir de cette moiteur qui le rendait malade, mais il en fut autrement, la voix de Kyubi s'élevant dans les brumes de son esprit.

-Ne bouge pas.

-Pourquoi…je…je me sens pas bien…je…il faut…que je sorte de…

-Si tu sors de ce marais, qu'y aura-t-il de changer ?

-…

-Je croyais que tu voulais pouvoir être fort.

-…depuis quand tu…me maternes toi ? Naruto cherchait à respirer, mais plus il essayait, plus il avait du mal.

-Depuis que j'ai accepté le fait que si tu meurs, je meurs aussi baka. Prendre le contrôle total de ton corps reste ma seule option satisfaisante autrement.

-…ouais, mais tu sais pas si mon corps supportera toute ton énergie, alors tu te calmes.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne fais rien Naruto.

-Pff...haha…dis plutôt que tu…attends que…je devienne plus fort…et tu…en profiteras. Le renard ne répondit pas ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son stress.

-Si tu pars maintenant, tu seras plus faible que lui.

Naruto s'arrêta. Son souffle était coupé, son regard fixe, il n'y avait bien plus que son cœur qui s'affolait. Le démon avait marqué un point. Il serait plus faible que Sasuke. Peu importait l'histoire de chakra, s'il n'arrivait à en user à sa guise et à sa convenance, alors ça ne lui servait à rien. Se mordant la lèvre, se tenant le ventre d'une main, Naruto retourna près de l'escalier, le contournant par le dessous pour s'abriter sous les grandes roches qui en composait la base. Il trouva un abri, il y prit place, sur de bientôt s'évanouir tellement la pression était grande. Naruto cherchait son souffle, se forçant à réfléchir sur ce qu'il ferait une fois habitué à l'atmosphère du lieu.

Sasuke voyait le dos de son frère. Juste en face de lui, il pouvait observer le balancement de sa chevelure sur son dos qui lui avait paru si large enfant et qui lui laissait une impression de fragilité en l'instant. Depuis quand le monstre imbattable lui semblait-il être un simple homme fatigué et las ? il se rabroua mentalement, fixant de nouveau, ne distinguant pas le symbole Uchiha qui aurait du être là comme sur son haut à lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il battait la tête de droite à gauche doucement, se condamnant lui-même de ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il doutait de plus en plus.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas été à fond. Ce ne sera plus le cas.

-… le brun se rembrunit devant l'information, car jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait qu'à peine pu le toucher quelque rare fois.

-Je t'aiderai à t'améliorer encore, mais tu n'auras aucun repos. Il faut faire vite.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je te batte à ce point là ?

Comment lui avouer qu'il s'était préparé à mourir de sa main dès qu'il s'était enfui pour lui laisser la vie sauve ? Itachi eut juste un petit rictus, continuant de monter les marches toujours aussi calmement. L'idée lui était souvent venue de défier Madara, peut être même de mêler au combat son frère pour faire un deux contre un. Mais si l'un d'eux n'avait le même niveau de pupille, alors il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas envi de rêver. Et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait n'arrangeait en rien ses espoirs, bientôt, il le savait, il ne serait qu'une gêne dans les jambes de son frère. Il en était sur, ce qu'il n'avait pu accomplir, Sasuke y arriverait.

-Pas plus de deux mois pour me battre.

-…pour te tuer plutôt.

-Huhu. Je te le souhaite petit frère.

-Ça n'a pas répondu à ma question.

Itachi l'ignora encore, sachant pertinemment que le seul moyen de pouvoir tout donner contre son frère était de concentrer ses dernières forces et de lui faire peur au point qu'il n'en deviendrait que plus fort. Sasuke avait marqué un temps en entendant sa réponse, même s'il avait ri, Itachi avait été sérieux sur ce souhait. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi voulait-il donc mourir ainsi ? croyait-il que cela aller tout arranger ? Rien ne répondait à ses questions si s'en n'était d'autres. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, la route semblait sans fin. Une plateforme se dessina, le symbole Uchiha étant reproduit sur le sol, à moitié effacé par l'âge et la nature. Itachi continua sans un regard, contournant quelques piliers à terre et gravissant un nouvel escalier. Sasuke le suivit, redressant la tête, ne voulant pas lui montrer que l'atmosphère commençait à le faire souffrir.

-Tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Une fois avec père.

-Et ensuite ?

-…deux trois fois.

-Qu'as-tu fais après les avoir tous tués ?

-…j'ai été affairé à quelques affaires, j'ai du m'occuper de quelques autres aussi. J'ai fini par retourner vers Madara…

-Pour le surveiller c'est ça ?

-…

-Double jeu avec qui Itachi ?

-…Konoha. J'ai toujours été en contact avec le troisième…plus ou moins.

-…il savait vraiment tous ?

-Le savoir maintenant ne t'avancera pas plus.

-Je pense que si.

-…il est l'une des rares personnes qui avait eu ma confiance.

Deux bonnes heures passèrent avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Excavé à même le sommet rocheux, il y avait une énorme salle. Sans un regard en arrière pour voir s'il le suivrait ou non, Itachi s'y engouffra. Sasuke resta à l'entrée quelques secondes, regardant l'énorme symbole Uchiha gravé et dont la peinture n'était plus qu'un pâle souvenir. Il fixa l'intérieur de la salle, ne sentant plus la présence de son frère. C'était une erreur que de l'avoir laissé ainsi, maintenant il en était sur, il n'attendait plus qu'il ne rentre pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Laissant échapper un rire bref et moqueur, il prit son katana en main et fit le premier pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

voilà pour l'ombre lol. Kisame est bien mort pour ceux qui aurait un doute, voilà à quoi a servi Karin.

à suivre.


	10. Chap10 : Gaara no Subaku

**merci Elendil ;)**

**vous trouvez le chap précédent meilleurs que tous les autres pour la plupart...à mon avis, dans la suite de l'histoire y'en aura des beaucoup mieux lol mais ça c'est mon avis perso, bref merci quand même de suivre et d'aimer à ce point. sur ce bonne lecture, voici la suite.**

**

* * *

**

**A deux**

**Chap 10 : Gaara no subaku**

**Résumé : l'ombre était Itachi (qui n'avait pas compris mdr) et Sasuke à la demande de Naruto et vu les circonstances accepte de mauvaise grâce de ne pas le tuer de suite. Itachi leur propose un entraînement intensif, vu qu'il s'est grillé à l'Akatsuki et qu'il a tué Kisame. Naruto quant à lui remarque l'état physique de ce prétendu ennemi.**

La froideur de la nuit laissait dormir certaines odeurs infectes du marais. Naruto marchait à travers celui-ci, se retenant comme un malade de grimper jusqu'au sommet du Mont Uchiha comme il l'avait nommé de son propre chef. Il s'ennuyait, il en avait marre. Seul depuis il ne savait même plus quand, il dormait encore mal sans Sasuke près de lui. L'atmosphère particulière du lieu n'était plus un problème, il pouvait à présent bouger normalement, alors il s'était rendu à droite et à gauche, cherchant sans cesse de nouvelles activités, de nouvelles sources d'inspiration pour s'entraîner. Et depuis une bonne semaine à présent il essayait sans cesse de mettre au point sa nouvelle idée. Il n'y arrivait pas, il avait besoin d'une quantité de chakra personnel important, beaucoup trop. Pour ce qu'il voulait faire, il ne devait pas utiliser celui de Kyubi, du moins pas comme il le faisait habituellement. Et pour la centième fois de la semaine, il se réveillait à même le sol inconfortable, voyant à peine les étoiles à cause de la brume et des nuages. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux dévièrent vers le sommet de la montagne où avaient disparu les deux autres. Doucement il souffla. Naruto aurait aimé aller leur demander conseil, en particulier à Itachi. Mais ce dernier lui avait interdit de les déranger. Il se restreignit donc comme il l'avait tant de fois déjà fait.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa vagabonder comme le lui avait appris Itachi. Pour changer d'air, il se reproduisait à des kilomètres de là, marchant à travers des forêts à l'aspect impénétrable et mystérieuses, longeant des plages bordées de soleil ou gravissant des montagnes enneigées. Sa solitude lui pesait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il repensa à ses amis. Il avait envi d'en voir un en particulier, de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Un sourire s'étala sur sa face fatiguée. Il fit ce qu'il savait maintenant si bien faire et se retrouva les pieds baignant dans une mer de sable fin et encore tiède de la chaleur ardente du matin. La lune laissait une lueur fantomatique sur les dunes, mais de lui aucune ombre. A mesure qu'il avançait son sourire s'élargissait. Il avait passé la porte des gardes sans trop de mal, ce qui l'inquiétait assez. Il pouvait voir des gens courir un peu partout, l'air affolés, alors que d'autres sortaient pour regarder vers le ciel. Ne voyant rien de là où il était, les voyant se précipiter, il suivit la foule. Cela l'inquiétant vraiment lorsqu'il entendit des explosions, il grimpa rapidement sur une maison, rejoignant le toit et cherchant pourquoi ils regardaient tous en l'air. Gaara était là. Il n'était pas seul.

Tournoyant dans le ciel, un oiseau étrange cherchait sa faiblesse. Gaara défendait le village, se protégeant lui-même, ça avait l'air d'être à son avantage. Naruto y crut quelques instants avant que tout ne s'écroule. Une explosion immense se fit entendre, il vit Gaara tomber. L'oiseau le prit dans son bec et partit. Il hurla comme beaucoup d'autres, mais là où lui disait Gaara, les autres utilisaient plutôt Kazekage sama. Naruto se mit à courir, se faisant souffler par quelques bombes qui ne firent que brouiller son image, lâchées par l'homme en manteau pour ne pas être suivi. Il perdait du terrain et entendit d'autres cris. Sachant que sous cette forme incomplète il ne pourrait rien faire de bien important pour l'aider, il changea de trajectoire. le kidnappeur était déjà loin, tourbillonnant au dessus de la mer de sable, se découpant dans la lune haute. Naruto se releva, continuant de courir à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il arriva là où il avait été, il trouva Kankuro dans le sable et un long sillon dans le sable. Les deux hommes de l'Akatsuki avait disparu.

-Kankuro ! ça va ?

-…Na…ruto ? c'est toi ? l'homme à terre essayait de distinguer dans la pénombre s'il ne se trompait pas, mais ce regard, il ne connaissait que le jeune homme de Konoha pour le porter de cette manière.

-Ça va ? qu'est ce que je peux faire ! qu'est…

-Ramène…mon frère.

Naruto hocha de la tête, déterminé. Et juste avant de se dissiper, il entendu de nouveau ce mot qui lui avait paru si bizarre : Kazekage. Ils l'adressaient en faveur de Gaara. Son poing se serra tout comme son cœur. Sa jalousie ne dura pas, il était heureux que son ami ait pu obtenir un tel poste et sa colère était des plus fortes lorsqu'il vit que le malheur le touchait encore une fois. Les étoiles brillaient toujours au dessus de sa tête, le ciel était toujours le même. Rien n'avait changé ici, alors que là bas ce n'était pas le cas. De retour dans son corps, il jeta un coup d'œil au sommet, il ne pouvait pas les déranger. Il fallait qu'il progresse. Pourtant, il ne devait pas perdre de temps, il devait savoir où aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Un clone monta pour lui jusqu'au sommet, alors qu'il n'attendit pas plus pour s'élancer vers Suna, faute d'un autre point de chute pour le moment. Le clone, une fois arrivé au sommet, s'était arrêté à l'entrée à bout de souffle. Il avait couru tout du long. Itachi sortit alors de la pénombre de la salle et le retrouva à l'entrée :

-Que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai…ufff…besoin…uufff ffu…de savoir…

-Bois. Itachi venait de lui lancer une gourde.

-'rci.

-Alors ?

-Tout à l'heure j'étais à Suna, je voulais voir Gaara. Gaara étant Itchibi…Ils étaient deux. Où l'on-t-il emmené ?

-…

-VITE !

Dans la poussière du sol Itachi lui fit rapidement un plan. Le clone suivait le tout avec attention et disparut avant de prendre quelconque infos sur ceux qu'il allait combattre. Itachi rentra rejoindre son frère, se promettant de ne rien lui dire tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi ce qu'il lui apprenait pour le moment. Naruto recevant l'information changea de direction, deux heures après son départ, fonçant toujours plus vite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sautait toujours plus loin, poussant ses compétences à ses limites. Elle ne voulait ralentir personne, continuant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Suna, découvrant Kankuro affaibli et le village en effervescence. Ils étaient partis, suivis par une vieille qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle se plaignait de tout et critiquait tout autant, se moquant pertinemment d'eux. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la plongeait dans ses pensées.

Elle repensait encore et encore aux paroles de Kankuro : Naruto était là, Naruto savait. Et bientôt, il viendrait.

Elle s'était affolée intérieurement, elle avait si hâte de le voir malgré les événements. Cela faisait de longs mois, tant de temps sans aucune nouvelles mis à part qu'ils s'entraînaient avec quelqu'un. Ses yeux se posaient sur tous éléments du décor qui pouvait détonner. Kankuro lui avait tout expliqué, et elle n'en revenait pas. Shikamaru plus en avant leva la main, leur imposant silence. Tous stoppèrent. La tension s'estampa, tous se retenaient, tous attendaient de voir ce qui avait alerté le jeune homme. Des craquements se firent entendre, et à quelques arbres de là, une silhouette se laissa tombée de tout son poids sur une branche de leur niveau. Sakura sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors que l'homme se redressait, laissant apparaître dans son dos un symbole qu'elle connaissait bien. Sa tête se tourna à demi, révélant un œil déterminé d'un bleu furieux et tourmenté. Lentement il se retourna, se découvrant totalement à ceux qu'il venait de croiser en allant vers Suna.

-Naruto ?

-Où est Gaara ?

-On va justement le sauver Naruto ! ils l'ont emmené près de…

-Je sais où il se trouve, mais je pensais le voir déjà avec vous ! sa face s'était rembrunit à la surprise de la vieille femme.

-On est pas encore…mais Naruto n'écouta pas plus, coupant la parole à sa coéquipière d'antan.

-SHIKAMARU, je me joins à vous pour le moment, il faut qu'on le sauve !!! JE PRENDS LA TÊTE !!!!

-OI !!! OI !!! NARUTO ATTENDS !!!! galèreeee !!

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse Naruto s'était élancé au loin sans un regard en arrière. Shikamaru faisait son possible pour rejoindre le blond qui sautillait toujours plus loin, finissant par révéler plus de lui-même que ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait en temps normal. Cela n'échappa pas à celle de Suna qui marmonna tout bas :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce foutu Mioche ?

-Naruto est un ami très proche de Gaara. S'il est là c'est pour le sauver.

-Lui ? ce gamin ? un ninja de Konoha ?

-Oui un ninja de Konoha. Et il sauvera Gaara, j'en suis sur.

-Pfff hahahaha, qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme lui aurait à faire avec notre Kazekage hahahaha. Pourquoi Konoha aiderait Suna ?

-FERMEZ LA VIEILLE FOLLE !!! même au loin Naruto les avait entendu, et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de tourner la tête pour lui hurler dessus.

-Sais tu seulement que tu vas sauver un démon mon garçon ?

-NARUTO !!!

Sakura ne savait comment, mais Naruto s'était d'un coup retrouvé devant eux, mirant avec beaucoup de colère la vieille femme et avait voulu la frapper, ne se retenant que parce qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Tous s'étaient arrêtés, Naruto le souffle court dévisageait la vieille lui faisant face, impétueux et prêt à exploser. Il respirait la colère et inspirait une certaine peur. Peur qui s'intensifia lorsque les deux orbes bleus devinrent rouges en un clignement de paupières et qu'elle put y voir des reflets ambrés beaucoup trop semblables à ceux d'une bête.

-Parce que vous croyez que je suis quoi moi ? vous croyez qu'on vit comment avec les merdes qu'on nous a foutu sur nos dos ? non pardon, dans le corps c'est beaucoup plus précis.

-Hu ?

-Gaara a assez souffert. Gaara a toujours souffert. Et là…c'est encore lui…je ne sais pas comment vous le considérez…si ça ne vous dis pas, dégagez. Pas besoin de vous.

Jamais Sakura n'avait vu si peu de respect dans la face de l'Uzumaki. Sa phrase à peine fini, il s'était élancé d'un bond, se réceptionnant près de Shikamaru à qui il parla à voix basse. Le brun lui répondit, et d'un même mouvement ils reprirent leur route. Sakura regarda la vieille femme à l'air fatigué qui était devenu songeuse aux paroles dites.

-Il est Kyubi si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Et plus que n'importe qui, il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour aider Gaara. Sakura accéléra un peu en voyant que le blond s'échauffer de plus en plus en avant. L'autre suivie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est comme ça. Gaara est son ami, peut lui importe de savoir s'il est un démon et s'il est de Suna. Ça, ce ne sont pas des choses qui l'intéressent. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'une personne qu'il aime est en danger.

-Les limites de village ne lui font rien ?

-Qui de mieux que lui-même a pu comprendre Gaara depuis sa naissance ?

-…

-Ils sont pareils en de nombreux points. Ne perdant pas de temps en discussion inutile, il ne reculera pas.

La jeune fille qui lui avait déjà fait fort impression au village ne faisait que continuer en se sens, et le nouvel arrivant avait fait tout autant, la chamboulant encore plus. La nouvelle génération n'était plus comme celle d'antan, elle nouait apparemment des liens solides, tous changés et cela était peut être bien. Elle ne savait encore se décidé sur cette dernière pensée. La nuit tomba et dans un grognement sonore Naruto s'arrêta. La route ne se voyait plus et même lui n'y pouvait rien. A regret ils stoppèrent et se firent un camp. Lestement Naruto tomba au sol, piétinant avec rage le sol en cercle concis, rageant de cette faiblesse nocturne. Sakura en profita pour s'en approcher, passant ses bras autour de lui et un instant sa face s'apaisa alors qu'il se serrait contre elle, profitant d'un contact qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu mais qui lui avait tout de même manqué. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que, calmé, il ne se laisse tomber sur le sol.

-Je prends le premier quart Naruto. Tu feras le second, Sakura tu suivras puis ce sera à votre tour Chiyo sama.

Naruto et Sakura opinèrent de la tête et puis celle-ci le suivit. Elle voulait savoir, alors faisant mine de rien en mettant sa couchette au sol, elle décida de le questionner pendant que les autres prenaient positions.

-Où est Sasuke ?

-Il s'entraîne.

-Avec qui ? tu ne me l'as pas dis dans ta dernière lettre.

-…

-Naruto ? il l'ignora, passant directement à autre chose :

-Comment va Kankuro ?

-…bien, j'ai pu le soigner. Elle avait hésité avant de répondre, l'observant pour essayer de voir ce qu'il voulait cacher.

-Ok.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-On ne perdra personne.

-…c'est pas un truc que tu peux me promettre Sakura.

-Non. Mais on va faire notre possible hein ?

-Notre possible ? hahaha. Naruto se marra deux secondes avant de reprendre son air sérieux : ce ne sera pas assez, il faudra faire bien plus que ça. Je ne compte pas perdre Gaara comme eux. Jamais plus ça !

-Naruto.

-Ouais Shika ?

-Dors ! Toi aussi Sakura ! Si vous voulez être à fond pour l'aube, c'est maintenant que ça ce joue, ne perdez pas de temps, vous aurez le temps de taper la discute plus tard les gars.

-T'as raison…hey, tu fumes maintenant ?

-…Asuma est mort.

Shikamaru se détourna d'eux, sa face s'étant couverte de douleur alors qu'il tira un peu plus fort sur sa cigarette qu'il balança pour s'en rallumer une nouvelle. Il se logea en hauteur, contre le vent, assurant leur garde. Naruto le regarda alors que tout son corps s'était figé à cette annonce. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu une fois Asuma alors qu'il s'entraînait avec Jiraya et Kakashi en plus de Yamato. Une brève rencontre qui l'avait alors bien aidé puisqu'il lui avait montré quelques trucs. Il avait beaucoup apprécié cet homme puissant et bon. Alors le savoir mort lui laissait une étrange sensation. Surtout que Shikamaru ne semblait pas avoir bu l'information lui aussi.

-Il est mort devant les yeux de son équipe.

-…le regard bleu devint plus étréci alors qu'il baissa la tête.

-Depuis il fume…c'est encore l'Akatsuki qui a agit.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Jamais elle n'avait pu voir autant de haine dans ses pupilles bleues. Il prit la couche de Shikamaru, la préparant pour dormir, n'ajoutant rien, oubliant même de manger. Sakura laissa près de lui un ramen instantané pour quand il se réveillerait et partie à son tour dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'aube était en train de pointer, Sakura les réveilla, Naruto baragouinant un peu avant d'être sur pied plus vite que tout le monde. Sa face était de nouveau déterminée. Il n'avait pas oublié, il ne pouvait pardonner. Il était impatient, dansant d'un point à un autre en attendant qu'ils se décident à partir. Lorsqu'ils le firent, un étrange son sorti de sa gorge, se perdant entre rugissement de plaisir et d'impatience. En un bond il était de nouveau bien au dessus du niveau du sol, faisant son chemin au travers des feuilles et des branches qu'il évitait comme s'il avait déjà parcouru le terrain depuis des lustres. Naruto ne s'arrêta que bien plus tard, fixant un bord de falaise d'où se détacher l'image d'un énorme rocher. Le lieu en lui-même était enchanteur, la petite crique s'écoulait en brillant sous le soleil qui miroitait dessus en paillettes. Les arbres dansaient doucement sous la brise du vent, émettant un froufroutement paisible à l'oreille et une odeur de verdure appréciable. Il y avait même par endroit quelques fleurs colorées vivement. Le ciel était d'un bleu sans tâches, c'était à peine si quelques nuages s'y promenaient de peur de le gâcher. C'était une journée admirable de beauté et de douceur.

Naruto ne voyait pas tout ça. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'y arrêter car il se pouvait qu'un de ses amis ne puissent à son tour jamais plus voir tel spectacle. Il venait de voir quelques personnes en contrebas qui discutaient face à un énorme rocher encastré dans la falaise. Ses compagnons autour de lui reprenaient leurs souffles, et seul un court regard leur fut accordé de sa part. En moins de deux il avait rejoint cette autre équipe qu'il connaissait bien.

-S'lut les gars !

-Hu ? Naruto ? d'une même voix Néji et Lee s'étaient retournés, surpris de le voir, n'étant pas au courant qu'il participerait à l'aventure.

-Ouais. Où est Gaara ?

-A l'intérieur.

-Par où on entre ? c'est bien là le problème Naruto. L'entrée est devant nous, mais elle est intouchable.

-Intouchable ?

Dans un élan étonnant rapide qui lui fournit un surplus de puissance, Naruto frappa la roche une première fois. Un tremblement se fit entendre, l'eau à leurs pieds se secoua d'ondes, mais rien ne se fit. Ils le regardaient rapidement, Shikamaru voyant que cela ne servait à rien de parler au blond, arguant rapidement avec le chef de l'autre équipe, lui demandant ce qu'il en pensait. Un autre coup se fit entendre, ébranlant carrément la falaise qui s'effrita par endroit mais qui tint bon. Naruto avait des yeux de fous, et le chakra orange qui se résorbait dans sa main montrait bien son impatience de rejoindre son compagnon. Un faible instant Naruto ferma les yeux, cherchant à passer de l'autre coté comme il l'avait fait pour savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et se mit à hurler le prénom de son ami. Sakura s'approcha. Ce fut la seule qui osa en le voyant dans cet état. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et il se calma net pour ne pas la blesser en faisant des mouvements trop brusques.

-Sakura…

-Calme-toi Naruto. Calme-toi…on va pouvoir entrer d'ici quelques minutes…c'est juste une histoire de quelques minutes…

-Il souffre…

-Oui…mais on ne peut qu'attendre.

-Je veux le sauver.

-Moi aussi Naruto. Mais si on fait n'importe quoi, on ne le sauvera pas et on mourra en plus. Calme-toi.

-… Il hocha la tête, et elle le lâcha, ne le tenant que par une main.

-Neji, Lee, Tenten et Gaï sensei…ils sont partis pour nous ouvrir la voie. Dès que ce sera fait je briserai cette roche Naruto et tu pourras le sauver. D'accord ?

C'était des paroles un peu niaises et innocentes, beaucoup trop simple comme si tout cela n'était qu'une formalité. Mais il voulait y croire. Naruto hocha la tête doucement, acceptant ses paroles comme un baume, enfin calme et raisonnable. Chiyo les regardait faire, se demandant s'il jouait ou s'il pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il disait. Ce jeune homme était dérangeant. Naruto s'éloigna des autres, se mettant sur ses talons, face à l'entrée, fixant celle-ci. Il n'entendit pas que l'autre équipe, partie plus tôt, avait quelques problèmes, il ne vit pas Shikamaru en train d'élaborer plan sur plan pour les conseiller. Il ne vit même pas que le brun était sur le point de dire à Sakura qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille les soigner. Naruto était concentré sur son but et la seule chose qui l'agaça au point qu'il détourna le regard quelques instants fut la vieille femme qui ne cessait de le dévisager.

-Ils s'en sortent et bientôt ils…Que se passe-t-il Chiyo Baa sama ? Sakura suivit son regard, plongeant sur Naruto qui attendait patiemment.

-Ce garçon…

-Naruto ?

-J'ai déjà vu de tels yeux…c'est un regard que j'ai croisé il y a des années.

-…

-C'était le regard d'un homme qui…

-SAKURA !

-Oui Shika ? excusez-moi. QUOI ?

-Prends position !

-Ok.

Sakura se prépara, Shikamaru se mit dans son axe et lorsqu'il abaissa la main, elle courut, armant son bras, frappant de toutes ses forces et détruisant le rempart. Shikamaru vit passer l'ombre colorée de Naruto qui disparut dans l'écran de fumée. Lui et les deux femmes firent de même. De l'autre coté ils trouvèrent Naruto faisant face à deux hommes. Il hurlait sa rage alors que l'un d'eux s'était assis sur son ami. Une veine battait à sa tempe, ses yeux azurs n'étaient qu'un souvenir, sa rage était palpable. Il lui hurla de lever ses fesses de son ami et l'autre ria. Les deux billes rougeoyantes se posèrent sur Gaara.

-GAARA !

-…

-GAARA !!! LEVE TOI !!!!

-Il ne te répondra pas Gamin.

-Ferme la l'efféminé !

-QUOI !!! REGARDE TON POTE EST MORT !!! HAHAHA, QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE !!!! Deidara, assis sur Gaara, lui assenait des coups de poings à l'arrière du crâne. Du Kazekage il n'y avait plus aucune réaction si ce n'était ce calme morbide et sans équivoque.

-ARRETE ÇA !!! ARRETE !!!

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre de Naruto qui se mit à courir, attrapant dans sa sacoche de quoi atteindre son ennemi. Ses armes lui furent retournées et celui qui l'avait fait, sorti de l'ombre. Il avançait doucement, mécaniquement, dans un rouage perceptible à l'oreille. Il regarda à peine les ninjas présents, gardant un œil sur le blond toujours assis sur celui qui avait été leur proie. Ils parlaient calmement, tapant sur les nerfs de Naruto qui ne voyait toujours pas son ami bouger.

-FERMEZ-LA !!! ET DEGAGE TON SALE CUL DE LUI CONNARD!!!!

-Deidara tu le prends alors ? mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus, s'adressant à Naruto :

-De ce si bon siège ? Deidara avait sourit en tapotant le corps sous lui.

-JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Naruto s'était élancé, tombant à l'endroit où avait été Deidara. Un cri de rage se répercuta en écho alors que Naruto le vit s'envoler, tenant Gaara dans la gueule de l'oiseau qui le portait. Jamais Shikamaru ne l'avait vu porteur d'une tel colère, ayant peur de le voir faire n'importe quoi, et ayant compris que le fait qu'il soit Kyubi ne soit pas passé inaperçu chez ses ennemis, il préféra le suivre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il puisse mettre la main sur lui, autrement Shikamaru ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-Sakura !

-Je m'en occupe Shika !

La jeune femme voyait l'étrange chose devant elle. Il était lent mais son air mauvais compensait le reste. Elle se doutait que le combat qui allait venir ne serait pas de simple repos. Le rase-motte ne quittait pas la vieille femme des yeux. Sakura sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Shikamaru faisait son possible pour suivre Naruto qui courait et hurlait en tentant de faire dégringoler Deidara en l'attaquant par moment et ne passant vraiment pas loin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Un genou à terre il regardait son frère qui se tenait face à lui. Ce n'était toujours pas assez, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pourrait le battre. Mais depuis que l'autre répondait à son sabre par une lame toute aussi grande, il ne suivait plus. Itachi se dressait face à lui, implacable. Il le dévisageait de ses Sharingans, n'ayant envers lui aucun geste de sympathie. Sasuke se mit à trembler doucement, cette position lui rappelait bien trop celle qu'il avait connu des années auparavant.

-C'est tout ?

-…

-C'est à se demander comment tu as pu survivre jusque là.

-…Sasuke serra les dents, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais peut être que c'est Naruto qui fait tout le boulot ?

-Je vais te…

Sasuke avait bondi, croisant le fer avec lui, faisant grincer les lames de leurs armes. L'autre le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux et Sasuke le lui rendait bien, renvoyant son calme par des vagues de haine. Les armes tremblaient entre eux alors que Sasuke continuait d'essayer de forcer le passage.

-Que des paroles, encore et encore. Je ne te vois pas beaucoup agir.

-ASSEZ !!!!

Itachi sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Il eut l'impression de distinguer dans un brouillard d'ombres immondes deux immenses pupilles ressemblant à des sharingans. Son frère avait réussi à percer sa barrière pourtant il s'en sortit rapidement, bloquant la lame qui allait le scinder en deux. Sasuke lui asséna plusieurs coups avant de laisser sortir de ses poignets quelques shurikens qu'il évita de justesse avant de se faire pousser à l'extérieur. Un grognement de rage sorti des poumons de son petit frère qui venait de lever un bras vers le ciel, tendant son katana vers celui-ci. Itachi vit un éclair s'échapper de lui pour rejoindre l'amas nuageux plus haut. La pluie commença à tomber alors que le tonnerre ne se fasse entendre. Tout stoppa. Baissant les yeux sur son frère, il le trouva tombant au sol, évanoui.

-Sasuke ?

-…

Celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction et Itachi s'en approcha rapidement pour le trouver inerte et ne respirant plus. Posant son oreille sur son torse, il ne décela plus aucun battement, sa poitrine même ne se soulevait plus. Sa jauge horreur fit un bond, et il s'appliqua à lui faire un massage cardiaque des plus énergiques qu'il accompagna de bouche à bouche pour lui insuffler l'air qu'il lui manquait. Ses pensées étaient ponctuées de questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait faillit se passer, mais l'amas d'énergie que cela avait consommé lui montrait qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti indemne. Cela le fit sourire. Loin était le temps où son petit frère venait s'accrocher à son tee-shirt en pleurant ou en l'implorant d'un regard mignon qu'il voulait qu'il l'entraîne. Itachi se fit repousser violement. Sasuke en reprenant son souffle avait ouvert les yeux et s'était trouvé écœuré de voir s'en frère, lèvres contre lèvres avec lui. Il toussait, se raclant la gorge alors que sa main s'était posée sur son torse qui ne portait plus de haut depuis bien longtemps. Un regard mauvais le fusilla et fit sourire Itachi.

-Tu as bien bossé petit frère. Au point d'en mourir deux secondes.

-…

-On va prendre une petite pause.

-Pas le temps.

-…tu veux vraiment mourir ?

-JE…AIE !!

Itachi était soudainement apparu devant lui et lui avait donné un coup à la poitrine, le faisant se recoucher. Son coup de talon passa vraiment près de son crâne et il en fut de même pour tous les autres coups. Itachi lui en donnait, faisant exprès de les ralentir pour qu'il puisse les contrer ou les éviter. Sasuke lui hurla de stopper. Ce qu'il fit, son poing à deux millimètres de son nez. Son regard n'avait pas changé, toujours impérieux. Sasuke baissa les yeux, grimaçant face à ce qu'il allait dire :

-Ok…une pause.

Itachi avait l'impression que son frère venait de sortir la plus grosse bêtise du monde en voyant son air dégoûté. Il avait toujours aimé l'observer ainsi, cela l'amusait toujours et lui provoquait toujours un remous dans les tripes. Jusqu'à ce jour Sasuke avait été la seule personne à y arriver. Sasuke s'essuya la bouche, un coup de chair de poule se propageant en se rappelant ce que son frère avait fait pour le ramener à la vie. Cela le laissait d'ailleurs perplexe. Pourquoi l'avoir fait après lui avoir dit qu'il le tuerait s'il le jugeait trop faible ?

Fatigué d'y réfléchir, fatigué tout simplement de devoir toujours essayé de comprendre, Sasuke s'endormit là où il se tenait. Itachi ne se préoccupa de lui qu'un moment, attentif à le voir respirer. Lorsqu'il fut sur qu'il ne craignait plus rien, il sorti et s'approcha du bord de la montagne, regardant en contrebas, ne distinguant que de vagues formes de marais et beaucoup de brouillard. Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu. Itachi prit place au bord du précipice. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il se devait de reprendre quelques forces.

Le froid de la fin du jour le réveilla. Sasuke voyait les derniers rayons s'éteindre sur lui puisque la sortie n'était pas loin, laissant déjà les ombres de la nuit envahir les éléments qui prenaient des contours fantomatiques et angoissants. Son regard s'arrêta sur son aîné, assis au bord du précipice. Ce serait si simple de le pousser. Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'élan, juste de s'approcher, juste d'une petite poussée dans son dos. Et le monstre de ses cauchemars serait mort. Traînant les pieds il se rendit auprès de son frère, celui qui lui faisait encore aussi peur que lorsqu'ils avaient été enfant. Pourtant il était aussi celui qui l'avait le mieux compris pendant longtemps. Pour cela, par moment, lorsqu'ils ne se battaient pas il doutait. Prenant place juste à ses cotés, il regarda en contrebas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Itachi ? tu m'invites à te pousser ?

-…lentement son aîné ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait voir tellement plus loin que lui.

-Tu ne remarques rien ?

-…je devrais ?

-…

-Itachi ?

Le brun s'était levé, abandonnant sa place pour retourner vers les ombres. Itachi s'y enfonçait de plus en plus. Sasuke savait que son frère ne disait jamais rien sans raison. Naruto le lui avait montré. Lui avait semblé si bien le comprendre, même s'il n'avait réussi à lire à travers les lignes. Fermant les yeux il se concentra et Itachi se tourna vers lui en le fixant. Verrait-il ?

-Naruto…

-… ainsi, il avait vu.

-Où est…Itachi ! Où est Naruto !?

-…

Ne voyant pas de réponse venir, Sasuke décida de redescendre, commençant à reprendre le chemin des marches interminables qu'il avait gravit. Ses jambes encore floconneuse l'empêchait d'aller aussi vite qu'il aurait aimé le faire. Il tomba à genoux, glissant sur une des marches bien trop vieille et humide, se faisant extrêmement mal, les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur vive, mais il se reprit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour intérioriser sa douleur. Sasuke se mit à descendre à quatre pattes, déterminé à y arriver. L'ombre d'Itachi se dessina sur lui, le dépassant bientôt.

-Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien.

-…

-Il n'est plus là.

-Il ne serait pas parti sans moi. Ils ont du le prendre ! tu étais encore avec eux ! je te hais ! JE TE HAIS ! J'AURAIS DU TE POUSSER DANS LE VIDE !!!

-… Itachi soupira, se mettant à son niveau.

-Laisse-moi passer.

-Tu ne le trouveras pas en bas Sasuke. Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller. Et si tu veux le rejoindre, enfin…avec cette enveloppe là, tu mettrais trop de temps.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Oui. Naruto est venu me parler avant de partir. Ne fait pas cette tête, c'est moi qui lui ais dis de ne pas venir te voir. Il ne devait pas te déranger.

-Il ne me dérange jamais.

-Quoi ? mais le murmure de Sasuke ne se répéta pas, se changeant en une boutade :

-Ça te gêne donc tant que je veuille un homme ?

-…

-Reponds !

-…en ce bas monde…j'en aurais vu des choses. Si tu es heureux ainsi…ainsi soit-il.

-Tu mens ! depuis ce jour tu ne fais que mentir !!!

-…

-C'est toi qui me parles de bonheur ! MAIS C'EST TOI QUI M'AS TOUT PRIS !!!

-…

-ITACHI !!!

-Oui oui, je sais. Tu me hais, tu me tueras, etc. En attendant, si tu veux rejoindre ton cher blond il n'y a pas trente six milles solutions.

-…

-Tu vas devoir passer par moi.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?!

-Viens par là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura respirait avec difficulté, la blessure qu'elle avait été à peine refermée. Chiyo n'avait pu faire mieux, dérangée par ce qu'elle voyait à, à peine, un mètre d'elle. Elle n'était pas passée loin de la mort mais ce n'était pas elle qui était morte, c'était son ennemi. D'un pas lourd elle alla jusqu'à la vieille femme qui s'était assise, fixant celui qui avait été son petit fils et qui avant de s'éteindre lui avait parlé. Elle avait mal pour cette femme, se demandant comment elle aurait pu réagir dans de telle condition. Elle n'eut pas à y répondre, car sûrement qu'elle aurait réagie comme elle, parlant à présent doucement, répétant encore et encore de choses et d'autres, perdant la tête. Sakura lui mit une baffe qui la réveilla de sa transe. Chiyo pouvait lire toute la compassion qu'avait Sakura en cet instant pour elle. Cela la fit se reprendre, se relever et une nouvelle fois penser que la nouvelle génération avait bien changé face aux limites des villages. Sakura termina de se guérir, voyant la vieille femme prête à partir.

-Chiyo baa sama !

-… la vieille kunoichi se retourna vers elle, l'air si fatigué et le portant sur la face comme si elle avait vécu une longue maladie.

-Il faut rentrer au village, je dois vous faire un antidote rapidement pour…

-Je tiendrais Sakura.

-Mais…

-Et avant de rentrer, j'ai quelque chose à faire…et à voir.

-…

-Vous pourriez mourir.

-Hahaha, je ne suis qu'une vieille femme ! la mort n'est qu'à deux pas de ma porte ma petite, bientôt elle sera une amie.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser entrer et faire copain copain trop vite !!

-Hahaha, vraiment la jeune génération est pleine de surprise ! hahaha.

Sakura voyait que cela l'amusait, mais que c'était surtout une manière de ne pas penser au corps qu'elles laissaient en arrière pour le moment. Elles s'entraidèrent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, Sakura continuant de la regarder en coin pour savoir si elle supportait toute la tension emmagasinée. Extérieurement il n'y avait rien à redire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lire en la vieille femme.

Deidara bougeait trop pour que Shikamaru puisse l'empêcher d'éviter son ombre. Naruto n'eut plus la patience d'attendre. Ses doigts se joignirent et Shikamaru tout comme Deidara eurent un sursaut en voyant un mur de clone leur barrant la route. Il la dévia donc pour s'en sortir.

-Bien joué, Naruto. Shikamaru avait dis cela plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

-RASENGAN !

Le blond et quelques clones attrapèrent la tête de l'oiseau ayant gobé Gaara. Deidara disparu à travers les feuillages, ayant juré juste avant cela. Shikamaru s'était arrêté à une branche du blond, cherchant leur adversaire des yeux avec une certaine impatience. Naruto s'était stoppé après avoir ouvert ce qui ressemblait fort à un cercueil argileux. Gaara reposait, endormi à jamais. Naruto comprenait maintenant. Malgré la rudesse de leur course poursuite, malgré la chute entre les feuillages, malgré tout cela et depuis leur départ de la grotte, Gaara n'avait pas réagit. Shikamaru sentit la tension qui venait de se répandre, c'était angoissant alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit Naruto, face baissée, mâchoire serrée. Autour de lui venait de l'envelopper un chakra rouge qu'il lui avait déjà vu et qui n'avait jamais rien présagé de bon. Surtout que cela était assorti d'un calme olympien. Les clones semblèrent souffrir et se courbèrent en avant alors qu'un même chakra commençait à les envelopper aussi. Shikamaru voulut l'interpeller, lui dire de ce calmer, ne sachant pas que le blond pouvait utiliser un certain nombre de queue avant de perdre le contrôle. Une queue venait de s'élever dans les airs, tournoyant comme celle d'un chat. Il était aux aguets, cherchant sa proie, ses oreilles pouvant mieux entendre grâce à celle de Kyubi, bougées en tout sens. Un sourire dément s'étendit sur sa face, relevant ses yeux en fentes, faisant reculer d'un pas Shikamaru qui n'avait jamais vu ça. Il l'entendit dire sur un ton mielleux qui ne présageait rien de bon :

-Trouvé.

A quelques mètres de là, un brouhaha des diables se fit entendre alors qu'une armée blonde se laissait tomber sur un point précis en contrebas. Shikamaru put voir Deidara tentant de se sortir de là, mais Naruto était déjà sur lui, enchaînant des coups d'une vitesse et d'une violence inouïe. Un grognement rauque et d'insatisfaction s'éleva de son ami lorsqu'il eut remarqué que le corps sous lui n'était qu'un amas gluant. L'urgence de retrouver sa proie était forte, cela se voyait à ses yeux qui n'arrêter pas d'aller à droite et à gauche.

-NARUTO ! EN L'AIR !!!

Néji et le reste de son équipe venait de se poser près de Shikamaru, rattrapant le corps de Gaara que les deux clones de Naruto leur laissèrent. Une pluie de petites billes tombaient du ciel vers eux, ils allaient être pris dedans. Sakura arriva, déployant une tornade de pétales explosifs dont elle avait le secret, montrant ainsi à Naruto quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser avant de se tourner vers Gaara. L'énergie autour du blond s'éleva en avant, montant dans les airs, prenant la forme de la face du renard. A ce contact les billes explosèrent et Deidara jura juste avant de se prendre un coup dans le dos. Naruto était là, enchaînant un Uzumaki rendan sans fausse note. Il l'éclata au sol, levant déjà sa main griffue pour lui déchirer la face d'un coup bien placé. Deidara lui jeta un petit oiseau d'argile sur la face et Naruto eut juste le temps de se protéger avec le chakra de son démon, se faisant souffler par l'explosion beaucoup plus loin. Deidara avait profité de la confusion pour créer un oiseau d'argile qu'il chevaucha, s'élevant dans les airs à toute vitesse.

-JE N'AI PAS FINI !!!!

-NARUTO !!!

Sakura venait de passer un bras autour du sien, le gênant alors qu'il allait bondir à sa suite. Là où s'était tenu Deidara se trouver sa réplique identique qui mâchait goulument un amas d'argile. Il commençait à gonfler par endroit asymétrique, souriant comme un dingue.

-L'art est explosion !

-FAUT DEGAGER !!!!

Neji aida Sakura à trainer Gaara alors que Tenten aidait Chiyo à repartir, bientôt soutenues par Gaï. Shikamaru avait lui aussi fait un bond avec Lee, cherchant un moyen de s'abriter de cela au mieux pour que tout le monde puisse survivre. Il ne voyait pas comment, son cerveau avait beau faire son maximum, il ne voyait pas comment faire. La pression ne faisait que monter de plus en plus, bientôt le summum serait atteint, bientôt il n'y aurait plus rien.

-CONTINUEZ !! NE VOUS ARRÊTEZ PAS !!!

-NARUTO !! NON !!!

-CONTINUE SAKURA !!!

-NOOooon !!!

Mais Shikamaru attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches, l'obligeant à courir dans le bon sens, laissant derrière eux Naruto qui était en train de gonfler son chakra au maximum. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il allait tenter, peut être même qu'il allait mourir maintenant. Pourtant si ça leur laissait une chance de survivre, alors il s'en fichait. Cela seul lui importait. L'image de Sasuke lui imbiba le cerveau, cela le fit grimacer. Dans un murmure il lui demanda pardon.

-USURATONKACHI !

Naruto sentit une pression sur ses épaules qui le fit se pencher en avant. Derrière lui il y avait la silhouette de son compagnon qu'il put dévisager en se tordant le cou bien qu'il croyait rêver pour le moment telle la volonté d'un homme sur son lit de mort. Il vit ses Sharingans, la pression disparue, le calme était de retour. Sasuke haletait, cherchant son souffle, tenant son crâne alors qu'un mal de tête important lui vrillait la cervelle.

-Sa…

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire Dobe ? crever ? baka !

-Mais non je voulais sauver tout le monde ! y'avait personne pour…et puis tu fais quoi là d'abord ? Itachi m'a dit de…

-SASUKE ???

La voix de Sakura s'était faite perçante, et la jeune femme se jeta sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le presser contre elle. Elle était si heureuse de le voir, si contente de voir qu'il allait bien. Naruto les regardait, un sourire apaisé sur la face, faisant signe aux autres que tout aller bien à présent. C'est là qu'il vit l'ombre d'Itachi. Ce dernier n'avait pas échappé aux autres non plus, et l'aîné des Uchiha s'adressa à ses deux compagnons :

-Ne vous attardez pas plus, tu n'as pas fini ton entraînement Sasuke. Toi Naruto, j'ai à te faire travailler sur ta défense. Viens me voir quand tu seras de retour.

-Je ne rentre pas tout de suite Itachi…je dois rester encore un peu ici. Le regard assombri de tristesse de Naruto s'accrocha au Kage de Suna.

-Bien. Mais…

-Je resterais le temps qu'il faut et je reviendrais…je sais.

Itachi ferma les yeux, s'évaporant dans un nuage de corbeaux. Oui, il savait que le blond connaissait sa situation physique. Il savait que Naruto tiendrait parole. Le reste du groupe était étonné de voir que les deux Uchiha étaient du même bord, mais Naruto ne laissa personne poser la moindre question sur eux, sur ce qu'il faisait. Il prit Gaara tout contre lui, avec étonnamment de douceur face à celui qu'il avait été un instant auparavant. En même temps qu'il sortait de la forêt, son énergie se résorba, en même temps qu'il avançait, sa mine se faisait plus triste que jamais. Naruto le déposa dans une prairie verdoyante où le vent jouait dans l'herbe assez haute et les quelques fleurs qui pointaient leurs pétales colorées pour le soleil si haut dans le ciel. Naruto le laissa là, se redressant, attendant qu'il réagisse. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce ne serait plus le cas. Gaara gisait mort. Sasuke, aidé de Sakura pour tenir debout, le fixait sans rien dire. Il savait ce que Naruto pouvait ressentir. Il n'était pas le seul. Tous gardaient silence, se recueillant pour le Kazekage.

Naruto sentit le vent dans ses cheveux, la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Il sentit les larmes sur ses joues et ses dents qui blessaient ses lèvres alors qu'il se les mordait. Il avait si mal. S'était toujours eux, les jinchuurikis, qui prenaient. Et Gaara bien plus que lui, il l'avait vu. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il repensait à la vie de son ami et ce à quoi il avait été confronté jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi…

-…

-Gaara…Pourquoi Gaara ? Pourquoi ? Naruto tremblait légèrement, ne retenant ni ses larmes ni ses hoquets de tristesse.

-…

Sakura lâcha un peu Sasuke pour partir vers son compagnon mais ne put le faire vraiment. Sasuke avait du mal à tenir debout, comme s'il était extrêmement fatigué, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Elle pouvait voir que l'Uchiha aurait aimé lui-même partir voir leur compagnon mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas encore. Sakura croyait le voir résigné, cela lui fit mal.

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? Il était juste Kazekage…tout juste…Shikamaru me l'a dis…tout juste…là…pourquoi lui ? pourquoi alors que ça s'arrangeait ? uughh… les larmes tombaient sans fin et il tremblait d'impuissance face à tant d'injustice, serrant les poings pour se retenir, mais cela ne changeait rien.

-Calme-toi Naruto U…

-LA FERME !!!! tout ça ce sont vos conneries !!! qu'est ce qui a pu se passer dans vos têtes pour foutre un démon dans un bébé alors que ce n'était pas pour sauver des gens !!!! Pour mon cas je peux encore comprendre !!! MAIS PAS LE SIEN !!! POURQUOI ? uuuhhh…Pourquoi faire souffrir des gens qui n'ont rien demandés !!! Avez-vous seulement demandé à Gaara ce qu'il en pensait ? VOUS PENSEZ PEUT ETRE QUE L'ON AIME ETRE DES JINCHUURIKIS ? vous pensez que l'on aime ça ? uuuhuu….porter un démon ? se faire détester par tout le monde ? uuughhh…uuuhhh….voir ces yeux emplis de haine et de méfiance…tout le temps…sans répit…sans considération…vous pensez que l'on aime ça ? et que l'on peut supporter ça alors qu'on n'en veut pas ?

Jamais il ne s'était autant ouvert, jamais il n'avait montré autant de rancune en parole qu'en cet instant. Naruto tentait vainement de sécher ses larmes, tremblant fortement. En lui se battait colère et tristesse, il aurait aimé beaucoup plus de justice, il aurait aimé l'entendre rire pour lui dire qu'il blaguait. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas comment riait son Kazekage d'ami. Sa douleur de l'avoir perdu s'étalée en lui par vague successive et dont la force s'accroissait.

-Gaara était mon ami…uuuhuu…j'aurais…uuh…aimé qu'il puisse vivre heureux après tout ce temps…il souffrait tant…

-…

-J'étais heureux…uuuhuuu d'être son amiii !!!

Tout ses amis ressentaient sa peine, pour une fois ils partageaient avec lui sa tristesse et son fardeau qu'habituellement il cachait si promptement sous un masque souriant. Chiyo n'avait jamais vu un ninja tel que celui-ci. Peu lui importait les limites des villages, à ses cotés elle avait l'impression que Suna et Konoha ne faisaient qu'un. Elle avait la sensation que ce gamin aurait encore beaucoup de choses à faire mais qu'il y arriverait, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

-Chiyo baa sama ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?

La vieille femme s'était jetée sur Gaara, plaquant ses mains sur son torse, transférant son énergie. Elle était convaincue que la nouvelle génération pourrait faire mieux que la sienne, il était temps de faire place libre. Un sourire franc s'empara de ses lèvres, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi en accord avec elle-même. Tout cela grâce au blondinet qui harcelait Sakura de question pour savoir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La jeune femme le savait, elle lui avait expliqué tantôt. Pourtant elle n'en disait rien à Naruto, elle ne lui disait pas qu'elle offrait sa vie contre la sienne. Parce qu'elle savait, même si elle le connaissait peu, que cet enfant l'aurait stoppé.

-Elle va le sauver Naruto.

-Le…Sauver ? c'est faisable ça ?

Sakura hocha la tête, les autres avaient plus ou moins compris ce que cela impliquerait. Chiyo donnait tout ce qu'il lui restait, mais l'âge et le combat précédent la laissèrent extenuée. Elle n'y arrivait plus, il lui manquait du chakra, elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à se résigner.

-Je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour le sauver.

-Si ce n'est qu'une question de chakra, moi j'ai de quoi faire !!! vous pouvez prendre le mien hein ?

Naruto la regardait droit dans les yeux, accroupit face à elle. Elle pouvait voir toute la force qui composait ce jeune homme, elle pouvait comprendre ce qui avait fait changer le sanguinaire Gaara du village de Suna en un quasi mouton. Elle comprenait enfin qu'une nouvelle ère viendrait bientôt grâce à ce garçon.

-…pose tes mains sur les miennes…et ne me lâche pas.

-Ok !!

Chiyo se souvenait de ce que Sakura lui avait dis alors qu'elle s'était étonné de voir Naruto battre des records de vitesse pour rejoindre Gaara. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du fait que la jeune femme lui avait dis que Naruto était un Jinchuurikis lui aussi mais que cela ne changeait pas son point de vue sur lui, car au fond de lui, il n'était pas un monstre, même, il en était tout le contraire. Elle se souvenait du fait qu'il lui avait dis que Naruto connaissait exactement les douleurs de Gaara. Ce qui n'avait pas été faux face à ce qu'il avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne se décide à le soigner. 'C'est pour cela qu'il doit le sauver à tout prix' cette dernière phrase de la rosée l'avait alors plongé dans un abîme de question dont elle avait maintenant la réponse.

-Naruto…

-Oui ? le jeune homme souffrait de ce qu'elle lui faisait faire, mais il tenait bon, déterminé. Cela la fit sourire.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer dans ce monde crée par de vieux fous, un gamin tel que toi. Toute ma vie n'a été qu'erreur, j'en ai été bien punie.

-…

-Aujourd'hui…j'ai l'impression de me racheter quelque peu. J'espère que grâce à cela votre futur sera différent de celui que j'ai crée. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps…pourtant moi aussi j'ai envi…d'y croire. Deviens un Hokage comme il n'y en a jamais eu…surpasse donc tout tes prédécesseurs…je suis sur que tu y arriveras. Oui…j'en suis certaine

-… Naruto avait envi de lui répondre, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'air aussi mauvaise que d'habitude. Mais justement, c'était ce calme étrange qui l'empêchait de l'interrompre, car s'en était pratiquement solennel.

-Sakura…j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir tu sauves les personnes qui te sont chères…ne perds pas la vie pour des vieux comme moi. Ce ne sont pas les vieilles personnes telles que moi qui changeront le futur de ce monde à présent, place à la nouvelle génération…je sais que tu deviendras une kunoichi plus forte que ton propre maître…

-… Sakura essaya de répondre, mais elle ne put qu'opiner de la tête, pleurant doucement, comprenant que la vieille femme leur faisait ses dernières recommandations avant de s'éteindre.

Naruto…sauve le je t'en prie.

La vieille femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant encore plus et Naruto fit de même, se penchant vers son ami. Il chuchota au creux de son oreille, l'appelant, lui demandant de revenir à lui. Sakura laissa Sasuke s'asseoir dans l'herbe, allant s'agenouiller près du trio. Elle rattrapa Chiyo, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas montrer sa peine d'avoir perdu une femme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier malgré le caractère difficile qu'elle possédait. Naruto avait relevé la tête en sentant le cœur de son camarade battre à nouveau, Gaara ouvrit les yeux, l'y regardant l'air étonné de le voir là.

-Naruto ?

-Bon retour parmi nous Gaara !

-…

-Et ouais ! ils sont tous venu te sauver…et Naruto ajouta en sourdine : un peu en retard à mon avis, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, hahaha.

-…

Gaara entendait tout autour de lui plusieurs commentaires, certains louant les Dieux qu'il ne fut pas mort, d'autres qu'il puisse encore bouger. De jeunes ninjas pleuraient, d'autres soupiraient d'être rassurés alors que d'autres encore hurlaient que c'étaient eux qui le sauverait la prochaine fois. Un brouhaha constant avait remplacé les bruits de la nature, seule une personne ne participait pas à cet élan de joie, allongée docilement dans les bras de Sakura. Kankuro lui expliqua pourquoi et Naruto fut choqué.

Le silence régna. Un recueil pour cette femme. Un signe de respect face à sa décision.

Naruto vit un vieillard parler à Sakura, mettant en avant la face apaisée de celle qui avait été une compagne durant sa longue vie de shinobi. Naruto comprenait l'ampleur de ce qu'elle lui avait dis et son air se fit plus profond. Sasuke aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et l'apaiser, mais le blond ne lui aurait sans aucun doute pas pardonné car il y avait là bien trop de monde, dont des personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Il se sentait impuissant et baissa les yeux. Gaara essayait de se relever mais tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa sœur avait envi de l'aider, Kankuro se serait bien pencher lui aussi. La réaction que cela aurait pu engendrer les inquiétés. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Naruto. Naturellement il se pencha, passant son bras contre celui de son ami et l'aida à le relever sans lui demander son avis. Ensemble ils allèrent devant la vieille femme qui reposait sur les genoux de Sakura en pleurs. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé ces deux garçons aussi humble et à damner un saint. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Sakura baissa la tête, fermant à demi les yeux, regardant les ombres qui se dessinaient sur elle.

-Prions pour Chiyo Baa sama.

Le Kazekage ferma les yeux, Naruto le suivit de près. Tous ceux qui étaient arrivés par la suite se mirent en cercle autour d'eux. Tous baissèrent la tête, fermèrent les yeux, récitant mentalement ou à voix basse les prières convenant à la situation.

Sasuke s'était relevé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux prières. Il se planta près de Naruto, tel un gardien, muet et sage, observant tout ce qu'il se passait. Le groupe resta là quelques heures par la suite, laissant à chacun récupérer des efforts mis en place. Naruto s'était assis auprès de tous ces amis, prenant les différentes nouvelles, échangeant sur tout et rien depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il s'écarta de toute cette foule, se mettant à l'ombre de quelques arbres plus à l'écart. Naruto l'ayant vu faire quitta le reste du groupe.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Non.

-Ne ? tu veux te reposer ? tu veux boire quelque chose ? c'est à cause de toute à l'heure ? dis-moi !

-Huhu, non…ça ira.

-Mais…

-Je ne suis pas vraiment là Usuratonkachi.

-Hein ?

-Je vais m'en aller…je ne tiens plus.

-Sa…

-T'approche pas comme ça…si tu ne veux pas que je te mange Usuratonkachi...ce que je n'aimerais pas faire avec ce corps-ci.

-Naruto arrêta le pas qu'il avait fais vers le brun, pourtant il s'approcha encore un peu. Sasuke le regardait faire avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Je dois retourner m'entraîner avec Itachi. Il doit m'attendre. Ne leur dis rien sur ce que l'on fait.

-Ok.

-Ne te fais pas suivre en rentrant surtout. Le brun lui fit un rictus de défi que le blond releva en réponse

-Sasuke je…

-Et reviens Baka.

Le regard qu'ils échangeaient plaisait énormément à Sasuke. Il avait seulement peur de se méprendre à nouveau en esquissant un geste envers le blond que celui-ci aurait repoussé. Ça le titillait, il avait vraiment envi de combler les quelques centimètres entre ses lèvres et les siennes. Il se retint. Derrière Naruto venait d'apparaître Sakura dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

-Tu pars déjà Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Rejoindre ton frère ?

-…

-Je croyais que tu voulais le voir mort.

-Il mourra.

Le regard de Sasuke était toujours aussi froid. Sakura en frissonna, voyant que sa haine ne s'était pas apaisée malgré le temps. Les autres venaient vers eux, et Naruto le fixa droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle, elle continua à s'inquiéter silencieusement sur la présence de l'aîné auprès d'eux.

-Sasuke.

-Ouais ?

-Vas-y.

-…quand je vais partir, ce corps reprendra son apparence normale. Ce n'était qu'un emprunt.

-…à qui ?

-Aucune idée. Il m'a dit comment faire, le mec…sera juste déboussolé, ça aurait mieux marché avec un cadavre mais on n'en avait pas de dispo.

-Ok. Je ramène Gaara chez lui, je porte en terre Chiyo baa…et je rentre.

-…je serais avec lui.

-Ouais.

Naruto lui souriait. Rien que ça le rassura. Tout irait bien. Sasuke ferma les yeux, son image se brouilla et le corps emprunté s'affala. Sakura s'y attarda un peu puis il se fit emmener lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était recherché. Tous se mirent en route, Konoha marchant un pas derrière le Kazekage et ses proches, encerclés par le reste des shinobis du village du sable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se tenait face à l'étroit couloir composant l'entrée du village de Suna. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était là, discutant avec eux, partageant comme il ne l'avait pas fais depuis longtemps. La vieille Kunoichi avait été mise en terre, et la vie continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il connaissait ça et savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, juste accepter de continuer. En cette soirée, dont la seule source de lumière était un quart de lune jouant à cache-cache avec les nuages, Naruto s'était recouvert d'une épaisse cape qui le fondrait dans les ombres jusqu'au marais. Gaara se tenait face à lui, les ninjas de Konoha étaient près du Kazekage, ayant décidés de ne repartir que dans la matinée du lendemain. Ils avaient essayés de lui faire cracher l'endroit où il était, ce qu'il faisait et surtout pourquoi Itachi se trouvait avec eux. Mais il n'avait rien dis, souriant juste lorsqu'il le fallait pour passer à un autre sujet. Naruto avait envi de lui serrer la main, voulant lui dire au revoir comme à tout le monde. Mais devant lui était Gaara, qui plus est Kazekage.

-Suna est redevable à Konoha, je ne l'oublierai pas.

-On est pote, pas besoin de ça Gaara, je t'aiderai autant de fois que tu en auras besoin, tu n'auras qu'à faire pareil lorsque je serais dans la merde.

-Merci Naruto.

Ce fut Gaara qui fit le premier pas, tendant la main, souriant. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, Naruto était tellement fier de connaître ce jeune homme. Après une empoignade de quelques secondes, Naruto partit. Sakura le regarda faire le cœur gros et le groupe de Konoha la soutint jusqu'à ce que, n'étant plus qu'une ombre parmi d'autres, ils décidèrent de rentrer pour se préparer pour le lendemain. Tandis qu'il marchait seul, Gaï le rejoignit, marchant à ses cotés, silencieusement d'abord, et Naruto se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Il mit un moment à parler, sa voix d'habitude pleine d'entrain et d'énergie était basse et presque sereine.

-J'aimerai savoir quelque chose dont toi seul pourra me fournir la réponse Naruto.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Kakashi…

-… Naruto stoppa, ses yeux s'étrécissant de douleur.

-Je voudrais savoir…a-t-il souffert ?

-…

-Naruto ? mais en voyant son visage, Gaï comprit.

-…

-Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander ça.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Hu ?

-On se battait, j'étais dans mon combat…j'ai finis par perdre connaissance. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu nous traîner en sureté. Quand je me suis réveillé…il n'était déjà plus là. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire s'il a souffert ou non. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il s'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle et qu'il nous a sauvé, moi et Sasuke avant de penser à lui.

En voyant la tête qu'avait Naruto, Gaï se douta bien que le spectacle qu'il avait du avoir à son réveil n'avait pas été des plus magnifiques. Cela le fit sourire. Kakashi avait du faire tout son possible, il n'avait pas reculé. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son meilleur ami et plus grand rival.

-…Ok. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir. Je peux continuer à être fier de mon plus grand rival.

-…

-Fais lui honneur Naruto ! le sensei lui offrit un sourire étoilé et un clin d'œil allant avec.

-Vous inquiétez pas Gaï sensei. Jamais je ne lui ferais regretter d'avoir sauver ma vie. Grâce à lui, vous aurez le plus grand Hokage de tout les temps !

-Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec toi !!!

Naruto lui avait rendu son sourire et avait repris sa marche alors que l'autre homme était resté planté au milieu du sable en continuant ses élucubrations habituelles et ses poses les plus absurdes. Lorsque Naruto eut disparu, il se tourna vers le ciel, le mirant quelques instants avec un étrange sourire, avant de repartir vers le village caché du sable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

voilou pour ce chapitre, et la semaine prochaine se sera pas un chap bien jojo.


	11. Chap 11 : le chant du corbeau

_Le titre du chap doit répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé la semaine dernière non ? merci en tout cas de continuer à me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir XD Pour ceux qui se posent la question, si si, un jour ils seront ensemble...c'est pas pour maintenant, mais bientot, quelques chap quoi._

_et pis tiens, j'ai envi de faire un p'tit disclaimer : rien ici n'est à moi, sauf l'idée de la fic je pense et quelques persos qui meurent la plupart du temps pour le bien de l'histoire. ben voilà, c'est tout lol, bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**A deux**

**Chap 11 : le chant du corbeau**

**Résumé : Naruto était parti sauvé Gaara, Sasuke a failli crever, et la sante d'Itachi empire.**

Naruto avait marché tout le long du trajet, faisant le point sur ce qu'il avait appris. Aussi bien sur la mort d'Asuma que sur celle pratiquement réalisée de Gaara. La manière de Gaï de se renseigner sur Kakashi lui avait fais du bien. Il sentait qu'il ne se trompait pas de voie. Il fallait que tout cela continue en se sens, que les uns et les autres aient du sens. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il aurait agi de la même manière que le sensei si Sasuke avait ainsi disparu et que rien sur sa mort ne s'était ébruité. Les contours brumeux des marais et des quelques montagnes s'élevèrent au loin. Naruto resserra contre lui le paquet qu'il tenait précieusement et accéléra un peu.

Sasuke voyait que parfois son frère disparaissait quelques instants. Il ne savait pas où, et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur de s'en enquérir. Naruto l'aurait fait. Pas lui. C'était montré qu'il en avait quelque chose à carrer et il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas. Depuis son retour, son frère n'était pas allé de main morte et il voyait les progrès qu'il faisait même s'il trouvait cela encore trop lent. Pourtant il savait se rapprocher à chaque fois un peu plus de son frère, il savait que bientôt il pourrait lui laissait une trace physique de coup. Il n'était pas si loin. Vraiment. Son aîné le toisait, certainement le même regard qu'il lançait à ceux qu'il trouvait inférieur. Sasuke se redressa, lâchant son bras qui saignait, prêts à se jeter de nouveau dans la mêlée.

-Et ben vous êtes dans un bel état.

-…

-Quoi ? on ne m'a pas dis de monter dès que je serais de retour ?

Naruto se tenait non loin de là, les regardants comme deux simples idiots. Itachi se détourna de Sasuke qui prit cela comme un affront mais qui n'en fit rien paraître.

-J'ai trimé pour monter jusqu'ici ! on dit que les idiots aiment les places hautes…hahahaha

-Tsss, bienvenue au club Usuratonkachi.

-HE !!! si c'est comme ça, je te donnerai pas ce que je t'ai ramené !!!

-Ah ouais ? et qu'est ce que tu m'as ramené qui pourraient me…

-DES TOMATES ET DES ONIGIRIS AU THON !!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE même si je suis en retard hahahaha !!!

-Graaaooollll !!!

-HAHAHAHA au moins ton ventre est honnête Teme !! hahahahaha.

-Tsss.

-Allez, boude pas. Tiens chope ça. Hahahaha. Tu devrais voir ta tête !!! hahaha !!!

-Tchhh, je te remercierais pas Usuratonkachi.

-Ça me ferait peur Teme HAHAHA !!

Naruto lui envoya une boite contenant les aliments, continuant de rire gaiement. Sasuke eut un regard vers son frère pour voir s'il le laisserait manger en paix ou si son repas devrait attendre. Itachi le regarda à peine, prenant la direction vers laquelle il disparaissait toujours. Sasuke aurait cru que son ami viendrait auprès de lui pour continuer à le charrier, mais il ne le fit pas, suivant l'autre Uchiha. Naruto retrouva Itachi dans un coin à l'extérieur, toussant en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ne lui demanda rien, prenant place non loin de lui sur un bout de rocher.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé vous voir il y a quelques jours.

-…il était prêt à se jeter dans le vide si je ne lui disais pas où te trouver.

-Aaah ouais ?

-Hm. Il t'aime beaucoup.

-Ouais, vous êtes du genre à le faire dans l'exagération, suffit de voir ton état.

-… Itachi eut juste un sourire en coin que Naruto eut du mal à distinguer. L'autre effaçant les quelques traces de sang qu'il venait de cracher en toussant.

-Tiens. Naruto lui envoya une gourde que l'autre réceptionna sans mal aux premiers abords mais qui faillit lui glisser des mains.

-Ça s'aggrave hein ?

-…ça ne pourra qu'aller plus mal.

-Hm. Tu lui as dis ?

-…

Itachi fixait la gourde, plongé dans ses pensées. Non il n'avait rien dit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Juste lui, rien que lui. Le reste du monde il s'en fichait, ils pouvaient savoir, mais son frère devait rester dans l'ignorance. Naruto le voyant pensif soupira. Dealer avec un Uchiha était dur, avec deux encore plus. Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'ombre qui venait d'arriver. Sasuke était venu voir ce que ces deux là faisaient ensemble, mais il n'avait rien à redire. Son frère était dans un coin avec une gourde et Naruto de l'autre, déballant une petite boite. Itachi se rinça la bouche, buvant pour faire passer le goût de sang si âcre comparé à l'odeur douce qu'il sentait. Relevant la tête, il trouva Naruto en plein dégustage de Dango.

-Quoi ? Naruto suivit le regard de l'Uchiha sur la friandise qu'il tenait.

-…

-…t'aime ça ? t'en veux ?

-…

-J'ai du thé aussi, mais il faudrait que je fasse chauffer de l'eau. Comme ça je pourrais me faire des ramens aussi !!!

Sasuke sortit de sa cachette, se dirigeant dans un coin. Il y avait de là de quoi faire du feu, tout étant prévu ici pour un minimum de camping sauvage. Un coup de katon bien placé et il prit place avec classe sur un rocher lui aussi. Naruto mis dans les mains d'Itachi les quelques friandises restantes, sautillant jusqu'au feu pour y mettre de l'eau à chauffer. En voyant la joie de Naruto, Sasuke eut un sourire en coin, oubliant son frère qui dégustait les friandises qu'il avait toujours aimé et qui appréciait le moment. Naruto leur porta à chacun un thé, retournant sur son rocher pour manger son ramen, racontant tout sourire ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme information lors de son cour séjour à Suna.

Itachi avait fini sa collation, avec un certain plaisir il termina son thé. Sasuke remballa ce qui lui restait, ne voulant pas trop mangé si jamais il se faisait taper dans l'estomac, gardant donc le reste pour plus tard. L'aîné des Uchiha retourna vers l'intérieur, se divisant en deux en route dont l'un se posta à l'escalier menant au bas de la montagne. Sasuke suivit son frère, rageant de le voir pouvoir faire ça alors qu'ils allaient se battre encore et qu'il ne se sentait pas dans l'humeur. Naruto lui fit un signe de la main avant de se rendre auprès du clone qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier menant aux marais. Rien ne brisait le silence de leur procession si ce n'était le vent assez fort à cette hauteur.

-Tu vas m'apprendre quoi ?

-…tu es faible face aux genjutsus.

-Ouais mais ça, j'ai beau faire, j'y peux rien. Enfin…y'a Kyubi qui réagit maintenant.

-Il t'aide ?

-Il m'en sort.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu coopérer de son plein grès avec quelqu'un.

-C'est pas le cas. Mais il ne veut pas mourir, c'est tout, donc parfois il m'aide. C'est qu'on est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Enfin regarde, j'arrive à monter ici sans aucun problème maintenant.

-…donc je vais t'apprendre autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-A mieux te défendre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Naruto suait à grosse goutte, respirant bruyamment et détestant ça à cause de l'odeur des marais. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, ne sachant même plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. Il était parvenu plus ou moins à reproduire ce qu'Itachi voulait qu'il fasse, mais cela lui demandait une masse de chakra énorme. Bien trop. Souvent il se réveillait après avoir perdu connaissance, son corps sans doute passer sous un rouleau vu la douleur qu'il ressentait. Devant lui, il y avait toujours le même regard si similaire de Sasuke bien qu'il fut plus doux. Il se sentait bien finalement avec lui, il avait l'impression lui aussi d'avoir un grand frère. C'était une sensation qui lui donnait beaucoup de satisfaction même s'il se rappelait par moment la haine de son compagnon. Il se releva, titubant un peu et se remit en position d'attaque. Il fallait qu'il puisse apprendre le plus vite possible.

-Tu veux déjà remettre ça ?

-Pas le temps…uuufff…

-…si je te tue, Sasuke me suivra en enfer pour s'assurer que je n'ai jamais aucun repos.

-Haha…uuuff…je dois…

Mais Naruto ne continua pas. Une touffe d'herbe sèche était en train de bouger, même, elle chuchotait. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Depuis le temps qu'il se disait que ce marais devait regorger de monstres ou de fantômes. Un bruit se fit plus grand, il crut entendre son nom. Il hurla, courant se réfugier derrière Itachi complètement surpris. Ça le fit rire mentalement, se souvenant de Sasuke enfant, mais il arrêta bien vite, le buisson recommençant à trembler et à chuchoter. Il vit venir sur lui ce qui ressemblait à un fouet, il l'évita, faisant tomber Naruto sur le sol, envoyant une valve de shuriken. L'ennemi se mit à nu. Un immense crapaud venait de s'élever dans les airs, armant de nouveau sa langue pour toucher Itachi qui évita de nouveau. L'amphibien retomba devant le blond, et dans son dos Naruto vit Gamakichi qui se tenait désespérément au vêtement de l'autre crapaud.

-VITE !!! Sauve-toi !!!

-Hein ?

-On le retient !!! sauve-toi de…pourquoi il range ses armes ?

-Et pourquoi je me suis caché derrière lui ?

-Hé ?

Le petit crapaud ne cessait de passer de l'Uchiha à l'Uzumaki. Cherchant à comprendre la situation. On lui avait bien dis qui était les ennemis du blond, et celui là en faisait partie. Naruto s'était accroupi face à lui et le regardait d'un air fatigué.

-Tsss, qu'est ce que tu fais là Gamakichi ? ça t'amuse de me foutre la trouille comme ça ?

-Papa m'a dis qu'il fallait te ramener avec nous !

-Hein ? pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'ils en ont eu la demande. Paraît que Jiraya à laisser un truc pour toi…un machin sur les huit ch'ai plus trop quoi, ça a l'air important. On te cherche depuis un moment, mais tu bougeais tout le temps. C'était dur de t'attraper.

-…et je dois aller où ça ?

-Là où Jiraya s'était entraîné. Sur la montagne sacrée où siègent les plus grands crapauds. Le regard du petit crapaud brillait de respect et d'admiration. Il faut que tu viennes !!! tu vas devenir aussi fort que Jiraya !!! viens !!! viens !!!

Le petit crapaud sautillait sur celui encore plus gros qui continuait de fixer Itachi avec méfiance. Naruto se souvenait de ce que Jiraya lui avait dis. Il lui avait parlé une seule fois de cette montagne en lui disant qu'un jour sans doute, quand il le sentirait prêt, alors il l'y emmènerait. C'était il y avait un moment, aujourd'hui il faisait autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. La décision lui appartenait, mais il fallait qu'il en ait aussi l'accord de celui qui l'entraînait à présent. C'était ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'en aller comme ça.

-Itachi ?

-…Vas-y. Jiraya était un grand ninja. Lorsqu'il s'y mettait à fond, il était puissant. Tu pourrais en apprendre plus sur lui…et sur toi.

-Mais l'entraînement ? je…

-Tu as compris ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses. Le reste dépend de toi. Que ce soit contre moi ou non, cela ne changera rien.

-…tiens. Donne ça à Sasuke.

-…

-Dis lui que je reviendrais le chercher dès que j'en aurais fini, sinon il risque de me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

Naruto souriait à l'idée, puis se retourna pour partir. Itachi regardait le masque d'anbu qui était posé dans ses mains, celui qui faisait du blond un homme spécial pour Konoha. S'il lui donnait cet objet, c'était qu'il avait une grande importance pour lui. C'était aussi qu'il aimait beaucoup Sasuke pour lui promettre de cette manière de revenir le lui prendre.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Je voudrais te reposer une question.

-…

-Dans le cas où Sasuke apprendrait plus qu'il ne faudrait…est ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

-…dans le cas…où il ferait front contre le village ? c'est ça ta question ?

-Oui.

-Ma conviction ne change pas Itachi. Même si c'est Sasuke, je l'arrêterai.

-…

-Quelques personnes sont en fautes…pas toutes. Il n'a aucun droit de s'en prendre à tout le monde.

-Et s'il ne désire faire du mal qu'à un certain groupe. Que feras-tu ?

-…pour moi…Sasuke est important. Je pense que Konoha l'est tout autant. C'est un choix difficile.

-Mais ?

-Sasuke est seul…

-Alors tu le tueras.

-Non.

-…

-Je sauverai Konoha…Et je trouverais un moyen de sauver Sasuke. Ça, je peux te le jurer. Ce mec, c'est comme un frère pour moi, jamais je ne l'abandonnerai !!!

Itachi lui offrit un sourire, simple et doux, vraiment, Naruto se demandait comment on avait pu croire qu'un tel homme, si gentil, pouvait avoir fait de son plein gré un tel massacre. Il avait du être un frère formidable, et il comprenait pourquoi Sasuke avait pu se sentir trahis à ce point par son acte. Itachi savait que par conséquent le reste du village avait plus d'importance pour Naruto car il se composait de beaucoup plus d'âmes, cependant il voyait aussi que le choix serait trivial car aujourd'hui, même s'il ne le disait pas, l'amour qu'il avait pour son cadet se voyait comme son nez au milieu de sa figure, cela même si Naruto ne le voyait pas encore. Il aimait Sasuke beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Itachi voyait que lorsque le temps viendrait de choisir, si jamais il devait le faire vraiment, alors Naruto souffrirait. Il aurait mal à en mourir comme lui-même quand il s'était retrouvé face à son choix. Ce blond lui ressemblait. Il aimait son frère, faisait beaucoup de chose en fonction de lui et pourtant se préoccupait encore plus du bien être du village. Son avenir lui ferait mal, et sincèrement, il espérait que le blond réussirait là où lui avait échoué ce soir là.

-Ouvre la bouche.

-Hein ? guuuuuhhhhh…

Naruto se tortillait alors qu'Itachi lui enfonçait dans la gorge une sorte d'énorme boule noire. Ça n'avait pas de goût, il avait juste l'impression que sa mâchoire allait sauter dans un grand claquement. Quand Itachi eut fini, Naruto le regarda avec appréhension, se tenant la gorge et se frottant une joue, les larmes aux yeux. Le brun avait toujours sa face de poker, immuable et effrayante car l'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu m'as…keuuuf…fais…keuf quoi ?

-Tu auras peut être besoin de ça plus tard.

-Hein ?

-Quand tu penseras que c'est le cas, appelle moi.

-Hein ? hein ??!!

-Ne t'attarde pas Naruto. C'est pour bientôt, et fais attention en chemin. Ils te cherchent encore.

-…

-Je donnerai ça à mon petit frère. Va.

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'Itachi venait de lui faire. Ce dernier lui demandait juste de lui faire confiance sans lui poser de question. Le contact visuel vu rompu quand Gamakichi lui tapota le ventre avec un parchemin en lui demandant de l'ouvrir pour y aller plus vite. Il le prit en main.

-Yooosh !! Naruto fit un salut envers Itachi, ouvrant le parchemin pour partir.

-TADAAMM !!! me voilààà !!

-Gyaaa !! j'étouffeeeee !!!

-Gama futotta ? qu'est ce que tu fais là cousin ?

-C'est toi qui m'a appelé cousin.

-Mais non je ne t'ai pas…

-T'EEES LOUUUURD !!!! jartes !!!

-Ouuuaaah !!!

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !! pourquoi ce machin de deux cent kilos m'a écrasé !!!! raaah !!!

-Repose moi Narutooooo !!! je me suis juste trompé de parchemiiiin !!!

-Grrrrrr !!!

-Pardoooon !!!

-Donne-moi le bon cette fois.

Naruto grimaçait, pinçant le nez pour se retenir de ne pas péter un câble. Attrapant le nouveau parchemin, il l'ouvrit violemment et disparut dans un nuage de fumée avant d'avoir pu réagir avec les trois crapauds. Itachi pensait comprendre son frère, comprendre pourquoi il s'était entiché de Naruto. Celui-ci était tout simplement vivant. Sans le savoir, ce dernier était capable de faire se sentir à l'aise de nombreuse personne juste par son caractère et son sourire. Et sans aucun doute il était capable d'apporter à Sasuke tout ce que lui, lui avait retiré dans son enfance, toute cette chaleur dont son frère lui en avait tant voulu lorsqu'il la lui avait prise. Cela même si elle n'avait été qu'un mensonge de la plupart des gens d'alors.

Sans se pressait, Itachi refit route vers le sommet, là où ils étaient. Arrivé à son sommet, il en dérangea les deux Uchiha avant de se dissiper. Sasuke fixait son frère droit dans les yeux, tenant le masque que son clone lui avait donné, assimilant les données. Itachi le fixa, l'envie de tousser au fond des poumons, mais il se retint du mieux qu'il put, allant jusqu'à son frère pour lui remettre le masque. Il lui expliqua calmement ce qu'il venait de se passer plus bas. Mais Sasuke n'eut pourtant pas plus le temps que ça de s'y attarder, de se demander si cela n'était pas risqué. Son frère avait repris l'échange de coup et il y répondit, décidant qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder pour le moment sur Naruto, décidant de lui faire confiance et lança le masque plus loin sur sa couche.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Naruto tomba sur une large feuille qui le fit rebondir. Enfin stable, il observa le lieu où il était. Des plantes immenses, des feuilles aussi larges que des immeubles et près de lui ses deux nouveaux compagnons qui le menèrent jusqu'à celui qui l'avait mandé. Naruto découvrait là un paysage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru existé, tout était si grand et lui si petit que s'en était impressionnant. Bientôt pourtant il oublia tout cela, les crapauds ayant pour lui d'autres projets que de faire bronzette au sommet d'une herbe des champs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le ciel était charger d'immenses nuages, tellement gris qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Il pouvait entendre les roulements du tonnerre au loin, clairsemés de quelques éclairs. La pluie d'abord fine ne cessait de tomber, épaisse et violente, les gouttes faisant mal lorsqu'elles s'écrasaient sur la peau. Il accéléra. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, la nature entière le lui disait, se chargeant d'électricité. Ses pas se firent un trot devenant une course. C'était une urgence qui lui disait de faire vite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver en arrivant, il le redoutait vraiment. Pourtant pas une seule fois il ne pensa à ralentir. Le marais était en vu, un immense éclair foudroya l'endroit où les Uchiha se trouvaient. Son cœur stoppa, son pouls s'accéléra. Naruto se remit à courir, appelant son meilleur ami même si celui-ci ne pouvait lui répondre. C'était comme une formule magique contre tout mauvais sort dont il s'assurait ainsi. Naruto se forçait à ne pas avoir peur, il se forçait à penser positivement, Sasuke ne pouvait pas mourir, et Itachi…Itachi aurait peut être la clémence de son frère même si là était la mort qu'il avait choisi d'avoir et que cette dernière ne lui plaisait pas. Le ciel ne se dégagea pas vraiment après ça, peut être fut-il juste un peu moins sombre. Il arriva enfin au pied de l'interminable escalier qu'il devait encore gravir. Et là, juste là à son pied, il le vit assis sur les marches.

-Itachi ?

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? j'ai l'impression que…tu…pourquoi tu…souris ? tu me fais peur là !!! Où est Sasuke !!!

-Je t'avais dis que mon temps était compté. Je suis arrivé au bout de ce que je pouvais donner.

-Quoi ?

-Nous savons tous que la chose la plus importante dans la vie est bien plus que de gagner pour soi.

-…

-La chose la plus importe dans la vie, c'est d'aider les autres à gagner, même si cela implique ralentir et modifier notre course. Mais cela…je n'ai pas besoin de te l'apprendre à toi.

-Itachi…

-Veille sur lui.

-…

-Veille…

-Bien sur ! je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole !!! c'est mon nindo !!!

Du sang s'écoula à la commissure de ses lèvres souriantes, ses yeux avaient perdus toutes leur splendeur et miroitaient d'une lueur aussi vide que leur couleur. Itachi semblait s'être donné à fond une dernière fois et cela l'avait mené sur une voie sans retour. Son image se brouilla et jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé courir aussi vite sur ces escaliers là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois bonnes heures plus tôt…

Itachi n'avait pratiquement pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Ses poumons le brûlaient, son cœur s'affolait et ce qui lui semblait pire que tout, il voyait trouble depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Certes, il distinguait encore, parfois cela devenait même net. Un mal de crâne le dérangeait, et pour oublier tout cela, il se concentrait sur la respiration qu'il entendait un peu plus loin. Son frère. Cela faisait un moment que lorsque Sasuke dormait, alors Itachi l'écoutait, s'imprégner de sa présence. Ça faisait si longtemps et par moment, il se perdait entre rêve et réalité avec un certain bonheur. La seule ombre au tableau était que son cadet faisait parfois des cauchemars et qu'il l'entendait geindre ou râler. Itachi savait que cela lui était du, il savait que son frère serait traumatisé pour toute sa vie. Néanmoins, il ne regrettait pas sa décision, il était certain d'avoir fait au mieux. C'était juste comme ça et il n'y avait rien à faire. Sasuke remua un peu plus, la salle commençait à se teinter de quelques couleurs. L'heure approchait lentement mais sûrement. C'était aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui la dernière fois, aujourd'hui pour la dernière fois. Itachi caressait doucement le bouchon du petit tube plastique vide qu'il tenait, c'était lascif et presque indécent, il en avait besoin, ça le démangeait, mais il n'en avait plus, la limite était atteinte, il n'irait pas plus loin. Son pouce continua sa caresse, ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

La respiration régulière de son frère changea, des froufroutements se firent entendre. Sasuke était en train de se lever, faisant les même gestes qu'habituellement. Itachi le suivit des yeux, du moins ce qu'il en discernait encore. Il aurait tant aimé voir parfaitement jusqu'à la fin, mais sa maladie jouait avec lui, ne l'exauçant que de faibles instants. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha le petit tube de plastique qu'il tenait. Il était vide. Le bruit que cela avait fait avait fait tourner la tête de Sasuke. Il voyait son frère dans un coin, sur la couche qu'il avait mise là comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait plus froid par là bas. Itachi continuait de fixer la petite boite ambrée qui était comme en train de vibrer devant lui, il porta sa main à sa tête et inspira calmement. Cela lui avait bien servi ces dernières années même si ça n'avait su enrayer son mal. Il donna un petit coup de pied dessus, le faisant rouler à l'abri des regards et il se leva. Itachi se concentra, se reprenant alors que le trouble de sa vue lui donnait des vertiges. Il ne fallait pas que son frère se doute de quoi que ce soit. En aucun cas. Il devait toujours mal le voir. Après tout, il avait raconté certaine choses et en avait caché certaines. Ce n'était pas pour que tout foire si près du but. Au bout de cinq minutes il se sentit près. Il était temps d'accomplir la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire sur terre. Itachi regarda son petit frère. Mentalement il eut un sourire qui se répercuta sans qu'il ne le veuille dans son regard qui s'était fait plus doux et qui fit que Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Il voyait son frère nettement et voulait ce graver cette image dans la rétine. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait ainsi, si propre sur lui.

La dernière.

Itachi prit un peu de temps avant de se décider à y aller. S'avançant à l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de se battre, il l'invita silencieusement à le suivre. Sasuke n'aimait pas particulièrement l'étrange aura qu'il ressentait, ça le faisait frémir et quelque chose l'avertissait qu'il y avait danger aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Pourtant son frère était fidèle à lui-même, alors il ne voyait pas ce qui allait pouvoir se passer de plus. Sasuke n'avait simplement pas encore calculé que le temps impartie par son frère pour attenter à sa vie venait de prendre fin, et qu'aujourd'hui se coucherait en ne berçant plus qu'un seul des deux frangins. Cela, il allait cependant s'en rendre bientôt compte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi se tenait là, au centre du terrain. Il avait fermé les yeux, respirant doucement, donnant l'impression de s'emplir du lieu, de son atmosphère. Il était très beau. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser en le regardant et cela le fâchait contre lui même. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, plus d'une fois il avait cru revoir son frère d'antan, cela durait à peine quelques secondes, souvent il croyait rêver, mais il pouvait le voir. C'était un sourire, un regard bienveillant, parfois un geste ou une parole. C'était celui qu'il avait aimé et mis sur un piédestal, et il détestait ça.

-Je vais te tuer aujourd'hui Itachi.

-Le pourras-tu seulement ? sa voix atone lui fit avoir un frisson de colère.

-Aujourd'hui…mes yeux voient ta mort…

-…vraiment ? Alors aujourd'hui, je te prendrais au mot Sasuke.

Sasuke se mit à courir, fonçant sur lui, échangeant quelques coups et surprit, arriva à lui mettre son sabre entre deux côtes. Itachi ne le perdait pas de vue et Sasuke jura, jetant deux kunaïs dans son dos dont l'un laissa une fine coupure sur la joue de son frère. Celui qu'il avait planté s'effaça.

-Alors tu vois ma mort ?

-…

-Pourtant à ce rythme là, c'est la tienne qui se dessine…

Sasuke se laissa tomber au sol alors que le sabre de son frère faucha l'air où s'était tenu se tête, il roula ensuite alors que l'autre laissa tomber quelques shurikens qui frôlèrent sa face. Itachi était toujours aussi rapide, il ne voyait pas quand il allait prendre ses armes. Ils continuèrent leurs échanges de dojutsus et autres genjutsus. Le taijutsu s'étant intégré naturellement alors que leurs armes se frôlaient encore et encore. Itachi plaqua Sasuke au sol, l'autre pouvait sentir son poids, sa force, alors que son corps paraissait si frêle par moment. La voix doucereuse et presque narquoise de son aîné se fit entendre, juste au creux de son oreille.

-Et si nous vivions tout simplement dans un monde d'illusions Sasuke…y-as tu déjà pensé ?

-…

Non, Sasuke n'avait pas envi de penser à de tels sornettes. Sa douleur était réelle, alors il vivait dans le monde réel. Il n'avait pas encore compris Itachi alors. Les coups suivant furent encore plus durs. Le cadet sentit que son aîné n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'en ce jour. Les visions avaient étés insupportables, les duperies utilisées pire que d'habitude et même les coups reçus semblaient lui faire bien plus mal. Un rapide calcul mental plus tard et Sasuke comprit que le temps qui lui avait été donné pour le tuer allait toucher à son terme. Depuis le début de la bataille, son frère était devenu de plus en plus effrayant, contrant tout ses coups sans aucunes difficultés et ne cessant de le fixer droit dans les yeux avec une hargne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Tu sembles avoir compris que j'étais sérieux aujourd'hui.

-…

-Je vais te tuer Sasuke. Tu es si faible…toujours pas assez de haine.

Itachi venait d'avoir ce qu'il désirait : un regain de haine à son encontre de la part de son frère. Sasuke se sentait humilié et tellement bas, tellement inutile et faible comme à chaque fois. Et quoi qu'il put user comme jutsus, du katon au raiton, rien n'y fit. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le touché. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas progressé d'un chouya. A nouveau il se prit le sol, glissant sur la poussière et les pavés qui lui échauffèrent la peau. Il se releva sans y prêter attention, son envie de meurtre beaucoup trop imposante pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'à la mort de celui qui s'occupait de lui. Sasuke lui lança des kunaïs explosifs, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, Itachi s'approchant de lui bien trop vite et préféra alors lui envoyer une nuée de shuriken que son frère évita aussi. Cela lui laissa juste le temps de préparer un fuma shuriken de l'ombre qui se dédoubla. Itachi s'en ficha comme d'une guigne, passant entre eux sans ciller dans une parfaite pirouette. Sasuke, à bout de souffle, le voyait venir à lui. Il se sentait comme un condamné à mort que son bourreau était en train de rejoindre, chaque pas résonnant comme un glas.

Il n'avait pas dis son dernier mot.

Sasuke tira sur les ficelles qu'il avait gardé en main, ramenant les puissantes armes vers eux. Son frère se fit blesser, un vertige l'ayant pris au mauvais moment. Son exaspération semblait culminée alors qu'il frappa l'une des armes qu'il avait évité pour la renvoyer sur son petit frère. Sasuke l'évita et de peur, prépara rapidement des flammes qui coururent le long des fils vers son unique frère. Itachi évita l'attaque, prêtant à peine attention au sang qu'il déversait de par sa jambe ouverte profondément. Il voyait que son frère faisait son possible. Ça ne pouvait pourtant pas être vrai. Vraiment pas. Même lui malade, l'autre lui tenait difficilement tête et cela était mauvais signe, Madara ne serait pas aussi doux que lui. L'idée lui vint que Sasuke se retenait, peut être qu'il attendait le bon moment. Sa poitrine se serra, il inspira un grand coup. Puisque Sasuke prenait son temps, il fallait qu'il joue serrer, qu'il l'excite assez pour que son cadet lui saute à la gorge. Ça ne devrait être difficile, Sasuke le détestait tant. Itachi ne sut si sa poitrine se serra cette fois-ci pour ce qu'il venait de penser ou bien à cause de sa maladie. Il préférait de toute manière rester dans l'ignorance pour pouvoir garder cette face froide qu'il travaillait depuis des années.

-Tu es faible !

-…

-Puisque tu es si faible…tu ne sers à rien. J'ai eu beau t'enseigner, tu ne vaux rien.

-…

-Tu n'as toujours pas le mangekyou…

-Tu sais très bien qu'il faudrait que je le tue pour ça !!!

-Le mangekyou sharingan est un œil spécial, le sais-tu simplement ?

-…

-Il te permettra d'accomplir de grande chose Sasuke.

-COMME TUER TOUT UN CLAN !!!!

-Plus tu l'utilises et moins la lumière t'apparaît.

-Que…qu'est ce que tu…devenir…aveugle ? pourquoi tu me dis ça !!!!

-…

-Mais si ce que tu m'as fais lire est vrai, alors je pourrais toujours utiliser Kyubi !!! JE TROUVERAIS UN AUTRE MOYEN QUE DE LE TUER !!!!

Sasuke l'attaqua de nouveau, mais cela n'impressionna pas Itachi. De ces coups il voyait tout. Il contra pour finalement lui enserrer le poignet fermement et le plaquer contre le mur proche. Sans douceur aucune, il se pencha vers sa proie et il chuchota :

-…Je vais faire ce que père attendait de moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais te prendre tes yeux qui ne te servent à rien…

Il venait de plus en plus près, dirigeant ses doigts libres vers ses yeux. Sa vue se troubla, ça le dérangea et il relâcha un peu sa prise. Sasuke en profita. Il fit quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré maîtriser. Il utilisa des serpents qui, toutes gueules en avant, se jetèrent sur Itachi, affamés. Le brun se recula d'un pas, suffisamment pour que Sasuke se dégage de sa prise en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Son frère releva sa face dénuée d'émotion, ses yeux encore plus dangereux qu'avant. Cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait vu les mangekyou sharingan d'aussi près. Itachi essayait de le pousser à bout grâce à cela, cherchant à lui faire peur. Manque de pot, il y réussissait plutôt bien. Après lui avoir remontré le meurtre de leurs parents, Sasuke vomit, se tenant le ventre, l'air horrifié et perdu. Itachi ne vit que cette solution. Une nouvelle illusion s'installa, une qu'il était sure marquerait Sasuke même si elle n'avait qu'une durée de vie très courte.

Sasuke se réveilla chez lui et rien que ça lui montra que c'était anormal. Il tenta de détruire cette illusion mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Un cri se fit entendre. Un hurlement horrible dont il était quasiment sur de connaître la voix. Sasuke se dépêcha de sortir, de courir à travers les rues dont il ne remarqua pas l'absence de vie. Il n'y avait la plus personne. Plus rien mis à part lui. A la place centrale où enfin il s'arrêta à bout de souffle, il trouva Naruto. Il errait, cherchant sans fin une présence qu'il ne trouvait pas.

-Naruto !

-… Naruto hurlait mais Sasuke n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait et vice versa.

-NARUTO !!!

Le blond était en train de pleurer, tournant sur lui-même, ne comprenant pas, continuant ses recherches vaines. Sasuke vit ses mains pleines de sang, son linge était imbibé de sang dont des gouttelettes avaient séchées sur sa face. Naruto était seul et avait du faire un carnage, c'était pour cela qu'il hurlait. Sasuk voulut le prendre dans ses bras et Naruto se volatilisa. Sasuke se trouvait à présent dans une chambre qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passé quelques temps. Il voyait devant lui la porte menant au reste des pièces et il se souvenait d'une même peur qui lui avait étreint les entrailles. Cette porte, il avait peur de la passer. Aucun bruit, rien qui ne put lui indiquer s'il était seul. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette illusion et le seul moyen de le faire était de la finir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, respira profondément et l'ouvrit. Il crut voir ses parents morts mais ce n'était qu'un effet de lumière, peut être une pensée folle de son esprit qui appréhender vraiment trop ce qu'il y verrait. Son œil accrocha un détail. Il ferma les yeux, mais son esprit avait déjà vu. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, pleurant de rage et de douleur. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un effet de lumière lui rappelant ses parents n'était que le corps de Naruto roulé en boule et se vidant de son sang, ne réagissant à rien, comme absent de son corps. Il hurla alors que derrière le blond se dessinait des corps déchiquetés à coups de griffes dont l'origine ne faisait pas mystère.

Sasuke était de retour dans la réalité et son frère voyait à quel point il l'avait blessé. Son cadet était blanc comme un linge et ne réagissait pas, ce qu'il venait de voir lui faisait peur, ça l'angoissait. Jamais il ne voulait voir ça dans la réalité. Toute sa vie était peuplée de cauchemar sur ce qu'il avait vu et sur ce qu'il pourrait survenir à ceux qu'il aimait. Jamais plus. Son regard se fit plus fauve se teintant de noir, son corps se recouvrit d'une forme qu'Itachi n'avait pas encore vue. A son tour Sasuke lui lança une illusion qui fonctionna à peine. Il avait juste eu le temps de faire un pas et Itachi s'était retrouvé dans son dos, plantant un sabre dans sa cuisse. Il lui rendait le mal qu'il lui avait fait plutôt.

Sasuke hurla, la lame était en train de se faire retirer lentement, lui laissant comme une brûlure dans toute la cuisse qui se propagea dans sa jambe. Il postillonna en ouvrant la bouche pour sortir un son qui n'arrivait pas à se former, son corps se transforma, sa paire d'aile tenta de faucher son aîné et il tourna la main, créant son épée de raiton pour la lui planter dans le tronc, mais Itachi se dissipa dans un nuage de corbeau, se reformant plus loin, léchant du bout de la langue le sang qui avait giclé sur sa face et qui s'écoulait près de sa bouche. Une idée traversa la tête de Sasuke, mais il n'y était encore jamais arrivé. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il jouait sa vie. Pour le moment il devait oublier tout le reste. Itachi se mit à courir vers lui, sa blessure à la jambe ne semblait pas lui faire de mal. L'adrénaline qu'Itachi ressentait lui permettait de ne plus sentir cela. Il n'avait presque plus aucune sensation. Il menaça verbalement son frère de lui crever les yeux s'il n'agissait pas au mieux. Sasuke attendit qu'il soit assez près, il souffla des boules de feux qu'Itachi évita en sautant. Ce fut le son caractéristique du chidori qui le prévint de ce qui l'attendait plus haut. Il provoqua une explosion, envoyant derrière lui des kunaïs pour exploser le mur, puis devant lui, vraiment très près d'eux pour que le souffle le renvoi en arrière. Un peu plus et il y serait passé. Itachi avait à peine atterrit sur le toit que Sasuke se posa devant lui, n'ayant subit aucune chute grâce à ses ailes. Son petit frère respirait fortement, le maudissant du plus profond de ses yeux. Tout son être le lui disait ouvertement : _je te hais_. Cela, Itachi s'y était toujours préparé même s'il savait ô combien il en souffrirait à chaque fois. Sasuke ne prêtait pas attention aux petits piques électriques qu'il avait au cœur car l'énergie qu'il dégageait, devenait trop sombre. Il hochait négativement de la tête par petits mouvements lent qui approfondissait l'ambiance tendue. Sa voix désillusionnée ne fut pas forte et pourtant Itachi l'entendit comme s'il avait été à ses cotés.

-J'ai rêvé d'une vie où tu n'étais pas et où tout serait alors tellement plus simple.

Sa phrase était à peine finie que Sasuke fit les signes qui menaient à un Katon. Itachi l'ayant vu faire fit de même et le souffla, pouvant sentir l'air chaud contre sa peau qu'il rendait rêche, sa gorge commença à lui faire mal. Il allait y passer maintenant alors qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire et cela ne lui plus pas. Il se résolut à l'employer. Itachi ferma les yeux doucement. Après tout, son frère avait peut être encore de quoi faire. Sur sa joue une larme de sang s'écoula, bientôt suivie d'une deuxième. Itachi ouvrit son œil droit et ses flammes qui perdaient du terrain devinrent totalement noires, courant vers son petit frère qui tenta de se protéger de ses ailes en fuyant. Il se les brûla, Itachi l'entendit geindre et surtout, il le vit tomber. L'odeur de la chair lui vrilla l'odorat, les crépitements voulaient sans aucun doute le rendre sourd. Il venait d'accomplir ce qu'il n'avait pu faire plus jeune et le corps de son cadet noircissait.

Sasuke n'y était pas arrivé.

Itachi y croyait dur comme fer, mais cela dura à peine quelques secondes. Juste le temps qu'il s'aperçoive que la peau ne s'effondre, devenant par endroit des amas gluant. Itachi fit quelques pas en avant, voulant vérifier même s'il pensait déjà savoir ce que c'était, car il avait déjà vu cela. C'était lors d'un ancien combat dont il était sorti vainqueur, et son opposant avait été un homme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé : Orochimaru. Il ne savait pas comment Sasuke avait pu apprendre ça, mais il avait un petit espoir au fond de lui.

-Gouryuuka no jutsu !!!

Le cri sortit de l'intérieur de la salle et lui eut juste le temps de se pencher en arrière pour ne pas se faire prendre dans le jutsu. Deux énormes têtes animales s'élevèrent dans le ciel pour exploser dans celui-ci. Par le trou béant juste sous le corps de son cadet, il le retrouva, vivant et sur ses deux jambes, le défiant toujours du regard. Sasuke ne s'y attarda pas et ressortit de la salle, s'éloignant de lui. Il pantelait et suait, mais ses yeux étaient toujours déterminés. Il sauta à nouveau, beaucoup plus haut cette fois. Les flammes noires disséminées un peu partout, n'ayant pas encore mangé leur proie, s'élevèrent à sa suite, montant la température du lieu en une fournaise. Son regard implacable le toisa. Une lueur d'excitation dansait là, Sasuke jouissait de ce qu'il allait faire subir et Itachi ne demandait qu'à voir.

-Voici ma nouvelle technique Itachi.

-…

-Elle va s'abattre sur ta face…

Sasuke souriait, sur de lui. Le grondement alentour devint un roulement violent, les éclairs déchirèrent l'espace laissant sur eux des ombres à l'aspect fantasmagorique à peine troublée par la pluie drue et continue. C'était beau et horrible à la fois. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'un être humain normal pouvait donner dans un combat. Itachi était fasciné par ce qui se dessinait au dessus de son frère qui avait levé sa main. Voilà donc la technique dont il avait voulu user la dernière fois mais dont les entraînements répétitifs ne lui avaient laissés assez de chakra pour le faire. Aujourd'hui, il allait la réitérer, sans doute qu'il allait réussir. Non, c'était sur. Et ce qu'Itachi espérait le plus, était que le cœur de son cadet ne cesserait pas de battre encore une fois. La chaleur autour de lui se fit encore plus intense, les flammes noires dansaient dans un ballet irrégulier vers le ciel pour y lécher le corps de son cadet sans encore l'atteindre. Sasuke n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Ses mensonges avaient réussis à faire de lui ce dont il attendait.

-KIRIN !!!

Sa voix résonna alentour, grave et s'il osait le penser, Itachi aurait dis aussi teintée d'un certain plaisir vicieux. La foudre suivit le mouvement de son bras qu'il abaissa d'un geste sec alors que le grondement du tonnerre et les impacts des éclairs donnaient le ton. Tout explosa en contrebas, faisant dégringoler Sasuke de son poste. Il se rattrapa aux pans de mur et de pierre brisés qui s'élevaient pour finalement rejoindre le sol et se laisser tomber à genoux. Sasuke fixait le corps de son frère qui reposait contre le sol. Il haletait, entrecoupant chaque respiration de ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Mais s'en était un qui n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voyait.

Il avait raison.

Le corps qu'il avait cru mort était en train de se relever. D'abord sa main avait agrippé le sol fermement, avant de s'y mettre à plat, son bras y prit appui et Itachi se remit à genoux, tout son corps était haché menu, du sang s'écoulait le long de son bras qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Ce n'était rien. Rien que le début de la fin. Itachi se tenait debout, penché un peu en avant car ses jambes le tenaient à peine. Sasuke put voir le regard froid et fixe de son frère sur lui qui était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir et cela, sans qu'il ne le veuille, et il se sentit frémir. Ce regard qui était devenu cristallin, ce qui l'intrigua à peine, et qui ressortait horriblement à cause du sang qui s'écoulait autour de ses orbites et de la poussière qui recouvrait sa face lui montrait que son aîné ne se ferait plus avoir de la sorte. Itachi avait pris un peu de temps pour se relever car il avait sentit Naruto revenir, il venait d'envoyer un clone le voir et avait préféré pendant se temps là rester coucher pour ne pas reprendre le combat de suite. Il devait se dépêcher, il ne fallait surtout pas être stoppé en plein milieu de la bataille.

-Tu es devenu plus fort…que je ne l'aurais cru ces derniers temps.

-…

-Tu m'as même fait sortir Susanoo…tu caches bien ton jeu Sasuke.

Itachi fut pris d'une quinte de toux violente, sa poitrine fut étreinte au point qu'il crut qu'elle allait se briser. Il étreignit son cœur alors que dans sa main il regarda le sang qu'il venait de cracher, il ne voyait qu'une masse sans vraiment de contour…sans aucune couleur que du noir et du blanc.

-Après tout petit frère…tu es bien un Uchiha.

-…

Sasuke s'était ramassé sur lui-même, cherchant à se relever. C'était pratiquement impossible, tous ses membres tremblaient face à ce qu'il pouvait voir un peu plus loin. Et pouvoir voir cette chose autour de son frère qui prenait plus en plus forme n'arrangeait pas la chose. L'armature était formée, une armure la recouvrit et à l'intérieur de la bouche il put découvrir deux points lumineux semblables à des yeux qui le fixaient de leur antre obscur. Ce n'était qu'une légende chez les Uchiha, une simple légende que son frère avait su faire revivre comme l'Amaterasu. Itachi fit son premier pas, relevant les yeux de sa main à son frère.

-Sasuke…

-…

-Cette fois-ci…c'est fini Sasuke.

Sasuke se mit à trembler même s'il ne le voulait pas. Son frère continuait d'avancer vers lui, levant la main, ruisselant de sang et pourtant porteur de cette aura qu'il craignait depuis cette nuit là. Lui, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger, sentant parfaitement qu'il ne lui restait quasiment plus aucune goutte de chakra. Du moins pas assez pour lui sortir quelque chose qui puisse le tuer. De plus, la chose qui se formait autour de son frère était d'après ce qu'il en savait, du moins d'après les légendes, une amure impénétrable.

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS !!!!

Sasuke ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Il se concentra, sa volonté faisant le reste. Il ne pouvait pas. Sasuke se recula maladroitement, sortant de nouveau sa forme ailée que lui permettait son sceau. Le manque de chakra se fit sentir, une voix lui parla et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, d'immenses serpents cornus sortirent de son tatouage, rampant et sifflant vers son aîné. L'un d'eux ouvra la gueule et Orochimaru apparut entre les filets de bave de la gueule béante. Un restant de lorsqu'il l'avait mangé, une source de pouvoir qu'il avait emmagasiné et qu'il avait jusque là tue. La silhouette qui formait Susanoo se débarrassa du sannin sans aucun problème, ce dernier hurlant qu'Itachi n'avait pas le droit de posséder l'épée de Totsuka avec laquelle il venait de le transpercer pour le plonger dans un cauchemar perpétuel. Mais Itachi n'en avait rien à faire, il ne voyait plus qu'une chose : il avait réussi…presque. Il ne manquait plus que le bouquet final et il pourrait se reposer.

-Enfin.

Il avança lentement, chaque geste lui faisant mal. Mais bientôt il aurait autant de paix qu'il le désirait. Ses yeux fixes faisaient une peur bleue à Sasuke, mais Itachi ne le voyait pas, il ne voyait plus rien ou presque. Son cœur se serra, mais il devait encore attendre cinq minutes, juste le temps qu'il y arrive. Sasuke l'observait avec peur, il pouvait voir son frère blessé, du sang sur le menton, des écorchures partout, les yeux vides, et pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais apparut aussi dangereux.

-RESTE OU TU ES !!!!

-Sasuke…

-ITA…

Sasuke vit son frère tousser de nouveau, recrachant même du sang. Un peu plus tôt dans le combat ça avait déjà été le cas. Mais ça, Sasuke ne le voyait pas, il voyait seulement que celui qui avait tout détruit dans sa vie continuait de venir à lui calmement même s'il se traînait, l'air toujours aussi puissant, aussi imbattable. Celui qui après tout était un génie et qui l'avait toujours surpassé, celui qui possédait toujours une carte dans sa manche et qui depuis l'enfance ne l'avait regardé qu'en baissant les yeux sur sa personne. Un mur infranchissable depuis l'enfance et dont il tombait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le gravir.

Itachi voyait son petit frère qui tremblait face à lui. Son Sasuke. La personne qu'il avait aimé plus que quiconque depuis qu'il l'avait vu naître. La personne dont un simple sourire avait su illuminé ses journées car elle n'avait rien demandé d'autre de lui que de l'amour et de l'affection. Il était temps de passer la main. Il était temps de tout simplement lui faire confiance. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour le préparer à se battre contre Madara, lui-même était trop faible physiquement et surtout, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le tuer pour avoir ses yeux comme son père le lui avait demandé. Non. La meilleure solution était celle-ci. Le laissait vivre, mourir pour lui, lui offrir un dernier présent : de nouvelles pupilles, cela sans le lui en toucher un mot bien sur, qu'il le découvre seul en temps et en heure. Il espérait que tout irait bien et que son frère aurait cette vie qu'il n'avait pu avoir comme il l'avait rêvé petit.

Respirer lui faisait mal, le moindre geste le blessait. Il ne distinguait pratiquement rien, juste quelques points de couleurs qu'une vague blanche balayait sans pitié. Il voulait une dernière fois le voir de près et surtout, il devait le pousser une dernière fois dans ses derniers retranchements. Itachi s'approcha, comblant la distance manquante entre eux, voyant son frère apeuré. Il lui rappelait tant l'enfant de cette nuit là. Celui qui avait compris qu'il avait tout perdu sans en connaître la raison. Celui dont il avait brisé le monde et qu'il n'avait pu tuer pour en restreindre la douleur. Sasuke n'avait pas encore pensé abandonner et cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il forma un chidori qui scintilla à peine et qu'il eut juste le temps de lui planter dans la poitrine avant qu'il ne s'éteigne par manque de chakra. Itachi sentit la douleur alors que l'armure autour de lui s'était dissipée car à nouveau, il avait toussé et cela avait réduit sa défense. Son petit frère semblait si surpris de pouvoir voir sa main dans sa poitrine alors que son sang giclait par petites gouttes sur sa peau craie, et contre son poing, il pouvait sentir les soubresauts de son cœur qui s'affolait. Itachi prit deux petites inspirations saccadées, cherchant de l'air. Ça ne servait à rien. Le temps était venu, il avait atteint sa limite de temps de toute façon. Tout se passait comme il l'espérait depuis des années. Bientôt très bientôt, il pourrait se reposer. D'une voix sereine, il s'adressa à celui qu'il cherchait à protéger depuis qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses mains à l'hôpital de Konoha :

-Je suis désolé Sasuke…il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois.

Ces paroles…elles lui parlaient tant. Combien de fois dans sa jeunesse lui avait-il demandé de l'entraîner ? de l'aider ? combien de fois Itachi lui avait répondu…une prochaine fois ? Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en même temps qu'il eut un coup au cœur. Son frère lui souriait si tendrement que s'en était magnifique. C'était un sourire datant de leur enfance, celui qu'Itachi avait appris à cacher aux yeux du monde et particulièrement aux siens, au point qu'il avait cru qu'il n'avait jamais existé autre part que dans son imagination fertile d'enfant. Exactement le même sourire que l'ancien Itachi et là...oui juste là…ses doigts se levèrent d'une manière qu'il n'avait que trop bien connue dans son enfance. Ses deux doigts qu'il avait aimé et détesté à la fois, ceux là même qui avaient été les seuls à pouvoir le toucher de cette manière. Ils se posèrent sur son front, lui donnant une petite tape qui le fit reculer, y laissant un peu de sang que la pluie n'arriva pas à effacer complètement. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, c'était comme si son frère partait en mission en le laissant à la maison et en lui promettant de jouer avec lui plus tard. Mais là, il l'avait dis lui même, il n'y aurait pas de plus tard et autour d'eux, il n'y avait rien du hall d'entrée de leur maison. Sasuke continua de reculer, tituba et tomba sur les fesses. Il n'entendait que la pluie qui avait remplacé les battements de cœur de son frère car sa main avait quitté sa poitrine, il ne voyait que son aîné face à lui, porteur d'un regard tellement vide que ça lui faisait peur. Itachi, debout, toussa encore et encore, sa respiration se faisant sifflante. Il cracha du sang, tomba à genoux en se tenant la poitrine au niveau de l'immonde blessure qu'il avait reçu. Bouche entrouverte, il continua à chercher de l'air, et même comme ça, il souriait encore.

Sasuke le regardait comme ne comprenant pas. Il le regardait là, il le regardait mourir. Itachi n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, il n'avait plus la force de rien faire, même pas de respirer. Ses poumons le brûlaient lui quémandant de l'air qu'il n'arrivait plus à fournir, son cœur subissait quelque soubresaut, ses pouls faisaient un boucan d'enfer. Il sentait la vie qui s'en allait de son corps. Pourtant, il était heureux. Ses yeux lui permirent de voir une dernière fois ceux de son petit frère, ils étaient si grands, cela pouvait dire qu'il avait peur de le voir comme ça, peut être même qu'il avait peur parce qu'il l'aimait ? Itachi l'aimait tant. Juste avant de sombrer, il eut la force de sourire de nouveau tendrement, ne fermant pas les yeux pour réellement y graver l'image de celui qu'il avait protégé toute sa vie. Itachi lui avait offert un dernier sourire allant de pair avec son dernier soupir. Il s'étala d'une masse au coté de Sasuke qui continuait de fixer droit devant lui sans en revenir. Il resta là, immobile, dans un silence prenant, le décor retrouvant une paix qui le fit se sentir mal à l'aise, l'eau continuait de tomber, et glacé jusqu'à l'os, il tourna un regard horrifié sur celui qui à présent n'était qu'un cadavre.

Il hésitait entre rire et hurler, entre pleurer et mourir de joie. Tout se mélangeait en lui. Il avait la sensation d'avoir bien fait mais qu'on même temps cela était la plus grande bêtise de sa vie. Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pleurait. Il avait mal, il suffoquait. C'était horrible. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Enfin. Voilà la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Enfin…alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Tout son corps tremblait, il avait si froid. Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il aurait du être si heureux. Pourquoi ? il avança la main vers son frère, mais il n'arriva pas à le toucher, sa main restant en suspend. Il avait peur de le tirer de son sommeil, peur de s'imaginer tout ça, même s'il se serait sentit soulagé. Son cauchemar avait une fin, et c'était tout simplement impossible à imaginer. Le monstre de son enfance avait été vaincu, et juste un geste lui assurerait qu'il ne l'imaginait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas, à la place, sa main dans le vide, il laissa ses larmes rejoindre la pluie sur ses joues, alors que bouche entrouverte, il essayait de réfléchir même si son cerveau ne le lui permettait pas.

-Sasuke ?

-…

En relevant les yeux, il découvrit Naruto qui se tenait à une énorme pierre, reprenant sa respiration. Un Naruto horrifié de découvrir la scène et en même temps rassuré de toujours le voir debout, ses deux billes bleues le lui disaient clairement. Sasuke regarda son ami puis son frère, passant de l'un à l'autre sans cesse avant de s'arrêter en fixant les deux perles bleutées qu'il aimait tant.

-Na…Naruto…

Sa voix inhabituellement fluette alerta le blond qui après un frisson arriva au pas de course pour se jeter à genoux juste à ses cotés, mettant une main dans son dos, palpant de l'autre son corps. Il le regardait inquiet, le découvrant à bout de souffle, complètement extenué et totalement anéanti. Depuis qu'il avait connu Itachi, il avait su que cela n'allait mener à rien de bon. Sasuke avait l'air encore plus détruit qu'avant. Un rapide coup d'œil au corps au sol, et il eut du mal à déglutir.

-Sasuke ?

-Na…mon frère… Sasuke s'était tourné à demi vers Itachi et le pointa du doigt, le regard encore un peu étonné en le voyant ainsi couché.

-Oui ?

-Réveille-le…

-…il est mort Sasuke...

-…impossible. Itachi ne peut pas…Sasuke se pencha, bougeant violement le bras de son frère pour le faire réagir.

-Il est mort Sasuke.

-Non.

-Sa…

-Non…Naruto…

-…

-Ramène le…RAMENE LE !!!! Sasuke s'était tourné vers lui, la haine de se voir ainsi refusé dépeignant sa face alors que des larmes énormes s'écoulaient en deux fins sillons teintés de sang.

-Je ne peux pas.

-RAMENE LEEE !!!

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas se pouvoir.

-Uuuuh…

-Je ne sais pas ramener les morts.

-IL N'EST PAS MORT !!! IL NE L'EST PAS !!!!

La haine n'était plus, il n'y avait que douleur et peine dans ses yeux ébène. Sasuke se jeta à la gorge du blond qui tomba à la renverse, se faisant chevaucher par le brun de tout son poids. Il lui mit une baffe puis une autre, continuant, se défoulant, voulant lui faire dire qu'il pourrait l'aider. Et puis il avait un autre espoir. Tout cela ne pouvait être réel, tout cela ne devait qu'être une illusion de plus. Son frère adorait ça, alors en le voyant frapper le blond, surement qu'il sortirait de sa cachette, qu'il annulerait tout. Seulement rien ne changea, et Naruto, au lieu de le repousser, le laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que tremblotant, il stoppe, l'air détruit et la lèvre tremblante. Naruto se colla du mieux qu'il put contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Sasuke pouvait l'entendre dire qu'il était là, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Tout cela c'était trop pour lui, ses nerfs lâchaient, il pleurait sans pouvoir rien y faire, se sentant faible, tellement faible. Sasuke s'écroula sur Naruto qui passa ses bras atour de lui et ils restèrent là sans bouger ni parler pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Combien de jours étaient passés ? Sasuke restait enfermé dans son mutisme, rien ne l'en sortait. Jusque là, Naruto avait mis le corps d'Itachi sous un linceul. Son sourire l'avait intrigué mais il n'avait rien demandé. Itachi avait du mourir heureux, après tout, il souriait encore. Sasuke, lui, ne l'était pas. Déjà, il avait du le déplacer, le mettre dans un coin, s'occuper du corps, tenter de le nourrir et de le faire boire. Sasuke n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait qu'ils bougent. Naruto s'approcha de lui, prenant de l'eau dans sa bouche qu'il lui transmit de force par un baiser, c'était là le seul moyen pour lui faire avaler quelque chose. Ce contact là ne le dérangeait plus, depuis un moment il pensait pouvoir faire pire rien que pour le voir réagir. Sasuke accepta la première gorgée docilement, la seconde aussi, mais ses yeux étaient toujours vides. Naruto n'en pouvait plus.

-Sasuke.

-…

-Sasuke, s'il te plaît…réagis.

-… Le blond se pencha à son oreille, jouant sa dernière carte avant de ne plus savoir quoi faire si ce n'était le foutre en rogne en le frappant, mais avant ça, il tenta :

-Pour moi…Sasuke…

Le regard noir si peu enclin à la vie bougea vers lui. Sasuke leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Naruto était tellement inquiet, cela lui faisait une petite ride juste là qu'il caressa, il continua à descendre doucement, redessinant la courbe de sa joue jusqu'à la ligne de sa lèvre inférieure encore mouillée. Naruto était encore là. Après avoir vu son frère tomber, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir. Il avait passé toute sa vie pour ce moment et maintenant il y était arrivé, pourtant ça ne lui convenait pas. Quelque chose n'allait toujours pas.

-Sasuke…n'importe quoi…s'il te plaît, dis, fais n'importe quoi mais bouge…je veux pas te voir comme ça…Sasuke tu m'entends dis ?

Oui, Sasuke l'entendais. Seulement plus que d'habitude, plus que jamais, il n'avait qu'une envie : se laissait aller, là maintenant, juste se coucher et dormir pour oublier tout ça. Naruto posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux, passant ses mains dans son dos.

-Sasukeee…

Le blond avait une certaine retenue dans la voix. Ça cachait de la peine mais aussi de la colère, c'était la même chose dans ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux qui ne lui avaient jamais mentis et qui s'inquiétaient de lui. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait assez pour faire un effort. Après tout, il connaissait qu'une part de l'histoire et d'autres en détenaient d'autres versions. Il fallait qu'il les rencontre. L'une d'elle déjà devait mourir, les autres le méritaient aussi, mais il devait d'abord en savoir plus. Cependant, il savait que ces deux yeux bleus ne le regarderaient plus jamais de la même manière s'il agissait sur une simple envie qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Depuis sa mort, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il restait souvent réveillé dans les bras de Naruto qui avait repris son rôle. Au début il l'avait rejeté, ne voulant aucun contact, mais le rêve qu'il faisait lui avait vite fait regretté son geste. Naruto était revenu le prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire et il ne l'avait plus rejeté. Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait commencé à lui parler en lui racontant se rêve, mais plus il parla et mieux il se sentit. C'était juste sorti comme ça, et il continua :

-Depuis un moment je fais un drôle de rêve. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, il se demandait si Naruto pouvait l'entendre. Apparemment c'était le cas puisque l'autre, assis face à lui entre ses jambes, le fixait droit dans les yeux.

-…

-Je rêve que j'ai l'âge que j'ai aujourd'hui. Que lui aussi. On est dans l'un des jardins proche de notre maison dans notre quartier. Et il rit, il m'enseigne, il m'aide…il est le frère que j'ai toujours eu enfant…il me frappe même sur le front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en me disant qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Après je rentre chez moi, j'y retrouve ma famille. On prend un repas, on échange peu avec mon père, un peu plus avec ma mère. Mon frère rit encore, il sourit. Comme…comme il le faisait avant la mort de Sishui.

-Tu l'aimais hein.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Naruto l'ait compris si vite ? et pourquoi le regardait-il avec autant d'amour dans le regard, ça le poussait à continuer. Sasuke détourna le regard de ses deux billes si belles, celles qui l'avaient toujours dérangée mais dans lesquelles il aimait se refléter. Sasuke laissa sa main retomber.

-Et tout du long moi je ne comprends pas. Je me dis que j'ai du faire un mauvais rêve, que tout le massacre…n'a jamais existé. Parce que tout ça là…ça à l'air si vrai. Et là…là je me réveille…je me réveille toujours…et je vois la réalité. Celle qu'il m'a laissé.

Sasuke donnait l'impression de mourir à son tour. Il ne supportait vraiment pas de ne rien savoir, il détestait avoir était mis à l'écart. C'était ça qui le tuait à petit feu. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner.

-Ouais…

-…

-C'est une réalité dont tu ne connais que quelques faces. La main de Naruto se posa sur son crâne, le lui caressant le sommet avec une douceur folle.

-…

-Ça te dirais pas…qu'on te sorte du brouillard avant que tu n'ailles tuer à gauche et à droite de nouveau ?

-…

-Ch'ai pas…peut être que y'a des gens que tu n'as pas encore vu…Et qui pourraiient savoir des choses. Itachi…il avait bien dis qu'il n'était pas le dernier Uchiha non mis à part toi il y a…

-Uchiha Madara.

-…

-J'y ai pensé.

-Et que veux-tu faire ?

-…Itachi…même s'il ne le disait pas…il avait une sorte de peur ou d'immense respect mêlé de crainte envers cet homme.

-…

-J'ai eu du mal….à battre mon frère….j'aurais sans doute du mal à battre cet homme aussi…si jamais j'y arrive le jour où je me retrouverai face à lui.

-Quel défaitiste…c'est ça le mec qu'aurait foutu en l'air toute sa vie pour tuer son propre frère ?

-…

-Allez hop, tu te lèves et on y va.

-…

-Aller, aller, plus vite que ça.

-Aller où ?

-Tu sais beaucoup sur cet Uchiha là ?

-…non.

-Et bien il doit bien y avoir quelques informations qui courent dans le monde non ? on ne peut pas passer inaperçu comme ça non ?

-…

-Ensuite si on confronte certains trucs à d'autres et qu'on demande d'autres trucs à d'autres et ben on pourra toujours essayer de mieux comprendre.

-…

-Mais d'abord, tu te lèves. Avant de partir, on a un enterrement à faire. A moins que tu ne veuilles le laisser là se couvrir de mouches et de bestioles dans se tas de ruines ?

Le regard de Sasuke glissa jusqu'au linceul. Il craignait cette confrontation. Naruto vit son compagnon se rendre jusqu'au cadavre qu'il découvrit jusqu'au torse. Plus aucune réelle émotion ne se montrait sur sa face, il prit son collier et recouvrit son frère. Revenant vers Naruto, il tendit la main vers la gourde que l'autre lui confia. Sasuke lava religieusement le bijou et se le mit. Continuant en silence, Naruto finit par comprendre qu'il préparait une crémation, et lorsqu'il demanda pourquoi, alors la réponse fut simple :

-Beaucoup cherche les secrets des Uchiha, d'autres désirent nos pupilles. On n'enterre plus nos morts depuis fort longtemps…d'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient des génies reconnus. Trop de risques…

-… et tu le supporterais pas hein Sasuke.

-…

Le brun ne releva pas. Lui-même ne savait pas. Il faisait pour le moment ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Sasuke venait d'aménager l'extérieur du bâtiment, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Naruto l'avait vu préparer tout cela avec soin et précision, une certaine perfection malgré les gravats. Il voulut l'aider à porter le corps, mais Sasuke refusa d'un regard, emportant son aîné sur le bucher qu'il lui destinait. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie qui lui était déjà revenue, il pouvait le faire, ce n'était pas la fine bruine qui n'avait cessé qui allait le gêner. Il le déposa sur la pierre et le découvrit, laissant la pluie le laver, accompagnant cela en l'essuyant doucement pour enlever toutes tâches. Sasuke le regardait avec tant d'amour et de douleur que Naruto en était presque gêné. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais tout semblait avoir changé.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ? Naruto s'approcha, se doutant déjà de ce qu'il allait lui demander, et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

-Quand je mourrais...offre-moi le même service.

-…

-Merci.

Naruto vit la larme de sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa joue, ses yeux étaient agrandis par la surprise. Le sharingan de Sasuke venait de changer de forme, s'étirant, se rejoignant, formant une forme étoilée. Sasuke respira à plein poumon, cherchant le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait faire, ça semblait pourtant au dessus de ses forces. Gonflant ses poumons de chakra, il se relâcha. Des flammes apparurent autour d'Itachi, le brûlant sans être dérangé de quoi que ce fut tellement elles étaient forte. Sasuke ferma les yeux, ayant l'air de souffrir. Naruto ne sut quoi faire pour l'aider. Il fit simple et se posta à ses cotés, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Les deux jeunes hommes, cote à cote, miraient dans la même direction. Ils observaient la disparition de celui qui était considéré comme un monstre de folie et avide de sang. Naruto n'essaya même pas de savoir si Sasuke pleurait ou si ces larmes qu'il avait l'impression de voir n'étaient que l'effet de la pluie.

Quand il n'y eut plus rien que des cendres, Sasuke les rassembla et s'approcha du pan le plus vertigineux pour les lâcher dans le vent. Une fois fais, n'ayant plus rien à faire dans ce lieu, Sasuke ramassa le sabre de son frère, retrouva le sien, se les ficha dans le dos et se mit en quête de redescendre. Naruto le suivit, fixant les bandages qu'il avait mis à son acolyte. Il en avait aux jambes, à un bras, autour de la tête, et pourtant il marchait comme si rien ne l'avait touché. Il n'osa lui parler qu'en le voyant décidé, suivant une route dont il ne connaissait pas la destination finale. Ils ne faisaient que ça, se reposant que lorsque le noir complet les obligeait à stopper leur route.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-On va où ?

-…

-Teme, tu me réponds ?

-En Enfer.

-Ah ok je me disais aussi, avec toi le Paradis m'aurait paru trop fade.

-…

-Hahaha. Non sérieux Sasuke. On va où ?

-…voir quelqu'un qui pourra m'en dire plus.

-…Madara ?

-Stupide.

-HE !!

-Si je vais le voir maintenant sans rien savoir, je risque de mourir pour de bon.

-Alors on va où !

-Pfff, voir une vieille connaissance.

-…elle sait faire du ramen ?

-….

-Sasukeeeee !!!

-J'en sais rien ! si t'as envi d'en bouffer t'as qu'à en acheter à la prochaine ville !

-Ok, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. C'est toi qui as toujours voulu ça, pas moi ! ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à moi Teme !!! je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère moi…

Naruto boudait, détournant la tête, ne voyant même pas qu'il avait dépassé Sasuke qui s'était arrêté. Il essayait en vain de ramener un semblant de bonne humeur, mais ça n'allait pas. Quand il remarqua que le brun ne marchait plus, il se retourna pour le voir les yeux vers le sol. Il soupira, se rendant auprès de lui et lui tendit la main. Sasuke ne la prit pas, alors Naruto se mit à coté de lui et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule avant de lui attraper le bras et de le traîner à sa suite sans lui demander son avis. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était pas vraiment une chose à faire, mais il savait aussi que s'il ne le faisait pas, alors le brun arrêterait d'avancer. Sasuke arracha sa main de la sienne et avança de nouveau sans son aide, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire et comme depuis des années, il marcha à ses cotés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

à suivre.

Bon j'avoue que j'ai pas trop innové sur les deux derniers chap. j'innove plus loin après bien sur, avec d'autres morts...lol oui j'en ai pas finis. Par contre ils seront bientôt ensemble, juste encore un peu de crise avant ça...


	12. Chap12 : qd il n'y a plus rien que

**A deux**

**Chap 12 : quand il n'y a plus rien que des histoires sans certitudes.**

**Résumé : Sasuke (crétin de son état) a tué Itachi (Dieu de chez moi). Il crise bêtement ensuite, Naruto lui remet du plomb dans la cervelle et zou, l'Uchiha a l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le vioque, pardon, Madara.**

Le soleil tapait dur et les deux ninjas avaient enlevés des couches de vêtements, restant tout deux en simple débardeur et pantalon, leurs colliers respectifs brillants dans les forts rayons. La région s'était faite un peu plus aride, les herbes pourtant denses étaient desséchées et ternes. Une ville apparue devant eux, impressionnante de part sa grandeur mais surtout de part le silence qui l'enveloppait. Naruto trouva cela parfaitement bizarre.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Hu ?

-Pourquoi y'a aucun bruit dans c'te bled ?

-…il est abandonné.

-Abandonné ? une grosse ville comme ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise moi.

-Ben pourquoi, ce serait bien non ?

-…

-Roooh allez, j'te taquine Teme.

-Pfff, allez, on y va Usuratonkachi.

-Ok, j'te suis de toute manière. Naruto toujours fidèle au poste !!

Il aimait voir ce rictus là sur les lèvres du brun. Ce n'était pas celui moqueur, il était beaucoup plus doux. Sasuke s'avança donc à découvert passant une large entrée, le sable leur balayant les doigts de pieds, Naruto se plaignant des grains qui rentraient dans ses sandales. Sasuke s'y dirigeait sans aucune hésitation, empruntant ruelle et sentier battus avant d'entrer dans un bâtiment sans fenêtre, les bris de verres reposant sur le sol sableux. Naruto le suivit à l'intérieur, lui tendant sa gourde d'eau et gardant un œil noir sur les fines couleurs rosées sur la peau pale. Sasuke n'était pas loin de se choper des coups de soleil, il régnait une ambiance de films d'horreur et toutes les cinq minutes il s'attendait à voir surgir des zombies ou autres fantômes, et en plus il avait très faim et trop chaud. Naruto se planta, priant pour que le bruit qu'il entendait fût celui du vent dans un pan de verre brisé. Cherchant à garder son calme et son assurance, il s'adressa un peu rudement à son compagnon qui avait néanmoins vu sa panique intérieure.

-Et ensuite ? on campe là ?

-C'est par là.

-…t'es sur ? ça à l'air d'un nid de guêpes ce coin.

-Suis-moi ou reste là.

-…je te trouve bien froid depuis…enfin…

-J'ai pas la tête à être de bonne humeur Naruto.

-Hm, je me demande juste quand tu l'as été ?

-…

-Oook j'arrête, j'arrête, ne me trucide pas avec tes yeux là.

Sasuke venait d'emprunter un couloir, tournant parfois à droite et à gauche, empruntant un trou dans un mur pour entrer dans un autre bâtiment. Ils descendirent aussi de plusieurs étages, rencontrant parfois des sols submergés d'eau croupie ou des colonies de rats. Naruto ne se repérait plus pensant depuis longtemps tourner en rond, mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait imputer à Sasuke, c'était que dans ce genre de situation, le brun était plus que fiable et avait du naître avec un radar dans le cerveau. A présent ils marchaient dans un couloir étroit et parsemé par endroit de tuyaux et de quelques fuites. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait au fond de lui et le fit devenir encore plus nerveux.

-Mais ce ne serait pas Sasuke ?

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

-Hu ? Hina, Tenka, ça faisait longtemps…

-Qu'est ce qui t'amènes là Sasuke ?

-Je voudrais…

-Kyaaa !!!! SASUKE !!!! SASUKE !!! les chats ils parleeeeent !!! c'est kawaiiiii !!!

-LACHE NOUS !!!! LACHE NOUS !!!!

-GYAAAA ils mes griffent c'est nul !!!

-Pffff…Usuratonkachi.

-Quoi !

-Laisse les tranquilles, ce sont des nin-chats, pas de simples chats. Tu vas les vexés.

-Ok, ok, j'm'excuse les minous.

-Psschhht !!!

-Usuratonkachi…

-Héhéhé, j'rigole les mecs. C'est quoi vos noms ? moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Konoha !

-…Hina.

-Et moi Tenka. Il est pas un peu tapé ton pote Sasuke ?

-…

-Tu pourrais au moins démentir Teme.

-Huhu.

-AH !

-Quoi encore ?

-Je t'ai fais rire !!!! yeees !!! Sasuke n'osait même pas regardait les deux chats qui avaient la gueule entrouverte en regardant Naruto avec des yeux dubitatifs, certainement en train de se demander ce qu'un tel abruti pouvait faire là.

-…fatiguant ce mec. Et donc Sasuke, tu es là pour ?

-Voir Neko-baa.

-T'as amené ce qu'il faut ?

-Là.

-Nyaaa, parfait. Suis-nous.

Sasuke précéda Naruto, marchant juste derrière les chats dont l'un avait ramassé dans sa gueule un petit paquet. Sasuke lui prit la main pour ne pas le perdre en route s'il avait eu l'ingénieuse idée de stopper pour quoi que ce fut. Les chats allaient vite, sans se retourner. Les décors défilaient encore et encore et enfin ils entrèrent dans une pièce circulaire où plusieurs chats miaulaient en tournant près d'un tapis de paille.

-Nekooo-baaa !!

-Oui Hina ?

-Sasuke est là.

-Sasuke ? Sasu-chan ? la vieille femme aux oreilles de chats et a la face si particulière venait de passer la tête de derrière un pan de mur où pendait un rideau vieillot.

-Ne m'appelez plus ainsi Neko-baa, s'il vous plaît.

-…je n'y crois pas, le petit Uchiha est là. Prends donc place Sasuke, j'arrive…tu es venu accompagner ?

-Oui. Mon ami, Naruto.

-Oh très bien, très bien. Du thé ça vous va ?

-Oui.

Naruto hocha juste la tête. Il était resté accroché au mot ami que Sasuke venait d'employer. Le brun alla devant le tapis et prit place sur le sol, Naruto l'y rejoignit, attrapant l'un des chats qui venait de se frotter à lui pour le caresser. La vieille femme prit place sur quelques coussins, leur déposant un plateau avec du thé puis sortant sa pipe qu'elle fuma en fixant l'Uchiha.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi Sasuke ?

-Je voudrais avoir des informations.

-Sur ton frère ?

-Non. Mon frère n'est plus un problème. Sasuke releva la tête, lui laissant deviner le collier qu'il portait à son cou.

-…quoi ? tu l'aurais déjà…

-Itachi a entraîné Sasuke pendant un moment puis ils se sont combattus. Sasuke a gagné contre son frère.

La vieille femme observa Naruto en silence quelque seconde, buvant son thé du bout des lèvres alors qu'il était brûlant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment comment elle le fixait, semblant lire en lui, même, elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir voir Kyubi.

-…toi, toi tu as quelque chose de spécial mon garçon.

-Héhéhé. Naruto se frotta l'arrière du crâne, riant jaune.

-Je voudrais des informations sur Madara.

-Par…pardon ?

-Madara.

-…tu veux savoir quel genre de techniques il utilisait dans le temps ? pourquoi il a invoqué le démon peut être ?

-Non. Je veux tout savoir.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

-…

-Et ensuite, j'irais le détruire.

-Détruire Madara ? mais…il est mort il a des années mon petit…mort contre le Shodaime. Pendant cette bataille…oui…cette bataille…

-Neko-baa ! la vieille sursauta et le fixa de nouveau, l'air un peu hagard.

-Sasuke, du calme. Ecoutez m'dame, on a vécu avec Itachi un petit moment. Il était pas aussi pourri qu'il voulait le montrer, mais on a quelques doutes. Il nous a lui-même parlé de Madara. Il nous a dit qu'il vivait et qu'il était surpuissant et qu'on aurait du mal à le battre et bla bla bla.

-Et je veux le maximum d'informations sur lui et sur tout ce qui concerne les Uchiha. Je veux comprendre toute cette histoire.

-…J'ai quelques livres, enfin des mémoires plutôt, sur l'histoire des Uchiha, sur ton frère je ne pourrai pas te dire grand-chose. Depuis qu'il est petit il est secret. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su lire en lui. Ce gamin, il ne souriait que lorsque toi ou votre cousin étiez là de toute manière, autrement, c'était une tombe.

-Je veux lire ces livres.

-Oui. Je vais t'amener à ma salle de lecture. Ne sois pas si impatient.

-Et vous ne pourriez pas nous raconter ? ça irait plus vite non ?

-…je ne sais pas tout petit. On me cachait des choses. Beaucoup de choses, surtout dans les dernières années et puis ce serait bien long à faire de vive voix aussi.

-Les dernières années ?

-Oui, celles qui précédèrent la fin du clan. suivez-moi. Hina, Tenka, dites lui que ce soir on sera plus de deux.

-Oui Neko-baa.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

-Oui Naruto, ma petite fille. Elle est un peu plus âgée que vous deux.

-Dites, je me pose une question depuis tout à l'heure.

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi cette ville est vide ?

-…il y a longtemps un Bijuu est venu par ici. C'était Ni-bi. Tout le monde s'est sauvé d'ici, ils avaient trop peur de mourir. Il y a quelques immeubles qui sont maintenant ensevelis sous des dunes de sables, ce sont les dernières preuves de son passage, après le démon est parti, sans plus d'intérêt pour tout ça. Plus tard, un autre est venu, faisant route vers Konoha, et personne n'a voulu revenir dans une région où plusieurs bijuus circulaient librement.

-…

Naruto s'était calmé d'un coup, continuant de caresser le chat qu'il avait embarqué. Sasuke l'avait regardé en coin mais n'avait rien dis. Ils continuèrent en silence, s'enterrant sous terre à chaque nouveau pas. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils la suivirent dans les dédales obscurcis. Neko-baa entra finalement dans une pièce à la porte d'un rouge usé, il y faisait nuit noire, alors elle pencha la torche quelle avait pris plutôt pour allumer d'innombrables bougies. La pièce ressemblait à une cellule, il y avait là quelques livres et des caisses de bougies s'alignant contre un mur. Cela ressemblait plus maintenant à un lieu de recueillement, et Naruto put voir dans un coin de la pièce quelques images dessinées, montrant ce qui ressemblait fort à des monstres. Le fait qu'ils aient chacun un nombre de queues n'échappa pas à Naruto qui vit la vieille aller vers une paillasse qu'elle délogea avant de taper sur un des pavés composant le sol. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, un passage se fit.

-Ce sont des informations bien trop importantes pour les laisser à l'air libre. Qui se serait emparé de ces quelques informations sur les Uchiha aurait été trop dangereux.

-…

-Si tu as besoin d'écrire des notes, sers-t-on. Elle pointa une petite table de bois bancale qui ressemblait fort à un tabouret où trônait des une bougie dégoulinante de cire et presque inutilisable. Viens par là maintenant.

-…

-Ici, ce sont tous ce qui concerne les Uchiha et dont j'ai été au courant. Enfin disant plutôt quelques notes personnelles, beaucoup d'informations réunis sur le village de Konoha ou leurs autres ennemis. Tu auras très peu d'information qui te conviendront là dedans.

-Et les autres livres ?

-Diverses informations que je rassemblais pour le clan à l'époque. Rien qui pourrait vous intéresser. La plupart des personnes concernées sont mortes maintenant.

-Dites Neko-baa…vous auriez des informations sur les Hokages ?

-…lesquels ?

-Le Quatrième surtout.

-Hmmm, c'était un homme bon. Il voulait de grand changement et même les Uchiha lui ont été fidèle…s'il n'était pas mort, alors beaucoup de chose ne se serait pas passée comme ça. Tout ça à cause de ce Kyubi... Je dois en avoir, je vais te trouver ce livre.

-Merci.

-Neko-baa, j'aimerai rester dans cette pièce tout le temps.

-Rester…tu veux dire même dormir ?

-Oui. je dois lire tout ça de part moi-même, ça prendra du temps.

-…très bien. A un Uchiha je ne refuse jamais grand-chose, surtout s'il me paye comme tu le fais. Hahaha. Je dirais à Hina ou Tenka de venir ici pour vous diriger si jamais vous voulez remonter à la surface.

-C'est sur que c'est un labyrinthe ici !

-Je te ramène ton livre Naruto.

Le blond offrit à la vieille femme un magnifique sourire avant de se retrouver seul. Sasuke était déjà descendu à l'étage inférieur. Naruto descendit quelques marches de l'échelle sans un bruit et le vit circuler entre les trois étagères qui composaient les écrits sur sa famille, n'ayant d'yeux que pour ses livres là alors que des piles juste à cotés partaient du sol au plafond et était bien plus impressionnante. Sasuke promenait ses doigts sur les couvertures usées et vieillies, stoppant parfois sur un parchemin enseveli sous une pile de dossiers. Naruto se sentit de trop, il remonta et resta assis à l'entrée. Son compagnon ne remonta que bien plus tard, déjà le nez dans un bouquin, en portant d'autres de sa main libre.

Naruto se sentit seul, mais ça faisait un moment que c'était comme ça. Sasuke depuis la mort de son frère était redevenue froid et lointain. Il le laissa là, sortant dans le couloir à la lueur d'une pauvre bougie pour ne pas le déranger, se créant un clone pour s'occuper en se battant. Il était pratiquement sur que Sasuke ne voudrait pas qu'il apprenne plus sur sa famille, du moins pas comme ça, sans que lui-même ne sache à quoi s'attendre. Beaucoup plus tard l'ombre des chats, venus tout deux, se découpèrent dans le noir environnant.

-Vous trainez quoi ?

-D'après toi baka ?

-De la bouffe ?

-Pssccht !!! ton bouquin imbécile !!

-Oh ! merci les nin-chats. Héhéhé.

-C'était de l'ironie ça Hina ?

-Je crois bien Tenka.

-Hé ? non non on se calme là !!

-Plaisante encore une fois comme ça et on te crève les yeux, stupide gamin !

-Ok je le referais plus Hina, Tenka, je suis désolé. J'aime bien taquiné les gens que j'aime bien.

-Et si tu continues à me caresser la tête comme ça, j'te la bouffe pareil. Où est Sasuke ?

-Il lit à l'intérieur. Dites, j'ai faim.

-A ce niveau y'a rien à bouffer à part des rats.

-…

-Le diner sera bientôt près, ensuite elle le descendra.

-Ok. Merci pour le bouquin.

Naruto attrapa le volume, un ramassis de vieux papier de taille parfois différentes, reliés en un bloc par de la ficelle. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une photographie, proche du portrait gravé au village et pourtant si éloigné. Ce dernier ne rendait pas justice à la douceur qui semblait s'émaner de cet homme, même si son regard perçant pouvait inquiéter. Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres pages, et il découvrit une autre photo. Celle d'une femme à l'allure espiègle qui souriait à pleine dent, regardant quelque chose qui lui avait donné un plaisir immense vu celui qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. En dessous de la photo il découvrit le nom de la jeune femme et Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Devant ses yeux était sa mère. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, sa gorge s'était serrée d'émotion. Il voyait enfin sa mère et pouvait mettre un visage sur celui-ci. L'avoir vu au détour d'une page sans s'y attendre avait été aussi bien que d'apprendre qui avait été son père. Naruto referma le volume avec soin, s'essuyant le coin de l'œil et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il rentra dans la pièce, s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, et à la lueur des petites flammes, il se mit en quête de découvrir qui était ses parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke avait vu Naruto revenir et avait un peu refermé le récit qu'il lisait. Le blond l'avait juste salué avant de s'asseoir en tailleur pour lire des bouts de papiers ficelés. Il avait l'air heureux de le faire, sa face était illuminée de plaisir alors qu'il découvrait les points forts de son père, très peu de point faible mais aussi des rapports sur ce qu'il entreprenait et ce qu'il envisageait pour le village de Konoha. Sasuke lui s'était remis à lire le récit qu'il avait entre les mains. Il datait des premières générations de Konoha, lorsque Madara dirigeait le village avec son frère et quand le Shodaime était encore à sa tête. Il avait appris, du moins du point de vue de l'auteur, qui était Madara et comment il pensait.

Mais Sasuke ne savait s'il devait y accorder beaucoup de crédit. Dire des choses sur quelqu'un et le savoir de la personne elle-même était différent. Itachi en était l'exemple même. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il devait être prudent sur sa manière de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Déjà il y avait lu les désaccords fréquent entre celui qui aurait du être à la tête du village et celui qui en était le représentant. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment ces deux là avaient été proche au point de se disputer la tête de Konoha, mais il en était certain, cela viendrait au fil de sa lecture. Il reprit donc, mangeant à peine les onigiris qu'on leur donna, se concentrant sur l'histoire telle que vue par son clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Les relations dans le clan sont au plus mal comme tu le sais. Le leader n'est plus respecté, ils le croient fou et demandent qu'il cesse. Mais notre leader ne le fera jamais. Il ne peut éteindre ce qu'il porte dans son cœur. Sa haine semble sans fin aucune, il haït Konoha pour avoir choisi un Senju, il haït cet homme qui se comporte avec lui comme un ami. Sa haine semble sans fin depuis la mort de son frère. Ils disent qu'il est le démon, je n'y crois pas. Il sera notre libérateur. Il a rassemblé ses fidèles, nous confiant la mission d'une attente latente et partira ce soir en même temps que ce message. L'attaque se fera aussi de l'intérieur mon frère. D'ici là, devenons plus fort._

-Sasuke.

-…

_Le leader perd la tête mon frère. Il nous a rejoins et ça douleur le rend fou. J'ai vu son regard, jamais il ne baisse sa garde. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus prendre aucun repos, ça l'irrite et le rend mauvais. C'est à se demander s'il pourra continuer à se contrôler. Mais cela n'a que peu d'importance. Il a décidé de s'en prendre à Konoha d'ici peu et m'a dis qu'il fallait que vous vous teniez prêt. Il nous a pris avec lui pour le chercher. Nous sommes près du but, bientôt nous trouverons l'animal qui nous aidera. Je suis sur qu'il le fera plier. Je te dirais dès que nous marcherons sur Konoha. _

-Sasukeeee !!!

-…

-Oï, tu m'écoutes Teme ?

-… Sasuke leva les yeux, énervé d'être gêné dans sa lecture.

-Ah tout de même. Il est temps de faire une pause.

-…

-Sasuke !

-Va te faire foutre.

-HE !!!

-Laisse-moi tranquille Naruto !

La voix était sans équivoque, Sasuke ne voulait vraiment pas être dérangé. Mais cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il ne cessait de lire, du matin au soir, sans pauses si ce n'était pour avaler un peu de nourriture rapidement, râlant quand il avait besoin d'aller au petit coin. Cela désespéré le blond. Autant Naruto n'avait pas aimé l'avoir sur le dos, autant il détesté ne plus avoir son attention. Déjà l'autre était retourné à sa lecture, continuant à lire les pattes de mouches manuscrites de deux Uchiha sur une période aussi vieille que le monde. Lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt, surtout pas celui de se mettre dans cet état.

-T'es yeux sont injectés de sang Sasuke.

-…

-Fais une pause, s'il te plaît… Allez, te fais pas prier. Ce n'est pas pour une petite heure que toutes ces infos vont se faire la malle.

-…

-Allez.

-…

Naruto s'était assis contre lui et le regardait du coin de l'œil. Ça exaspéré le brun de voir autant d'attention sur lui, il avait envi d'être seul. Seulement il y avait un problème. Face à ses yeux, il avait du mal. Il avait toujours la sensation de mal faire, c'était pour ça qu'il s'emportait souvent contre lui. Naruto arrivait à le faire sentir coupable d'être comme il était. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait aussi, parce que personne n'arrivait à faire de même.

-Tchhhh.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Héhéhé.

Le brun s'était couché sur ses genoux, fermant les yeux, gardant le livre sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas tant dormi que ça dernièrement, alors il allait prendre une petite pause. Toute petite. Sasuke s'endormit et Naruto se mit à lui passer ses doigts dans les cheveux. Ça faisait un moment que ça ne le gênait plus, sauf qu'il préférait que cela vienne de Sasuke. Lui, il n'y arrivait pas à le faire naturellement quand l'autre était réveillé, il bloquait encore dans ces moments là. Et il savait que si le brun n'avait pas encore réagit à ses quelques gestes qu'il avait tant attendu, c'était simplement parce qu'il était trop préoccupé ailleurs pour voir ce qu'il y avait sous son nez. Il reprit le manuscrit sur le quatrième et repassa sur le passage parlant de sa mère. Il devait en apprendre plus sur elle. C'était une belle jeune femme. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait que des questions en tête et il ne savait pas qui pourrait lui répondre. Ces derniers temps, il aurait tant voulu parler à Jiraya qui lui aurait raconté des histoires de toutes sortes sur ses parents, même à Kakashi il aurait aimé en tenir un mot car celui-ci aurait pu se renseigner pour lui. Parfois même, il se demandait si Itachi n'aurait pas pu lui en dire plus. Lorsqu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait dis sur son père, sur cette bravoure et gentillesse qui l'avait composé, alors il était encore plus fier d'en être le fils que savoir qu'il était celui d'un ancien Hokage.

Sasuke donnait l'impression de dormir calmement, mais il cauchemardait. Naruto pouvait voir ses yeux qui bougeaient rapidement sous ses paupières, il pouvait sentir la raideur de son corps et la sueur qui commençait à le recouvrir. Naruto bougea de place, ne le réveillant même pas car le brun avait l'habitude de dormir profondément lorsque le blond l'y poussait. Le prenant dans ses bras, il le serra étroitement contre lui comme lui l'avait tant fait. Bientôt il le sentit se détendre, et Naruto se laissa lui aussi aller à un petit somme. Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla en douceur, restant un moment sans bouger dans cette position qui chassait ses démons. Il remarqua une trace de griffure sur le torse qu'il suivit d'un doigt et qui réveilla sur la peau tannée un frisson.

-Debout ?

-Hn.

-Tu apprends de bonnes choses dans tes lectures ?

-…

-Hein Sasuke ?

-…j'apprends, c'est tout.

-Tu trouves ce que tu cherches non ?

-Hn.

-Tant mieux. Tu vas continuer là ?

-Hn.

-…bon, je vais m'entraîner un peu avec Hina et Tenka et ensuite j'irais peut être parlé un peu à Neko-baa. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle peut me dire sur mon père.

-…le quatrième…

-Ouais !

-…

-Sasuke ?

Le brun lui offrit juste un sourire. Il avait lu que Madara était à l'origine de la bête. Il savait que si Kyubi était aujourd'hui en Naruto, c'était à cause de sa famille, que tout cela n'était qu'une histoire de haine sans fin. Ils étaient en plein milieu et en subissaient toutes les conséquences.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Si tu faisais un kage bushin, tu irais plus vite tu sais ?

-…

-Hahaha, t'y avais pas pensé hein ? hahaha, j'adore quand tu te vexes. Bon, je te montre ?

Sasuke ayant sorti son sharingan il n'eut même pas besoin de confirmer, la théorie ne fut pas dure à comprendre et après deux essais, il parvint à en faire trois qui allèrent de suite dans la trappe pour prendre de quoi lire. Naruto le laissa là, demandant aux chats de venir avec lui pour leur entraînement quotidien dans le noir car il voulait améliorer ses sens dans l'obscurité totale. Quand il sentit sa faim monter, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais Sasuke ne le remarqua pas, aucun de lui, tous en train de lire avec sérieux et gravité. Il le laissa, demandant à Hina de rester là si jamais le brun voulait remonter. Naruto remonta pour manger un bout, décidé à questionner la vieille femme sur l'époque du Yondaime, sur les Uzumaki et sur ce pays des Tourbillons qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait pas du retenir son attention en cours si jamais ils l'avaient vu un jour. Quand elle n'eut plus rien à lui dire, il n'eut pas le courage de repartir s'enfermer plus bas. Attrapant un chat, il lui demanda de l'amener dehors en lui grattant derrière les oreilles, sachant que là était sa faiblesse. La nuit était froide, il en frissonna même, mais ici l'air était meilleur et il y avait moins de tension qu'auprès de Sasuke. Déposant l'animal sur un mur, il fit quelques pas vers le bord de l'immeuble.

-Je reviens d'ici deux heures, ça ira ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Non, mais si je ne reviens pas, j'hurlerai pour que vous veniez me chercher, c'est ça que je veux dire.

-C'est ça, à dans quelques jours alors Naruto.

-Hééé !!

Mais l'animal ricanait dans son coin, il s'entendait bien avec le blond finalement et il aimait le charrier tout comme l'autre qui le lui rendait bien. Il se coucha dans un coin sableux portant encore la chaleur étouffante du jour et seule sa queue montrait un quelconque mouvement. Naruto alla se promener entre les murs abandonnés, foulant parfois le sable avant de remonter le long d'une façade. Il aimait bien ça même si par moment ça lui foutait la trouille. Un bruit sourd le fit se retourner vivement, prêts à tuer celui qui était là. Une cape était balayée dans le vent, elle couvrait la silhouette fantomatique d'un homme pas tellement plus grand que lui mais dont il ne voyait pas du tout la face. Naruto ne baissa pas sa garde, il n'aimait pas l'aura qui s'élevait de cette personne. Une sensation désagréable le parcourait, et sans vouloir savoir qui s'était, il avait envi de la finir.

-Bonsoir Naruto.

-…

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? c'est vrai que j'ai un peu changé par rapport à la dernière fois.

Sa cape se mut encore dans le vent un peu plus fort qui laissait présager une petite tempête de sable et de poussière pour dans pas longtemps, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, se faisant face, Naruto sentant ses poils se hérissaient alors qu'il voyait la capuche découvrir une face qu'il détestait : Kabuto. Son regard devint d'un coup rond, normalement Kabuto devait être mort, il se clona, prêt à lui sauter dessus sans attendre, mais le jeune homme leva le bras pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de se battre.

-Non Naruto. Je ne suis pas là pour ça ce soir.

-On t'avait tué.

-Hahaha, vous n'avez toujours pas compris que l'on peut feindre une mort ?

-On peut toujours remédier à ça, et cette fois, je ferais attention à bien séparer ta tête de ton tronc.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, grinçant des dents, et l'un de ses clones s'approcha de sa main, posant la sienne sur sa paume pour en faire un rasengan. Il y eut un nouveau coup de vent qui balaya un nuage, la face de Kabuto se révéla complètement, et Naruto stoppa son attaque sous la surprise. Il venait de voir un œil qu'il connaissait et qui détonnait de l'autre.

-…c'est quoi…ta tête elle…

-En moi vit Orochimaru. Je vais acquérir une puissance encore plus grande…et je viendrais tuer ton cher Sasuke…et je terminai avec toi…HAHAHA !!!

-…

-Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure. Prends ça !! Kabuto lui jeta un paquet à ses pieds.

-C'est quoi ? suspicieux, Naruto y jeta juste un coup d'œil, voyant une enveloppe kraft.

-Des documents sur l'Akatsuki, ce qu'Orochimaru en savait. J'ai besoin que vous exterminiez pour moi ces mecs, ils sont gênants et d'ici là, j'aurai maîtrisé la partie d'Orochimaru que j'ai incorporé en moi. Ensuite je viendrai pour vous si vous êtes toujours vivant.

-Autant que je te tue maintenant !!

-Hahahaha.

Deux clones étaient apparus près de Kabuto, mais le rasengan qu'ils voulurent lui écraser dans le dos ne fit que brasser de l'air. L'autre avait disparu en même temps qu'il l'avait attaqué. Naruto se dispersa, regardant en tout sens et en tout recoin, mais son ennemi n'était plus là. Kabuto était bel et bien reparti, alors il ramassa le paquet, découvrant de la paperasse qu'il examina de plus près quelque instant avant de le sceller dans un parchemin. Pour le moment il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sasuke, et le seul témoin de cet acte n'était autre que la lune, de ce fait, il ne voulait pas que l'autre tombe dessus par mégarde de sa part. Il rentra finalement en se demandant ce qu'était devenu l'argenté et surtout en faisant attention de ne pas être suivi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ne supportait plus le silence, ça le rendait malade. Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir le blond tout sourire qui serait venu à lui en traînant des pieds mais dont la présence l'aurait tiré de ses pensées sombres. Naruto n'était pas là, Hina l'en prévint du bout de la gueule, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il dissipa ses clones et glissa le long du mur face aux informations diverses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Une plainte étouffée failli sortir, faisant tressaillir les oreilles du félin qui le regarda en coin. Le petit Sasu-chan de l'époque n'était plus, ayant laissé place à un Sasuke bien trop dérangé. Il arrêta de bouger la queue en tout sens, se demandant s'il devait aller à lui, l'autre ne semblait pas en mesure de supporter une présence.

Sa lecture venait de confirmer que les Uchiha étaient la cause de Kyubi, que c'était pour reprendre Konoha qu'ils l'avaient mené au village. Il avait aussi vu que le Shodaime était mort en tuant le traître, puis que le clan avait joué profil bas jusqu'à formater un nouveau complot pour la domination du village, voire du pays. Les Uchiha étaient des fous, mais le village l'était aussi, trouvant leur don naturel bien trop dangereux pour simplement faire ami ami comme l'avait suggérer le premier chef du village. Ses dirigeants avaient toujours tous fais pour les réduire à néant, pour se débarrasser d'eux. L'un de ses clones avait lu quelques rapports sur Itachi, sur ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, sur son propre rôle qu'il tiendrait, lui, son petit frère. Depuis un moment il ne savait plus quoi penser, d'un coté il aurait agit comme eux mais pas jusqu'à sacrifier un enfant de la sorte. De l'autre, il avait aimé vivre à Konoha et dans la vie tranquille qu'elle lui avait apportée par rapport à ce qu'il savait des guerres et surtout de la Grande Guerre. Il avait lu quelques autres bouquins, il y avait même des listes interminables portant les noms des pertes subies dans les villages. Sasuke avait toujours privilégié le clan, même en sachant ce qu'il venait de lire, il avait envi de le faire. Et puis Konoha avait tué son frère même si tout ça découler de son clan. Il avait besoin de sortir, de respirer un bon coup pour pouvoir enfin réfléchir normalement, il ne devait pas flancher et pleurer, il ne pouvait pas.

-Hina.

-Hm ?

-Je veux remonter.

-Suis-moi. Ah oui, éteins donc toutes ces bougies et replace la paillasse. On ne sait jamais si on se faisait attaquer... le chat s'étira au maximum, baillant au point de laisser voir sa glotte.

-Hn.

Il était en train de ressasser ce qu'il avait lu en même temps qu'il suivait la petite silhouette. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son frère avait dis qu'il n'avait été qu'une paire d'yeux de rechange. Il avait lu le rapport sur ce vol et ce qu'il avait permis à Madara. Ce dernier aussi avait aimé son frère, mais pas au point d'accepter son sort. Il lui avait pris ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça à Itachi, même si celui-ci dans leur dernier combat l'avait menacé de le faire, lui n'aurait pas pu et il se doutait bien que ce n'avait été que cinéma de la part de son aîné. Ce n'était que pure folie. Tout son clan était fou.

Le nin-chat stoppa à l'antre de Neko-baa. Sasuke y glissa un coup d'œil. Naruto était revenu et était assis face à elle et à sa petite fille, plaisantant sur il ne savait pas quoi et tous trois riaient. L'ambiance était bonne, à mille lieux de la sienne et de ses démons. Il baissa la tête, il ne supportait pas ça. Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas droit à ce bonheur, pourquoi son nom était-il synonyme de haine, douleur et tristesse ? Sasuke passa rapidement, il devait sortir de là, prendre un bol d'air. Cela lui permettrait de tenir. Il ramassa Hina, lui glissant à l'oreille de le guider. Au pas de course, il passa, le chat donnant les informations au fur et à mesure de leur rapide avancée, craignant de plus en plus de se prendre un mur que l'autre aurait mal évité. La vieille femme avait vu le jeune homme, sans doute qu'elle savait sur ce qu'il avait pu tomber, et surtout elle connaissait assez Sasuke pour savoir que lorsqu'il n'était pas bien, alors il se fermait comme une huître que peu de personne savait ouvrir.

-Excuse-moi Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-On pourrait continuer nos histoires sur son enfance plus tard ?

-Euh…ouais, pourquoi ?

-Il vient de sortir et il n'avait pas l'air bien. Je vais aller lui faire un petit remontant. Tu viens m'aider toi ? allez, allez !!

-Oui oui Grand-mère, j'arrive.

La jeune femme se leva rapidement, aidant la vieille femme dans sa marche, passant un regard à Naruto montrant qu'elle était désolé de l'impolitesse dont il était la victime. Mais le blond ne lui prêtait pas attention. Alors que les deux femmes disparaissaient derrière les tentures, Naruto resta là deux secondes sur le tapis, caressant une horde de chat. Sa décision fut vite prise, il se leva, abandonnant ses ronronnants pour aller vers la sortie.

-Tenkaaaaaaaa !!!!

-Grrr quoi ! le chat leva la tête de son coussin où il se prélasser, sa queue bougeant violement.

-Je veux le rejoindre.

-Laisse le donc tout seul un peu, ça fais du bien de…

-S'il voulait être seul, il serait resté en bas à se terrer comme un rat ! AMENE MOI !!! le blond venait de l'attraper par la peau du cou pour le mettre au niveau de sa face, l'autre le regardant l'air fatigué.

-Ok, je vais t'amener, t'énerves pas comme ça en deux secondes, tu sais que t'es bizarre toi par moment.

-M'en fous d'être bizarre.

-Mouais ben pour celui qui se vante qu'il sera le futur Hokage, je plains tout ces pauvre villageois assez bêtes pour l'accepter.

-Et gna gna gna.

-Et voilà, tu redeviens tout sourire. T'es pire qu'un Uchiha. Eux au moins ils sont constants dans leurs humeurs.

-Mouais, c'est ce qui est navrant. Bon tu m'amènes minou ?

-Je te tuerais pour m'avoir appelé comme ça.

-Hahaha, j'entends cette phrase de nombreuses bouches tu sais ? hahahahaha commences à faire la queue mon beau hahahaha.

-Abruti.

-Hahahaha.

Tenka prit la tête, mais Naruto se souvenait de la route qui avait été longue. Il attrapa le chat, le plaçant sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre plus vite son ami. Quand ils arrivèrent vers la sortie, Hina se tenait là, tournant en rond. Naruto s'arrêta à ses cotés, déposant Tenka et passa la porte. Sasuke était là, mirant l'horizon et lui faisant dos. Il pouvait cependant voir ses épaules qui tremblaient doucement et ses poings qui étaient serrés à s'en faire mal. Sasuke intériorisait et s'isolait comme d'habitude. Naruto s'approcha, mettant sa main sur son épaule, mais le brun le rejeta après avoir eu un hoquet de stupeur. Jamais Naruto ne l'avait vu ainsi désemparé. Il pleurait tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des années, et le blond avait encore plus mal que si on l'avait poignardé en plein coeur. Plus il essayait de le toucher, et plus il le rejetait. Il finit par lui attraper les poignets, Sasuke se débattit, remuant de plus en plus dangereusement alors qu'il était au bord de l'immeuble. Naruto avait peur qu'il puisse tomber, il resserra donc sa poigne, murmurant doucement son nom, sans cesser de le regarder. Sasuke voulait lui faire du mal, il leva les yeux. Sous sa colère, les sharingans étaient sortis, mais les deux perles azures face à lui, lui montraient qu'il comprenait du moins qu'il pouvait compatir à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Sasuke savait que sa peine était grande, il savait aussi combien celle de Naruto l'était. Lui, il avait perdu sa famille, mais l'autre avait perdu des amis qu'il considérait comme sa famille, des personnes qu'il avait du apprendre à connaître et à s'en faire aimer. Ça devait être aussi dur que lui, tout aussi éprouvant de voir qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Naruto prononça encore son prénom, doucement et cela le calma. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, il dut fermer les yeux tellement ça lui faisait mal, il ouvrit même la bouche alors que ses sanglots sortaient. Il renifla en tentant de les retenir mais il n'y arrivait presque pas, encore et encore ça le martelait, il détestait être faible, il se détestait. Naruto s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras et Sasuke ne chercha plus à le repousser, il l'agrippa, fichant sa tête dans son cou car le blond n'était pas assez grand pour lui offrir une autre part de lui-même. Ils restèrent comme ça, Naruto lui caressant la nuque sans rien dire, le laissant faire. Quand il arrêta enfin de trembler, tombant de fatigue d'avoir ainsi déversé sa peine, Naruto murmura à son oreille, rien que pour lui, d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

-Ça va mieux ?

-…

-Dors un peu. Ça te fera du bien. Tu veux ?

L'envie de réfléchir ne lui plut pas, Sasuke écouta simplement la voix paisible qui lui parlait et qu'il entendait déjà de loin. Il était si fatigué, il voulait tellement que tout cela cesse. Alors même si ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques heures, Sasuke se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond, tout contre le blond qui le prit contre lui et qui s'installa sur un coin du toit. Il joignit ses mains, et un clone apparut. Celui-ci alla voir les chats qui attendaient toujours derrière la porte à moitié détruite qui tenait encore là. Ils n'avaient su faire quoi d'autre, car le brun jusqu'alors avait toujours eu un air froid et distant, ressemblant à l'Itachi qu'il avait connu plus jeune et était bien trop éloigné de l'enfant gaie avec qui ils avaient joué. Le blond passa près d'eux, sans vraiment un regard, sa voix s'éleva à peine. Lui aussi semblait remuer de voir son partenaire dans cet état :

-Ils vont rester là ce soir, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelques trucs pour eux.

-Ok, suis-moi.

-…ils ne bougeront pas, et ils aimeraient être seuls.

-…

Les deux chats eurent un regard de connivences mais ne dirent rien. Ils avaient remarqué les signes annonciateurs entre ces deux là, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé cela vraiment vrai de la part de Sasuke, encore moins en sachant qu'il savait être bientôt le dernier Uchiha. Le petit avait bien changé, beaucoup plus dur à comprendre aujourd'hui qu'avant. Les deux chats ouvrirent la marche. Neko-baa les attendait, mais elle s'attendait à voir les deux garçons ensembles.

-Il n'est pas revenu ?

-Nous ne sommes pas revenus. Je suis un clone.

-…

-Sasuke ne va pas bien, il a besoin de prendre un peu l'air. On va rester dehors ce soir.

-Hm. Faudra vous couvrir les jeunes.

-Ouais, je suis venu prendre de quoi faire. Il n'a pas mangé.

-Tiens Naruto.

-Ah merci ! justement j'étais en train de parler de ça. Il offrit à la jeune femme un magnifique sourire qui la fit rougir. Je vais retourner en haut.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Tu n'abandonneras jamais Sasuke, n'est ce pas ?

-Jamais.

-Hm. Quoi qu'il fasse ?

-…c'est-à-dire ?

-Que le futur pourrait être dur et indécis.

-Alors y'a pas de problème, c'est ce que je vis chaque jour de ma vie. J'ai jamais eu la vie facile, mais je sais que y'a pire que moi et puis, je ne peux qu'essayer de rendre le lendemain toujours différent du maintenant que je connais.

-…tu es fort.

-Pas autant que lui. J'y vais. Naruto reparti, ne voyant pas que la grand-mère hochait la tête négativement.

-Il n'est pas aussi fort que tu le crois.

-Grand-mère ?

-Vraiment pas…

Sa petite fille la vit se replier sur elle-même et ne posa aucune question. C'était rare de voir la vieille femme si préoccupée qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela s'empire. Les deux chats reconduisirent Naruto à l'extérieur, disant au clone qu'ils resteraient dans les environs ce soir s'ils voulaient redescendre. Naruto les remercia et passa le pan de porte pour rejoindre le couple. Les deux chats le virent rejoindre l'original qui était en train de regarder les étoiles. Cela l'apaisait toujours et lui permettait de se reprendre.

-Voilà.

-Hm.

-Je pose ça là. Autre chose ?

-…je voudrais lire ce qui a pu le foutre dans cet état…

-Mais il n'aimerait pas ça.

-Mouais, exact. Donc, c'est bon.

Le clone se dissipa et Naruto resta là, mirant là où le brun avait posé ses yeux, mangeant chaque centimètre du paysage de son œil vif. Sasuke ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube. Il mit un instant à se situer avant de comprendre où il était. En se tournant, il vit que Naruto fixait l'horizon, toujours réveillé. Il se redressa, et Naruto s'étira en le regardant tout sourire, les yeux rougis de n'avoir pas dormi. Naruto ne lui parla pas, il lui tendit de quoi boire, de quoi manger. Ça lui convenait parfaitement, il n'avait pas envi de parler. Quelques lueurs commencèrent à remplir le ciel, et Naruto se mit enfin à parler :

-Tu manges pas plus ? t'as commencé un nouveau régime ?

-…

-Tu sais Sasuke, si ça te fais si mal de lire tout ça, arrête.

-Je peux pas.

Son murmure montra au blond qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas vraiment mieux, et les doigts de Naruto remit l'une de ses mèches en place, il avait l'air de le comprendre si bien avec cette gentillesse dans le regard qui lui donnait envie de l'étreindre. Naruto se pencha vers lui et mordit un bout de son repas avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Sasuke termina de manger rapidement avant de se recoucher sur ses genoux. Il ne vit même pas qu'il venait d'agripper le bas du pantalon orange tel qu'un enfant l'aurait fait pour se rassurer. Il était tellement bien là.

-…tu sais…ce qui est fait est fait. Peu importe ce que tu veux en faire, tu ne changeras pas des événements aussi vieux.

-…je veux juste comprendre ce qui nous a fait arriver là.

-Mouais.

-Pas toi ?

-…

-Le passé peut aider à comprendre le présent et à ne pas en répéter les erreurs dans le futur.

-P'tet bien, p'tet pas. Moi tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'améliorer toujours plus le présent dans lequel je vis.

-…peu importe les moyens ?

-Hein ?

-…

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? tu crois quoi ? que pour améliorer tout ça je vais tuer du monde et jouer aux échecs avec le village ? pfff, moi moins y'a de mort mieux je me porte Teme, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Et c'est bien comme ça que je compte continuer en étant Hokage.

Sasuke ne disait rien, le fixant juste avec intensité. Quand Naruto vit son regard, le rouge le prit aux joues, et un peu gêné, il releva la tête vers l'horizon. Sasuke l'aimait, en un instant il l'avait fait se sentir bien. Il ferma les yeux, faisant un avec ce qui l'entourait. Il se sentait bien là, quand il était avec lui il en oubliait tout le reste, il oubliait sa famille, ses trahisons et ses tracas, les drames et sa haine, il se sentait juste lui, juste vivant et protégé. Naruto avait cette particularité de l'emmener ailleurs, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. C'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu le quitter des années auparavant. D'un seul coup il avait rouvert les yeux. Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il avait aussi voulut partir. Près de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu haïr correctement. Il pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur sa face tannée, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Quand il était comme ça, il voulait vivre, il voulait plus, l'idée de tout abandonner l'importuné.

-Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Ça doit être magnifique vu d'ici.

Un reflet doré illuminé déjà la face du blond, et Sasuke laissa sa tête tomber sur le coté pour voir le disque solaire qui commençait à se dessiner au loin. La vie commençait à reprendre ses droits, au loin des oiseaux venaient de s'envoler, le vent jouait doucement sur les surfaces lisses environnantes, dessinant le paysage qui pourtant donnait l'impression d'être immuable dans cette ville. Il se débarrassa de sa couverture avec hâte, tout d'un coup, il avait trop chaud, son ventre lui pesait et dans la bouche il avait un goût pâteux qu'il détestait. Il ne daigna pas ouvrir la bouche, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de s'enfuir d'ici, de ne pas entrer dans ce monde de lumière où il se sentait mal, de ne plus le voir sous peine de reculer, pire, d'oublier. Naruto s'était levé, le regardant partir sans un regard en arrière. Ça lui fit peur, il détestait par-dessous tout ne voir que son dos de cette manière :

-Sasuke tu vas où ?

-…

-Sasuke ??

Le brun se retourna juste au dernier moment, avant de passer la porte. Il regarda vers Naruto avec tant de douleur alors que derrière celui-ci le soleil se levait tranquillement, élançant une myriade de couleur chaude qui se mêlait à celles si froides de la nuit. Naruto allait si bien avec elles, il était si loin de lui. Sasuke détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas en voir plus que ce soit de la couleur de sa peau qui ressortait ou de celle de ses cheveux qui accrochait la douce pâleur. Il ne voulait pas et parti donc se réfugier dans le noir encore présent du bâtiment, priant les chats de le ramener en bas. Naruto le suivit de quelques pas, ne voulant le laisser seul mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Quelque chose lui échappait, Sasuke était en train de changer d'une manière étrange et s'éloignait de lui. Il le poursuivit dans le couloir, mêlant sa main à la sienne, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la rejeta. Naruto essaya plusieurs fois et, fatigué, il l'envoya balader au final, marchant à quelques pas derrière lui en boudant. Sasuke ne se retourna pas, il ne fallait pas flancher maintenant. Surtout pas. Arrivé dans la pièce servant de bibliothèque, il reprit sa lecture et ne se laissa que très peu dérangé, avalant à l'aide de ses clones les ouvrages restant sans aucun regard pour le blond. Naruto était vexé, il détestait se sentir abandonner de cette manière. Mais il ne lui dit rien, restant des heures à le regarder, à le voir froncer des sourcils et à pincer des lèvres. Quoi que Sasuke puisse lui dire, jamais il ne le quitterait. Il se doutait des jours qui passaient que par la dégustation de ses repas et de ses envies de dormir. Rien d'autre ne les troublait ici, ils étaient oubliés de tous et personne ne semblait se soucier d'eux. Sa colère finit par retomber, et l'esprit plus clair même si toujours vexé, il décida de bouger un peu.

-Sasuke.

-…

-Tu as faim ?

-…

-Je reviens.

-Hn.

-…

Naruto le laissa là, curieux il avait bien commencé à lire quelques uns des manuscrits, mais ce qu'il y avait vu n'avait parfois pas de sens. Quand Sasuke l'avait vu faire, il n'avait rien dis mais sa colère sourde avait été pire que tout. Il avait trouvé une excuse avant de s'asseoir pour juste le regarder sans rien dire. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il devait voir du monde et changer d'air. Il le laissa là, sachant qu'il ne pourrait le faire bouger avant encore un moment, surtout qu'il était tombé sur une gravure représentant deux hommes pratiquement semblable et qu'il en semblait subjuguait, l'un d'eux lui ressemblait d'ailleurs, sauf qu'il avait de très long cheveux. Naruto retourna auprès de la vieille femme. Il la trouva en train de fumer sa pipe, l'air soucieuse et lisant un livre. Pourtant, il n'y prêta pas attention, s'asseyant face à elle sans grâce et prenant un air boudeur en croisant les jambes et les bras. Il baissa la tête en ronchonnant :

-Dites Neko-baa, vous en savez des trucs sur les bijuus ?

-…pour quelles raisons cela t'intéresse-t-il mon garçon ?

La bouche du blond se pinça et il chercha le meilleur moyen de lui dire : oh ben vous savez, j'en ai un dans le bide ! Mais au lieu de ça, il se renferma un peu. Elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais elle sentait que cela était important pour lui, et sûrement pas dans le mauvais sens, car ce qu'elle savait de Naruto était qu'il n'était pas méchant. Il suffisait pour cela de voir comment il traité les nin-chats comme des égaux lors des combats.

-Le dernier qui avait dis cela devant moi c'était adressé à ma grand-mère. J'étais toute petite et je me souviendrai toujours de la folie dans son œil…il voulait les réunir. Comme il nous avait bien payé, ma grand-mère lui en parla. Si elle s'était douté de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire…Il est allé en chercher un, le plus puissant de tous, pour détruire son village qu'il haïssait pour des raisons x.

-…

-Plus tard, d'autres Uchiha ont même détruit un pays qui était censé en avoir un. Celui des tourbillons pour être exacte. Ils l'ont détruit entièrement pour avoir le démon...et ils ne l'ont pas eu…du moins ils ne l'ont pas contrôlé. Pour cela, il n'y a jamais qu'un homme qui ait réussi à le contrôler ce démon…bien trop puissant. Pour le faire fléchir, il faut vraiment avoir un pouvoir immense. Mais du moins, ils ont réussi à le pousser là où ils le désiraient.

-Où ?

-Konoha. Les yeux de Naruto étaient devenus rond.

-Tu veux mieux connaître la chose que tu portes en toi, n'est ce pas ?

-…

-Héhéhé, tu devrais voir ta tête mon petit, j'ai donc bien deviné finalement.

-Mais…

-Je sais qui est ton père Naruto, tu m'as même donné le nom de ta mère…ensuite tu viens de Konoha. Je sais quelques traits d'Histoire, je suppose donc que tu es le porteur du démon à neufs queues, le plus terrible de tous.

-…c'est bien moi.

-Alors peut être devrais-tu chercher les autres bijuus mon garçon.

-Ils sont dans des gens eux aussi ?

-A ce que j'ai entendu ces dernières années, oui. Mais une organisation en a après vous. Je pense que tu en es bien au courant non ?

-Itachi en faisait parti et plus d'une fois j'ai été face à eux. Donc oui, j'suis au courant.

-…qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de ce gamin ? Itachi aimait tellement son frère et il était tellement calme…qui aurait cru qu'il deviendrait un fou sanguinaire.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en était pas un.

-Pardon ?

-…

Le blond avait un regard déterminé qui voulait tout dire. Lui ne croyait pas ce que l'on disait sur Itachi, il en était même convaincu, et elle voulait le croire, mais c'était impossible. Itachi avait fait une telle folie voilà des années, tuant des amis et de très bon client.

-Je…je ne sais pas combien ils en ont eu. Neko-baa ne savait pas si elle avait bien entendu, le fait était que Naruto faisait comme s'il n'avait rien dis. Ils ont eu mon ami Gaara, qui était le une queue. Je ne connais pas les autres, ni s'ils en ont déjà chopé parmi ceux là.

-Tu étais ami avec un bijuu ?

-Non un…jinchuuriki. Je déteste ce terme. Et je n'étais pas, je suis. On a réussi à le ramener à la vie, pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ils souffriront, ça je me le suis juré. On nous traite toujours comme des objets, des moins que rien, comme si nous étions nous même ces démons…

-…

-Mais on est comme tout le monde ! et on a rien demandé merde !!!

-Très bien Naruto…

-Hé ? ah pardon, me suis emporté.

-…je vais te donner les indications où tu pourrais les trouver, je ne sais cependant pas qui ils sont ni s'ils s'en prendront à toi.

-Merci Neko-baa.

-Pour me remercier, je te demanderai une seule chose : prends soin de Sasuke. J'ai toujours aimé ce garçon.

-Pas besoin de me demander ça hahaha, je le ferais de toute façon Neko-baa.

-Oui, je pense bien en vous voyant, mais il m'inquiète, il aime trop le noir et ça, ça n'est jamais bon. J'aimerais qu'il voie un peu plus la lumière comme avant.

-Il peut se complaire dans les ténèbres s'il veut Nekoo-baa, ce n'est pas un problème.

-…

-Parce que moi je serais toujours là pour l'éclairer, quitte à lui en foutre une pour qu'il le voit.

Naruto avait un énorme sourire, et la lueur dans ses yeux était si douce que la vieille femme n'eut aucun doute. Lui dont elle ne voyait que beaucoup trop de lumière ne pourrait que remplir ce rôle à merveille. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup de noirceur dans son âme, et cela malgré le démon qu'il portait. Ce gamin était spécial.

-…je suis contente qu'il t'ait comme ami tu sais ?

-Ouais, je suis moi-même heureux de l'être vous savez, il déteste tellement de monde.

-Tu dois être son premier véritable ami non ?

-…c'est ce qu'il m'a dit une fois oui.

Il avait l'air encore plus heureux en se souvenant de ça, et ça lui rappela Itachi dans le temps, lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il aurait un rôle important à jouer dans l'histoire. Celui qui lui faisait face allait jouer dans le futur un grand rôle, et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il fut de bon augure.

-Retourne le voir, qu'il se repose un peu. Je te prépare les infos sur les porteurs et vous pourrez repartir en voyage. Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici. Finalement, tout ça n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Hmm.

Naruto prit quelques biscuits qui traînaient dans une assiette, et il s'en alla en croisant la jeune femme qui amenait à sa grand-mère de quoi boire. Il la salua rapidement, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Son moral était revenu, et en chantonnant il reprenait le chemin qu'il connaissait bien maintenant menant aux sous sols.

-Grand-mère ?

-Celui-ci, il changera le monde tel qu'on le connaît, sans aucun doute.

-Naruto ?

-Mais tout dépendra de Sasuke…

-…qu'est ce que vous racontez grand-mère ?

La vieille femme n'ajouta rien d'autre, attrapant une petite bouteille de Saké, elle partie près d'un autel, en versant une partie en offrande au Dieu qui y était et le regardant d'un air las avant de lui adresser une rapide prière. Neko-baa trouva refuge près de ses chats et se mit à boire, sa petite fille décidant de se rendre en bas, emporta un plateau.

-Reste ici.

-Mais…

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Ces deux là se suffisent à eux même.

-…

Regardant la vieille femme d'un air grave, elle acquiesça d'un air dégoûté en comprenant le sous entendu. Ainsi il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait remarqué. Naruto continuait de descendre, commençant à connaître les lieux parfaitement. Sasuke était toujours à la même place, écrivant cette fois une note à même le livre qu'il lisait, et où Naruto put lire : _maintenant tout cela va cesser_. En sentant sa présence, il ferma le livre, l'empêchant de voir de quoi il parlait. Naruto ne s'y attarda pas, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu et prit place juste face à lui.

-Tu as finis ?

-Presque.

Naruto venait de croquer dans le dernier biscuit, et Sasuke sans réfléchir plus que ça se pencha et croqua le bout que le blond n'avait pas encore mis dans sa bouche, coupant juste devant ses lèvres. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, sur que Naruto allait encore le rejeter. Il le vit gober le biscuit et entendit même un gloussement.

-Neko-Baa est en train de me faire une carte, là où devrait être les autres bijuus. J'aimerai qu'on les trouve.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Les prévenir que l'Akatsuki est après eux. Voir peut être à tenter des alliances pour être sur de ne rien craindre d'eux non ? tu crois pas ?

-…

-Au passage, on pourra en trouver plus sur celui que tu cherches aussi.

-J'ai trouvé une bonne partie de ce que je voulais. Mais j'ai besoin…

-Tu as besoin de quoi Sasuke ?

-…

-Hey Teme ?

-On va y aller. Mais si on le croise, n'intervient pas.

-…

-Naruto.

-Mouais. Sasuke le regardait furieux d'une réponse aussi peu formelle et pensée. Naruto n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je termine et nous partirons.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit. Partons plutôt demain non ?

-Hn.

-Je vais tout préparer, quand tu as fini, tu montes ? dormir dans un vrai lit pour une fois ça te changera.

-Hn.

-Sasuke.

-… ce dernier releva la tête, mirant le blond dans les yeux, attendant la suite qui ne venait pas.

-Non rien, héhéhé.

Naruto venait de lui sourire. Encore une fois. Jusqu'à quand ? Sasuke sentit une douleur à la poitrine. Le malheur de Naruto était du à sa famille. Le malheur de son clan était un mélange de bêtise et de fierté. Mais tout n'était pas que leur faute. Rouvrant le livre, Sasuke relut sa dernière phrase et referma d'un coup sec. Exactement. Tout cela allait cesser sous son joug. Il serait le dernier à souffrir de ce nom maudit qu'il portait et qu'il aimait pourtant en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait lu. Il manquait cependant quelques évènements qu'il jugeait important, et pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, il fallait qu'il trouve l'autre Uchiha. Le dernier après lui et celui par qui tout avait commencé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

et à suivre. ce chap amorce la future crise avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble (chap 16 ). oui naru a pigé, mais sasu est nombriliste actif.


	13. Chap 13 : jinchuuriikis

**A deux**

**Chap 13 : Jinchuurikis**

**Résumé : Sasuke se remet à haïr à tout va. Naruto en apprend un peu plus sur ses parents et sur les démons. Ils vont donc à la recherche des Jinchuurikis pour les prévenir**

Ils avaient quittés les deux femmes, se faisant raccompagnés par les chats jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. Naruto leur faisait un dernier signe de la main alors que le brun ne s'attardait pas plus. Sachant qu'Itchibi n'était plus, ils avaient décidé de se rendre voir le Nibi en essayant de croiser sur le chemin le Yonbi qui n'était rattaché à aucun village mais qui traînait entre les frontières. Etant donné que cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient reçu de message de la part de Konoha, Naruto profita d'une pause pour le faire. L'endroit était magnifique avec la cascade qui chutait violement en contrebas, il dut monter à la cime des arbres pour appeler l'oiseau qui ne voletait jamais loin d'eux. En redescendant il trouva Sasuke le regard fixe sur l'eau en remous et Naruto s'approcha pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Ce fut le brun qui parla le premier.

-Nous devrions aller plus vite. Si l'Akatsuki s'en est pris à Gaara, alors le Nibi devait être le suivant.

-Tu crois qu'ils l'auraient déjà eu ?

-…Itachi m'avait dis que lorsqu'il s'occupait d'un bijuu, alors ils devaient ensuite faire profil bas pour récupérer l'énergie qu'ils leur manquaient. Mais…cela dure le temps du voyage menant à la proie suivante le plus souvent.

-…ça voudrait pas dire qu'ils ont en eu un autre que Gaara ça ?

-…

-On devrait repartir maintenant alors.

-Hn.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a ? j'ai un truc sur le ventre ?

-…allons-y.

-Sasuke ?

L'Uchiha n'écouta pas, il prit de la vitesse, semblant fuir le blond qui le suivait de près pourtant. Ils coururent des jours et des nuits, prenant des pauses de quelques heures pour dormir et manger. Ainsi ils poursuivirent leur route, jusqu'à se retrouver sur un chemin de terre rouge. En contrebas de la vallée où ils se tenaient, caché entre des monceaux de terre nivelée, un village aussi grand que Konoha était niché. Sauf que d'innombrables bouts de celui-ci étaient mis à nu, des rideaux de fumée commençait à noircir le ciel, de la cendre tombait par endroit.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Trop tard.

-Hein ? tu crois que l'Akatsuki aurait pu ?

-A moins que le jinchuuriki ait pété un câble et n'ait tué tout le monde.

-…

-Usuratonkachi ?

Naruto était déjà descendu en bas, se faufilant d'arbre en arbre puis en roche, se fendant dans le décor d'une facilité déconcertante malgré son pantalon orange. Sasuke le suivit en jurant, passant dans les décombres et entre les corps des morts. Le décor n'était que désolation, les murs portaient les traces de gerbes de sang, le sol terreux était devenu de la boue, mélange de terre et de sang. L'air était lourd et irrespirable par endroit, Naruto arrivait pourtant à avancer et ne s'arrêta que derrière un charnier. Sasuke se glissa jusqu'à lui, une main sur le bas du visage, ne supportant plus l'odeur.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Là bas.

-Quoi ?

En tournant la tête, il tomba dans deux billes rougeoyantes. Naruto bougea habilement de nouveau et Sasuke le suivit. L'autre ne s'arrêta que près d'un amas de corps qu'il se mit à repousser, dégageant un homme d'une trentaine d'année, extrêmement pale et suintant de sang. Il ouvrit son seul œil restant, respirant à peine et souffrant beaucoup.

-Désolé, on pourra plus rien faire pour vous.

-…

-Qui vous a fais ça m'sieur ?

-Dé…démons…

-…

-Nuage…rouge…ni…nibi…cible…

-…Vers où sont-ils allés ?

-Là… il fit un effort considérable pour désigner un trou dans le mur.

-Ça fait longtemps ? …m'sieur ? hey m'sieur ?

-Il est mort Naruto. Partons. Plus personne ne vit ici.

En fait, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop une nuit de son enfance qu'il tentait d'oublier, tout comme il essayait d'extraire de sa mémoire les larmes de son frère qu'il avait vu après le meurtre, ou encore tout les sourires qu'il lui avait offert avant de prendre sa décision. Sasuke commençait à suffoquer, mais Naruto ne le voyait pas, continuant de s'enfoncer dans les abimes des bâtiments à pas de loups, attentif à tous mouvements. Sasuke le suivit, il n'aimait pas le perdre de vue dans ces conditions, ça le stressait encore plus que sa propre peur.

-Dobe !

Naruto lui fit juste signe, lui disant d'approcher. Ils venaient d'arriver sur un lieu de bataille titanesque. Par endroit des flammes brûlaient encore, du sang s'étalait sur les pans de murs branlant. Le blond marchait au milieu du terrain, faisant à peine vibrer l'eau sous ses pas. Prudent, il cherchait des indices. Quelque chose lui disait que tous c'était passé là. Un sifflement se fit entendre, et de justesse il esquiva des kunaïs. Sasuke passa silencieusement derrière leur proie, mais il ne put la tuer. C'était un enfant. D'autres apparurent en lui disant de se sauver mais Sasuke l'avait déjà immobilisé.

-Sasuke ! laisse ces gamins !!!

-Ils t'ont attaqué baka.

-Ouais mais ce sont des gamins !! lâche-le.

-…

-'rci. Et vous, il ne reste que vous ?

-…

-Parlez, on va pas vous bouffer. Où est Nibi ?

-Capturée. Le plus âgé avait parlé en les regardant de travers, faisant signe aux autres de se sauver.

-T'inquiètes gamin, ce mec te fera rien.

-Sasukeeee…

-Quoi ? tu vas me dire le contraire ?

-Tsss bien sur que non…et les autres adultes ?

-Tous morts.

-Huuuhh huuuuuuu…la majorité des plus jeunes s'étaient mis à pleurer à cette parole.

-Ok…y'a personne pour prendre soin de vous alors.

-Non, y'a que moi ici.

-…vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-C'est pas évident Usuratonkachi ?

-Rooh c'est bon.

-Y'avait deux mecs. Ils étaient dans des longs manteaux. Ils ont tué tout le monde, même notre Kage…et Nibi a été enlevé.

-…est ce que tu sais s'il y avait des adultes en missions aux alentours ?

-J'en sais rien. Je viens à peine d'avoir mon bandeau moi !!! ch'ui pas au courant de trucs comme ça !!! uuuh…

-…Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-On va resté un peu par là.

-Pourquoi je me doutais que t'allais dire ça ?

-Pourquoi t'es de mauvais poil comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que ça me rappelle des trucs dont j'ai pas envi de me souvenir baka. Je retourne à l'extérieur, je vais tenter de trouver quelle direction ils ont pris et si y'aurait pas des ninjas du village sur le retour.

-Ok…désolé, je…j'y avais pas pensé que…

-Hn. Naruto le regarda partir, soufflant en le voyant disparaître.

-Bon, je vais vous aider à enterrer tout le monde.

-Tout seul ?

-Haha. Non.

Un tajuu kage bushin plus tard, Naruto se mit à rassembler les corps, l'un deux renvoyant un message à Tsunade alors qu'il put lire sur son mot que le village était occupé aux frontières car l'Akatsuki bougeait. Il n'y avait pas plus de précision, c'était un mot écrit à la hâte et il s'inquiéta de ce qui pouvait se passer au village. Certains clones s'occupaient des enfants, prenant soin d'eux, quelques uns partant même à la recherche de nourriture. Il les poussa à rester à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas qu'ils puissent voir le nombre vertigineux de mort. La folie de l'Akatsuki lui sautait aux yeux et il pensa partir retrouver Sasuke pour se détendre un peu. Naruto le trouva aux abords du village, complètement à découvert, fixant la lune qui était sortie. Il avait remarqué que souvent le brun le faisait quand il était seul, et il n'aimait pas ça. Se glissant jusqu'à lui, il l'entoura d'un bras, cachant de sa main sa vue. L'autre se tendit mais ne parla pas, enlevant calmement le membre qui lui bouchait la vue. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Naruto lui dise qu'il était préférable de rentrer ce soir et qu'ils continueraient demain. Sasuke le suivit toujours sans rien dire, se laissant traîner. Les enfants les guidèrent dans une cache à moitié détruite où il y avait le minimum pour survivre.

-Pourquoi la porte est pétée comme ça ?

-Ils l'ont défoncé. Mais en voyant que des enfants, l'un d'eux à ris et nous à dis de venir le chercher d'ici quelques années si on voulait tenter de le tuer, après, ils sont repartis.

…

-Vous pouvez à peu près savoir combien de jours sont passés depuis que vous êtes ici non ? Sasuke inspectait les lieux, cherchant s'il n'y avait aucun piège, ayant à peine murmuré sa question.

-…ça doit faire deux jours…je crois. On n'a pas osé sortir avant tout à l'heure.

-Ok. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde hein ?

-Non. Dors Dobe.

-Hein ? mais…

-T'as passé ta journée à les rassembler, je n'ai rien fais. Je veillerai.

-…D'ac. Mais mangeons d'abord !!! héhéhé. Alors, la viande que je vous ai passé et cuite ?

Naruto embarqua une petite gamine sur ses épaules, courant jusqu'au feu que les gamins avaient fais plutôt pour cuire les produits de sa chasse. Sasuke les regarda, n'aimant vraiment pas l'endroit. Il se joignit à eux, mangeant parce qu'il le fallait et non parce qu'il avait faim. Quand tout le monde se fut couché, quand il fut sure que Naruto s'était endormi, alors il le quitta, montant un peu en hauteur dans la salle, se fendant dans le noir le plus total, seuls ses sharingans apparaissaient dans la noirceur de la pièce. Deux billes rougeoyantes à la recherche du moindre mouvement, du moindre faux pas, pour être sur de tuer avant d'être tuer. Ça ne le surprit pas lorsqu'il vit une ombre se profiler à l'entrée, il s'y glissa à son tour, silencieux, déterminé à tuer sans que personne ne se réveille.

Le premier coup qu'il échangea réveilla Naruto, le second réveilla l'enfant le plus âgé ainsi que quelques autres qui tremblèrent de suite, des hoquets de stupeurs se firent entendre dans cette pièce dont l'on ne distinguait pratiquement rien. Un Katon l'illumina et un cri résonna :

-FAITES PAS CA !!!!

-STOP SASUKE !!!!

Mais le brun n'avait pas besoin de lui pour lui dire ça. Il avait vu le bandeau sur le front de la femme, elle était d'ici, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. De ses deux épées il la menaçait de lui couper le cou, un poil trop tard et sa tête aurait roulé sur le sol, lui-même était menacé d'une hache impressionnante qui s'était stoppée à quelques millimètres de son flanc.

-N'attaquez pas et je ne vous ferais rien.

-Vous avez sauvé les enfants ?

-On les a trouvé et aidé.

-Ok.

Sasuke se recula, retournant jusqu'aux braises qu'il raviva, éclairant la salle par un petit feu chatoyant. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait bougé. Le groupe d'adulte qui était là les regardait avec méfiance et se dirigèrent vers les enfants. Il y avait là une dizaine de ninjas qui se tenait sur leur garde prêt à attaquer au premier geste suspect. Naruto se mit à bailler, les désarçonnant. La petite fille dont il s'était occupé courut à lui, se fichant dans ses bras, et il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, caressant le sommet de son crâne avec douceur.

-L'Akatsuki a attaqué Nibi et le reste du village.

-…Et que faites vous là vous ? une femme s'était avancée, imposante de par la lueur dans ses yeux et l'immense hache qu'elle portait dans son dos.

-Je recherche les…les jinchuurikis.

-Quoi !

-Pas la peine de vous alarmer comme ça. Si je les recherche, c'est parce que j'en suis un moi-même.

-…

-Et depuis quelque temps un groupe veut nous prendre pour nous séparer de nos bijuus.

Il faut aller sauver Yugido et…

-Vous ne pourrez plus rien pour elle. Ça fait déjà quelques jours. Le temps que vous arriviez là où ils sont, si jamais ils sont retournés à la même cache, alors vous ne trouverez qu'un corps sans vie.

-…nous arrivons…trop tard…

-Oui. Il ne reste certainement de ce village en plus de vous et de ces enfants que les ninjas en missions à l'extérieur.

-C'est catastrophique c'est horrible ! qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? une femme s'était approché de celle qui jusque là avait agit en chef et l'empoigna au col, paniquant totalement.

-…on va s'occuper du village en priorité. S'ils ont battus Yugido, nous ne pourrons rien faire contre eux. Où est notre chef ?

-…Naruto remua juste la tête de droite à gauche et les ninjas comprirent.

-Merci de vous être occuper d'eux le temps que l'on revienne. Vous êtes ?

-Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Konoha. Et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide ou de soutien, je dirais à notre actuelle Hokage de faire le nécessaire.

-T'es bien sur de toi Naruto, tu crois que cette vieille peau t'écoutera.

-J'en suis sur Teme. Ah ouais. Et lui, c'est Sasuke Uchiha, l'éternel négatif du village.

-…Seika kousai, je suis celle qui a le rang le plus élevé parmi nous.

-Vous voyez un inconvénient à ce qu'on parle de tout ça dans quelques heures ?

-Pas vraiment, nous avons tous besoin de repos pour pouvoir être sur de prendre les meilleurs décisions.

-Ok. Sasuke, je prends ta place !

-Ça ira, j'ai pas sommeil.

-…

Naruto n'avait pas envi de se disputer devant des étrangers, surtout qu'il savait que tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Il retourna donc à sa place et Sasuke fit de même, retournant lui aussi à son poste qui était toujours plongée dans le noir. Naruto voyait les Sharingan toujours à l'affut alors que les autres ninjas recouchaient les enfants avant de dormir près d'eux. Ça l'énervait de voir le brun comme ça. Il éteignit le feu en y jetant un peu d'eau, le faisant mourir doucement. Sasuke préférait la noirceur des lieux, il ne voyait pas tout le désordre qui y régnait, surtout, ça allait en adéquation avec ses pensées. Il resta là une bonne partie de la nuit, ne bougeant que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil pour demander à Naruto de prendre sa place. Il s'endormit d'une traite, heureux de le faire ainsi car dans l'incapacité de rêver. Ce fut la voix de Naruto qui le réveilla.

Le blond était assis en cercle avec les autres ninjas, ils parlaient plutôt bas en buvant du café. Sérieux, il écoutait attentivement ce que Seika disait, et Sasuke se leva, attrapa sa tasse à même ses mains et la vida à peine plus loin que le groupe, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien à foutre des regards des autres, pour ensuite se resservir. Il se ficha près d'eux, écoutant sans rien dire. Naruto essayait de les convaincre d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès des villages auxquels ils faisaient confiance mais ils n'avaient aucune alliance sur laquelle vraiment se reposer. Finalement, ils préféraient attendre la rentrée d'autres ninjas qui pouvaient encore être en mission, puis quand plus personne ne viendrait, alors il verrait quoi faire. Naruto leur promit de l'aide de Konoha s'ils le désiraient, Seika et lui faisant même un accord dont il laissa une trace sur une feuille qu'il envoya à Tsunade. Ainsi, s'ils décidaient d'y aller, alors ils seraient accueillis tout comme le serait un ninja de Suna.

-Tu vas encore les aidé ?

-Hier j'ai rassemblé les corps, ils vont les enterrés et non pas les brûler comme je l'aurais fais s'ils n'étaient arrivés…

-Tu vas les aider à creuser ?

-Ouais.

-On va encore perdre une journée. S'ils ont eu le Nibi, comptant le temps de récupération, le Sanbi doit être pris pour bientôt et le Yonbi…

-Le Sanbi est libre, s'il est capturé cela ne tuera personne. Il faudra trouver le Yonbi par contre, paraît que c'est un p'tit vieux.

-Pfff, je vais vous aider, ça ira plus vite.

-Ça ira Sasuke, je vais me cloner.

-Et tu vas creuser comment ? t'as autant de pelle que de clones ?

-On fera avec les moyens du bord, occupe toi des gamins en attendant, tu veux ?

-Hu ?

-Je reviendrais te chercher quand on aura fini. Naruto tourna les talons, disparaissant du bâtiment.

-Tu sais nii-san.

-Hn ? Sasuke baissa la tête vers un petit garçon qui était venu lui prendre la main, glissant ses petits doigts dans la sienne qui lui parut d'un coup immense.

-Il a dit que toi aussi tu voulais pas voir les gens qui dorment pour toujours dehors. Alors il a dis que t'allais rester avec nous pendant qu'il s'occupe d'eux pour qu'ils aillent au ciel.

-… Sasuke releva la tête vers la porte. Ainsi Naruto avait pensé à lui pour qu'il ne souffre pas.

-Tu restes avec nous hein ?

-…

-Hein !

-Ouais. Je vais rester là.

Le sourire qu'il eut rassura plusieurs gamins qui se resserrèrent autour de lui. la main qui était dans la sienne le préoccupait beaucoup plus que le reste. Jamais il n'avait eu ça, et il croyait enfin comprendre ce qui avait poussé son frère à ne pas pouvoir le tuer, lui-même, alors qu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec l'enfant, avait envi de le protéger. Naruto ne réapparut que des heures plus tard, de la terre pratiquement partout, accrochée à sa sueur. Il tenait une femme par l'épaule, cherchant à remonter le moral d'une troupe qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une nuit et encore. Il le vit remettre un parchemin à Seika, continuant de lui parler en hochant parfois la tête, puis il vint le rejoindre.

-Sasuke, t'es prêt ?

-On y va maintenant ?

-Ouais. Ils m'ont parlé du Yonbi. Paraîtrait qu'il est repartit un peu plus loin à l'ouest et elle m'a expliqué où l'on devrait trouver le Sanbi, c'est un coin pas très loin.

-Elle en sait des choses.

-Ils planifiaient d'attraper le trois queues bientôt pour le mettre dans un nouveau né.

-…

-Allons-y ok ? que tu reprennes un peu de couleur, t'atteins un niveau de pâleur qui ferait peur à un fantôme là.

-Ha…ha…j'arrive pas à rire désolé.

-Hahaha. Teme ! hahaha.

Naruto se sentait un peu plus léger de le voir blaguer, il fit un signe de main aux autres ninjas, caressant la tête d'un enfant qui pleurait de le voir partir et qui s'était accroché à sa jambe. Il lui remit un bonbon qu'il avait dans sa sacoche, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil avant d'en prendre un lui aussi, et ils firent route. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seule fois en route pour qu'il puisse se baigner dans une rivière glacée où il hurla qu'il allait mourir toute les deux secondes. Bien plus tard ils arrivèrent là où aurait du être le Sanbi, mais ils eurent beau marcher sur l'eau, rien ne sortit, rien ne les attaqua. Ils restèrent là en attendant, se disant que ce n'était peu être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas resté assez longtemps. Ils y passèrent la nuit puis une partie de la matinée, mais rien n'en sortit.

-Tu crois qu'il a déjà été pris ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Un tel monstre aurait du être vu s'il avait été tiré de là. Quoi ?

-…rien.

Mais le mot monstre lui avait fait mal. Sortant ses sharingans, Sasuke chercha encore une fois dans les profondeurs maritimes la trace du démon. Toujours rien. Voyant la tête de Naruto, il chercha ce qu'il avait pu dire, et il crut comprendre, s'invectivant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir fait gaffe avant. Naruto plus loin lui fit signe, et il vit une longue traînée sur le sol. Le Sanbi avait été capturé, maintenant c'était sur.

-Un démon trainé comme ça…faut qu'on trouve des gens sur le chemin…

-Allons vers le Yonbi. Il faut combien de jours pour y arriver ?

-Presque cinq, six au pire. On en a pris presque trois pour venir, sachant qu'on est resté là presque deux jours…tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour le prochain?

-…j'en sais rien. Les autres ?

-Super éloignés. Une bonne semaine de marche pour le plus proche.

-Tchhh. Allons donc voir le Yonbi, s'il n'est pas là, sautant le prochain et cherchons celui qui suivra.

-Ouais ok.

Naruto se dispersa en route, cherchant des témoins à l'enlèvement du bijuu. Personne ne put le renseigner, les quelques passants que ses clones croisèrent n'avaient rien vu. En arrivant dans la région du quatre queues, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de lui. C'est en allant manger dans une auberge qu'ils se renseignèrent un peu sur non pas le bijuu, mais sur l'Akatsuki. Le gérant parla qu'il y avait eu effectivement deux hommes cherchant un vieil habitué, il ne savait cependant pas s'il avait été trouvé, mais ça avait du être le cas puisque le vieil homme n'était pas réapparut alors qu'il venait souvent se réapprovisionner en saké. L'homme reparti à son bar, et Naruto tritura sa serviette nerveusement en réfléchissant.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Je veux rentrer à Konoha.

-…

Sasuke leva juste un sourcil avant de retourner à son plat, mangeant avec lenteur son plat à l'aspect douteux. Il n'avait pas envi de le faire lui, ça se lisait sur son front. Konoha n'était nullement dans ses projets, proche ou lointain. Il en avait d'autres en tête, et Naruto le connaissait assez pour l'avoir compris.

-Ils vont venir me chercher là-bas ! il faut qu'on y aille !! maintenant !! ils ont peut être déjà les autres et ce sera bientôt mon tour, ils s'attaquent au village et je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent pour moi !!! on y va.

-Ils savent que tu es sur les routes.

-Et ils savent qu'en attaquant Konoha j'accourrai ! Ce que je veux faire !!!

-Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

-Mais…mais on s'en fout ! le village est plus important là ! …me dis pas que tu le penses vraiment ???

-…

-Change de regard tout de suite !!!

-…

-SASUKE !!!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!

-Hey, un peu de calme les jeunes ! cassez-vous sinon.

-Ouais pardon pardon ! Sasuke !!

-…

-Sasuke !

-…

-RAAAH TU M'ENERVES EN CE MOMENT !!!!

Naruto se leva, renversant sa chaise et butant contre la table, mais il s'en fichait, il avait envi de le frapper, de lui faire comprendre que tous risquaient gros au village. Il sortit prendre l'air, marchant sous un pin de long en large. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Sasuke resta dans l'auberge, ne bougeant pas de sa place, regardant par le carreau sale la montagne qui se découpait plus loin, là où le jinchuuriki était censé vivre. Il pouvait voir le blond qui tournait en rond, il pouvait voir son inquiétude et sa colère. C'était dans de tel moment qu'il regrettait de n'avoir par réussi à rejoindre Orochimaru.

-Sasuke !

-… le brun se retourna, trouvant le blond près du patron.

-Ce soir on reste là, demain j'y vais…avec ou sans toi…même si je préférai avec.

Naruto monta les escaliers menant à l'étage où il y avait trois pauvres chambres. Claquant la porte, il l'entendit bouger plus haut faisant craquer le vieux parquet et puis il n'y eut plus rien. Naruto énervait et à bout depuis ces derniers jours où il n'avait pas existé pour le brun, il venait de se jeter sur le seul lit, affutant avec rage ses kunaïs. Sasuke soupira, restant à la table, sirotant un café qu'il ne trouvait pas assez amer. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'il n'éprouve le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et ne bougea que quand la nuit ne ce fut bien installée. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller auprès de Naruto, il ne voulait pas céder et voulait le lui faire comprendre. Dehors, il alla sous un arbre où très peu de lumière était. Il prit place sur un banc qui était là pour les voyageurs de passage, histoire de faire une petite halte. Sasuke resta là, posant l'arrière de son crâne contre le tronc, profitant de l'air frais et des odeurs si différentes la nuit. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il vit que quelqu'un n'était pas loin de lui.

-Si vous me voulez quelque chose, montrez-vous. Autrement dégagez.

-…impatient à ce que je vois.

-…

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, il lui semblait l'avoir entendu déjà dans le temps. Il ne savait plus où. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le qui-vive, dévisageant toutes silhouettes se dessinant dans le noir de ses sharingans. Une ombre bougea tronc où elle était adossée, elle venait vers lui. C'était un homme plus grand qu'Itachi, il se stoppa à quelques pas de Sasuke, celui-ci pouvant sentir son regard sur sa personne. Il n'aimait pas ça, surtout qu'il avait comme la sensation d'être près de son père, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et sa main se serra pour ne pas prendre son arme en main.

-Cassez-vous.

-Partir ? j'aurais pensé que tu aurais aimé me rencontrer.

-…

De la faible lumière qui arrivait jusque là, il ne pouvait distinguer qu'un homme en cape. Un nuage apparut dans un reflet sur celle-ci, d'un bond il fut sur lui, le pourfendant de sa lame. Mais l'homme disparut, se reformant un peu plus loin, n'ayant subit aucun dommage corporel. Sasuke le menaça de sa lame qu'il pointa sur lui, tout sharingan dehors.

-Je vous empêcherai de le prendre.

-Le prendre ? tu parles de ton compagnon là haut ? huhu, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions…du moins pas ce soir.

-…

-Dans les heures qui viennent, le Hachibi sera notre. Ensuite seulement nous viendrons prendre le tien.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Moi ? voyant, tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

-…

-Celui qui connaît tout sur ton frère…L'autre Uchiha encore vivant dans ce monde…

-Madara.

Sasuke avait à peine murmuré. Devant lui était l'homme qu'il voulait voir depuis des jours et des jours, celui qui pouvait lui dire encore quelques brèves sur son clan, sur l'Histoire, sur son frère. Madara était masqué, il pouvait voir des reflets sur un masque orange qui tourbillonnait autour d'un trou par lequel il distingua un œil. Cet œil était un sharingan, un comme il l'avait lui-même, et il n'eut pas de doute sur la véracité de l'identité de l'homme devant lui. Celui qui avait formé Konoha était là, celui qui avait trahi celui qu'on disait être son meilleur ami, celui qui s'était battu comme lui à la vallée de la Fin. Kyubi l'avait dis, c'était un homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement de par son chakra et son mode de pensée. Cet homme était là et le dévisageait, et cela le gênait. Il sentait une brûlure dans toute sa tête, son cerveau cognait contre son crâne et il eut un mal de chien à l'œil. Sur l'homme il vit des flammes noires apparaître, et l'autre hurla, se fendant dans la nuit pour réapparaître sans elle. Il se reprenait vite alors que lui sentait sur sa joue des larmes et une douleur vive à la tête. L'odeur de sang s'éleva. Comme son frère il saignait de l'œil en usant de l'Amaterasu. Et il n'en revenait toujours pas, ce pouvoir était sien.

-Qu'est ce que…l'Amaterasu ? j'ai…l'Amaterasu ?

-Ton frère s'est toujours méfié de moi…ça ne m'étonne même pas. Il est donc vraiment mort pour t'avoir implanté son pouvoir comme ça. Il devait savoir que je viendrais te parler un jour ou l'autre.

-Hu ?

-Certainement que c'était destiné à réagir quand tu verrais mon sharingan. Tu possèdes l'Amaterasu, c'est une réalité.

-… Sasuke se toucha l'œil, n'y croyant pas.

-Suis-moi, j'ai à te parler seul à seul, sans aucune gêne.

-…

-Je ne toucherai pas ton jinchuuriki pour le moment et je suis seul ici. Personne ne s'en prendra à lui. Je veux juste parler d'Itachi, de toi…et des Uchiha.

-…des yeux que tu as volés, de Kyubi que…

-Mon frère m'a donné ses yeux avant de mourir, ne te trompe pas. Si j'ai pu apprivoiser Kyubi, c'est grâce à ça. Et si j'ai voulu briser Konoha, c'était parce qu'ils étaient responsable de la mort de mon frère tout comme de la mort du tien.

-…

-Qu'importe que le Nidaime nous ait donné une place de choix avec la police spéciale qu'aucun autre village ne possède, qu'importe que le quatrième ait bien voulu nous rendre les honneurs. Rien n'a changé. Regarde aujourd'hui, il ne reste que nous deux.

-Par ta faute.

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, suis moi, je ne voudrais pas être déranger par ton compagnon s'il venait à se réveiller. Je vais te dire ce qu'il c'est passé, nous irons juste parler. Et alors, tu feras ton choix librement.

-…

-Si tu me suis…ou pas. Peut être ne veux tu pas savoir ?

-Si je ne te suis pas, tu me tueras. Si je te suis et que je ne veux pas, pareil. Tu ne me laissera vivre que si je te suis que je le veuille ou non.

-Non, parce que je suis pratiquement sur de ce que tu choisiras Sasuke.

Madara fit un pas en arrière, se fendant de nouveau dans la nuit et lui, indécis, resta planter à se demander que faire. Il y avait beaucoup de chance de mourir en le suivant, mais il savait aussi que cet homme aurait pu le tuer depuis plus de dix minutes, voire avant s'il avait été là à l'épier.

-SASUKEEE !!!!

-…

Le brun tourna la tête, stupéfait, comme prit en faute alors qu'il avait fait le premier pas pour le suivre. Naruto avait sorti la tête par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'ils avaient pris plus tôt, l'air sur le point de se coucher et tout frais de la douche qu'il venait surement de se prendre. Sasuke se sentit mal et la main en porte voix, Naruto continua de hurler :

-Sasukeeee tu rentres où quoi !!!

-Pas encore Usuratonkachi.

-Mais…

-PAS ENCORE !!!

-HEY LES JEUNES !!! LA FERME !!!

-Ouais ouais ouais.

Sasuke vit Naruto retourner dans l'auberge alors que le patron, sur le palier, était rouge de colère. Il avait le choix, encore deux secondes. Juste deux secondes. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Mais il ne les prit pas. Déjà il s'enfonçait là où était parti son aïeul, il suivait sa trace encore fraîche à la faible lueur de la lune. Il stoppa en voyant Madara debout près d'un arbre, attendant sa venue, certain de le voir. Sasuke prit place sur la roche lui faisant face, près de la bougie dont la flamme tremblait légèrement. Il ne pouvait alors voir le large sourire qu'avait l'autre Uchiha derrière son masque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait à flot. Regardant près de lui, il vit que Sasuke n'était pas là, pourtant il pouvait voir ses bottes à l'entrée et ses deux katanas posés sur la chaise près de la porte de la salle de bain. Il laissa ses sens se calmer en regardant de part la faible lueur d'en dehors la lame qui avait été à Itachi, mirant le symbole identique à celui qui avait disparut de l'épaule de Sasuke après qu'il eut tué son aîné. Il regardait le fourreau totalement noir qui renfermait une lame fine mais coupante portant des petites fioritures qu'il n'avait eu le loisir de détailler, Sasuke ne le lui ayant jamais vraiment laissé dans les mains. La douche perdurait, cela le faisant s'inquiéter. Naruto y alla, frappant à la porte mais il n'y eu aucune réponse.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke, tout va bien ?

-…

-Sasuke ? tu me réponds ou j'entre ?

-…

-Bon j'entre.

En même temps qu'il ouvrit la porte, il la sentit suivre son mouvement. Juste derrière il trouva Sasuke, planté devant lui. Son regard était froid comme de la glace, froid et furieux, supérieur au possible. Il avait devant lui le Sasuke qu'il avait sortit de la cellule de Konoha des années auparavant. Naruto déglutit, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard du sien, son cœur était en train de s'emballer, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Sasuke…répond s'il te plaît…Sasuke…

-…

-P…pourquoi…je…c'est quoi ce regard ? Sasuke ??!!

-…

-J'ai fais quelque chose ?

Non, lui n'avait rien fait, Naruto était juste victime de vieux cons. Ça le foutait en rage, tout ce qu'il avait entendu le mettait hors de lui. Il avait envi de tuer encore et encore. Le regard de Naruto changea, il le fixait droit dans les yeux, et cela ne lui plut pas. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui.

-Sa…ton…mais…

-…

-Ton sharingan…il a changé.

Le brun se retourna, regardant dans le minuscule miroir ce qu'il disait. Il était vrai. Sa pupille venait de changer de forme et il n'avait pu le lui cacher. Sa colère était tellement grande, sa haine venait de renaître de ses cendres aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu. Il s'approcha de son reflet, regardant l'étrange entrelaçage qui laissait deviner une étoile. Ainsi de part sa colère il avait dépassé le mangekyou, au point d'en arriver à ça. Mais cette puissance lui faisait avoir mal à la tête, ses yeux même le faisaient souffrir, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se retint au lavabo. Depuis la mort de son frère, il récupérait mal et ne cessait de parcourir des kilomètres en usant de l'énergie bêtement. Il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, et Naruto lui n'avait aucun problème. Son sceau lui manquait pour ça, avoir à récupérer plus lentement était fatiguant. Il poussa Naruto qui l'avait attrapé par la hanche pour l'aider au cas où il serait tombé.

-Sasuke ?

-… mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas, le poussant pour aller dans la chambre.

-C'est moi qui t'ai mis en colère comme ça ? c'est à cause de moi que ça à changer…encore ? Naruto le suivait au pas, mais le brun ne répondait toujours pas.

-…

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke se laissa tomber dans le lit, passant un bras sous sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, restant là à écouter le silence qui s'était instauré. Naruto hésitait entre se mettre en colère et vraiment s'inquiéter. Sasuke n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude, il était presque, voir totalement, redevenu comme avant dans son attitude. Il y avait bien quelques heures avant le lever du jour, alors il reprit sa place dans le lit, hésitant à toucher le brun. Finalement, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et Sasuke ne bougea pas. Sa main était froide, il se sentait vraiment mal. Naruto s'agrippa plus fort, se rendormant avec difficulté, inquiet et faisant un mauvais rêve tout le reste de la nuit. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il se souvenait de plusieurs choses, tout se bousculait dans sa tête et à chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il revoyait des larmes sur une peau aussi pale que la sienne. C'était des larmes qu'il avait cru avoir rêvé. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Sous la lune rouge de cette nuit là, celui qu'il avait tant aimé avait versé des larmes. Son frère avait souffert de tout cela. Son frère. La personne qu'il avait tant haïe après l'avoir tant aimé, celle qu'il avait mise sur un piédestal de toute sa vie venait de le reconquérir en une discussion dans un coin de forêt. Puisqu'il avait tant souffert, lui faisant ressentir à lui aussi tout cela, alors il allait le leur rendre. Coup pour coup, rien de moins mais certainement beaucoup plus. Le souffle de Naruto lui titilla l'oreille, Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui. Et s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, si on tentait de l'arrêter, alors il avait décidé, il enlèverait à chacune des personnes tentant de l'intercepter une personne chère. Ainsi ils comprendraient sa haine.

Naruto se réveilla dans le lit vide. Sa peur fut tellement grande qu'il courut en bas torse nu et pied nu, le cœur battant et en panique. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, assis à la même table, buvant un café, impassible. Il lorgna sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, avec un dédain qui laissa Naruto refroidi, il remonta en quatrième vitesse, se collant au dos de la porte et s'y laissant glisser tout du long. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, les enserrant de ses bras. Il avait eu si peur et avait été si heureux de le voir là. Pourtant son regard était toujours le même, ça il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Sasuke ne remonta pas, d'ailleurs il n'avait plus aucune affaire dans la chambre. Naruto redescendit un peu plus tard, le trouvant toujours attablé et prit place face à lui, commandant son petit déj' sans cesser de le fixer. Sasuke ne releva pas, continuant de fixer un point précis dehors. Quand il eut finit, il alla régler la note avec ce qu'il restait comme argent de la dernière mission. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour le village ou pour eux même en cherchant une cible. Dernièrement tout était chamboulé. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, certainement qu'il ne voulait pas le suivre au village. Naruto baissa la tête, dépité à cette idée, mais il fallait qu'il y aille.

-Sasuke.

-…

-Je…je suis désolé si tu es en colère contre moi parce que je veux rentrer mais je dois y aller. Je ne veux pas voir Konoha comme ce que l'on a déjà vu.

-…

-S'ils doivent mourir pour moi, je mourais aussi pour eux. Je ne vais pas attendre les bras croisés.

-…

-Quel Hokage je ferais si je ne fais même pas ça ?

-…

-Sasuke.

-…

De lui, aucun regard, aucune considération. Même pas un sourcil qui se leva ou se fronça pour lui montrer un quelconque intérêt. Naruto hésitait toujours, il n'avait pas envi de l'abandonner, mais le village était important, là bas il y avait ses amis qui risquerait bientôt leurs vies. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il pensait qu'un jour leur voies se sépareraient, mais jamais il n'avait voulu voir ce jour arriver, pourtant ce jour était maintenant.

-Tu sauras où me trouver si tu me cherches.

-…

-Je rentre.

Sasuke continuait de regardait au dehors, et le pas lourd Naruto quitta la table pour sortir, partant vers là où était son village qu'il n'avait revu depuis des années de peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. Mais avec ou sans lui, cela devenait encore plus une hantise. L'angoisse montait à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de l'établissement, il préférait ne pas regarder en arrière de peur de revenir sur ses pas.

-Usuratonkachi.

-…

Naruto eut un coup au cœur en se retournant. Sasuke venait à lui nonchalamment. Mais même son air froid ne pu gâcher sa joie de le voir le suivre. Il ria doucement, tellement heureux de le voir là, ne se doutant pas des sombres pensées de son compagnon qui s'était décidé en le voyant partir. Ainsi le village était plus important…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ne parlait pas, quelques rares sons pour répondre à Naruto qui le collait de plus en plus pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient sur le chemin et son attitude n'avait pas changé, Sasuke ne faisait que de l'ignorer ou de le rembarrer, il ne maintenait même plus son regard. Lors du peu de repos qu'ils prenaient, c'était Naruto qui s'approchait de lui, osant juste lui prendre la main que l'autre lui concédait sans rien dire. Il ne voyait pas comment continuer comme ça encore les jours à venir, c'était pesant. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il longeait une crevasse vertigineuse toute de pierre poncée par le temps et les années, Naruto stoppa, regardant le brun qui continuait à avancer sans un regard en arrière.

-Sa…Sasuke.

-…

-Sasuke.

-… ce dernier se retourna, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Si…

-…

-Si tu ne veux pas aller à Konoha, je ne t'y oblige pas.

-…

-Je…je préfère que tu partes et que je te retrouve plus tard, mais que t'arrêtes de me tirer cette tronche !

-…

-Putain mais parle bordel !!! tu comptes me faire la gueule jusqu'à noël ?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère.

-Ne ? mais…

-Ce n'est pas contre toi. Sasuke lui tendit la main, et il s'approcha y fichant la sienne que l'autre agrippa assez fortement.

-…

-Arrêtons de perdre du temps. On est encore loin du village.

Naruto hocha la tête, le suivant sur les parois parfois glissantes ou friables. Ils allaient encore devoir longer cette crevasse sur quelques dizaines de kilomètres, contourner une petite colline pour retomber non loin de la vallée de la Fin. Par la suite il n'y aurait qu'un jour ou deux de marche suivant leur état de fatigue, et enfin ils seraient au village après presque cinq ans sans l'avoir vu. Son excitation le brûlait de l'intérieur, il avait tendance à accélérer là où il aurait fallu ralentir, et Sasuke en eut bientôt marre, lui donnant par moment des claques derrière le crâne. Il y allait de moins en moins doucement. Faire mal, c'était facile.

Les kilomètres s'avalèrent rapidement, la forêt dense était beaucoup plus calme par ici. Naruto les entraîna sur le chemin de terre menant à l'entrée, il faisait de grand pas avant de stopper pour que Sasuke puisse le rattraper, sautillant presque sur place d'impatience. La joie sur son visage était lisible, il en exultait carrément de tout ses pores. Sur la route, ils croisèrent quelques âmes, personne qu'ils connaissaient cependant. Naruto sortit son bandeau qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis des années, le resserrant autour de son front. Ce geste donna un frisson à Sasuke, il ne savait vraiment interpréter cela, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Du dégoût peut être. Il contemplait le lieu qu'il allait pénétrer, détaillant chaque éléments d'un œil inquisiteur. Son humeur n'était pas prête de s'améliorer. C'est en début d'après midi qu'ils posèrent leur premier pas dans le village. Ils passèrent cote à cote l'entrée du village, Naruto courant presque pour entrer, heureux comme pas deux d'être enfin chez lui. Sasuke trainassait un peu, tournant la tête vers les gardes à l'entrée qui les regardaient bouche bée et à qui il jeta un regard glacial. Avant toutes choses, il devait voir Tsunade. Naruto l'attrapa par la main, l'emmenant à sa suite, résista à toutes sources différentes de sa cible, pleurant presque en devant passer devant l'Ichiraku sans pouvoir stopper après tant de temps. Son bâtiment était en vu lorsqu'il vit une chevelure rose qu'il connaissait bien, lâchant Sasuke, il courut jusqu'à elle pour lui sauter dessus, passant ses bras autour d'elle et en hurlant un bonjour qui la rendit sourde deux secondes. Les deux anciens coéquipiers se faisaient fêtes alors que le troisième les regardait avec indifférence. Son intérêt allait plutôt sur la montagne un peu plus haute, là où il pensait qu'il manquait un portrait. Un portrait qui pourtant aurait du avoir sa place.

-Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Allez, amène-toi !!!

Naruto lui faisait signe, tout sourire, parlant à Sakura et à Shizune qui venait d'arriver. Chaque chose en son temps, à cette pensée, il ricana puis les rejoignit, mettant à son tour son bandeau frontal qui était encore rayé au symbole et que l'Hokage n'avait jamais voulu remplacer. Tout ça pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait voulut faire, il n'allait pas oublier de toute façon. Il suivait le petit groupe guilleret, qui stoppa quelques instants quand ils croisèrent Shikamaru qui était là avec Temari. Sasuke entendit plus ou moins des nouvelles sur Gaara, des sous-entendu sur le couple, d'autres choses dont il ne captait qu'un mot ou deux. Il n'en avait rien à faire en fait, en contrebas de la fenêtre à laquelle il s'appuyait, il pouvait voir des gens qui vivaient simplement une vie qu'il avait eue dans le temps. Sur son épaule il sentit la main de Naruto qui se pencha juste à ses cotés, regardant dans la même direction, les yeux scintillants comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait d'une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement ou d'une autre qu'il allait faire et pour laquelle il n'abandonnerait jamais un pouce de terrain.

-C'est beau hein ?

-…

-Et un jour, je dirigerai tout ça. Je leur prouverai que de rien on peut atteindre les sommets et qu'ils n'ont pas à me haïr pour ce que je suis.

-Pfff fufufu.

-…Sasuke ? Naruto venait de lui lancer en coin un regard inquiet devant son compagnon hilare. Se fichait-il de lui et de ce qu'il pensait ?

-NARUTO !!

-J'arrive !!!…Sasuke ?

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, gardant juste un rictus sournois au coin des lèvres. Naruto le regarda avec inquiétude, un regard qu'il avait souvent ces dernier temps. Sasuke le suivit, pensant qu'il était bien bête, Naruto avait raison. Ce n'était pas eux les responsables, c'était des vieillards. Depuis qu'il avait passé les portes de Konoha, il l'avait compris. Ce n'était pas eux qu'il devait tuer, cela même s'ils étaient les descendants de ces gens. Non. Il devait se concentrer sur quelques vieillards, seulement sur eux. Et pour continuer à vivre près de Naruto, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution : s'occuper d'eux sans alerter quiconque, sans que les soupçons puissent se porter sur lui.

Shizune entra avant eux, et la voix puissante de la Godaime leur parvint, demandant au trio d'entrer. Naruto fut le premier à passer la porte, suivit de près par Sakura, Sasuke fermant la marche. Il ferma la porte, venant se planter près du blond, dévisageant la femme qui souriait à Naruto mais dont une ride barrait le front. Elle s'inquiétait de les voir là. Ainsi elle comprenait avant de savoir qu'il devait y avoir un problème.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu allais venir ?

-Parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même Baa-chan. J'l'ai décidé il y a peu de temps, même si je ne voulais pas revenir ici car je pouvais attirer l'Akatsuki.

-Comme te l'avais fais penser Sasuke.

-Exact, mais en ce moment je suis plutôt inquiet. Je sais que l'Akatsuki attaque les villages porteurs de jinchuuriki, si je ne suis pas à Konoha, s'ils ne me trouvent pas, alors j'ai pensé que la menace était encore plus grande pour vous. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu, pour en parler avec vous, peut être même repartir en faisant cette fois savoir exactement où je me trouve pour qu'ils me trouvent sans s'en prendre à vous.

-Nous pouvons assurer ta protection.

-Nah, j'ai eu des infos précises sur d'autres bijuus. Je suis allé dans un village, à deux ils l'ont détruit entièrement, il ne restait que quelques enfants et de rares adultes.

-Oui, ils se sont mis en route pour venir ici. Ils ont décidés de rallier le village, mais on ne peut faire ça comme ça. Il faudra un temps d'intégration, c'était un peu fou de leur proposer ça Naruto.

En même temps c'est Naruto. Sasuke venait de croiser les bras, montrant un désintérêt total pour la conversation, comme si tout ça était futile d'être mis sur le tapis.

-...

-Sasuke !

-Hmpf. Nous savons que le Yonbi a été attrapé, on soupçonne que le Sanbi l'a été aussi. D'après ce qu'on a pu apprendre, on a estimé qu'ils devaient en être au sixième queue…peut être un peu plus.

-Jiraya était un bon informateur, je n'en ai pas retrouvé d'aussi fou pour m'en ramener d'aussi bonne. J'ai appris il y a quelques jours que le Chitchibi a disparu de la région où il résidait.

-C'était un bijuus libre comme le Sanbi si je me trompe pas sur ce que j'en sais.

-Oui. Je n'ai entendu aucune histoire le mentionnant, aucune destructions recensées. Il faut craindre le fait qu'il ait été pris.

-…

-Il reste Hachibi…Shizune !

-Oui !

-Envois un message d'alerte au Raikage, préviens le de la situation. Qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes au plus tôt, s'ils s'en sont déjà là, alors c'est mauvais.

-J'y cours Tsunade sama !

-Naruto.

-Ouais.

-…pour le moment tu restes à Konoha, tu ne repars pas. Il faut qu'on monte toute une garde qui te suivra…on mènera l'Akatsuki à un piège et on les prendra à revers…

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'un truc aussi simple fonctionnera.

-Et que proposes-tu Uchiha ?

-…je n'ai rien à proposer. Mon frère faisait parti de l'Akatsuki, j'ai eu un mal de chien à le tuer alors que je me suis préparé des années. S'ils sont de sa trempe, votre plan paraitra enfantin, et si je me réfère à ce que j'ai vu lors de la mort de Jiraya, Kakashi et Yamato, alors je peux déjà rire.

-Tu es déplaisant.

-Pardon, on ne m'avait pas dis que je devais m'attirer vos grâces.

-Sasuke ! Naruto et Sakura avait dis cela assez durement pour l'un et angoissé pour l'autre.

-Hmpf.

-…Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke…pour le moment vous resterez ici, vous ne sortez pas de Konoha. Je vais prendre mes dispositions sur ce qu'il faut faire et je vous convoquerais à nouveau.

-Ok Baa-chan.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Si tu croises le conseil, évites les.

-Le conseil ?

-Je n'aime pas leur manière de faire. Ils prennent des décisions qu'ils jugent bonne et qui sont pourtant une horreur. Je ne leur fais pas vraiment confiance. Alors tu les évites, compris.

-Ok.

-Une dernière chose.

-Ouais ?

-Si tu croises un homme se nommant Danzo, un homme fatigué par le temps mais pourtant énergique, il a un œil bandé et un bras immobilisé et boite quelque peu. Si tu vois cet homme, ne l'écoute pas, ne le crois en rien, fuis le comme la peste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il veut les rennes de Konoha et est capable de tout pour cela, même si je n'ai rien qui puisse encore le prouver.

-…Ok Baa-chan. Mais faudra que j'arrive à le reconnaître comme ça ? ça…

-Je te le dirais si on le croise Naruto. Sakura lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Ok…concernant l'Akatsuki. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourra vous aider.

-Quoi donc ?

-Quelqu'un m'a remis quelques documents sur eux.

Naruto prit le parchemin qui était toujours dans le fond de sa sacoche. Il le posa au milieu de la pièce, laissant un peu de chakra affluer en même temps qu'il l'ouvrait en grand. L'enveloppe contenant les papiers apparue, il la remit à Tsunade qui les feuilleta rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant et sa bouche se pinçant. Il y avait là des informations dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, certaines datées mais là n'était pas le problème. C'était un très bon dossier.

-Qui ? Qui t'as fournis autant d'indications sur eux ?

-…

-Réponds Naruto ! Qui !?

-Kabuto.

-Quoi ?

-Il est venu me trouver.

-On l'a tué Usuratonkachi., en même temps qu'Orochimaru.

-…non. Il est venu me voir. Il n'était pas mort, ça je peux te le jurer. J'ai pas rêvé Sasuke. Il était là…à moitié…truc.

-Hu ?

-Il avait …enfin il n'était pas que lui…il était hybride ? enfin y'avait Orochimaru en lui…j'arrive pas à expliquer le truc…il a été parasité par Orochimaru, ça doit être ça.

-Mais quand l'as-tu vu ? et pourquoi t'avoir donné ça ?

-Ben c'était quand tu étais enfermé en bas, il est venu me trouver alors que je me baladais en haut.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez vous deux ? Tsunade essayait de comprendre où ils avaient pu être, mais Naruto l'ignora superbement.

-Et il m'a donné ça parce qu'il veut qu'on trucide le reste de l'Akatsuki, ça l'arrangerait. Par contre, il a dis qu'ensuite il viendrait te faire la peau, la mienne suivrait.

-Pffff. Il devrait savoir quand se retirer.

-Hm…mais c'était bizarre. Faudra le surveiller pour…

-On a d'autres choses à voir pour le moment, plus urgente qu'un Kabuto en liberté.

-Mouais, enfin t'as pas vu sa tête.

-Alors t'aurais du me le dire plus tôt.

-Pfff, t'étais occupé je te rappelle, et tu m'ignorais.

-… les deux garçons se défiaient du regard, ayant été aussi ironique l'un que l'autre dans leurs réponses respectives.

-Alors, c'est vous qui avez tué Orochimaru ? Tsunade se méfiait de ce qui pouvait arriver si ces deux là s'énervaient dans son bureau, et même, dans le village.

-C'était nous.

-Comment ça se fait ? il est venu à vous ?

-…il s'en est pris à Naruto, je suis arrivé par la suite.

-… Tsunade n'en revenait pas, elle trouvait ça incroyable qu'ils aient réussi là où elle et Jiraya avaient échoués tant de fois. En même temps, il n'avait pas été leur compagnon, le tuer sans avoir à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait été, avait du être plus facile.

-Euh…dites les garçons…

-Oui Sakura ? Naruto la regardait avec encore tant de bonheur dans les yeux que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard couroucé.

-Sasuke…tout à l'heure tu as dis que tu avais tué Itachi ? Quand vous êtes venu pour Gaara…Itachi était là non ? j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal…pourtant il est à l'Akatsuki lui aussi non ? pourquoi était-il avec vous ? pourquoi ne pas avoir pris Naruto ? mais tu l'as vraiment tué ?? et pourquoi ? vous ne vous étiez pas réconcilié pour faire équipe comme ça ?

-…

Naruto avait envi de lui répondre, mais il avait peur de la réaction du brun. Du coin de l'œil il surveillait sa réaction, mais Sasuke ne réagissait pas. Il était si calme que s'en était inquiétant. Sasuke fixait Sakura droit dans les yeux, et celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal d'avoir osé poser ces questions. Naruto lui avait fait un geste pour quelle arrête de parler, une goutte de sueur tombant le long de sa joue et c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas continuer plus loin, se rendant compte de la tête aussi du brun.

-T'es lourde Sakura. La voix traînante de Sasuke venait de détendre l'atmosphère, il souriait presque.

-Hé ?

-Je l'ai tué. C'est bien ce que j'ai dis plus tôt.

Sasuke toucha son cou, passa son pouce derrière le collier de son frère qu'il montra. Puis sans attendre il tourna les talons, Naruto et Sakura se tournèrent vers Tsunade qui leur fit signe de sortir. Elle-même sortie, alertant un ninja qui se trouvait là, partant avec lui, laissant le trio à leurs affaires. Sasuke se planta là, regardant cette femme énergique qui donnait des ordres, cette femme dont il avait appris les origines.

-Sasuke !

-Hu ?

La main de Naruto était passée dans son dos, l'obligeant à avancer avec lui, le blond souriait à pleine dent. Il était vraiment heureux d'être de retour. Sasuke le suivit sans rechigner, il avait encore le temps de penser quoi faire. Tout n'allait pas se faire en un jour. Ça ne l'étonna guère de se retrouver à l'Ichiraku, ni même de voir apparaître de nombreuses têtes connues. Lui, il ne disait pas grand-chose, acquiesçant par moment ou non sur une question de Naruto mais sans jamais aller aussi loin que son compatriote, vraiment enthousiaste. Celui-ci parlait des choses qu'il avait pu voir, conseillant certains sur les endroits à aller voir lorsqu'ils passeraient dans une région. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, tout ce monde l'abrutissait, il voulait s'en aller maintenant, oublier tout ça, juste retrouver leur vie à deux, alors peut être parviendrait-il à taire ce qui voletait au creux de son ventre depuis qu'il était arrivé. Complètement ailleurs, il ne bougeait pratiquement plus, fixant un coin de la pièce sans prêter attention au reste. Naruto l'avait remarqué. Il avait assez vécu avec lui pour savoir le comprendre dans de telle situation. Pouffant, il s'excusa bruyamment d'être fatigué du voyage, et plaida qu'il devait rentrer chez lui depuis le temps qu'il n'y était pas repassé. Ils l'accompagnèrent sur le chemin, laissant Sasuke en arrière pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné par toute l'agitation qui se passait autour de lui. Sakura voyait parfaitement le manège de ces deux là qui se cherchaient par moment du regard, cela même si Sasuke avait l'air moins proche de lui que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il attendait patiemment Naruto qui était en train de voir quand revoir untel ou untel. Ils partirent enfin et Sakura entendit l'Uchiha souffler alors que Naruto donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos de Kiba qui riait à gorge déployée. Il commença à monter les marches, Sakura le précédent de près, Naruto la dépassant au pas de course pour se mettre à coté de Sasuke, se tournant vers elle pour lui offrir un rire qui lui avait manqué, ayant enfin laissé partir son autre ami.

-Mes plantes sont toujours en vie j'espère Sakura !!!

-Tchh, bien sur que oui baka !

-Hahaha.

-Si tu m'avais dis avant que tu revenais, j'aurais fais un peu de ménage hier ! il doit y avoir de la poussière là, j'ai pas eu le temps de venir depuis un moment.

-Oh c'est pas grave !!! je suis chez moi, rien ne me dérangera !!! hahaha. Allez !!! ouvre !!! ouvreee !!!

-Ouais ouais deux secondes !

-Hahahaha.

Enfin elle poussa la porte et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, balançant dans un coin son sac de voyage, faisant de même avec ses chaussures dans l'entrée et courut ouvrir la fenêtre. Sasuke le suivit, se laissant tomber de tout son poids dans le canapé qui souleva un nuage de poussière carrément visible. Les deux garçons se mirent à tousser et à éternuer, larmes aux yeux, Sakura qui était restée à la porte, se passa une main derrière la tête en riant jaune. Elle détestait le ménage et ne le faisait qu'une fois de temps en temps, venant la plupart du temps juste arroser les quelques plantes, et nettoyant que lorsqu'elle voyait une fine pellicule grise sur les feuilles vertes.

-Sakuraaaaaaa !!!

-Désolé désolé !!! hahaha. J'ai eu beaucoup de missions dernièrement, c'était déjà assez dur de m'occuper de moi hahaha, mais au moins j'ai arrosé tes plantes. Regarde aucune n'est morte ! Naruto en se tenant la gorge, jeta un petit regard circulaire, rejoignant Sasuke qui était sorti de la pièce.

-Ouaip, merci quand même !!

-Keuf keeuff !!

-Ça va Sasuke ? toujours en train de mourir ?

-Oh ça va Usuratonkachi…keuff…

La larme à l'œil, Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain, clignant des paupières un peu trop. L'eau se fit bientôt entendre, et Naruto se mit à rire, prenant le sac de son compagnon pour le mettre dans la salle de bain car il avait oublié de quoi faire pour se changer. Il ferma en riant encore, tout le faisait rire depuis son retour, il se sentait si léger même si un danger planait. Naruto entra dans sa chambre, époussetant un peu, faisant le maximum en un minimum de temps. Sakura s'était assise sur le lit, l'écoutant parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Cependant elle sentait qu'il lui évitait les petites lignes de l'histoire. Elle l'aida à refaire son lit, dépouillé de toute poussière, et vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sa face. Il était devenu si beau. Sasuke entra à cet instant, se séchant vaguement les cheveux d'une serviette trompée. Quelques gouttes s'échappaient par endroit, retombant sur ses épaules nues tout comme son torse toujours griffé de trois fines lignes faites par Naruto. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon qui faisait bien ressortir sa peau qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi délicieuse à manger des yeux et il se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel il se laissa tomber.

-Tu dors ?

-Hn.

-J'aimerai bien aussi…

-Qu'est ce t'attends ?

-Mais on aura rien à bouffer pour quand on va se réveiller et…

-Si tu veux Naruto, je vais faire quelques courses et si vous dormez, je vais pas rester.

-Tu ferais ça Sakura ?

-Oui, ensuite je rangerai et je te rendrai la clé plus tard. Pas de problème ! tu peux compter sur moi !!

-Comme avec le ménage !

-Nooon mais ça c'est spécial !! arrête !!

-Hahahaha.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il continua de rire, la suivant pour faire une liste qu'il expédia très vite. Sakura partie, il retourna dans la chambre, se laissant tomber dans le même lit que Sasuke qui ronchonna avant de lui faire dos. Naruto s'en fichait, il se colla dans son dos, passant un bras autour de sa taille et s'endormit rapidement. Leur route jusqu'à Konoha avait été épuisante. Sakura revint un peu plus tard et après avoir tout déposer voulut vérifier qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rien. Elle les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sasuke s'étant finalement retourné vers lui dans son sommeil pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Elle ne fit aucun bruit et pourtant Sasuke ouvrit les yeux à demi, la dévisageant avec une certaine fureur d'avoir été réveillé. Naruto bougea, se resserrant contre lui et soupira d'aise. Le brun baissa les yeux sur la chevelure blonde, laissant un rictus sournois pour seul message envers Sakura qui ressortie en quatrième vitesse en le voyant refermer les yeux. Elle se demandait jusqu'où ils ont été dans leur relation, Naruto ne semblant plus aussi farouche qu'avant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_bon voilà pour cette semaine et bientôt ceux qui ont vu mes fanart verront à quoi je me refère dans ma fic, enfin plus ou moins. merci à tous pour les encouragement et les reviews, ça me redonne envie d'écrire...mais ça ne sera pas avant un bon moment. ben ouais, faut bien bosser pour vivre, malheureusement la fic ne me nourris pas. a la semaine prochaine ;)_


	14. Chap 14 : l'amour é si proche 2 la haine

**A deux**

**Chap 14 : l'amour est si proche de la haine. **

**Résumé : Sasuke et Naruto cherchent les Jinchuurikis, mais y'en a plus, c'est ça le problème. Alors presto, quitte à laisser Sasuke derrière s'il ne le suit pas, Naruto repart pour Konoha. Sasuke le suit, après une rencontre dans un coin de forêt. Enfin, ils sont à Konoha, pourtant....**

Ça faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient là. Naruto le traînait partout et souvent de force, de repas en repas le plus souvent pour revoir ceux qui n'avaient pas été là le jour de leur arrivée. Le blond s'amusait énormément, même si lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux, alors il reprenait une face sérieuse que peu avaient pu voir, et il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées. Naruto pensait à ce qui pouvait se passer, il se demandait comment tout cela finirait. Seulement ce n'était pas prévisible. Ici, Sasuke ne se montrait pas avec lui comme il l'avait été avant. Il avait revêtit son ancienne attitude, ne lui montrant de l'attention qu'à l'intérieur de son appartement qui était devenu leur chez eux, et cela lui faisait mal. Il pouvait même le voir tourner en rond à présent. Sasuke n'aimait sans doute pas autant Konoha que lui. Naruto fronça des sourcils et serra le poing. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait et qui le ferait encore rester là un peu avec lui, il avait tellement peur de le voir partir sans lui, cela même s'il se disait que où qu'il puisse aller il le retrouverait.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-J'ai un truc pour toi.

-…

-Je ne l'ai pas donné à Baa-chan, et comme on était toujours entouré…je n'ai pas pu te le donner avant.

-…

Sasuke tendit la main vers la main du blond, et il attrapa ce qu'il voulait lui donner. Il trouva une feuille pliée en huit qu'il ouvrit et qu'il fixa intensément. C'était la fiche d'Akatsuki concernant son frère. Naruto le regardait avec appréhension, guettant le moindre signe sur ce qu'il venait de lui donner, mais rien ne vint. Sasuke replia le document et le rangea dans sa poche tandis que se fit entendre des à-coups à la porte. Quelqu'un était encore là pour eux, et Naruto alla ouvrir, revenant avec une bonne partie des garçons sur le dos.

-Sasukeeeee…

-…

-Ils veulent sortir…

-…

-Tu viens ?

-Non.

-Quoi ! tu m'abandonnes !!!

-Roooh allez Naruto hahahaha, on dirait que tu demandes la permission à ta petite amie là !!! hahaha.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grand et tenta de cacher les rougeurs qu'il avait aux joues, prenant un air vexé et se tourna vers Kiba. Shino ne disait rien, fixant l'Uchiha qui regardait à peine la scène. Celui-ci n'aimait pas l'Aburame, il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait lire en lui. Il lui jeta donc un regard noir que l'autre ne releva pas. Même la nuit ce mec portait sa paire de lunette qui ne laissait jamais transparaitre ses yeux, mais Sasuke était certain qu'il le regardait.

-Mais euuuh, c'est parce qu'on vit à deux depuis des années ! ça me fait toujours bizarre quand il est pas là.

-Hahahaha, un vrai petit couple !

-Oh ça va !!! si c'est comme ça je viens et toi tu restes là Sasuke !!!! mais Naruto regretta ses paroles dès qu'il les eut dites en se tournant vers le brun. Celui-ci avait l'air contrarié, sa bouche était pincée et il détourna les yeux de lui, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas.

-Oook !!! mission réussi !! on t'amène dans un nouveau coin ce soir, tu vas voir l'ambiance qu'il y a là bas !!!

-Ouais ouais, ça je te fais confiance pour trouver des endroits aussi bizarres que toi !

-Hé ! tu vas regretter tes paroles, blondinet !!!

-Hahaha, je veux voir ça hahaha !!

-Oh et puis tu vas nous sauver là, parce que le mec qui bosse avec Sakura quand elle part en mission, il est spaceeee, je le supporte pas.

-Qui c'est ça ?

-Saï qu'il s'appelle. C'est la première fois qu'il sort avec nous un soir, mais qu'est ce que j'l'aime pas.

Naruto était entrainé par Lee et Kiba, Shino et Neji quittant la place sans un mot de plus. Le blond lança un regard désespéré à Sasuke auquel il ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois depuis leur retour, il était seul ici, seul avec ses pensées et tout le temps qu'il voulait pour y réfléchir au calme. Il se mit à la fenêtre, regardant en contrebas Naruto qui venait de passer son bras autour des épaules de Kiba avant de se mettre à le chatouiller puis s'enfuir dans tout les sens pour échapper au maître chien. Tranquillement il ressortit le morceau de papier qui résumait la vie de son frère, ce qu'il savait faire était répertorié en un schéma facile à comprendre. Il termina l'examen de la fiche en regardant la photo de son aîné. Une photo datant de l'époque où il avait été anbu pour Konoha, certainement qu'ils n'avaient réussi à en prendre d'autre. Des photos. Ces deux mots le frappèrent comme deux bonnes baffes en pleine face. Sasuke regarda de nouveau à l'extérieur, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Il se couvrit d'un blouson car il commençait à faire bien froid. Il se laissa aller dans les rues, empruntant celles qu'il avait tant de fois parcourues dans le temps. Il retrouvait sans mal le chemin. Tout d'abord, en partant de chez Naruto il fallait traverser le centre du village, ce qu'il fit. Il remontait les rues peuplées encore pour l'heure, certaines laissant s'élever des odeurs plus qu'attirante, d'autres plus inquiétantes étaient pratiquement vides. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur aujourd'hui. Il remonta une petite bute faite d'un escalier de béton, ne prêtant pas attention aux graffitis sur les murs ni aux affiches déchirés par endroit. Il continua, dépassant de hauts immeubles tout comme des maisons plus traditionnelles, passant par le centre dont il dépassa la bibliothèque, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui était sans doute un bar. Il continuait, porté par cette simple idée qu'il avait eue plus tôt.

Bientôt il n'y eut plus aucun signe de vie, il régnait un silence de mort sauf par endroit où des bandes de chats se sauvaient en le voyant avancer. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ça ne l'était pas depuis des années. Cette partie du village était toujours morte. Il traversait la part Uchiha de Konoha, remontant les maisonnettes recouvertes d'herbes, détruites par endroit, perdues avec le temps. Personne n'en prenait soin, être ici voulait souvent dire être maudit et il savait depuis longtemps que les gens évitaient d'y venir. Etre un Uchiha était être maudit. Souvent il avait entendu ça, par moment il y croyait encore. Ses jambes le guidaient naturellement sur un chemin qu'il avait emprunté tant de fois qu'il aurait pu le refaire les yeux fermés, et ils ne se stoppèrent qu'une fois devant la palissade de bois où le parasol qui en marquait l'entrée était en train de pourrir au sol. Il baissa la tête, prenant une forte inspiration puis entra. Tout était encore comme dans ses souvenirs, en tournant la tête il aurait pu même croire que son frère était assis à l'entrée, mettant ses sandales en se préparant à sortir et que sa mère allait surgir au coin du couloir en lui disant de ne pas oublier l'heure du repas de ce soir. Mais ce ne serait plus jamais le cas, là, il n'y avait plus que les fantômes de ses souvenirs. Son poing se serra, il se déchaussa et continua à sillonner entre ces murs où il avait passé son enfance. Il en était sur, quiconque se mettrait entre lui et ses proies, vivrait son courroux. Et s'il fallait qu'ils comprennent sa haine pour ça, il savait comment si prendre, c'était simple, il suffisait de les mettre au même régime que lui : prendre quelqu'un d'important dans leur vie.

Les murs étaient vieillis, la maison sentait le renfermée. Sasuke posa sa main sur le mur du couloir qu'il suivait, laissant le bout de ses doigts le caresser doucement. Il se rappelait le nombre de fois où il avait couru dans se couloir pour traverser en rafale l'entrée où souvent il voyait son frère, avant de continuer vers la cuisine pour attraper un biscuit où un bonbon que sa mère lui donnait toujours en lui souriant. C'était depuis la mort de cette dernière qu'il ne pouvait plus en manger, ce goût trop acidulé, trop sucré, lui faisait encore rappeler qu'il n'en aurait plus d'elle et qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Il stoppa un instant, voyant une pièce barrée d'une estafilade et siglée du symbole Uchiha. Lâchant son mur, Sasuke entra dans le bureau de son père, là où il n'avait jamais eu droit de se trouver. Il se mit à chercher quelques informations qui auraient pu être là sur Madara, mais il n'y avait rien. Le bureau avait été vidé, Neko-baa le lui avait dis que sûrement rien n'avait été laissé vu le rôle de son père dans l'histoire. Konoha avait du s'en emparer, et sur Madara le clan ne laissait rien, très peu de documents circulaient, tout se faisait à l'oral entre les grands du clan. Sasuke laissa donc tomber, il alla dans le salon, cherchant ce qu'il était venu voir mais ne trouva rien. Il continua d'inspecter les lieux et se retrouva dans la chambre de ses parents.

Il s'y sentait comme dans un sanctuaire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de violer. Il pouvait voir dans un coin de leur chambre un petit autel pour ceux morts, il y vit ses grands parents qui étaient mort juste avant sa naissance et dont Itachi lui avait un peu parlé dans son enfance, en particulier de sa grand-mère qui était très douce et calme, mais pourtant très dangereuse lorsque l'on s'attaquait à son clan. Il alla jusqu'à l'autel pour voir ces portraits qu'il n'avait vu depuis fort longtemps et les caressa du bout des doigts. Il aurait aimé prié, mais depuis le temps qu'il n'y croyait plus, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il baissa la tête et vit que l'armoire était entrouverte. Là, il y avait une boite et celle-ci balaya ses résolutions. Il l'ouvrit. A la lumière de sa bougie, il put voir ses anciens cahiers de notes, quelques cadeaux que l'on faisait faire aux enfants pour leurs parents, il trouva même une petite couverture pour bébé gravée à son nom. Il prit le premier cahier de la pile, c'était un journal. Sa mère parlait de lui et d'Itachi, elle se posait des questions sur les actes de son mari et ses intentions quant à ses enfants. Il pouvait lire la les pensées d'une femme et d'une mère sur sa vie de toute les jours. Il pouvait surtout voir combien elle les avait aimés. Sur les dernières pages, il en pleura. Elle avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de son aîné, elle y disait elle-même qu'elle préférait ne pas y penser et se voiler la face même si ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que ses deux enfants puissent vivre heureux, longtemps et ensemble.

Sasuke referma le livre, se tenant l'arête du nez il essayait de se reprendre. Il ne cessait de se demander comment son frère avait pu y arriver, comment il avait pu tuer tout ces gens et surtout sa propre mère. Comment il avait fait pour ensuite pouvoir vivre sans avoir envi de se tuer à chaque fois qu'il avait pu ouvrir les yeux ou voir son reflet. Une petite voix ne cessait de lui dire que ça avait été pour son bien à lui, la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais pu tuer. Il attrapa un autre cahier, encore un de sa mère, il laissa, ne se sentant pas le courage de pouvoir lire cela sans penser la trahir. Près du carton, son regard accrocha deux albums, ceux qu'il avait cherchés. Il les prit et en ouvrit un, tombant sur lui bébé, en train de hurler et de pleurer alors que son frère le tenait tout contre lui de peur de le faire tomber. Itachi souriait, un peu surprit sans doute de sa force ou de ses mouvements, mais il l'agrippait bien et souriait, l'air si innocent. Il feuilleta l'album, voyant son frère si près de lui, toujours à ses cotés, toujours à l'aider, jamais Itachi ne l'avait abandonné et les souvenirs ne cessaient d'affluer. Sa mère était là aussi toujours tout sourire et l'air heureuse, peu souvent il voyait le regard sévère de son père avec lui sur une image. Ce temps là lui manquait tellement, sa famille aurait du encore être là. Jamais il n'aurait du être seul. Il continua à regarder le volume, ne voyant même pas les quelques gouttes qui s'étalaient sur le plastique recouvrant les photographies. Ça lui faisait si mal, le rendant nostalgique et amer. Il voulait retrouver tout cela.

-Sasuke ?

-…

Naruto se tenait là dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé et quelque peu soulagé de le voir là. Sasuke détourna ses yeux des siens, il avait les larmes au bord des siens et ne voulait pas flancher, surtout pas devant lui. Il l'avait déjà assez fait. Naruto n'entra pas dans la pièce, il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit, Sasuke lui-même ne semblait pas à l'aise en ce lieu, restant dans son coin, cherchant à ne pas s'épancher plus sur le sol. Il se frotta rapidement le bord de yeux, et Naruto continua :

-J'croyais que t'étais reparti, j'ai chopé une trouille bleu, mais on marchant dans le village j'ai entendu des gens qui disaient avoir vu un Uchiha qui repartait vers ici.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben je suis rentré à la maison, c'est qu'il est tard…non tôt…enfin j'en avais marre, ce mec là, comment c'est déjà…Saï c'est ça ? ben Kiba a raison, il est insupportable, j'avais envi de le frapper rien qu'à son sourire de merde ! et Sakura pas mieux que moi, donc je suis revenu à l'appart et t'y étais pas…

-…j'étais ici.

-…

-Je regardais ça.

-…c'est quoi ?

-Des photos.

-…

Naruto eut un pique au cœur. Lui n'avait pas une seule photo de sa famille, lui si. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être vil et bas en étant jaloux. Sasuke n'était pas bien, il pouvait le sentir. Il le rejoignit, prit place à coté de lui et regarda la photo qui prenait toute la page. Une photo de famille, les parents juste derrière les enfants, ceux-ci souriant à l'objectif, le cadet tenant l'aîné par le cou en riant aux éclats. C'était un Sasuke qu'il ne connaissait pas et cela ne l'étonna même pas qu'Itachi ait pu décider de ne pas le tuer. Sasuke avait l'air d'un ange sur ses photos, et son aîné n'était pas en reste. Par contre il n'aima pas du tout l'homme près d'eux, son regard n'était pas bon, il lui rappelait trop souvent ceux qu'il avait put voir dans les rues dans son enfance.

-C'est ton père ?

-Hn.

-…

-Tout vient de lui pour ce qui est de moi et Itachi…si seulement il n'avait pas voulu ça…

-Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles Sasuke.

-Vaut mieux pas.

-Hé ?

-…

-Ça va aller ?

-Hn.

-…

-Viens, on rentre.

-…

-Ici…il n'y a plus que des fantômes.

-…

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Tu peux…

-Quoi ?

-Sourire ?

-…

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il lui offrit un immense sourire, un vrai pas un faux, un qui faisait que ses yeux brillaient et que sa face rayonnait. Sasuke aimait vraiment ça, quand il le voyait il se sentait mieux, pour un temps il oubliait le reste, c'était presque comme avant, et cela même si c'était une illusion comme il tendait à le croire par moment. Il porta sa main à sa joue, y passant son pouce avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il l'amena dehors, gardant ses albums sous un bras.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ouais ?

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ici ? tu es déjà venu dans le quartier Uchiha ?

-…non. Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Je n'aurais jamais osé sans toi. Mais j'avais peur en sachant que tu y étais venu seul.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Si. Mais…parfois je ne sais pas comment tu penses, ce que tu veux faire…j'avais pas envi que tu fasses une bêtise. En ce moment tu as l'air pas vraiment bien et je m'inquiétais tu sais…j'ai préféré venir. Pour te trouver j'ai envoyé des clones dans tout les sens, un a vu une lueur vacillée par une fenêtre, j'ai accouru.

-…tu t'en sors toujours avec ton kage bushin. Il y avait là comme une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Sasuke…je…t'es sur que ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu fais que de me demander ça dernièrement ?

-Ben…je trouve que tu as encore changé, dans ton attitude, dans ta manière de me regarder…et de voir le monde. Tu m'inquiètes.

-…je dois être juste un peu fatigué.

-Vrai ?

-Hn.

-…dis Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-C'était comment ici avant ?

-…

-Ah peut être que tu ne veux pas en parler ? pardon j'au…

-C'était resplendissant et joyeux.

-…

-Par là il y avait un couple qui me saluait à chaque fois que je passais. Ici mon père travaillait à la tête de la police spéciale. Il y avait dans chaque rue beaucoup de vie et de bonne humeur, des gens comme partout, sauf qu'ils appartenaient tous à la même famille et que cela les rendait plus proche…

Naruto l'écoutait parler d'un passé dont il n'avait jamais délivré un mot auparavant. Il pouvait revivre avec assez de mal la vie de Sasuke dans des rues animées et vivante, il comprenait mieux le sourire sur la photo qu'il avait. D'un certain sens, il en était un peu jaloux. Son ami avait vécu donc tant de bonheur que lui n'avait connu que lorsque l'autre avait tout perdu. Par-dessus les rues vides que seul des chats peuplaient par endroit, il imaginait cette vie qui avait du être si douce et donc si douloureuse à perdre. Sasuke s'arrêta à l'entrée du quartier, regardant avec tristesse une petite maisonnette dont la devanture n'était qu'un vague souvenir jonchant le sol d'un tissu devenu gris par le temps. Sasuke le lâcha et alla jusqu'à elle, regardant la bâtisse avec une tendresse toute visible.

-Un jour tout ça disparaîtra.

-…

-Je n'aurais plus rien.

-Baka.

-Tu me cherches Dobe !

-Non. Je dis juste que tu es stupide. Même si tout ça disparaît un jour, toi tu auras toujours tout en tête, tu te rappelleras sans cesse. Ils continueront à vivre près de toi comme ça…grâce à ça…parce que tu te souviendras d'eux. Tant que tu te souviendras, ils vivront.

-…

-Pas comme mes parents. Je n'ai rien sur eux.

-…

-Et même si ça te fais mal, tu pourras toujours te dire que tu as été aimé dès que tu es né. Moi, j'ai du vous attendre pour ça…

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux, il détestait parler comme ça, il détestait dire qu'il avait et qu'il souffrait toujours de tout ça, de leurs absences surtout. Il détourna la tête de Sasuke et repartit sans lui. Sasuke voyait que Naruto souffrait autant que lui-même si les raisons étaient bien différentes, il aurait aimé l'aider, lui dire quelque chose, seulement il ne savait pas quoi. Dans ce genre de situation, il était toujours hors circuit. Il se ramena à la hauteur du blond, le regarda du coin de l'œil et fronça à son tour les sourcils en se détestant de ne pas trouver les mots. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut lui qui glissa sa main dans celle de Naruto qui la resserra un peu trop fortement. Mais il ne le lui dit pas, tout ce qu'il voulait été revoir encore ce sourire qui arrivait à éclairer le chemin qu'il devait prendre.

A deux ils traversèrent le village, prenant en sens inverse la route qui les avait menés là. Il y avait moins de bruits, beaucoup de gens étaient rentrés chez eux, l'atmosphère fraîche et particulière que prenait les lieux leur rappelait qu'ensemble ils n'étaient pas seul. Ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de parler, en silence mais à deux, s'était suffisant pour se compléter en cet instant, par moment ils s'échangeaient un regard complice, et tout semblait aller si bien. Un bruit attira l'attention du blond qui venait de stopper en route, regardant pourtant du coté le plus vide de la place. Il tira Sasuke derrière lui sur une ruelle étroite et totalement noire où il s'arrêta, changeant de trajectoire en montant le long de la façade. Naruto fixait un balcon un peu plus loin, et Sasuke finit par distinguer lui aussi. Deux personnes parlaient à Tsunade, la conversation était animée, beaucoup trop. Shizune n'était pas là pour régler l'histoire.

-C'est le conseil.

-Quoi ?

-Les deux vieux, ils forment le conseil.

-…

Sasuke avait devant lui les responsables de toute chose et son poing se serra violemment, il sentait déjà ce sentiment qu'il connaissait si bien et qui se répandait en lui comme un poison. C'étaient eux qui avaient demandés ça à son frère, c'était eux qui n'avaient pas fais confiance aux Uchiha. Son regard s'emplit de haine, rougeoyant dans la nuit. Ses cibles étaient là, il gravait leur image dans sa rétine, maintenant il savait à qui il devrait s'en prendre. Le vent portait mal leurs paroles, c'était indistinct et carrément incompréhensible.

-Baa-chan ne s'entend pas avec eux. Ils donnent des ordres contraires aux siens, et ne croient pas en elle. Je les déteste ces vieux, ils pigent rien.

-…

-Ils croient tous savoir et avoir tout compris à la vie...et leur regard sur moi…hé ! mais…mais ??

La vieille femme venait de donner une claque à Tsunade et celle-ci était sur le point d'y répondre, pourtant l'autre fut plus rapide, lui en donnant une autre encore et élevant la voix. Naruto avait disparu d'à coté de lui et venait de réapparaitre entre les deux femmes, poussant celle du conseil au sol. L'homme qui l'accompagnait était en train de faire des signes de ses mains, préparant un jutsu pour stopper Naruto dont les yeux avaient changés de couleurs. Il détestait tellement que l'on agresse ceux qu'il aime, grognant presque il découvrit ses crocs.

-Naruto !

La voix de Tsunade venait de claquer, mais ce n'était pas ça qui les calma tous. Le bruit du katana sortant de son fourreau, crissant et laissant des reflets inquiétant sur la place venait de glacer leur sang. C'était aussi les deux orbes rouges qui jouissaient déjà du meurtre qu'ils allaient avoir en spectacle. Cette jubilation pouvait se lire sur sa face et le vieil homme ne savait plus s'il devait continuer ou pas, devant lui il voyait un fantôme d'un jeune homme qu'il avait connu.

-Itachi…

-Non…Itachi est mort de ma main pour me préserver de vous.

-Que ?

Le brun continuait d'avancer, la main sur la garde de son arme. Le rictus qu'il avait été en train de se changer en sourire, et plus ça allait et plus il devenait inquiétant. Tsunade voyait qu'il ne blaguait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais elle pouvait le sentir, et quelques souvenirs et anecdotes lui revinrent bien vite à l'esprit. Sur sa voie Naruto s'immisça, dévisageant son compagnon qui perdit cette lueur inquiétante peinte jusque là sur sa frimousse. Son katana retourna sagement dans son fourreau, son regard perdit toute envie et il prit une moue dégoûtée.

-Tu vois Tsunade, tu n'as aucune main mise sur eux deux. Nous aurions du nous en charger plus tôt et les contrôler, les mettre hors d'état de nuire !!

Sasuke aurait pu en entendre des choses. Pas ça, tout sauf ça. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, tout ce qu'il taisait venait de ressortir, immergeant toute pensée rationnelle. Peu lui importait le rang des gens devant lui, peu lui importait de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite de sa personne. Il ne cessait de revoir l'image que son frère lui avait laissé en mourant. Naruto vit cette colère sur sa face, une expression qui ne tolérait aucun pardon. Il avait parlé souvent à Neko-baa, il avait pu savoir quelques éléments qui lui avaient échappé par moment. Il savait que le conseil avait été impliqué dans la disparition des Uchiha et du rôle d'Itachi. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait cessé de le suivre partout dans le village, de peur qu'il ne fasse la bêtise qu'il s'apprêtait à concrétiser.

-CREVEZ !!!!

-Sasuke !

Ses albums tombèrent au sol, l'un s'ouvrant sur une photo d'une famille unie qu'il écrasa dans sa course. Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas stopper, ayant sortit sa lame, il venait de sauter par-dessus Naruto et de plonger son bras vers l'homme pour le transcender en deux. Le vieillard était complètement surpris de sa vitesse et de sa haine. Il n'y avait jamais été confronté directement, il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. La lame tremblait alors qu'il essayait de l'abattre encore, mais Naruto l'avait stoppé à main nue, son sang s'écoulant le long de sa paume et il le fixait droit dans les yeux, aussi déterminé que lui. Il pouvait y lire son désir de le ramener au calme, mais il ne pouvait pas l'exaucer, sa haine bouillait dans ses veines comme des années auparavant, ça lui faisait même mal tellement son envie était forte, toute comme sa frustration d'être retenu ainsi. Naruto grimaça, la lame était plantée profondément, mais il murmura pour maîtriser le volume de sa voix :

-Fais pas ça Sasuke ! fais pas ça…c'est pas comme ça…

-Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke ! c'est pas comme ça que ça s'arrangera ! crois-moi !!

-POURQUOI !!! POURQUOI TU LES SAUVES !!!! laisse-moi les tuer !! laisse-moi le faire !!!

-Tu vas leur donner raison sur…

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais !!!!! LAISSE-MOI !!

-Non !!!

Sasuke s'énerva, se préparant à le frapper dans le tibia pour le faire flancher, mais Naruto fut plus rapide, lui arrachant sa lame et le faisant tomber avant de s'asseoir sur lui et de le maintenir fermement. Mais Sasuke l'expulsa d'au dessus de lui, se relevant en hâte pour courir à l'homme qu'il planta d'un kunaï dans le bras. Il l'enfonçait, un rire démoniaque s'élevant de sa gorge, il pouvait le faire, il pouvait les tuer et cela le faisait jubiler de plaisir. Naruto arriva par derrière et lui donna un coup puissant qui le fit taper contre le mur d'en face qui se brisa par endroit en s'effritant. Sasuke se releva, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Autour d'eux il y avait plusieurs ombres qui étaient sorties, des anbus, la garde spéciale, tous ils étaient là pour l'arrêter. Naruto pouvait entendre le couple du conseil donner leur ordre à l'encontre de Sasuke et Tsunade qui essayait de les ramener à la raison en leur disant que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Jamais Naruto n'avait vu Sasuke dans un tel état de démence, il rageait, marchant en rond, malaxant la garde de son autre sabre, cherchant la faille dans la garde qui s'était mise en place. La voie qui lui semblait la plus simple était celle que Naruto bloquait. Il courut à son ami, brandissant sa lame pour le blesser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque se mettait ainsi sur sa route. Il se sentait trahis.

-NARUTOOOO !!!!! Je croyais que je pouvais te faire CONFIANCE !!!

Son sabre s'abattit sur lui, mais l'autre la dévia d'un coup de pied. Naruto se défendait mais n'attaquait pas, rageant encore plus l'Uchiha qui voulait être pris au sérieux. Naruto venait de l'attraper par derrière, le menaçant d'un kunaï à la gorge, mais Sasuke pouvait sentir que l'arme tremblait doucement, le blond hésitait, là était sa chance. L'amour qu'il lui portait enfin, pourrait lui porter préjudice. Tout était bon pour gagner, et là, il entendit sa réponse au creux de son oreille :

-Tu es le premier à ne pas l'avoir fait !!!! je te dis qu'il ne…

-MENSONGE !!!! Sasuke venait de se retourner, son cou se faisant couper superficiellement au passage. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, sa haine le rendait aveugle à tout.

-Sa..

-POURQUOI !!?? ils en sont la cause !!! à cause d'eux !!! JE LES HAIS !!!! OUI JE LES HAIS !!!!

-Sa…ECOUTE !!!

-POURQUOI AVOIR FAIS CA A MON FRERE !!!! POURQUOI LUI !!!!

Sasuke venait de lui donner un coup qui l'envoya s'écraser contre Tsunade. Cette dernière ne pouvait utiliser sa force sans détruire le bâtiment sur lequel ils reposaient tous. Elle parla à l'oreille de Naruto, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse intervenir la garde, mais Sasuke n'entendant pas ce qu'il se disait ne supporta pas ces messes basses. Il le haïssait aussi en fin de compte, Naruto n'avait jamais du l'aimer. D'autres ombres s'étaient rajoutées aux premières, même des jounins venaient de s'unir au groupe de défense.

-POURQUOIIIIIII !!! POURQUOI M'AVOIR TOUT PRIS !!!!!

Il leur faisait face de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa fureur. Les yeux rougeoyants comme des braises ardentes il les fixait, la rage dépeignant ses traits. L'homme si calme d'un instant auparavant n'existait plus qu'au profit d'une bête sauvage prête à tout pour attaquer avant de mourir. Les deux vieux le regardaient avec une certaine angoisse, ils savaient de quoi il parlait, mais ils ne savaient comment y répondre, pour eux ils n'avaient pas eu tort. Un petit sacrifice valait beaucoup de vie. Ça avait toujours été l'un de leur plus grand principe. Sasuke n'était plus que haine devant leur silence, et Naruto savait qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas avec de simples paroles. Pas cette fois. Mais il devait essayer :

-Sasuke ! écoute, ils…

-NON !!! non…non…IL avait raison…

-…Sa…de qui tu parles Sasuke ?

-HAHAHAhahaha !!! IL avait RAISON…HAHAhahahaha !!!

-Sasuke !

-Je ne devrais pas faire confiance à Konoha, ils ont toujours tous été contre les Uchiha.

-TEME !!! JE TE DIS QU'A MOI TU PEUX ME FAIRE CONFIANCE !!!!

-Mensonge…Je reviendrai pour prendre vos vies à vous qui m'avais tout pris…je vous déteste…je vous HAIS !!! et tout ceux qui se mettront sur ma route, je leur prendrai la personne qui leur est la plus chère, je la tuerai devant eux et ils comprendront MA HAINE !!!!!

Une bonne partie des ninjas présent se penchèrent en avant en se tenant la tête, ils vivaient leur plus grand cauchemar en direct. Ceux qui avaient résisté à son attaque se jetèrent sur lui, mais il ne fut pas lent à s'en dégager, une tornade de feu s'enroulant autour de la où il s'était tenu. Sasuke venait de se volatiliser, mais Naruto l'avait vu. Sasuke aurait du l'écouter plus tôt, il aurait du s'en rendre compte quand il le lui avait dis. IL avait eu raison. Alors il allait faire ce qu'IL lui avait conseillé, il allait le faire, c'était décidé. Un regard en coin et un sourire mauvais s'esquissa sur sa face, il gloussait presque que ce fut si facile. Naruto était celui qui était le plus près de lui, le suivant comme il le faisait toujours, les autres perdaient déjà de la vitesse, il faut dire qu'il allait très vite exactement dans ce but là. Il lança des boules de feu, se débarrassant de ceux qui venaient de surgir devant lui avec un chidori bien placé qu'il répandit. Seul Naruto le suivait, seul lui importait le blond. Sasuke courait toujours de plus en plus vite, fendant le vent et évitant les obstacles grâce à ses yeux.

Tsunade venait de sortir sa garde de leurs cauchemars, elle leur demanda de suivre les deux jeunes hommes et de les ramener coute que coute, en gardant deux qu'elle chargea d'une mission particulière : lui ramener certains ninjas dont elle allait leur donner le nom. Les hommes disparurent, et elle s'approcha des albums à terre, se mettant sur les talons pour les ramasser. Elle voyait là un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez l'Uchiha, elle feuilleta, retrouvant toujours cette face innocente et tellement heureuse. L'album n'allait pas au-delà de ses huit ans.

-Vous voyez où vous l'avez conduit à toujours vouloir que les Senju aient la suprématie ?

-…

-Quelle stupidité…les Uchiha ne voulaient qu'un peu de reconnaissance et de respect et vos magouilles les ont poussé à...

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est aussi grâce à nous que tu peux être à la tête de Konoha.

-Non.

-…

-Bien sur que non. J'aurais été faible vous ne seriez jamais venu jusqu'à moi et puis, vous vous dites que je serais comme mon grand père, à écouter les conseils qu'on lui donnait sans prendre en compte les autres comme il l'aurait du. De plus il y a une chose que vous ne savez peut être pas ? vous croyez que c'est parce que vous me l'avez proposé que je suis devenu Hokage ?

-Quoi ?

-Si j'ai accepté de prendre se rôle en main, c'est uniquement parce que cet enfant m'a montré quelque chose que j'avais perdu de vue et qu'il m'a convaincu. Sans lui, vous ne m'auriez pas eu, c'est pourquoi je ne vous laisserai pas ternir son image en ma présence, il...

-Nos sentiments nous poussent à faire des stupidités !! regarde Sasuke Uchi…

-Il est devenu comme ça parce que vous avez-vous-même écouter votre peur. Ne dites pas que vous êtes sans sentiments.

-Tu nous insultes maintenant Tsunade !!!

-Non. Je pense qu'une nouvelle ère va arriver, et malgré votre âge, vous n'y pourriez rien.

-Lorsqu'ils seront capturés, nous les mettrons en cellule pour les interroger !!! trop de liberté !!! on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont pu vivre jusqu'ici !!!

-Certainement plus que vous. Et bien plus que vous deux qui restez enfermer dans vos bureau, ils savent ce qu'est la vie et perdre un être cher. Pour eux, ces vies ne sont pas des statistiques.

-Tu outrepasses tes droits Tsunade ! tu crois que nous nous ne savons pas ça ??!!!

-Non. Pour une fois je dis simplement ce qui est et ce que je pense tout bas. Lorsqu'ils reviendront, je ne les mettrai pas en cellule, je leur exposerai mon plan, que vous soyez pour ou contre.

-…

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me destituer. Pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Ce matin nous avons appris que le Hachibi avait été capturé depuis quelques jours et nous avons aussi appris que l'Akatsuki n'avait plus qu'une seule proie.

-Exactement Tsunade !! et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas envoyer le jinchuuriki dans leurs griffes !!!! s'il se fait attrapé, la paix…

-Comment voulez vous maintenir la paix si vous ne vous battez pas pour elle lorsqu'il le faut !!! nous pourrons toujours le caché, ils viendront le chercher comme ils ont été prendre tout les autres !!! cette conversation est close, j'ai pris ma décision et j'agirai en conséquence !!! la Cinquième leur fit dos, repartant sans un regard.

-TSUNADE !!!

-…

-TSUNADE TU JOUES GROS !!!!

-Et je ne compte pas perdre cette fois, j'ai une bonne donne.

-Mais ils n'entendirent pas son murmure, elle traversa les couloirs, retourna dans son bureau pour y déposer les albums et après avoir fiché son poing sur sa table qui se fêla, elle regarda l'horizon, espérant que tout irais bien. Elle espérait que ceux qu'elle venait d'envoyer à leur suite sauraient trouver les mots pour aider Naruto à ramener Sasuke à la raison.

-Hokage sama !

-… l'un des hommes qu'elle avait envoyé chercher ceux qu'elle avait mandé se trouvait là.

-L'équipe ne peut pas partir, ils savent la direction de départ, mais Kiba Inuzuka n'était pas chez lui et aucun membre de sa famille ne peut pour le moment le remplacer !

-Ce gamin ! son membre d'équipe est Shino Aburame, trouvez le, il saura vous dire où est cet imbécile de Kiba !

-Oui Hokage sama.

L'homme disparu alors qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus de soucis. A des kilomètres de là, Sasuke s'arrêta enfin de courir, il se tenait au centre d'une clairière, respirant par saccade, laissant échapper par moment de petits rires insolents. Naruto se trouvait face à lui, seul, tout autre ninja ayant été semé ou battu en cours de route. Le blond s'avançait vers lui, cherchant à lui faire entendre raison, mais c'était trop tard, il n'allait plus reculer. La paix n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il préférait la justice.

-Sasuke ?

-…

Le brun venait de lui tendre sa main, Naruto eut un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi, Sasuke allait revenir. C'était si facile. Quand le blond l'eut attrapé, Sasuke l'attira à lui violemment et lui écrasa son poing dans l'estomac, l'assommant par la dureté et la soudaineté du coup. Naruto lui avait trop confiance comme à son habitude. En le voyant tombé en avant, il le rattrapa d'une main, alors que gorge déployée il riait de plus en plus fort. Un rire de fou se fit entendre. C'était si facile. Avec lui il pourrait détruire Konoha, détruire Madara, et enfin ne plus penser à rien, juste se sentir bien, comme avant. Il ne voyait que ça, ça ne pouvait que se passer comme ça. Il l'attacha et le hissa sur son dos, il savait où aller, l'autre le lui avait dis lors de leur échange dans la forêt. Quelques heures plus tard, à l'abri de grand arbre, il trouva la grotte qui lui avait été indiqué. Il cherchait comment passer l'entrée bouchée, et une plante carnivore sortit de terre, sa gueule s'ouvrant en deux pour devenir un homme à double face. Le manteau qu'il portait ne faisait aucun doute, il était au bon endroit. D'un air dédaigneux il s'adressa à l'homme lui faisant face.

-J'ai ramené le dernier Jinchuuriki.

-Tu es un Uchiha ?

-Bien sur que c'est un Uchiha.

Sasuke regardait l'homme devant lui sans montrer sa surprise, il se parlait à lui-même en changeant de voix et cela était quelque peu dérangeant. Seulement, tout était si fou qu'une plante géante à forme humaine qui parlait ne pouvait être pire qu'une autre, même si elle avait une double personnalité.

-Nous devons prévenir Madara, tu ne crois pas ?

-Il va sûrement arriver, tu ne le sens pas ?

-Oui, il est en route. Pein nous appelle.

-Ouais va falloir y aller.

-Hey, la plante, j'ai dis que j'avais le Kyubi avec moi.

-Tu as le neuf queues…

-Sasuke, c'est Sasuke qu'il s'appelle.

-Oui, tu as donc le Jinchuuriki Sasuke ?

-…

Sasuke montra de l'exaspération face à cet homme qui échangeait avec lui-même, sa voix changeant à chaque fois, ses yeux se firent encore plus dur. Il détestait cette sensation de double personnalité, sa main se resserra autour de Naruto, toujours en travers de son épaule. Il allait demander où était Madara, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, un petit trou noir venait d'apparaître, et il en sortit. De toute sa hauteur il le regarda, et Sasuke détestait sa manière de l'observer avec calme.

-Alors comme ça, tu m'as écouté ?

-Si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux tout autant repartir. Sasuke ne plaisantait pas, son regard en disait long, très long.

-J'aurais cru qu'il avait plus d'importance pour toi.

-… Sasuke était à deux doigts de partir, il s'en fallait d'un cheveux, non pas parce qu'il regrettait mais juste parce qu'il était sur les nerfs et que se n'était pas le moment de le titiller.

-Et pourquoi cette décision si je peux le savoir ?

-Trahison pour trahison, Konoha n'est plus rien pour moi.

Madara regardait son dernier descendant qui le fixait de toute sa folie. Sasuke ne plaisantait pas, du moins il ne voyait pas ça dans ce qu'il pouvait y lire dans son regard. Derrière son masque, un sourire venait de se dessiner. Il avait réussi. Ces trois mots l'étourdissaient, dans quelques instants, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait de ce monde, il n'aurait plus à subir et pourrait venger ses pertes qu'il n'avait jamais digérer. Enfin il pourrait se venger de l'injustice qu'il avait subit lorsqu'il avait réussi à contrôler Kyubi des décennies plus tôt. Enfin, il pourrait lui montrer que lui n'avait pas besoin de collier pour le faire, qu'il lui était supérieur. Son œil se mit à briller, luisant du bonheur de se savoir si proche du but qu'il s'était fixé il y avait des années. Peu lui importé s'il ne connaissait plus personne de cette époque pour le voir vivre cette victoire, même seul il en savourait les fruits et ferait trembler le monde. Il frissonna de plaisir, oui, lui ferait trembler ce monde dont on avait voulu l'effacer car il devenait plus puissant qu'un autre qui s'était dis son ami. Madara posa la main sur le dos de Naruto, remonta jusqu'à sa nuque lorsqu'il tourna derrière Sasuke pour examiner la face du jeune homme assommé. Il portait une trace de sang sur le front, mais rien d'autre.

-Du sang ?

-Il s'est réveillé en chemin, je l'ai assommé de nouveau.

-Pour qu'il saigne ainsi, tu as du te servir d'une pierre.

-…

-Non ?

-Il s'est mis en colère, Kyubi a commencé à sortir.

-…Kyubi…

-Nous devrions y aller non ? l'homme plante avait ouvert la bouche et de son autre voix, il continua.

-Nous pourrions être gênés.

-Tu as raison Zetsu…tu as raison.

-Et si c'était un piège Madara ?

-Non.

-… l'homme plante pouvait deviner un sourire derrière le masque de son leader.

-Ce gamin me ressemble trop pour ça.

Sasuke accusa le coup, c'était pourtant le cas. Il lui ressemblait, et certainement qu'il finirait lui aussi sa vie comme lui, haït de tous et seul. Ce n'était pas grave, sa vie serait courte de toute manière. Zetsu posa sa main sur la pierre et celle-ci s'éleva assez haut pour laisser passer un homme. Ils entrèrent, Zetsu laissant sa main glisser le long du caillou avant de le lâcher et qu'il ne retombe dans un bruit qui fit trembler les murs. Sasuke le sentit bouger mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'odeur de renfermé était immonde, l'eau suintant par endroit et qui laissait une humidité sur la peau n'était pas mieux. D'autres personnes se tenaient là, apparaissant telles des ombres lui rappelant celle de son frère lorsqu'il était venu les aider. Madara lui demanda de le suivre et s'arrêta près d'un cercle de bougies qui dessinaient un rond parfait sur le sol.

-Pose-le ici Sasuke.

-…

Le brun s'exécuta, posant Naruto sur le sol froid et puant. L'autre se mit sur ses talons à coté de lui, poquant sur sa joue dans un geste qui ici n'avait rien d'amical ni de mignon. Naruto entrouvrit les yeux un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Madara arrêta de l'embêter avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le blond parut surpris de voir un sharingan sous ce masque, mais son mal de crâne l'empêchait d'avoir les idées totalement claires.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-…

-Je doute que tu te souviennes de moi, pourtant j'étais là lorsque tes maîtres sont morts.

-Mmma…

-Ne parle pas, de toute manière ce que tu pourrais vouloir me dire ne m'intéresse pas. Je voulais juste… dire bonjour à Kyubi.

Naruto n'avait jamais senti le renard se déchainer ainsi, il hurlait et grattait le sol de sa cellule avec rage. Sa peau le chauffait, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, Naruto tremblait, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il était en lui, devant sa cellule et ne pouvait bouger, tout ses membres étaient bien trop lourd, et le renard était sortit, gonflant son chakra, cherchant à mordre l'homme qui évitait toute attaque et qui d'une pichenette le renvoya à sa cellule.

-Tu vois petit Kitsune, j'ai réussi. Hier je t'ai contrôlé et aujourd'hui est l'heure à laquelle tu ne croyais pas. Hahaha. Tu es le dernier…et bientôt tu ne feras qu'un avec eux pour moi…sous ma domination…sans aucun moyen de penser…sans avoir ne serait-ce la moindre envie d'échapper à mon joug.

-Ma…daraaa !!!

Naruto n'avait pas parlé, non, ce n'était pas lui. Il ne savait comment le renard avait réussi à le faire à sa place en même temps qu'il avait reprit conscience dans le monde réel. L'autre s'amusait de voir le blond perdre le contrôle, ses yeux se teintaient de rouge, ses iris devenant des fentes ruisselantes de haine, et autour de son corps, du chakra cramoisi s'élevait déjà. Il respira par la bouche, dévoilant ses crocs, il souffrait énormément car l'énergie était beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude, comme si Kyubi avait oublié qu'ils en mourraient. Haletant et râlant pour trouver l'air dont il avait besoin, Naruto avait capté ce qu'il se passait, autour de lui il y avait l'Akatsuki, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était où était passé Sasuke.

-Tu le cherches Naruto ?

-… le blond leva les yeux vers lui, il avait si mal à la tête, il voyait mal le reste de la grotte plongée dans le noir.

-Sasuke est juste là… Madara lui pointa un coin de la grotte.

-Sa…

-…et c'est lui qui t'a amené à moi.

C'était pareil que de se recevoir dix milles volt en pleine tête. Sasuke le regardait froid, lointain et résigné, restant au coté d'un homme à tête de plante. Il n'en avait rien à faire de la situation. Sa colère fit un bond, il allait lui en foutre une et le sortir de sa connerie, il devait le faire, mais Madara lui mit un coup de poing en plein dans le menton. Le monde tournoya, il sentait le sang dans sa gorge et ne sentit même pas la douleur en retombant violement face contre sol. Tout était vague, tout lui semblait si amer et un peu trop lointain. Sasuke regarda la face de son ami qui était devenue amorphe, du sang s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, il y en avait même un peu qui coulait de son arcade jusqu'au coin de son œil qui était redevenu bleu l'espace d'un instant. Sasuke se pencha vers son ami si calme, sûrement sur le point de reperdre conscience à ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne murmura que pour lui :

-Comme ça tu seras plus heureux Naruto, tu n'auras plus cette merde dans le corps.

Naruto voulut lui demander s'il croyait vraiment qu'il vivrait après cette extraction ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'il mourrait ? Peut être qu'il s'en fichait ? Cette pensée lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le sol se mit à trembler derrière lui, une statue immense sortait du sol, se formant en faisant frémir les murs, sur ses doigts Sasuke pu voir les membres restants de l'Akatsuki s'y jucher. Son regard revint vers Naruto, et ce dernier pleurait silencieusement, mais il serra les dents, commençant à bouger pour se défaire des liens qui l'enserraient, sa dernière larme tombant tranquillement le long de sa joue. Sasuke en fut choqué. Cette simple larme le faisait douter. Pour ne pas flancher, il se releva pour s'éloigner du blond qui l'appela dans un souffle à peine audible, souffrant toujours autant. Un sanglot se fit entendre de l'Uchiha, mais seul le blond l'entendit.

-Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Si des gêneurs viennent, tue-les.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke alla s'asseoir en face de tout cela, après tout la grotte n'était pas immense, et au fond, s'il pouvait le voir ainsi sans réagir, alors il ne pourrait être que plus fort. Il ne cessait de penser à cela et le fixait pratiquement sans cligner des yeux. C'était le mieux qu'il avait à faire, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il regardait Naruto qui s'était tourné vers lui, lui qui était son meilleur ami et il essayait de parler mais rien ne sortait. Pourtant Sasuke pouvait lire sur ses lèvres :

-Sasuke… Sors-moi de là…Sasuke…s'il te plaît…

-Je ne peux pas. Voilà ce que lui lui murmurait dans son coin, hypnotisé par la terreur et la tristesse qui se battaient dans le regard du blond.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?...tu…je vais mourir…tu veux me voir mourir ?

-…

Mais Sasuke le regardait sans réagir, comme s'il lui avait parlé une langue étrangère. Naruto aimait Konoha, il aimait un village traître et il l'avait défendu contre lui alors qu'il savait ce qui l'animait. Lui ne devait donc pas lui faire confiance ni l'aimer. C'était impossible. Tout ça n'était que folie de se lier à quelqu'un qui croyait tant en ce village. Naruto entendit le rire d'un des hommes plus haut, il le connaissait ce rire. Tournant la tête avec difficulté, il put entrapercevoir sa silhouette, il pouvait voir ses yeux d'illuminé. Il avait devant lui l'homme contre qui il s'était battu quand Gaara avait eu des problèmes et qui avait réussi à fuir. Son regard changea en une fraction de seconde, sa colère était toujours là, il détestait cet homme. Tout ça n'était qu'erreur. Il prit une forte inspiration et se retourna. Jamais il ne mourait avant d'être Hokage, jamais il ne mourait ici alors qu'il avait encore tant à faire. Même pour Sasuke, même s'il l'aimait. Jamais.

-SASUKEEEEEE !!!!!!

-… Sasuke sentit un frisson mais ne fit rien, le regardant comme s'il voyait à travers lui. Naruto avait la sensation qu'il était mort de l'intérieur, et plus haut toujours ce rire qui se fichait de lui.

-TEMEEEE C'EST LUIIII !!! C'EST LUIII !!!

Sa voix était en train de redevenir rauque, il était en train de réveiller Kyubi sous sa flamme de haine. Le rire se fit entendre, Sasuke le regardait toujours avec autant de vide dans les yeux. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne bougerait pas. Tout simplement, Sasuke attendait. Et lui, il avait beau souffrir en essayant de se tortiller pour se relever, il avait beau le supplier des yeux, l'autre ne ferait pas un geste. C'était comme une poupée de porcelaine qui venait de se briser d'avoir été trop manipulée. Naruto se mit à nouveau à respirer par la bouche, gémissant par moment alors qu'il sentait la chaleur en lui qui se propageait, bientôt il ne pourrait plus contenir son démon. Ils prononcèrent une parole qu'il ne comprit pas mais qui lui le révulsa, quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était au fond de lui, un mal être qui lui donnait envi de vomir. En levant les yeux, il vit la statue ouvrir la bouche, d'étrange fantôme s'élevèrent, formant d'étranges arcs de lumière, accourant jusqu'à lui en voletant dans les airs. Son regard glissa jusqu'à Madara, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Cette chose lui donnait envie de dormir, et il savait que s'il le faisait, alors jamais il ne se réveillerait.

-Tu ne comprends pas Jinchuuriki ?

-…

-Celui qui t'as livré à nous…C'est lui. Jamais il ne te sauvera.

-Non…NON NON ET NON !!!! NON JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS !!!! SASUKE NE PEUT PAS M'AVOIR FAIT CA !!! SA…

Naruto trouva un relent d'énergie, il avait tant de haine envers se blond qui se fichait de lui. D'un geste brusque il se tourna vers son ami, il souriait bizarrement lui fichant la chair de poule, il avait l'air d'un simple d'esprit irresponsable de ses actes qui le regardait les yeux vides de tout sentiment. Il lui faisait peur. C'était une coquille vide, il n'avait pas su le sauvé.

-…suke dis moi que c'est faux…

Le brun était en train de ricaner, du moins le semblait-il, il voyait tellement mal, tout était en train de devenir flou. Naruto n'avait plus aucun doute, à présent Sasuke le dégoûtait d'être si bête. Il ne voulait pas y croire, tout ça pour rien, tout ça pour se faire trahir par lui alors qu'il avait appris à trop l'aimer. Il hurla le nom de son ami qui se répercuta en écho dans la grotte alors que les formes blanches allaient le toucher dans moins de deux secondes. Son acolyte n'eut aucune réaction, pas un sourire, pas une grimace. Il s'en fichait complètement. Ce dégoût se matérialisa par le biais de ses larmes, prenant un peu plus du chakra de la bête qui se matérialisait autour de lui à présente, il hurla de manière rauque et bestiale :

-SI J'AVAIS ETE ITACHI J'AURAIS EU HONTE DE T'AVOIR POUR FRERE !!!!!

Sasuke le regardait enfin, surpris et tout d'un coup haineux de telles paroles. Naruto s'en fichait, il avait si mal de cette trahison. Le brun aurait tout aussi bien pu lui ouvrir la poitrine, sortir son cœur et l'écraser devant ses yeux qu'il ne lui en aurait pas autant voulu. Et puis il pensa à Itachi. Ça venait de lui traverser l'esprit, l'Uchiha lui avait dis qu'il aurait un choix difficile à faire et qu'il devrait l'appeler s'il choisissait de contrer celui qu'il aimait. Naruto se détesta de n'avoir pas d'autre choix, de n'avoir pas pu sauver aussi bien le village que son ami. Il se détestait d'être faible. Il hurla à Itachi de l'aider, pensant l'avoir fait à voix haute alors qu'il ne l'avait fais que dans sa tête, il aurait du sans douter de toute façon, il ne voyait plus rien, sentant juste sur son corps des langues froides qui n'étaient autre que les fantômes qui s'amusaient de sa personne. Il pensait qu'une protection allait se former autour de lui pour le protéger, peut être même que tout allait exploser et lui avec mais qu'au moins ça prendrait fin. Il espérait. Mais il n'y eut rien de tout ça. Il hurla alors que les fantômes l'enserrèrent de leur froideur plus fortement, il perdait connaissance sous la douleur qu'il ressentait par ce simple contact. Il avait l'impression que ses os allaient lui déchirer la peau pour sortir se reconstituer plus loin. Il hurla une dernière fois le nom de son ami, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baver en le faisant tellement il avait mal, tellement mal. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais cette situation allait durer, car Itachi avait bien fait quelque chose pour le protéger. L'extraction allait être plus difficile, la statue avait du mal à s'immiscer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et à trouver le démon, tout cela de manière à laisser le temps à quelqu'un de venir le sauver.

Sasuke regardait le blond qui hurlait à n'en avoir plus de voix, une drôle d'aura venait de faire ricocher quelque uns des fantômes contre son corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait entendre les autres hommes se demander ce qu'il se passait. Le dernier cri de Naruto le ramena à celui-ci, il le regarda dans les yeux, et dans ses yeux bleus, il put voir le dessin du sharingan. C'était impossible, et pourtant. Tout devint blanc. Il n'y avait plus rien, il avait beau tourner la tête, rien n'était là, personne, pas âme qui vive. Il entendait seulement des cris effroyables. Une ombre apparue près de lui, et il sursauta en donnant un coup qui ne fit que brouiller l'image d'Itachi qui regardait droit devant lui de manière si triste.

-Nii-san ?!

-Alors…tu as eu besoin de moi Naruto…

-Nii-san ?

Sasuke suivit son regard, devant eux, plus loin pourtant de leur portée, il y avait Naruto. Il hurlait désespérément, cherchant en vain quelqu'un. Mais même en s'époumonant personne ne lui parlait, personne ne venait. Il était seul, désespérément seul, oublié de tous. Il pleurait à chaude larme, son corps entier tremblait de peur, tombant à genoux il se ramassa sur lui-même, comme l'enfant qu'il avait parfois vu faire à la dérober après les cours à l'académie.

-Il ne nous voit pas.

-…

-Tu vois où tu l'as conduit Sasuke ?

-…

-Tu es en train de tuer ton meilleur ami, la seule personne qui t'ait jamais soutenu, compris, aidé. La seule personne qui ne suit personne d'autre qu'elle-même et qui dans le cas contraire n'écoute que son cœur depuis que je le connais…celui qui aurait pu tout changer.

-Mais Ita…

-J'aurais cru que tu valais mieux.

Sasuke était choqué. Son frère ne l'approuvait pas, son frère tant aimé lui disait qu'il avait tort. Mais pourquoi ? de part leur faute il était mort, ils le lui avaient pris. Ils lui avaient tous pris à lui et à Itachi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke baissa la tête, serrant les dents pour ne pas hoqueter, essayant d'assurer sa voix, il murmura :

-Tu aurais du me tuer ce soir là Itachi.

-…j'aurais du, je n'ai pas pu. J'ai été faible tout comme lui de ne pas m'avoir appelé avant pour que je l'aide contre toi. S'il l'avait fait plus tôt, je l'aurai aidé à te tuer, et il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir souffrir…et toi tu le livres.

Un cri venait de déchirer l'air en se terminant par un effroyable sanglot. Naruto venait d'hurler à Sasuke de l'aider, de venir le chercher et tout cela se ponctua d'un sanglot à déchirer l'âme. Il lui hurlait de venir maintenant et puis il se tut et se fut tout aussi horrible. Le silence était dérangeant et beaucoup trop bruyant. Le blond se rassit en regardant ses mains, il ne comprenait plus qui il était, il se parlait à lui-même, se demandant qui il était, où il était. Itachi hocha négativement de la tête.

-J'aurais penser…que ça se passerait autrement. Tu l'aimes tellement.

-Il m'a trahi.

-Absurdité. Je n'ai jamais vu plus droit que lui. S'il l'a fait, ça a du être pour te protéger.

-Hmpf… mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Sasuke regardait le blond qui se tordait de douleur beaucoup plus loin.

-Lui ? il meurt.

-…

-Ils extraient Kyubi de son corps. Ça va prendre un peu de temps et puis Naruto mourra.

-…

-Je lui ai donné une protection minime contre ça, ça ne durera pas du moins pas assez longtemps pour qu'on vienne le sauver.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Itachi !

-J'aurais aimé que tu deviennes fort pour ceux que tu aimes petit frère.

-C'est ce que je fais !!!!

-Vis pour le présent Sasuke. Sois heureux maintenant.

-HEUREUX ?! COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE SOIS HEUREUX !!! TU M'AS TOUT PRIS !!!

-…mais je me suis tout pris aussi Sasuke.

Itachi le regardait avec une douceur toute douloureuse. Son frère avait si mal et lui aussi. Mais au moins, son aîné avait tout fais pour le sauver lui, la seule personne qu'il aimait. Et lui ? lui que faisait-il pour la personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait aussi au point de le suivre, de le supporter dans ses colères et se rares éclats de rire ? que faisait-il ? Un long râle se fit entendre comme pour lui répondre, mais il avait fait son choix, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. De nouveau, il baissa la tête, et Itachi qui le regardait en coin continua d'hocher négativement de la tête.

-Que veux-tu faire Sasuke ?

-…tous les tués !!! tous !!! ils n'auraient jamais du t'obliger à faire ça !

-Erreur de ta part.

-…Que veux-tu dire par là ! Sasuke releva la tête, rentrant de nouveau dans ses yeux qui le faisait sentir si coupable.

-Qu'est ce qui est important pour toi ? la paix ? le clan ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Toi.

-…

-Toi tu étais tout pour moi, après venait maman et puis seulement papa…ils n'auraient pas du faire ça…il devait y avoir d'autres solutions…oui…il devait y avoir d'autres solutions que de te dire de tuer tout le monde ! je ne leur pardonnerai pas.

-Encore faux Sasuke, c'était la meilleure solution pour que la paix perdure.

-LA PAIX T'A TUE !!!

-Non. Je suis mort pour elle, pas par elle.

-TOUT ÇA A CAUSE DE VIEUX FOUS !!

-J'ai fais mon choix comme tu as fait le tien.

-ON NE DONNE PAS UN TEL CHOIX A UN ENFANT !!!

-J'étais au dessus des normes, au dessus de tous soupçons.

-Même…uuhh…uuuhuu…pas toi….pourquoi toiii !!!

-Sasuke…j'ai choisi je te dis. Ils ne m'ont pas obligé.

-Et tu as été heureux de mourir comme ça !!! uuuh…le brun s'essuyait ses larmes au rythme qu'elles coulaient.

-Oui. J'ai été heureux de mourir de ta main même si ça a été dur pour toi de te faire souffrir et de les tuer tous alors que certains ne le méritaient pas. Je savais que ça te rendrais plus que fort…seulement je n'aurais pas cru que tout irait si mal. As-tu déjà demandé à Naruto qui était le plus important pour lui ?

-Le village.

-Faux. Je le lui avais demandé, Naruto m'avait répondu…les gens.

-…

-Tous les gens. Voilà la réponse Sasuke.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ??!! ILS ONT SUIVIS LES SENJU !!

-Non, les gens vivent, ils voient ce qu'il se passe, parfois non. Tous dans le village ne sont pas au courant de ce qui a été…il y a beaucoup d'innocents…mais toi petit frère…toi…Tu penses que le clan était le plus important n'est ce pas ? que moi j'étais le plus important aussi parce que j'étais ton frère et que tu m'aimais.

-…

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Le plus important c'était les gens qui l'en composaient. Ce n'est pas un nom qui forme une famille, ce sont les gens qui y sont.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux avoir le même nom que moi et j'aurais pu te détesté, seulement, je t'ai aimé. Aimé pour ce que tu étais. Pas pour le nom que tu portais ou le sang que nous partagions. Il t'aime comme ça lui aussi.

-Noooon !!! mais Sasuke savait qu'il avait tort, mais s'il l'admettait, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait fait que de se faire manipuler une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai aimé les gens autour de moi…et beaucoup seraient morts si je n'en avais pas tué certain. Certains étaient malheureusement de ma famille. Et je me suis assez haï par moi-même. Ce n'est pas la peine que…

-JE M'EN FOUS….uuuuhuuu uuu huu. Le brun pleurait, faisant son possible pour retenir ses larmes.

-…Sasuke.

-QUOI !!!!

-Il n'est pas trop tard.

Sasuke suivit le doigt de son frère qui pointait celui qu'Itachi n'avait cessé de fixer, et son cœur lui fit mal. Il comprenait la manière de penser de son frère, mais ça faisait si mal, surtout que Naruto pensait de la même manière et qu'il en était sur, cela le ferait souffrir plus tard. Sasuke leva sa main sur son frère, mais il le traversa et il eut un nouveau sanglot.

-Si tu savais comme je te hais de m'avoir tant fais t'aimer.

-Désolé.

-PAS LA PEINE DE T'EXCUSER ABRUTI !!!

-…désolé.

-…Nii-san.

La voix de Sasuke était si basse, il voulait tellement que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar de son enfance, qu'il se réveille de suite et hurle sa peine dans les bras de sa mère ou de son frère. C'était un rêve que tout cela. Chaque matin il se réveillait et chaque matin la réalité le rattrapait. Mais souvent quand Naruto était là, il oubliait tout ça…il n'y pensait pas…que faisait-il pour lui ?

-Nii-san.

-Hm ?

-J'ai parlé avec Naruto, il m'a dis que pendant son entraînement auprès des crapauds…là bas il en a rencontré un très vieux. Il lui disait tout le temps que le quatrième pensait avoir trouvé le futur Hokage dans la nouvelle génération.

-…

-Il parlait de toi.

-…je sais Sasuke. Et c'est de là que j'ai pu me décider à faire ce que j'ai fais. J'ai pensé à un ensemble avant de penser à un petit groupe. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je sois aussi fort que l'avait été notre Hokage, à sauver le plus de gens possible… C'est pour ça que j'aurais du te tuer petit frère mais que je n'ai pas pu alors que lui il a pu sacrifier sa femme et son enfant. Lui, il était vraiment fort.

-Tu…tu l'étais aussi !!! uuuh et…et je…huuuhhh…je ne…je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu as fais !!!!

-Je ne te le demande pas. Agis à ta manière, fais évoluer Konoha…fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus jamais ça. Avec la force que tu possèdes, protège-le plus de gens possible et protège ceux que tu aimes. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux petit frère.

-… Sasuke releva la tête, regardant toujours la même direction que son frère. Ce dernier n'avait pas abandonné Naruto une fois des yeux.

-Nous savons tous que la chose la plus importante dans la vie est bien plus que de gagner pour soi.

-…

-La chose la plus importe dans la vie, c'est d'aider les autres à gagner, même si cela implique ralentir et modifier notre course.

-Nii-san…

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime.

Itachi le regarda enfin lui, un peu surpris de cette déclaration mais bientôt la joie put se lire sur sa face. Il rayonnait et ça c'était le meilleur des baumes, Sasuke n'avait vu ça depuis des années…depuis tellement longtemps. Il se sentait un peu gêné, mais surtout, il se sentait libre. Libre et fort. C'était tellement bon, tellement apaisant. Il lui avait enfin dis ce qu'il avait à lui dire et pour une fois il voyait une voie sure se dessiner devant lui. Son frère avait raison même si c'était dur à admettre, vraiment très dur. Naruto l'avait compris car plus objectif que lui-même si cela avait le tort de le rendre souvent un peu niais et trop confiant. Sans parents il avait su voir le plus important, il avait compris que sa famille n'était pas toujours celle que l'on croyait. Vraiment, contre Naruto il perdait toujours. Itachi voyait le regard de son petit frère qui changeait progressivement alors qu'il se faisait une raison.

-Merci Sasuke. Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Hn, je sais Nii-san…et tu sais quoi ?

-…

-Je vais vivre aussi pour toi…je vais vivre comme deux et te montrer le monde tel que tu aurais du le voir, tu pourras être fier de moi.

-Tu ne sauras me faire plus grand honneur…et plaisir. Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Je compte sur toi…pour lui…et pour eux.

-Nii-san ?

-Puisque tu es décidé à le sauver, je vais te laisser sortir d'ici.

-…

-Oui, je comptais te laisser mourir ici avec lui.

-ATTENDS !!!

-Quoi ?

-On ne se reverra plus ?

-… Itachi bougea la tête, et le cadet sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Alors…à plus tard Nii-san.

-A plus tard Otouto.

Itachi lui fit un sourire qui le réchauffa alors qu'il se sentait repartir. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul, qu'il vivrait en lui tant qu'il s'en rappellerait. Naruto était plus sage qu'il ne le paressait, il devrait le lui dire. Sasuke retrouva ses sens, de nouveau dans son corps il regarda droit devant lui. Naruto était là, hurlant et se tordant dans tout les sens alors que son corps brillait en flottant dans les airs et se tordait de douleur. C'était de là que venait les cris épouvantables qui faisaient écho dans l'habitacle de la grotte. Naruto était en train de souffrir, il était en train de mourir. Sasuke se leva d'un bond, courant vers Naruto pour le sortir du halo. Il se mordit le pouce, s'abaissant un instant au sol pour invoquer Cerbère à qui il ordonna de brûler la statue et de tuer les hommes. Il ne savait comment, mais il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici et s'éloignent assez pour que ces choses ne s'en prennent plus au blond. Sasuke attrapa Naruto et le serra contre lui, cherchant à l'enlever de la poigne des fantômes qui s'en prirent à lui, et il sentait à leur contact le désespoir et la tristesse l'envahir en même temps qu'un froid polaire tandis que plus haut il entendit un râle venant d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Il n'eut pas le temps de se soucier de qui faisait quoi, il avait lui-même assez de travail à sortir Naruto de là, de plus, ça s'attaquait à lui, ça cherchait à le tuer lui aussi. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, roulant sur Naruto pour le tirer de là et le protéger d'eux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'entrée explosa et des ombres apparurent dans le nuage de poussière. Sasuke ne s'en occupa pas, il hurlait à Naruto de se réveiller, il lui hurlait de l'entendre et de se reprendre.

Kiba avait trouvé grâce à son flair ce que les autres avaient perdu de vue des lieux plus tôt, cela même si ça lui avait pris un peu de temps pour arriver à destination avec précision. Shino envoya en avant une armada d'insectes alors que Néji analysa les lieux, leur interdisant d'entrer en voyant le monstre à trois têtes qui s'excitait sur ses ennemis en envoyant coups sur coups balles et boules de feux d'une chaleur sans précédent. Au milieu de la bataille il put voir Sasuke sur Naruto, hurlant tout ce qu'il avait pour le réveiller ce que l'autre ne faisait pas.

-SASUKE DERRIERE TOI !!!!!

-Pour avoir trahis ton sang tu ne…

Mais Madara ne put finir sa phrase. Apparu dans le dos de l'Uchiha pour le planter d'un sabre courbé, il venait de se prendre un revers de la queue du Kyubi, car entre les bras de Sasuke, Naruto s'était éveillé, changeant de forme en moins d'une seconde et devenant un monstre sanguinaire qui s'attaqua aux deux Uchiha puis qui se tourna vers le reste de l'Akatsuki lorsque Madara eut disparu et que Sasuke eut, à raison, l'idée de fuir. Le cri qui sortait de ses poumons n'était pas humain, ce n'était pas non plus celui d'un quelconque animal de connu. Néji et Lee avait tiré Sasuke en arrière, l'amenant à Sakura qui décida de le sortir de la grotte dans lequel un massacre était en train de se faire, Sasuke hurlant en sortant au chien des enfers de disparaître avant de mourir par la griffe du renard surexcité. Elle le mit dans un coin, soignant le bras qu'il venait de se briser quand Naruto l'avait envoyé promener, arrêtant pour stopper au plus vite l'hémorragie interne qu'il avait au flanc et qui rougissait sa peau à la violacée violemment. Elle pouvait le voir respirer par saccade sous la douleur, mais c'était surtout l'inquiétude qui le faisait être comme ça.

-Sasuke, Naruto il…il…c'est normal qu'il ait autant de queue ?

-Je ne l'ai aaaaffff….jamais vu avec autant…uuuf…uff ugghhh aaah putain ça fait mal bordel !

-Tout ça à cause de toi stupide Uchiha.

-Neji ! Sasuke tu arrêtes maintenant !! t'en as assez fait, alors ne le sharinganrise pas !!!

-Idiote…uff..

-Si l'on doit tuer Naruto aujourd'hui, je te tuerais moi-même, tu entends ! peu importe le génie que tu es !!!

-Lee ! arrêtez les garçons ! le silence régna deux pauvres secondes, permettant juste d'entendre un peu mieux les hurlements venant de la grotte.

-Shino ?

-Tu dois mieux voir que moi non Neji ?

-Trop…de poussière, je distingue mal ce qu'il s'y passe.

-Ils ont fuis devant sa fureur.

-C'est clair, je ne sens plus leur présence, bien que je n'en avais senti que deux.

Kiba caressa la tête d'Akamaru qui commençait à geindre, il ne se sentait pas bien, il voulait fuir comme le lui ordonner son instinct. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et la grotte s'effondra. Tous, ils retenaient leurs respirations, ne sachant s'il devrait aider ou achever leur ami de longue date. Sasuke se leva, claudiquant vers la grotte en se tenant son bras toujours brisé dont la douleur était à peine amoindrie. Le silence se fit, Sakura put voir que Sasuke avait arrêté de respirer, suspendu à la scène. Il se reprit en voyant des pierres qui tremblèrent et roulèrent, le sol semblant se soulever vers le ciel. Sakura voulut se lever, mais Néji détecta un mouvement et l'empêcha de rejoindre le brun alors qu'Akamaru se recula en tirant la veste de son maître et que Shino reprenait en lui ses insectes, se préparant au pire suivant ce qu'ils lui disaient.

-Je sais même pas si cette fois il me reconnaîtra.

-Sasuke ? mais il ne répondit pas à Sakura, continuant d'avancer alors que les bris de roche tremblaient.

-USURATONKACHIIIII !!!

Les pierres roulèrent, laissant apparaître Naruto qui se percha sur une haute roche et leva le cou au ciel pour hurler sa rage et son envie de meurtre. Autour de lui son chakra se précisait, formant à présent le visage de Kyubi au dessus de son corps qui hurlait en même temps que celui encore hybride de son jinchuuriki. Sasuke changea de sharingan, prenant celui le plus puissant qu'il avait et hurla :

-NARUTOOOOO !!!!!

-…la bête hurla, finissant par mirer vers lui, même s'il ne semblait plus avoir de pupilles pour le faire.

-JE SUIS LA DOBEEEE !!!!…TU M'ENTENDS ? USURATONKACHI !!! NARUTO !!!! ICI !!!!

Les grondements de Naruto n'avaient pas cessés, et il sauta sur l'amas de pierres, ses queues se balançant dans tout les sens dans un ballet gracieux et hypnotisant telle celle d'un chat s'amusant fasse à sa proie. Naruto et Sasuke se miraient droit dans les yeux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur combat et de ce dont était capable ce chakra. Il fallait qu'il puisse l'immobiliser un instant, juste le temps de partir le chercher. Naruto chargea, le laissant à cours d'idée, alors il tenta le tout pour le tout, entrant en lui pendant sa course, se retrouvant dans la cellule immergée jusqu'au plafond d'eau. Il pouvait voir Naruto flottant entre deux eaux derrière les barreaux, il nagea jusqu'à lui rapidement et plongea la main dans la cellule pour le tirer à lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler alors que Kyubi lui mordait la jambe beaucoup trop fortement, il sentait ses dents contre l'os, mais il ne lâcha pas les barreaux, attrapant le bras du blond qu'il tira à lui. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il détestait cette sensation. Passant son bras qui le tenait aux barres, il l'avait contre lui et il l'y maintint difficilement, même son bras ici lui faisait encore mal. Tant bien que mal, il lui mit une baffe qui à cause de l'eau sembla être une caresse, Naruto ne se réveilla pas.

Le groupe vit Sasuke tomber à genoux, sa jambe s'ouvrant et se mettant à saigner abondamment, pourtant il n'eut aucune réaction, ressemblant fort à une coquille vide qui finalement s'écroula comme morte dans l'herbe alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui, la bête tremblait sur place, n'arrivant plus à avancer. Sakura voulut courir à lui, mais Néji le lui interdit et elle faillit s'énerver. Mais elle comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas. Avant de le faire, il faudrait voir lequel des deux garçons auraient besoin des soins les plus pressants. Sasuke ne tenait plus, il rompit le contact, reprenant possession de son corps, Kyubi aussi, et il se mit à courir vers lui de nouveau dans un grognement de rage.

-SASUKE !!!

-Merde il…

-NE BOUGE PAS KIBA !!!

Naruto venait de se ruer sur le brun, roulant avec lui sur le sol car celui-ci n'avait pas évité le choque, il l'avait pris de front. Sasuke serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler sa douleur alors qu'il essayait de prendre le dessus sur la bête qui le plaquait au sol en essayant de lui arracher la tête à coups de griffes et de dents. Dans un effort surhumain, il arriva à inverser les positions et il retourna dans la cellule du blond au moment où les queues de son compagnon s'étaient préparées à lui pourfendre le dos. Naruto ronronnait doucement, en veille, tout comme le brun suspendu à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Il faut les séparer !!! Lee fit un pas, mais Sakura l'arrêta.

-Tu n'y toucheras pas !!!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a que Sasuke qui peu le ramener !!! nous on devrait le tuer…il faut…il faut leur faire confiance. C'est deux là…même moi…même moi je ne peux aller entre.

Elle s'essuya le bord des yeux et attendit comme eux tous. Sasuke était de retour dans la cellule, agrippant de nouveau Naruto alors que la bête essayait de le griffer et de le mordre, mais il ne le lâchait pas. Un seul élément était différent, Sasuke pouvait entendre un battement régulier et calme même s'il était fort. C'était relaxant. C'était son propre cœur. Les battements se répercutaient ici en une mélodie qui réveilla Naruto. L'eau retomba, partant il ne savait où et Naruto repassa les barreaux, tombant dans ses bras. Il battit des cils, cherchant sa respiration, mouillé des pieds à la tête.

-Sasuke ?

Mais le brun n'arrivait pas à parler, c'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Il l'aimait tellement, comment avait-il pu penser le tuer. Naruto leva le poing et l'écrasa doucement sur sa face, n'ayant même plus la force de lui en mettre une. Il le traita d'abruti et lui, il le serra fortement contre lui avant de s'évanouir, retournant par la même dans son corps. Naruto entrouvrit les yeux, la douleur était intolérable, il se tenait sous le brun, il voulait l'aider, mais il avait si mal. Il tomba inconscient. Le groupe avait vu la tension retomber en même temps que Sasuke s'était écroulé sur le blond et que celui-ci était redevenu lui-même. Sakura avait été la première à s'élancer, aidant Naruto qui avait l'état le plus pire. Il ouvrit cependant les yeux à un moment et lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de tourner la tête vers Sasuke.

-Sakura…sa voix si basse fit peur à la jeune femme.

-Oui Naruto ?

-Kyubi va…uuff…continuer. Aide-le-lui.

-Ton état est pire que…

-Mais moi…ufff….je guérirai…aahuuuf…parfaitement…

-…

-Te…uuf…plaît.

-…vous êtes vraiment deux idiots finis !!! Je vais finir par vous détester !!!!

Pleurant, elle passa à Sasuke après avoir avaler une pilule pour lui redonner du chakra. Elle ne put le guérir totalement, mais s'était particulièrement attaché à son bras et son flanc par la suite, qu'elle banda comme le reste des blessures, laissant le soin à Kiba de construire une civière assez large pour deux qu'il harnacha au dos de son chien pour qu'ils puissent les ramener sans leur demander d'efforts. Néji prit la tête, Shino la queue, Lee alla sur la gauche alors que Kiba s'occupa de la droite, quant à Sakura, elle resta près de ses deux compagnons, attentive à leurs moindres expressions. Ils rentrèrent ainsi à Konoha, mettant de nombreuses heures pour arriver. Aucun d'eux n'avaient rien dis durant le temps qu'avait duré se voyage.

Tsunade les attendait à l'entrée du village, étant venue lorsqu'elle avait su qu'ils étaient en approche et que les deux autres étaient blessés. Ce fut le seul moment où Sakura laissa en arrière les deux garçons, courant à Tsunade pour lui faire un rapide rapport avant qu'elle ne juge sur leur état et ne prenne une décision trop grave. La Godaime l'écoutait attentivement alors qu'Akamaru laissa la civière à ses cotés et qu'elle puisse les regarder. Jamais Sakura ne l'avait vu si furieuse et pourtant si calme. Elle suivit le groupe à l'hôpital, seulement lorsque les soins furent finis, elle ne vit ressortir que Naruto. Sasuke avait disparu, et Sakura tout comme les autres se doutaient bien de l'endroit où il avait du finir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Sayé, on me hait ? mdr. Après tout, fallait bien que Sasuke trahisse à un moment ou à un autre, sinon c'est pas Sasuke. Je voulais que ce soit pire que dans le manga, pire que la trahison Orochimaru en fait._

_Ils sont ensemble au chap 16 pour ceux qui s'inquiètent au fait. (mais dois je rajouter une chose ? oui ? alors pour combien de temps ? je ne dis que ça mdr )_

_Voilà, c'est tout. Agressez moi bien, à la semaine prochaine._


	15. Chap 15 : désolé

**_J'aurais pu changer plein de choses avec la suite des nouveau scan, surtout sur le mode ermite, mais bon, j'ai pas envi. pareil pour le futur combat pein naru, j'aurais pu...mais la flemme m'habite. merci pour toutes vos reviews, bonne lecture._**

* * *

**A deux**

**Chap 15 : désolé. **

**Résumé : Sasuke et Naruto étaient de retour au village. Sasuke ayant rencontré un certain vilain avant ça, pète un câble en voyant le Conseil. Naruto le sait fragile depuis la mort d'Itachi et il le poursuit. Sasuke ayant pété son câble comme dit plus haut, livre Naruto à Madara et au reste de l'Akatsuki au passage. Naruto ne voit plus aucune solution pour s'en sortir et appel Itachi à la rescousse. Super grand frère raisonne petit otouto. Au passage, s'il n'y était pas parvenu notre Teme serait mort. Bref, beaucoup de peur et de bobos plus tard, les voici de retour à Konoha.**

Sakura ne quitta pas la chambre de Naruto. Puisqu'elle ne savait pas où était Sasuke et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en savoir plus, elle préférait rester près du blond, passant ses journées dans un coin de la chambre à se gaver de livre sur les herbes médicinales et autres méthodes naturelle pour faire des médecines avec ce qu'elle aurait sous la main. Quand elle vit la main de Naruto qui bougea doucement, elle en pleura de joie, il grommela le nom de Sasuke et se rendormit pourtant juste après. Elle comprenait, elle savait. Sakura les connaissait assez pour accepter même si cela lui faisait mal. Elle se pencha à l'oreille du blond et murmura :

-Sasuke ne peut pas être là Naruto.

-…

-Il faut que tu guérisses plus vite. Il a besoin de toi.

Un soupir lui répondit et elle lui serra la main en restant près de lui pour lui éponger la sueur de la mauvaise fièvre qu'il avait à cause de ses blessures. La sienne se resserra sur elle, tendrement, pourtant il semblait perdu comme en attendant une plus grande. Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je te laisse juste un instant…juste un petit instant.

Sakura sortie, attrapant au passage Konohamaru qui venait en visite voir Naruto. Elle lui demanda de ne pas le quitter des yeux à quoi il répondit qu'il le défendrait au péril de sa vie. Elle partie de l'hôpital, sachant très bien où aller. Konohamaru entra dans la chambre de celui qu'il aimait comme un frère et resta à ses coté, se mettant petit à petit à se livrer comme si l'autre l'écoutait attentivement, lui racontant sa vie depuis son départ. Au fond de lui, Naruto dormait près de Kyubi, tout ce qu'il entendait était des bruits un peu confus, par moment il entendait des phrases mais il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Il ouvrit un œil, comprenant où il était. Ce n'était autre que l'antre de Kyubi.

-Tu as…tué…tout le monde ?

_-Non._

-Nous sommes…morts ?

_-Non._

-On va mourir ?

_-Non. _

-Que c'est-il…que c'est-il passé ?

_-Sasuke t'as ramené avant que l'extraction ne réussisse. J'ai pu revenir aussi. Seulement j'ai du prendre le contrôle car tu n'aurais jamais pu nous défendre…et j'ai presque réussi à sortir entièrement mais il y a eu un blocage._

-…

_-Un Uchiha m'a encore dépassé._

-Où…est Sasuke ?

_-Aucune idée Naruto. Tu devrais te reposer…et on ira le tuer. Tu veux le tuer pour ce qu'il nous a fait, n'est ce pas ?_

-…

_-Naruto !_

Mais le blond n'entendait plus rien, il glissait à nouveau dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Sakura était revenue, amenant dans son sillage Ino et même Hinata. Elles se placèrent autour du blond, déterminées à faire ce que Sakura était venu leur demander de faire. Hinata osait à peine le toucher, Ino se concentrait au maximum, ne voulant pas faire moins bien que Sakura même si celle-ci prenait moins de pauses que les deux filles. A trois elles essayaient de le guérir complètement, y passant des heures et des heures, malaxant leurs chakra tel que la rosée leur avait dis de le faire. Tsunade venait par moment, en fait elle venait tout les jours mais très tard. Elle ne s'opposa pas à ce qu'elles faisaient, restant à l'écart pour ne pas se faire voir. Son élève était douée et très courageuse. Ce dont elle se doutait, était de ce qui allait se passer au réveil de Naruto. Habituellement elle finissait sa soirée en descendant dans les entrailles de Konoha. Là, elle passait plusieurs portes de sécurité, plusieurs gardes puis se plantait devant une geôle éclairée par quelques bougies mais où le noir régnait. Sasuke était là, il ne bougeait pas où à peine, affalé contre un mur, enchaîné, elle avait l'impression qu'il se laissait mourir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, le conseil en avait décidé ainsi et elle, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être pour ou contre. Car après tout, cet Uchiha était un danger à ne pas négliger, totalement instable psychologiquement. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, il tenait toujours le bandeau de Naruto dans sa main qu'il n'avait lâché depuis son retour et depuis qu'elle lui avait dis qu'il était mort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se sentait un peu lourd, mais il n'avait plus si mal. Il bougea doucement ses doigts, entendant au loin des sons indistincts, des sortes de rumeurs joyeuses qui le fit ouvrir doucement les yeux qu'il referma rapidement. Le soleil venait de l'aveugler, et Sakura ferma un peu le rideau, alors il recommença, devant lui il y avait plusieurs de ses amis. Lentement il les regarda un à un, cherchant à se situer, voyant des sourires, et des regards, voyant quelques signes. Sakura s'approcha de lui, larmes aux yeux et sourire éclatant, elle était en train de pousser sur le coté ses mèches qu'habituellement son bandeau caché. Encore un peu confus il tourna les yeux vers elle, attrapant du bout des doigts sa main.

-Tu es à l'hôpital Naruto. Tout va bien et tu sais, c'est ton…

-…où est Sasuke ? sa voix était horrible, basse trop grave et un peu rauque. C'était un mélange inquiétant, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

-Il…il est à coté…Dans la chambre d'à coté, repose toi ok ? on va t'amener à manger…je…oh je suis si contente que tu te sois réveillé aujourd'hui.

-…

-Tu sais, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

-…

-Euh…euh… Sakura était un peu perdu, le blond ne semblait pas réagir, l'air un peu hagard.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!

Ino était venu à sa rescousse, hurlant à son oreille à la rendre sourde, les autres suivirent eux aussi pour le lui dire, mais Naruto n'eut qu'un vague sourire. Il était lent, tout lui semblait irréel. Sakura se pencha sur lui, inquiète de le voir si peu énergique. Elle palpa un peu là où les blessures avaient été les plus imposantes et finit par lui mettre ses mains sur les joues pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'il cherchait toujours dans la pièce la présence de l'Uchiha.

-Naruto…tout va bien ?

-…

-Naruto ? s'il te plaît, réponds…tu as mal quelque part ? j'aurais oublié un endroit ? je…je…Naruto…

-Où est Sasuke ?

-…

-Je sais que…que je l'ai blessé Sakura, alors…dis-moi s'il te plaît. Il…je ne l'ai pas tué hein ?

-Non, il n'est pas mort. Pas que je sache.

-Quoi ?

Naruto venait de se raidir, elle venait de commettre un impair en disant cela de cette manière. Cela sous-entendait que le brun était sans aucun doute en danger, et Naruto enleva ses draps de sur lui, forçant ses jambes ankylosées à bouger. Il grimaça en se levant, titubant un peu et retombant finalement assis sur le lit, encore bien trop faible et totalement affamé. Ino lui donna de quoi boire, et il vida la bouteille pratiquement d'un trait alors que Sakura continua :

-Tu es HS depuis une semaine Naruto, tu as guéris plus vite parce que Hinata et Ino m'ont aidé à le faire. Tu ne devrais pas encore être capable de bouger et…Et il faut que tu reprennes des forces si tu veux l'aider, tu ne peux rien faire comme ça, c'est pour ça que je te dis de rester alité et…

-Parce que tu pourrais toi ? tu pourrais le faire en sachant qu'il a des problèmes ? tu ne ferais pas en sorte de pouvoir l'aider ???

-Naruto !! Sakura a fait son possible !!! elle a cherché où il était et n'a pas trouvé et elle t'a soigné pendant des heures à s'en rendre elle-même malade !!! alors ne lui parle pas comme ça !!!! Ino venait de se mettre entre lui et son amie, le fusillant du regard.

-…désolé Sakura…c'est juste…

-Tu n'as pas assez de force Naruto, Kyubi t'as épuisé. Même si tu te lèves maintenant, tu ne pourras rien faire. Repose-toi, et ensuite on ira ensemble le trouver d'accord ? la situation ne pourra qu'empirer si tu y vas maintenant.

-…Une semaine tu as dis ?

-Oui.

-…c'est mauvais.

-Hein ? pour Sasuke ?

-Ont-ils attaqués de nouveau ?

-Non Naruto, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte où Sasuke t'avait amené, mais peut être les as tu blessés.

-…ils doivent récupérer, comme pour Gaara…et puisqu'ils ont du prendre la vie à d'autres Jinchuuriki, alors ils doivent être pratiquement épuisé. Il faut qu'on les prenne à revers maintenant…il faut que Sasuke…

-Pourquoi fais tu confiance à ce point à ce traître Naruto ?

-Pourquoi Neji ? haha, parce que Sasuke…a juste besoin qu'on le comprenne…et moi, je le comprends parfaitement.

-Au point d'accepter de mourir s'il le désirait ?

-Non, au point de le soutenir et de l'aider à voir de nouveau le chemin qu'il a perdu de vue. Si tu avais eu sa vie, tu serais déjà mort…moi-même je serais sans doute devenu comme lui…c'est notre environnement qui nous apprends à être ce que l'on est, et il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que celui là…je vais juste lui montrer qu'il y a un nouveau chemin et qu'il doit l'emprunter.

-Naruto je…

-T'inquiètes pas Sakura…Sasuke va revenir. Je vais aller le chercher, même si c'est en enfer…tu sais où il serait ?

-…Godaime m'a dis que c'était le conseil qui avait décidé…

-Le conseil hein…cette bande de vieux croulant préhistorique…

Naruto ferma les yeux, se mettant à respirer calmement et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était aussi déterminé qu'à son habitude. Une flamme dansait dans ses yeux et il fixa Sakura, un étrange sourire aux lèvres marquant le fait qu'il s'était décidé à faire quelque chose de précis. Ses amis le savaient très bien, juste l'un d'eux continuait d'être surpris. Saï qui était là depuis le début, amené par Ino et Sakura qui essayait de l'intégrer par moment, ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, quelqu'un qui venait d'essayer de vous tuer ne méritait pas votre soutien. Naruto était illogique et si ce n'était pas de la naïveté, alors c'était de la pure connerie. Il avait envi de dire quelque chose, mais Ino s'appuya contre lui, et il essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait. Naruto reprit :

-Ok, j'ai juste besoin…

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Naruto ?! dis-moi !

-…j'ai besoin de bouffer un truc, après je pourrais m'y mettre.

-T'y mettre ?

-Ouais Kiba, m'y mettre…

-A quoi ?

-Ahahaha, à foutre le bordel et à révolutionner ce foutu monde.

-… tout le groupe le regardait avec plus ou moins de surprise dans les yeux.

-Besoin d'aide Naruto ? Néji avait parlé au nom de tous, le regardant tranquillement, un rictus amusé se dessinant sur sa face poupine.

-Haha, ouais sans doute quand j'irais botter le cul de l'Akatsuki les gars. Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, je m'en chargerai personnellement, je vous demanderai juste de me faire confiance et de ne pas agir si jamais on vous ordonnait de le faire.

-…tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

-Oh oui. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, dans cette pièce, je ne pourrais rien faire. Merci Hinata.

Naruto vida d'un trait le verre de jus qu'elle venait de lui tendre plein, ensuite il se remit debout à l'aide de Kiba et il lui demanda de l'amener sur les toits. Celui-ci le regarda un peu bête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire, Lee passa de l'autre coté et passa son bras autour des hanches de Naruto.

-ON Y VA !!!

Naruto eut un petit rire, et s'accrocha un peu mieux à eux, ils l'aidèrent à monter. Là haut, il prit place près des draps de lit qui séchaient au soleil, paisiblement, comme tout le reste du village qu'il pouvait voir. Il y avait tant de bonté dans son regard que les autres cherchèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder de cette manière, mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Il n'y avait que le village là. Naruto se sentait juste bien ici. Sakura arriva et lui mit un plateau sur les genoux. Il mit un peu de temps à arriver à attraper et utiliser ses baguettes, mais il le fit sans se plaindre, mangeant un peu vite et se faisant disputer par Sakura. Quand il eut finit son repas, il regarda une dernière fois le village, puis il ferma les yeux.

-Ne me bougez pas, ne me parlez pas. J'ai besoin de calme.

-Tu vas faire quoi Naruto ?

-Haha, leur montrer que le zéro n'est plus.

Le sourire qu'il avait était carnassier, et personne n'ajouta rien. Les garçons étaient impatient de voir ce qu'il allait faire, et les filles ne disaient rien, n'osant pas le déconcentrer en parlant. Sakura le fixait avec inquiétude, Ino ne comprenait rien et Hinata ne cessait de le boire des yeux. Naruto ne bougeait pas, le vent jouait calmement dans ses cheveux, le soleil le baignait de lumière, mais il restait immobile complètement. Son existence s'effaçait et pourtant ils sentaient quelque chose de doux et de chaud autour de lui. Naruto avait une douce aura qui l'entourait, c'était captivant et même un peu effrayant. Ils virent apparaître autour des yeux du blond une sorte de maquillage, et il entrouvrit les yeux, révélant des pupilles faisant plus grenouille que renard, d'ailleurs, elles étaient jaunes. Il resta un petit peu comme ça avant de les refermer, un calme étrange s'empara de l'atmosphère, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quel que fut le bruit qui aurait pu le tirer de sa concentration. Il resta comme ça un bon moment, puis la sensation qui les avait mis à l'aise diminua pour stopper totalement quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient de nouveau normaux. La lueur qui y baignait renforça cette idée que quelque chose d'important c'était passé.

-Ok, c'est suffisant pour le moment.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ? oh, merci de pas m'avoir dérangé, ça aurait pu mal tourné.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais de si passionnant ? à part être immobile ?

-J'ai refais le plein d'énergie Ino, rien de plus. bon, maintenant je vais me rafraîchir un coup et ensuite, je vais chercher Sasuke. Haha, priez pour qu'ils ne lui aient rien fait.

-Tu leur feras quoi sinon ?

-…tu sais très bien que je ne réfléchis jamais aussi loin Sakura hahaha.

Mais tous savaient qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il se leva, s'étirant avec plaisir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, puis il prit son élan et sauta du toit, rebondissant ici et là pour toucher le sol. Là il se mit à courir, bras en arrière, fendant le vent aussi rapidement qu'un aigle. Ils le suivirent, cherchant à courir aussi vite que lui, voyant qu'il n'avait vraiment plus besoin d'eux pour se déplacer. Saï se disait qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne son leader de ce qui était en train de se tramer. Il ne trouvait pas le temps de le faire, près de lui il y avait toujours quelqu'un comme pour le surveiller, et il ne doutait pas que la Godaime ait demandé à ce que ce fut le cas.

-Naruto ! Ralentit ! On arrive pas à te suivre !!! Sakura poussa un peu plus, cherchant à le rattraper encore, voyant que certains avaient du mal.

-Accélérez, c'est tout !!!

-Naruto !!! De mauvaise grâce il perdit un peu de vitesse.

-Que comptes-tu faires.

-Je vais chez moi…je me prépare à toute éventualité et je vais le chercher.

-Huhu.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Neji ?

-Non pas du tout. L'un des trucs plaisant avec toi, c'est que tout à l'air toujours simple.

-Un truc ne devient compliqué que si on le pense l'être.

Naruto stoppa d'un coup, se réceptionnant sur son balcon avant d'y entrer et de refermer derrière lui. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il ne voulait pas que le brun reste un instant de plus dans les pattes de gens qui ne l'aimait pas et le lui ferait sentir. Naruto, parti se préparer, terminant en cherchant son bandeau qu'il ne trouva nulle part. Se souvenant qu'il l'avait eu sur lui lorsque Sasuke l'avait embarqué, il en conclut qu'il avait du le perdre là bas. Il ressortit de chez lui et trouva tout ses amis là, à discuter.

-Je vous demanderai de ne rien faire, je n'ai pas envi que vous ayez des problèmes.

-C'est bien toi qui maintien toujours que pour tes amis, tu te foutrais dans la merde jusqu'au cou non Naruto ?

-Ouais…seulement, ça concerne des strates supérieures, et si ça se passe mal, je ne veux pas que vous soyez là.

-Des clous Naruto. Kiba venait de croiser les bras, devenant plus imposant.

-Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider à le chercher alors que vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Parce qu'on a vu comment il a traité avec toi quand tu étais Kyubi. Nous on n'aurait pu que te tuer. Sakura avait dis ce qu'elle pensait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait si peur qu'il la rejette et n'est pas besoin d'elle.

-…

-Et puis pour que tu puisses lui pardonner de t'avoir livré comme ça, c'est que tu dois en savoir beaucoup plus que nous, en particulier si tu oses tenir tête au village de cette manière alors que ça peut compromettre d'atteindre ton rêve. Shikamaru venait d'arriver avec Choji, étant partis en prenant son temps de l'hôpital.

-…être Hokage hein…avant ça, il faut que je puisse sauver mes amis, c'est ma priorité. Peut importe si je ne peux pas l'être après, j'aurais la conscience tranquille.

-Tu ne pas toujours sauver tout le monde Naruto.

-…mais j'essayerai toujours. Ne tentez rien et ne m'arrêtez pas.

-Tant que ça ne mets pas le village en danger, j'écouterai ces mots. Shino venait de parler calmement, Kiba à coté de lui hochait la tête, approuvant.

-Alors…moi aussi et toi Neji ? Lee regardait son coéquipier avec gravité.

-…on verra.

-Galère les mecs, vous vous foutez dans un merdier pas possible…z'êtes chiant. Mais Shikamaru et Choji ne refusèrent pas de le suivre pour autant.

-Et moi je m'occupe de Sakura !!! qu'elle te traîne pas dans les pattes, OH ! et puis d'Hinata aussi, elle pourrait s'évanouir. Tu vas m'aidés Ten-Ten hein ? La Hyuga prit quelques couleurs aux joues alors que Tenten détourna la tête en regardant en l'air, l'air blasée.

-Ok les gars…c'est sympa tout ça. Parce que vous voyez, je vais passer pour un traître et la situation risque de s'empirer rapidement si on ne m'écoute pas. Restez donc à l'écart pour le moment et…

-On viendra si on pense que t'as besoin d'aide Naruto !!! celui-ci fit un sourire à Lee qui posait devant lui.

-Et lorsque je l'aurais récupérer, suivant la situation, on ira peut être de suite après l'Akatsuki. C'est là que j'aurais besoin de vous…mais je vous préviens ils sont puissants.

-Pfff hahaha et nous nous sommes faibles Naruto hahahaha. Kiba se fendait la poire tout seul et les autres ricanèrent à leur tour faisant plier Naruto qui les suivit dans cet éclat, mais pas longtemps, reprenant son sérieux peu après.

-Vous ferez attention, je n'ai pas envi d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience.

-Naruto.

-Ouais Shika ?

-Tu vas vraiment t'en prendre à eux ?

-Précise.

-Le conseil

-…ouais.

-…

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils ont fait à Sasuke, ni ce qu'ils m'ont fait et…

-Ils ont maintenus la paix jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Naruto lui ficha ses yeux droit dans les siens, jamais Shikamaru n'avait vu le blond le regarder comme ça.

-Ouais, mais il y avait d'autres solutions que celles prises, j'en suis convaincu. Mon père en aurait trouvé d'autres, il avait sûrement du en trouver d'autres, et ils auraient du les suivre.

-Hein ? ton père ? Sakura avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

-S'ils avaient vraiment pensé au village, ils n'auraient pas permis autant de choses qu'il y a eu, ils n'auraient pas privilégiés une famille contre une autre. Ils auraient du être équitable et tenter de comprendre le monde d'aujourd'hui au lieu de s'éterniser sur des querelles aussi séniles qu'eux.

-…

Le silence s'était imposé, et Naruto regardait en direction de la falaise aux portraits, une flamme brillait dans ses yeux, et ils n'avaient aucun doute qu'il mènerait tout ça à bon port. Lui qui avait toujours eu du mal à convaincre et à prendre la tête d'une équipe sans la mener au désastre, avait en ce moment une aura qui aurait convaincu n'importe qui. Sakura s'avança, se plantant juste à coté de lui sur le rebord métallique du balcon.

-T'auras intérêt d'assurer nos arrières quand tu seras devenu le Rokudaime baka.

-Hahaha, ça marche Sakura !!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade venait d'apprendre que Naruto avait disparu de l'hôpital et elle savait qu'il arriverait d'un instant à l'autre. Elle regardait depuis sa fenêtre et le vit arriver, suivit de ses amis. Pourtant lui seul entra dans le bureau. Il avait frappé, attendu qu'elle lui dise d'entrer, et maintenant il la fixait de son regard clair et pénétrant. Sakura, Ino et Hinata avaient fait un boulot remarquable, elle le regarda se planter devant son bureau et elle fit signe à Shizune de sortir. Celle-ci ne voulut pas, mais Tsunade le lui ordonna.

-Rétablis Naruto ?

-Bien sur, j'allais pas crever pour si peu.

-Pfff, jusqu'au jour où tu ne pourras plus le dire.

-Alors je l'écrirai, c'est simple.

-Très spirituel. Pourquoi es-tu ici et pas à l'hôpital ?

-Où est Sasuke ?

-Sasuke, Sasuke, toujours se sempiternel Sasuke.

-Je péterais toute les cellules que je trouverai si vous me dites pas où.

-…que vas-tu faire ensuite ?

-Pas besoin de vous inquiéter Baa-chan, je ne ferais jamais rien contre le village.

-Hm.

-…

-Ne me fais jamais regretter. Tsunade pointa sa poitrine où le collier était visible.

-Héhéhé…dès fois j'aimerai connaître le futur pour ne pas avoir à prendre des décisions qui…

-Alors ça ne servirait à rien de vivre Baa-chan.

-…

-Un monde dont l'on sait tout serait juste chiant à crever.

Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire, ce gamin arrivait toujours à la surprendre. Elle prit un parchemin sur la table qu'elle avait préparé et le lui balança dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant un plan menant jusqu'au brun, ainsi que le nombre de gardes qui venaient de la racine et qui étaient en poste pour le garder au nom du conseil qui avait préféré cela pour ne pas laisser trop de marge à la Cinquième.

-Et ni vu ni connu, je ne suis au courant de rien.

-Pourquoi ? je suis venu ici moi ?

-Baka.

-Hahaha.

Naruto s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Il prit son masque d'anbu qu'il avait mis dans ses affaires en partant de chez lui et le plaça sur sa face, passant ainsi plus incognito. Il se mit à descendre jusqu'à l'endroit indiquer, et fit face à la première porte. Les gardes et lui se dévisagèrent, il ne bougea pas, les inquiétant vraiment. Ils se mirent sur son passage, près à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais il ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer avant de se débarrasser d'eux en accélérant d'un coup et en les frappant en plein ventre, détruisant la porte d'un simple coup de pied. Pour arriver jusqu'à Sasuke, il y avait cinq portes et une dizaine d'anbu spéciaux voir même peu être plus. Naruto continua d'avancer, peu avare sur les coups, frappant au plus précis, voyant que le niveau ne cessait de monter. Il en eut marre. La troisième porte vit venir à elle un quatre queues assez énervé d'avoir était stoppé. Les trois gardes virent le jeune homme qui venait de briser la porte d'un coup de pied et qui courait courber comme un animal, ses queues dansant autour de lui, entrant en résonnance avec son masque qui en chemin termina de se briser en deux et révéla deux yeux vermeils porteur d'une colère sans nom. Ils comprirent qui était devant lui.

Sasuke avait mal partout. La machine qui était collée à lui, lui mangeait tout son chakra et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Son esprit avait beau vagabonder, son corps était comme un légume, si on ne venait pas prendre soin de lui, alors il ne pouvait rien faire. La fièvre qu'il portait n'arrangeait rien, son bras lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentait une chaleur désagréable au niveau des blessures que Sakura n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de guérir. Il avait si soif, tellement faim, et ceux qui viendraient lui donner à peine de quoi subsister ne seraient là que dans des heures et encore, si aujourd'hui ils ne l'oubliaient pas. Un rire sans joie s'éleva de lui, sans doute avait-il pensé le tuer à petit feu de cette manière. Il leva ses yeux vers la sortie, jurant intérieurement en voyant qu'il voyait trouble de l'œil droit, mais cela ne dura qu'à peine une seconde, et il le mit sur le compte de sa fièvre. Sasuke posa la tête sur le rebord en pierre près de lui, rêvant de sortir par cette porte qui explosa devant lui et s'écrasa sur la paroi lui faisant face. Sasuke se mit à tousser à cause de la poussière qui venait de s'élever, mais il n'y pensa même plus lorsqu'il vit ce qui entra.

Naruto venait de monter sur un pan de mur écroulé, aux aguets il regardait sans merci l'homme qui était en train de se dresser face à lui. Sasuke put entendre un grognement sinistre à l'encontre de cet homme qui attrapa son arme en tremblant, il savait, du moins il sentait, que face à lui était le Kyubi. Pourtant il attaqua, et Naruto fit simple. L'une de ses queues était passée sous terre, ressortant derrière l'homme et l'entourant fermement avant de le secouer puis de l'envoyer voler à travers le trou béant dans le mur. Naruto se tourna vers ce trou, ouvrant la gueule démesurément et laissant un grognement animal sortir du plus profond de lui. Ça ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici, Kyubi lui donnait un avantage même s'ils l'avaient eu par moment de part leurs expériences.

En le voyant, Sasuke s'était senti mieux. Au moins Naruto était encore vivant, et il ne put que se sentir soulager de voir qu'on lui avait menti. Le blond venait de se tourner vers lui et son regard inquiétant le devint encore plus, il descendit de son promontoire, Sasuke pouvant voir l'une de ses queues bouger aussi vite qu'un serpent pour donner un coup à un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la place, il l'évita mais se prit à la place un coup de griffe qui ne laissa derrière lui que le cri du malheureux qui venait de se le prendre en pleine tête et de rebrousser chemin en pissant du sang par petites gerbes et coulis abondant peu ragoûtant. Naruto continua sa route, détruisant les barreaux d'un revers de queue pour ne s'arrêter que devant lui. Il se mit sur ses talons et le fixait sans rien dire, alors Sasuke releva la tête, cherchant à la garder droite. Une gifle résonna et il sentit une douleur prenante sur sa joue qui le chauffait. C'était bien la réalité.

-La prochaine fois que tu me trahis Sasuke, ce ne sera pas qu'une simple baffe, je mettrais fin à ta vie de mes mains tu entends ? je te briserai.

-…

-Je veux bien comprendre ta douleur et le fait que tu sois perdu, mais je t'ai déjà dis de me faire confiance. Bon, je vais te sortir d'ici, et qu'ils la ramènent pas où je les brise ces con !

Naruto arracha les liens qui le maintenaient au mur, détruisant la machine qui lui pompait son chakra. Enfin il se sentait mieux, il sentait l'énergie qui circulait de nouveau en lui, c'était si bon. Naruto passa son bras autour de lui, l'aidant à se relever alors qu'il était en train de lui sourire.

-Je vais te ramener à la maison, Sakura va t'aider à te reprendre vite fait, et après on va aller éclater de l'Akatsuki à grand renfort de claque, ça te tente ? Sasuke hocha juste la tête et cela fit rire son acolyte. Ouais moi aussi. Ils n'auraient jamais du provoquer les deux ninjas les plus forts de tout Konoha. Fais gaffe, glisse pas, j'ai pété un tuyau par là bas je crois.

Sasuke le sentit resserrer sa prise. Le blond était de nouveau calme et la présence de Kyubi semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve. Il lui souriait tendrement, ses yeux aussi doux que devait être un nuage cotonneux. Sasuke sentait son cœur qui battait plus fort, il sentait son sang qui bouillait. Même dans cet état il l'aimait. Naruto le souleva un peu plus, l'aidant à passer un niveau où il y avait de l'eau. Sasuke pouvait voir les dégâts, vraiment, il ne l'avait pas fait dans la dentelle pour venir le chercher.

-…Naruto…sa voix était si basse, pourtant le blond ne lui répondit pas gentiment, étant même plutôt rude.

-Quoi ?!

-Comment…tu peux…faire ça ?

-Ne ?

-Comment…tu peux me…keeuf…me pardonner à chaque…fois ? j't'ai fais…mal et j'ai failli…te…keuuf...tuer…

-…

-Te…tuer…

Sasuke venait de resserrer le poing qui se tenait à lui, serrant les dents pour retenir ses larmes, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Naruto qui s'était arrêté, le soutint un peu mieux et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant comme pour réconforter un enfant sur le front. Cela le calma quelque peux, c'était comme avant, comme son frère faisait ou parfois même sa mère. Il aimait se contact. Seulement ça changea un peu, le surprenant même. Naruto venait de lécher une de ses larmes et en voyant qu'il ne réagissait plus, croyant qu'il allait mieux, Naruto avança de nouveau, le soutenant toujours.

-Je suis…désolé. Sasuke reprenait son souffle, il avait beaucoup trop mal au bras.

-Je sais.

-Merci.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, t'en aurais fait autant, je le sais et puis je sais aussi que tu souffres et que ça partira sans doute jamais.

Il l'aimait. C'en était sur, ça ne pouvait être autrement, il l'aimait. Naruto n'avait pas vécu la même douleur que lui mais il savait cependant ce que c'était que de ne plus rien avoir. Surtout, il ne l'abandonnait jamais malgré ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, Sasuke était sur qu'il ne pouvait avoir meilleur ami, meilleur frère, cela même s'il désirait l'avoir à un autre niveau. Il tourna les yeux vers lui, le voyant appréhender le terrain et il vit par terre le masque du blond en piteux état. Ce masque était ce qui faisait de lui un ninja spécial pour ce village, et il avait même abandonné ça pour lui, quitte à ce le mettre à dos, juste pour lui, juste pour le sauver. Peut être que Naruto ne l'aimais pas comme lui, ou peut être ne le savait-il pas encore, mais quel que fut cet amour, Sasuke ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais.

-Naruto…

-Hm ? attention, lève le pied ou tu vas trébucher, y'a un…

-Je t'aime…toujours. Naruto s'était arrêté, le regard rond deux secondes avant de lui sourire gentiment.

-…je…

-JINCHUURIKI !!!

Face à eux était le conseil, entouré d'une armée d'anbu spéciaux. Les deux vieillards le regardaient avec colère et dédain auquel il répondit très bien. La tension était en train de monter, ils lui bouchaient la seule voie de sortie qu'il connaissait. Ça lui déplut énormément, Sasuke n'était pas un danger, ou disant plutôt qu'il était sur qu'il n'en serait plus un. Et lui-même n'en serait jamais un pour le village, plutôt mourir que ça. La femme s'avança, le dévisageant presque avec dégoût, comme s'il était le plus grand imbécile que la Terre aie put porter jusqu'à ce jour.

-Laisse l'Uchiha et sors d'ici, ou tu finiras toi aussi en cellule avec lui !

-Non.

-Un traître ne…

-LA FERME !!!

-Comment oses-tu Jinchuuriki ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Gar…

-Je suis Naruto UZUMAKI !!!!! et vous le savez très bien. Ça voix s'était faite mortelle. Je suis le fils du quatrième, de celui qui vous a tous sauvé !!! si vous ne m'aimiez pas pour moi, je ne verrais aucun problème à votre haine ! mais vous me détestez pour Kyubi !!! JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE A L'AVOIR EN MOI !!!! vous êtes injuste !!! INJUSTE !!!! ET VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE M'APPELER DE LA SORTE !!!!

-Comment ose-t-il !

-Et maintenant poussez vous de mon chemin ou je vous éclate pour de bon !!!

-Nous ne traitons pas ton cas mais celui de Sasuke Uchiha !

-C'est pareil ! vous ne croyez pas en lui, vous aviez peur des Uchiha pour ce qu'ils pouvaient faire !!! je sais l'histoire ! on me l'a raconté. A la place du Shodaime j'aurais partagé mon siège vu que je n'étais pas seul à avoir construit ce village ! mais il a fallu que des imbéciles de votre genre le conseillent du contraire, se faisant de son ami son pire ennemi !

-Tu ne sais rien de l'Histoire, tu n'as que des présomptions sur des faits de…

-QU'IMPORTE !!!! plus je vous écoute et plus j'ai l'impression que vous êtes des monstres !!!! pas la peine de me regarder comme ça vieille peau ! vous n'avez jamais ressentie des choses ? peine, douleur, joie ? ça vous dis quelques choses ? oui ça existe encore, vous avez par réussi à annihiler ça dans ce village !!! Comment vous auriez vécu à sa place ? comment auriez vous réagi en apprenant que votre frère tue tout votre clan et vous laisse vivant pour des conneries ? et que vous appreniez plus tard qu'il y a été obligé ? comment auriez vous digérer que des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes soient mortes juste parce qu'on avait peur d'elles et que deux personnes ont jugées qu'il fallait les tuer ?

-Et qu'aurais-tu fais à notre place ! il fallait que l'on préserve Konoha et la paix de notre monde ! si l'on était affaiblis, la guerre serait revenu pour conquérir notre pays et…

-FOUTAISES !!! FOUTAISES QUE TOUT CELA !!! à l'attaque d'Orochimaru on a été affaiblis ! ils nous auraient attaqués s'ils avaient voulu la guerre !!! RIEN NE PEUT EMPECHER UNE GUERRE D'ECLATER SI DES GENS L'ONT DECIDES !!!

-La peur le peu !!! et tu ne sais pas de quoi étaient capable les Uchiha !!!

-Comment voulez faire de ce village une unité si vous ne croyez même pas les membres qui l'en composent !!!! à votre place j'aurais invoqué une réunion et j'aurais joué cartes sur table !!!!

-Si tu continues Naruto Uzumaki…nous te mettrons sur la liste de…

-FOUTEZ-Y-MOI !!!! je briserais toutes ces conneries !!! et maintenant, DEGAGEZ DU PASSAGE !!!!!

-Tcchhh, comme ton père ! incontrôlable et borné ! ils nous auraient tués avant de prendre la tête du village !!!

-Je ne plierais pas, vous êtes plongés dans un monde que vous ne comprenez plus et que vous ne pouvez plus diriger si vous n'écoutez pas ceux qui y vivent et y souffrent !!! ce n'est pas depuis des tours que l'on peut comprendre comment vivent les gens d'en dehors !!! BANDE D'ABRUTI FINI !!!! DEGAGEZ J'AI DIS !!!!

Sasuke sentit cette aura désagréable, il vit le chakra rouge qui commençait à sortir. Il fallait le calmer, surtout que Naruto ne s'en prenne pas au conseil car il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Sasuke devait le sauver, quitte à s'oublier lui-même, comme l'avait dis et fais son frère. Il se redressa, soufflant sous l'effort, mais Naruto se clona avant qu'il n'eut pu agir, et l'armée blonde commença à avancer pour ouvrir le passage. Un brouhaha se fit entendre, et avant que la collision ne se fasse, ils disparurent dans d'innombrables poufs. Néji était là et venait de tous les éliminés avec l'aide de Lee.

-NEJI !! LEE !! POURQUOI VOUS…

-Naruto. Cela suffit. Tsunade venait d'apparaître, le souffle court.

-…Baa-chan…je vais aller exterminer l'Akatsuki AVEC Sasuke. Peu m'importe ce que me diront ces vieux fous, je n'écouterais pas. Et lorsque je deviendrai Hokage, je les virerais de leur place !

-Parce que tu crois pouvoir devenir Hokage sans notre avis peut être !!!

-Attendez et voyez. Naruto avait grondé sa réponse, aussi déterminé qu'à son habitude.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie Tsunade ! tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ces deux là, ils font toujours ce qu'ils veulent et représente un danger pour le village !!! il faut les détruire !!! et le Jinchuuriki n'a aucun droit à prétendre à ton titre, tu le sais j'espère !!! ce ne serait que folie !!! Que ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi Hyuga !

-Naruto ne ferait jamais rien contre le village madame, même si je ne suis sur de rien pour Sasuke. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller contre son vœu si jamais il peut y répondre.

-Qu'est ce que…il monte Konoha contre nous ? l'héritier de l'un des plus grands clans !!! c'est intolérable !!! Danzo avait raison sur…

-Ecoutez, je les prends sous ma responsabilité !

-Quoi ?

-Je vous dis qu'ils sortiront d'ici, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous ou même Danzo. Ils sortiront, ils ont toute ma confiance !!

-Qu'elle imbécile tu es !! il a déjà failli l'amener à l'Akatsuki !! tu veux vraiment que la guerre reprenne !!!

-La guerre ne reprendra pas, je préserverai la paix, cela même si je dois mourir, même si je dois sacrifier ma vie.

-Que…

-Peu importe votre avis, tout ceux qui deviendront l'ennemi de Konoha sera mon ennemi. Je sauverai cette famille que j'ai décidé être mienne, cela même si de nombreuses personnes me déteste. Je prouverais à tout le monde que je ne suis pas un monstre et que je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je porte en moi. Jamais.

-…tu crois vraiment être capable de faire ça Jinchuuriki.

-JE NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA BORDEL !!!!! JE SUIS NARUTO UZUMAKI !!!!! FILS DU QUATRIEME HOKAGE ET FUTUR ROKUDAIME, FOUTEZ VOUS CA DANS LE CRÄNE VIEILLE CROUTE !!!!

-Comment…

-Comment je sais qui est mon père ? je n'ai pas passé ces dernières années à me promener en regardant le paysage, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

-…

-Parfois il faut savoir faire front et ne pas fuir devant les évènements qui surviennent. Si j'avais fait ça, je serais mort depuis longtemps…

-Et si tu continues ça sera le cas !

-Je ne ferais se plaisir ni à vous, ni à eux…je vous montrerai qu'il est temps de changer.

-…tu es fou…complètement fou…

-Mais il m'a moi derrière lui, je le soutiens parce que je crois en lui. Tsunade venait de leur assurer l'une de leur crainte du moment. Elle faisait confiance à un possédé.

-Pourquoi tu…

-Et la soke et la bunke le soutiendront aussi, n'est ce pas Hinata ?

-O..oui…

Naruto releva la tête vers l'arrière du groupe, Tsunade était à présent entourée d'autres ninjas, de tout son groupe d'amis pour être exact. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il avait peur pour eux, mais ils semblaient si déterminés à l'aider qu'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à les remercier, se sentant énormément fier d'avoir de tels amis aujourd'hui. Il ne voyait pas que derrière eux, une paire d'yeux ne le lâchait pas d'un poil. Saï écoutait attentivement.

-Je suis sur que moi je pourrais convaincre une partie de mon clan, surtout si Godaime sama est avec nous. Et toi Shino ?

-Les Aburame seront toujours sous les ordres de l'Hokage.

-Et je suppose que l'on pourra tous le faire plus où moins. Pfff, s'que c'est chiant tout ça. Par ailleurs, l'émissaire de Suna est revenu au village pour préparer les examens qui devraient avoir lieu bientôt. Et il s'avère que…

-Il s'avère que le Kazekage a été plus que clair, étant lui-même un ancien jinchuuriki, il comprend parfaitement Naruto comme ce dernier l'a comprit. Si vous le touchez, vous vous attaquerez indirectement à Suna.

-Quoi ?

-Galère, en gros, il menace de retirer toute…

-J'avais compris !!! tout cela n'est que pure folie !!! vous allez mener se village à sa perte et ce pays à sa ruine !!! nous allons retomber en guerre et…et…et…

Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme près d'elle, ne trouvant même plus ses mots. Sa coiffure tirée à quatre épingles était dérangée, sa face était rougie sous l'indignation et elle tremblait de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle savait pertinemment que Danzo n'aurait jamais assez d'anbu pour tenir tête à toute l'armée que Tsunade pouvait réunir d'un claquement de doigt, surtout que celle-ci se composerait des plus grandes familles et qu'elles seraient prêtes à lui donner leur vie. Le vieil homme passait deux doigts dans sa barbiche, en suivant l'écoulement d'un geste mécanique.

-On ne pourra rien si vous vous y mettez tous. Notre rôle est de conseiller et de voir au meilleur…parfois l'on ne peut rien si tout ne va pas comme il le faudrait. Cette phrase venait de tomber comme une sentence lourde de conséquence. Tu ressembles par moment à Itachi mon garçon…mais tu tiens beaucoup de ton père il est vrai. Je pense que l'on ne peut pas vous en empêcher.

-Tu es fou de les encourager ils…

-Faites en sorte de préserver ce que nous connaissons et…

-Oh que non !!! je ne préserverais pas ça du tout, vieille ride !!! je vais changer tout ça et le rendre bien plus meilleur que tout ça !!!

-Et…je vais l'aider…

-Sasuke ? Naruto se pencha un peu sur lui alors qu'il suait à grosses gouttes.

-Je vais…vous montrer…que les Uchiha…peuvent se racheter…

Ne se faisait entendre dans l'étroit boyau que les respirations et les rares mouvements occasionnés par les personnes présentes. L'eau qui sortait du tuyau coupé continuait d'inonder le sol, arrivant aux chevilles de ceux qui ne marchait pas dessus. Naruto ne cessait des les fixer, pas une seule fois la flamme dans ses yeux n'avait vacillée, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé qu'à lui.

-…vois-tu très chère ? le vieil homme avait murmuré à sa compagne.

-Quoi donc ? mais elle pensait savoir de quoi il voulait lui parler.

-Il porte l'esprit du Yondaime en lui. Ce gamin changera beaucoup de chose.

-Mais…

-Ecoute. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, on ne peut pas les arrêter et peut être que pour une fois c'est à nous d'écouter. Pourquoi autant de gens le soutiendraient s'il ne pouvait leur apporter ce qu'ils désirent ?

-…folie…folie…

-Les temps changent, nous voyons le monde mais n'y vivons plus…eux si…qu'en penses-tu ?

-…si cette guerre revient, je n'en serais pas responsable.

-Personne n'a dit que vous le seriez vieille pie.

-Naruto…Tsunade se prit le front dans la main, soupirant de le voir toujours si peu respectueux.

-De toute manière, une guerre est issue de plusieurs événements, là en conséquence, il y aura un peu de moi, un peu de Sasuke, mais aussi beaucoup d'Akatsuki et je pense d'autres tensions qui ont toujours couvés. Comme je l'ai si bien lu un jour, si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre…

-…

-Il n'y a pas moyen que je fuis, et s'il faut que combatte pour que d'autres continuent à vivre en paix, je le ferais.

-Tu vois n'est ce pas ?

-…oui. Je le vois clairement. Mais il est encore plus têtue que son père et accorde sa confiance à des traîtres…faites ce que vous voulez, agissez comme bon vous semble. Si on ne nous écoute plus, on ne sert plus à rien. Tsunade…j'espère que tu ne te tromperas pas comme ton grand père l'avait fait.

-Pas de raison que ça se fasse.

-Elle a raison, il n'aurait pas du écouter les mauvais conseils qu'on lui avait donné. Hein Sasuke ?

-…hn.

-Vous ne pouvez juger ce que vous n'avez vécu.

-Je vous retourne votre phrase, ça doit faire longtemps que vous êtes hors circuit vous aussi. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez vieille peau, mais j'ai un Uchiha à maintenir en vie à cause de vos conneries. Sakura !

-Il vaut mieux sortir d'ici Naruto, la salle va être inondée et l'environnement est…

-J'ai pigé. Sasuke, tu peux marcher ?

-…hn.

Naruto n'attendit aucun autre signal pour se mettre en marche, au rythme du brun il remontait à la surface, laissant deviner le désordre qu'il avait mis pour venir le chercher. La délégation du conseil qui était descendu là pour l'arrêter marcher à quelques pas devant eux, entourés de toute la garde de la racine. La marche fatigua vite Sasuke qui faisait de son mieux pour suivre, et il finit par s'évanouir sous l'effort. Naruto le prit sur son dos, et continua sa route, sous le regard un peu étonné du reste de la bande qui n'aurait jamais cru voir Sasuke dans cette position. Arrivé en dehors du quartier sécurisé, Naruto se reposa un instant, posant Sasuke au sol et laissant Sakura faire une rapide vérification.

-Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, son bras m'inquiète.

-Pour être gonflé comme ça, c'est qu'il est brisé ?

-Je crois bien, en plus ça à du s'infecter…oh mon dieu…cette blessure est horrible…

-Sakura, utilises mon labo pour lui, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans mon bureau. Vous autres, vous rentrez dans vos familles pour le moment. Quand le moment viendra de partir après l'Akatsuki, on vous rappellera…mais où est Shizune ! SHIZUNE !!!! ah Ton-ton !! va me trouver Shizune fissa !!! et vous, dites à vos familles de rester sur le qui-vive, je vais doubler les gardes autour du village et aux frontières, mais il se peut qu'ils passent.

-Oui Hokage sama.

Ayant tous répondus d'une même voix, ils la regardèrent partir, saluant par la suite Sakura et Naruto pour faire ce qui leur avait été demandé. Saï resta là planter deux secondes avant de s'effacer, tout cela l'intriguait énormément. Le blond reprit Sasuke sur son dos, suivant la rosée qui l'amena dans une grande pièce où trônaient quelques ustensiles de recherches, des tables et du matériel de médecine. Sakura lui demanda de le coucher sur une table et de le déshabiller suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse agir. Naruto s'arrêta en regardant le bandeau que Sasuke serrait toujours fermement, il essaya de le tirer de sa main mais n'y arriva pas.

-Laisse, ça ne me dérangera pas.

-Sur ?

-Ouais.

-T'as besoin de moi ?

-Pour le moment non, si c'est le cas, je t'appelle.

-Ok.

Naruto s'écarta donc, restant dans un coin et regardant son amie travailler. Elle avait fixé les brûlures que Kyubi lui avait laissé et qu'elle n'avait pas guéri la fois dernière, continuant par la blessure purulente qui s'était infectée dans la semaine. Finalement elle passa à son bras qu'elle avait fixé la dernière fois, mais que le manque de soin n'avait fait qu'empirer. Puis Sakura se rendit compte qu'il avait été rebrisé. Elle n'en toucha mot au blond qui aurait sans doute retourné ciel et terre pour savoir qui avait fait ça au brun afin de lui faire subir le même sort. Sakura s'attacha les cheveux, prépara Sasuke pour l'ouvrir et le brancha à une perfusion.

-Sakura, c'est moi ! Tsunade sama m'a dis que…

-Ah Shizune, justement j'allais te faire chercher. Son bras est en piteux état, il faut que je l'ouvre pour pouvoir le soigner au mieux mais j'aimerai avoir un second avis.

-Oui d'accord, elle m'a dis qu'il faudrait que je ramène surement une poche ou deux de sang au cas où et…

-Tu les as ?

-Oui.

-Mets-les au frais pour le moment et viens donc voir ça de plus près.

-Hmmm…tu l'as mis sous sédatifs au fait ?

-Pour le moment non. Naruto !

-Ouais ?

-C'est quoi ces tatouages là ?

-…il s'en sert pour y fourrer des shurikens et des fuma shurikens qu'il utilise dans les combats.

-Celui de ce poignet est abîmé…va falloir que je le retravaille. Bon, on va passer dans la pièce d'à coté et on s'y met non Shizune ?

-Hm, je pense aussi que c'est le mieux à faire.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Combien de temps il lui faudra pour se remettre de ça ?

-…

-Minimum trois semaines…je dirais même un mois. Pourquoi, tu penses à quoi ?

-…qu'on sera attaqué avant ça.

-…

-Fais ton maximum Sakura.

Elle hocha de la tête, disparaissant avec Sasuke et Shizune dans une petite pièce neutre. Naruto resta sur son siège, attendant, encore et encore. Quand il n'y arriva plus, il alla devant la fenêtre qui laissait voir l'intérieur et y trouva Sakura, recouverte d'un ensemble blanc tâché de sang et de Shizune qui était attentive à ce que la rosée faisait. Un drap blanc séparé Sasuke de son bras, et un tissu était imbibé de sang. Sakura ressortie une bonne heure plus tard, enlevant son cache nez et son bonnet, essuyant de sa manche la sueur qui perlait. Shizune passa près d'eux, se changeant rapidement pour partir après avoir poussé Sasuke dans une autre pièce par une porte à laquelle il ne pouvait accéder.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Il ne pourra pas sortir d'ici avant un jour ou deux, je dois continuer de l'observer.

-Ok.

-Ensuite il pourra rentrer, mais il faut qu'il soit dans un environnement saint.

-Ok.

-Tu vas pas me le demander ?

-…

-Haha, c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes plus. j'ai pu réparer tout ça, il faut pas qu'il le bouge pendant un moment. Chaque jour je viendrais y mettre mon grain de sel, il guérira plus vite que prévu…S'il supporte.

-Il supportera.

-Dis Naruto…vous avez vraiment besoin de moi ?

-Ben oui.

-… Sakura détourna les yeux, pas si sur que ça de ce qu'il lui avançait, mais Naruto en le voyant lui tapota le crâne maladroitement.

-Combien de fois on serait mort si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Tu sais Sakura, on est peut être tout les deux puissants, mais il suffirait qu'on soit blessés sérieusement et on mourrait. Toi, tu pourrais te soigner. D'un sens, tu es plus puissante que nous.

-Hahaha, flatteur !

-Hé non ! je le pense !!! Sakura lui offrit un petit clin d'œil.

-Je vais me reposer un peu, reste avec lui et je repasserais par la suite. Ah oui, il tient toujours ton bandeau frontal, on n'est pas arrivé à l'enlever de sa main. Ne le lui arrache pas, attends qu'il se réveille pour ça.

-Ok.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la petite pièce à coté de celle-ci, j'y dormirai.

-Merci Sakura. Et attends !

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer le voir ?

-Tu peux, mais pas par là, suis-moi.

Sakura le fit retourner dehors pour entrer dans une autre pièce où le brun n'était pas. Naruto regarda à peine la petite pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre, et suivit Sakura qui entra dans une pièce neutre où le blond sentit une sorte de pression après qu'elle eut appuyé sur un bouton, avant de passer dans une autre d'un blanc immaculé à devenir fou. Sasuke ne faisait que ressortir plus grâce à sa chevelure, seul élément noir dans la pièce.

-Tu ne sors pas, parce qu'il faut être saint pour venir ici. Si tu as faim, tu sors et tu m'attends pour revenir.

-S'il se réveille et qu'il a faim ?

-Tu ne lui donnes rien, tu viens me voir et je m'occuperai de ça. Tu ne le sors pas non plus. c'est pour sa santé, pigé ?

-Oui.

-Sasuke devrais ne plus être sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant d'ici une demi-heure, après il pourrait se réveiller mais je pense qu'à cause de sa fièvre, il dormira encore quelque heures avant que ce que je lui ai donné n'agisse. C'est que la dose que j'ai du lui injecter est plus faible pour ne pas aller contre d'autres trucs et…je vois que tu ne suis plus.

-Ben tu sais Sakura, moi tout ce qui est trop précis comme ça…

-Hahaha, t'as pas changé.

-La pièce n'est pas un peu froide ?

-C'est pour lui, je gère ne t'inquiètes pas ! la médecine c'est pour moi !! occupez vous du reste.

-Ok.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'au brun et sembla enfin soulagé en le voyant endormi paisiblement. La tension qu'elle avait jusque là déceler sur ses épaules s'envola et le blond passa sa main dans les cheveux corbeau, un sourire fin aux lèvres. Il se retourna vers elle, lui souriant franchement, la touchant droit au cœur. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir servie et qu'il l'en remerciait pleinement de cette manière. Sakura le laissa s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et sortie pour prendre le repos dont elle avait besoin. Naruto n'avait rien à faire, il s'ennuyait mais il ne voulait pas quitter son poste, désirant être là pour lorsque Sasuke se réveillerait. Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa glisser sur le coté du lit, tenant le poignet du brun dans sa main car ne pouvant prendre la sienne qui tenait toujours son bandeau, une fois les fesses à terre, et malgré le froid qu'il faisait, il s'endormit.

Sasuke ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal et lui tournait, il détesta le goût au fond de sa gorge, et il voyait un peu trouble. Son grognement ressembla plus à un geignement et alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre où il était, une silhouette s'éleva devant lui et se confirma en devenant plus nette. Naruto le regardait inquiet mais souriant, lui touchant le front et attendant qu'il réagisse à la question qui venait de lui être poser. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas compris et sa gorge lui faisait mal en plus quand il essayait d'émettre un son, il voulut parler mais grogna juste, cherchant quelque chose à boire, tournant les yeux dans tous les sens pour voir une pièce immaculée de blanc qui le rendait plus malade qu'autre chose.

-Sasuke.

-… il planta ses yeux dans les siens, attentif à ce qu'il dirait.

-On s'est occupé de toi, moi je t'ai ramené en liberté, Sakura s'est occupée des soins comme une pro ! mais évite de bouger ta main, ils l'ont recousu y'a pas longtemps et faudrait pas que la plaie se rouvre. On est obligé de te laisser ici pour que ça ne s'infecte pas comme tes autres blessures, faut que tu restes deux jours d'après Sakura. Il faut que j'aille la chercher pour lui dire que t'es de retour, y'a qu'elle qui peut te donner des trucs à bouffer et autre. Je te laisse deux minutes, ok ?

-Na…mais sa gorge le brûla, ça faisait tant de temps qu'il n'avait rien bu.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun rouvrit les yeux, voyant que Naruto était inquiet. Il leva la main, se rendant compte qu'il tenait son bandeau et le lui tendit. Naruto l'attrapa, mais Sasuke ne l'avait pas lâché, en profitant pour l'attirer à lui et poser leur bouche l'une contre l'autre en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Naruto avait l'air surpris, mais ne le fut pas longtemps, fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller, laissant son acolyte approfondir le baiser. En le rompant, Sasuke put voir le rouge que Naruto avait aux joues, avant qu'il ne laisse sa tête tomber à coté de la sienne. Le blond était bouillant, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur car leurs joues se touchaient et puis avant de se redresser, il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et même s'il voulut se relever plus vite, suspendit son geste, capturant ses lèvres à son tour. Contre elles, il murmura :

-Je reviens tout de suite.

-Hn.

Naruto sortit donc chercher Sakura qui dormait sur le lit de la pièce, tenant dans ses mains l'unique oreiller au lieu de dormir la tête dessus. Il s'abaissa à son niveau, touchant avec douceur son épaule pour la bouger un peu et en l'appelant doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grognant un peu et se redressant en voyant son ami près d'elle. Elle bailla et se frotta un œil, encore épuisée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Sasuke s'est réveillé. Il a faim.

-Déjà debout ?

-Ça fait six heures que je suis dedans.

Naruto venait de regarder l'horloge pour lui répondre, et elle s'appuya sur son épaule pour s'asseoir. Baillant une nouvelle fois, elle se leva, tournant dans la pièce en lui disant de ne pas bouger, puis elle lui fit signe de la suivre à nouveau dans la pièce.

-Salut Sasuke.

-Hnn…

-Pour ce qui est de te donner à boire, j'ai ça même si tu trouveras le goût bizarre, mais au moins c'est neutre. Par contre pour la bouffe, ça va être plus compliqué. Naruto, tu le relève un peu et tu fais gaffe à son bras, merci.

Sakura s'activait, allant vers une boite dans un coin de mur qui se révéla être une sorte de petit placard dont elle sortit des trucs et d'autres. Naruto n'y prêta pas attention, se penchant au dessus de Sasuke pour l'aider à se redresser. Sakura s'invita près d'eux, lui présentant de quoi boire.

-Oi Naruto, on en a parlé avec les autres toute à l'heure, pour ton annif on pensait faire une p'tite soirée.

-Tant que Sasuke ne sort pas d'ici, je reste là.

-Ok, mais après on le fera.

-Pas de problème. Ben t'as quoi Teme ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-J'avais oublié qu'on était en octobre.

-Normal, t'es un nombriliste actif.

-Hahaha !!! Naruto et Sakura venaient d'éclater de rire en cœur.

-Hmpf.

-Oh allez Teme, te vexe pas, je suis sur que tu es d'accord avec moi. Je te raconte pas la galère pour t'ouvrir les yeux, c'est aussi dur que d'ouvrir une huitre.

-Baka.

-Hahaha.

Ces trois là s'étaient retrouvés aussi facilement que s'il n'y avait jamais eu de tensions et de trahisons dans le groupe. Sasuke ne savait comment les remercier d'être toujours égaux à eux même face à lui, alors il les laissa le charrier sans trop se défendre, acceptant les critiques ironiques qui lui sautaient à la face. Après tout, il avait trahis, alors eux ils pouvaient bien se foutre un peu de sa gueule pour le lui faire payer. Sakura finit par s'en aller, et Naruto resta près de Sasuke même s'il avait une faim de loup et qu'il aurait aimé faire un tour à l'Ichiraku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_à suivre, et voilà, j'avais dis que naru était trop gentil non ?_

_semaine prochaine, ils sont ensemble (oui enfin) et y'aura même un lemon si je me trompe pas de chap._


	16. Chap16 : illusion de paix

**Youhou, prk je poste de sitot ? ben parske j'ai un exam de 9 h d'affilé yatta kel joie. et mon calvaire tombe le jour ou y'a du bonheur dan ma fic ? coincidence ? mdr bref, va y avoir des heureux je pense...bonne lecture

* * *

**

**A deux**

**Chap 16 : illusion de paix.**

**Résumé : étant nombriliste actif, Sasuke a mis quelques…du temps on va dire pour piger que la Terre ne tourne pas autour de sa personne uniquement. Bref, Sakura et Naruto lui pardonne d'être ce qu'il est doublé d'un Teme pâquerette kun.**

Trois jours. Sasuke n'attendit pas plus, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il chercha où était les deux autres, mais ils n'étaient pas dans la pièce. Il ne supportait plus cette pièce et surtout, il avait faim à en crever, bouffer des cachets ne lui étaient pas suffisant même s'ils répondaient à ses besoins nutritionnels. Sasuke se redressa, arracha sa perfusion et s'aida du mur pour se mettre debout, jurant sur ses membres qui tremblaient sous l'effort. A rester sans bouger comme ça, il allait finir par s'enraciner, alors c'est pour ça qu'il continua, soufflant, faisant des pauses, et forçant ses jambes à toujours aller plus loin. Arrivé à la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand, passant dans l'autre pièce où il remercia intérieurement Naruto de lui avoir expliqué à quoi elle servait, il l'avait en fait fait pour se plaindre, et Sasuke arriva ensuite là où Sakura dormait parfois. Entendant un froissement, il vit Naruto, assis sur la seule table de la pièce, pied sur la chaise, terminant d'avaler un ramen avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Naruto.

-NE ? le blond stoppa de manger en le regardant les yeux ronds. Mais…mais…Sasuke ! qu'est ce que tu fais là !!! tu dois pas sortir !! oh mon dieu Sakura va me tué ! j'allais arriver, je terminais juste de manger et…

-Fais-moi sortir d'ici. C'est moi qui suis en train de mourir là dedans. Sa bouffe me tue, c'est horrible c'est…

-Et encore, t'as rien bouffé qui puisse être à la base de la vraie nourriture.

-Hu ?

-Haha, ouais, j'ai eu l'honneur de goûter ce qu'elle a appelé de la nourriture. Jamais plus. Oh non, elle ne m'aura plus. Mais aaah c'est pas le plus important !! il faut que tu rentres, sinon, dehors ton bras va…

-Mon bras va très bien. Il suffit que j'évite de le bouger violemment pour la plaie, je ne sens pratiquement rien sinon.

Sasuke s'était approché de lui, oubliant sa douleur, et venait de virer la chaise pour prendre place entre ses jambes. Naruto avait repris quelques couleurs et il adorait ça. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comment avait-il pu le livrer à Madara. Sasuke se haïssait, mais il espérait que le blond arriverait à inverser cela. Sa main toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, il le touchait doucement, ne cessant de se dire qu'il était pitoyable et débile alors que Naruto le regardait toujours de ce même regard empli de confiance. Il ne pourrait plus le trahir. Sasuke se pencha sur lui, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, sentant son cœur faire des bonds à lui briser les cotes, et il scella leurs lèvres. D'abord doucement, les pressant à peine, Naruto détourna les yeux, devenant encore un peu plus rouge. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa prise se fit un peu meilleure, se calant derrière son oreille pour le maintenir, et Sasuke glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres mais le sentant se tendre, il stoppa. Il ne voulait plus rien faire qui puisse un jour l'éloigner de lui, pour le moment, Naruto accepter déjà un simple baiser, alors pour le french kiss, il pouvait encore attendre un peu. Glissant sa tête contre la sienne, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Merci de me croire et de ne pas me laisser après tout ce que je t'ai fais. Merci d'aller jusque là pour moi, je suis désolé.

-Pour la toute dernière fois, je sais. Tu n'auras qu'à pas me le faire regretter Teme. Maintenant, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Sasuke ne rêvait pas, le blond venait bien de poser un peu mieux sa tête sur son épaule, il en était sur. Et ces paroles, dites avec tant de fermeté et de calme lui avait mis les larmes aux yeux. Son poing se resserra sur le haut du blond, et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé de voir le rationnel Sasuke de retour. Après quelques longues secondes qui parurent si courtes à Sasuke, Naruto passa sa main sur son bras, s'écartant de lui pour y baisser les yeux. Il regardait son membre avec intention, un peu d'inquiétude se lisant sur sa face.

-Ça risque de s'infecter.

-Non.

-…si elle gueule, je te préviens je t'abandonne et je me casse.

-Fufufu.

-Allez, viens Teme.

Le blond glissa ses doigts dans les siens, surprenant le brun qui ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça et le fit le suivre, évitant les gens qui passaient dans les couloirs et finissant enfin par respirer normalement en sortant dehors. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, quand il jouait à s'infiltrer chez lui et que son frère était celui qui devait le repérer. Ça lui rappeler quand il avançait avec prudence au coin des angles et en entendant certains bruits. Il suivait, le cœur léger et serrant bien la main qui le tenait malgré les regards qui s'y posaient parfois. D'habitude Naruto l'aurait lâché, mais pas là, et il l'aurait suivi les yeux fermés jusqu'au bout du monde s'il avait voulu l'y mener. Ça n'alla pas jusque là, Naruto l'amena chez eux, puisque son appartement était devenu le leur, pour qu'il puisse se changer avant de repartir. Le ventre de Sasuke s'était mis à chanter, faisant rire Naruto qui avait ainsi évité de finir sous la même douche que lui en le vexant. Quand il ressortit de là, vêtue que de noir des pieds à la tête, il se retrouva sous le regard céruléen de son ami.

-Un problème ?

-T'es très pâle, t'es sur que tu vas bien ?...viens on retourne là bas, je veux pas que tu chopes un truc qui…

-Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant après avoir survécu à tant de chose.

-Ça t'en sais rien Teme. On y va.

-Non Naruto.

-Mais…

-Si tu me ramènes là bas, je vais en crever pour de bon, je te jure. Je ne supporte plus ces murs blancs, ce calme, cet air non naturel…je…tu comprends ?

-…ouais, ça je peux comprendre.

-Alors ne m'y ramène pas si tu tiens à ma santé mentale.

-Ouais déjà qu'elle est pas au meilleure de sa forme.

-… Sasuke venait d'avoir un regard perçant, et il baissa les yeux.

-Mais je vais continuer à te prendre comme ça, tu me diras, autrement tu serais ennuyeux de perfection.

Naruto venait de lui attraper le bras et le tira à sa suite, riant, lui faisant faire de même plus discrètement. Ils marchaient cote à cote, Sasuke croyant qu'ils finiraient à l'Ichiraku, mais le blond l'amena dans un autre restaurant où la nourriture se conformait plus à la situation du brun. En attendant la commande, Sasuke fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-J'ai compris.

-…quoi ?

-J'ai vu Itachi…je t'ai vu…j'ai compris.

-…euh ? tu m'éclaires ?

-Je ne tenterais plus rien contre Konoha.

-…

-Et je ne ferais pas le plaisir au conseil de leur donner raison. Parfois je sens que je le regretterais, mais…je te fais confiance.

-Yosh !! Hahaha.

Naruto allait ajouter autre chose, mais les plats venaient d'arrivés, alors il se recula pour les laisser se déposer, rayonnant tout sourire. Hurlant un itadakimasu tonitruant, Naruto attaqua son plat comme s'il n'avait pas déjà mangé avant, et Sasuke huma d'abord l'odeur alléchante d'un vrai repas, retenant son ventre d'hurler qu'il était temps. Il vit des baguettes s'attaquer à son repas, et une bataille s'engagea, tentant d'empêcher le blond de lui piquer une de ses boulettes. Il abandonna, à bout de force finalement, et le regarda manger goulument sa victoire, l'air heureux comme pas deux. Après ça, ils mangèrent tranquillement, Sasuke savourant enfin de la vraie bouffe lorsqu'en levant la tête vers Naruto pour lui parler, il devint blanc comme un linge, sa boulette s'échappant de sa baguette et qui faillit tomber sur la table, mais le blond la récupéra en plein vol, la gobant. C'est en ne le voyant plus bouger et en voyant sa terreur, qu'il plissa les yeux, suant :

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle est juste derrière moi.

-…

Sasuke remua juste la tête de bas en haut, incapable de faire autre chose, trouvant Sakura totalement effrayante avec une aura démente autour d'elle qui lui donnait presque l'impression de voir ses cheveux faire des petites vagues autour de sa tête. Naruto avala difficilement, posant calmement ses baguettes, prêt à s'enfuir, mais Sakura lui bloqua la main de la sienne, posant l'autre sur son épaule pour l'obliger à rester assis.

-NARUTOOOoooo !!!!

-Nooon Sakuraaaa chaaaan on est dans un lieu public !!! ne casse rien !!!! s'il te plaît ne me tue pas !!!! Sasuke !!!

-Sa…

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas le sortir de là bas !!! il va être malade et je…

-Sakura, s'il te plaît.

-Hein ? elle regarda Sasuke, complètement abêtie de l'avoir entendu être polie.

-C'est moi qui suis sorti et il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me suivre. J'avais faim et je ne supportais plus les murs blancs de la chambre où j'étais.

-Mais Sa…

-Sakura, je prendrais sur moi et quoi que tu puisses dire je ne retournerais pas là bas autrement que pour me faire examiner. En plus ça ne servirait à rien, je suis déjà sorti.

-…c'est pas possible, t'es devenu aussi têtu que Naruto ou tu étais déjà comme ça avant et je n'avais rien vu parce que je craquais sur toi ?

La jeune femme prit place tout naturellement près de Naruto après l'avoir pousser de sa hanche, chopant une nouvelle paire de baguette pour attraper quelques restants qu'elle goba en fixant Sasuke assez attentivement pour deviner tout signe annonciateur de rechute.

-Quoi c'est tout ? tu lâches déjà l'affaire comme ça Sakura ? il a pas droit aux cris et aux baffes lui ?

-Le privilège du sex appeal que tu n'as pas Naruto. Elle lui fit une petite grimace malicieuse, et leva la main pour qu'un serveur vienne.

-Quoiiiii !!!!

-Hahaha, et pour la cause, vous me payez la bouffe !!! ça vous apprendra à toujours m'inquiéter comme ça à vous battre bêtement !!!

-Huhu.

-Non mais Sasuke, sérieusement, tu sens un poil de fièvre, une once de fatigue, tu me dis, j'ai pas envi que tu perdes ton bras, et l'écharpe que t'as mis, faut resserrer ça, ça va pas là… elle se pencha au dessus de la table, le faisant pour lui.

-Combien de temps pour guérir de ça ?

-Trois semaines minimum. Sasuke eut l'air ennuyé et regarda sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

-…tu veux essayés d'éclater le record Teme ? Naruto pensait savoir ce qu'il pensait, et disant cela, il se battit cette fois là avec Sakura pour avoir un des derniers morceaux de viande de son plat qu'elle était en train de finir.

-Pourquoi pas Usuratonkachi.

-Vous me fatiguez, j'ai jamais été autant claqué en quatre ans que depuis que vous êtes là.

Le trio se mit à rire, même Sasuke le fit, n'ayant jamais trouvé un simple repas si bon depuis des années, il en redemandait même, se fichant d'être leur cible. Sakura lança le blond sur son anniversaire, et cela l'excitait au maximum car il ne l'avait jamais fêté en groupe, se cantonnant ces dernières années à se faire payer un repas par Sasuke ou quelques trucs dans ce genre là. Alors elle décida de prendre tout ça en main et lui demanda juste de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui se ferait. Quand elle les quitta pour aller voir les autres et en parler, elle laissa à Sasuke deux types de cachets à prendre, lui promettant de lui ramener de la nourriture énergisante.

-C'est toi qui va le tuer Sakura.

-REPETE BAKA !!!

-Hahaha.

-Pffff, tu verras que cette fois, même Lee arrivera à finir ma cuisine.

-Lui, même si tu lui donnais du poison il te dirait que c'est bon, du moment que ça vient de ta main.

-Pfff, alors je ferais avaler à Neji l'une de mes recettes, tu verras !

-J'attends de voir s'il vit toujours et ensuite je dirais à Sasuke de pouvoir les manger.

-GRRRR c'est un défi que tu me lances là !!!

-Hahahaha.

-Bon j'y vais, à toute vous deux, et toi, pas d'effort inutile sinon je saucissonne et retour à la case départ, compris ?!

-Oui Sakura.

-Bien. Allez, bye les mecs.

-Byyye.

Naruto reprit son sérieux peu après son départ, attendant juste de la voir passer la porte. Là, il se tourna vers le brun qui était redevenu pensif lui aussi. Ça faisait bien cinq minutes de toute façon puisqu'il n'avait cessé de fixer son plat vide sans être vraiment déranger par ce qui l'entourait. Naruto savait ce que cela voulait dire.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-…

-On ne peut aller trouver l'Akatsuki maintenant, Madara devra attendre un peu avant de te revoir Sasuke.

-Je sais…

-Tu as peur qu'ils attaquent le village entre temps ?

-Hm.

-…ça pompe beaucoup de chakra d'extraire un bijuu non ?

-Ouais, je suppose. Mais, ils ont enchaînés, et l'extraction de Kyubi a été retardée grâce à mon frère.

-…hein ?

-Itachi avait fais en sorte que cela prenne plus de temps. Compte le fais qu'ils ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'ils le devraient et qu'apparemment cela demande un effort considérable, ils seront HS pour quelques temps.

-…j'espère que t'as raison.

-Hn.

-En tout cas, j'aimerai les attaquer avant qu'ils ne soient totalement rétablis, alors grouille toi de guérir.

-J'ai pas tes capacités Dobe, mais je vais faire mon possible.

-Ouais. Moi je vais retourner voir Baa-chan ensuite, faut que tous ceux qui participent soient au courant de ces fiches sur l'Akatsuki, je pense que ce sera un bon avantage.

-Ouais.

-…bon c'est pas tout, mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

Sasuke lui prit la main, se fichant des regards et le tira à sa suite. Il n'avait rien envi de faire en particulier, il voulait juste vagabonder dans le village et profiter un peu du temps. Naruto resserra un peu sa main contrastant de sa chaleur avec sa froideur. Ils allaient sans se soucier de la place ni de l'heure, profitant juste de l'ambiance. Sasuke était plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant à comprendre comment son frère avait fait pour voir cela si tôt. Le voyant dans les nuages, Naruto le fit s'asseoir sur un banc, allant lui chercher une boisson fraîche. Sasuke remarquant qu'il n'était plus là qu'après un petit moment, regarda un peu partout, et il fixa son regard sur Naruto qui était en train de boxer le distributeur avant de crier victoire. IL se ramena en gloussant, lui envoyant une cannette et vidant pratiquement la sienne d'une lampée. Il but quelques gorgées, son cœur marquant un battement quand le regard amusé et si vif de Naruto se posa sur lui.

-Naruto…Sasuke ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il avait juste eu envie de l'appeler.

-Ouais ?

-… euh…Joyeux anniversaire !

-Ne ? hahaha, merci, t'étais le seul à pas l'avoir encore fait, alors que les années précédentes tu n'as pas oublié une fois.

-…

-Quoi ?

-D'habitude je te payais un ramen…

-Et alors ?

-Tu veux quoi cette fois ?

-…bonne question. L'Ichiraku est…

-Non. Pas un ramen.

-Mais j'aime ceux de Konoha plus que ceux du monde entier Sasukeeee !

-Non. Tu me diras quand tu sauras.

-Pfff, bon en fait, j'ai une idée depuis un petit moment qui me trotte dans la tête. Suis-moi.

Naruto le traîna dans une ruelle un peu plus étroite non loin de là, avant de s'arrêter devant une boutique où s'entrelaçait deux énormes tigres blancs aux yeux magnifiques (_cherchez ma référence mdr, merci encore Hagane de m'avoir laisser lire en complet en avance_). Naruto le tira à l'intérieur, Sasuke ayant à peine le temps de lire le nom de la boutique, entrelacé dans les pieds des deux animaux. Naruto fila au comptoir alors que Sasuke examinait le reste de la boutique, ne comprenant pas ce que Naruto voulait bien vouloir ici. Cette boutique était propre, beaucoup plus que celle où il était lui-même aller. Naruto s'agitait face à un homme baraqué et faisant cinq ou six fois sa masse musculaire, il pointait le creux de sa hanche d'un doigt virulent et l'autre hochait la tête, sous le regard du brun qui surveillait bien où se posaient ses yeux.

-Sasuke !!!

-Hn ?

-Viens là Teme !

Sasuke arriva donc, s'attendant à voir le modèle qu'il aurait choisi, mais il n'y en avait pas devant lui. A la place, Naruto l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna d'un geste vif. Le brun sentit dans son dos le doigt de son camarade qui s'agitait au niveau de son symbole, qu'il pointait avec assistance, le lui transperçant vigoureusement en hurlant :

-Voilà, c'est ça !

-Hey Na…

Mais en se retournant, le blond avait déjà disparu à la suite de l'homme qui l'avait fait passé dans la pièce d'à coté. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, se demandant ce que le blond pouvait bien avoir dans la tête, et il le vit ressortir un peu palot mais un immense sourire aux lèvres quelques instants plus tard.

-Et voilà ! mon cadeau est fais !!

-…t'es vachement stupide.

-Hé ! je te permets pas !!! recommence et tu le verras pas.

-Hmpf, comme si j'en avais envie. Mais mauvais menteur, cela se lisait sur toute sa face, ce qui fit rire son ami.

-Tadaaaam !!!

-…

-Et t'as plus intérêt de te barrer loin de moi, parce que là, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie…au passage…ça veut aussi dire que je veux bien si jamais t'avais pas pigé.

Sasuke ne put réprimer un sourire réellement doux et aimant. Naruto venait de soulever son tee-shirt et d'écarter un peu le pansement qu'il ne devrait garder que pour cette journée. Sur sa peau rougie et encore un peu saignante, Sasuke vit le symbole Uchiha très bas sur sa taille tatoué. Il paya sans se faire prier, sortant de la boutique en le laissant le rejoindre en riant. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, et Sasuke le plaqua contre un mur pour l'embrasser un peu plus sauvagement que d'habitude, il descendit dans son cou pour y laisser un suçon.

-Sasukeee…

-Hn ?

-Pas ici…hmm…

-…

-Peu y avoir haaa ! tu fous quoi !

-Je t'excite comme ça tu ne diras pas non.

-Baka, arrête ! j'ai pas envi qu'on me voit comme ça, allez, stop.

-Grrmpph.

-Et tant que ton bras est comme ça, y'a pas moyen.

-…

-Et pas la peine de me faire des yeux comme ça quoi !

Sasuke voyait les yeux du blond. Il l'aimait, ça il pouvait l'y lire, mais aussi, il pouvait voir un petit grain de peur, voire de panique. Naruto ne l'admettrait sans doute pas, mais c'était là, et il sut que même si lui était près depuis des lustres, Naruto ne l'était pas, c'était un poil trop tôt. Et puis, il savait au moins qu'il y avait enfin un retour, c'était juste une question de temps, un tout petit peu de temps. Il pencha la tête vers Naruto, passant sa langue de sa joue à sa gorge où il laissa une marque avant de lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix pleine de promesse :

-Je te dis seulement que quand ce sera bon, tu te défileras pas comme ça Usuratonkachi.

-Hééé !!!

-Kukuku.

Sasuke adorait le voir devenir cramoisi comme ça. Naruto se redressa, lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur le torse avant de reprendre sa marche, un peu raide du à sa gêne. Sasuke le rejoignit, glissant sa main dans la sienne et à son bonheur, il ne la lui retira pas. Il aurait aimé voir ce que cela se serait passé s'ils en étaient venus à rencontrer une de leurs connaissances. Au bout d'à peine deux heures, il balança son pansement à la poubelle, déjà guérie de son tatouage qu'il lui mit sous le nez. Sasuke en traça les contours d'un doigt gourmand, le blond grimaçant à peine sous le chatouille que cela lui faisait, mais il s'arrêta en sentant sur eux un regard. Un autre brun était assis plus loin, lisant un livre et calme comme une tombe. Il les mirait sans penser à se cacher, et Sasuke n'aimait pas être ainsi dévisagé. Naruto avait vu lui aussi, et il laissa Sasuke pour partir vers l'autre. Il les vit parler, et Naruto commençait à fulminer tout seul, l'autre gardant un sourire feint. Il décida de les rejoindre.

-Je te dis que je ferais n'importe quoi. Parce que j'ai un lien important que…

-Pour lui je ne devrais pas être étonné.

-Pour chacun de mes amis, stupide ! Naruto avait l'air énervé et avait le rouge aux joues.

-Un problème ? Sasuke venait de se planter derrière Naruto et regardait Saï de haut.

-Nah Sasuke. Ce mec, c'est Saï, celui qui a fait quelques missions avec Sakura.

-Ah.

-Comment ça « ah » ? tu aurais déjà entendu parler de moi ?

-Ouais. Parait que t'es imbuvable et associable et que tu insupportes tous ceux que tu approches avec ta fausse sympathie.

-Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-…

Naruto lui parla avec les yeux, appuyant le fait qu'il allait trop loin, mais l'autre fit semblant de ne rien comprendre, retournant mirer Saï qui deux secondes était resté figé en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sasuke ne sut lire son regard, et cela l'énerva, il se sentait sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'il était sur ne plairait pas à son compagnon. Il eut un soupir de dédain et se détourna de lui.

-J'aime pas ta tête. Viens Naruto, on se casse.

-Je dois être comme ton frère alors ?

-SASUKE !!!!

-Ugghh !!!

Saï venait de rouler au sol, se tenant la tête, cherchant sa respiration. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, et bientôt il retrouva ses sens, voyant Naruto à genoux devant lui, le tenant par les épaules, la face vers Sasuke, lui disant que ça suffisait. La douleur qu'il avait se répercutait en lui, et en relevant la tête, il put voir deux sharingans furieux sur sa personne. L'attaque avait été rapide et totalement imprévisible car il n'avait même pas vu à quel moment ses yeux avaient changés de forme. Sasuke tourna les talons, s'en allant, le laissant en arrière avec Saï qui n'avait pas bougé du sol et qui essuyait sa bave aux coins des lèvres. Son estomac lui semblait en bien mauvais état, et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir garder ce qu'il y avait dedans plus longtemps. Naruto l'aida à se remettre sur son banc, attrapant un petit livre d'image qu'il l'avait déjà vu lire. Il l'avait feuilleté aussi sans que l'autre ne le sache la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais il n'y avait rien compris, du moins pas autant que Sakura avec qui il en avait aussi beaucoup discuté et qui en avait déduit quelques trucs.

-Saï…Comme je te l'ai dis, je détestais Sasuke, mais il a été mon premier ami, le premier à me reconnaître, aussi pour lui, je pourrais faire beaucoup. Tout comme je le ferais pour tous ceux que j'aime. Naruto lui souriait, et Saï parut étonné.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Alors essaie.

-…

-Ah ouais, une précision. Si tu veux parler sur mon dos j'm'en tape, mais ne parle jamais sur le sien ! surtout lorsque tu ne sais rien de la douleur qu'il peut ressentir. La prochaine fois j'agirai avant lui et je pourrais être plus violent que ça.

Le regard bienveillant qu'il lui avait toujours vu n'était plus là. Naruto avait l'air dangereux. Non même, tout son être lui soufflait qu'il y avait danger et il hésitait entre fuir de suite ou ne plus bouger. Saï le vit se lever et rejoindre Sasuke qui l'attendait plus loin, le toisant toujours de ses sharingans. Il ne comprenait pas ses deux là, tout comme il ne comprenait pas un grand nombre de jeunes qu'il avait pu rencontrer depuis leur retour. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait se rappeler de ce lien. Il caressa la couverture abîmée du livre d'image qu'il tenait, regardant le blond qui souriait de nouveau près de Sasuke qui se dérida un peu, au moins ses yeux redevinrent ébènes. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et l'Uchiha lui donna une baffe à l'arrière du crâne, l'autre continua, marchant à reculant et heureux.

-Il te ressemble.

Saï fixa une dernière fois l'image de la couverture avant de glisser le livre dans sa sacoche. Il partit à son tour, ayant un rapport à faire. Un peu plus loin un détail attira son attention, une chevelure toute rose qui brillait au soleil. Sakura était près d'Ino et riait elle aussi, tenant dans ses bras un gros paquet kraft. Elle le vit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ino était en train de piocher dans le paquet, en mettant dans un autre plus petit qu'elle lui tendit lorsqu'il arriva à niveau.

-Prends ça Saï, ce sont des boulettes vitaminées !

-Et pas la peine de nous demander la recette, c'est secret !!!

-Allez Ino, on doit y aller avant qu'elles soient froides. Tu l'as ?

-Ouais, c'est bon !

Elle agita un paquet de petites graines qu'elle venait d'acheter à la boutique spécialisée juste à coté, elles le saluèrent rapidement et s'en allèrent en continuant de piailler. Lui resta là un instant, troublé. Il ne comprenait pas, quelque chose lui échappait, il lui manquait des données. Reprenant sa route, il ne cessa de regarder à droite et à gauche, cherchant à comprendre. Chemin faisant, il croqua dans une boulette, et ne put même pas refermer la bouche. Le bout arracher tomba d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il avait viré couleur farine, horrifié il regarda ce qu'il tenait en main, se demandant si Sakura avait voulu le tuer, bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il lâcha le petit paquet près d'un chien qui prit la fuite et abandonna la boulette entamée dans le fin fond d'une poubelle public dont il s'éloigna rapidement comme s'il venait d'y mettre une bombe. Finalement, il prit appuis sur un mur, cherchant un moyen de ne plus avoir ce goût dans la bouche quand la bibliothèque attira son regard. Au lieu de partir à son rapport qui pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, il y entra après s'être rincé la bouche d'un thé glacé dont il remercia le distributeur.

Naruto avait vu que Sasuke n'avait pas du tout aimé la remarque de Saï, tout du long il avait fait en sorte de lui changer les idées. Quand ils furent rentrés, Sasuke attendit que Naruto passe près de lui pour le retenir, soulevant son tee-shirt et en profita pour y passer un doigt. Naruto s'était un peu tendu, et lui avait bien envi de recommencer ce qu'il avait entamé plus tôt, peu importe l'état de son bras, il voulait ça depuis tellement longtemps. Un sourire au coin des lèvres qui laissa clairement une chair de poule à Naruto, il mit un genou à terre, y posant ses lèvres, voyant que le blond retenait à présent sa respiration. Amusé, il sortie sa langue, la passant sur les traits et autres courbes avec délectation, s'apprêtant même à le mordiller gentiment quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Courageusement, Naruto prit la fuite pour ouvrir, mais Sasuke l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras. Il se colla dans son dos, l'enserrant dans ses bras et posa sa joue contre sa tête, murmurant au creux de son oreille :

-Ceci n'est pas une illusion Naruto.

-…

-Je t'aime vraiment. Tu comprends ?

Naruto était devenu rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et remua juste une fois la tête. Cela l'apaisa, et il mordilla le bout de son oreille en riant doucement de le voir sursauter en se la tenant, le regardant comme s'il allait le manger sur l'instant. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, il était cramoisi et pouvait le sentir rien qu'à la chaleur qu'il ressentait sur sa face. Les coups à la porte faillirent l'achever, et Sasuke pouffa avant de le pousser de l'entrée en lui disant d'aller dans la salle de bain, ce qu'il fit. La porte s'ouvrit, et il tenta d'imaginer la tête de Sasuke en le voyant réceptionner Sakura et Ino, toutes d'eux venant spécialement pour lui, qu'elle voulait aider à guérir plus vite par le biais de techniques d'appositions et de boulettes sur-vitaminées. En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Ino tenir les bras de Sasuke dans son dos alors que Sakura essayait de lui mettre une boulette dans la bouche. Il avait l'air sur le point de vomir et tentait de se débattre tant bien que mal. Voyant la boulette au sol, il comprit bien vite qu'il avait fait l'erreur de goûté cette chose, et il se mit à rire, le doublant quand Sasuke le mira dans les yeux avec une supplique pour qu'il l'aide, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Sakura détesta le fait qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle fit signe à Ino, et bientôt la situation s'inversa. Ce fut Sasuke qui le regardait un rictus en coin alors que Sakura cherchait à enfoncer plus loin sa boulette et que Ino lui pinça le nez et l'immobilisa, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche un peu plus s'il voulait respirer aussi. Réussissant à s'en débarrasser, il retourna s'enfermer dans les toilettes, n'osant plus ressortir et entendit les filles frapper à sa porte puis à celle de sa chambre où Sasuke s'était apparemment barricader à son tour. Ils avaient la sensation qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser le temps qu'ils resteraient ici avant d'aller s'en prendre à l'Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto dormait près de Sasuke, et un bruit le tira de son sommeil. Il se leva en faisant grogner Sasuke qui se retourna sur son oreiller pour y ficher son nez. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il ouvrit la porte et trouva Sakura qui eut les yeux arrondis dans l'instant. Il baissa la tête, suivant son regard, descendant sur son torse et tombant sur le tatouage. Il mit bien deux secondes à comprendre et le cacha de sa main, rouge pivoine et bien réveillé cette fois. Il l'invita à entrer, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, mais ne trouva pas et la conduisit à la cuisine pour lui offrir de quoi boire. En passant devant la chambre, Sasuke l'attrapa, s'étant levé pour voir pourquoi il n'était pas revenu, et l'attirant contre lui, il l'embrassa. Sakura clignait des yeux et se donna même une tape sur la joue en se demandant ce qu'il se passait et si elle voyait bien. Vu la gêne de Naruto, elle n'eut aucun doutes, le pauvre n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux. Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence et commençait à descendre sur sa gorge alors que Naruto semblait sur le point de mourir, le regard affolé.

-Teme. Sa voix tremblait, mais Sakura ne savait si c'était de peur ou de gêne.

-Hn.

-Y'a du monde.

-… c'est que Sakura. Le brun avait à peine jeté un œil avant de reprendre sa tâche : lui laisser un suçon. Sakura eut des yeux comme des soucoupes, bouche entrouverte et un peu de rose aux joues. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir l'Uchiha comme ça, et encore moins Naruto. Là, elle sentit des choses qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

-Mais t'as fini oui !! ELLE NOUS REGARDE !!!

-Aïeuu !!! et alors Usuratonkachi !!

-Je t'ais dis stop !

-…ah ouais…c'est vrai. Sasuke regardait Sakura comme si elle gênait pour de bon.

-Euh ?

-Naruto est à moi, pas touche.

-Hein ?

-SASUKE !!!

-Kukuku. Le brun se pencha une nouvelle fois, l'embrassant dans le cou en vitesse avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain à coté.

-… Naruto attrapa la main de Sakura, la traînant à la cuisine d'une traite.

-Naruto.

-…

-Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

-…

-Réponds-lui Dobe. Sasuke entra dans la pièce, sourire en coin et d'excellente humeur.

-Naruto ?

-Oui.

-Hein ? j'ai pas entendu.

-Normal, il a à peine ouvert la bouche. Dobe, tu lui dis ou bien…kukuku.

-OK OK raaah mais merde Sasuke !! ouais je suis avec lui !

-Et ben voilà quand tu veux.

-Teme !

-Baka !

-Kukuku.

-Mais arrête !!!

-…c'est tétanisant. Vraiment.

-Ne ? quoi Sakura ?

-De voir Sasuke comme ça …j'avais remarqué depuis un bon moment, surtout quand il me jetait des regards noirs…mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un jour tu céderais.

-…c'est pas moi qui ai cédé. Naruto avait à peine remué les lèvres, rouge pivoine de nouveau.

-Hé ?

-C'est mon cœur.

Sasuke l'attrapa par le menton, l'embrassant à perdre haleine et le blond passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il aimait Sasuke, et le montrer à Sakura n'était pas plus mal. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, jusque là, elle n'avait vu ça que dans des livres et quelques personnes dans la rue mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Là, c'était différent, c'était ses deux meilleurs amis et coéquipiers. Sasuke mit fin au baiser, jamais elle n'avait vu cette expression chez le brun, et son cœur fit un bruit du tonnerre au point qu'elle crut qu'il l'entendrait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il trouva plus d'intérêt du coté de la cafetière, allant se faire un café et le blond attendit deux secondes de retrouver une tête normale avant de se retourner vers elle, les yeux encore luisant de bonheur et un peu gêné.

-Je me demandais quand ça allait se faire tout de même. Ça fait longtemps ?

-Non, cette Dobe n'a accepté ça que depuis qu'on est là.

-Nah ! quand on était avec Itachi je m'étais déjà fais à l'idée !!! mais…mais…p'tain je pouvais pas lui montrer un truc comme ça !! et puis même à toi…c'est trop gênant.

-Je sens qu'avec Sasuke, tu vas devoir t'habituer à ne plus avoir peur de te montrer Naruto. Hein Sasuke ?

-Kukuku, c'est exact Sakura.

-N'empêche, toutes les filles comment elles seront déçues…fais gaffe quand tu le montreras à Hinata, faut pas qu'elle nous pique une crise.

-Hinata ?

-… Sakura voyant l'air incrédule du blond, regarda Sasuke qui s'en fichait, buvant son café dans son coin.

-Pourquoi Hinata ?

-…elle craque sur toi…

-Heiiiin ??? mais…mais…

-Pendant qu'il bug, tu me diras ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens voir ton bras déjà.

-J't'ai dis que c'était bon, regarde, je peux le bouger et m'entraîner même.

-Ouais ça je sais. Mais faut que je vois ça de plus prés. Ensuite, la cinquième est en grande discussion, mais elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que vous alliez la voir dans l'heure. Donc, tu me montres ton bras, vous vous préparez et on y va.

-Elle veut nous parler de quoi ?

-Aucune idée. Naruto tu vas où ?

-Douche.

-Ah ok, et au fait !!!

-Hm ?

-Mignon ton tatoo. HAHAHAHA.

-Idiote.

-Et toi Sasuke, t'en as pas fais un ?

-Non.

-Haha, c'est vrai que t'en as un paquet. Bon, viens par là, faut que je vois ça.

Sasuke s'installa à coté d'elle, lui laissant le loisir de tripoter son bras qu'il forçait à reprendre sa masse musculaire perdue. Ça faisait deux semaines et c'était pratiquement guéri, il était même rare qu'il ressente une pointe de douleur quand il forçait trop maintenant.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Naruto ferait tout pour toi et…

-Il m'aime vraiment.

-Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire, je sais qu'il ne ferais jamais un truc qui lui déplait. Seulement, même s'il a l'air fort comme ça, il est aussi très fragile. Si tu veux le montrer aux autres, ne le force pas s'il ne veut pas…surtout pour le moment ok ? C'est peut être pas aussi facile qu'il le montre.

-…tu crois qu'il a peur de perdre ce qu'il a si durement gagné auprès des autres ?

-Ouais. Même si pour toi je suis sur qu'il foncerait tête baissée. Et ne me dis pas que toi seul devrait lui suffire hein, ce serait pire qu'égoïste en sachant ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'ici.

-…

-Pffff, j'aurais du m'en douter depuis le temps, qu'il flancherait finalement, y'avait tant de signes avant coureur.

-…

-Bon, tu te prépares aussi et on y va ? ton bras est ok. Encore quelques jours de séances perso et ça sera parfait.

-…ça te dérange ?

-Quoi ?

-Moi et lui ?

-…impressionnant, même mon avis compte. Il déteint sur toi, oui c'est vraiment impressionnant.

-Sakura. C'était un ton un peu railleur qu'il utilisa, mais elle ne le prit pas mal.

-Héhé, c'que t'es mignon. Si tu veux savoir, ce qui me dérange c'est que j'avais craqué sur l'un puis sur l'autre et finalement vous vous mettez ensemble…on dirait que vous me fuyiez.

-Huhu, c'est peut être le cas ?

-Hé !!!!

Sasuke continua de rire sous cape, sortant pour rejoindre la salle de bain que le blond venait de libérer. Elle le vit toucher Naruto au passage, et vraiment elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder faire. C'était si étrange de sa part que s'en était captivant. Naruto était revenu près d'elle, se séchant les cheveux. Elle en profita pour soulever son tee-shirt, sourde à ses protestations, et mira le petit symbole. Quand Sasuke revint, elle gloussa devant son air mécontent que le blond se laisse tripoter si bas ce qu'il considérait déjà comme sa propriété. Elle ricana et leur fit signe de la suivre. Tout trois partirent cote à cote, se chamaillant comme des gamins mais s'entendant si bien, allant en direction du bureau de la cinquième. Ils se firent bousculer par Shizune qui sortie au triple galop du bureau, s'excusant en vitesse et se mettant à courir. Tsunade fulminait dans son bureau, tournant en rond et l'air mécontent.

-Ah vous voilà ! pas trop tôt. Comment vas ton bras toi ?

-Ça ira.

-Ira ? Sakura ?

-En voie de guérison Tsunade sama. Encore quelques séances de mon traitement et ça ira.

-Ok. Bon, voilà ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Le Raikage veut organiser une réunion entre Kages pour récupérer son frère, je n'ai pu encore lui dire que Hachibi n'était sans doute plus de ce monde. La situation est telle que ce n'est pas réellement une bonne idée que je m'en aille du village, mais une mesure d'urgence est à prendre. Pour ce qui est du Kazekage je n'ai pas de toute qu'il sera là, mais vous m'avez dis que le Tsuchikage était mort et il reste le Mizukage. Or, j'ai appris récemment que son village serait l'une des bases de l'Akatsuki.

-…Itachi m'a dis que le Mizukage est le chef de l'Akatsuki, enfin il le croyait, il n'en était pas sure. En prévoyant qu'il pouvait trahir, ils ne lui en ont pas dis plus.

-…alors si c'est le cas, nous devons prévoir de nous faire attaquer ce jour là, cela laisserait nos villages sans défenses et il leur serait plus simple de capturer le dernier bijuu.

-Alors il faudra leur prévoir un super service pour ce jour là Baa-chan.

-…je vais contacter le Raikage et lui dire nos doutes, j'interviendrais aussi auprès du Kazekage. Nous irons ensuite et nous leur tendrons un piège. Il faut que je les recontacte et que nous voyions quoi faire…oui quoi faire…

-Madara s'en prendra sans doute à moi.

-Madara ?

-Madara Uchiha.

-…cet homme est mort de la main de mon grand père Sasuke.

-Non. Il vit. Et j'aurais l'honneur de lui prendre la vie. Les autres s'en prendront sans doute à Naruto…je précise, plutôt celui qui est nommé Pein et l'autre, la femme…Konan, même si elle n'a été que peu active la dernière fois. On les a déjà combattu, mais je pense qu'étant forts, ils seront les premiers sur sa route. Restera Zetsu et Deidara si je ne me trompe pas de nom et s'ils n'ont pas de nouveau membres.

-Il faudra qu'on se charge de ces deux là…Zetsu…pratiquement aucunes données sur celui là…

-Et si Madara est à la tête d'un village…il va pas les amener ?

-Sûrement Usuratonkachi.

-…je formerais un groupe après en avoir parler aux deux autres Kages, que je puisse voir ce qu'ils peuvent savoir de plus et combien d'hommes ils pensent amener avec eux.

-Je vais encore m'informer et je vous tiens au courant. Aucun mot d'ici ne sort, compris !

-5/5 Baa-chan.

-…Hokage sama.

-Oui Sasuke ?

-Madara…que savez-vous sur lui ?

-…pas grand-chose. A l'époque je n'étais qu'une fillette. C'était un homme sympathique mais renfermé et inquiet, son frère était moins méfiant. Il est devenu associable le jour ou son frère est mort pour Konoha si je me souviens bien…en fait je n'en sais pas trop sur ça…je pourrais te dire que mon grand père l'aimait beaucoup, c'était de grands amis avec les rivalités que cela impliqués. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est probablement passé, il faudrait en parler aux acteurs de l'époque.

-…ça ira.

-…

-Quand un homme perd la tête et qu'on ne peut plus rien pour lui, surtout s'il devient dangereux pour les autres, c'est de le neutraliser qui reste la meilleure solution.

-Sasuke…

-Quitte à le faire, autant que je m'en occupe.

-Sais-tu ce que mon grand père disait Sasuke ?

-Je ne l'ai pas connu, ça me serait difficile. Elle le lorgna d'un air mécontent mais continua.

-Un Uchiha ne peut se faire battre que par un Uchiha, autrement l'homme réussissant cet exploit est un génie de premier ordre.

-Il se flattait lui-même ?

-Mon grand père pouvait lui tenir tête, il ne m'a jamais mentionné l'avoir battu.

-…

-Il a toujours reconnu le fait que les Uchiha étaient forts, seulement ils aimaient aussi beaucoup se battre...qui ça peut être ça ? Entrez. La porte s'ouvrit sur celui qui avait toqué.

-Gaara ?

-Kazekage sama ? vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu d'une visite.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas alerter quiconque. Je suis venu en secret pour discuter plus en détail de ce qui nous concerne. Ce sera toujours plus simple que de s'envoyer des mots. Gaara s'était avancé, saluant d'une poignée de main Naruto et faisant un mouvement de tête pour les autres.

-Votre village…

-N'est plus en danger pour le moment, ils m'ont eu ne l'oubliez pas. J'y ai posté des gardes au cas où et donner des ordres en attendant de savoir ce que nous allions faire, mon frère s'occupe du reste.

-D'accord, nous allons passer dans une salle de réunion. Vous trois, restez alerte, je vous tiendrai au courant.

-Temari, ne t'éloigne pas trop.

-Tu sais où me trouver frangin.

-Hey Gaara, quand t'auras fini, passe chez moi !

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire vraiment très doux contrastant avec le sanguinaire garçon qu'il avait été. Naruto le lui rendit, suivant les autres qui s'en allaient sans lui. Tsunade et Gaara l'entendirent hurler qu'il était l'heure de s'entraîner, et tout deux quittèrent le bureau de la Godaime pour partir dans un lieu qu'elle jugeait plus apte à l'échange qui allait se faire.

Sasuke se montra beaucoup plus froid que depuis un moment avec le groupe une fois que Gaara les eut rejoints. Tous lui marquaient plus ou moins une marque de respect prononcer, mais pas Naruto, il agissait avec lui comme il agissait avec eux tous, prétextant que l'autre n'était pas avec eux en ce moment de manière officielle mais en tant qu'ami. Ce que Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment, c'est que le blond collait le rouquin pour prendre de ses nouvelles par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avec l'Akatsuki, puis pour en savoir plus sur son rôle de Kazekage, lui-même parlant par moment de leurs vies ces dernières années loin d'ici. En gros, Naruto l'ignorait presque, et cela le rageait et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas quand Shikamaru qui les avait rejoint avec Temari un peu plus tard prit place à coté de lui en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux puisque Naruto n'aimait que lui. Temari se mit à rire et Néji avait un air débile qui ne lui sied pas. Il avait envi d'être bas et de faire en sorte qu'ils sachent tous à qui il était, mais Naruto ne lui aurait pas pardonné aussi facilement de lui faire ça devant ses amis. Sasuke se triturait les méninges pour trouver une solution quand Naruto en plein éclat de rire s'arrêta en le regardant, souriant presque timidement avant de retourner parler au petit groupe autour de Gaara, cachant mal le peu de rose qui venait de s'étaler à ses joues sur ce geste un peu intime. Shikamaru essaya de rester stoïque en voyant le petit rictus de Sasuke qui lui faisait froid dans le dos et lui donnait envi de se barrer le plus loin possible de lui, Néji préféra se coucher dans l'herbe pour ne plus rien voir, jouant la sourde oreille et l'aveugle en même temps. Ils pâlirent d'autant plus quand Ino arriva par derrière et attrapa Sasuke en train de manger, en lui passant ses bras autour du cou pour lui faire une surprise, riant à plein poumon et hurlant que la soirée n'était pas prête de se terminer. Elle lui ficha dans le gosier une boulette, et il l'avala en pleurant presque pour ne pas avoir à cracher devant tout le monde. Naruto se mit à rire en voyant sa tête, et d'autres rires fusèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie de leur faire manger à leur tour sa cuisine et qu'ils ne se mettent tous à fuir pour ne pas se faire attraper. Ce n'est finalement que lorsqu'il fit trop noir pour rester là où ils étaient, que le petit groupe se dirigea vers la ville, dans les quartiers réservé à la vie de nuit.

Tsunade était pensive, elle avait parlé avec Gaara sur tout ce qui allait sans doute se passer. Il était décidé de laisser une partie des shinobis dans les villages qui pourraient peut être se faire attaquer, mais cela lui laissait peu de marge pour l'équipe qu'elle voulait constituer. Il fallait qu'elle puisse laisser à Konoha quelques meneurs qui aient assez de charisme pour remonter le moral des troupes, il fallait qu'elle gère la bataille sur deux fronts et elle se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi elle avait accepté d'être Hokage.

-Shizune.

-Oui Hokage sama ?

-Quand nous partirons sur le front, tu resteras ici.

-Ici ? mais…

-Ecoute, ils auront peut être besoin d'un médecin compétent. Je ne serais pas là, Sakura suivra Naruto et Sasuke que je lui interdise ou non. Tu devras rester là et assurer ce rôle.

-Bien.

-Et il faudra aussi que l'on fasse attention à Danzo…en plus de l'attaque extérieure qui est pratiquement une réalité, je suis sur qu'il bougera.

-Vous savez déjà qui emmener avec vous ?

-…

-Hokage sama ?

-BAA- CHAAAAN !!!

Naruto était au centre de la place, remuant le bras vers elle, entouré de tout son groupe d'ami. Il était à la vue de tous les passants, mais le blond s'en fichait, continuant de remuer dans tous les sens, vraiment heureux. Il se tourna vers elle, souriant comme toujours elle l'avait vu le faire. Elle pouffa doucement, surprenant Shizune. Tsunade savait pourquoi elle était devenu Hokage, ce petit le lui rappeler à chaque fois. Il se pencha en avant sur la poubelle où il s'était perché, mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche :

-VOUS VENEZ BOIRE AVEC NOUS !!!!

-NON J'AI DU BOULOT MOI !!!

-AHAHAHAHA !!! ALORS JE VAIS M'AMUSER AVANT QUE CE NE SOIT A MOI DE LE DIRE !!!! AHAHAHA !!!

Il sauta de sa poubelle devant l'air désabusé et/ou amusé de ses camarades. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, sautant sur le dos de Sasuke qui râla en se pliant sous son poids. Naruto s'amusa à le faire bouler sur le sol, et l'autre se mit à le poursuivre pour lui reprendre l'un de ses sabres. Ils s'amusaient, cela se voyait et ils en profitaient très bien.

-Ne leur laissez vous pas trop de temps libre Tsunade sama ?

-…qu'ils en profitent.

-Mais nous sommes au bord d'une bataille !

-Shizune…Je ne sais pas qui reviendra vivant de la folie que l'on va connaître. Pendant qu'ils sont ensembles, laissant les s'amuser avant que les pleurs ne viennent.

-Mais…

-Ils ont en conscience eux même Shizune, cela même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Ces gamins sont courageux.

-Attendez vous…vous voulez dire qu'ils participeront à…

-Huhu, pour répondre à ta question, tout ce groupe ira. Même s'ils n'ont pas l'expérience d'autres ninjas plus vieux, ils se complètent par le fait qu'ils se connaissent extrêmement bien et qu'ils sont encore souvent en équipes. Ils savent comment composés et je les ai souvent fais travailler les uns avec les autres pour qu'ils apprennent à se compléter entre eux de manière naturelle, chacun avec ses capacités. Dans ce groupe, chacun sait ce dont l'autre est capable, du moins basiquement, je sais qu'ensuite ils ont encore du savoir qu'ils ne montreront qu'en dernier rempart.

-Ce ne sont…que des enfants.

-Ils connaissent nos ennemis...Avec eux, j'en prendrais d'autres plus une partie de l'anbu. Je demanderais aux autres d'être alerte ici, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il leur faudra toute leur ingéniosité pour savoir comment la bataille, si elle a lieu, débutera. Si on attaque le village alors que je ne suis pas là, des enfants comme tu dis, avec moins d'expérience stratégique, pourraient se faire avoir.

-Mais…

-Le Kazekage fera de même. Le village sera peut être une cible que ce soit pour l'Akatsuki, Danzo ou d'autres qui profiteraient d'un état de faiblesse quelconque. Je ne pourrais prendre tout le monde qu'à condition que la bataille se passe à nos portes, et ce n'est pas mon attention que de réunir les Kages ici. Si nous perdons là bas, une guerre nouvelle s'engagera…l'expérience sera un plus pour le village.

-Si vous ne revenez pas. Qui prendra là tête du village ?

-…qui hein…je ne sais pas comment évoluera la situation, s'il faut s'allier, s'il faut se battre…si ce moment viens, écoute le village, écoute leurs voix, ils se choisiront un leader. Moi, je ne vois plus qu'un seul successeur à ma tête et il sera avec moi sur le champ de bataille.

-…

-Quand tu me regardes comme ça, c'est que tu as encore quelque chose à dire non ?

-…oui. Ces enfants…ils ont de l'expérience…mais…mais en auront-ils assez contre l'Akatsuki ?

-…Sasuke et Naruto ont plus d'une fois étaient face à eux. Shikamaru donnera tout son possible aussi pour Azuma…chacun les a plus ou moins déjà eu en confrontation. Je leur ai transmis les informations que j'avais quant à leur sujet…se sera une dure bataille, mais j'ai l'espoir qu'on la gagne.

-…très bien Godaime-sama.

Les deux femmes restèrent là silencieuse, et comme souvent depuis peu, Tsunade leva sa face vers le ciel en fermant les yeux. Une sorte de prière muette que jamais Shizune n'aurait voulu briser. La jeune femme baissa la tête pour faire comme cette femme qu'elle appréciait tant.

Sasuke ne savait plus qui avait amené de l'alcool, par contre il fallait qu'il le remercie. Naruto en avait bu un bon litre en faisant tourner les bouteilles, Kiba sur les talons pour un concours d'il ne savait quoi. Et à présent, le blond dansait bras dessus bras dessous avec Kiba, en chantonnant un truc méconnaissable. Mais ce qui valait la reconnaissance de l'Uchiha à l'inconnu porteur de bouteilles, c'était que Naruto s'était mis torse nu, et que son tatouage était parfaitement visible. Hinata avait d'ailleurs faillit tourner de l'œil mais préféra se mettre en mode blocage, Shikamaru avait juste levé les yeux au ciel et Naruto se le trimbalait devant tout le monde sans en avoir conscience. Quand il commença à vouloir enlever le bas, Sasuke le stoppa et l'autre ria avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, le brun dû alors l'endormir car il ne cessait de gigoté pour pouvoir continuer. Sakura le regarda en biais, et elle avait peur du sourire qu'il avait. Après tout, elle ne savait pas jusqu'où ils ont été, mais elle avait plutôt peur que ça se fasse de cette manière si c'était une première. Pourtant elle n'arrêta pas Sasuke qui prit congé le blond en travers de l'épaule, comme Naruto, elle voulait pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Elle eut raison. Même si l'envi du brun ne manqua pas de le titiller, il ne céda pas, se contentant d'allonger le blond dans son lit et de s'y plonger à ses cotés en l'entourant d'un bras. Il aimait dormir comme ça. Depuis un moment, il aimait beaucoup de chose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke n'avait plus mal au bras, il pouvait le bouger parfaitement et ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir était qu'il n'aurait plus à subir la nourriture atroce de la rosée. Il était en train de bouger ses doigts, profitant de cette sensation qu'il n'y avait justement rien qui clochait. Il jouait à présent avec un rayon de soleil qui passer en travers de ses doigts, il le faisait glisser sur sa peau, jouant avec l'éclat pâle qui ressortait. La laissant face au rayon, il regarda en travers, voyant la fine mouture de ses os et la couleur rouge de la vie qui était en lui. Avoir fait ce geste lui rappela les paroles de son frère sur le sujet. Lorsqu'il était petit, ce dernier lui avait dit que tant qu'il verrait ça main comme ça en la mettant au soleil, alors c'était qu'il était dans la réalité. Combien de fois à l'hôpital, après cette nuit, il avait ensuite vérifié sa main en la mettant face au soleil, combien de fois avait-il prié ne pas voir au travers de cette manière là. Cela lui avait tiré des larmes pendant des jours, s'ajoutant cette impression de vide infini qu'il avait eu en retournant dans son quartier. Parfois il le sentait encore au fond de lui, c'était si mal caché. Une main entra dans son champ de vision, Naruto mêla ses doigts aux siens, la ramenant contre son torse. Ce battement l'apaisa et il tourna la tête, découvrant entre ses cils ses perles bleues encore brillante de sommeil.

-Il est tôt.

-Hn. Il est loin le temps où tu te levais en même temps que le soleil hein ?

-Haha, pas tant que ça…mais dès fois je me demande comment j'ai pu faire. J'ai encore sommeil.

Naruto se serra un peu plus contre lui, réajustant sa position et soupira contre lui, lui donnant la chair de poule. C'était dur de résister lorsqu'il le poussait au viol comme ça. Sasuke se détourna de sa face alanguie, cherchant à calmer ses ardeurs du matin à nouveau en regardant au dehors. Il n'y arrivait pas, et puis il se dit que c'était peut être enfin le bon moment, après tout, Naruto l'embrassait et dormait sans complexe avec lui depuis un moment, tout était devenu naturel entre eux.

-J'ai plus mal au bras.

-Super.

-Ouais, tu me tires le mot de la bouche. Tu te souviens hu ?

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-De ce que tu m'as dis…

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, le mettant sur le dos et l'encercla du haut de son corps, immobilisant ses bras avec douceur et l'embrassant tendrement. C'était à mille lieux de l'Uchiha habituel, soit trop froid, soit trop taquin. Là, il était en train de l'exciter doucement, sérieux, et Naruto se demandait bien pourquoi, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. D'un coup il devint rouge tomate, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-Sa…Sa…

-Huhuhu, tu t'en rappelles alors ?

-…

-Alors ?

Sasuke pouvait entendre le cœur de Naruto qui était sur le point d'exploser, il l'embrassa un peu plus, le voyant fermer les yeux alors qu'il cherchait à remuer un peu les bras. Cela l'amusait, il descendit jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il léchouilla avec insistance, mordillant par moment, laissant son souffle le faire tressaillir. Après tout, il n'avait pas passé ses nerfs à regarder des gens s'envoyer en l'air pour rien, il en avait recueillit quelques fruits. Sa main enfin guérie lâcha son poignet, se glissant sous le tee-shirt de Naruto qui eut du mal à respirer correctement, il l'entendit même gémir quand il lui pinça le téton. Sasuke descendit dans sa gorge, décidé à lui laisser une trace de sa personne, grignotant un bout de peau. Naruto attrapa sa manche, la serrant fortement en même temps qu'il déglutissait. Il commençait à descendre sa main sur son ventre, sentant cette fois Naruto tremblotant doucement sous lui.

-Sa…suke…

-Je n'arrêterai pas. Sa propre voix n'était plus celle habituelle, mais ça ne le gêna pas plus que ça.

-Non…c'est…a…attends…y'a….

-Quoi ? le brun venait de s'asseoir sur lui, contrarié de devoir stopper. Il le regardait un peu de travers, et Naruto se lécha la lèvre en clignant rapidement des paupières.

-On sonne.

-Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un sonne…frappe maintenant…

-…s'en fout.

-Mais…non.

-Tu veux pas ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-…je…je…

-Tchhh. Embrasse-moi.

-Ne ?

-Si tu m'embrasses, je te laisse t'en sortir pour cette fois.

-…Naruto se redressa contre lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide.

-Usuratonkachi.

-…ok.

Naruto s'y prit cette fois de bien meilleur manière, laissant même Sasuke à bout de souffle. Il avait bien retenu ce que le brun lui avait appris à faire durant de longue soirée où là était la seule chose qu'il lui autorisait. Lâchant son tee-shirt qu'il avait attrapé à deux mains au col pour l'attirer à lui, il le fixa droit dans les yeux d'un petit air de défi qui plut tout autant au brun que de le voir fuyant quand il le titillait trop.

-Tu vois quand tu veux…

-Baka. Allez, laisse moi, on s'impatiente là-bas.

-Kuku.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le coté, roulant sur le dos alors que le blond alla à la porte. Il n'entendait rien de distinct, mais il n'y eut pas d'éclat lui demandant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans ces moments là, il avait envi d'aller y fourrer son nez, mais il avait vu que Naruto n'aimait pas toujours ça. Sakura lui avait même dis qu'elle était certaine que le blond n'aimerait pas qu'il le traite comme une femme, depuis, Sasuke faisait un peu attention à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas, même si son excessivité le pousser à faire pas mal de chose qui l'énervait. Naruto revint pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Au regard qu'il lui lança, il comprit que c'était décidé.

-C'est pour quand ?

-En pars demain matin aux premières heures. On doit rejoindre Gaara en chemin…Naruto continuait de lire l'ordre de mission qu'il avait en main…et on sera sur place dans cinq jours.

-Dans cinq jours…

-Ouais.

Sasuke le regarda de sa place sans rien dire, le dévorant juste du regard. Il avait tant envie de lui demander mais sa peur était d'autant plus grande de se voir refuser. Naruto baissa la tête un instant avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, comme il le faisait toujours. Sasuke avait cette sensation que s'il ne devait plus faire confiance qu'à une personne, alors ce serait celle-ci, peux importe le fait qu'il pouvait parfois être niais, parfois être stupide. Il l'aimait pour tout ça aussi.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

Naruto s'avança jusqu'à lui et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son visage. Jamais il ne l'avait vu autant rouge, mais Naruto continua de le regarder sans se détourner, ouvrant la bouche une fois puis deux. Il cherchait ses mots, peut être juste la meilleure manière de le dire, mais il sentait que ça allait être important. Il préféra se taire que de le taquiner comme à son habitude, de peur que l'autre ne fuie.

-Je…je t'ai…enfin tu sais.

-Oui je sais. Une nouvelle fois le blond battit des records de teintes cramoisies virant presque au bordeaux.

-Je…je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer là bas. Je sais pas si je vivrai après et je sais pas si toi tu…

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ne ?

-Tu veux me dire quoi là ? il commençait à s'énerver, de peur que le blond ne veuille plus le voir de peur de le perdre un jour.

-Je…je…p'tain c'est embarrassant.

-Hu ?

-Je veux être à toi, ça te va !!!

_(__**Bon là pour ceux qu'ont pas pigé, lemon donc**__ : )_

Naruto venait de se détourner violemment, tombant au pied du lit et geignant sous la douleur qu'il venait de se faire aux fesses. Il se releva, mais Sasuke le stoppa ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses deux billes bleues si brillantes et pleines de défis. Sasuke l'attira à lui, doucement, le fixant toujours et Naruto avait l'impression que l'autre voulait l'hypnotiser. Assis sur les jambes du brun, il vit se dernier lui mettre ses mains aux joues avant de l'attirer jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassant presque timidement par rapport à d'habitude. Il cherchait une affirmation dans le regard du blond, quelque chose qui lui disait que c'était vrai et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'arrêter. Pour toute réponse Naruto y répondit, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, y mêlant sa langue. C'était différent de d'habitude. Beaucoup plus langoureux, beaucoup plus chaud. Naruto laissa la préséance à Sasuke, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

Le brun l'embrassait encore et encore, légèrement, profondément, jouant avec sa langue, aimant à lui couper le souffle. Naruto était au bord de l'asphyxie, n'arrivant plus à respirer convenablement, et le bruit de leurs respirations qui se mêlaient l'excitait de plus en plus. Cette sensation au creux de son ventre était différente, papillonnante, Kyubi ne lui avait jamais fait ça, et il ne savait pas si c'était normal ou non. Une vague de plaisir lui remonta le long de l'échine depuis les reins alors que la main de Sasuke s'était immiscée sous son haut, remontant de son flanc qu'il caressait par petite touche, l'effleurant et lui laissant une certaine frustration de ne pas en avoir plus. Naruto passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, n'arrivant pas à retenir le plaisir dans sa voix quand son amant continua de l'embrasser sur le menton, le regardant avec une passion mal contenue, glissant le long de sa gorge, laissant un suçon là où il sentit un battement, continuant de descendre le long de sa veine pour remonter par moment et passer sa langue avec envie sur son lobe, le mordillant et s'amusant à laisser son souffle dans le creux de son oreille, aimant à voir Naruto se resserrer contre lui. Sasuke pressa ses mains dans ses dos, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur, mordant la base de son cou pour l'embrasser ensuite.

-Sasukeee…hmmm…

-Hn ?

Naruto ne savait pas quoi lui demander, il se sentait encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. D'un sens il voulait que ça aille plus vite, de l'autre, il redoutait ce dont il ne savait rien. Ces dernières années, il ne s'était pas plus inquiété de ça du sexe, et entre homme encore moins. Sasuke venait de lui enlever son haut, continuant de lui baiser la gorge puis la clavicule. Naruto se sentit tiré sur le coté, et Sasuke se positionna au dessus de lui. C'était tellement différent de lorsqu'il le faisait en s'entraînant, la vue était la même, mais pas ce qu'il ressentait, l'angoisse était là mais l'envie aussi, et cette dualité ne cessait. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu alors que son cœur se serra lorsqu'il le vit se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la poitrine, ses mains se promenant sur son corps dans des caresses qui le faisait panteler. Sasuke sentait son cœur battre la chamade, à chaque instant il guettait l'arrêt cardiaque tellement il frappait dans sa poitrine. Ce fut pire quand il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, quand il le mordilla et l'entendit soupirer. Lentement, il passa sa langue sur son téton, le mordillant, le taquinant, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait s'accrut à chaque fois qu'il voyait une chair de poule hérissant la peau du blond quand il y soufflait. Naruto ne put retenir un râle lorsqu'il commença à descendre plus bas, il se retourna même, gêné. Sasuke en fut un peu surpris, Naruto se recourba comme un fœtus. Il avait peur, il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait en lui, c'était là, ça avait déjà été là, mais jamais comme ça. Jamais aussi fort, jamais avec autant d'envie et par moment, il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou si c'était Kyubi qui était sur le point de sortir. Etonnement, le renard était silencieux, le laissant face à toutes ses pensées qui s'embrouillaient.

-Naruto…Sasuke remarqua enfin que sa voix n'était plus la même, et il n'en revenait pas de s'entendre lui-même, il y avait là beaucoup de passion et de sensualité mêlée d'envie.

-…

-Regarde moi…

-…le blond remua la tête de droite à gauche, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas.

-Vois-moi…s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi…

Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras, le ramenant sur le dos, rencontrant le regard bleuté qui était embué de plaisir et de peur. Il bougea, prenant place entre ses jambes qu'il écarta et que l'autre laissa faire, regardant ailleurs, rouge à en mourir. Sasuke le regarda un moment, laissant sa main remonter du long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son visage qu'il débarrassa du bras qui s'y était planté lorsqu'un gémissement avait franchi ses lèvres. De nouveau il s'empara de ses lèvres, jouant avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre ses yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Enfin satisfait d'avoir son regard sur lui, il déposa un baiser et redescendit, reprenant le même chemin, gravant de nouveau virage, allant de plus en plus bas.

-Sasukeee ?

Il y avait un peu de panique dans sa voix, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant à descendre, jouant avec son nombril, ses mains se promenant encore et encore sur son corps, y gravant ses formes à pleines mains. Gravant encore quelques centimètres plus bas sa bouche sur sa peau devenue chaude, le symbole de son clan attira son regard, il y passa la langue, y déposant un baiser, alors que cette fois ses mains s'attaquaient à son jogging qu'il descendit au fur et à mesure qu'il embrassait sa peau pour l'y remplacer. Si Naruto voulait arrêter maintenant, il n'aurait qu'une seule solution, c'était de lui fracasser le crâne, parce que pour lui, c'était impossible de faire demi-tour.

-Sa…non…c'est…non…

-…

-Sa…aaaah

Il venait de l'embrasser l'une des parties les plus intime de son corps, le prenant en bouche avec délicatesse. Naruto se redressa, mettant ses mains sur sa tête pour essayer de le déplacer, mais il ne le pouvait déjà plus, toute ses défenses n'étaient plus, il tremblait totalement, son esprit étant blanc. Fermant les yeux, il essayait de se reprendre, serrant les dents, se mordant par moment la lèvre, geignant doucement quand le brun se calmait. Naruto n'osait même pas le regarder le faire, rien que de sentir la chaleur de sa bouche sur lui, de sentir sa langue le long de sa hampe, et il en perdait les sens au point de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, de sa gorge ne sortant plus que des plaintes indistinctes. Il pressa l'épaule du brun qui releva la tête vers lui. Naruto reprenait sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, aux coins des lèvres de Sasuke, il pouvait voir un liquide qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et si près de son visage, il pouvait voir son sexe, tendu au maximum. Déglutissant, il repoussa Sasuke sur le coté du lit et monta sur lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il décida de reprendre ce que Sasuke lui avait fait, l'embrassant dans la gorge et sur le torse, cherchant le courage pour descendre plus bas et lui rendre le plaisir qu'il avait depuis le début. Sasuke n'y avait pas cru jusqu'à le voir descendre dans sa gorge pour y déposer un suçon maladroit, il ne le pressa pas, il profitait, fermant à demi les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce qu'il avait souvent rêvé. Naruto était en train de l'embrasser aux environs du nombril mais n'osait pas aller plus bas.

-Naruto…hnnnn….

Le blond releva la face vers le brun après avoir passer sa langue dans le creux de son ventre. Jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke comme ça. Il le trouvait abominablement beau, le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure de cette manière, le voir coloré d'un rouge violent, mais surtout, ce qui l'acheva, ce fut son regard. C'était un brasier, et il voulait voir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. Il descendit plus bas, abaissant à son tour le dernier vêtement du brun. Il fut agressé par le sexe de son amant, déjà dressé à ce qui semblait être son maximum. Naruto laissa un suçon sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prit en bouche, imposant un rythme lent, très lent mais qui pour lui était bien trop rapide. Il ne cessait de regardait le visage de Sasuke qui l'avait rejeté en arrière, attrapant la housse du matelas et la serrant avec force. Le voir ainsi l'excitait encore plus, et il se mit à se caresser lui-même, laissant échapper un gémissement sans le vouloir en imaginant que c'était là la main de son amant. Sasuke releva la tête vers lui et mettant sa main dans sa chevelure, il continua de se relever vers lui. Ses sharingans étaient sortis, luisant encore plus fort que ses yeux noirs. Tirant un peu trop fort sur ses cheveux, Naruto le lâcha, faisant ce qu'il voulait et il le roula sur le dos, se penchant vers ses lèvres.

-Naruto…

Le brun l'embrassa goulument, laissant une trainée de bave les reliant. Puis il continua à l'embrasser, descendant dans sa gorge, son torse puis son ventre, traçant un sillage de baiser au point de se coucher à ses cotés, avant de s'emparer de nouveau de son sexe. Naruto laissa un gémissement sortir avant de faire se tourner le brun, et il fit de même. Seuls les bruits qu'ils faisaient en se faisant plaisir l'un et l'autre s'entendaient, mais cela ne les gêna plus, tout était blanc dans leurs têtes, ils ressentaient uniquement, cherchant à continuer à donner du plaisir à l'autre autant que l'autre le lui donnait. Naruto fut le premier à venir. Il avait sentit une vague qui le traversa, il se courba un peu, lâchant Sasuke et geignant un peu plus fort. Il se libéra, c'était la sensation qu'il avait alors qu'il pressait la cuisse de Sasuke en y laissant une marque bien rouge. Sasuke le sentit venir dans sa bouche et le retira de là, s'en prenant en pleine face. Il se redressa, voyant Naruto complètement épuisé et satisfait, respirant fortement. Son œil se dirigea vers lui, et il eut l'air horrifié en voyant qu'il était venu sur sa face. Sasuke s'essuya simplement d'un revers de main, la passant sur le coté de sa bouche, avalant le reste. Naruto avait les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte alors que lui eut juste une petite grimace avant de retrouver un petit rictus taquin.

-Et si on continuait ?

-Parce que y'a plus ?

-Kukuku si tu savais.

-Je peux pas savoir, je l'ai jamais fais ! Naruto venait de froncer les sourcils.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu mens Teme.

-…non.

-Au village tu…

-Je te dis que j'ai jamais…je suis pas passé à l'action.

Sasuke s'était couché à coté de lui, dans son dos, l'embrassant sur l'épaule, le caressant encore. Naruto pouvait sentir contre ses fesses son sexe. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder, et Sasuke l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Dans son regard qui ne demandait qu'à le croire, le brun pouvait toujours voir cette question sourde, ce questionnement sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire tant de fois loin de lui.

-Je regardais seulement…

-… Naruto ouvrit la bouche, perplexe.

-Je t'assure. Sasuke se mit à déposer plusieurs baisés sur sa face, et Naruto le repoussa gentiment d'une main.

-Pervers.

-Huhu…je t'aimais déjà Usuratonkachi…je pouvais pas, l'idée de me faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ça me dégoûtait.

-Qu'est ce que tu…Aaaa…aïe !

-…

-Aïe mais aïe !!!

Naruto se leva, s'asseyant en regardant le brun. Il avait compris ce que ce dernier voulait lui faire, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait. En plus, ça faisait un mal de chien, seulement en voyant sa face, il voulait pouvoir lui faire plaisir.

-Débrouille-toi pour que ça ne fasse pas mal.

-Hein ?

Naruto se recoucha près de lui, l'embrassant longuement, prenant ses mains qu'il posa sur ses fesses. Il voulait lui montrer par là qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et le brun se redressa sur lui, se repositionnant entre ses jambes. Un instant il joua avec le sperme qui collait encore ses doigts, et avec douceur, il se décida à préparer la place. Naruto se cacha le haut du visage, particulièrement les yeux, de son bras. Sasuke pouvait voir sa bouche se tordre de douleur par moment, mais il ne disait rien, supportant pour lui, ça il le voyait. Sasuke lui présenta ses doigts que Naruto humidifia, lui-même cracha un peu dans sa main pour continuer à le préparer. Il venait d'y entrer le premier, laissant le blond respirer, le laissant juste s'habituer à l'étrange corps étranger qui était en lui. Quand il le pensa près, il commença à en mettre un deuxième qu'une plainte de douleur accueillie. Garder son calme était de plus en plus dur, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre tout de suite et de se déhancher comme un fou en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait encore attendre.

-Sa…suke…

-Hn ?

-A…aattends…haaa…

-…

Le blond s'étira jusqu'à sa petite table de chevet, ouvrant le tiroir du bout des doigts pour attraper un petit pot qu'il lui lança. Sasuke regarda le pot avant de planter son regard dans celui de Naruto.

-C'est hhnnn du baume pour…aaah…

Naruto avait remis de nouveau ses bras sur sa face, s'en mordant un alors que Sasuke retirait ses doigts. Il les en imbiba avant de recommencer, bougeant un peu plus facilement et quand il sentit qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus, il en mit aussi sur son pénis qu'il approcha en se relevant au dessus du blond. Doucement il entra, attentif à ses moindres gémissements, s'arrêtant quand Naruto avait un hoquet plus fort qu'un autre. Se soutenant d'une main, il dégagea son visage quand il fut entièrement en lui, et Naruto avait les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre avec violence. Lui ne bougeait plus, inquiet. Pour l'encourager à le regarder de nouveau, il l'embrassa avec douceur, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Naruto ouvre enfin les yeux. Les siens aussi avaient changés, étant devenu ceux de Kyubi.

-Je peux ?

-… Naruto hocha juste la tête.

-Ok.

-Dou…doucement aaaah…

-Ok, ok…désolé.

-Aaaah.

Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait la sensation d'être l'homme le plus puissant du monde, cette chaleur autour de son intimité mais aussi son étroitesse, le rendaient fou. Il avait l'impression d'y aller rapidement, et pourtant il bougeait lentement, son mouvement de va et vient était un peu maladroit, de peur de faire du mal à Naruto. Ce dernier râlait un peu, il avait mal, cela se voyait, mais quand il essaya de se retirer pour arrêter, le blond posa une main sur ses fesses, refusant qu'il se retire, l'une de ses jambes enserrant sa cuisse.

-Con…aaa…tinue…

-…

-Sa…

Doucement il reprit ses mouvements, l'embrassant, le caressant, partageant avec lui lorsqu'il penchait la tête tout contre la sienne pour gémir à son tour. Il commençait à aller plus vite, et Naruto ne s'en plaignit pas, il lui disait même d'accélérer par moment, d'aller un peu plus loin quand Sasuke s'enfonçait totalement. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin, il lui donnait des à-coups, et l'autre l'agrippait en râlant près de lui, lui murmurant que c'était bon, qu'il fallait aller plus fort. Il améliorait chaque poussée en fonction des gémissements que Naruto lui offrait. Contre son estomac il sentit bientôt son érection qui était en train de se faire à nouveau, il y posa la main, le caressant encore et encore. Pourtant il dut s'arrêter, tout ce qu'il sut, était qu'il venait de dire le prénom du blond alors que son corps se contracta et qu'un plaisir immense le submergea. Ça l'irradiait, c'était bon, beaucoup trop bon. Naruto sentit en lui que ça le touchait, il sentait le sperme qui se répandait. Ça ne fit que le faire hurler un peu plus fort, atteignant avec son compagnon l'extase. Sasuke s'écroula sur Naruto, le souffle court, happant l'air par petite bouffée que son amant entrecoupait de rapides baisés. Cote à cote ils restèrent, s'embrassant, attendant que la pression retombe. Il ne restait que leurs respirations dans la pièce, Naruto pouvait sentir couler de lui la marque du brun, cela lui rappelait encore et encore, le tourmentant délicieusement. Il se tourna vers le brun, se collant à lui, fourrant son visage dans sa gorge.

-Naa...aaa..

-Aaaah…

-Naru…aaah

Mais Sasuke n'essaya plus de parler, sa main rejoignit celle du blond qui malaxait ensemble leur deux pénis. C'était différent mais tout aussi bon, il pouvait sentir par moment des petits coups de hanche de Naruto. Ils accéléraient, chacun se sentant près de la jouissance, et Naruto le mordit à la clavicule quand il se sentit de nouveau jouir, Sasuke lui serra l'oreiller à l'en déchirer. Contre leur torse, il y avait la preuve de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ni prêta attention. Tout devenait confus, Naruto ferma les yeux, n'arrivant même plus à se rapprocher du brun comme il aurait aimé le faire. De nouveau ils glissèrent dans un sommeil qui cette fois ci était devenu réparateur.

_(__**Fin lemon**__.)_

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se réveilla. Le plaisir avait laissé place à une douleur au niveau de ses reins, mais il avait déjà du supporter pire. Il se leva en enjambant Sasuke, et celui-ci se réveilla. Tout lui revint en mémoire en un instant, et Naruto se bloqua, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir. Le rire du brun s'éleva, doux et câlin à la fois, un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et qui lui plaisait autant que ce qu'ils avaient fais. Sasuke se redressa, le retenant de ses bras en en plaquant même un sur l'une des ses fesses, l'embrassant sans retenue. Le sourire qu'il avait, Naruto n'avait jamais rien eu de plus cher, mais c'était l'une des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais avouer même sous la torture. Déjà lui dire qu'il l'aimait était à la limite du possible.

-On va se doucher ?

-Oui, j'y allais héééé !!! je peux encore marcher !

-…

Sasuke s'amusa donc à le voir se dandiner jusqu'à la salle de bain, le suivant de près au cas où il se serait écrouler. Dans la cabine de douche, Sasuke recommença à le taquiner, mais Naruto ne refusa pas ses avances. Ce ne fut pas lui qui le stoppa, mais le gêneur qui toqua violemment à la porte. Naruto hurla qu'ils arrivaient dans un instant, grognant, mais oubliant vite sous les doigts de son compagnon. Reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal, Naruto s'échappa de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des hanches. Sasuke soupira en voyant ça, se disant qu'il allait devoir tuer le pauvre opportun qui le verrait comme ça, surtout vu toutes les marques sur son corps que Naruto ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Sakura n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, préférant le sol ou les murs. Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain deux secondes après, s'essuyant les cheveux en la regardant un instant se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Ah.

-Y'a quoi Sasuke ? Naruto s'était retourné en l'entendant émettre ce simple son.

-Je crois que nos murs ne sont pas assez épais.

-Ne ?

-Kukuku.

A la gêne de Sakura qui était devenu pivoine, il n'eut aucun doute sur ce qu'il avançait, et quand Naruto compris en la voyant chercher à éviter de regarder son torse, où il vit quelques suçons, il devint aussi muet qu'une carpe, rivalisant d'avec la rosée sur la meilleur couleur de rouge qui existait pour les êtres humains. Faisant marche arrière, il retourna dans leur chambre en frappant le brun au torse, n'osant plus regarder personne dans les yeux et alla terminer de se préparer rapidement, ne l'invitant pas à l'intérieur et préférant l'inviter à manger un ramen avec lui. Sasuke ria sous cape, s'amusant de voir les réactions de ses coéquipiers, mais au moins maintenant il en était sur, Naruto n'était qu'à lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement, Naruto faisant un effort monstre pour marcher normalement et resta beaucoup plus assis que d'habitude. Sasuke se montra un peu plus doux d'après Sakura, il restait près du blond, attentif, dévisageant parfois les autres d'une lueur moqueuse. Elle essayait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais ce n'était pas facile, surtout quand elle remarquait les petits gestes qu'ils se faisaient parfois. Ino vint d'ailleurs lui parler de ses soupçons, et pour mettre fin aux questions qui s'élevaient tout bas et aux petits regards lancés en coin, Naruto souffla d'exaspération, prenant ainsi le courage de se lever, d'attraper la face de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé à coté de lui et de l'embrasser. Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe ensuite, les défiants du regard alors que le brun riait doucement, rictus de mise et amusement dans le regard de les voir estomaqués. Il passa sa main sur sa hanche et soulevant son haut laissa un baiser sur son symbole.

-HINATA !!! Kiba venait de hurler, mais Shino la rattrapa à temps, se désintéressant des deux autres pour tenter de la réveiller.

-Alors c'était ça ? Je me disais aussi. Ino les regardait un peu vexée de s'être fait voler Sasuke ainsi, alors que Sakura n'en revenait pas de l'avoir vu faire ça. De Sasuke elle savait qu'il l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre, mais Naruto, pas avant quelques années et encore.

-J'en étais pratiquement sur. Néji venait de murmurer à coté de Lee qui n'arrivait pas à ramasser sa mâchoire.

-Galère, c'était évident les gars, vous l'aviez pas vu déjà ? Shikamaru continua de boire son café, cigarette à la main qu'il ne lâchait toujours pas depuis un moment, Choji engouffrant non stop poignée de chips sur poignée de chips, s'en fichant complètement.

-Et c'est comment entre mecs ? c'est différent d'avec une fille ?

-…ben le jour ou on essayera une fille Tenten, on pourra te répondre.

-Et le jour ou tu le feras Dobe, je la tuerai devant toi. Naruto tourna la tête sur Sasuke qui plaisantait à moitié d'après les autres, mais qui était en fait totalement sérieux, le blond le savait, tout comme Sakura.

-…hey, je disais pas ça pour…

-Hmpf.

-Holà, tu vas en chier d'être avec lui Naruto. Déjà qu'il n'est pas commode dans la vie de tout les jours.

-Hahahaha, c'est clair Kiba, Hahahaha.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Oui, je suis pas con, j'ai vu que tu plaisantais pas.

Un rictus accompagna sa réplique, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser au moment où Hinata avait eu l'idée de se réveiller. Un deuxième départ pour le pays des pommes, et les plaisanteries commencèrent, durant un temps, la conversation reprit sans que rien n'est vraiment changé en fait, certains s'en étaient même doutés. Ils rentrèrent ensuite, chacun de leur coté, allant terminer les derniers préparatifs pour le lendemain. Certains avaient rejoints leurs parents, passant leurs derniers moments avec eux, d'autres avaient écourtés cela pour se concentrer et se préparer. Naruto et Sasuke, uniquement deux, restèrent cote à cote dans le lit, Naruto finissant par se coller contre le brun et de lui caresser la nuque laconiquement en regardant au dehors.

-On va y arrivé hein Sasuke ? le brun laissa la vue du ciel pour descendre sur Naruto qui lui n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le blond paniquait, même, il le sentait trop calme.

-…qui vivra verra.

-…alors j'espère qu'on fera partie de ceux là.

-Hn.

Ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un à l'autre. L'avenir était toujours incertain pour un ninja, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient autant ressenti que depuis qu'ils étaient deux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Voilà, heureux cher fidèle ? tu as eu ta dose de bonheur ? j'espère que tu as aimé, car je rappelle qu'ils ont toujours une épée de damoclès au dessus de la tête huhuhuhu. Semaine prochaine le chap aura pour titre : marche vers l'Enfer. Donc, à la semaine prochaine._


	17. Chap 17 : marche vers l'Enfer

**A deux**

**Chap 17 : marche vers l'Enfer.**

**Résumé : ça y est ! après des années Teme kun a eu ce qu'il désirait : Na-chan. (mdr je m'amuse avec mes résumé vous avez remarqué ? mdr). Naruto a donc dévoilé ses sentiments par un tatoo et Sasuke est redevenu amoureux transis de son blond. Mais voilà, le glas sonne. Fin du petit moment de paix et début d'une guerre qui va marqué les annales Konohaines (vu le nombre de pages, je vous jure mais des fois je doutes de la qualité de tout ça mdr) . Allez hop, c'est parti :**

Dans le noir complet les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent sans un bruit malgré le fait qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils s'habillaient en silence, revêtant la tenue spéciale qu'ils avaient porté depuis un long moment. Tsunade lui avait même remis un nouveau masque puisque l'ancien avait été perdu. Ils mangèrent solidement, prirent leurs sacoches, le double de celles habituelles et se les fixèrent. Naruto réajusta les gants de son amant, en profitant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. En se séparant de lui, il abaissa son masque, mirant dans les deux trous de celui-ci son regard charbon si calme qui l'exaspérait et le calmait en même temps. Il se baissa ensuite pour mettre ses sandales et en profita pour refermer les bottes que Sasuke venait d'enfiler. Quand il se releva, le brun lui mit son masque à son tour puis baissa la tête, front contre front, ils fermèrent les yeux, puisant force et courage dans ce simple geste. La porte se referma.

L'atmosphère du matin était toujours spéciale. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne de debout, le silence était poignant, l'air frais jouait sur leurs peaux sorties du réveil depuis à peine quelques instant. Habillés de leurs tenues spéciales, Naruto et Sasuke traversaient le village pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous, évitant de se montrer aux gens et profitant de la nuit qui s'estampait à peine d'une lueur rosée au loin. Cela projetait une journée sans nuage et belle. Le point de rendez vous rassemblait déjà quelques ninjas qu'ils connaissaient, et ils pouvaient voir Tsunade arriver avec Shizune, celle-ci prenant ses dernières recommandations.

L'équipe se mit en place, les Hyuga sur le front et les arrières pour prévenir quelconque attaques, Kiba et sa sœur se tenaient près d'eux, une double vigilance n'étant pas un luxe. Les autres évolués autour de l'attelage de la Godaime. Ils se mirent en route, passant par l'entrée et Sakura faisant un signe de tête aux gardes à l'entrée. D'un signe entendu ils lui répondirent par la même. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans le village s'il était extérieur à celui-ci. Cahin-caha la voiturette s'engagea sur le chemin de terre, abritant la personne la plus importante du village. Shikamaru lança un dernier regard en arrière, et son père les bras croisés lui fit un signe du menton comme seul salut. L'autre lui fit un sourire narquois et fit signe à Ino qui se retourna pour voir son père lui faire un signe de la main comme si c'était la fin du monde, s'appuyant sur son meilleur ami pour supporter de la voir partie. D'autres parents étaient là mais ne se montraient pas, il fallait que tout ait l'air d'une simple mission de protection. Eux, ils se cantonneraient à la défense du village. Dès que le soleil se leva pour de bon, les Hyuga se propagèrent dans le village, alertent, échangeant les détails qu'ils repéraient avec les Aburame, faisant cependant attention à agir normalement pour n'alerter personne des tours de garde qu'ils prenaient. Tous semblaient se promener simplement, et pourtant, à chaque instant ils pouvaient se changer en guerrier et déclarer la guerre au premier fauteur de trouble venu. Shizune le savait, du bureau de l'Hokage où elle était retournée, elle pouvait en voir certain et son cœur battait la chamade. Sa responsabilité était si grande, et elle comprit pourquoi Tsunade n'avait pas voulu être Hokage au départ. Elle souhaitait que personne n'attaque, elle espérait qu'aucun des plans d'urgence mis au point n'eurent à être utilisé, fermant les yeux, elle se mit à prier.

Naruto et Sasuke évoluaient en dehors de ce cercle formé par leurs amis, avançant en sautant d'arbres en arbres, conscients des autres ombres qui se laissaient parfois deviner l'espace d'une seconde. L'escorte de la Cinquième avait l'air restreint, ce qui n'était pas le moins du monde le cas. Une véritable armée se dissimulait autour du cortège qui était sur la route principale et ne la quittait pas. Prudemment ils continuèrent ainsi, évoluant le long du chemin et faisant attention à quelques voyageurs qui n'attaquaient pourtant pas. Ces derniers, saluaient bien bas d'une courbette l'attelage, reconnaissant l'emblème du feu et sachant que la personne s'y trouvant ne pouvait qu'être importante.

Les pauses et le repos étaient de mise pour tout le monde. Tsunade voulait arriver à temps, mais pas au dépit de la forme de ses troupes. Pour se poser le soir ils montaient un campement en petit comité, le reste des troupes restant invisibles. Shino s'occupait de l'appel pour être sur que personne ne manquait, étant l'un des seuls à savoir combien ils étaient au total, et à savoir comment reconnaître si la personne lui faisant face n'était plus la bonne. Il n'y eut aucun problème à déplorer, le voyage était calme, peut être un peu trop. Tsunade jouait au Dé avec Shikamaru pour montrer qu'il fallait se détendre, mais cela marchait peu. Naruto s'était arrêté un peu plus loin, la regardant faire et Sasuke vint s'accroupir à coté de lui. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, continuant de fixer la partie, Ino venant derrière son coéquipier pour le déstabiliser et encourager la Godaime. Même si une certaine tension se faisait sentir, l'atmosphère s'allégea un peu.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-…

-Usuratonkachi ?

-…j'ai peur. Le brun s'attendait à plus, mais Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Peur de mourir ?

-Peur qu'ils meurent.

-…

-Mais je sais qu'on se sera donné au maximum avant que cela n'arrive.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Pendant cette bataille…tu vas me promettre un truc.

-Ouais ?

-Avant de t'occuper d'eux…Sasuke fit un large geste vers tout le groupe en contrebas…tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'occuper de toi.

-Je…

-Avant de te mettre en danger pour eux, sois sure que toi-même tu ne laisses pas d'ouvertures, parce que même s'ils meurent, tu auras tes propres fesses à sauver. Pigé ?

-…

-Naruto.

-Pigé chef.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Naruto lui offrit un sourire tendre et posa sa main sur sa cuisse qu'il pressa.

-Ils s'occupent de sa garde rapproché. Les Hyuga qui sont ici s'occupent des environs et vont se succéder toute la nuit à la garde, trouvons un endroit à proximité pour rester au cas où quelqu'un passerait.

-Que quelqu'un passe sous notre contrôle permanent serait étonnant, et les Inuzuka nous doublent Naruto.

-Néji ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Par là bas il y a un groupe d'homme et ils viennent par ici, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être ninja. Je voudrais que vous alliez voir ce qu'ils cherchent, car ils cherchent quelque chose. Le cas échéant, il faudrait les étourdir jusqu'à notre départ.

-Avec un dojutsu je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien Sasuke. Vous pouvez le faire, où j'en charge quelqu'un d'autre ?

-On y va.

-Je viens avec vous pour vous y mener. Allons-y.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le cortège stoppa, et Tsunade entrouvrit le rideau car cela n'était pas normal, ils n'auraient pas du le faire avant quelques kilomètres. Sakura se pencha à ses cotés.

-Néji nous a fait signe de stopper, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il y a. Ah, il laisse un message à Tenten. Elle arrive.

-…

-Hokage sama, Néji vous fait dire qu'il y a du mouvement plus en avant.

-Qui ?

-Une troupe, mais il n'est pas sur que ce soit celle du Kazekage.

-On va envoyé un groupe et…

-Hokage sama, si vous me le permettez, ça peut aller plus vite.

-Elle a raison Tsunade sama, Ino peut le faire.

-Et comment ?

-Shika !

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà intercepté un oiseau, et la jeune femme prit possession de lui alors que Choji rattrapa son corps. Une fois libéré, l'oiseau prit son envol dans un cri perçant, volant de plus en plus vite. Ino vit le groupe et tournoya avant de plonger en pic tête. Néji suivait l'avancée de la blonde et la vit revenir, faisant un geste vers le groupe du fond.

-Elle revient.

-Si c'est le groupe du Kazekage, nous prendrons un peu d'avance.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à prendre une pause un peu plus longue Godaime-sama, ça nous permettra de rester dans les temps. Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, Ino reprit ses esprits.

-Ce sont eux.

-Très bien, Sakura, dis donc à Shino de venir ici. Vous autres, retournez à vos positions, Tenten, dis à Néji de nous amener jusqu'à eux. Il faut que je parle à…ah Shino, trouve moi Naruto et Sasuke. Ino, ils sont loin ?

-A peine deux kilomètres.

-Baa-chan ?

-Naruto, tu vas aller en éclaireur, demande à Néji où aller, tu leur fais signe qu'on arrive. Sasuke, tu le suis. Shino !

-Je suis toujours là.

-Tu envois un message à tout le monde, pas d'attaque, ce sont nos alliés.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et une masse grouillante se mis à le recouvrir alors que le cortège repartait. Sasuke et Naruto avait atteint Néji et lui demandait où aller. Naruto lança un dernier regard à Sakura, comme s'il lui confiait le convoi, et il avala la distance le séparant de Gaara. La forêt savait que quelque chose se tramait en son sein, les animaux ne se montraient plus, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, seul le soleil tapait doucement contre la verdure, laissant une ambiance plutôt propice aux pique-nique qu'aux combats. Ils s'arrêtèrent, voyant l'attelage du Kazekage. Les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent tomber sans chercher à se cacher, sans non plus être agressif. Temari se pencha vers la voiturette pour parler à son frère, et celui-ci ouvrit sa portière, les regardant d'un air glacial. Naruto leva lentement la main pour enlever son masque. Personne ne bougea, Gaara en attendait plus pour être sur d'avoir la bonne personne face à lui. Il le lui offrit. Doucement une aura le recouvrit, et Naruto laissa s'échapper une queue puis deux, inquiétant le groupe de défense du Kazekage qui se prépara à se battre. D'autres gardes tombèrent autour d'eux, les encerclant.

-Cela suffit. Ce sont nos alliés. Où sont les autres Naruto ?

-Ils arriveront dans quelques minutes, nous étions à deux où trois kilomètres tout au plus. Le point de rencontre aurait du être plus haut non ?

-Gagner du temps sera un avantage.

Konoha et Suna s'unirent plus tard, les deux Kages s'échangeant les salutations d'usage et préparant une nouvelle formation pour voyager en groupe. Deux heures plus tard ils étaient parés, et ayant gagné quelques heures sur le planning initial, ils partirent en direction du Raikage à qui ils avaient donné rendez-vous non loin du lieu de rencontre final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours de marche forçaient les amitiés, surtout lorsque le final serait une bataille. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient rapprochés pendant les pauses, mais lorsqu'ils avançaient, les équipes se reformaient naturellement, cherchant la meilleure formation. Au lieu prévu, il y avait le Raikage, entouré de sa garde rapproché et de quelques hommes. Tsunade et Gaara prirent des hommes avec eux et se rendirent auprès de lui, chaque groupe avançant de la même distance pour se retrouver. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, le nouvel arrivant commençant à s'énerver, faisant des gestes violents et refusant apparemment d'admettre quelque chose.

-Tu penses qu'on doit y aller Sasuke ?

-Elle nous a dit de ne surtout pas bouger de notre poste.

-Cet homme est puissant, cela se sens.

-Hn.

-Le Hachibi devait l'être aussi. Pour qu'ils l'aient eut…

-Ça n'arrivera pas avec toi. Regarde ces trois là…ils ne cessent de nous dévisager depuis que l'on est arrivé, ils nous ont vu.

-…ils me disent rien, je ne les ai jamais vus.

-…

-Si.

-Hu ?

-Tu te souviens ? on était passé dans le pays du Tonnerre et on avait vu un drôle de mec qui parlait bizarrement.

-Celui qui m'a tapé sur les nerfs en chantant ?

-Ouais. Je crois que y'a une des filles qui était pas loin de lui non ?

-…maintenant que tu le dis…on aurait vu le Hachibi alors ? ça aurait été le mec avec qui tu avais essayé de raper horriblement ?

-Faut croire…et je chante bien ! ils reviennent.

-Hn.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'à Tsunade, mais celle parla tout bas à Gaara et fusilla le blond du regard pour qu'il ne bouge pas de sa place. Les trois cortèges partirent ensemble, et même s'ils ne les voyaient pas, les ninjas qui se connaissaient depuis trois jours maintenant pouvaient sentir la présence d'autres shinobis non loin d'eux tellement ils étaient puant de puissance.

Deux jours plus tard, ils atteignirent le lieu de réunion. Ils s'arrangèrent pour arriver tous dans la même heure, mais pas au même moment. Chacun apparaissant avec le moins possible de gardes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du dernier Kage à venir. Gaara fut le premier arrivant avec seulement cinq gardes autour de lui, le reste de ses shinobis s'étant positionnés alentour. Tsunade ne fut pas lente à suivre, elle prit avec elle Sakura et Sasuke qui ne tenait plus en place malgré son calme apparent. Elle fit signe à deux autres anbus et demanda à Shino de la suivre au cas où elle devrait communiquer avec l'extérieur. Ce dernier laissa à Shikamaru et à Kiba quelques insectes pour échanger s'ils le devaient et suivie la blonde à l'intérieur. Le Raikage se planta un peu plus loin, abandonnant son attelage à deux hommes et se faisant suivre uniquement par trois hommes.

Tsunade entra dans la salle de réunion y retrouvant Gaara qui était en train de tirer son siège, ses gardes inspectant les lieux. Ses propres gardes firent de même alors qu'elle alla vers un siège différent de celui de la dernière fois puisqu'il ne fallait pas toujours reprendre le même au cas où si quelqu'un le sachant l'aurait piégé. Elle et Gaara prirent place pratiquement au même instant, cote à cote. La porte s'ouvrit avec rudesse et le Raikage entra, l'air de moins en moins sympathique. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège et comme eux, il attendit, pianotant sur la table tellement son impatience se faisait sentir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto vit le dernier attelage arriver. Il n'y avait rien de plus pompeux que sur les autres, autour de lui il n'y avait que peu d'hommes et tout aurait semblé normal s'il n'avait su ce qui s'y trouvait. La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto le fixa, il ne voulait pas le perdre des yeux. L'homme qui en descendit regarda alentour donnant une pichenette à ses vêtements officiels puis fit signe à deux hommes pour qu'il garde l'attelage. Ce qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il pénétra les bâtiments, et Naruto se tint prêt, attendant l'attaque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La porte s'ouvrit et les trois Kages la regardaient comme si elle allait se muer en bête sauvage pour les manger. Le Mizukage entra d'un pas léger et Tsunade se sentit mal, son cœur avait manqué un battement, ce n'était pas vrai, elle devait halluciner. L'homme vint jusqu'à son siège, et avant qu'il ait pu s'asseoir, le Raikage abattit violemment son poing sur la table et le Kazekage le regarda de travers. Il n'aurait pas du commencer la séance de telle manière. Sa voix raillarde s'éleva alors qu'il le menaçait des yeux, virulent.

-Si vous me rendiez mon frère Mizukage.

-… Tsunade n'aurait pas pensé commencer comme cela les hostilités, mais ce qui était fais était fais, de plus, ce n'était pas ça qui la préoccupait.

-Votre frère ? elle tressaillit en entendant sa voix et Sakura tout comme Sasuke crurent comprendre.

-Hachibi si vous préférez.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je ?

-RENDEZ LE MOI BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!!! l'homme venait de se lever, imposant de par sa masse et sa prestance, l'en menaçant.

-Hahaha…vous avez l'air de tous être au courant.

-… tous le regardaient avec méfiance.

-J'ai une question Mizukage.

-…

-Êtes-vous Madara Uchiha ?

L'homme leva la main vers sa face toujours cachée derrière son couvre chef.

Un bruit dehors se fit entendre. C'était un cri humain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tic…tac…tic…tac.

-…

Naruto leva la tête, cherchant d'où venait se bruit. Il ne trouvait pas. Près de lui ses compagnons n'avaient pas bougés, rien en bas ne méritait un intérêt réel, tout était calme. Son angoisse croissait en même temps qu'il remarquait que personne en fait n'avait bougé depuis un moment. Il aurait cru l'attaque plus rapide.

-Tic…tac tic tac tic tac…le son devenait de plus en plus persistant.

-…

-Alors que fais tu Naruto ?

Naruto tourna la tête, cherchant qui avait parlé. C'était à un niveau si bas que ça devait être quelqu'un près de lui. Continuant de chercher, ses compagnons ne bougeaient toujours pas ce qu'il trouva bizarre. Il toucha Shino près de lui, mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction.

-Si tu ne bouges pas, il va être trop tard.

Il venait de voir d'où venait le son, fait par un homme qui était assis sur le toit du bâtiment où était la délégation et il le fixait. Ce qui était bizarre c'était qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres sons que celui là que cette voix. Il lui fit signe de regarder vers le bas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade le regarda ramener une longue mèche de cheveux en arrière alors qu'il mit main à son couvre chef pour l'enlever. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur qui était sur le point de flancher tellement ses sentiments étaient chamboulés. Gaara voyait combien elle l'était, et il savait que cela était de mauvais augure car cette femme n'avait jamais l'air faible. Jamais il n'avait vu cette femme dans cet état, elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. L'autre commença à enlever son chapeau.

-Ce cher Hachibi…il était très fort c'est vrai. Tsunade regardait chacun de ses gestes.

-Que ? le Raikage avait entendu le passé, surtout il voyait que les deux autres Kages avaient raison, son frère devait être mort.

-Pas assez pour nous survivre cependant. Le couvre chef venait d'atterrir sur la table et Gaara entendit le hoquet de stupeur de Tsunade qui s'était fini en sanglot.

-Je vais vous buter.

Le Raikage venait de s'élancer sur l'homme, et Tsunade s'était lever d'un bond, donnant un coup de talon qui détruisit la table. Le Raikage tomba à la reverse alors que sa garde se mirent devant lui, et tremblante, elle regarda l'homme lui faisant face. Sakura et Sasuke avait du mal à bouger eux mêmes.

-Jiraya ?

L'homme ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas les siens, un sourire dément lui étira la face et les piercings qui s'y trouvaient là, il la frappa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En baissant la tête Naruto vit le mur s'ébranler alors qu'il eut un petit coup au crâne comme s'il s'était pris une claque. Il s'en ficha, il y avait plus urgent. Le mur venait d'exploser, éjectant un corps de la salle où devait être les Kages. Tsunade tomba d'un étage et roula sur l'herbe sans aucune douceur, couverte de sang par endroit, elle n'était plus consciente. Naruto était horrifié, il voulut sauter pour l'aider mais n'arriva pas à bouger. L'homme qui était jusque là assis sur le toit venait d'apparaître derrière lui et se pencha à ses cotés. Sa face masquée se tourna vers lui et Naruto faillit s'étrangler. Il voyait un Sharingan.

-Regarde.

L'homme pointa le bas, il suivit. En fait, il avait du être sous son emprise dès son arrivée, et cela lui montrait que cet homme était puissant. Il y avait là un champ de bataille, qui avait du commencer depuis un moment. Les ninjas se battaient contre une quantité effroyable d'autres sous les ordres du Mizukage, ses amis se battaient contre l'Akatsuki. Shikamaru, Ino et Choji étaient contre Deidara. Néji était à terre, et Hinata et Kiba se battaient contre Zetsu. Le doigt de Madara alla lentement vers un autre point que Naruto suivit.

-Im…impossible. Mais ça voix ne sortit pas, elle s'étrangla dans un gargouillis peu fameux.

Jiraya était là, il venait de sauter du premier étage et se réceptionna près d'elle, il l'écrasa d'un pied, sans aucune pitié, l'air froid et sadique par son sourire montrant son plaisir. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, la bataille semblait durée elle aussi. Naruto n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était figé malgré son envie de se jeter dans la mêlée. Madara prit place près de lui, pied dans le vide puisque le blond était sur une branche, et il se mit à bouger les jambes d'avant en arrière, l'air de rien.

-Tic tac tic tac…que comptes tu faires jinchuuriki ? l'heure tourne…

-…

-Si tu me suis, j'arrête tout cela.

-…

-Tu n'as qu'à me regarder en me disant oui avec les yeux…je t'exaucerai.

Sasuke venait de sortir de la place, sautant sur Jiraya et le plaquant au sol, Sakura se jetant sur son maître pour la sauver. Naruto eut une perle de sueur qui s'écoula le long de sa joue, et Madara regarda en contrebas. L'Uchiha cherchait des yeux la foule, Naruto était sur qu'il le cherchait lui. Il en eut confirmation :

-NARUTOOOO !!!

-…

Le sannin lui attrapa la jambe et le fit tomber, se mettant à cheval sur Sasuke pour lui donner un coup que l'autre prit de plein fouet et qui le fit saigner de la lèvre. Un coup le fit voler plus loin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à planter un des sabres de Sasuke dans son corps. Tsunade se tenait debout avec beaucoup de mal, et elle venait de lui mettre un coup de genou dans le dos. Sasuke se redressa, cherchant de nouveau, sharingans de sortie alors que Sakura prit sa place pour se battre contre Jiraya. Sasuke s'essuya la lèvre, continuant de chercher.

-MADARAAAA !!!! LAISSE-LE !!!!

-Huhuhu. Il ne nous voit même pas et pourtant il sait que je suis avec toi. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça.

Naruto ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus voir. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. C'était différent de d'habitude, il se sentait en harmonie avec ce qui l'entourait même si au fond de lui il ressentait un besoin pressant de tout réduire en charpie. Quand il arriva dans la salle, Kyubi s'était formé dans la salle, rageant de ne pas pouvoir atteindre son maître car jusque là inconscient d'être une victime. Kyubi le vit, et un grognement s'éleva de sa gorge, c'était du plaisir de pouvoir enfin se lier à lui et de pouvoir le réveiller. Le chakra de la bête se mêla à son âme, il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, bougea un doigt puis un autre. Il aurait voulu sourire mais ne le fit pas, il attendait d'être sur d'être complètement libéré de son jutsu.

-…Kyubi ?

_-Je t'ai libéré de leur emprise. Je t'en libérerai à chaque fois. Tu n'as pas à craindre une attaque de genjutsu. La voix du renard résonnait dans son crâne, caverneuse et sur un ton prêt à mordre._

-Mais…

_-Je fais partie de toi, que je le veuille ou non, je ne pourrais que mourir en étant extrait de cette place maintenant mienne._

-Tu coopères avec moi ?

_-Tant que je peux tuer, je ne demande rien d'autre._

-Ce n'est pas plutôt que tu détestes être le jouet de quelqu'un et que tu n'aimerais pas mourir ? le hurlement de rage de la bête lui creva pratiquement les tympans. Hahaha. Allez, allons-y Kyubi…on va se les faire.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Sasuke était entouré d'hommes portant le manteau de l'Akatsuki, ils avaient tous les mêmes yeux, identique à ceux nouveau de Jiraya qu'il pouvait voir avec assez de mal. Sakura était à terre, soignant Tsunade, le brun était devant, attentif au moindre mouvement.

-Huhuhuhu, un Uchiha qui en trahit un autre et ainsi de suite, qu'elle litanie incessante et ennuyeuse, tu ne crois pas Naruto ? je le pensais plus avoir mon caractère pourtant…de toute manière il faut que je mette fin à tout cela bientôt…mais j'ai mieux à faire…on va s'éclipser et les autres nous rejoindrons pour t'extraire à nouveau.

Naruto ne voulut pas prévenir, sans un bruit sauf un regard, son chakra prit la forme d'une patte qui enserra Madara qu'une queue vint transpercer le torse. Seulement l'autre ne brancha pas et disparu de sa prise, reprenant contenance sur le toit plus loin, le trou béant se refermant sans mal. Un hurlement bestial sorti du plus profond de ses poumons, prenant appui avec une telle violence sur la branche épaisse sur laquelle il était, que celle-ci se brisa. Sasuke vit le branchage tomber alors que Naruto sortit de nulle part. Il n'était plus caché à la face du monde par le jutsu de Madara, et était à nouveau maître de son corps. Sautant à terre, le blond repoussa d'une queue un Pein à cheveux long, bondissant sur un autre dont il érafla violement la joue avant de rouler en se faisant repousser. Il se mit sur ses talons derrière Sasuke alors qu'il avait déjà sorti quatre queues, les menaçant de s'approcher plus près.

-T'ETAIS OU BORDEL !!!!

-Avec ton gâteux Teme.

-Quoi ?

-En haut. Naruto pointa le toit. Je me charge d'eux.

-Il y a Jiraya dans le tas. Sasuke avait envi d'y aller, mais il s'inquiétait. Il savait quel amour le blond avait eut pour son maître.

-Ça ? ce truc Jiraya ?

-Na…

-Jiraya est mort depuis belle lurette…ça…ce n'est plus qu'une marionnette. Dégage maintenant je te dis.

-…fais gaffe.

-Ça vaut pour toi aussi Sasuke.

-Hn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(pour ceux qui se perdrait avec la suite, je reviens un peu avant, je préfère préciser, on sait jamais et je risque de pas le faire qu'une fois…suivez bien mdr)

Tout le groupe se tenait en position, Tsunade venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment et le Raikage ne fut pas lent à faire de même. Néji fit signe à une partie du groupe et Shino lança un signal mettant tout le monde sur le qui vive. L'attelage remontait le long du chemin en cahotant doucement pour ne stopper qu'un peu plus loin des autres. Il n'y avait là que quelques gardes portant les bandeaux de leur village. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte et le Mizukage descendit, donnant quelques tapes sur sa tenue avant de soulever quelque peu son couvre chef. Néji avait l'impression qu'il avait regardé vers l'endroit où Naruto était caché, il n'en était pas sur et fit signe à Hinata qui leva un peu les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment elle non plus.

-HINATA !!!!

Mais la jeune femme se retourna à temps, bloquant un coup qui lui aurait fendu le crâne en deux. Shino envoya une nuée d'insectes, et Néji y serait bien aller aussi, mais il venait de se rendre compte.

-TOUS EN POSITION !!!!!

Tous avaient à faire, l'Akatsuki venait d'apparaître derrière certains, pour d'autres ils durent avoir affaire à des membres du village. D'un seul coup la bataille partie, totalement par surprise, et ni Néji ni Kiba ne surent pourquoi ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Le Mizukage enleva complètement sa tenue officielle alors qu'un autre membre vêtu tout comme lui pénétra le bâtiment. Un homme aux cheveux long et blanc.

-STOPPEZ-LE !!!

Mais personne n'était libre de ses mouvements. Il frappa un homme au visage, lui brisant le nez avant de lui appuyer sur quelques cavités de chakra, finissant par lui couper le souffle pour le laisser mourir, commençant à courir vers le bâtiment. L'homme qui y allait déjà lança en l'air quelques parchemins et des hommes en furent invoqués.

-NARUTO !!!

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, tout simplement absent du combat. Il ne le voyait plus là où il devait être pourtant. Un grognement le fit tourner la tête, mais ce n'était pas Naruto, c'était Akamaru qui venait de saigner un homme à la gorge.

-KIBA !!! OU EST NARUTO !!!

-CH'UIS OCCUPE LA MERDE !!!

-COUCHE-TOI !!!

L'Inuzuka eut juste le temps de le faire, évitant un sabre qui lui serait entré dans le poumon droit, il attrapa les jambes de son opposant, Akamaru passant par derrière pour lui arracher pratiquement une cuisse alors que son tronc ramassa quelque kunais lancés par Néji. Il continua de courir et fit un Hakkesho kaiten, repoussant les trois hommes qui étaient sur lui et courut vers l'entrée pour arrêter cet homme, mais celui qui au départ était le Mizukage s'éleva devant lui, le perçant de son œil alors que celui qui avait pris sa place venait de passer la porte.

-Sharingan ?!

-Ne gêne pas mon plan, gamin.

Madara continua tranquillement sa route, marchant comme un prophète sans crainte au milieu de la bataille, évitant tout ce qui devait l'être. Néji resta debout sans bouger quelques secondes avant de tomber à genoux, souffle coupé, de la bave s'écoulant jusqu'à son menton. Il voyait trouble, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait été dans un monde à part, il avait vu tant d'horreurs, tant de mort, tellement de proches, et un homme s'était amusé à le transpercer encore et encore alors que lui ne pouvait bouger. Maintenant son corps lui semblait faible comme s'il s'était battu pendant des jours. C'était donc ça la puissance des Uchiha ? Dans son dos il sentit un coup et il tomba en avant, entendant un cri, peut être son prénom, il ne savait pas trop, étant entre deux mondes. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était froid et que ça faisait mal. Il put voir l'homme avancer dans son manteau Akatsukien, allant jusqu'à l'endroit où Naruto se tenait. Néji ferma les yeux.

-INO !!! CONCENTRE-TOI !!!!

-Mais…OUI !!!

La jeune femme sauta en arrière alors que Deidara venait de jeter quelques bombes qui en explosant firent que son ombre changea, empêchant Shikamaru de le retenir avec celle-ci. Le blond se mit à rire, et Choji fit un bond qui le fit perdre son équilibre lorsqu'il retoucha le sol, Deidara grinça des dents, fichant sa main dans sa sacoche pour la charger d'argile. Le bâtiment derrière eux éclata, un corps vola dans les airs pour s'écraser brutalement au sol. Un homme en sortit, rejoignant le corps à terre.

De l'entrée principale, un autre venait de bondir, mais il changea de direction en voyant Sakura sauter du premier étage. Etant poursuivi par un homme du Mizukage, il se retourna contre celui-ci pour se battre, mais Temari prit sa place. Alors Gaara la laissa faire en voyant que Deidara venait de lancer une bombe vers Choji et qu'Ino allait aller l'aider. Il leva la main, mouvant le sable sortant des bidons fixés à son attelage, en une solide armure qui entoura la bombe qu'il renvoya au blond à terre. Elle lui explosa près d'une jambe, arrachant un peu de son pantalon et lui brûlant un peu la jambe. Un cri de rage s'éleva de lui alors que le sable commençait à l'enfermer.

-Temari, je vais les aider !

-C'est bon, je gère ici !

La jeune femme avait déjà dégainé son arme, prenant son élan pour envoyer une giclée de vent qui fit partir le nuage de poussière montant des gravats au sol, découvrant Sakura qui se tenait sur son maître alors que Sasuke venait de se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur Jiraya.

Un chien à deux têtes protégea Néji alors que Tenten se mit à le soigner comme elle put, n'étant pas forte en jutsu médicaux, ce fut Hinata qui vint à sa rescousse, lui demandant de retourner se battre. La jeune femme lui arracha le kunaï fiché dans son dos, arrêtant l'hémorragie avec dextérité. Tenten venait de sortir un petit parchemin qu'elle ouvrit, deux autres beaucoup plus grands en sortirent. Les attrapant par leurs feuilles, elle s'éleva d'un bond, faisant un salto arrière assez haut, greffant dans un large groupe, kunaïs et autres shurikens. En tombant au sol, elle allongea les bras, attrapant deux armes ressemblant à de épée à la lame fine et large, presque plate, effilées comme des rasoirs. Son premier pied à terre lui donna l'élan, elle se mit à courir, finissant les hommes qui n'étaient pas morts de son attaque antérieure, faisant glisser les lames dans un ballet argenté et vermeil, semblant danser une chorégraphie de gymnastique rythmique sans aucun mal. Une boule d'eau arriva vers elle, et elle planta ses armes dans le sol, y prenant appuis en élevant son corps avant de bondir en ligne droite vers le ciel, tête vers le sol. Tenten attrapa un autre parchemin, faisant apparaître une faux reliée à une lame par une longue corde de fer serpentant.

Plus loin un groupe d'homme hurlèrent, un tremblement se fit sentir. Du sol s'éleva une énorme plante qui ressemblait à un amas de pointes biscornues et sinueuses qui surprirent des ninjas de Suna et Konoha, les embrochant et les élevant haut dans le ciel, faisant pleuvoir une pluie de sang et de tripes alors que quelques rares restant entiers, s'élevèrent avant de s'éteindre dans d'atroces souffrance. Un homme se tenait juste devant, regardant les longues traînées de sang qui suintaient sur les branchages secs sans réelle émotion. Un grognement se fit entendre, le chien à deux têtes le chargeait, et il s'enfonça sous terre, la bouche végétale autour de sa face bigarrée se refermant pour l'en protéger, échappant ainsi à l'attaque du chien et de son maître. Un pic sortit du sol, embrochant la patte de l'immense animal, et les deux compagnons hurlèrent de douleur. Zetsu venait d'apparaître entre eux, se tenant sur leur dos, il avait joint ses mains et en fit un large demi-cercle quand il les ouvrit. Kiba et Akamaru hurlèrent, sentant la jointure de leur corps entre leurs deux têtes qui s'arrachaient.

Un autre hurlement se mêla au leur, Naruto venait de sauter par-dessus Hinata et Néji, barrant la route à Jiraya et frappant un autre homme sans aucune restriction. Sasuke hocha la tête une seule fois, sauta sur les épaules du blond et s'élança contre la paroi encore debout mais branlante du bâtiment, grimpant vers le toit. Un hurlement rauque et puissant se fit entendre, Naruto venait de se baisser sur ses quatre pattes, ses queues jouant dans les airs, tenant les Pein en respect.

-Sakura ?

-Kyaaaa !!!

-Sa…aaah !!! putain !!!

Naruto en se retournant avait baissé sa garde, et il venait de se faire frôlé au flanc. La jeune femme avait roulé un peu plus loin, alors qu'une autre la regardait calmement. Naruto reconnaissait cette femme, déviant le nouveau coup de l'homme devant lui, il hurla :

-FAIS GAFFE !!! C'EST L'ORIGAMI !!!

Sakura avala sa salive de travers, elle avait vu et compris déjà, et elle savait que sa position n'était pas la meilleur. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre d'ennemi qui pouvait se disperser, elle allait être dans le mal et cette fois personne ne pourrait l'aider. Autour d'elle, elle entendit les cris de ceux qui se battaient, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était même pas sa propre situation pourtant préoccupante. Non, elle s'en faisait pour Naruto qui faisait face à six Pein, et à Sasuke qui venait de rejoindre Madara après un rapide échange d'avec le blond.

Néji ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait mieux, son dos lui faisait moins mal, et il se reprenait. Il sentait même qu'il pouvait se redresser. La silhouette devant lui prit forme, une femme jounin qu'il avait déjà vu et avec qui il avait déjà eu une mission. Elle le traînait à l'abri, et il lui attrapa fortement l'avant bras, se mettant à genoux pour se lever.

-Hinata sama m'a dis de vous mettre à l'abri avec les autres.

-Les autres ?

-Blessés.

Elle fit un large geste de la main, et il vit qu'un petit campement s'était déjà fais pour les blesser qui affluaient. Il vit Hinata qui était en train de se battre avec deux hommes. Elle posa une main à terre, levant une jambe à quatre vingt dix degrés pour l'enfoncer dans la mâchoire d'un homme dont elle brisa la nuque en laissant retomber ses pieds autour de sa tête. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi dangereuse, l'autre homme se dressant face à elle lui donna un coup qu'elle rendit beaucoup plus méchamment, envoyant une charge de chakra puis encore une autre, cela une dizaine de fois, dans son torse par ses paumes. Hinata le dépassa, continuant de courir vers Naruto qui était seul, Néji put voir l'homme qui était en train d'avoir un soubresaut puis deux, du sang s'écoula de sa bouche, l'inondant pratiquement. Il tomba en avant, et il put voir sa cousine s'élancer toutes paumes en avant pour frapper l'homme plante qui venait de se dresser face à elle. Néji prit une des pilules données par Sakura avant la mission, restant assis quelques secondes le temps de sentir les effets l'envahir. L'autre femme était allée vers d'autres, arrêtant l'hémorragie d'une femme de Suna. Il ne regarda pas plus, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il descendit en courant, évitant un projectile et en se penchant dans sa course pour extraire un sabre d'un corps d'un homme qui lui servit à couper, au gré de son avancée, quelques membres.

Un homme lui bloqua la route, léchant la lame de son arme et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Néji n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il prit position et attendit qu'il attaque, voyant passer derrière assez loin l'ombre de Lee ayant ouvert deux portes et courant vers l'homme qui était en train de s'en prendre à Kiba et que Hinata protégeait. Des explosions se firent entendre plus loin. Ino venait de tomber au sol, retenant un râle alors que sa jambe la faisait souffrir et qu'elle perdait du sang rapidement. Elle attrapa plusieurs kunaïs qu'elle envoya vers son ennemi pour le gêner et aider les autres quand elle sentit une poigne sur elle. Un couple de ninja de Suna la prit par les aisselles, la traînant avant de la porter un peu plus loin. Hinata se fatiguait vite, elle n'arrivait à rien face à l'homme qui s'en prenait à elle. Il sortait justement de terre, lui faisant face un étrange sourire lui déformant les traits d'un seul coté de son visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle terminait de resserrer un garrot autour de sa cuisse dont elle avait arraché un pic qu'il lui avait envoyé et avait laissé une ouverture, mais devant elle chuta un corps qui stoppa le coup de l'homme plante.

-Va aider Sakura, elle aura besoin de toi.

Hinata regarda au loin son amie qui faisait face à une autre qu'elle reconnut pour avoir lut un peu son dossier. Elle hocha la tête, mais avant d'y aller, elle donna rapidement une pilule de Sakura à Kiba qui était revenu face à son ennemi, en avala elle-même une, sentant son énergie revenir et la blessure se résorber un peu. Elle arrangea cela puis fila. Kiba farfouilla rapidement dans sa sacoche et ficha dans la gueule de son chien, qui arrivait par derrière son adversaire, quelques gélules de sa propre recette. Le chien accéléra même si boitant et le poil rougi, sa robe se hérissa en même temps que sa gueule découvrit une rangée de dents cramoisie de sang, lentement un grognement se fit entendre, sa bave tomba et son regard devint plus étréci. Son pelage venait de changer de couleur et sa dangerosité était palpable. Zetsu regarda le maître chien dont le regard était aussi fou que celui de son clébard. Un grouillement le fit tourner les yeux, le nouvel arrivant venait de lever les bras, et sur ceux-ci se dessiner un essaim grouillant et assourdissant.

Hinata courait vers Sakura qui venait de se redresser face à son ennemie, se juchant entre elle et Tsunade toujours à terre. La jeune femme sortie sa propre lame, les paroles de Tsunade ne cessant de lui revenir en mémoire. Elle devait éviter le combat s'il pouvait lui être fatal pour être sur de pouvoir guérir tout ceux qui le demanderait. Affirmant sa position, elle leva son arme et attendit. Temari venait de désarticulé l'homme qui lui faisait face en le mêlant à deux vents contraire. Elle se tourna à temps vers l'autre groupe pour faire un revers de son éventail, renvoyant vers Deidara les bombes qu'il venait d'envoyer vers son frère, et se joignit à leur combat. De haine, Deidara lui balança directement une bombe qui souffla un mètre devant elle, lui jetant de suite un shuriken qui était fiché dans son corps et arrivant à la toucher grâce à lui. Une femme venait de se joindre au combat, et ils la reconnurent comme faisant partie de l'équipe du Raikage, c'était elle qui avait jeté les shurikens que l'autre avait eu le temps d'éviter pour qu'il ne se fiche pas mortellement, mais s'en prenant quand même dans le corps. Dans le souffle de la bombe, Temari tomba en arrière, sa roulade se terminant grâce à Choji qui la retint. Temari se releva, crachant un peu de sang. Cette explosion venait d'allonger l'ombre de Deidara sans que celui-ci ne le voie, et Shikamaru ne laissa pas cela passer. Tout ce que Deidara pouvait faire, c'était hurler sa rage ne plus pouvoir bouger. Du sol une main s'éleva, si appuyant pour en sortir, l'être d'argile prit visage, ses mains s'étant fichée dans les sacs d'argiles du blond qu'elles mâchaient goulument. Venir près de lui était trop dangereux, c'était comme ça que Ino avait décollée en se prenant une mine. De nombreux petits oiseaux s'éparpillèrent.

-GAARA !!!

Le rouquin était déjà au travail, la sueur perlant de son front sous l'effort qu'il prodiguait. Avoir l'ascendant sur le sable sans l'aide de son démon n'était pas aisé, mais il fit un effort monstre, recouvrant l'homme et ses bombes d'une cage de sable épaisse dans laquelle tout explosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

(plus tôt, oui encore)

Le Raikage venait de se relever, l'un de ses gardes en travers de la poitrine, un autre sous un pan de mur et le dernier se relevant lui aussi. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce à part eux, il venait de voir sauter le Kazekage par le trou béant fait un instant plutôt par le corps de l'Hokage qui l'avait fait cédé sous l'impact du coup qu'elle avait reçu en plein ventre. Il dégagea le corps sur lui, le mettant entre les mains de sa garde qui était encore un peu déboussolée. L'autre femme, blonde, le regarda, et il lui fit signe de s'en aller. Elle sauta par le trou béant dans la bataille qui avait éclaté dehors et dont ils distinguaient à présent les cris et les bruits des ferrailles bien trop nettement. Son poignet lui faisait un mal de chien, et dans un claquement il se le redressa.

-J'arrive.

Sa garde leva la tête du corps qu'elle tentait de réanimer, ne comprenant pas à qui il parlait. Deux hommes étaient là, un gros balaise plein de piercing et chauve si ce n'était des pointes qui lui sortaient du crâne, et un homme beaucoup plus fin et à la longue chevelure soignée, percé lui aussi au visage. Le Raikage se leva, se débarrassant de son manteau qui s'écrasa au sol dans une lourde chute à cause des poids qui y étaient cousus. Avançant son bras droit, il fit cliqueter les trois anneaux qui s'y trouvaient, les séparant les uns des autres mais ne les enlevant pas, gardant juste sa main au dessus d'eux. Il les dévisagea de travers, et peu lui importait d'avoir reconnu le rinnengan dans leurs regards. Un peu impérieux dans son attitude, il leva deux doigts et leur fit signe de venir.

Sakura voyait Konan face à elle qui n'était pas agressive, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire en elle était en soi beaucoup plus dangereux. La jeune femme leva la main avec une délicatesse qui égala l'effeuillage qu'elle subissait, se détachant en de nombreuses petites feuilles pour encercler la rosée et son sensei. Sakura regarda rapidement de gauche à droite, voyant qu'elle se faisait encercler et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, elle dégaina son arme. Hinata tomba devant elle.

-Hinata ?!!

-On va se créer une ouverture, et tu vas emmener Hokage Sama loin d'ici !

-Mais…

-LA !!!

La brunette avait vu où il fallait frapper, elle pouvait voir dans ces origamis lequel concentrait le plus de chakra, elle le frappa et ils marquèrent tous une chute avant de l'envelopper presque instantanément, lui laissant à peine le temps de sortir un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle devenait une momie qui avait l'air de s'arracher ses bandages.

-HINATA !!!

-Fais ce qu'elle t'a dit !!!

Néji venait de lui passer par-dessus la tête, entourant sa cousine d'un parchemin qui laissa des flammes s'échapper et brunir le papier qui se retira de suite pour reprendre forme plus loin. Un coup de pied lui enfonça l'épaule, et la jeune femme après une grimace s'éparpilla pour se reformer plus loin, se la tenant. Lee prit une pose, prêts à se jeter de nouveau sur elle. Des morceaux de sa cape étaient brûlés, et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa proie s'enfuir. Sakura était en train de se faire aider de Hinata pour ramener Tsunade au point médical. Lee fonça de nouveau sur elle, et Néji resta alerte pour voir comment elle bouger. Konan ne fit pas grand-chose, elle prit juste sa fleur dans ses cheveux et la laissa tomber par terre.

-LEE, ATTENTION !!!

Néji vit son coéquipier être tirer sur le côté par Tenten qui venait d'arriver à point, mais néanmoins pas assez vite. L'oreille de Lee vola plus loin, le laissant hurler de douleur et se tenir le coin de la tête qui manquait de son membre. La jeune femme évita elle aussi de justesse, se faisant couper un chignon et érafler la joue assez profondément. La fleur avait grandie au point de faire quelques mètres de haut, très coupante, mais les deux ninjas réussirent à en sortir vivant, porteur seulement de quelques coupures qui ne seraient pas mortelles.

-Ça va ?

-C'est bon, que du superficiel.

-Ok.

Néji cherchait où avait disparu la jeune femme. Il était lui et son équipe à l'intérieur de la fleur, toute de papier et pourtant si solide, et son adversaire s'était glissée au cœur même de cet élément, il n'arrivait pas à voir où. Hinata venait de poser Tsunade sur un lit de fortune, et Sakura se pencha sur son maître pour l'aider. Elle hésitait entre porter secours à son cousin, et à rejoindre Shino et Kiba. Et puis elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Akamaru venait de tomber, et il ne bougeait plus. Horrifiée, elle venait de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour retenir une plainte alors que Kiba était en train de hurler plus loin.

-FAIS GAFFE HINATA !!!

Mais la jeune femme n'écouta pas Sakura, elle avait plus important qu'elle, il y avait ses deux compagnons. Elle voyait Kiba qui hurlait encore, en tentant de retenir son chien qui se faisait déchiqueter par des milliers de petites plantes carnivores. Kiba tenta d'entrer dans le champ pour en retirer le corps de son ami, de son plus fidèle compagnon, mais Shino le retint.

-Arrête !! c'est toi qui va te faire bouffer !!!

-AKAMARUUU !!!

-ARRÊTE KIBA !!! il est mort pour toi !!!

-…pour…moi….

Son corps s'affaissa, un instant, pesant lourd sur le bras de l'Aburame et un regard plein de haine et de douleur que jamais Shino ne lui avait vu et qu'il n'avait pu observer jusqu'à aujourd'hui que chez l'Uchiha, apparut dans ses prunelles. Shino affirma sa prise sur le bras de son camarade qui voulut courir à Zetsu et qui aurait sans doute fais n'importe quoi. Sa voix si basse parla pourtant avec rage :

-S'il te plaît…Shino…s'il…

-Couvre-moi.

Kiba hocha de la tête, au bord des larmes. Shino savait quel amour lié ces deux êtres qui ne s'étaient jamais quittés, et il ordonna à ses insectes de soulever le chien et de le poser plus loin avant qu'il ne se fasse totalement dévoré. Quand il se retourna, Hinata était en train d'essayer de frapper leur ennemi, et Kiba le gênait lui aussi, mais l'autre bougeait étonnamment bien pour un être à l'aspect aussi lourd. Il fallait qu'il le bloque. Shino se concentra, dégageant une quantité effroyable d'insectes.

La cage de sable s'effrita pour en découvrir le spectacle, et les ninjas autour de Deidara ne virent plus qu'un amas noirci et purulent dont il manquait quelques membres et beaucoup de peau. Ils reprirent leurs souffle, se calmant de voir qu'ils avaient réussi, mais Shikamaru vit un détail. D'un large geste de la main, il ramena l'attention sur lui et ordonna :

-FUYEZ !!!

Le corps était en train de gonfler alors que pouvait se voir sur son torse une bouche au niveau du cœur qui mâchait lentement ce qu'une main cramée avait continuée de lui prodiguer malgré la mort de son hôte. Choji fit le contraire des autres, au lieu de s'enfuir, il courut jusqu'au corps, concentrant toute son chakra dans son bras et ses jambes, il attrapa ce qu'il restait de Deidara et l'envoya très haut dans le ciel à une vitesse fulgurante. Le sable de Gaara suivit le projectile et l'enveloppa de nouveau pour tenter de minimiser les dégâts, une femme apparue près d'eux et se concentra à son tour, une deuxième couche de protection faite de glace s'allia à celle du Kazekage qui lui ordonna :

-Plus dure vers le bas !!

-Ouais je sais !!

Il fallait absolument protéger le bas donc l'endroit où ils étaient, en renforçant cette partie des bulles enserrant la bombe. Gaara rajouta encore une couche de sable seulement à ce niveau, et Temari fit quelques signes puis apposa un sceau de sang sur le centre de son éventail. Faisant un rapide mouvement vers le ciel, elle souleva une véritable tempête qui fit encore monter la boule épaisse. Quand il explosa, les deux protections éclatèrent, mais diminuèrent tout de même l'impact. Le ciel changea de couleur pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une pluie de corps et de sang ne s'abattent sur les ninjas toujours en plein combat. L'explosion ne détourna l'attention de personne, le combat de chacun prévalait sur ceux des autres. Déjà l'équipe qui venait de se libérer d'un Akatsukien se redirigea vers d'autres pôles de combat.

Kiba venait de se faire frapper au ventre et décolla en arrière, se roulant sur le sol sous la douleur qui l'irradiait, une sorte de plante grandissait dans la plaie et commençait à s'enrouler autour de lui, glissant sur sa peau en y laissant des marques de par la rudesse dont elle était composée et en en profitant pour s'y enraciner aussitôt. Shino accourut, laissant ses insectes se battre sans sa direction pour tenter d'arracher la chose qui croissait rapidement, alors que Hinata tentait toujours de s'en prendre à l'autre tout en prenant des nouvelles de son coéquipier. Elle vit la plaie qu'il avait à la jambe et laissa une ouverture.

-HINATA !!

-AH !!

Mais la Hyuga le vit à temps, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, levant le pied pour dévier son coup puis en levant l'autre pour lui donner un kick qu'il évita en sautant en arrière. Zetsu s'était en fait jeté sur elle alors qu'elle avait tourné les yeux en entendant Kiba hurler lorsque Shino avait arraché la plante qui s'était enracinée en lui et qu'elle avait ensuite commençait à se planter dans la peau de l'Aburame. Hinata se fit frapper au flanc, mais elle retint le membre de son ennemi, lançant son poing en avant mais n'ayant le temps que de bloquer que l'une de ses cavités de chakra avant de se faire étaler à ses pieds. Des plantes commencèrent à grandir sur sa main qu'il tenait.

-Par la droite !

-Non.

-Mais il faut qu'on l'attaque par…

-Je te dis que non !!! attends !!

-Ça va être trop tard !!! et merde !!! regarde à cause de toi !!!

-Oh ça va !

En sautant en arrière, Zetsu se fit attaquer par Gaara qui venait de lever la main, une onde de sable sortant du sol et prenant la forme d'une main pour essayer de l'attraper, il ne vit pas l'autre femme qui venait d'apparaître non loin et qui venait de jeter au sol derrière lui sur son point de chute un petite bille qu'il écrasa et qui lui gela les jambes. Hinata s'étant relevée combla la distance entre lui et ses jambes qu'elle agrippa, appuyant sur ses points de chakra rapidement, se relevant au fur et à mesure pour continuer. Il ne bougeait plus, et elle haletante, leva la main pour lui couper les derniers restant, mais avant, elle devait se débarrasser de la plante qui commençait à croître au niveau de son poignet et qui lui mangeait toute son énergie. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et ne voulant pas disparaître seul, Zetsu leva les bras en croix, envoyant plusieurs graines dans l'air qui à peine ayant touché le sol se mirent à grossir et à obstruer l'avancer des ninjas, entre temps, il s'était baissé vers elle, refermant sa mâchoire sur sa tête et elle eut juste le temps de bloquer celle-ci avec ses bras qu'elle avait ramené devant elle. Hinata tenta de les écarter, mais elle n'avait plus de force, la plante continuait de lui manger son chakra. Elle gémissait de douleur, et elle pouvait voir la face de cet homme si près de la sienne. Hinata sentait ses dents qui entraient sur le coté de son visage, elle sentait le sang qui s'écoulait lentement.

-Je ne partirais pas seul gamine. Il mit un peu plus de force encore et la jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Aaaa…aaaïïïeeee !!!!

-HINATA !!!

-Mais je veux pas partir moi ! Hinata croyait halluciné, l'autre se parlait à lui-même.

-Oh ferme là toi ! regarde la situation tu verras qu'on ne peut rien faire !

-HINATA !!! ouvre la gueule connard !!!!

-Hinata !!!

-Uuughhh GYYAAA !!!

Il venait de lui cracher aux yeux, et cela la brûlait, elle n'avait pas pu retenir ce cri et continua de gémir sa douleur essayant de ne pas faire peur à ses coéquipiers, ne voulant pas qu'ils subissent la même chose. Elle sentait sur eux les mains de ses amis qui tentaient de la sortir de là, et la voix puissante de Temari s'éleva :

-Tenez là bien !!!

Temari leva son éventail et un filet d'air coupa les mâchoires en deux, Zetsu se jeta en arrière, hurlant son mal et leva les mains, répandant sur le sol graines et chakra, faisant pousser un entremêlement de lianes et de piques qui allèrent à l'assaut des ninjas contre lui, qui avaient réussi à se débarrasser des autres peu de temps auparavant. Ils réussirent à éviter une nouvelle prolifération alors que Temari continua de lancer des attaques qui coupèrent l'homme plante au niveau de son corps cette fois ci. Seulement les graines qu'il avait jusque là répandu poussèrent de son corps même, avec son sang, encore plus rapidement que lorsque ça avait été au sol, gagnant en taille et en rapidité. La kunoichi blonde du Raikage qui jusque là s'était mise à se battre contre un autre homme non loin, abandonna son combat pour jeter des dizaines de billes qui s'éclatèrent au contact du sol et gelèrent l'excroissance que le vent de Temari réduisit en miette. Sakura avait assistée à la scène et avait accourue pour les rejoindre, laissant Tsunade qui s'était réveillée aux mains de ninjas médicaux. Elle poussa Shikamaru qui venait d'arracher à Hinata les mâchoires de son ennemi et se mit à la soigner, demandant aux autres d'amener Kiba plus haut pour qu'il puisse avoir lui aussi des soins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(et hop, je reviens au combat de naru avant que tout le monde ne se fasse blesser mdr, vous suivez toujours ?)

Naruto venait de se faire encercler par quatre hommes. Tous avaient des éléments en commun, de la couleur de cheveux aux piercings sur leurs corps, mais en particulier leurs yeux. Des yeux beaucoup plus angoissant que des sharingans. Il se souvenait de cet homme lui faisant face, il l'avait vu le jour où étaient morts ses senseis. Une cinquième queue sortie, son chakra prenant encore plus la forme du renard en lui. Un ninja venait de buter sur celui que Naruto dévisageait avec haine, et le jeune homme se retourna vers l'homme qui était pourtant dans son camp et posa sa main sur son front.

- Non je vous en supplie mon Dieu !!! je n'ai….eeuuuggkk…

L'homme qui s'était mis à trembler en se faisant toucher le front avait à présent les yeux révulsés alors que de la bave se mit à couler d'entre ses lèvres. Et puis il s'arrêta d'un coup son corps ne tenant plus debout que par le contact d'avec Pein. Naruto fut horrifié. De par les orifices de son visage, le sang de l'homme se déversait à flot et son Dieu le laissa tomber à terre avant de se retourner vers le blond, pas le moins du monde affligés par la mort horrible qu'il venait de donner à une personne ayant foi en lui.

-Tu n'as même aucun élan envers tes hommes ?

-Un homme meurt, deux le remplacent.

-…quelle logique débile. Il faut prendre soin de ceux qui te suivent, surtout si t'es le chef !!! ça veut dire qu'ils t'approuvent et t'aiment imbécile, personne ne t'as appris ça ?

-…Jiraya l'a voulu, mais lui-même nous a abandonné. Ce qu'il nous a appris n'avait aucun sens.

-Ji…tu le connaissais ?

-…je vais te briser Jinchuuriki, et nous t'extrairons.

-Réponds à ma question !!

-Aaah je crois m'en souvenir…

-…

-J'ai été son élève.

Cela fit un blanc dans le cerveau de Naruto. Cet homme face à lui avait été son élève, et il avait osé tuer Jiraya. C'en était trop, il était déjà sur lui pour le frapper et l'autre décolla. Naruto était près à lui ressauter à la gorge, mais Jiraya se dressa devant lui, envoyant en avant sa chevelure pour l'y prendre au piège, le blond prépara un rasengan, mais le balaise se mit entre eux, absorbant son coup, les cheveux de son maître contournant l'autre Pein pour le prendre dans ses filets et d'un coup, se changer en de fines piques qui ricochèrent sur le chakra qui venait de se solidifier. Pein se releva et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main avant de s'avancer vers le blond, l'air dangereux. Il venait de lever la main, et il y tournoya une orbe qu'ils connaissaient bien, sauf que celle-ci se chargea d'eau. En un instant son ennemi avait fait ce qui à lui, lui avait pris plusieurs semaines de perfectionnement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_et voilà pour cette semaine. Semaine prochaine encore plus de combat, centré sur du Naru vs Pein, bien que j'aurais pu retoucher au vu des scans je ne l'ai pas fait. (et pour le vs avec Madara ce sera la semaine d'après...quand je vous ai dis que j'avais une grosse partie combat, je plaisantais pas lol)_

_j'ai pas été hyper cruelle hein, y'a pas eu de mort vraiment grave...ben c'est qu'on m'a interdit de tuer Neji puis Saï (mais lui c'était pour plus tard), ensuite on m'a dit non aussi pour tuer Gaara ou Shino et j'aurais aimé tuer une fille, mais y'en a déjà si peu...alors du coup ça avait failli terminer en bad ending pour le sasunaru (oui ma première fin était pour le chap 19) mdr mais je m'étais dis qu'au bout de 400p vous méritiez pas ça. donc y'aura juste un bout d'hist sadique pour me complaire vu que j'avais pas pu tuer à ma guise...enfin vous verrez bien._

_à la semaine prochaine :)_


	18. Chap18: l'Enfer sur Terre

**En reponse à ce qu'on m'a dit, non je ne fais pas toujours ce que l'on me dit...disant que l'on m'a travailler sur un bon mois, pratiquement tout les jours, des heures durant, pour que je ne tue pas Neji et Sai...mais habituellement je me venge ailleurs kukuku.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**A deux**

**Chap 18 : l'Enfer sur Terre.**

**Résumé : cette longue marche les a menés vers une bataille qui les prend par surprise. Malgré l'orchestration mise en place. Dans le fouillis se mettant en place, chacun tente d'aider son prochain. C'est qu'à Konoha, on n'abandonne jamais un camarade.**

Sasuke venait d'arriver sur le toit de la bâtisse, et Madara s'y tenait les bras croisés. Il ne l'attaqua pas, contemplant à la place cette bataille qu'il y avait. Il voyait les troupes de jounins et d'anbus qui se croisaient et se décroisaient, se déchiquetant et s'entrecoupant, il avait une large vue sur ce qui se passait aussi dans les équipes plus proches que celles totalement lointaine dans leurs positions. Sasuke se redressa face à lui, sachant qu'il ne devrait pas le sous-estimer ne serait ce qu'une simple seconde. Il activa ses sharingans les plus simple pour commencer, préférant attendre le bon moment pour utiliser ceux qui lui donner par la suite un mal de tête poussé. Enfin l'autre le regarda, et Sasuke se tendit un peu plus, posant la main sur le manche de son katana.

-Ton ami va sans doute y passer aujourd'hui Sasuke.

-… Sasuke avait envi de tourner les yeux, il voulait s'assurer que Naruto ne craignait rien, mais sur un champ de bataille, face à un tel ennemi, ce n'était pas possible.

-Ton père aurait du t'apprendre à ne pas trahir ton clan. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne l'ai trahi que lorsque j'ai appris.

-Pfff…on ne peut pas dire que vous ne soyez pas des frères, Itachi m'avait tenu le même discours affligeant.

-…

-Et tout comme lui, ce qui t'attends, c'est la mort.

Sasuke sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre qui se répercuta dans tout son corps, ses pieds venaient de quitter le sol, et il se sentit partir en arrière. Ce ne fut pas le cas cependant. Madara était devant lui et pourtant il ne l'avait vu bouger, son aïeul venait de l'attraper par les cheveux et le fit faire un cercle dans le ciel pour le frapper violement avec la vitesse prise contre le toit qui se craquela de tout son long. Le répit fut court, il l'entendit soupirer, alors que lui avait levé la main pour dégainer son sabre dans l'espoir de lui couper les mains, Madara assura sa prise. Sasuke se sentit repartir en arrière, et Madara lui écrasa par deux fois la tête dans le bâtiment avant de le traîner vers le bord du toit en voyant qu'il était un peu sonné, et de s'asseoir sur son dos en lui tenant la tête, ses pieds lui bloquant les bras.

-Regarde Sasuke. Pein est sérieux.

-…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour voir en contrebas Naruto se faire prendre au piège. Il voyait venir l'autre jeune homme vers lui et surtout, il savait que le blond ne pourrait pas sortir comme ça de la prison où il se trouvait. Il fallait qu'il fasse son possible pour l'aider.

-Tut tut tut mon garçon, on se calme. Regarde en silence ton ami mourir veux-tu, ce serait gentil.

Une explosion lui fit tourner les yeux un instant, ce n'était pas eux qui pourraient l'aider, ni ceux qui se battaient contre Zetsu et certainement pas les autres ninjas beaucoup trop faible pour ce type d'ennemi. Sakura. Le nom venait de lui ripper le cerveau, et il se tortilla pour lui hurler d'agir. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas, elle-même était en situation délicate à quelques pas de là, aux prises avec la seule femme du groupe.

-NARUTO !!!!

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, il ne le regarda même pas, essayant de se dégager de la prise de Jiraya sur lui. Il gonfla son chakra, montant à six queues, et les cheveux de Jiraya partirent en fumée, une des queues s'en prit au balaise qu'elle enroula en serrant toujours plus fort, alors que le blond offrit à Pein un revers que l'autre évita pour planter son rasengan aquatique dans son flanc. Naruto partit en arrière, fracassant le rez de chaussé, ébranlant la bâtisse qui s'affaissa. Madara s'enleva de Sasuke, sautant en amont pour ne pas tomber, et le brun se rattrapa en plantant sa lame dans le ciment, prenant appuie pour redécoller plus haut et s'y adhérer. Il allait l'appeler de nouveau, mais un grognement se fit entendre, et du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir les longues queues qui jouaient dans les airs comme celles d'un chat. Il fut rassuré, le blond n'était pas si nul pour mourir pour si peu. Il cracha un peu de sang et offrit un sourire que Madara n'aima pas. Une seule fois il avait vu Itachi sourire, et c'était pratiquement le même que celui qu'il voyait à présent sur Sasuke. Il haïssait cela, ça lui rappelait celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant un bon moment, son poing se resserra.

-Ce n'est pas le moment que je me préoccupe de Naruto, ni des autres d'ailleurs. J'ai assez à faire avec toi.

-Tu te serais déjà soucier des autres toi ?

-...

-Ah j'oubliais, tu es comme Itachi…tu t'isoles pour qu'on te laisse, qu'on te haïsse et maudisse puis te tue, sans savoir que dans l'histoire tu n'étais que le pauvre innocent. Vous prenez sur vous…vous subissez…au début j'ai cru que vous étiez comme moi, ce n'est pas le cas…

-Ah ouais. Et à qui je ressemble alors…

-Certainement pas à ton père qui suivez mes idéaux au pied de la lettre…

-…

-Non…toi et Itachi…vous ressemblez à mon frère.

L'agacement dans le ton de sa voix était visible, et Sasuke le vit disparaître et bloqua à temps son premier coup en le voyant surgir sur sa droite. Les coups s'enchaînaient, il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient de plus en plus vite et il se fatiguait en parant sans pouvoir contre attaquer. Il eut un court moment de répit et dégaina la lame de son frère, la frottant au fourreau et l'enflammant par la même occasion. Madara la bloqua d'une main, se l'ouvrant par la même occasion mais cicatrisant la plaie par la même occasion. Il exhalait de haine de retrouver cette lame dans la main de Sasuke, son œil le lui montrait parfaitement, Madara d'ailleurs ne portait pas le sharingan qu'il avait habituellement, un autre avait pris sa place. Un dessin unique qui fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'il n'avait encore rien vu.

-Qui te permets d'utiliser la lame de mon frère, déchet !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein regardait le trou béant dans le mur, cette technique était vraiment dévastatrice, et dans le nuage de poussière se dessina la silhouette du démon dont les six queues jouèrent comme pour calculer l'espace dans lequel elles évoluaient. Naruto bondit de la bâtisse, il fonça sur Pein, roulant avec lui sur le sol et plongeant sa tête dans son cou, le mordant au sang avant de rebondir plus loin, pour revenir aussitôt, main en avant, portant un rasengan de vent que Pein évita. Naruto avait prévu le coup, et avait déployé des clones, mais ceux là aussi ratèrent leur proies. Le plus épais des trois n'avait pas vu derrière lui que de blonds étaient apparus, l'un d'eux lui écrasa un rasengan au niveau du cœur alors que les deux autres le tirèrent en arrière. L'homme s'écroula. Près du trio qui regardait l'homme à terre, il y avait un jeune homme qui ne paraissait pas très vieux qui le regarda s'écrouler sans un clignement d'œil. Les clones voulurent s'en prendre à lui, mais l'autre les évita calmement, les touchant juste du bout d'un doigt et ils disparurent. L'assimilation n'appris rien de plus à Naruto, de toute manière il s'était déjà tourner vers celui qui ressemblait à Jiraya pour lui planter un kunaï dans le torse. Il allait le faire mais marqua une hésitation, il lui ressemblait tellement. Jiraya en profita pour lui donner un coup qui l'envoya dans les bras de Pein qui l'écrasa au sol, sortant une lame d'eau de son corps pour le pourfendre. Naruto grogna, ses queues se déplaçant d'elles même pour former comme les crocs d'une gueule qui se referma à quelques centimètres de Pein qui s'était reculé en urgence. Naruto se redressa, ses queues balayant l'espace avec énergie et violence, cherchant par moment à agripper ses adversaires qui étaient en train de se relever, même ceux blessés.

-Je dois admettre qu'il lui ressemble vraiment.

-…

-Comment as-tu fais ? c'est une marionnette ? tu as reconstitué son corps et ses techniques ?

Pein pencha la tête de coté, se demandant si l'autre était vraiment idiot ou s'il le faisait exprès. Naruto se tenait torse nu face à lui, et était en train de resserrer son bandeau frontal qu'il venait de récupérer dans sa sacoche pour remplacer son masque qui s'était brisé quand l'autre l'avait envoyé se fracasser sur quelques murs. Il fixa Pein droit dans les yeux. Lui n'y vit ni doute ni peur, juste de la détermination, et il devait bien avouer que c'était la première personne à résister aussi longtemps à la peur qu'il faisait habituellement naître. Pour ça, il lui répondit :

-Jiraya n'est plus, il est Pein, tout comme moi.

-Habituellement, on n'a qu'un corps mon gars.

-Ce corps est mien, je l'ai récupéré à sa mort.

-Récu…péré ? tu veux dire que…que c'est vraiment Jiraya ?

-Dieu a droit de vie et de mort Jinchuuriki.

-DIEU !!!! TU OSES TE DIRE DIEU !!!!!!!!

-…

-Un Dieu n'agit pas comme tu le fais !

-Dieu est au dessus au de tout le monde, tu ne peux me juger.

Naruto fonça sur lui, accélérant encore et le surprenant, stoppant ses autres corps grâce à ses queues, il le fit tomber à terre et leva le poing qu'il lui écrasa en pleine face. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, y allant de plus en plus fort et sentant cette envie animale qui se réveillait en lui quand il vit et sentit le sang de son opposant. Mais il dut se rouler sur le coté pour éviter un coup de Jiraya.

-Je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas Dieu.

-J'en suis un.

-Très bien…alors je vais jouer mon rôle…

-…

-Tout Dieu a son ennemi mortel non ? pour toi, je serais ce démon.

Ses queues sortirent du sol pour transpercer tous les Pein présent, un seul se fit prendre, le deuxième se faisant embrocher par un cumul de chakra qui le prit en plein saut. Deux étaient libre, alors il se clona pour les retenir le temps qu'il se prépare. Naruto entendit un bruit venant d'au dessus de lui, et levant la tête, il rattrapa Sasuke qui lui tombait dessus.

-Sasuke ?!

-Le brun était en train de se redresser contre lui, près à se battre et Naruto suivit son regard, vers le ciel. Madara, bras croisés, les regardaient de son perchoir.

-Toujours pas finis Pein ? tu te ramollis.

-Je…

Mais Pein ne put finir sa phrase, l'une de ses queues venait de frapper le bâtiment, faisant s'écrouler le toit sur le deuxième étage. Madara aurait pu dégringoler, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se retrouva sagement assis sur les gravats, Sasuke l'ayant vu disparaître comme par magie malgré son sharingan actif.

-HEY L'ANCETRE !!! MERCI !!

-…

-Pourquoi tu le remercies Usuratonkachi ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond souriait comme ça à son ennemi.

-Parce que j'avais faillit oublier POURQUOI JE LE HAÏSSAIS !!! T'ENTENDS LE VIOQUE !! JE TE HAIS !!!!

-Hahaha…je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, merdeux.

Madara venait de disparaître, et Sasuke poussa Naruto à temps pour qu'il ne se fasse pas frapper. Sasuke rattrapa le poing de son aîné et lui rendit son coup, mais le traversa, l'autre regardait le bras qui était en lui et qui ne lui faisait rien et donna une baffe à l'Uchiha qui le fit faire un tour sur lui-même.

-Si tu veux m'avoir, trouve mieux. Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça.

-…

Sasuke était en train de se relever en se tenant à un pan de mur, faisant signe à Naruto de ne pas intervenir, sa haine ne cessait de croître. Ses yeux le montraient clairement, il était déjà en train de penser comment faire pour le toucher puisque cela semblait impossible. Madara était en train de lever la main sur lui pour le frapper de l'épée qu'il avait reconnu comme étant celle de son frère, mais une queue de Naruto vint enserrer larme, et un jeu de force se créa entre eux deux qui ne voulaient la lâcher. Naruto éclata d'un rire bref et plein de vitalité.

-Tu sais que l'espace d'un instant tout à l'heure, j'ai failli laisser la trouille m'envahir.

-…

-Mais désolé. Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde, et si je ne fais pas confiance à ceux là, alors y'aura pas d'avenir pour Konoha. Donc, vous n'aurez pas ma peau aussi facilement.

-Tu es…

-Je m'occupe de toi dans un instant, j'en termine avec lui. Le blond fit un signe de tête vers Pein.

-Tu me mets sur le même plan que toi…

-Ahahaha, t'es un homme tout comme moi et peux importe l'expérience que tu as, on te tuera !

-…tu es…

-Sasuke ! tu t'occupes de lui le temps que j'arrive pour t'aider hein ! je me dépêche.

-…comme lui…

-Ah oui qui ça ?

-Hashirama Senju.

Derrière eux Deidara explosa, soufflant un peu la scène, et laissant quelques bouts de chair tomber autour d'eux alors que le sang faisait de même. Madara en profita pour laisser sa main avaler le katana, obligeant Naruto à le lâcher. Celui-ci reçu un coup dans le bas ventre, que le chakra de la bête amorti, Madara venait de retourner plus haut, et avant que Sasuke ne le suive, Naruto lui attrapa l'avant bras.

-Tu restes prudent.

-Hmpf, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, qui fonce toujours tête baissée ?

-Sasuke.

-Tsss, je sais Dobe. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le sommet.

-Je pense pas que lui tu pourras t'en débarrasser seul.

-Hn, mais je vais essayer avant que t'arrives.

-Pour t'en vanter jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

-Non, jusqu'au jour de ma mort, ça suffira.

-Pffhahaha, baka.

-Et pour lui tu vas t'en sortir ?

-…bientôt je ne serais plus seul.

-…

-A tout de suite Teme.

-Pfff.

Sasuke remonta, et Naruto dévisagea Pein qui venait de détourner les yeux pour regarder près d'eux la fleur magnifique et toute de papier que venait d'ériger sa partenaire. Naruto regarda ça lui aussi, espérant que le trio s'en sortirait entier. Le râle de Lee lui parvint, il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. Pein perçut le changement dans l'humeur du blond, il devait en finir rapidement. Il se mit à courir vers le blond, mais ses queues le génèrent. S'énervant il lui envoya plusieurs attaques d'eau, gênant Naruto, arrivant à libérer ses deux autres corps. Naruto se clona juste avant de se faire prendre dans une bulle d'eau. Le seul Pein qui n'avait quasiment pas bougé depuis le début des hostilités était en train de s'approcher. Sortir de là était simple, mais avant qu'ils ne s'approchent, il devait réagir.

Pein stoppa et le regarda. Le regard du blond avait changé, les fentes n'étaient plus dans le bon sens et le dessus de ses yeux s'étaient colorés, faisant ressortir l'éclat de son regard. Bombant le torse, le chakra du démon l'enveloppa de nouveau, l'eau autour de lui se mit à bouillir, et Pein se dépêcha de courir à lui avec des pics de fer qu'il sortit de nulle part pour l'embrocher avant qu'il ne s'en sorte. De l'autre coté, il tentait de garder le contrôle sur sa bulle d'eau, cherchant à écraser le blond qui si trouvait. Naruto éclata la bulle en laissant une masse d'énergie sortir. Retombant au sol, Naruto se releva tout sourire. Le chakra de Kyubi ne le recouvrait plus, ses queues n'étaient plus visibles, et pourtant la présence du renard était toujours là. Des sortent de queues réapparurent, sauf que cela n'était que des liens, plusieurs petites masses se formèrent, prenant l'apparence de Kyubi dont un à l'aspect plus solide que les autres.

-Jusque là, j'avais jamais eu assez de chakra pour faire ça…

-Normal Naruto, il fallait que tu puisses en avoir autant que moi.

Le renard sur sa gauche venait de se tourner vers lui pour parler à la grande surprise de Pein. Naruto avait réussi à faire sortir le démon de sa cachette tout en restant lié à lui. L'histoire devenait particulièrement dangereuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-LEE !! TENTEN !!!

-ÇA VA !!! ON EST LA !!!

Néji se dirigea vers les voix, n'abaissant à aucun moment sa garde. Il se sentait observé. Tenten posa sa main sur la masse devant elle pour essayer de voir si le mur créé pouvait se briser, abandonnant pour un instant Lee qui s'était roulé en boule.

-Je ne peux pas passer. La voix de Néji venait de derrière la paroi, assourdie par l'épaisseur du mur de papier qui les séparait.

-Tu la vois ?

-Je sais qu'elle est là, mais elle est prudente, elle se déplace tout le temps et rapidement. Je n'arrive pas à la localiser précisément…il m'aurait fallu le sharingan.

-Et bien au moins on a le byakugan, et on fera avec ce qu'on a !

-Lee ? oh mon Dieu !! a…attends je…

-…qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Lee est blessé Néji.

-…gravement ?

-J'ai perdu une oreille ! foutu fille !!!

-…

Lee se tenait le coin de la tête, cherchant à arrêter le flux cramoisi qui s'en échappait, mais il n'avait pas se savoir, il ne pourrait jamais se guérir. Tenten y apposa ses mains, cherchant à se concentrer comme Sakura le lui avait appris. Elle se détestait d'avoir laisser tomber au bout de quelques séances, trouvant que ce n'était pas son truc. Elle put toutefois stopper l'hémorragie, et Lee écarta ses mains devenues poisseuse. Il était blanc comme un linge, souffrant mais attentif. Ils jouaient leurs vies.

-Je ne peux pas faire mieux Lee, désolée.

-Ça ira Tenten. Fais attention, elle est peut être là.

-Je ne sens rien.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Elle fait partie de l'Akatsuki.

Le garçon se releva, cherchant son équilibre, déstabilisé aussi bien pour le membre manquant que pour le litre de sang qu'il venait de perdre. Il regarda en l'air, mais la fleur était refermée, ils étaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci sans possibilité apparente d'en sortir. Tenten sortie un kunaï et alla jusqu'à un mur, grattant la paroi pour tenter de rejoindre Néji. Ce dernier fit de même. Une feuille bruissa devant elle, et Tenten se jeta en arrière, kunaï en avant, se plaçant près de Lee. Du mur sortie une silhouette toute de papier, seuls ses yeux semblaient vrais, elle les ferma et doucement les murs s'effritèrent, des feuilles et des feuilles s'en détachant pour remplir l'espace où ils évoluaient. Elle voulait les ensevelir de feuilles.

-Tu crois qu'on peut mourir comme ça ?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'ai pas envi d'essayer. NEJI !!!

-Oui ?

-Ça s'aggrave ici.

-…chez moi aussi.

Lee ne pouvait plus ouvrir ses portes, il l'avait déjà fait et cela l'avait bien affaiblis, Tenten était en train de regarder dans ses parchemin ce qui lui rester et Néji tentait de frapper les murs. Rien n'y faisait, il ne semblait pas y avoir de solutions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein sortit plusieurs armes, et s'élança en avant pour tuer son ennemi. Naruto ne bougea pas, les renards autour de lui le faisant à sa place, cherchant à tuer ses proies. Les toucher n'étaient pas le plus difficile, lorsqu'ils donnaient un coup, celui-ci passait en travers du chakra dont étaient composées les bêtes qui se reformait juste après pour porter leur propre attaque. L'un deux attrapa Jiraya à la gorge et s'agrippa à lui, mordant de plus en plus profondément, bougeant avec un rythme fou sa tête dans le but de lui arracher la trachée. Le plus petit qui était aussi le plus rapide même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup bougé depuis le début de la bataille, courut jusqu'au fin filet qui reliait Naruto et l'animal de chakra pour le couper. Le fil se rompit, pourtant en un instant, alors que la force de la bête diminua, un nouveau fil se créa, les reliant de nouveau. Pire pour Pein, le fil se divisa, faisant apparaître un renard déchainé sur sa plus jeune figure. Maintenu à terre, il tenta de lui planter son arme pour s'en débarrasser, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il invoqua. Un mille pattes venait d'apparaître, cherchant à blesser la condensation de chakra avant de cheminer à pleine vitesse sur Naruto. Celui-ci leva juste un œil sur la chose, et faisant un bond sans effort apparent, le découpa en deux en le fendant de sa jambe.

-Tu utilises le vent.

-Peut être bien.

Naruto se mit alors à courir vers sa cible, évitant les lances d'eau qu'il lui lançait à la face, un autre Kyubi apparaissant pour gêner le troisième Pein qui s'était élancé vers lui pour absorber le jutsu qu'il était en train de faire. Le Kyubi plus solide s'était mis lui aussi dans la partie, tournant autour du même homme pour le faire flancher, et il y arriva lorsqu'il lui arracha une jambe avant de s'exciter sur l'un de ses bras, son autre lui faisant de même avec son autre membre, chacun tirant comme un forcené pour les lui arracher et l'empêcher d'absorber tout futur jutsu. Pein était face à Naruto.

-Je vais te montrer comment il faut l'utiliser !

Naruto venait de sauter, armant son bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata se sentit partir en arrière, quelqu'un la maintenait mais elle ne voyait plus rien. Néanmoins la douleur s'apaisait, quelqu'un était en train d'essayer de la guérir. Elle reconnue la voix de Sakura qui demanda à Kiba de la suivre, mais il avait du mal à laisser son chien. Shino lui assura que de toute manière personne ne le toucherait, alors à contre cœur il suivit la rosée, qui venait de se faire encadrer d'une équipe spéciale d'anbu qu'elle connaissait et qui l'aidèrent à transporter les deux autres vers le point médical. Shikamaru et Temari s'était déjà tourné vers l'immense fleur qui avait fleurie un peu plus loin, allant vers celle-ci. Gaara, Choji et leur précieuse aide de glace les suivirent, mais en cours de route ils croisèrent le Raikage et l'un de ses gardes qui se battaient contre Pein. La blonde s'arrêta pour aller les aider, mais Gaara la rattrapa par le bras.

-Lâchez moi Kazekage sa…

-Va les aider eux, je ne pourrais rien avec mon sable contre ça. Même en l'insérant en son cœur je ne pourrais pas le briser. Toi si.

-Mon Kage a besoin de moi !

-Je prendrais ta place.

-…

-Vas !

Gaara dévia sa route, courant vers le Raikage qui était en train d'éviter un poing qui s'était détaché de son détenteur. Avant d'être trop près d'eux, il se prépara déjà à ce qu'il allait faire, et en arrivant à la distance voulue, il toucha le sol qui se mit à vibrer doucement. Son sable se mêla à celui que tout élément minéral était en train de créer pour envelopper les trois corps pour ensuite les écraser violement. Les craquements se firent entendre, ils auraient du être mort, et pourtant les sarcophages de sables craquèrent. Le Raikage qui avait eu un peu de temps venait de poser ses mains au sol, faisant apparaître une hydre à huit têtes qui s'acharna sur le cocon qui venait de lâcher tandis que le ciel se couvrit d'un épais nuage qui commença à laisser des éclairs s'échapper.

-La Fleur s'effondre ??!! Non, elle se referme ? Temari sauta par-dessus un corps, obligée de franchir quelques mètres pour ne pas écraser ceux qui gisaient là.

-Qu'importe ! il faut les sortir de là !!!

-Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-J'en sais rien Choji, faut que je vois en quoi c'est fais !

-Papier !!!

Shikamaru venait de s'abaisser au sol, cherchant tous les moyens pour résoudre le problème qui s'offrait à lui, Choji resta près de lui pour veiller à sa sécurité alors que Temari essaya encore et encore de souffler et de découper la cage de papier, mais rien ne fit, la fleur ne plia pas. Néji avait bien tenté d'utiliser son hakkesho kaiten et même les paumes du hakke, rien n'y faisait. La pile de papier l'empêcher pratiquement de bouger, elle lui arrivait pratiquement aux épaules. Il n'entendait plus les deux autres et vraiment, il commençait à se dire qu'ils n'iraient peut être pas plus loin. Lee et Tenten se tenaient cote à cote, grattant la paroi qui ne semblait rien subir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke venait de retrouver Madara. Celui-ci regardait toujours en bas, bras croisé et posture un peu lourde. Il suivait ce que Naruto faisait, s'imprégnant de sa manière de se battre et de raisonner pour lorsqu'il aurait à faire à lui. Il se doutait que Pein n'irait pas au bout de cette aventure, et extraire le démon allait sans doute être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Certainement qu'il devrait le bloquer un certain temps dans une dimension de sa création pour d'abord reprendre des forces. Un seul problème pouvait venir entraver tout cela : Sasuke. Madara tourna la tête vers lui, le jaugeant. Cet homme devant lui était un Uchiha, et pas l'un de ceux qu'il pouvait gruger et jouer comme un pion. Il avait devant lui l'un des plus puissants qu'il avait pu voir, et par conséquent, tout comme Itachi, il était certain que celui-ci pourrait retrouver ce monde plus tard et en tirer le neuf queues. Son attitude changea, Madara mit ses poings sur ses hanches et l'air un peu agacé s'adressa à Sasuke :

-J'aurais aimé voir ce combat.

-…

-Entre les deux élèves de Jiraya, lequel accomplira ce qui doit être fais, d'un coté un démon, de l'autre le dernier d'une prestigieuse lignée…ça aurait été intéressant. Ensuite je n'aurais plus eu qu'à prendre le jinchuuriki, qu'importait l'issue du combat. Mais tu es là…

-Apparemment les seules personnes que je n'aurais jamais gênées en étant venu au monde resteront Naruto et Sakura.

Sasuke venait d'activer une illusion, mais son adversaire avait du répondant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru réfléchissait toujours, et Temari venait d'arrêter, voyant que rien n'y faisait. Elle vit son frère près du Raikage, et l'autre blonde venir près d'elle. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur la coque que formait la fleur. Shikamaru se méfiait assez de cette femme même si elle les avait aidés, et avec Choji ils s'approchèrent d'elle. Toutefois, après un regard hautain, elle retourna à sa préoccupation première.

-Hey, vous m'entendez là-dedans ?

Elle frappa contre la paroi, mais n'entendit rien avant de coller son oreille dessus. Seul un bruit étouffé lui parvint. Elle n'était même pas sur que c'était humain, peut être était-ce seulement un effet de la fleur.

-Bon, je comprends rien, mais si vous si, poussez vous de la paroi.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ce que j'ai à faire gamin, pousse toi et surveillez mes arrières, votre pote à coté il est en train de se déchainer et j'ai pas envi de finir entre ses griffes, alors on va essayé de faire ça vite.

-…

Shikamaru regarda le combat que Naruto menait il voyait surtout toutes ces queues et il craignait que l'autre ne perde le contrôle. Cela aurait été désastreux. Temari hurla à ceux à l'intérieur de faire gaffe pour être sur qu'ils entendent, et tentent de se mettre à l'abri. Le petit groupe se mit autour de la jeune femme, histoire de la protéger si jamais quelqu'un l'attaquait, c'est là qu'elle fixa Choji.

-Et toi le gr…

-SURTOUT PAS !!!! Shikamaru venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche de la femme, se penchant à son oreille : ne dis jamais qu'il est gros. Jamais.

-…bon toi alors tu…

-Choji, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

-Choji ou ce que tu veux, je m'en tape. Quand je te dirais de frapper, tu frapperas ici, et de toute ta puissance, comme je t'ai vu le faire sur un mec tout à l'heure.

-Ok.

La jeune femme se concentra, l'air autour d'elle devint plus froid et ils durent même s'écarter un peu plus, voyant la paroi devenir légèrement bleutée et brillante à mesure qu'elle se glaçait, une fine couche de glace la recouvrant scintillant comme des paillettes par endroit. Un grognement se fit entendre, Naruto attaquait, Shikamaru surveillait ça attentivement au cas où il aurait fallu fuir, Choji était en train de préparer son corps pour donner le coup, et Temari vit de justesse l'ombre de Konan se matérialiser deux secondes à l'extérieur de la fleur avant de transformer son corps en des centaines de petits origamis qui volèrent à toute puissance vers eux.

-ATTENTION !!!

Elle rabattit son éventail en arrière, trop violemment et rapidement pour éviter Shikamaru qui se le prit dans la face. Elle envoya une bouffée d'air qui déstabilisa les papiers, mais ne les arrêta pas, ils allaient en tout sens, et la jeune femme ne vit qu'un moyen. Elle se mordit le pouce.

-Kuchiyose Kirikiri no mai !!!

Sa belette ravageuse apparue, tournant en tout sens et envoyant des lames de vent tranchantes qui coupa les papiers les plus proches. Konan réapparut plus loin, et Shikamaru ne perdit pas de temps pour la retenir. Choji frappa à cet instant la fleur qui se fissura, il recommença une deuxième fois et la brisa. Temari et lui y entrèrent leur face, mais les autres n'étaient pas là. Il y avait encore un mur entre eux. Shikamaru fixait Konan droit dans les yeux, et cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en faire pour son sort.

Naruto écrasa son rasenshuriken surdimensionné sur Pein.

Un bruit du tonnerre se fit entendre, et elle leva les yeux vers l'autre combat. Elle vit l'état des Pein, elle ne voyait plus celui qui commandait habituellement. A la place il n'y avait qu'un cratère et de la fumée. Sa face se décomposa un peu, elle chercha à sortir de sa prise, mais Shikamaru l'affirma.

-Lâche-moi !!!

-…

-LÂCHE-MOI !!!

-Et puis on ira prendre le thé aussi ? bonne femme stupide. Quand on fait une guerre, on prévoit les pertes !!!

Temari s'était dressée face à Konan l'air impitoyable. Elle était sur le point de l'attaquer, et la brune ferma les yeux, la fleur s'effondra, redevant de simple bouts de papier qui devinrent des lances aiguisées en se rassemblant au dessus de leur tête pour leur tomber dessus. Temari tenta de les dévier mais n'y arriva pas pour tous, l'un d'eux transperça Shikamaru et Choji qui était venu pour l'intercepter. Ceux qui étaient retombés au sol s'élevèrent en autant d'épines depuis la terre où ils étaient retombés, les autres les évitant de justesse. Elle cherchait à faire lâcher prise à Shikamaru, mais celui-ci tenait bon alors que la kunoichi du Tonnerre s'approcha de celle de l'Akatsuki, tandis que Temari aidait Shikamaru et Choji à s'en sortir. Konan ne les regardait pas, elle ne cessait de fixer l'autre combat, son rythme cardiaque pulsait un peu plus.

Naruto n'avait rien. Même s'ils ne le voyaient pas, ils le savaient. Les mini Kyubi de chakra étaient toujours là. Celui sur Jiraya venait de se faire exploser le ventre par le sensei, mais ça ne changeait rien, l'animal se reformait à chaque fois, et il lui coupa la gorge en deux, séparant la tête du reste du corps, ceux qui s'étaient attaqués au plus épais du lot venaient de lui arracher un bras, et le Kyubi solide s'attaqua à sa tête alors que l'homme se mit à absorber le chakra dont était composé le deuxième. Un troisième renard se forma pour les aider. Le plus jeune avait encore invoqué pour se protéger, mais rien n'y faisait. Le mieux qu'il put faire fut de faire reculer par moment le démon en lui envoyant plusieurs décharges d'énergie pour le repousser, cela le fatiguer trop vite. Konan ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu du dernier membre, celui qui était au fond du cratère avec le jinchuuriki même. Un deuxième Pein venait de se faire arracher la tête, à sa vue il n'en restait qu'un, celui qui avait l'air d'être le plus jeune. Un des démons contre lui venait justement de le mordre à la gorge alors que l'un d'eux se chargeait de son bras. Konan avait le regard écarquillé.

Naruto se tenait sur le corps qui ne bougeait plus, il se releva en cherchant son souffle, il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement, et la bataille n'était pas finie. Un renard apparu près de lui et commença à se solidifier. Kyubi regardait le corps à terre et se jeta sur lui, le mordant à la tête et cherchant à l'en séparer du reste du corps.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous !

_-Si tu sépares sa tête de son corps, tu ne peux qu'être sur qu'il est mort ! _

-Mais…

_-Jamais de pitié pour ton ennemi Naruto ! jamais !! ça peut se retourner contre toi !_

-…Les autres ?

_-Il en reste un, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

Voyant le cou se tordre violement dans plusieurs sens mais ne pas se rompre, le blond s'abaissa et donna une impulsion claire et précise de chakra et de vent qui lui coupa la tête. Un grognement de satisfaction monta de la gorge de Kyubi, et Naruto en fut quelque peu dégoûté, pourtant il n'osa rien dire au renard. Continuant de tenir son bras qui lui faisait assez mal, Naruto remonta la pente, Kyubi à ses cotés, gardant la tête dans sa gueule qu'il cracha en retournant en haut.

-NON !!! NON YAHIKO !!! NAGATO !!

-...

-NAGATO !!!!! AIDE-LE !!!!!! JE T'EN SUPPLIS !!!

-Nagato ? Yahiko ?

-Tu les connais ?

-…une fois j'en ai entendu parler par Jiraya…il était saoul et a glissé quelques mots sur eux…ils sont morts normalement.

-Aaaatchhh !!

Shikamaru avait du rompre son contrôle, il n'avait plus de chakra. Konan ouvrit son manteau, arrachant un collier avant de se figer. De la glace lui recouvrait tout le dos, et la blonde lui donna une impulsion. Une douleur lui déchira l'intérieur du corps, Konan tomba à genoux, cracha du sang et apposa le collier au sol. Elle marmonna quelques paroles.

-Ecartez vous !!!!

Temari aida Choji et Shikamaru à se reculer, alors que Sakura venait d'arriver de nouveau pour les soigner, aidée de Shino qui l'aida à les sortir de la zone de combat. Une énorme fleur se mit à pousser devant la jeune femme, fleurissant magnifiquement avant de retomber au sol, fanée. En son centre il y avait un jeune homme, celui qu'elle venait d'invoquer.

-Nagato…aide Yahiko…

-…

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux reins, longs, raides et noirs comme la nuit. Ils tombaient sur son corps finement musclé et pourtant à l'aspect si fin, presque doux, qu'ils pouvaient deviner sous le kimono sombre qu'il portait un peu négligemment. En relevant la face, il montra une face enfantine et pale, l'œil qui se révéla ne donnait pas l'impression d'être en vie, pourtant il était de la même nature que ceux des Pein. Cette personne ne donnait pas l'impression d'être taillée pour le combat mais plus pour des activités demandant de la précision et de la patience. Voilà l'image qu'il reflétait quand ils le regardaient.

-Nagato…je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

-…

Il leva les bras à l'horizontal, fixant son visage vers le ciel, fermant les yeux doucement, une fine bruine était en train de tomber, s'écoulant lentement sur sa face lui laissant comme la marque de larmes, pourtant il était si calme. Les corps autour de Naruto se mirent à vibrer, la force qui était en eux se condensa et partie en direction du jeune homme qu'il ne perdait pas de vue. Les autres étaient en train de s'éloigner de lui, plus loin le Raikage gueula comme un bœuf en voyant ses adversaires tomber comme des mouches. Tout convergea vers le brun qui les aspira. Il venait de voir tout ce qui s'était passé en quelques secondes, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Encore…encore…

-Nagato…

-Il aurait du être là…ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Na…uuughh…Konan se mit à cracher et tousser, son ventre lui faisait énormément mal.

-Tu peux t'en aller Konan…je vais finir tout cela et ramener Yahiko avec moi. Repose-toi dans mon bain, cela te remettra en forme.

-…

-Je vais le ramener.

-Merci.

La jeune femme disparue de leur vision, l'air soulagé et une expression montrant clairement qu'elle lui était reconnaissante. Cela montrait surtout qu'elle était sous son joug. Son ami s'avança pour rejoindre Naruto. Il promena son regard sur le champ de bataille, implacable, mais sa réelle expression était indéchiffrable. Personne ne savait si c'était de la satisfaction ou du dégoût qu'il fallait y trouver. En voyant Temari qui était en train de retirer le pic de papier du corps des deux garçons et de Sakura qui était en train de les aider, il s'arrêta et leva la main vers eux. La fine pluie se condensa, et un dragon se mit à glisser sur le sol avec une aisance déconcertante.

-TEMARI !!

Shikamaru malgré sa blessure venait de se jeter contre elle pour l'attirer en arrière en retombant sur Choji, le dragon venant de mordre l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, et il était en train de s'enrouler autour d'eux. Sakura venait de sortir son arme, réfléchissant rapidement sur comment faire pour l'éliminer.

-Temari ?

-Ça…ça va…c'est…

-Ouais une coque de sable, ton frère nous protège.

-Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Pour le moment on ne bouge pas. Choji ? Sakura ?

-Ça va.

Le quatuor se trouvait sous une couche de sable épaisse et ils entendaient au dehors les coups qui battaient sur la carapace. Quand elle se brisa, Sakura sentit des mains sur elle, Gaara l'aidait à se relever, faisant de même avec Choji en jetant un regard à sa sœur qui ne traîna pas pour prendre Shikamaru sous son aile. Ensemble ils s'éloignèrent du carnage qui avait lieu, Kiba chevauchant un énorme chien que sa sœur avait invoqué pour lui et avec cette dernière ils arrivèrent au galop pour hisser le groupe et s'en aller plus vite. Seulement, il y eu du changement en cours de route.

En voyant ce que Nagato avait fait, Naruto avait ramené à lui les Kyubi, reprenant grâce à ça sa force, et courut jusqu'à ce nouvel ennemi qui l'accueillit sans aucune fois baisser sa garde. A toute vitesse, il enchaîna plusieurs invocations, mais Naruto n'était pas seul dans la bataille. Kiba ne supporta pas de voir cela, il invoqua à son tour une nuée de chien qui partie à l'assaut de l'animal qui venait d'apparaître, et à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle invocation arrivée, une autre lui sautait à la gorge, venant aussi bien de Shino que de Temari ou de Néji qui s'était repris après avoir repris une pilule de Sakura. Ça faisait longtemps que Lee avait sauté du chien sur lequel on voulait le ramener au point de secours pour foncer vers une des immenses bestioles, prêts à se le prendre à main nues.

-ON Y VA LES GARS !!!!

Tous suivaient Lee et se prirent une bête alors que Naruto les dépassait à toute vitesse, et quand ils faillirent se prendre un revers par un jutsu, ce fut lui qui s'interposa.

-Il a préféré aller prendre d'autres élèves…

-…

-Alors qu'il aurait pu rester avec nous et nous éviter tout ça…

-Tu parles de Jiraya ?

-…

-Il a toujours fait de la sorte, même pour moi. Je sais qu'un jour il serait reparti.

-Non…il ne nous aimait pas et je vais lui prouver qu'il a eu tort de ne pas être resté. Je deviendrai un Dieu et je serais seul à avoir droit de vie et de mort sur ce monde.

-Et voilà que tu repars dans un délire théologique stupide. Ecoute bien mec, les Dieux n'ont d'existence que tant qu'on ne les voit pas, toi tout comme moi t'es qu'un gars avec une vie de ninja un peu plus pourrie que la moyenne.

-Foutaises.

-Si tu le dis.

Naruto était pressé, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne sentait plus Sasuke. Alors sans plus attendre, il commença le combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke était en train de lui ouvrir le torse en deux après l'avoir bloqué contre un pan de mur à l'aide d'une bonne vingtaine de kunaïs qu'il lui avait envoyé de ses poignets. Il n'hésitait pas, donnant même des à-coups pour forcer par moment lorsque ça ne voulait pas céder, ne prêtant pas attention à l'horreur qu'il était en train de commettre et qui se répandait un peu partout, autour et sur lui. Il devait le tuer rapidement, peu lui importait que des intestins lui tombent sur les pieds ou qu'il ne lui ait éclaté la rate ou l'estomac en tranchant trop vite. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'être sur qu'il fût mort pour de bon, et pour cela, dans sa rage, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était lui arracher le cœur et le voir se tordre de douleur. Il donna un dernier grand coup, un cri résonna et il ne put que sourire, il avait ce qu'il voulait. La tête de son ennemi retomba en avant, son corps se souleva moins vite au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, il gémissait son mal. Sa main s'approcha de son palpitant, il le toucha après lui avoir arraché une cote en l'ayant fait sauté à l'aide d'un kunaï. L'organe était chaud, il fit un bond quand il fut touché, Sasuke posa le bout des doigts, commençant à les faire glisser autour de lui pour le prendre. Une douleur violente lui transperça à son tour le thorax, devant lui il pouvait voir la lame qu'il avait prise à son frère, devenu rouge de son sang et qui se retourna dans la plaie, avant qu'un grand coup ne fut donner jusqu'à la garde, et l'embout vint se planter là où il y avait eu le corps et où il n'y avait plus qu'un mur. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche, en même temps qu'il essayait de parler sans y arriver. Madara se pencha à son oreille, retirant lentement la lame de la plaie puis la renfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans un à-coup sec, lui tirant un râle rauque :

-Pensais-tu vraiment que ce serait si facile de me tuer Sasuke ?

Sasuke se dissipa, plantant celui qui était dans son dos de la même manière dont il en avait été victime. Madara ria, arrachant le Kusanagi qu'il passa au travers de son corps, se retournant pour l'attraper et pour lui couper la gorge d'un geste net. Sasuke tomba à genoux, portant ses mains à son cou qui se couvraient de rouge, avant de se retrouver face contre terre et de s'y rouler en se tenant la gorge, se vidant de son sang, sa face devenant plus que craie.

-Et si tu arrêtais ton cinéma, morveux.

-Huhuhu. Tu savais donc. En même temps qu'il parla, du sang gicla de sa gorge ouverte, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

-Pfff, tu n'es qu'un nouveau-né face à moi.

Madara lui écrasa la poitrine. Pour lui, c'était bien Sasuke au sol, sauf qu'il n'avait rien. La scène se scinda en plusieurs monceaux et la réalité revint. Madara avait le pied sur une pierre et Sasuke était tout simplement debout, autour de lui en plusieurs exemplaires, toutes mains tendues en avant qui tenaient plusieurs épées de foudre qui le transperçaient déjà. Il éclata en morceau, s'éparpillant sur la désolation qui les entourait. Les clones explosèrent et Sasuke évita le coup qu'il vit venir au dernier moment en faisant une roue arrière, envoyant sur l'ombre qu'il avait vu un shuriken qui ne fit pas mouche, disparaissant dans une faille que son ennemi venait de faire. Sasuke se pencha à temps pour n'avoir qu'une très vilaine coupure à la cuisse alors que sa propre arme était ressortie derrière lui. Il faillit poser un genou à terre, et se reprit de suite pour savoir où était son opposant. Madara était assis sur un bout de pilier escarpé non loin de là. Se regardant en chien de faïence, ils pouvaient entendre en bas le combat qui s'accélérait entre les autres combattants.

-Il va falloir que j'en finisse avec toi. Etrangement, tu as rapidement compris comment je faisais pour me déplacer si vite.

-J'ai les sharingans.

-Ton frère n'a jamais pu le faire pourtant lui aussi l'avait.

-…

-Bon, devenons sérieux.

Madara leva le bras, faisant un arc de cercle avant de le reposer sagement sur ses genoux. Une ombre était en train de les recouvrir, une sorte de bulle noire les enveloppait. Sasuke savait ce que cela signifiait, il allait entrer dans un monde créé par Madara et dont ce dernier aurait un contrôle quasi parfait, le lui prendre ne serait pas un jeu d'enfant. Sasuke disparut pour réapparaître au dessus de l'autre, plantant son sabre dans sa gorge mais ne déclenchant pas le Chidori comme il avait voulu le faire, c'était inutile, déjà il n'était plus là. Prenant appuis sur le pilier en se tenant à sa lame, il chercha. Son ennemi avait disparu, et celui qu'il avait planté et qui se vidait de son sang, n'était rien qu'une fausse image sans intérêt. Il n'avait pas vu quand Madara avait disparu, et s'il avait accéléré sa vitesse, alors rien ne devrait le déconcentrer, car il ne l'avait pas prévu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était à bout de souffle, il avait beau l'attaquer en accélérant par moment, il ne l'égratignait même pas. L'autre voyait tout, et Naruto savait que là devait être sa faiblesse. Il fallait qu'il puisse lui enlever la possibilité de voir pour être en mesure de le battre. Se tenant son épaule qui saignait abondamment. Kyubi la referma, sortant ensuite à ses cotés et tournant autour de lui, montrant les crocs, les yeux emplis de haine. Son ennemi avait usé de gros coups, usant de beaucoup de chakra, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il venait juste d'éviter une sorte de tsunami géant où s'était caché des lames de glace, se faisant cueillir à l'arrivée par attaque de terre dont il n'avait pu éviter d'être blesser. Tout deux se regardaient, et dans sa tête, il entendit Kyubi. Naruto hocha la tête.

Naruto et lui se mirent à courir en même temps, chacun le prenant d'un de ses cotés. Il sauta pour éviter leur attaque conjointe, les attaquant au passage. Naruto tomba au sol alors que Kyubi parvint en se dématérialisant et re-matérialisant rapidement à le mordre à l'avant bras. Nagato avança la main vers sa tête et l'agrippa fortement pour le décoller de son membre, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que le corps de Kyubi tournait autour de lui, il se retourna vivement, sentant le piège et ne put repousser qu'une des mains de Naruto qui s'était déplacé dans le chakra comme certain l'aurait fait dans de l'eau. Nagato poussa un cri alors que le doigt du blond entrait dans son orbite, la lui crevant. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter sur la sensation désagréable, il fut repoussé avec force par un choc électrique puissant alors que son ennemi se tenait la face en reculant de quelques pas comme si cela allait arranger quoi que ce soit. Plusieurs Kyubi se mirent à lui sauter dessus.

Le ciel se couvrit, ils entendirent le tonnerre alors que les nuages se cumulaient. La pluie se mit à tomber, et un premier éclair foudroya la place. Naruto en ressenti les effets et remercia le fait qu'il fut tombé assez loin pour ne pas l'électrocuter pour de bon. Il se releva, se sentant un peu faible dans les jambes, cela étant le contrecoup du coup de jus qu'il s'était pris et là son cœur manqua un battement. Sakura était derrière lui et venait de lui mettre un coup qui avait stoppé sans mal. Lui arrachant la lame des mains, il voulut la planter, et elle l'évita de justesse. Naruto s'était transposé de nouveau, stoppant le bras de son adversaire.

-DEGAGE SAKURA !

-Mais…

-AIDE LES AUTRES !!! faut pas que tu crèves idiote !!

Naruto lui-même lui donna un coup de pied pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne un katon de Nagato qui poursuivit en lui envoyant une vague d'eau. Naruto profita du contre coup du coup de pied qu'il venait de donner à Sakura pour contre balancer son poids et donner un coup de latte en plein dans l'angle mort de son ennemi qui tomba à terre et rata son coup, répondant déjà par un serpent d'eau qui s'enroula autour de Naruto. Il leva les mains au ciel avant de les abaisser pour qu'un éclair tape près de lui, mais Temari en dévia sa course avec son éventail. Shikamaru tenta de l'arrêter, ayant récupérer un peu de force en mangeant quelques pilules venant de Sakura. Il se dissipa, réapparaissant devant Naruto, préparant dans son poing un rasengan d'eau à l'aspect beaucoup plus puissant que l'antécédent. Voulant sauter en arrière, Naruto fut retenu par un clone de son vis-à-vis fait totalement de la glaise faite par l'eau et le sang qui se trouvait là.

-NARUTO !!!!

Sakura venait de hurler, elle ne voulait pas perdre un de ses amis, surtout pas lui. Naruto avait déjà réagit, créant une quantité effroyable de clones. Les plus proches l'écartèrent à renfort de coups de pieds et de poings jusqu'à le faire parvenir à deux paires qui lui collèrent un rasengan dans le corps, le faisant partir en avant à une allure folle. D'autres avaient libérer Naruto de sa prise terreuse, et à l'aide d'un de ses clones, il forma un super rasengan qu'il lui ficha dans le torse après avoir sauté en avant. Nagato lui apposa les mains sur quelques parties de son corps malgré ce qui lui était fait, puis il se crasha dans le fond du cratère nouvellement formé. Naruto avait mal, il avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Kyubi se détacha encore de lui, se dirigeant vers le corps sans vit qu'il balaya de plusieurs coups de queues rageurs.

-Tu fous quoi ?

-Je le finis, t'as toujours pas pigé le concept ?

-J'ai mal.

-…

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Nagato s'était relevé, poussant un gémissement devant l'état de son corps. Préparant un coup mais s'étant fait entendre, deux queues étaient passées sous terre mais qu'il évita. Naruto lui envoya une paire de kunaï qu'il parvint à éviter, mais cela le mena dans la mauvaise direction. Des deux cotés du cratères, deux immenses mains rouges sortirent, Kyubi avait attrapé sa proie et venait de lancer une petite vague de chakra qui le toucha en pleine face. Nagato hurla, ne voyant plus, et dans la précipitation, il fit plusieurs jutsus que Naruto évita et qui ne fit pourtant pas lâcher le renard. Les coups étaient moins puissants, il semblait perdre de la force, il dirigea un éclair vers eux, mais quelqu'un plus haut l'empêcha de tomber dans le trou. Naruto en profita pour se retrouver derrière son adversaire, et d'un coup précis de kunaï, il lui ouvrit la gorge, restant à ses cotés jusqu'à être sur de sa mort. Une fois fais, ils retombèrent au fond du trou, Kyubi revint vers lui alors que la tension retombait, et il s'en alla, réintégrant sa cellule en même temps que Naruto reprenait son état normal. Il était tellement fatigué, et cette douleur qui ne cessait pas. Les bords du trou étaient en train de s'effondrer sur lui, et il n'arrivait pourtant pas à bouger assez pour se sauver.

_-Remonte._

-…

_-Dépêche-toi Naruto, remonte._

-…

_-Si tu ne le fais pas, adieu ton Sasuke._

-…

_-NARUTO !_

-Oui, ça va, deux secondes.

Naruto se retourna, les endroits qu'il lui avait touché dans sa chute lui faisaient un mal de chien, et il en saignait alors que sa peau rougissait. Il gravit la montée, s'insurgeant d'avoir été si profondément en terre, se faisant rattraper par celle-ci qui le happait vers le fond, il crut sa fin arrivée lorsqu'il vit du sable le recouvrir doucement. Gaara l'aidait. Arrivé en haut, Sakura se jeta sur lui en voyant qu'il n'était pas bien, et elle demanda de l'aide à Néji pour pouvoir reconstruire ce que Nagato avait détruit en apposant ses mains. C'était une technique ressemblant fortement à celle des Hyuga lorsqu'il coupait les flux de chakra. Kyubi de l'intérieur s'activa à son tour, depuis que Naruto avait utilisé l'héritage que le quatrième lui avait laissé dans le parchemin des huit qu'il avait pu consulter au mont Myouboko, il pouvait interagir sans aucun problème majeur. Le blond perdit connaissance quelques instants, et ceux qui ne pouvaient l'aider et qui pouvaient encore tenir debout, partirent continuer leur œuvre sur le champ de bataille qui continuait plus loin. Quand il se réveilla, il était au milieu des autres blessés. Naruto se redressa lentement, cherchant à se situer un peu, voyant Sakura en train de soigner d'autres blessés.

-Ça va Naruto ?

-Kiba ?

-Ouais.

-Hinata ? qu'est…

-Aveugle pour le moment.

Naruto regarda la jeune femme qui dormait dans les bras de Kiba, ce dernier lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse. Il put voir une rougeur qui s'étendait au niveau de ses yeux de la gauche jusqu'à la droite.

-Elle guérira ?

-Pour le moment on peut rien faire de plus que ce que Sakura lui a fait.

-…

Naruto tourna la tête, regardant autour de lui les autres ninjas qui étaient soignés au mieux, d'autres étant sévèrement touchés. Tsunade s'était relevé, aidant son élève. Derrière elle il devina de nombreux corps étendus sous des linceuls de fortune. Là était mort ceux qui n'avaient survécu à leurs blessures et qui avaient pu être ramenés. En contrebas, il put voir le champ de bataille et surtout les corps qui juchaient le sol. Naruto ferma les yeux en soupirant paisiblement.

-Je suis HS depuis combien de temps ?

-Un quart d'heure sans doute.

-Si on a besoin de moi, je ne suis pas là ok ?

-…

-J'ai besoin de reprendre rapidement des forces, je dois aller aider Sasuke.

-…Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter vieux, mais Sasuke a disparu depuis un moment.

-Je sais.

Kiba regarda Naruto attentivement, le voyant revêtir à nouveau ces drôles de marques autour de ses yeux, sentant l'énergie qu'il dégagea, si douce et dangereuse à la fois. Le blond était en train de reprendre des forces, doucement, laissant la nature lui parler et détestant cette ambiance qu'il captait à cause de tous les morts autour de lui. Kiba repensa au nullard que l'autre avait été et ce qu'il voyait à présent. Naruto était toujours le même gars sympa, et pourtant, il était devenu un crack en laissant tout le monde loin derrière, cela même s'il se retournait toujours pour voir s'ils suivaient encore. Naruto se tenait dans le rang des génies, tête haute, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais été un. Cela redonna de l'espoir à l'Inuzuka dont le moral ne faisait que de baisser depuis la mort d'Akamaru.

-Naruto ?

-Sakura ! chhht !!!

-Hé ?

-Naruto se concentre pour reprendre des forces, il a dit que personne ne doit le déranger.

-Mais…je…Naruto…

-Hm ? le blond venait d'ouvrir les yeux, les fichant dans ceux émeraude.

-J'aimerai te donner cela, seulement il faut que tu saches…les effets pourront être retord ensuite.

-Qu'est ce que ça va faire ?

-C'est un booster, ça va régénérer ton chakra plus rapidement et guérir aussi quelques blessures, seulement HE ! HE, N'EN MANGE PAS TANT ! NARUtooo…oh mon paquet…entier…

-'rci, c'est justement ce qu'il me fallait.

-Mais…

-Je vais gérer Sakura, t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais si justement je m'inquiète baka ! je ne peux pas tout soigner.

-T'en fais pas, Kyubi viendra à bout de tout avec le temps, surtout s'il ne veut pas crever avant l'heure lui aussi. Il faut que je trouve Sasuke maintenant, mais c'est le bordel…où est Néji ?

-Il est retourné se battre. Mais il y a un autre Hyuga là bas, mais je le connais pas.

-…

-Continue Naruto, je vais lui demander de le chercher.

-Merci Sakura.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le laissa se concentrer de nouveau en se dirigeant vers le Hyuga qui se tenait un bras et qui, si sa jambe n'avait été en si mauvais état, serait sans doute reparti plus bas. Elle ne s'absenta pas très longtemps, revenant vers lui l'air un peu perturbée et s'agenouilla devant son ami.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Il ne le voit pas.

-…

-Enfin…il a crut le voir à un moment, mais il n'en est pas sur, c'était rapide et il la vu…disparaître tout simplement.

-Avec les Uchiha, plus rien ne m'étonne. C'était vers où ?

-Là bas. Elle pointa le même endroit où l'Uchiha se battait depuis le début.

-Ok, thank you. Naruto se leva et commença à repartir vers le champ de bataille.

-Tu y vas ? mais où ? Na…attends Naruto ! prends ça.

-…

-Sasuke doit être aussi fatigué que nous tous. Ça lui redonnera des forces.

-Tu m'as dis que c'était retord.

-Ça l'est, mais je veux que vous gagniez. Ne le laisse pas bouffer toute la boite, c'est tout !

-On reviendra.

Naruto l'attrapa et la colla contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il lui frotta même le dos pour l'encourager avant de reprendre son chemin. Il n'aida personne même si l'envie ne manqua pas. Sasuke n'était toujours pas revenu, donc son adversaire était sûrement très puissant, et partir à sa suite n'était peut être pas une bonne idée vu qu'il était faible face aux dojutsus. Mais il ne pouvait attendre plus, si Sasuke devait mourir, alors il ne serait pas le premier. Il arriva de nouveau du coté de la bâtisse, cherchant où le brun avait pu passer, grimpant sur ce qu'il restait du bâtiment pour en atteindre le sommet et avoir une vue plus générale. De la haut la désolation était encore plus prenante, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le désastre, son poing se serrant en même temps que sa colère montait. Il entendit un bruit de chute derrière lui et se retourna, il crut voir Sasuke boulant de nulle part avant de retourner dans un trou qui disparut.

-Sasuke ?

Mais le blond n'était pas sur d'avoir bien vu, ça s'était passé si vite. Il alla vers l'endroit où il avait cru le voir disparaître, et sentit une main sous son bras qui le tirait vers le haut. Levant la tête, il vit Sasuke qui essayait de le hisser dans un trou qui disparut en même temps que lui. Naruto resta attentif, et lorsqu'il vit de nouveau réapparaitre cette porte, il y sauta.

-Sasuke ?

-Ici…

-Où est-il ?

-Il a encore changé de lieu.

-On est où ?

-…on se bat entre dimensions que l'on crée, il m'attire dans les siennes où il a toute puissance et j'essaie de faire pareil, mais dans ce domaine, il a plus d'expérience. Il attend que j'arrive, regarde. Sasuke lui montra un autre passage.

-Bon, prends ça et on y va.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Recette spéciale de Sakura.

-…je risque de mourir avant l'heure.

-Haha, non j'en ai pris, regarde ch'ui vivant.

-J'ai pas de démon en moi, moi. Tchhh comme prévu c'est dégueulasse !

-P'tite nature va. Sasuke ferma les yeux un moment, sentant en lui le bienfait que lui procurait le médicament.

-Il est plus que rapide Dobe, et j'ai beau le tué, il revient toujours.

-Hm. Naruto regardait autour de lui, regardant ce monde qui ressemblait au leur mais qui était totalement vide.

-T'en as fini avec Pein ?

-Ouais. Bon, Sakura nous attends de pieds fermes, alors on va exterminer la vermine et on y va ?

-…la vermine ? j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas.

-Haha, tu devines bien Teme.

-NARUTO ! Sasuke venait d'avoir des yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

-La vermine ne s'accommode pas toujours des parasites.

Naruto se roula pas terre de douleur, il revoyait en boucle la mort de ses senseis, l'illusion était telle qu'il pouvait même sentir le vent sur sa peau et les odeurs qu'il y avait eu ce jour là dans les bois. Il voyait exactement ce qu'il s'y était passé, il revoyait ce qu'il avait même oublié. L'horreur portait un nom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà pour cette semaine. A deux se poursuivra encore. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'aurai pu mieux coller à ce qui se passe dans les scans, mais j'avais fini d'écrire ça vers novembre, j'avais pas envi d'y retoucher. pour ce qui est du prochain chap se sera du combat naru sasu mada. (et après finito les combats, oui oui)

Autrement, vous voulez autre chose de moi ? pour ceux dont le Narusasu ne fait pas peur, en UA et sur du SM, vous pouvez aller voir : _**Koukyuu no Hebi **_sur :

- www point yashanonaruto point net

Ou sur

- fanfic-fr point net , compte xyz263103.

a plus

A plus XD


	19. Chap 19 : tout sauf ça

**A deux**

**Chap 19 : Tout sauf ça.**

**Résumé : Naruto rejoint Sasuke pour battre Madara, puisque le reste de l'Akatsuki est HS.**

Naruto se roula pas terre de douleur, il revoyait en boucle la mort de ses senseis, l'illusion était telle qu'il pouvait même sentir le vent sur sa peau et les odeurs qu'il y avait eu ce jour là dans les bois. Il voyait exactement ce qu'il s'y était passé, il revoyait ce qu'il avait même oublié. L'horreur portait un nom.

-NA…

Sasuke voulut se baisser sur le blond pour le sortir de sa terreur, il était à deux doigts d'y arriver quand il se fit tirer en arrière et qu'il hurla de douleur car l'autre le tenait par les cheveux à les lui arracher. Sa voix s'éleva froide et jubilante au creux de son oreille.

-Je me disais que tu en mettais du temps Sasuke. Et si je le tuais devant toi ? avec lenteur et douleur…juste pour que tu comprennes combien tu es faible ?

Sasuke leva ses mains par-dessus ses épaules, l'attrapant fermement par le vêtement à ses cuisses et se souleva en basculant ses jambes vers le haut qu'il plaqua pour l'une sur le coté de la tête de Madara et de l'autre sous son menton avant de lui claquer la nuque. Madara se dissipa et Sasuke râla de frustration de ne toujours pas réussir à le tuer avant que ce grognement ne se change en plainte étouffée. Il était cloué à un mur, et la douleur le laissa sans voix quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre en voyant que Madara s'était approcher de Naruto, dévoilant la lame de son cher frère.

-NARUTO !!!!

-Oh et puis non, j'ai encore besoin de lui.

-Ma…MADARA !!!!

L'homme toujours masqué leva la tête vers lui, et son œil reflétait tout son plaisir sadique, Sasuke crut même l'entendre rire. Il posa une main sur Naruto qui tremblait encore au sol en se tenant la tête, ils commencèrent à disparaître devant Sasuke qui tirait de plus en plus fort sur les armes qui le maintenaient au mur. Le regard de Madara s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Sasuke s'extirper de là et courir à eux, passant à temps dans le passage ouvert en sautant en avant et passant de justesse, celui-ci se refermant à ses pieds. Roulant en avant, il se reprit plus loin, lançant des shurikens sur son ennemi qui les évita sans mal. Sasuke comprit où ils étaient, cette statue, il l'avait déjà vu il y avait peu de temps, cela même si le lieu semblait un tantinet différent.

-Seul tu ne pourras rien !

-Seul ? je n'ai plus rien besoin de faire Sasuke, il peut agir pratiquement seul, pour cela il suffit juste que…

-…

-…Kyubi sorte.

Un hurlement guttural s'éleva en même temps qu'une masse de chakra énorme prit une forme d'immense renard qui se jeta tout crocs sur lui pour lui arracher la tête, mais cela ne lui fit rien, Madara se décomposa juste avant de se reformer en un seul morceau à quelques pas de là, le blond continuant de se tordre sur le sol. La statue commença à s'activer seule, sa gueule s'ouvrit laissant passer les formes blanches qu'il avait déjà vu. Il devait toucher Naruto pour le sortir de ses illusions et partir d'ici avant qu'il ne fut trop tard. Madara se planta entre lui et son amant, attendant qu'il attaque. Sasuke savait que s'il n'allait pas assez vite l'autre verrait, surtout, Naruto étant juste derrière pourrait tout prendre.

-USURATONKACHI !!!

-Uuughh…mais Naruto n'entendait rien.

-NARUTO SI TU ME GÊNES, DEGAGE !!!!

-Aaah uuugh….

-KYUBI !!!!

-Aaaah laisse les donc Sasuke.

Sasuke, oubliant ses blessures, fonça sur lui, l'envie de le tuer plus que dessinait dans son regard, mais l'autre l'évita et changea de lieu en l'emmenant avec lui. Sasuke hurla sa rage de ne pas avoir pu toucher le blond et se retrouva dans un nouvel espace où son ennemi ne lui laissa aucun temps mort.

Naruto en pleurait tellement ça lui faisait mal, s'il n'y avait eu que la mort de ceux là, mais il pouvait vivre ses pires cauchemars maintenant, et il y était seul, terriblement seul, personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne n'était là. Les fantômes de la statue étaient près de lui, dans moins de quelques secondes ils lui prendraient la vie. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, son corps se tendant sous la pression alors qu'il avait la gueule grande ouverte mais qu'aucun son ne franchissait. La masse d'énergie se condensa, gonflant et se désenflant par endroit, donnant l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Une main se posa sur lui, évitant l'énorme tête du renard qui avait perdu raison, et elle lui insuffla assez d'énergie pour le réveiller de son cauchemar. Naruto prit une forte inspiration, comme le premier souffle de vie et puis il toussa, encore et encore alors que l'énergie du renard repartait en son sein. Cherchant encore à se reprendre, Naruto tourna la tête vers celui qui le prenait dans ses bras, et en voyant son reflet dans ses yeux, il ne put que sourire.

-Sasuke…

-Ça va aller ?

-Hnn…

Sa tête lui faisait mal, il y passa une main, le brun ajustant sa prise sur lui avant de tourner dos à la statue pour s'éloigner de la statue qui continuait à avancer. Il ne savait pas si cela allait la stopper, mais pour le moment il fallait que le blond se reprenne. Naruto vit cette chose de nouveau là, voyant les fins lambeaux qui cherchaient à l'attraper poursuivre Sasuke. Il l'amena dehors par une petite faille où il s'était caché sans que Madara ne le voie faire, et là, il sortit pour le poser dans l'herbe tendre. Naruto passa une main sur son visage, mais il semblait mieux maintenant qu'il était loin de cette chose.

-On doit le…ufff…laminer ce…uuf…cette croûte.

-Ok.

Sasuke regardait alentour, restant aux aguets, se demandant quand Madara verrait la supercherie. Il sentit à nouveau de l'énergie surpuissante à ses cotés, et en baissant les yeux, il vit le chakra rouge qui était en train de sortir et de se solidifier autour de son ami. Il put l'entendre gémir, et il attrapa peur, non pas de lui mais pour lui.

-NARUTO !!!

La forme se résorba jusqu'à n'entourer finalement que le corps de Naruto. Il se releva avec huit queues, portant ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une sorte d'armure, même si cela ressemblait au blond lorsqu'il avait perdu contrôle une fois. Le chakra se résorba encore jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une fine trace sur son corps.

-Na…

-Ça va, c'est moi.

-…

-Je contrôle encore à ce niveau…histoire de pacte.

-Quoi ?

-Un cadeau de mon cher papa. Bon, il faut qu'on arrive à le tuer hein ?

-…

-Tu l'as épuisé assez pour…attends. Au fond de lui, il avait entendu la voix du renard, et en le rejoignant, il le trouva impatient.

_-Naruto._

-C'est encore comme ça que je m'appelle.

_-C'est pas le moment d'être spirituel abruti._

-…

_-Vous n'arriverez jamais à le tuer si vous vous en prenez à lui comme ça._

-…

_-Vous aurez beau le trancher, l'exploser ou ce que vous voulez, vous n'arriverez à rien. Demande à Sasuke, il a du le voir revenir plus d'une fois._

-Que sais-tu ?

-…_Tu vois cette manière d'avoir séparé mon corps et tout le barzing là…_le renard énervé était en train de tourner en rond, son envie de meurtre était au maximum, ses yeux de fous se posèrent sur lui.

-Ouais.

_-En gros c'est pareil. J'ai du me frotter deux fois à Madara. Une fois je pouvais le blesser, une deuxième il était intouchable._

-…

_-Pfff, j'aurais aimé être dans quelqu'un de plus intelligent ! j'en ai marre de radoter !!_

-Hé !

_-En gros je te dis que son corps à lui aussi n'est plus là où il devrait l'être. Il faut le trouver._

-Aaaah…Et tu proposes quoi ?

-…_son odeur immonde d'Uchiha, je peux la sentir…_

-Tu nous guide alors.

Naruto put voir un sourire immense et qu'il n'aurait pas aimé savoir contre lui. Il quitta cette salle qui avait quelque peu changée depuis son séjour chez les crapauds. Sasuke se tenait près de lui, aux aguets, regardant la salle par laquelle il entendait des sortes de bruits immondes. Naruto se leva dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassant là où il avait avant porté la marque du ciel.

-Naruto ?

-Kyubi va nous guider.

-Kyubi ?

-Il peut le sentir.

-…

-Ce n'est même pas la peine de faire cette tête, je ne partirai pas malgré ce qu'il a pu me faire. Si tu dois mourir aujourd'hui, tu ne seras pas le seul.

-…baka. Sasuke arrêta de le dévisager et rentra son katana.

-Et heureux de l'être. On y va ?

-Hn.

De la fine aura rouge qu'il arborait, Kyubi se forma, une sorte d'immense goutte tombant sur le sol, restant accrochée à Naruto par un simple filin d'énergie. Sasuke prit les devant, se dirigeant vers le passage qui commençait à se refermer, il le rouvrit assez pour trois, et ils passèrent. Naruto se sentit tomber, l'air lui fouetta le visage et Sasuke lui passa un bras autour de la taille alors que Kyubi se refondait en lui.

-On tombe ?

-Non non.

-C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. P'tain on est vachement haut. Sasuke ?

-Tais-toi un peu merde.

Sasuke était en train de se concentrer, le monde commençait à changer doucement, un bout de ciel se décrocha, prenant forme. Naruto regardait cela avec ébahissement alors que l'oiseau qui venait de se créer vint se mettre sous eux pour les supporter.

-Cool.

-Hn. Fais gaffe, il est rapide et il utilise ses yeux encore plus qu'Itachi, autrement, tu te feras avoir comme un bleu.

-…

Naruto savait que s'il le disait, alors c'était qu'il faudrait vraiment être prudent. Avec prudence il se pencha de la forme qui les faisait en fait plus planer qu'autre chose, il observa le terrain loin en dessous, imprimant la configuration des lieux pour être parer à toute éventualité. Il chercha même si leur adversaire ne les attendait pas, son arrogance et son sentiment de supériorité pouvant l'y pousser. Ce qu'il pouvait distinguer dans ce monde assez sombre était ce qui devait être de la pierre escarpée beaucoup plus bas, et pas vraiment autre chose autour.

-Il attaque en traitre ?

-Pas vraiment. Il se matérialise à coté de toi, il se déplace très vite je t'ai dis.

-Hmm…quand on arrive en bas, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Rester en vie.

-…haha, ok chef.

-Abruti.

-Hahaha.

La descente continua avec le vent pour unique fond musical. Juste avant d'atterrir, Naruto sauta à terre, furetant avec rapidité pour se mettre à l'abri, Sasuke suivant sa course des yeux. Son moyen de transport venait à peine de se poser sur le sol qu'il sentit un courant d'air. Sasuke décolla en même temps qu'il sentit une douleur à la mâchoire. Son propre coup n'avait toujours pas fait mouche, et tandis qu'il se prenait le sol violement, il vit Naruto enfoncer un rasengan qui ne fit que briser une coque vide alors qu'il se reformait derrière le blond pour lui planter son katana. Kyubi l'arrêta, déviant la lame en la mordant, un autre renard de chakra se détachant de lui pour lui arracher la tête. Seulement sa tête réapparue, son, œil surtout. Naruto se vit transpercé de centaines de kunaïs et cela lui arracha un cri. Sasuke qui s'était rattrapé venait de foncer vers eux, touchant Naruto pour le sortir de son illusion paralysante, en profitant pour donner un coup à son aïeul qui décolla en arrière de quelques pas avant de foncer de nouveau vers, dans chacune de ses mains des vrilles d'eau qui tourbillonnaient. Kyubi l'ayant contourné lui arracha d'un coup de dent le flanc, mais il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de main, bloquant les coups de Naruto et des ses clones, tous pales comme un linge et qui voulaient lui rendre la pareille. Kyubi n'était pas en reste, détestant cet Uchiha, plusieurs lui se jetait sur l'homme, en priorité sur ses jambes qu'il arrachait autant de fois qu'elles réapparaissaient, juste pour l'immobiliser. Sasuke vit le mouvement de Madara qui venait de décrocher ce qui au départ lui avait semblait être de la décoration autour de ses hanches.

-NARUTO !

Le blond venait de toute manière de se prendre un coup qui le fit décoller, la déco s'étant changée en deux armes reliées qu'il utilisait au combat rapproché comme à distance en les faisant tournoyer par le filin qu'il tenait fermement. Kyubi qui partit aussi en arrière donna un coup de patte pratiquement de grandeur nature, lui arrachant une jambe. Madara se tourna vers Sasuke, prêt à lui souffler un Katon en pleine face. A la place, il se prit l'Amaterasu en plein torse et hurla. Madara brûlait pour de vrai, du moins en avait-il l'impression, il ne put se poser longtemps la question. Il essayait de l'attraper pour que lui aussi se mette à brûler, et Naruto arriva juste derrière eux. Sasuke se sentit partir en arrière, ce qui devait être la patte arrière de Kyubi venait de le frapper alors que le blond était en train de faire tournoyer son chakra y ajoutant du vent à la manière du rasenshuriken avant de l'envoyer d'un coup net sur son ennemi qui s'embrasa de plus belle. Sasuke avait à peine touché terre d'un rebond que tout changea. Le monde venait de changer de sens, l'ilot escarpé était à présent en place dans le ciel et le vide était leur lot.

Sasuke savait qu'il ne tenait à rien, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'adhérer, Naruto lui si, mais en voulant éviter Madara, il ne tenait plus que par une main, qu'il lâcha en voyant Sasuke en chute libre. Leur ennemi venait de s'effacer, il ne restait qu'eux. Naruto resserra ses membres autour de lui pour aller le plus vite possible vers Sasuke qui cherchait à se concentrer pour prendre le contrôle sans y arriver. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre lorsque Madara apparu devant Naruto, le tenant par les épaules et le visant de son unique œil visible. Une colère sans nom s'y baignait et Naruto se mit à hurler avant de se taire, faisant paniquer l'Uchiha qui n'arrivait plus à rien.

-Avoir des proches rends faible Sasuke. Seul tu ne peux qu'être plus puissant, tu n'as pas à te soucier d'eux.

-JAMAIS !!! SI C'EST POUR FINIR COMME TOI JE PREFERE CREVER EN TENTANT DE LES SAUVER !!!!

-Tu vas crever de toute manière…par lui.

-…qu'est ce que tu lui as fait…

-Je lui ai retiré toute ses inhibitions, il vient de comprendre que les autres ne servent à rien.

-Je…

Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa menace de mort, il y eut une onde de choc qui déchiqueta Madara et qui lui laissa quelques coupures, s'étant protégé à temps par un jutsu qu'il maîtrisait mal et qui lui bouffait pas mal d'énergie. Du chakra venait de balayer le monde qui s'ouvrit sur un autre, plus coloré et chaud, ressemblant fortement à Konoha. Naruto n'était plus visible, recouvert qu'il était de son amure rougeâtre et autour de lui de la forme même de Kyubi sous celle de chakra qui n'avait jamais été aussi net. Madara était réapparu derrière lui, lui donnant un coup de pied au milieu du dos qui le projeta plus près de Sasuke qui vit le chakra monter vers leur adversaire pour le mordre.

-NARUTO !!!

Le blond lui répondit par un hurlement dont n'émanait que de la rage et de la haine, il allongea ses mains pour le tirer à lui et Sasuke se débattit comme il put sans y arriver. N'ayant pas envi de le tuer, il fallait qu'il réagisse vit et quand il vit Naruto ouvrir la gueule et planter ses crocs dans son épaule, il hurla, déclenchant un chidori nagashi qui n'eut pratiquement aucun effet sur l'hybride. C'est là qu'il vit que Madara était en train de préparer un jutsu qui leur était destiné, il fallait qu'il aille plus vite. Son œil changea de forme, et l'Amaterasu courut jusqu'à son adversaire pour lui lécher les membres, le faisant partir pour une autre dimension afin d'y échapper. Hurlant au creux de son oreille pour tenter de le réveiller encore, Sasuke tendit la tête et vit qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Combien de mètres avant l'impact ? Sasuke ne voyait qu'un kaléidoscope de couleur chatoyante qui devait être des arbres, peut être aussi de la roche. Avec douleur, il décrocha Naruto de son épaule broyée et lui attrapant son visage démoniaque, il tenta de le ramener à lui. Il n'y arrivait pas et la douleur commençait à le rendre engourdi. Quand il crut qu'il allait toucher le sol, il ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Il sentit alors la bête se serrer contre lui. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à garder contact avec la réalité. Un grognement, la sensation qu'il ne chutait plus, cela suivit d'un piaillement de douleur, avant de se sentir rouler sur le sol. A cause de la vitesse de la chute, il roula sur plusieurs mètres, alors que le blond s'était écrasé dans un bruit mat accompagné d'une plainte et d'une grimace.

Il n'avait rien, mis à part son épaule qui le lançait, il essaya de se relever alors que Naruto se roulait au sol avant de ne plus bouger. Naruto avait du reprendre le contrôle et échanger leur place, prenant de toute sa gravité l'impact de la chute au sol. En se traînant, Sasuke s'approcha et posa ses mains sur Naruto, le remuant alors que l'autre reprenait contenance. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et tout de suite de la haine s'y place, de la haine comme il ne lui en avait jamais eu. Naruto se releva en se courbant, plus animal qu'humain, grognant presque en se tenant le crâne. Kyubi sortit de nouveau, et regarda l'épaule du brun.

_-Naruto._

-Hnnn…

_-Problème._

-… Le blond se tourna et vit l'état de son épaule, il en grimaça même.

-J'ai réussi à te réveiller ?

_-Rêve pas gamin, c'est moi qui l'ait tiré de là, seul tu te serais juste fait bouffé._

-Tu avais le contrôle non ?

_-Ouais, mais même sous cette forme, son corps ne tiendrait pas très longtemps avant de se désagréger._

-Cette forme ?

En le regardant mieux, il vit que le blond n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sous l'effet ermite, le blond était en train de se reprendre et fourrant la main dans sa sacoche, il prit une fiole qu'il renversa sur l'épaule du brun qui hurla de douleur alors que la blessure se refermait lentement.

-Si je me fais prendre à nouveau, on risque de mourir. Kyubi a eu du mal à me ramener, et ça me fragilise.

-…

-T'es plus trop en état non plus.

-J'avais vu.

-On fait quoi ?

_-Il est ici._

-Hu ?

_-Il est ici je vous dis…son corps est proche, il doit commencer à ressentir les effets de tes flammes noires. Il s'en rapproche…il faut le trouver._

-Se rapproche de quoi Kyubi ?

_-De son corps Naruto…il mange les mondes rapidement._

-Quoi ?

Les deux garçons virent que Kyubi ne leur prêtait pas attention, avec agitation il ne cessait de tourner en rond, regardant en l'air. Ils firent de même et regardèrent autour d'eux découvrant que le monde noircissait rapidement, formant une sorte d'œil de cyclone beaucoup plus loin.

_-Pour accéder à son vrai corps, il faut passer plusieurs mondes. Il l'a caché pour qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Là, on doit être vraiment près du but, il faut l'atteindre avant qu'il ne se mange lui-même…_

-De quoi tu parles Kyubi ?

_-J'ai vu ça une seule fois…il m'avait amené là bas pour me mater._

-…

_-Naruto…Au départ…ton père a appris à ouvrir ces dimensions pour le retrouver, il n'a pas eu le temps de se battre contre lui, et a du m'y piéger à la place._

-…ce mec…

-Naruto ?

-Ce mec !!!

Il en tremblait de rage, un frisson le fit tressaillir plus violement, l'empêchant de trouver ses mots pour exprimer la colère qu'il avait en lui. Tout lui était du et avec le temps il n'avait toujours rien compris. Kyubi pouvait sentir sa haine et il s'en gavait avec délectation, cela ne faisant qu'accroître son pouvoir. Silencieusement son hôte lui avait demandé de le guider jusqu'à Madara, et le renard s'était mis à glisser dans une direction qu'ils suivirent. L'obscurité était en train d'avaler à grande vitesse, ils avançaient assez rapidement pour ne pas y finir, suivant le renard qui pour ne pas user inutilement de son chakra s'était résorbé autour de Naruto. Celui-ci leur avait dis que s'était le moyen le plus rapide de trouver où aller Madara, mais surtout, de ne pas gaspiller inutilement d'énergie en tentant de s'enfuir par une autre porte que la sienne. Quand ils le virent, Sasuke vit Kyubi jaillir tout crocs en avant, Naruto plantant une patte de chakra dans le sol qu'elle traversa jusqu'à sa proie, envoyant aussi des clones pour faire diversion. Son masque tomba dans les coups qu'il prit, son œil gauche était totalement noir et l'œil du cyclone qui était dans le ciel et qui se fendait avec le reste du monde dans un amas noir et peu ragoûtant laissa descendre un tourbillon qui lui vrilla l'orbite.

-UUUAAAHhhh !!

-NARUTO !!!

Mais ils n'eurent rien le temps de faire, tout avait tournoyé, le décor comme leurs corps. Ils venaient de se faire aspirer, passant ils ne surent comment dans le trou de son œil, voyant juste avant cela le corps de Madara lui aussi se faire prendre par ce mini trou noir en commençant à tourbillonner dans l'amas difforme qu'était devenu cette dimension. Il se mangeait lui-même. Ils entrèrent rudement en contact avec le sol sur lequel ils roulèrent à pleine vitesse sur quelques mètres.

-Sasuke ?

-Ça va ! toi ?

-Rien qui ne se soigne.

Les deux coéquipiers se redressèrent, près à s'évaporer dès la moindre menace, mais il n'y en eut pas. Tout était trop calme et la face de Sasuke se rembrunie. Naruto n'eut pas le besoin de lui demander pourquoi, c'était simple. Ils étaient au domaine Uchiha, devant une résidence qui n'existait pourtant plus, car Sasuke l'avait vu une fois jeune avant qu'elle ne fut détruite à la demande du conseil du village, et qui donc n'existait pas du tout pour le blond qui reconnu juste une rue, celle où avait habité son compagnon. Tout ce qui était là était comme le monde qu'il connaissait, seulement c'était en meilleur état, tout semblait figé comme si le temps n'avait pas fait de ravage sur les peintures ou encore les volets. Il n'y avait personne, pas âme qui vive, c'était aussi calme qu'aujourd'hui lorsqu'ils y étaient allés.

-On est au village ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Ne ?

-Le quartier Uchiha est infesté de chat, et ils tournent souvent autour de chez moi.

_-Il est plus haut._

-…

Naruto avança un bras en avant, laissant le chakra de la bête l'envelopper pour tomber ensuite au sol, redessinant le contour du renard qui fureta avec prudence. Les deux jeunes le suivirent jusqu'à cette immense demeure qui n'existait plus maintenant dans la réalité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto et Sasuke longeaient chacun les fins murs de papiers, passant plusieurs pièces en silence, guidant les injonctions du renard. Sasuke était adossé à une porte qu'il glissa doucement, découvrant un jardin intérieur serti d'une terrasse de bois qu'ils empruntèrent. Kyubi leur montra une porte en bois, une sorte de volet fin et Naruto s'y arrêta et Sasuke se mit face à elle, dégainant son arme. Ils se comprirent en un coup d'œil, sachant exactement lorsque l'autre était près. Naruto fit glisser la porte et Sasuke fit un bond en avant, roulant pour se retrouver près du corps qu'il planta de sa lame en y déclenchant un chidori qui fit tressauter le corps, Naruto arrivant à pleine vitesse pour lui fracasser l'arrière du crâne dans le mur. Le corps s'affaissa, laissant dans les débris muraux du sang et du liquide bizarre. Le corps tomba, déversant du cerveau broyé sur le sol, et Sasuke n'y croyait pas, il regardait le cadavre circonspect. C'était trop facile.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vous auriez pas senti venir ?

Naruto se retourna un peu plus vite que Sasuke. Il dévisageait l'homme qui était dans l'entrée, en train de faire tourner ses poignets sur eux même, craquant sa nuque et s'étirant presque. Madara était dans un corps très jeune qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke si ce n'était les poches sous ses yeux et la longueur de sa chevelure pourtant tout aussi ébouriffée. Vêtu de rouge, il venait carrément d'une autre époque. Sasuke se releva, prêt à toute éventualité et Naruto fit de même, laissant Kyubi sortir. Le démon grognait, babine retroussée, l'envie le démangeait de le bouffer en fonçant tête baissée. Madara croisa les bras avant de les fixer, ne dévoilant qu'un seul œil, l'autre restant fermé sans qu'il n'ait besoin apparent d'effort.

-Vous êtes dans mon monde, gamins.

-…tu as du y laissé un œil pour ça.

-Huhu, qui sait Sasuke ? celui-ci avait détesté la manière dont l'autre avait dit son prénom.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? encore une illusion ! Naruto le pointait du doigt avec virulence, lui découvrant une griffe.

-Non…le temps de trouver ce que je cherche, j'ai laissé mon corps ici. Le temps n'est pas le même comme tu peux le voir, je vieillis moins vite. Ça va faire longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu et fait ça d'ailleurs…

-…

-Ce qui prouve que vous êtes un danger que je dois éliminer rapidement.

Madara venait d'avoir un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus plaisant, sauf qu'il venait de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Naruto vit juste une ombre devant lui, il ne put plus bouger et Sasuke se voyait en train de se décomposer, fondant avec une douleur peu commune et bien trop réelle. Kyubi s'était élancé vers leur ennemi, le mordant au bras, alors qu'un autre lui se chargeait de réveiller Naruto qui se reprit en hurlant sa rage et faisant un mouvement vif des mains en avant, déchirant l'air de lames de chakra. Madara fut blessé, maintenu qu'il était par Kyubi qui se fit toucher sans conséquence puisqu'il n'était qu'énergie pure. Sasuke venait de sortir de son cauchemar, posant un genou à terre.

Naruto lui donna un coup, lui évitant celui des épées de Madara qui eut le temps de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Avant de se charger de Sasuke, il devait en finir avec le blond qui collaborait trop bien avec le renard. Le plus grand danger lui semblait venir d'eux. Il réapparut derrière Naruto à qui il assena un coup entre les omoplates, qui le fit disparaître, étant en fait un clone. Ses yeux le prévinrent à temps, entre ses jambes il y avait le blond couché sur le sol qui s'apprêtait à lui planter des kunaïs dans les pieds, un seul l'érafla. Il évita de justesse les lames doubles et répondit par ses queues.

Sasuke hurlait au blond de se sauver. Cette fois il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était ou non dans un cauchemar et ce qu'il voyait le traumatisait plus que tout. Madara tenait Naruto, et le blond essayait de se défendre sans y arriver, et lui n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre pas pour l'aider. Naruto devait vivre lui aussi une illusion car il se laissait faire, aussi mou qu'un pantin sans maître. Madara donna un coup sec, l'autre se ballotta vers l'arrière et Sasuke put voir la lame planter Naruto dans la bouche pour le clouer sur un mur. Il arrêta de respirer, ses jambes lui parurent faites de coton, tout ce qu'il voyait été le sang qui coulait doucement de la gueule ouverte de son compagnon, faisant de même le long de lame jusqu'au mur dans un miroité métallique qui le rendait malade. Le désespoir qu'il ressentait n'était rien face à la haine qui le submergeait. Rêve ou non, Madara le regrettait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, s'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus.

Naruto se retrouva dans la pièce où était Kyubi, ce dernier était emmuré et ne pouvait sortir de sa cellule. Lui était pris dans des gueules de renard qui le clouaient au mur dont elles sortaient. Elles lui mordaient le corps à sang, il se sentait faible surtout, comme s'il était incapable d'agir. Le moindre mouvement et les mâchoires se refermaient un peu plus sur lui, Madara était en train de mirer la place de la bête au devant de lui.

-Tu l'as bien dressé.

-… Naruto releva doucement la tête, évitant tout mouvement trop brusque qui lui aurait fait perdre un membre.

-Il cherche à te sortir de là, je le sens bouger dans sa cellule.

-Je n'ai…pas dressé…

-Pourtant il t'aide, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait pour moi.

-N'as-tu jamais…cherché à…à le traiter comme un égal aaarghhh !!!

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grand, regardant la lame qui était plantée dans son torse. Serrant les dents, il releva la tête, le fixant droit dans les yeux, haletant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait. Madara continua à se promener, regardant les détails dont se composait la pièce et le travail qu'avait effectué le Yondaime pour réaliser un tel résultat. Il devait admettre que cet homme avait été un vrai problème, et il retrouvait bien là toute sa technique et sa puissance.

-Uuuaahh…

Naruto venait de s'ouvrir tout le dessus d'une main en tirant un peu trop fort dessus. Il le regarda, il ne cessait de l'observer, retrouvant en lui les caractéristiques physique de celui qui avait du être son aucun doute son père. Madara s'approcha, posant sa main sur le manche de son katana, ses yeux si étranges plongés dans les siens.

-Un égal ? cette bête ?

-…

-Ce n'est qu'un objet...une entité qui attend qu'on lui donne l'intelligence d'être utile au monde.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que l'eau de la salle devint une énorme gueule qui s'abattit sur lui pour le briser en deux. Il disparut, et Naruto reprit consistance dans la réalité, se découvrant affalé contre un mur, alors que Kyubi s'excitait toujours contre son ennemi, relié à lui par un mince filin de chakra. Sasuke apparut dans son champ de vision, puissant d'une rage non contenue qu'il déversa sur Madara en enchaînant mouvements et jutsus. Il cherchait à viser son œil, voulant l'aveugler, le lui arracher, pour que jamais il ne puisse recommencer à lui montrer de tels cauchemars. Pendant deux secondes Madara ne bougea plus, Sasuke en profitant pour le planter dans le ventre mais ratant son foie, l'autre s'étant repris et dévié son coup à temps pour que ça ne lui soit pas mortel.

Madara venait de lever la main, deux fines gerbes de sang s'élevèrent des bras de Sasuke qui recula pour s'en protéger, Naruto filant à sa place et arrêtant la lame à main nue pour le frapper de ses griffes, lui laissant sur la joue sous son œil vide les mêmes marques que les siennes. Le chakra entourant son bras se divisa en de nombreuses mains qui se promenèrent sur son corps afin de le blesser, mais il s'en extirpa à temps, rendant un coup à Naruto. Madara fit une invocation puis sauta sur Naruto pour le planter de ses deux lames. Le blond fit exploser son chakra, projetant son ennemi qui se rattrapa au plafond en s'y adhérant mais qui perdit ses armes. Un grognement se fit entendre, Sasuke se battait contre l'homme qui avait été invoqué, mais son ascendant était plus que visible. Cet homme, Naruto l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'il avait été enfant, même s'il ne savait ni plus où ni quand exactement.

-Tu ne respectes même pas ton père ?

Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux, voyant son père lui offrir un sharingan qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps dépasser. La face du brun reflétait sa haine, mais lui parler maintenant ne servirait à rien, il savait que cet homme n'était plus rien qu'un corps utilisable pour quelques instants et qu'il ne pourrait plus changer ce qui avait été fait.

-Dis-moi Fugaku, es-tu fier de tes fils ?

Mais Sasuke n'attendis pas la réponse, d'un geste clair et précis il décapita son propre père ramené à la vie pour ce combat à l'aide d'une épée de foudre et de chakra. Il n'eut même pas un regard pour le corps qui s'affala près de lui, manquant le sourire que l'homme avait eu. Lorsqu'il pensait à lui, ce n'était que par haine et colère, et il en était fatigué. C'était inutile. Madara se laissa tomber lestement sur le parterre, regardant le corps sans vie.

-Sais-tu que parfois il regrettait ce à quoi il te destinait ?

-Je vais te tuer. Cette affirmation ne fit pas sourire leur adversaire qui continuait de fixer le cadavre.

-Vois ce que tu es capable de faire à ton propre père…tu ne respectes même pas ta famille.

-Je me suis rendu compte que peu de personne m'y aimait vraiment pour ce que j'étais.

-…pourquoi la même réponse que lui ?

-…

-Tu me fatigues à tant lui ressembler…tu n'es pas lui…et tout de suite je vais le prouver.

Il était exaspéré. Les seules personnes l'ayant battu un jour avaient été un Senju et un Uchiha. Et personne d'autre n'aurait cet honneur. Sa main se glissa dans un vide qui venait de se créer, et il retira une drôle d'arme. Cela ressemblait fort à un éventail relié à une chaine et à un sabre faisant plutôt l'impression d'une serpe aiguisée. De sa main libre, il attrapa l'arme blanche qui ressemblait à la précédente, seulement celle-ci était beaucoup plus dangereuse. Du moins était la sensation qu'ils en avaient.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait poussé à l'utiliser.

-…

-Ce sera le dernier honneur dont vous aurez droit de ma part.

-Soit pas trop prétentieux le gâteux !

Madara souriait, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Ils ne le virent pas bouger, et pourtant des boules de feu vinrent à eux qu'il fit croitre en donnant un coup de son espèce d'éventail qui les approvisionnait en air. De son autre main il se mit à faire tournoyer sa serpe, et par moment il donnait quelques coups secs qui se liés aux boules pour créer des lames de feu aussi coupantes que du diamant. Naruto et Sasuke évitait tout cela, s'approchant de lui alors que la maison prenait feu. Naruto venait de créer une attaque de vent que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais vue, Madara la bloquait avec sa serpe et la balaya d'un coup d'éventail qu'il se mit à faire tournoyer pour se protéger des flammes que Sasuke venait de lui envoyer. Pour se débarrasser d'eux, il se mit à faire quelques signes des mains que Sasuke reproduisit à la même vitesse. Deux tigres d'eau se jetèrent à la gorge de l'autre, avant de s'annuler car de même puissance, laissant juste deux vagues puissantes déferlée sur la scène. Naruto fut balayé et roula sur le sol, pas Sasuke qui venait de sauter sur le liquide pour y courir. L'attaque de Madara n'était pas finie, Sasuke vit l'eau encore non stable devenir de la glace, l'une enserra sa jambe et il voyait venir des lames de vents. Naruto se mit devant lui, explosant les lames d'un lâché de chakra alors qu'une de ses queues détruisit la prison de glace. De derrière le blond sortit des kunaïs attachés à des filins qui sortaient des poignets du brun. Naruto vit courir sur les fils à grande vitesse des flammes noires. Leur adversaire ne se laissa pas démonter, son œil changea de forme alors que sa peau se recouvrit toute de noir.

L'Amaterasu fut la réponse de Madara, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus importante que celle de Sasuke. Les flammes subissaient un retour, ils allaient y passer. Naruto ressortit ses huit queues, gonflant son chakra au maximum pour se protéger de ce qui venait vers eux. Il sentit autour de lui les bras de Sasuke qui se resserrèrent fortement autour de ses hanches alors qu'il fourra sa tête contre sa nuque en fermant les yeux. Il y avait si mal, voyant tout flou, ne sentant même pas les larmes de sang qui s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues sales. Un courant froid les entoura, glacé comme la mort, et Kyubi lui murmura :

_-Laisse moi ta place un instant._

-…

Naruto passa ses mains sur celles de Sasuke alors que l'Amaterasu les encercla, rebondissant sur cette protection invisible qui flottait autour d'eux faisant office de bouclier. Il devait faire confiance à Kyubi, fermant les yeux, il se laissa porter par le flot, se retrouvant dans un noir inquiétant. Sasuke vit que le chakra autour de Naruto se condensa autour de son corps, lui formant une armure dont s'échapper de nombreuses queues qui se courbèrent en haut de sa gueule qu'il venait de tendre vers le ciel. La bête ne prêtait pas attention au danger venant d'en face, elle faisait confiance au brun pour maintenir la barrière protectrice le temps qu'il le faudrait. Sasuke vit la masse de chakra qui se condensait en une mini bille noire, s'entourant d'un chakra plus fluide, des billes commençaient à se propager. Ayant relevé la tête, il vit dans le dos de Kyubi se dessiner la face du blond, du moins la devina-t-il. Il entendit un grognement sourd, et Naruto le repoussa vivement, ses bras s'étant formés de chakra. Sasuke recula de quelques pas, laissant Kyubi hors de la protection. Ce n'était rien, le feu noir brulait alentour, Madara reprenant son souffle mais préparant déjà un nouveau jutsu, joignant ses mains. Kyubi ne laissa aucun temps mort, la boule d'énergie se dirigea vers le vieillard qui l'évita de justesse. Le mur derrière lui se le prit, la boule explosa, se répercutant sur toute les petites boules alentour qui explosèrent en chœur et les unes après les autres, l'empêchant de s'en sortir indemne. Sasuke voulait le protéger de nouveau, une nouvelle queue sortie du blond. La neuvième. Un éclair blanc l'empêcha de voir la suite, même sa propre protection ne put l'empêcher de tomber les fesses au sol et d'y être scotché le temps que l'onde se propagea, faisant tout voler en éclat dans des craquements et autres crissements.

Naruto pouvait tout voir par les yeux de la bête. Il était dans son corps, il pouvait, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, agir en se formant avec du chakra comme Kyubi l'avait précédemment fait. Mais celui qui avait le contrôle était le renard qui à présent était couché sur le ventre comme un sphinx, sa respiration faisant voler des planches et autres débris de maisons, détruites à un bon kilomètre à la ronde. Il était si grand que tout paraissait petit, un point devant lui attira son attention, il comprit que ce n'était que Sasuke qui était entouré d'une étrange figure. Cela ne se voyait pas vraiment, mais il se méfiait de cette apparence, surtout de la neuvième queue qui se résorba vite.

_-Je n'ai pratiquement plus de chakra et toi non plus._

-Je sais Kyubi.

_-Faites vite._

-Ouais.

Kyubi venait d'échanger leurs places, et Naruto se sentit revenir, il sentait de nouveau son corps et cette sensation d'être là sans l'être vraiment disparu enfin. Il pouvait comprendre aisément pourquoi le renard détesté être son prisonnier. Le contrecoup fut totalement désagréable. Plusieurs queues en moins, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il regarda le désastre qui venait d'être commis par son autre lui. Il ne restait sur le sol que des bouts de gravats et beaucoup de poussière, dont un épais rideau qui laissait peu à peu se deviner une immense porte où se dessiner un Dieu ailé que Sasuke avait déjà vu des années auparavant sous le septième tatami du dojo du quartier Uchiha. Des petits bruits se firent entendre, la porte se craquelait et s'effrita, un bout en tombant même. Un cri de rage se fit entendre, et bondissant de derrière la protection qu'il avait pu se faire, Madara arriva comme un fou avec une armée de clone à qui il manquait un bras. Sasuke se mit devant Naruto qui en voulant faire un pas venait de poser un genou à terre, encore trop fatigué par son attaque. Il ne vit pas que Madara l'entraîna assez en avant, lui susurrant des horreurs sur sa famille pour l'attirer à lui. Naruto sortit de la protection que l'Uchiha lui avait donné grâce à Susanoo.

-UUuuugh !!

-Naruto !!

Sasuke venait de se rendre compte de son erreur, croisant le fer avec le vioque (comprenez l'autre abruti de Madachiotte) et le repoussa mollement pour voir en coin Naruto. Celui-ci était recourbé en avant, les yeux agrandis par la douleur alors qu'il se mit à cracher du sang. Dans son dos, il y avait un Madara fait de terre qui plantait toujours plus profondément une arme faite de terre aussi dure que de la pierre. Naruto ferma les yeux tellement la douleur était forte, Sasuke leva un bras, cherchant à puiser dans ses dernière force pour créer un chidori, quitte à ce que ça le tue au passage, il n'en avait rien à faire. La chose autour de lui fit de même et leva sa main, attrapant de la gourde que portait celle à son poignet une lame fluide et vivace qui se planta dans le plexus de Madara. Tous ses clones se volatilisèrent mis à part celui qui tenait Naruto et qui s'effrita juste un peu.

-Imp…impossible…

-…

-Huhu…alors…je vais finir…comme ça ?

-…

-Par sa technique ? huhuhu…

-Sa technique ? Naruto venait de se dégager, roulant sur le coté pour lancer sur le clone de terre une pierre qui le brisa.

-Susanoo était à mon frère et l'Amaterasu était mienne… j'ai l'impression que mon petit frère est à nouveau près de moi… je n'admets pas…je pense que je vais te garder. Oui…vous allez venir avec moi.

Madara souriait comme un fou, l'œil brillant alors qu'il pleura du sang. Ce qui ressembla à des coups de tonnerre se fit entendre, le monde trembla et des amas sortirent de terre au loin, de sorte d'immenses vers qui se mirent à manger le monde à grande vitesse. Sasuke se pétrifia, il savait ce que c'était, et le seul moyen d'en venir à bout était d'avoir le contrôle sur ce monde, ce qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir tant que l'autre ne serait pas mort et surtout à cause du peu de chakra qui lui restait. Déjà son armure était en train de perdre de la vigueur, l'épée spirituelle était elle-même en train de s'effilocher dangereusement.

-Jinchuuriki…

-C'est si dur de retenir un prénom pauvre sénile !!??

-…tu verras que tu n'aurais jamais du faire ce que tu as fais. Ils te trahiront pour ce que tu as au fond de toi…comme

-Oh la ferme !!! j'en ai marre de tes conneries et de ce qu'on me dit !!! Naruto était en train de regarder ces choses qui se mouvaient au loin, voyant que Sasuke n'était pas au mieux de sa forme depuis leurs apparitions.

-Tu…

-J'écoute et je juge, je décide en suivant mon cœur et en étant sur que le reste de ma vie je puisse me regarder dans un miroir. Je n'ai aucunement besoin de conseil d'imbéciles et de tes déblaterages d'un autre temps ! crève maintenant !!!

-Je rirai en te voyant te démener.

Naruto se détourna des Uchiha et se mit à respirer plus gravement, se relevant avec difficulté, il invoqua un crapaud qu'il transforma en Kyubi pour l'envoyer tué ces choses qu'il ne nommait pas. Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration, redonnant de la vigueur à Susanoo qui termina d'aspirer Madara dans sa boite à cauchemar éternelle. Tombant à genoux, l'Uchiha se rattrapa d'une main, l'autre sur le ventre, sentant une forte envie de vomir. Il se concentra pourtant, reprenant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait ici. Des formes se mit à se mouvoir, ondulant avec entêtement vers les autres vers pour les avaler et les empêcher de détruire cette dimension que leur maître voulait en sa possession. L'un des siens donna un coup à un autre, des coups d'une extrême mollesse lorsqu'on les voyait mais dont les impacts faisait d'important dégâts.

-Naruto ?

-Ouais ?

Sasuke en entendant sa voix eut un sourire et évita de regarder vers lui pour ne pas l'alerter. Il ne voyait plus, tout était pratiquement blanc. Il fallait qu'il agisse et l'aide. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Voilà ce qu'il pensa en s'écroulant sur le sol, sentant à peine son corps, humant le sol plein du sang qu'il laissait s'échapper de ses blessures. Fatigué, il commença à fermer les yeux. Un peu de repos, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Juste pour un instant fermer les yeux et respirer calmement. Juste un instant, prendre le temps de se sentir vivre.

-Sasuke !

-…

-TEME !!

-Hn.

-HN QUOI !!!

Il pouvait entendre sur le sol le fait que Naruto était en train de ramper vers lui, il pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il était en train de s'inquiéter, mais il n'avait vraiment plus la force de continuer. Quand il sentit sa main dans la sienne, il la serra doucement et put le sentir se serrer contre lui, fichant sa tête dans son cou. Là, il était bien.

-Ils sont près de nous. Sasuke…Sasuke…il faut partir…Sasuke ?

-…

-Me laisse pas ! Sasuke !!

-…

-Kyubi…

Sasuke n'entendit rien de plus mis à part le bruit lointain d'un monde sur sa fin. Bientôt il eut chaud, c'était doux et le berçait presque. Sasuke ouvrit au bout d'un moment les yeux, voyant à nouveau grâce au chakra que Naruto pendu à ses lèvres, lui donnant, ou plutôt partageant ce qu'il lui en restait. Le brun s'écarta de lui, sa pâleur montrait que Naruto ne devait plus en avoir des masses. Malgré cela il lui offrit un sourire. Un si doux sourire. Il ne fallait pas que cela s'arrête, il fallait qu'il puisse l'offrir encore et encore, cela même si ce n'était plus pour lui. Naruto devait vivre et sauver autant d'âme qu'il le pouvait grâce à lui, faire comme pour lui qu'il avait réussi à sortir des ténèbres. Ça ne devait pas finir ici. Un tremblement fut si fort que le brun su que les mangeurs devaient être proches. Ainsi les siens avaient du périr…ils allaient mourir. Cette phrase le bloqua. Lui pouvait mourir, il n'avait rien d'important, il n'était qu'une malédiction, mais pas son compagnon. Pas lui.

-Naruto.

-Sasuke ?

Sa voix était si faible, si fine comme prête à se briser que Naruto se sentit mal à l'entendre. Il passa sa main sur son bras, cherchant à le réchauffer un peu. Son Uchiha se pencha sur lui, capturant ses lèvres avec une douceur infini et Naruto eut une larme, il avait tant l'impression que ce serait le dernier baiser qu'il le griffa en cherchant à le retenir alors que l'autre se releva avec difficulté. Naruto sentait que chacun de ses gestes lui demandait des efforts considérables, il avait mal partout, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il voyait que Sasuke était en train de puiser dans ses forces, il voyait et il ne pouvait rien faire, plus aucune force ne l'habitait, même Kyubi restait silencieux dans son antre. Du sang lui gicla sur la face, Sasuke venait de se couper la paume de la main, traçant sur le sol des signes qu'il distinguait mal de sa place. Sasuke se recula, à bout de souffle, l'air de souffrir, cherchant désespérément un peu d'air pour ses poumons. L'air tournoya, Naruto vit une porte puis une autre s'ouvrir. Elles s'enchaînaient, et il savait que cela demandait assez de chakra que le brun n'avait pratiquement plus, usant sans doute de celui qu'il lui avait partagé plus tôt. Une dernière porte s'ouvrit, sur une odeur de champ de bataille mêlant sang, terre et pluie. Sasuke lui offrit un sourire, mais ce qui le choqua par-dessus tout était la couleur de ses yeux.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke se pencha par-dessus la porte et l'attrapa par ce qu'il lui restait de linge pour le tirer de ses dernières forces vers cette porte qui était déjà en train de se refermer. Juste avant de l'y pousser, il s'étala et l'ouverture se referma encore un peu. Néanmoins, dans un effort considérable, il l'attira de nouveau en se reculant pour le tirer vers l'ouverture, s'éloignant de la seule porte de sortie. Naruto se retrouva au dessus de l'ouverture qui vacillait dangereusement et à laquelle il se retenait pour ne pas tomber de suite.

-Sasuke…fais pas ça…

-… un sourire voilà tout ce qu'il lui donnait et il le tira encore si faiblement.

-Non…Sasuke…SASUKE !!!

-…

-Je te déteste SASUKE !!!

Sasuke eut un sourire si doux, un sourire tellement heureux. Ça lui faisait peur, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Se retenant du mieux qu'il put, Naruto fit son possible pour se dégager de sa poigne. Sasuke l'attrapa par son collier et le tira à lui, le blond faisant du même avec le sien pour le retenir à lui. Des mains l'attrapèrent, du moins en sentait-il les caresses sur son ventre. Il en frissonna d'horreur en voyant que l'autre le lâcha pour se reculer, évitant un débris qu'un des vers proche avait projeté en mangeant n'importe comment. Perdant son point d'appuis Naruto tomba à moitié dans le gouffre, il sentit des mains plus sure sur lui, et avec terreur il voyait le collier du brun dans sa main, et le sien dans la sienne. Sakura et d'autres le soutenait, il entendait leurs voix, alors qu'il était suspendu dans le ciel, ne laissant apparaître dans le monde réel que son corps au niveau de son bassin.

-SASUKE !!! SASUKE !!!

Il se maintenait, allongeant la main pour attraper Sasuke qui reposé dans un coin sans bouger. Il fixait son collier, cherchant à respirer. Souriant encore, fichant la frousse au blond qui secouait la tête négativement, n'acceptant pas ce qu'il lisait sur sa face. Naruto respirait fortement, il comprenait ce qui allait se faire, il ne voulait pas.

-Naruto…vas-t-en…

-NON !!!

-Vis.

-NON !!! pas sans toi !!! SASUKE !!! donne-moi la main !! on peut…

-…

-SASUKEEEE !!! TEME !!!! VAS PAS DANS UN ENDROIT OU JE POURRAIS PAS TE RETROUVER !!!! SASUKE !!!! J'AI MENTI !!! SASUKEEEEEEE JE T'AIIIMEEEE !!! SASU…

-TIREZ LE DE LA BORDEL !!!!

Sasuke voyait la taille de la porte, il savait qu'il ne passerait pas, qu'il n'aurait tout simplement pas l'énergie de maintenir tout ça. Alors il avait hurlé une dernière fois avec les dernières forces qu'il avait pour qu'il puisse être sauf. Jamais il n'oublierait le regard que le blond avait pour lui en cet instant. Jamais. A nouveau il eut un sourire et les larmes de Naruto volèrent en même temps que le groupe en dessous de lui le tira fortement. Néji voulut passer à la place de Naruto, mais c'était trop tard. La porte n'était plus. Naruto s'était sentit tomber sur les autres, sa main passant juste le trou qui se referma totalement avant que Néji n'ait pu y mettre une main. L'épée de Madara tomba, se fichant au pied du Hyuga dans un bruit mat, et Naruto passa de cette arme à l'endroit où s'était tenu le trou dans le ciel. Il le fixa, tendant la main, cherchant à s'élever pour atteindre ce coin dont il venait, continuant de l'autre à tenir solidement le collier d'Itachi qu'il avait arraché dans sa chute, chacun d'eux ayant à présent le bijou de l'autre. Il le serrait au point de s'en ouvrir la paume.

-NOOON !!!

-…

-NON Noooon…S'il te plaîît !!

Naruto n'arrivait pas à se relever, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était hurler, encore et encore, comme si on venait de lui arracher les tripes. C'était pire que ça. On venait de lui briser le cœur, car le moyen le plus sur de l'atteindre lui n'était pas de s'en prendre à sa personne, mais à ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout. Le pire était que Sasuke était déjà au dessus de cette liste. C'était la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas toucher, la seule pour laquelle il n'aurait rien pardonné à personne. Et il ne pouvait se pardonner, car de sa faiblesse il venait de le perdre. Il chercha à ramper, à trouver comment le rejoindre, se fichant des mains qui essayaient de l'aider, il hurlait son nom, il râlait sa peine. Sa voix s'entremêlait de sanglot et de hoquet de colère, son attitude pourtant était loin de représenter fidèlement la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Jamais encore il n'avait eu la sensation d'avoir ainsi tout perdu. Il comprenait l'importance de Sasuke, il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Ses mains vinrent se ficher sur sa face qui n'avait pratiquement plus de trace de cicatrice rappelant des moustaches car il n'avait pratiquement plus aucune force. Celle qui le poussait en ce moment même n'était autre qu'une angoisse écrasante, une peur telle qu'il en oubliait toute chose. Naruto se griffa le visage, cherchant à oublier sa peine par une douleur qui aurait été plus forte. Ça ne lui faisait rien alors qu'il se la mettait en sang, qu'il sentait le mal qu'il se faisait mais qui n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Sakura se laissa tomber à coté de lui, prête à le soigner et le releva de force vers elle en lui tenant les poings pour qu'il arrête son carnage sur sa propre face. Lui ne savait pas qui était là près de lui, mais il l'enserra dans ses bras à l'en briser, sa douleur était si grande qu'aucun son ne sortait même plus de lui, il criait pourtant mais dans le silence qu'apportait un trop plein de douleur. Il pleurait et hoquetait, griffant le dos de son camarade du peu de force qu'il lui restait, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et certainement incohérente. Ceux qui le connaissaient pouvaient comprendre, Naruto avait toujours été si vrai.

Sakura passa sa main dans son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser, lui répétant inlassablement que tout irait bien, qu'elle l'aiderait. Elle se mit elle-même à pleurer, d'impuissance d'abord, de peur aussi ensuite malgré son soulagement d'en avoir un sur deux même si elle se détestait d'avoir eu cette pensée. Avec douceur elle se balança d'avant en arrière, cherchant à le calmer, le serrant à son tour fortement pour se donner à tout deux du courage. Naruto continua ses sanglots, il n'en pouvait plus. La réalité physique le rattrapa, son corps avait besoin de repos, son âme aussi, il se relâcha d'un coup et tomba inconscient contre elle qui eut la peur bleu de sa vie. Ce fut Néji qui le sépara de Sakura qui mit ses mains devant son visage pour cacher ses pleurs en le croyant mort. Le Hyuga activa ses yeux, vérifiant l'état de son camarade puis secoua doucement la jeune kunoichi.

-Sakura.

-…uuhuu…

-Sakura.

-…uuuuh…uuuh

-Sakura, écoute…Naruto est blessé, il n'a pratiquement plus de chakra. Aide-le, sinon tu les auras perdu tout les deux.

-DIS PAS ÇA !!!!! JAMAIS PLUS !!!!

-…

-Et surtout pas devant lui…uhhuuuu.

-Mais Sasuke…

-Est vivant je le sais. Il va revenir. Il reviendra. Uuuh...il… uuuhuu elle inspira un grand coup…reviendra.

-…

-Ne dis jamais à Naruto qu'il est mort. AUCUN DE VOUS !!! sinon je me charge de vos cas personnellement.

Sakura s'était penchée sur lui, le soignant en s'épongeant par moment les yeux. Elle se mordait la lèvre au point de l'en blanchir, elle avait si mal pour tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'en pouvait plus, mais elle devait tenir. Naruto avait besoin d'elle. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, pas une fois depuis qu'elle avait remarqué son existence. Elle devait être forte maintenant et pour ce qui suivrait. Demandant à ceux qui le pouvaient de réduire quelques cachets en poudre, elle continua de le soigner, Tsunade venant à elle et activant son symbole au front pour l'aider. Elle n'avait pas peur de leur montrer qui elle était si c'était pour le soigner. Pour ne pas arranger le coup, il se mit à pleuvoir finement, un ninja au loin usa de ce qu'il devait lui rester de chakra pour leur construire un abri de terre. Sur cette terre de désolation, les sauvetages continuèrent et quelques rares opposants continuèrent de se battre pour leurs convictions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, la disparition de Sasuke devait être la vrai fin de cette histoire (oui en gros je laissais le doute sur s'il vivait ou pas). Et puis je me suis dis que c'était cruel pour vous tous de devoir lire une fic se finissant si mal après tant de mois de lecture mdr. Alors pour toi public ( mdr x 10) il y aura une suite sur encore quelques semaines, avec un final heureux comme tu les aimes, oui comme je ne sais plus qui l'a dis, je suis une guimauve sadique XD

pour ceux que ça interesse, pendant que j'étais à l'hosto et vu que je m'y ennuyais dur, j'ai fais du fan art concernant cette partie. c'est dispo sur mon deviant art, et le lien est sur mon profil. voilou.

a mercredi prochain donc.


	20. Chap 20 : une determination sans nom

**A deux**

**Chap 20 : une détermination sans nom.**

**Résumé : Naruto a perdu Sasuke. Il ne sait pas où, donc il ne sait comment le retrouver. Tout ce qui lui reste, c'est le collier et le sabre d'Itachi. Son amant serait-il mort ? (si je vous dis que oui ? mdr)**

En ouvrant les yeux, la lumière le blessa légèrement, son corps entier était si lourd comme après un entraînement un peu trop forcé d'avec Sasuke. Il y avait tant d'agitation autour de lui, qu'il se força à ouvrir un œil pour en comprendre la raison. Plusieurs personnes marchaient en aidant d'autres, certaines étaient alitées. Il ne comprenait pas. Baissant un peu la tête, il vit ce qui avait été un champ de bataille et il eut un flash qui se termina sur un sourire qui le fit hurler. Sakura se retourna d'un coup, prête à tout, elle vit juste Naruto sortir de son brancard en claudiquant, tête vers le ciel, cherchant la faille et courant vers là où il était sorti de nulle part. Ne retrouvant plus l'endroit, il se laissa tomber au milieu de nulle part, hurlant qu'il voulait le voir, criant sa peine qui lui vrillait le cœur. Mettant ses mains à sa face, il vit le collier d'Itachi dans sa paume et ça l'horrifia, il le jeta, tremblant, hoquetant, ne sachant retenir ses larmes qui lui mangeaient le visage. Il hurla encore et pointa un poing vers le ciel, invectivant Dieux et Diables de le lui rendre fissa.

Rien, toujours rien.

Sakura se mit à coté de lui, et elle tenta de le raisonner, elle voulait le remettre d'aplomb, qu'il n'ait plus ce regard vide et sans vie si ce n'était un brin de colère ou de haine qui parfois en emplissait l'abysse avant de hurler de rage puis de retomber en crise. Sakura n'arriva pas à le bouger de là. Personne d'ailleurs. Ni ce jour là, ni le jour d'après, et encore moins le suivant. Tsunade devait rentrer au village, le Raikage avait pris congé avec les hommes qu'il lui restait il y avait déjà un moment, Gaara n'était pas loin de le faire aussi. Elle alla avec l'aide de Tenten jusqu'à mi-chemin entre le campement et Naruto, car Tsunade ne s'était toujours pas remise de la rouste que Jiraya lui avait faite, et son chakra était au plus bas car elle avait sauvé beaucoup de monde. Elle voyait ce tableau avec pitié et lassitude. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'ascendant qu'avait Sasuke sur le blond, et aujourd'hui tout comme depuis sa disparition, c'était visible, son désespoir était palpable. Il était là, regardant le ciel, fixant avec dureté et souvent espoir dès qu'un bruit se faisait entendre, que ce fut un bout de pierre qui se crashait au sol en s'effritant de la ruine du bâtiment ou de l'herbe qui sifflait un peu trop fort sous le vent. Sakura, inlassablement, restait à ses cotés, cherchant à lui faire entendre raison, à le faire boire et même manger. Mais il n'écoutait pas, sa voix ne lui parlait pas, il n'entendait que ce qui pouvait lui annoncer le retour de celui qu'il aimait trop, sourd au reste. Par contre il parlait des fois seul, suppliant le brun de revenir de là puisque Madara avait pu y vivre lui, il l'implorait d'ouvrir cette porte comme leur ennemi avait pu le faire, il répétait cela encore et encore.

-SAKURA !!

-…

La jeune femme quitta Naruto à regret, s'avançant vers Tenten qui l'avait appelé et regarda Tsunade avec inquiétude. La Godaime n'allait pas vraiment bien depuis qu'elle avait aidé Naruto, et Sakura pensait qu'elle avait fait plus qu'elle n'avait bien voulu le dire pour le garder en vie. Elle se présenta avec inquiétude peinte sur sa face. Tsunade posa sa main sur son épaule, s'appuyant un peu plus sur elle, laissant Tenten.

-Il ne veut toujours pas ?

-Il n'entend pas ma voix.

-…

-Il…il…

-Sakura, écoute, il faut que je rentre au village. Nous ne pourrons tenir plus longtemps, nous commençons à être en manque de médecine, et même si c'est dangereux, il faut que l'on transporte les blessés. J'ai déjà fait partir les plus urgents, mais nous devrions tous y aller. Se disperser est dangereux pour le groupe.

-…

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-…je…je vais rester avec lui Hokage-sama.

-…

-Je vais réussir à lui faire entendre raison et on va vous rattraper. Je le jure. J'y arriverai…j'y…

-Je demanderai à quelques volontaires de rester ici. Tu es épuisée, et lui…je ne sais même pas s'il nous entend encore.

-J'y arriverai.

Sakura baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot. Elle prit ce que Tsunade lui tendit, la remerciant d'une petite courbette et retourna près de Naruto. Elle reprit sa place, prenant entre ses mains la sienne et vit que le collier n'y était plus. Le voyant briller plus loin, elle le récupéra.

-POURQUOI TU L'AS JETE !!

-…

-NARUTO !!!

Le blond regarda le collier, et sa face fut choquée. Il se prit le crâne entre ses mains, cherchant à empêcher les souvenirs de le hanter, mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout était encore là, tout serait toujours là. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurlait mais il n'y eut qu'un petit gargouillis pathétique qui s'en échappa. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le berçant de nouveau, mettant le collier dans ses mains quand il se redressa un peu.

-Ça va s'arranger Naruto…ça va aller…ça ne…

-NON !!! ça s'arrangera jamais !!! y'a pas de happy ending dans ce putain de monde !!! on est que de la viande et tout ce que j'ai fait n'a aucun sens !!! Naruto envoya voler le collier de nouveau, et la rosée lui envoya une baffe qui en aurait mis plus d'un à terre.

-Aucun sens ! y'a pas que toi qui a perdu quelqu'un qui t'es cher baka !!! c'est notre lot à nous ninja !!! et ce que tu as fais à sens !!! regarde !!!! REGARDE !!! combien d'entre eux seraient mort ? combien d'entre eux auraient du vivre sous le joug d'un vieil imbécile !!!!

Au loin les autres disparaissaient à l'horizon alors que Néji et Tenten furent les seuls restants, les autres escortant les blessés. Elle pointait d'un doigt virulent les blessés. Il pouvait voir, il devait voir. Effectivement, Naruto regardait, les yeux emplis de larmes et se mordant la lèvre, hoquetant et sanglotant sans vouloir le faire. Il voyait, mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas assez et il pouvait voir combien il était égoïste de penser qu'il aurait préférer n'avoir que Sasuke. Mais tout de suite après il s'en voulait encore plus, sachant ce qu'il avait dis à tout le monde, à Itachi, à Madara, il ne supportait pas ça. Sakura continua dans sa lancée, ne lui laissant aucun temps mort :

-C'est toi l'idiot ici !!! qui te dis qu'il est mort hein !!!! QUI !!!!!

-…

-Ça, ce sont leurs univers à eux !!! alors ne me redit jamais que Sasuke est mort !!! tant qu'il n'y aura pas de corps, il n'y aura pas de mort !!! pigé !!!

-… Naruto fronça les sourcils, détournant les yeux de nouveau vers le ciel.

-PIGE !!!! BOUFFE MAINTENANT ABRUTI !!!! ALLEZ !!! TU VAS PAS ME CLAQUER DANS LES DOIGTS !!! T'AS PAS INTERET !!!

-…

-NARUTO !!!! j'ai pas envi de lui dire à son retour que t'es mort de faim au lieu d'être mort au combat !!!! ALORS TU ME BOUFFES ÇA OU JE TE GAVE COMME UNE OIE BAKA !!! ÇA FAIT PLUS DE TROIS JOURS QUE T'AS RIEN PRIS ALORS…

-Tu crois…qu'il reviendra.

-Bien sur que oui !!! qu'elle question débile !

-Et s'il était simplement mort.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi tu…où étiez vous ?

-…

-REPONDS !!! OU !!!

-Sakura, calme-toi il…

-LACHE MOI NEJI !!! ET TOI, OU !!!!

-…nous étions dans…dans des mondes parallèles ? on a…on a vu son vrai corps…là bas…qui ne vieillissait pratiquement pas…qui attendait…là bas…

Naruto pleurait de nouveau, sa lèvre tremblante, l'air perdu. Il ne savait pas comment le rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas ce savoir. Là bas…Sasuke avait du être manger par ces vers immondes, il n'avait plus eu d'énergie, il n'avait plus rien eu. Sakura se sentait impuissante. Depuis des années elle n'avait vécu avec eux, elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait leur vie jusque là, elle n'avait appris que des bribes et puis vue leur lien. Une baffe résonna et Naruto se mit une main sur sa joue rougie et douloureuse. Tenten se disait qu'elle était heureuse de n'avoir jamais eu de mission avec la rosée, et Néji le plaignait sincèrement, n'osant même plus l'arrêter alors qu'elle releva le poing qu'elle ferma pour le frapper mais qu'elle abaissa finalement, ayant l'air aussi piteuse que lui, pleurant à son tour.

-Sakura ?

-Réfléchis un peu, il est là où était Madara, faut juste qu'il retrouve comment revenir. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire qu'il vieillissait pas, au pire, il sera juste plus jeune que toi s'il bouge pas de cette dimension jusque là.

Naruto se mura dans son silence, elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas vu. Il resta encore quelques heures planté là et puis il baissa la tête, ne supportant plus de voir où il était, de sentir ces odeurs là. Kyubi ne lui répondait pas, il se sentait devenir fou et sur son ventre, au creux de sa hanche, il vit le symbole Uchiha. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il n'était plus là. Au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait de croire Sakura. Mais comment croire quand il n'y a plus d'espoir ? la rosée venait d'attraper sa main et d'y replacer le collier d'Itachi. Naruto le regarda longuement. Ce collier était son lien avec Sasuke, lui avait le sien aussi. Et Sasuke lui rendait toujours ce qu'il lui empruntait. Et puis Sasuke lui avait sourit et il l'avait embrassé. Sasuke l'avait donc rassuré, cela voulait dire qu'il reviendrait, voilà ce que Naruto voulait croire, même si c'était un mensonge, il le croirait, il y avait toujours un espoir et s'il était vain, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Sa main se resserra sur le bijou qui lui donna une force qui jusque là l'avait abandonnée. Sakura n'y croyait plus lorsqu'elle entendit enfin sa voix, après tout, plusieurs heures étaient passées.

-A part les Uchiha…qui peut profiter de ces places là ?

-Des dimensions ?

-Mmmh.

-…j'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

-…parce que je vais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'ouvrira un putain de passage et j'irais le chercher cet imbécile, puisqu'à chaque fois il faut partir le chercher…j'irais. Je lui ai dis que toujours je le ferais de toute manière…

Naruto venait de relever la tête, son air si déterminé peint sur sa frimousse. Il ne regardait plus le ciel à présent, il observait chaque élément du paysage comme s'il ne voulait pas oublier, c'était comme un sermon silencieux dont il défiait la nature de mettre à mal. Sakura jubila, laissant échapper un petit rire de victoire qui doubla de volume quand il se mit à fixer le collier dans sa main et qu'il murmura qu'il lui faudrait le réparer au plus tôt.

-Très bien. Première chose à faire, mange !

Il regarda la nourriture qu'elle lui tendit, il avait faim mais en même temps cela le dégoûtait. Pourquoi lui pourrait et pas Sasuke ? Mais il surmonta cette pensée, attrapant la nourriture qu'il mangea sans appétit, en enfournant plusieurs histoires de prendre des forces rapidement. Il devait devenir fort. Très fort. D'abord il irait à Konoha, ensuite il se renseignerait sur qui pourrait faire de même que les Uchiha pour passer d'une dimension à une autre. Qu'importe qui et où, il irait sur sa piste, le débusquerait et lui demanderait, voir l'obligerait à l'aider à récupérer Sasuke. Sa première étape après un peu de repos à Konoha serait d'aller voir Neko-baa, elle devrait savoir des choses, elle devait. Mettant une dernière bouchée dans sa bouche, il se releva et vit bien que son corps était toujours faible. Il allait devoir se remettre à bien avant de partir du village, glissant un regard vers Sakura qui ne cessait de le regarder, il se mit en marche, les trois autres autours le suivant. Là enfin, il lui demanda ce qui le tracassait :

-Comment je vais ?

-Aucun problème majeur…ton bras devrait s'en remettre avec un peu de temps, il faut juste que tu évites de refaire ton truc de vent, c'est ce qu'à dis la Cinquième. Le reste de tes blessures j'ai fais mon maximum et Kyubi agit…même s'il le fait moins vite que d'habitude.

-Il dort, je l'ai épuisé là bas.

-…

-Sakura.

-Hm ?

-Je repartirai du village pour le chercher. Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Oui !

-Cette fois, on sera à deux pour le ramener.

Sakura fut tellement heureuse que sa face s'illumina. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle voulait être avec eux, qu'elle désirait qu'ils aient besoin d'elle. Elle prit Naruto par le bras et l'aida à avancer mais il stoppa, regardant une dernière fois l'endroit où il s'était tenu plusieurs jours, puis fit un dernier tour de terrain. Sakura ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, et elle préféra attendre.

-C'est bien ici que le passage c'est ouvert ?

-Oui.

-Exactement ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux me passer un kunaï long.

-… oui, tiens.

-Merci.

Naruto l'attrapa par le bord coupant, s'ouvrant la main, mais il s'en ficha, regardant l'arme qui se ternissait de son sang. Il posa son front deux secondes sur le bout du manche, puis l'envoya là où il avait été assis des heures et des heures. Là, il fixa l'arme qui tenait bien droite en terre. Ça allait être son credo : tenir. Il eut un sourire et la tira à sa suite, s'éloignant.

-Naruto ?

-On peut y aller maintenant.

Sakura le fixa et se demanda bien ce qu'il avait voulu faire avec l'arme. Son ami la regarda en coin, et ses yeux brillaient à nouveau normalement. Elle lui offrit un sourire, remarquant pour la énième fois que les traces sur ses joues n'étaient pratiquement toujours pas revenues. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques heures derrière le groupe, et ils ne doutaient pas de le rattraper bientôt. Ils l'atteignirent quelques heures plus tard après que Néji eut invoqué un immense et magnifique tigre blanc (aux yeux bleus ? ptdr référence quand tu nous tiens) qui disparut une fois le groupe atteint. Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, récupérant la moindre partielle de force qu'il pouvait. Kyubi fut de nouveau d'attaque deux jours plus tard, signalant par un grognement mauvais son réveil, Naruto eut alors un sourire dévastateur auprès de la gente féminine attablée autour de lui alors qu'ils avaient décidé d'une halte à Suna. Il était impatient de reprendre la route et cela se voyait, mais personne n'avait sa capacité de récupération, la seule chose restante de son combat étant son bras mis en écharpe. Veillant sur le groupe, il lui tournait autour comme un chien de berger guidant son troupeau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et n'invoque un crapaud pratiquement aussi grand que Gamabunta et qu'il transforma en Kyubi mis à part qu'il ne possédait qu'une queue. Il le clona en plusieurs exemplaires et une rumeur de panique grimpa en flèche dans les rangs. Naruto n'y prêta pas attention, grimpant sur l'encolure du sien, il enjoignit le reste à faire de même. Ses amis furent les premier à oser et grâce à cela les autres suivirent, ils accélérèrent la cadence jusqu'au village qu'ils atteignirent plus rapidement.

De la fumée s'élevait de l'intérieur de celui-ci et le cortège stoppèrent en amont. Les blessés furent mis à l'écart et en sureté, ceux un peu plus en état pour les protéger et ceux qui pouvaient encore se battre suivirent la Godaime. Pas Naruto, il contourna avec Sakura tout ça et resta dans l'ombre, prêt à agir, avançant au même rythme que la Cinquième qui venait de pénétrer par ce qui avait été l'entrée principale du village. Il y régnait un silence dangereux et mortel qu'il n'y avait jamais eu lieu ici. Sakura fit signe à Naruto et ce dernier daigna stopper sa course. Lestement devant eux tomba une ombre :

-Saï ?

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'obéis aux ordres. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, l'air de trouver tout cela totalement normal.

-…

-Où est Sasuke ? Saï tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant la silhouette sans doute dissimulée non loin.

-Qu'est ce que ça t'importe, tu...

-Il a fuis ? je croyais vos liens plus forts que ça d'après ce que j'avais vu et ce que tu m'avais dis. Naruto serra les poings et Sakura le regarda en coin avec inquiétude. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent leur position sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Ta gueule. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais il y baignait toute sa colère.

-…

-Il reviendra…et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'irais le chercher, même si je dois aller en Enfer pour ça. Je l'ai promis, je le ferais…aussi longtemps que je marcherai, et si je ne peux plus marcher, je ramperai jusqu'à être en sang s'il le faut, tant que j'aurai un souffle, tant que je pourrai avancer, je le ferais. Et je maudirai tous ceux qui veulent se mettre entre moi et lui. Si ce n'est avec mes yeux ce sera de ma langue et si je ne peux me servir des deux, ce sera en pensée, mais toujours je continuerai. Nos liens sont les plus important. Si tu ne veux pas mourir de ma main, dégage maintenant de ma route Saï. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me restreindre.

-…

Sakura ne savait pas qui Naruto avait voulu convaincre par sa tirade, mais au fur et à mesure il s'était relevé, bombant le torse, et le regard qu'il avait, jamais elle n'aurait voulu l'avoir contre elle. Autant il pouvait être bon, autant cela présageait qu'il pouvait être dément. Naruto s'était avancé au fur et à mesure terminant sa tirade en même temps qu'il s'arrêta à ses cotés, l'intimidant juste de par sa présence. Saï regardait droit devant lui, ne disant rien, l'air de réfléchir. Une queue sortie, une seule, et Saï eut un nouveau sourire.

-J'aimerai être là pour voir ça.

Il disparu de devant eux après avoir hoché de la tête brièvement sur un étrange sourire. Le couple rattrapa rapidement Tsunade et son escouade qui avançaient en contrebas sur la route principale, ravagée par des combats. Certains se battaient encore, n'ayant pas perdu l'espoir de garder le village en faveur de leur Hokage. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre non loin, se répercutant sur les toits et ruelles étroites. Shizune venait de se faire clouée à un mur par des kunaïs, et elle pleurait de douleur pour ses mains si précieuses dans sa profession. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et elle trouva la force de lui cracher à la face. Elle se reçut une tannée qui n'arrangea en rien son état. La jeune femme avait dirigée les équipes au nom de la cinquième, et elle n'était pas prête de capitulée avant qu'on ne lui tire son dernier soupir.

-DANZO !!! LACHE LA !!!

La voix puissante de Tsunade venait de s'élever, arrêtant un combat un peu plus loin alors que Danzo se retourna vers la Godaime qu'il regarda de haut. Shizune eut un petit rire de soulagement en voyant son maître plus bas, et les larmes qu'elles retenaient encore tombèrent de suite.

-Tsunade hime, te revoilà.

-LACHE LA !!!

-CERTAINEMENT PAS !!! TES FIDELES M'ONT DONNES ASSEZ DE MAL POUR…

-ORDRE DE TON HOKAGE !!!

-Hokage ? hahahaha, mais je te reprends le village Tsunade, tu SAI !!! LACHE MOI DE SUITE !!!

-Rendez vous danzo sama, vous n'êtes pas de niveau. Saï le tenait par derrière, les bras sous les aisselles pour l'empêcher de bouger comme il le souhaiterait.

-LACHE MOI !!! TU OUBLIS QUI T'A…

-J'ai envi de croire en lui et à ce qu'il m'a promis la dernière fois…moi aussi j'avais des liens…je crois.

-TU…imbécile !!!

D'un mouvement leste Danzo se débarrassa de Saï qui tomba en contrebas sur un toit. Le vieil homme sauta sur lui pour le pourfendre de sa canne qui cachait un sabre. Ils virent juste une ombre, tout comme le reste du groupe en contrebas et les quelques shinobis qui étaient en train d'accourir.

-Uuuugh…

-Naruto !!!!

Naruto avait fait un bond que personne n'avait prévu, que personne n'avait vu. D'une main assurée, sans aucune pitié, il venait de lui traverser le poumon et l'avait franchi, ressortant dans son dos en lui tenant son cœur encore palpitant. Il s'agita et Naruto le serra un peu pour ne pas le perdre, sentant entre ses doigts le liquide poisseux et l'odeur âcre du sang alors que les battements se faisaient frénétiques.

-Je suis fatigué de ces hommes qui préfèrent la guerre à la paix, parfois il est bien de les faire goûter à leurs propres méthodes. Tu entends ? je vais te prendre tout ce que tu as et tu ne pourras rien faire.

-Que…

-Un homme tel que toi ne doit rien avoir de plus précieux que sa propre vie maintenant que j'y pense…

Sans une once de pitié il lui éclata son cœur, l'entendant gémir une dernière fois alors que son corps s'affaissa sur son bras. Il le laissa tomber au sol sans aucun respect, n'essayant même pas de le rattraper dans sa chute qui se finit quelques mètres plus bas car l'autre glissa, avant de se tourner vers Saï qui était en train de se relever en ne le quittant pas des yeux, de peur de se prendre lui aussi un coup.

-Tu es avec moi, c'est ce que tu as dis.

-Oui.

-Si tu me trahis Saï, ton sort sera bien pire.

Naruto lui tendit la main pleine du sang de Danzo, et Saï la fixa un instant se demandant si cela voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il pensait que ça signifiait. C'était ça. Naruto lui faisait promettre par cette poignée de main ensanglanté qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, Saï fit de même et attrapa la main tendue. Pour une fois, il sentait quelque chose de différent en lui, ce qu'il venait de faire le satisfaisait.

-Les autres stopperont-ils maintenant qu'il n'est plus ?

-Certains non. D'autres se diront que leurs ordre de mission est seulement finis et arrêteront.

-Préviens les et dis leur que Kyubi est prêt à les accueillir pour ceux qui ne se rendraient pas. Je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre leur rédemption.

-Ok.

Très rapidement Saï dessina un immense oiseau qui sortit de son parchemin pour aller libérer un message dans le ciel, et bientôt les anbus aux ordres du mort se rassemblèrent. Le groupe grossissait sérieusement, nombreux furent ceux qui virent au sol le corps sans vie de leur leader, seulement ceux qui s'en révoltèrent n'attaquèrent qu'une fois que plus personne ne vint. Les fidèles à l'Hokage apparurent à leur tour, sortant de l'ombre où ils avaient jusque là observer l'évolution de la situation, attendant leur heure pour aider leur chef, ou revenant à peine de leur place de bataille désertée, leur ennemi les ayant conduit jusqu'à l'entrée du village en répondant au signal. Certains étaient en piteux états mais voulaient aider, ils n'en eurent pas besoin.

Devant Tsunade il y avait Naruto et ce dernier resta les bras croisés, laissant juste Kyubi s'amuser de son énergie toute retrouvée même si elle n'était pas encore à son maximum. Eviscérant, lacérant, arrachant corps et armes, femmes et hommes, le renard ne faisait aucune distinction et son hôte le laissait faire à son aise. En lui bouillait une haine qu'il n'avait jamais connu et personne ne serait de trop pour qu'il tente de s'en débarrasser. Jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été loin de comprendre réellement ce que Sasuke avait du ressentir en rentrant chez lui et de n'y voir que des morts. Ses bras croisés se desserrèrent enfin dans un mouvement presque mou, et Kyubi revint à ses cotés, sous cette forme d'aspect solide. Il le caressa, attendant de voir s'ils allaient stoppés, mais ça n'était apparemment pas dans leurs projets. Naruto fronça les sourcils et d'une violence inouïe une main de chakra se forma, attrapant plusieurs hommes d'un seul geste qu'il n'écrasa pas.

-Si vous voulez mourir, je réaliserai votre souhait, dites le moi juste. Autrement, terminons donc de nous déchirer, nous faisons partis du même village.

-Tu as tué notre leader !

-Votre leader voulait la place de la Cinquième et il aurait du continuer à se battre avec ses moyens pour l'obtenir. Croyez vous que c'est en tuant une partie du village que l'on prend le pouvoir ? je ne vivrai pas sous une dictature à Konoha. Ce n'est pas en ruinant un village qu'on en devient le chef, c'est en s'y faisant accepter et respecter par tous, en le préservant et en y faisant régner la paix. A Konoha nous avons cet avantage que d'autres non pas. Laissons donc les guerres intestines et d'une autre époque finir aujourd'hui, nous avons assez à faire en dehors de ce village en ce qui concerne la guerre pour pouvoir vivre ici en paix.

-…

-Mais que ceux qui n'acceptent toujours viennent à moi. Pour défendre ce village de tous ces ennemis, je suis prêt à prendre les armes.

L'énergie qui l'entoura se résorba et il put entendre Kyubi râler en lui. Naruto ne lui accorda pas le droit de sortir, lentement il glissa sa main dans son dos et en retira le katana qui s'y trouvait d'un geste vif qui l'embrasa et ne fit que faire ressortir sa détermination gravée sur sa face. Nombreux furent ceux qui posèrent un genou à terre pour lui faire comprendre leur allégeance. Quelques irréductibles (gaulois ? mdr, ah pardon je vais me cacher) en décidèrent autrement et foncèrent sur lui. Naruto mit en application ce qu'il avait dis et les tua sans user du démon en son sein, envoyant une gerbe de vent coupante sur certain et en en tuant d'autres de sa lame. Finissant son œuvre, il fixa tout ce monde et ne put réprimer un grognement.

-Saï.

-Oui ?

-J'ai confiance en toi malgré tout ce que tu as pu me donner à voir.

-…

-Tu es maintenant sous les ordres de notre Hokage, tout comme eux. Alors Baa-chan, que vont-ils devoir faire ?

Tsunade s'était attendue à ce qu'il parle pour elle comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais Naruto lui laissait toujours le commandement, il leur montrait sans doute qu'aussi puissant qu'il était, il restait sous ses ordres. Du moins, elle voulait le prendre ainsi. Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il se tenait droit devant eux et elle posa sa main sur son épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malgré le carnage qu'il venait de commettre. Ce garçon irait loin, elle le savait depuis le jour où elle lui avait donné son collier.

-Premièrement je veux connaître en profondeur la Racine dont je ne connais aucun membre, deuxièmement tu seras mon lien avec eux Saï et je compte sur toi pour me dire tout ce que je souhaite savoir quant à ce que je pourrais chercher. S'il te fais confiance, je pense pouvoir t'accorder la mienne.

-Très bien, je suis à vos ordres Hokage sama.

-Mais avant toutes choses, nous allons remettre ce village sur pied. Allez me chercher une équipe médicale, pour qu'elle s'occupe des blessés, ceux qui peuvent encore aider ceux qui ne le peuvent plus, direction l'hôpital. Je veux un rapport sur la situation des shinobis, des clans, puis nous irons au moins urgent concernant les bâtiments à reconstruire…Sakura ?

-Ça va Hokage sama, elle a réussi à éviter les points nerveux quand il l'a planté !! je peux gérer ici.

-Bien. Alors, sauvons le maximum de vie, je veux que la pile des ninjas vivant dépasse nettement celle des pertes !!! c'est compris !!!

-OUI HOKAGE SAMA !!!

Tous les ninjas qui n'étaient pas repartis chercher les blessés venaient de se disperser pour commencer à déblayer, sauver leurs compagnons et récupérer ceux décédés. Tsunade s'approcha de la Racine qui n'avait pas bougé et se chargea de leur faire avaler une pilule de sa conception qu'elle avait toujours dans ses affaires, et qui les tuerait s'ils partaient trop loin d'elle sans avoir eu un quelconque antidote de sa part. Ainsi elle s'assurait qu'ils resteraient dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Quant à connaître leur fidélité, seul le temps pourrait la rassurer sur cette question, et tout autre ninja fit circuler la rumeur d'être sur leur garde. Shizune venait de descendre avec l'aide de Sakura, les mains engourdies et les yeux moites, mais elle commença son rapport sur ce qui s'était passé durant leur longue absence et quand Danzo avait trouvé juste de les attaquer. Il avait attendu une baisse de morale dans les troupes de l'Hokage, et cela s'était produit au moment où la rumeur de la mort des Kages étaient parvenues à eux par des voyageurs de fortune. Tsunade écoutait d'une oreille attentive, voyant Naruto qui se multipliait encore et encore, pratiquement sans fin, apportant son aide, gonflant le moral des troupes, tranchant énormément avec le jeune homme en crise qu'elle avait vu en quittant le champ de bataille. Cet enfant était taillé pour être un leader, il savait quand être sérieux et quand détendre l'atmosphère, gentil et puissant, serviable et têtu, il n'en restait pas moins un peu niais, mais pour combler ce manque, il avait le soutien de clan important et d'amis qui l'étaient tout autant.

-Il va bientôt être temps que je laisse ma place.

-Tsunade sama c'est encore trop tôt pour…

-J'ai dis bientôt pas immédiatement Shizune. De toute manière j'ai trouvé qui. Ça ne peut être que lui.

-…

-J'aurai tellement aimé que Jiraya voit son filleul aujourd'hui, je suis sur qu'il aurait sourit d'une oreille à l'autre…il l'aimait beaucoup, tout comme Kakashi. Ce dernier aurait vraiment aimé voir le lien entre ses élèves…

-Tsu…

-Le plus fier de tous auraient sans aucun doute était le Yondaime. Nous avons perdu un grand homme, mais il nous en a donné un autre dont il peut être fier. Kushina avait si peur de voir son petit être écrasé par l'ombre de son père…je ne sais pas s'il y aurait eu des problèmes, avec ce petit je ne pense pas…ces deux là j'aurai aimé qu'ils puissent le chérir un peu plus longtemps.

-…

-Assez de papotages, je deviens nostalgique et ça va me faire boire…tu penses pouvoir te servir de tes mains Shizune ?

-Pas pour opérer.

-Alors tu vas préparer les décoctions et autres, je me chargerais des opérations. Sakura, on y va.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, continuant d'absorber ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Plus tard, elle se le jura intérieurement, elle en parlerait à Naruto. Traversant le village porteur d'odeurs âcres du feu et des cendres, des morts et des blessures, Sakura aida par moment un villageois où un ninja lorsque le blond ne s'y attelait pas déjà. L'hôpital était plein, des tentes de fortune firent office de chambre, érigée à l'extérieure, elles accueillaient bon nombre de gens. Quand la nuit vint, il y en arrivait toujours. Les clans s'étaient regroupés, chacun se retrouvait avec les siens, l'entraide venait des moindres part du village, même les enfants donnaient la main en distribuant des rations à ceux qui étaient encore sur le terrain.

Naruto venait d'entendre un pleur, mais il ne voyait pas où en était l'auteur. Voyant Néji non loin de là qui était en train de soulever un muret, il le héla. L'autre utilisa le byakugan et lui demanda de le suivre, ils allèrent vite, et rapidement ils trouvèrent l'enfant qui avait fait le bruit. Il se tenait sur un amas de pierre, pleurant. Naruto posa sa main sur lui, et l'autre eu un sursaut brusque, ses pleurs redoublant.

-Hey, ça va aller petit, dis moi ce qu'il y a. Tu as mal ?

-Nnnee…nooon…huuuu…uuu….

-Là, là, je suis là, je vais t'aider. Les méchants ne sont plus là.

-Huuuu….

-Là…ça va…ça va…

-Mon frère uuuhhh…

-…

-Où est-il ?

Le garçon pointa un amas de pierre et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Neji les vit, sauf, tout un groupe, ensevelis dans une des caches souterraines de Konoha. A terre il vit un homme, les enfants étaient autour de lui, essayant de l'aider et Néji crut le reconnaître. Lui ne pourrait pas déplacer une si grande roche, alors il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, s'écarta de Naruto et posa sa main sur l'arrière du crâne du petit pour qu'il se calme.

-Neji, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un blessé dans la cache.

-Un seul ?

-Ouais.

-Bon on va appeler de l'aide pour…

-C'est Iruka.

-…

Plusieurs clones alentours se dissipèrent, et du blond s'éleva une main aussi grosse que lui, elle attrapa le tas en plusieurs fois, s'en débarrassant promptement. Cela devait demander une masse de chakra démente, mais Naruto s'en fichait. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre tant de gens en si peu de temps. La dernière entrave décolla, et il ouvrit la porte avec impatience.

-Ça va là dedans ? des regards apeurés lui répondirent.

-Naruto ?

-Iruka sensei !!! vous êtes blessés ? vous n'allez pas mourir aussi hein ? Iruka sensei ??!!!

Naruto s'était jeté dans le trou, cherchant à aider son sensei qui était pale comme un linge. Les enfants s'étaient resserrés dans un coin, n'osant pas sortir et puis l'un des gamins se jeta dehors pour retrouver son petit frère qui avait été perdu dans la cohue. Il le retrouva avec Néji et pleura de soulagement, ils se tenaient l'un l'autre. Cela calma le blond, il prit son sensei contre lui, le portant du mieux qu'il put et se leva.

-Vous tous, suivez moi.

-…

-Ne vous en faites pas, on a reprit le village, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, allez, venez, on va vous amener à l'hôpital et vous aurez à manger et vous pourrez revoir vos familles.

Un petit cortège se forma, et ils allèrent vers l'hôpital. Néji aida à surveiller les rangs, continuant d'utiliser son byakugan pour aider quiconque serait dans le besoin. Naruto s'était de nouveau cloner, et les rangs grandissaient encore. Sakura partit prendre l'air, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère dans les salles d'opérations. Il lui fallait un peu de repos, mais pour le moment elle cherchait juste à se reprendre un peu et elle vit venir Naruto transportant une masse de blessés, sa deuxième vague en fait, du plus léger aux plus graves et il alla directement aux tentes de secours, l'hôpital étant surmené pour y retrouver Iruka qui y était soigner.

-Sakura !

-Oui Neji ? la jeune femme se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas arrêté de suivre Naruto.

-Il faudrait qu'il s'arrête un peu, depuis notre retour il n'a pris aucune pause, et même moi je n'arrive plus à suivre.

-Tu l'aides ?

-Il m'a demandé de localiser les blessés et de laisser pour le moment les morts. Il a déjà évacué deux zones à lui tout seul et à commencer la troisième avec Konohamaru qui s'est divisé lui aussi en je ne sais même pas combien d'exemplaire.

-Haha, tu m'as l'air crevé, prends un peu de repos mon vieux.

-Un peu ? tu va voir que dès qu'il n'aura plus personne dans les bras, il va venir me chercher pour y retourner.

-Moi j'aimerai t'aider Neji, mais tant qu'il ne sera pas à bout de souffle à se traîner sur le sol pour avancer, il ne m'écoutera pas. Tu vois bien son regard non ?

-…

-Et ça l'aide à ne pas penser à Sasuke…

-Tu crois ? c'est pas en se tuant à la tâche qu'il…

-Neji. Le ton un peu réprobateur le fit se taire.

-…

-A sa place, tu ferais quoi ?

-…

-Oui, tu ferais quoi…tu perds la personne que tu aimes le plus, celle qui te comprend le mieux et qui te rend le même amour que le tien. Tes amis sont blessés, ton village accuse une attaque, autour de toi il y a des blessés et des morts…et je te parle bien à SA place, donc prends en compte le fait que tout le monde te mettait de coté, que tu n'as pas connu ta famille et qu'en plus, tu veux devenir Hokage. Alors, tu ferais quoi ?

-…j'ai compris, j'y retourne.

-Merci et ne soupire pas comme ça, ça ne te vas pas.

-Hahaha. Vraiment ? au fait, tu as vu mon oncle ?

-Ton clan est celui qui s'en est le mieux sortit, je n'ai eu que quelques membres d'entre eux ici, et pour la plupart simplement épuisés ou légèrement blessés. Seule Hinata risque de ne pas recouvrer la vue, mis à part ça, je ne pense pas avoir vu le chef des Hyuga. Pourquoi ?

-Parait qu'il a disparu.

-…

-Et voilà, il s'excite encore…t'aurais pas de pilules pour lui retirer de la vitalité à celui là.

-Huhuhu.

Neji avait dis ça avec autant de lassitude qu'aurait pu le faire Shikamaru. Naruto était déjà reparti à mi-chemin, et Konohamaru qui était arrivé peu après lui courut à sa suite en lui hurlant de l'attendre. Le blond le fit, cherchant où était son Hyuga attitré, et en le voyant, il lui fit signe.

-Si je vois ton oncle, je te ferais signe.

-Ok., merci.

-Et viens faire un check-up un peu plus tard, on m'a parlé de ton dos.

-J'y penserai.

Neji alla donc vers le blond qui continuait de s'agiter en hurlant plus loin. De nouveaux ils se mirent à la recherche de blesser, allant dans un autre coin du village qui tenait encore bien debout. Un bon cumul d'heure plus tard Naruto évapora ses clones avant de s'asseoir sur un débris de mur posé sur un amas de maison. Il souffla en posant son crâne contre la pierre froide, se détendant un peu.

-Naruto ?

-Prenez du repos, on reprendra demain. Il fait trop noir.

-Toi, tu vas continuer non ?

Neji s'était posté devant lui, croisant les bras un demi-rictus aux lèvres. Naruto avait relevé la tête vers lui, croyant qu'il aurait aimé un peu de repos lui aussi. Shikamaru arriva par derrière, passant un bras autour des épaules de Neji et levant le bras bien haut pour montrer qu'il n'était pas fatigué, hurlant comme lui le lui avait si bien appris :

-Je suis le futur Chitchidaime et tant que je ne serais pas à terre je t'aiderai !!!

-Je te raconte pas l'influence que tu as sur les jeunes générations toi, j'espère qu'ils ne prendront pas tous ton caractère, sinon on est fichu.

-Hahaha.

-KONOHAMARU !!!

En se retournant il put voir ses deux amis qui accouraient en portant un gros sac. Konohamaru alla à leur rencontre, et Naruto aimait bien voir ça, tout comme les autres équipe aussi. Ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait trouvé. Le trio arriva et déballa des sandwichs et des boissons, et le petit groupe se mit à manger de bon cœur, même si Naruto sentit un haut les cœurs quand la nourriture toucha sa langue. Pourtant comme depuis la fin du combat, il se força.

XXXXXXXXXX

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Naruto ne se retrouve seul. Ils avaient finis de ramener les blessés et les corps, et maintenant il pouvait voir les gens réinvestir les rues en recommençant à sourire et à rire. C'était tellement injuste. Une seconde pour tout perdre et la terre continuant de tourner comme si de rien n'était. Ses amis étaient retournés dans sa famille, Sakura dormait quand elle ne travaillait pas pour récupérer tellement elle se dépensait. Alors seul, il rentra chez lui et stoppa sur le perron. C'était désespérément vide et silencieux, l'appartement lui semblait gris et triste. L'air un peu perdu il regarda un peu partout, ouvrit chaque pièce, et décida de se prendre une douche finalement. En se déshabillant, il vit dans le miroir le reflet de son tatouage. Passant un doigt sur celui-ci, il ne vit que lui, se remémorant ce jour où il l'avait fait. Un jour qui lui semblait venir du fond des âges. Las il alla sous le filet d'eau plus bouillant que chaud, et il resta là un long, très long, moment. Toujours il avait la sensation de sentir le sang sur sa peau, son odeur incrustée et entêtante ne s'en allait pas, cela même s'il se frottait. Il ne pleura pas, il ne voulait pas, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Tout du long il garda le silence comme depuis le moment où il était entré dans l'appartement, en s'habillant, il vit sortir de sa poche le bijou tâché de sang. Il le fixa il ne sut combien de temps, ne sortant de sa transe qu'en éternuant car glacé de ne pas s'être sécher. A présent, assis sur son lit, il regardait le bijou dans le creux de sa main. Sa mémoire était la pire de ses ennemis, lui rappelant de manière incessante tous ceux qu'il avait aimé jusqu'à ce jour, et cela le tué car en se rappelant il vivait le vide qu'il y avait autour de lui. Cet appartement qui lui avait paru par moment petit était à présent bien trop grand. Le collier était froid, il s'en fichait, cela lui permettait de rester conscient, de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Ce collier l'aiderait à continuer. Et c'est en pensant cela qu'il se détendit peu à peu. De fatigue il s'endormit en le tenant dans sa main fortement. Le lendemain, il alla trouver une bijouterie encore en état pour lui demander de remettre en état le collier. Il attendit patiemment qu'il le remette à neuf, ne voulant pas le quitter des yeux de peur de le perdre. Rien que l'avoir mis dans la main du réparateur, et il avait sentit une boule dans son estomac. Quand il le vit à neuf, il eut un sourire nostalgique et le caressa du bout des doigts. Naruto voulut déposer de l'argent, mais l'autre ne voulut pas, il avait reconnu celui qui avait sauvé l'enfant de son frère, alors c'était gratuit. Naruto ne sut que dire, et au lieu de parler il le mit à son cou avant de retourner fureter dans le village au cas où il y aurait toujours quelque chose à faire.

Sa décision était faite depuis un moment, il resterait ici le temps que les choses se calment, qu'il fut sure de pouvoir quitter le village en toute sérénité, puis il irait voir Neko-baa avant toute chose. Pour mettre Tsunade au courant, pour qu'elle fut la première mise au courant, il la retrouva à son bureau, complètement dépassée par les paperasses et autres rapports. Il entra et posa devant elle un ramen fumant et lui-même prit place sur une chaise face à elle, mangeant le sien qu'il avait ramené de l'Ichiraku, dont il avait été heureux de voir le propriétaire et sa famille encore en vie bien qu'il ait eu perdu leur établissement. Le vieil homme avait pioché dans sa propre réserve familiale alors qu'il avait tout juste fini de cuisiner pour lui et sa fille. Mais il n'avait pas oublié que c'était le blond qui l'avait tiré des ruines de son restaurant, alors il les lui donna grassement. Tsunade avait l'air fatigué tandis qu'elle l'écoutait en mangeant, prenant sa pause. Elle n'eut pas grand-chose à objecter même rien en fait, il la convainquait sans grand mal et du coup, elle accepta.

En sortant de là, il alla directement à l'hôpital pour trouver Iruka. Il le trouva en train d'aider quelques personnes en soignant les égratignures superficielles, pouvant à peine bouger à cause de son pied dans le plâtre. Naruto le rejoignit, passant son temps à l'aider et à parler de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le village. C'était mieux que d'être seul chez lui, là au moins il servait à quelque chose et ne pouvait réfléchir à son cas. Iruka fut le premier à lui tirer un sourire, plusieurs personnes y arrivèrent par la suite. Il pouvait voir quelques senseis venir pour un check-up que Sakura lui fit subir à lui aussi, puis il vit ses amis qui venaient voir leurs maîtres et vérifier leur propre guérison. Voyant leurs blessures, il mit un certain temps à pouvoir rire de nouveau comme eux. Par moment, même s'ils ne lui disaient rien et ne montraient rien, il se sentait coupable de tout cela. Après tout, il avait été la cible de l'Akatsuki. Sakura passa ses doigts sur ses joues, retraçant les fines lignes qui s'y étaient redessinées. Bientôt aussi il n'aurait plus besoin d'immobiliser sa main, bientôt physiquement il en serait remis, et il espérait que eux aussi.

Petit à petit le village reprenait des couleurs et la vie s'y écoula bien vite comme avant, aussi calme et paisible que Konoha avait pu l'être. Naruto errait dans le village, ne restant que très peu souvent chez lui. S'il n'allait pas voir ses amis, il s'entraînait seul, parfois avec Konohamaru mais rien ne remplaçait le fait qu'il se sentait souvent seul, surtout chez lui. Il avait hâte de partir, rapidement il voulait le trouver, le prendre dans ses bras. Il le voulait. Quand l'envie était trop forte, il allait au village et aider à sa reconstruction. Pour Tsunade il allait de temps en temps en mission spéciale, cherchant dans ces rares moments à glaner quelques informations qui ne trouvaient jamais d'aboutissement. Aucune attaque n'eut lieu, le seul élément majeur fut l'arrivée de quelques survivants du village du Nibi, qui préfèrent demander allégeance à Konoha plutôt que de finir sous la coupelle d'un autre village ou de devoir devenir de vulgaire mercenaire pour survivre. Cela se fit sous le regard de Naruto qui avait accueilli la jeune femme qu'il y avait rencontré avec Sasuke et qui avait escorté le groupe. Tous apprenaient à vivre ensemble, Konoha, la racine et ces nouveaux ninjas. Ils firent même un pacte, Konoha s'alliant à ce village malgré le peu de membre restant. Mais Naruto avait beaucoup insisté, et même Tsunade en avait vu les avantages. Elle avait rie une fois seule, en pensant que ce gamin était déjà à l'origine de beaucoup d'alliance entre les villages cachés. Souvent, Sakura pouvait voir Naruto se tenir droit dans un coin, caressant du bout des doigts son collier en regardant au loin, et elle ne fut bientôt plus la seule.

Quand l'hiver prit fin, Sakura vit Naruto sortir de chez Tsunade. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le suivre, mais elle remarqua très vite le sac à dos dans son dos et du fait qu'il allait vers l'entrée du village. Elle courut derrière lui, et tellement l'émotion était grande, elle n'arriva pas à hurler, alors pour qu'il l'attende, elle lui balança sur l'arrière du crâne un bouquin qui le stoppa net. Naruto ramassa le livre et tourna la tête, elle détestait cette impression de déjà vu, elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse la même chose que Sasuke. Voulant parler mais n'y arrivant pas, tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire fut de le regarder droit dans les yeux en l'implorant silencieusement de ne pas s'en aller, de ne pas lui faire ça.

-Tu étais là, et moi qui allais aller voir Ino pour lui demander où tu étais.

-Menteur !!!

-Je t'ai déjà mentis ?

-…n…non.

-Bon alors ?

-…

-Je patiente une heure pas plus, tu me trouveras à l'Ichiraku. Après je me casse.

Sakura lui fonça dessus comme un boulet et le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier à l'en briser de sa poigne de bulldozer, avant de filer comme une furie chez elle pour se préparer. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle s'en fichait un peu, cela même si la durée du voyage lui était aussi inconnue. Elle serra ses parents dans ses bras, leurs disant qu'elle partait en mission pour ramener un de ses coéquipiers et qu'elle reviendrait dès que possible, puis elle fila. Elle fut près de lui une demi-heure chrono plus tard et fut accueilli par un sourire bienveillant, une nouille pendant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-J'allais pas me sauver sans toi.

-…

-Hahaha, je ne suis pas comme Sasuke, je t'assure.

-Je sais.

-Hahaha. Bon allez, on a du pain sur la planche pour trouver ce baka. On y va ?

Sakura le suivit le cœur battant, vivant avec Naruto pratiquement comme il avait vécu avec Sasuke, du moins le pensait-elle. Elle le voyait avoir des gestes mécaniques pour préparer les campements ou même dans la manière de voyager. Il prenait des chemins hors des sentiers battus, raccourcissant leur trajet comme par magie. Elle put voir Naruto sous un autre jour et ne put que l'en aimer plus. Plus aucun doute ne l'habitait, même s'il était parfois naïf, elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un vrai Hokage, est loin était le temps où elle avait pensé le contraire. Seuls quelques nuages venaient obscurcir tout cela : ceux qu'il avait dans les yeux et qui ne partaient que très rarement.

Le jeune homme la guida jusqu'à une immense ville abandonnée, et elle le suivit jusqu'à un bâtiment dans lequel ils tournèrent pendant des heures avant qu'il ne s'énerve et ne hurle qu'il détruirait toutes les ruines restantes si personne ne se montrait sur l'instant. Sakura se fit toute petite devant ce hurlement de rage, se demandant intérieurement qui pouvait bien vivre ici. Naruto en attendant tapa du pied, farfouillant dans son sac à dos.

-Naruto ?

-Ah enfin ! pas trop tôt !!!

-Hey, sur un autre temps Gamin !!

-Pas de Gamin qui tienne, j'ai un nom Tenka !

-Ouais ouais, use pas de ta voix de crécelle, je déteste ça, ça m'hérisse toujours autant le poil. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?

-D'après toi ? parler à Neko-baa bien sur !!!

-…à ma souvenance, tu n'es pas un Uchiha, et Sasuke n'est pas là. Naruto frappa le mur qui se fissura dangereusement.

-Justement, c'est à propos de ça qu'il faut que je lui parle. Sasuke a disparu dans une putain de dimension, et j'ai besoin de savoir comment faire pour le ramener, pour savoir s'il y a un moyen…il y en a forcément un. On y entre, on en sort…

-…ça c'est le domaine des Uchiha, moi j'y connais pas grand-chose dans leurs trucs parallèle…Surtout après qu'Itachi mets envoyer malencontreusement faire un voyage, comme il aimait à le dire à tout le monde...je suis sur qu'il savait utiliser ses pupilles sans problèmes déjà à cet âge là ce gamin !

-Tenka, ça va les souvenirs là. On l'amène à Neko-baa alors ?

-Si vous ne m'y amenez pas de toute manière, je pète toute cette ville et ses ramifications jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de votre trou, fais comme des rats.

-Compare-moi encore à un rat et je te bouffe Naruto.

-Ah ! pour ça tu mettras bien quelques jours minet.

-Euh…les garçons ?…enfin…euh…arrêtez de vous disputer déjà ! et ensuite…mais…des chats qui parlent ? c'est mignon ça.

-Et c'est qui cette cruche ?

-Hééé !!! Sakura avait pratiquement la mâchoire au sol d'avoir ainsi était descendue par un chat qui avait une face hautaine pour couronner le tout.

-Parle de ma coéquipière comme ça et je te…

-Déjà Sasuke t'amène ici, et toi tu oses ramener quelqu'un d'autre ? tu vas te foutres à dos Neko-baa.

-Je prends le risque. Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-Pffff, j't'jure les goûts de Sasuke vont pas en s'améliorant. C'te gamin a du devenir maso avec le temps…pas possible, un mec déjà, ensuite turbulent, gueulard, niais et j'en passe…mais qu'est ce qu'il a dans le crâne cet Uchiha là ? et…

Le nin-chat continua de déblatérer dans ses moustaches, prenant route vers la vieille femme, Hina ayant sauté dans les bras de Sakura, ronronnant de plaisir quand elle se mit à le caresser derrière les oreilles. Au moins ce chat là, elle l'aimait. Il prenait des intersections dans tous les sens passant d'un coin à un autre sans logique, mais les deux coéquipiers suivaient sans se plaindre si ce n'était que l'impatience de Naruto était palpable. Enfin il reconnu la salle de la vieille femme.

-Et je suis sure qu'il n'a même pas emmené ce qu'il faut. Tcchhhh NEKO BAAAA !!!

Naruto retira de sa poche où il l'avait glissé un petit paquet d'herbe à chat supérieur, qu'il balança en plein dans la poire de Tenka, le regardant à peine avant de se mettre là où il était venu se placer à chaque fois qu'il était venu parler à la femme. Le nin-chat prit le paquet, d'une mauvaise humeur toute aussi palpable que l'impatience du blond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tenka ? la vieille femme entra, les yeux rivés sur un livre et en leva les yeux quand elle sentit leurs présences. Naruto ?...et ?

-Sakura Haruno Madame, je suis leur coéquipière à lui et à Sasuke.

-Bonjour Neko-baa, désolé de venir sans Sasuke. Comme on me l'a bien fait sentir, je vous le dis de suite, il n'est pas là.

-… ça c'est mal passé ? je ne peux ramener les morts mon garçon, la nécromancie et moi…

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. Sasuke n'est pas mort, il est simplement perdu dans une dimension débile toute Uchiha, et je veux le sortir de là.

-…

-Comment faire ?

-…déjà pour ouvrir une porte, il en faut dans les tripes car tu ne sais pas sur quoi tu peux tomber en le faisant, ni où tu te retrouveras. Je n'ai pas connus cinq hommes mis à part les Uchiha qui pouvaient faire ça tout en contrôlant leur point de chute.

-Alors c'est impossible.

-Tu rigoles Sakura ! elle a dis cinq hommes au moins ! Je veux savoir qui, quand et où ! j'irai les chercher et je le ramènerai.

La vieille femme tira sur sa pipe, le regardant de ses petits yeux de chat. Naruto ne supportait pas ça, les informations étaient sans doutes là et elle perdait du temps inutilement. Brutalement il se tourna, fourrant sa main dans sa sacoche et en retira un rouleau qu'il posa entre elle et lui violement, retirant le sceau en même temps qu'il enleva sa main d'un petit mouvement qui le fit s'ouvrir. Une somme d'argent apparue, des liasses de billets, une petite fortune.

-Tu veux m'insulter ?

-QUOI !! ce n'est pas assez !!!! c'est tout ce qu'il me reste bordel !!!! J'AI BESOIN D'INFORMATIONS !!!! J'AI BESOIN DE L'AIDER !!!

-Ça y est ? tu as fini de hurler ? elle tira sur sa pipe et la tapota sur le rebord d'un petit geste sec pour en faire tomber le petit paquet qu'elle remplaça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Sasuke était mon préféré je te l'ai déjà dis quand je t'ai parlé de lui enfant, non ?

-…oui.

-Quand c'est pour une raison que je juge bonne, je ne fais pas payer mes informations. C'est un principe. Tu me dis que tu veux le sauver, que tu veux le ramener…alors je vais te donner ce que tu me demandes, parce que j'aimerai te voir réussir. Il est temps pour ce petit d'avoir une vie, et j'aimerai vraiment revoir sur son visage la frimousse innocente qu'il avait gamin.

-Ça c'est un rêve Neko-baa.

-Rêver ça fait du bien, t'en es une preuve non ? Naruto lui offrit un sourire. Je peux te donner des noms, mais seront-ils encore vivant ? ça je ne peux te le jurer.

-Je veux aller en bas et chercher dans les bouquins leurs secrets sur ça aussi !

-Le secret est simplement le sharingan petit, toi tu ne l'as pas.

-D'autres y sont arrivés et n'étaient pas des Uchiha !!! donc il y a toujours moyen !!!

-…pffff, toujours aussi déterminé et fougueux à ce que je vois. Hina, amène les donc en bas.

-Oui Neko-baa.

-Ah oui. Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu parles de cet endroit à qui que ce soit, je te tuerais Petite. Normalement il n'y a que les Uchiha qui peuvent mettre un pied ici.

-O…oui Madame.

-Et toi, reprends donc cet argent, et avant de repartir d'ici, tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin si tu le sais.

-Ok !

-Allez maintenant. Moi, je vais te retrouver tout ça de mon coté.

Naruto opina de la tête et ramassa Hina qu'il ficha sur son épaule, partant vers la porte qu'il avait passé de nombreuses fois. Sakura serra de près Naruto, décidée à ne pas le quitter d'un pouce. Le chat les guidait, ayant sauté de l'épaule du blond, mais par moment il regardait la main de la rosée qui était dans la sienne.

-Je croyais que tu étais avec Sasuke…enfin plus ou moins.

-Je suis avec lui oui.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es proche d'elle pourtant.

-Sakura est ma meilleure amie et si elle a besoin que je lui tienne la main pour marcher ici je…

-NARUTO !!!! comme si j'avais besoin de ta main !!!! baka !!

-Hahaha, pourtant tu me tiens depuis tout à l'heure.

-C'est que…

-Que quoi ?

-Qu'il doit y avoir des cafards ici.

-Hahaha, nooon je n'ai vu que quelques rats quand je suis venu la dernière fois.

-Des rats ?

-Chichichi, ça change de la bouffe habituelle, et ça frétille longtemps quand… Tenka était en train de sourire malicieusement en repensant à son dernier repas.

-Chuuuuuuuuttttt !!! je veux rien entendre. Vous êtes horrible, cet endroit est horrible, je vous déteste !!!

-Hahaha.

-Hey Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Elle a l'air de bien te connaître cette dame.

-Ouais, on est resté ici un bon moment avec Sasuke, la vieille est devenue une amie en quelque sorte. Tu peux l'appeler Neeko-baa au fait.

-T'avais plus de respect tout à l'heure Naruto.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me dise non, Hina. Haha, je ne suis pas débile.

-Chichichi, tu es vraiment terrible toi.

-Hahaha. Bon, et si on se dépêcher un peu ?

-Hééééé !!!

-Guide-nous !

Naruto avait attrapé Hina et commencé à courir dans les couloirs en le maintenant sur son épaule, écoutant les indications qu'il fournissait au fur et à mesure, alors que la jeune femme les suivait de près. Elle découvrit comme Naruto des mois auparavant la petite cache et les innombrables bouquins qui étaient là. Naruto ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il se clona pratiquement au nombre de livre qui était là et il se mit à parcourir en diagonale les grandes lignes de l'histoire, s'arrêtant à peine sur les détails et reposant souvent un livre en voyant qu'il n'y trouvait rien en technique. Sakura préféra ne pas le gêner car même à l'académie Naruto n'avait jamais était aussi sérieux face à un livre. Il remonta quelques heures plus tard, plongé dans un bouquin et un autre sous la main.

-Trouvé ?

-Pratiquement rien. Là d'dans y'a un mec qui en parle un peu, et qui dis quelques trucs…mais apparemment il s'y arrête pas vraiment. En fait…c'était réel mais pas connus de tous…

-On fait quoi alors ?

-On remonte, je dois encore lui parler de ce que j'ai vu, voir ce qu'elle a pour moi et ensuite, on repart.

-Tu as dis que l'on partait combien de temps ?

-Juste le temps de trouver quelques infos, et on doit passer dans un coin pas loin d'ici, je dois lui rapporter un truc pour sa médecine.

-…

-Elle ne se sent toujours pas mieux hein ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, son état se détériore petit à petit. Hokage sama a chopé un truc, et trouver un remède…je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Il y a toujours des trucs contre lesquels on ne peut rien, mais elle se bat.

-Bien sur qu'elle se bat ! sinon je serais allé lui démonter la face à c'te vieille peau ! héhéhé.

-Et puis avoir vu Jiraya lui en a foutu un coup.

-…

-Quand elle a vu sa face lors de la réunion…je pense que jamais je n'oublierais le visage qu'elle a eu. Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort, elle s'était terrée quelque temps dans son bureau avant de se reprendre comme si de rien n'était…mais là…elle a dit à Shizune avant que l'on ne quitte le village, qu'il serait bientôt temps de se retirer.

-Il va falloir que je discute avec elle.

-Pour avoir le poste ?

-Non, le poste je l'ai déjà, qu'importe ce que dira le conseil, elle les enverra chier j'en suis certain. Baa-chan croit en moi, elle n'a même pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais. Non, ce dont il faut que je lui parle est du temps qu'elle doit encore y passer.

-Hé ?

-Je ne peux pas prendre le poste maintenant tout simplement parce que j'ai d'autres trucs en tête qui me distrairont assez souvent.

-Tu ne doutes même pas hein ?

-Non, je sais qu'elle me le donnera…j'ai tort de penser ça ?

-Je ne crois pas, mais en même temps elle ne s'épanche que lorsqu'elle est bourrée de toute façon.

-Hahaha, ça arrive souvent ?

-Non, elle tient bien l'alcool. Naruto lui offrit un sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois lui parler.

Sakura apprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé dans ces autres dimensions, cela même si Naruto ne s'attardait pas sur les détails, elle pouvait se faire une idée de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Quand il raconta à la va-vite les derniers instants qu'il avait vécu avec Sasuke, elle retint ses larmes aux maximum, sa seule envie étant de courir dehors prendre une bonne bouffée d'air, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans savoir. La vieille femme eut l'air grave, consignant quelques notes dans un épais grimoire. Enfin elle lui remit un petit bout de papier avec quelques noms et indications géographiques.

Deux d'entres eux sont sûrement mort, mais s'ils ont fait la même chose que Madara, je ne crois pas. Pour ce qui est de ton père, il faudrait peut être voir à Konoha à en savoir plus sur lui, je ne m'intéressais pas à ses moindres faits et gestes, mais pour qu'il ait pu faire ce qu'il a fait à Kyubi tel que tu me l'as dis, alors c'est que soit quelqu'un l'a aidé, soit qu'il tenait vraiment du génie et a su percer de grands secrets.

-… le blond était plongé sur les noms qui ne lui disaient rien.

-Que vas-tu faire Naruto ?

-Je vais aller dans cette région, elle est sur notre route, puis on retourne à Konoha et j'irais voir la Godaime pour qu'elle me parle de mon père. Elle a du le connaître…

Sakura se pencha par-dessus son épaule, lisant les noms et en en reconnaissant un, sans savoir pour autant pourquoi. Elle vit celui qu'il allait aller voir, mais c'était un illustre inconnu à sa mémoire. Sûrement que la bibliothèque de Konoha s'en souviendrait pour elle.

-Je connais le deuxième nom…assez ancien si ma mémoire est bonne dans un bouquin que j'avais lu à la bibliothèque centrale…à notre retour j'irais vérifier et je partirai aussi voir la bibliothèque perso de Tsunade.

-J'irai lui demander directement en même temps que je lui demanderai de me garder la place au chaud, le temps que je ramène mon Teme de Sasuke.

-Hm, ça ira sans doute plus vite, t'as raison.

-Tchhh, Jiraya aurait été d'une aide pas possible là.

-Ouais, Kakashi sans doute aussi.

-Pfff, ils me manquent ces bakas…bon, on va…

-Reposez-vous ici ce soir, puis demain vous pourrez repartir. on va vous passer une ch…deux chambres.

-Merci Neko-baa.

-Y'a pas de quoi, c'est tout ce qu'une vieille comme moi peu faire pour toi et pour le dernier des Uchiha.

Elle disparut derrière une lourde tenture, laissant sa place à sa petite fille qui les guida dans des chambres qui ne tenaient pas du luxe. Celle-ci boudait un peu car le blond était cette fois proche d'une femme, et elle aimait ça encore moins que lorsqu'il avait été aux cotés de Sasuke. Ne faisant pas la fine bouche, les deux coéquipiers ne tardèrent pas à laisser Morphée faire. Sakura crut être la première debout, mais Naruto avait repris son habitude de se lever aux aurores qu'il n'avait abandonné que quelques temps à Konoha pour leur retour. Elle avait voulu le réveiller et avait donc ouvrir la porte pour le trouver assis au bord du lit, les yeux fermés, sa main caressant son collier, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il avait l'air de prier, et elle de gêner. Sans un bruit elle referma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre, ce fut lui qui vint frapper légèrement à la sienne un peu plus tard, elle apparue, un peu inquiète, mais il souriait comme d'habitude. Elle réalisa combien il savait jouer, car ce qui avait du être un rituel devait sans doute se répéter sans cesse, puisqu'elle se rappelait l'avoir vu souvent caresser le bijou. Faisait-il ça pour garder courage ? Pour mentir au monde en souriant toujours ? Juste pour ne pas l'oublier ? Elle voulait lui demander, mais elle n'osait pas. Il y a certaines choses dont elle ne se sentait plus le droit de le questionner.

En partant, Naruto balança de nouveau un petit sachet d'herbe à chat sur Tenka qui faillit piquer une crise. Dans un rire Naruto s'en alla, Sakura lui trottant aux talons. Bien vite il était redevenu extrêmement impatient, et elle avait par moment du mal à le suivre, mais dans ces moments là, il ralentissait toujours pour l'attendre, vérifiant d'un regard rapide sa condition pour savoir si elle pouvait encore suivre à une telle cadence ou non. Arrivés dans la région où était le nom qu'il avait vu, fut assez rapide, glaner des informations beaucoup plus ardus. Finalement ils ne trouvèrent qu'une gravure sommairement faite à l'une des sorties du village, sur une roche où il n'y avait pourtant pas de trace de tombe. Une vieille femme leur certifia pourtant qu'il était mort là une dizaine d'année auparavant à un âge bien avancé. Naruto regarda l'épitaphe avec écœurement avant de reprendre route un peu moins vite et beaucoup moins de motivation. Sakura lui tapota sur l'épaule pour lui remonter le moral, mais ça ne marcha pas mieux pour autant.

-Il nous reste quelques noms Naruto. Ne perdons pas courage pour ça, et puis il y a sans doute d'autres ninjas dans la nouvelle génération qui ont quelques savoirs là dessus non ? peut être un don naturel, une mutation, quelque chose, y'a tellement de choses bizarres. Tu penses pas ?

-Sans doute.

-Ne déprime pas, on va y arriver. Allez, on va prendre l'ingrédient pour la Godaime, et on rentre, j'ai besoin de dévorer la bibliothèque. Je demanderai à Saï de m'aider, il lit vite.

-Mouais, méfie toi quand même, il vient pas de la même planète que nous ce gars, il pige rien ou tout de travers.

-Je continue de lui apprendre Naruto, et depuis qu'on le sort avec nous, il s'améliore non ?

-Mouais, mais il prend son temps l'alien.

-Hahaha, allez, c'est parti !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Normalement j'avais voulu tuer Shizune et je m'étais dis que c'était trop cruel...comme quoi Kishi a eu moins de pitié que moi sur ce coup là lol. pour ce qui est de Iruka, il devait être très très cassé...et je me suis dis que ça acheverait Naruto, donc je lui ai rien fais aussi. Sasuke ça a du suffire non ? loool. bref plus que 4 chap sur cette fic. a la semaine prochaine.


	21. Chap 21 : ce lien que je ne perdrai pas

**A deux**

**Chap 21 : Ce lien que je ne perdrai pas.**

**Résumé : Naruto réapprend à vivre sans Sasuke. Un seul espoir le porte et lui permet de continuer. Même être Hokage n'est plus son objectif premier.**

Konoha bénéficiait toujours d'une atmosphère particulière le soir venu, c'était une ambiance que Sasuke aimait et que Naruto avait appris à aimer aussi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait ralenti l'allure, prenant son temps comme il l'avait tant de fois fait avec le brun en parcourant les rues du soir, moment où ils étaient sortis le plus souvent pour ne pas subir les rues bondées que son amant détestait tant. Il baissa son bandeau au niveau de son cou, passant une main dans ses cheveux en humant l'air frais qui venait, les nuits étant encore froide par moment.

-Naruto ?

En rouvrant les yeux, il distingua son air inquiet dans les siens, ancré si profondément que s'en était presque douloureux. Sakura était toujours là pour lui, si gentille et prévenante. Bientôt se serait son anniversaire, et il voulait lui rendre tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour lui jusqu'à maintenant, cela même s'il n'était pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête sans Sasuke. Mais pour un soir, il pouvait essayer de mettre ça de coté. Il lui ramena une mèche de cheveux en arrière, riant pour lui-même dans un petit gloussement en voyant sa surprise face à ce geste un peu intime qui lui fit avoir quelques couleurs. Par moment comme ça, il était doux et elle regrettait presque de n'avoir pas réagit plus jeune à ses avances. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Lui attrapant la main, elle le tira vers les bâtiments administratifs.

Ils traversaient le couloir menant au bureau de l'Hokage quand deux silhouettes apparurent. Naruto continua alors que les deux conseillers de la Godaime se courbèrent devant lui et qu'il y répondit d'un signe de la tête. Ils ne pouvaient et ne pourraient oublier comment le blond les avait délivré de la cellule où ils avaient été jeté par Danzo, et encore moins comment il était parti au secours des villageois en même temps qu'il les avait libéré. L'enfant qu'ils avaient vu, le démon qu'ils avaient toujours observé avec crainte, ce jour là avait revêtit une toute autre apparence, celle d'un chef qu'ils avaient connu et qui avait présenté les mêmes attributs, jonglant aisément de gentillesse, de persévération, et d'assez d'angoisse envers le village et chacun de ses habitants tout comme envers les siens. Il n'en avait oublié aucun et ne s'était arrêté qu'à bout de force, même si sa détermination à tous les sauver s'était retrouvé dans son regard, à chaque fois qu'il avait était sur le terrain lui-même, ou lorsqu'il avait hurlé ses encouragement à ceux qui tenaient encore debout difficilement mais qui pouvaient toujours aider ceux qui étaient à terre.

Ce jour là, ils avaient compris le choix de Tsunade. Dans son attitude plus que dans son physique, ils avaient retrouvé la flamme du quatrième Hokage et de celle qui avait bercée chaque chef de ce village dans la volonté de tous les préserver. Puis les rapports étaient arrivés sur leur bureau, signés de la main de Tsunade, ils avaient pu lire différentes versions de ce qui s'était passé, le rapport dépassant aisément la centaine de pages, chaque chef de groupe ayant voulu apposer leur vision de l'histoire au nom de leurs compagnons tombés au front. Tout le village s'était relevé ensuite, et au coté de Tsunade il y avait eu naturellement Naruto que beaucoup remercièrent pour les avoir sauvé. Depuis ils ne voyaient plus rien à redire. Ils le regardèrent continuer sa route tranquillement, et dans la silhouette qui s'éloignait, ils retrouvèrent celle du Yondaime. Aujourd'hui ils regrettaient temps de n'avoir suivi ses dernières consignes et remerciaient le ciel que ce garçon ait décidé de se battre pour le village et non contre lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu y vivre de négatif par leur faute.

Naruto ne prêtait plus attention à eux. Il les avait aidé car ils faisaient partis du village, mais rien de plus ni de moins. Il ne pouvait oublier tout ce que par leurs décisions ils avaient fait. Tsunade les fit entrer, mais rien qu'à sa voix, ils surent qu'elle était fatiguée. Sakura déposa ce qu'elle attendait impatiemment et la blonde se leva pour aller faire son remède, mais Naruto voulut lui parler, alors elle se laissa retomber dans son siège avec un soupir et donna à Sakura un petit carnet de note qu'elle sortit de son tiroir. La rosée les laissa donc et referma la porte avec une appréhension qui la poussait à rester même si elle ne pouvait pas.

-De quoi veux-tu donc me parler Naruto ?

-J'aurai besoin de savoir plusieurs choses.

-Continue.

-…déjà, j'ai trouvé plusieurs noms pour m'aider à retrouver Sasuke. Reste à savoir s'ils sont toujours en vie. Naruto lui tendit le petit bout de papier qu'elle lue attentivement, son regard s'illuminant par deux fois.

-J'en avais rencontré un, mais déjà à l'époque je le pensais sénile, s'il vit toujours, tu auras une chance des Dieux. Celui-ci est mort à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

-Oui, celui-là, on a trouvé sa tombe présumée.

-Hmm…celui-ci était recherché par Orochimaru, c'était lui qui m'en avait parlé, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Ok. Les autres ?

-Rien.

-Bon, on va faire comme Sakura l'a dit, on va traîner dans les bibliothèques…et j'irais voir deux trois potes que je me suis fait aussi, question informations sous le manteau ils sont pas mal.

-Dis-moi juste quand tu t'en vas, j'essaierai de rendre tout ça un peu plus officiel.

-J'y penserai Baa-chan. Mais dites-moi…vous ne sentez toujours pas mieux hein.

-…j'ai besoin de beaucoup de repos, et j'en ai à peine en ce moment. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais être franc. Je suis le prochain Hokage n'est ce pas ?

-…huhu. C'est exact, mais rien d'officiel pour le moment, alors ne t'en vante pas, je démentirai. Le village a besoin de stabilité pour le moment. Naruto eut un sourire qui s'étala d'une oreille à une autre, extrêmement fier, et cela voyait qu'il se contenait un minimum pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai que vous continuer aussi longtemps que possible.

-…

-De plus, si je l'étais dès maintenant je ne pourrais pas rechercher Sasuke à ma guise. Même si ça me fait envie, ce serait une gêne et je ne pourrais mener à bien ma mission.

-Très bien. De toute manière, je comptais encore le faire jusqu'à ce que vraiment je n'en puisse plus.

-Parfait.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête parce que je te promets le rôle Naruto.

-Ça risque pas Baa-chan. J'ai autre chose à vous demander.

-Hm ?

-J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur mon père, son nom aurait pu figurer sur cette liste.

-…ton père…lui et ses mystères…un grand nom, l'esprit vif et avide de tout…je n'étais pas aussi proche de lui que l'avait été Jiraya. Je ne saurais te dire vraiment ce qu'il a put savoir dans le domaine qui t'intéresse, je sais qu'il voulait apprendre et que les Uchiha était plutôt du genre retissant à cela.

-On m'a pourtant dis que l'un d'eux était son ami, et qu'il était respecté par plusieurs personnes au sein de ce clan. Un Uchiha lui aurait appris ou expliqué la base, et il a su se débrouiller assez pour… mais Naruto ne savait pas si la Godaime savait ce qu'il avait fait sur Kyubi, il éluda donc la suite par une question : vous ne pourrez rien me dire ?

-Si, quelques bricoles…ensuite le mieux…suis moi, je pense qu'il est temps.

-Temps de quoi ? Vous voulez me montrer quoi ?

-Un truc.

Tsunade enchaîna en lui parlant de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire sur Minato, c'était surtout des choses que Jiraya lui avait répété avec fierté. Serpentant dans des couloirs que le blond n'avait jamais emprunté, il n'osa plus rien dire, préférant écouter qu'elle gamin son père avait été, quel adolescent il était devenu et quel adulte il fut. Plus que jamais il regretta de ne pas l'avoir connu. Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un long, très long escalier en extérieur qu'elle se mit à gravir, et il la suivit, continuant d'écouter sa voix qui lui raconter l'histoire d'un gamin qui n'avait pu sauver ses parents et qui avait décidé en devenant plus vieux d'être terriblement fort, au point que tout le monde ne s'en prendrait plus aux gens qu'il aimait, car il les protégerait. Ce gamin avait tenu promesse, m'étant à profit sa joie de vivre et sa force pour tout le village. On l'accepta bien vite comme nouvel Hokage, même s'il devint l'ennemi d'Orochimaru qui n'avait pas réussi à avoir la place qu'il convoitait. Tsunade dérapa un peu sur l'histoire de son ancien coéquipier et de son enfance telle qu'elle l'avait connu. Il comprit un peu mieux son ancien ennemi, mais cela ne lui permit tout de même pas de ressentir assez de pitié ou de compassion pour le plaindre plus que ça. Après une marche interminable, ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment dont il fallut ouvrir plus d'une serrure pour qu'enfin la porte s'en voie ouverte. Tsunade alluma la lumière qui fit jour sur des tonnes de livres poussiéreux, un pupitre qui l'était tout autant et où trônait dans un coin un petit lit à l'aspect confortable.

-Voici où ton père travaillait ses théories, et ici…

Tsunade avança pour ouvrir une porte à l'autre bout, encadrée de deux vitres obstruée d'un rideau de poussière accumulé. Naruto la suivit, découvrant avec beaucoup de curiosité les éléments du lieu. Elle ouvrit devant lui, à nouveau tout autant de serrure pour lui laisser voir un pan de montagne rase qu'il ne pouvait voir du village.

-Ici et bien…il s'entraînait. Du moins les petits jutsus. Les gros comme le rasengan, il allait plutôt sur un terrain d'entraînement à terre pleine en dehors du village vers la forêt interdite.

-Il vivait ici ?

-Non. Il aimait le contact avec le village. Il a été le seul Hokage à vivre dans le village et non pas dans les hauteurs comme les autres, dont moi, le faisons. Ta mère y était aussi pour beaucoup. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

-C'est la femme que j'ai vu sur le petite cadre sur son bureau tout à l'heure à l'intérieur ?

-Je pense que oui, il n'était pas du genre à avoir les photos d'une autre femme…disant que la perversité de Jiraya l'a poussé à être encore plus droit dans ce domaine qu'il ne l'était déjà ailleurs habituellement.

-Hahaha, c'est vrai que Jiraya était un grand pervers hahaha.

-Huhuhu, tiens, je vais te laisser les clés. C'est ton héritage après tout.

-Merci Baa-chan.

-Y'a pas de quoi, bon, je redescends trouver Sakura. Je lui dis où tu es si elle demande ?

-…oui. Elle, elle ne me dérangera pas lorsqu'elle voit que je suis plongé dans quelques choses.

-Huhu, ben avant de te plonger dans quoi que ce soit Naruto, tu devais faire un peu de ménage. J'aurais pensé que Jiraya aurait pris soin de ça avant de quitter le village, j'aurais du venir plus tôt.

-Jiraya ? le ménage ? je crois que vous ne le connaissiez pas aussi bien que ça.

-Il prend, jete et rachète à nouveau, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Comment voulait-il que je puisse accepter de sortir avec lui celui là ? je te jure les hommes…

-Hahaha, je vous signale que j'en suis un.

-Et bien suis les traces de ton père à mon avis…bien que Kushina m'ait dit quelques trucs moins nobles sur lui aussi…hmmmm…en fait, réflexion faite ce sont les femmes qui sont stupides de tomber amoureuse d'abrutis.

-Hahaha.

Le rire qu'il eut l'accompagna un bon moment. Elle avait pu y sentir un vrai semblant de joie et elle était sure de lui avoir fait plaisir. Naruto resta là des heures, Sakura ayant ramené avec elle nourriture et draps propres. Elle avait appris de Tsunade que rien n'avait bougé là haut depuis la mort du Yondaime, et effectivement, elle retrouva quelques boîtes de conserves gonflées et des paquets de ramen jaunis par le temps. Elle s'occupa de tout, laissant Naruto, qui s'était fait une place dans un coin, lire calmement. Il campa là un bon moment, Sakura l'y laissa pour partir faire de même à la bibliothèque centrale. Elle n'y trouva rien, Saï non plus lorsqu'il avait le temps de l'aider. Jusque là, il était occupé avec le groupe de la Racine, devant s'en charger à la demande de Tsunade, faisant lien entre eux et le village maintenant qu'ils devaient s'y incorporer.

Pendant des jours ils lurent, épluchant notes et manuscrit, Naruto attendant le retour des faucons qu'il avait envoyé à ses informateurs. Quand il ne supportait plus de rester enfermé dans cette pièce, il partait vers celui des Uchiha, farfouillant sans déranger dans certains bureaux. Il ne trouva pratiquement rien, il trouva quelques noms mais jamais d'annotations sur comment s'y prendre. Pendant un moment il chercha aussi ou avait été la maison de Madara telle qu'il l'avait vu là bas, mais il n'y en avait plus une trace, et même un soir, après avoir demandé à Néji de l'accompagner, celui-ci n'en vit aucune trace en sous-sol. Par contre il trouva la cache sous le dojo, même s'il avait faillit lui échapper. Là bas, il ne trouva que la tablette et quelques peintures murales, rien de bien bon à se mettre sous la dent qu'il ne connaissait déjà de la bouche de Sasuke. Ce n'est que quelques jours après ça qu'il trouva le courage d'entrer dans la maison de celui-ci.

Il y était un peu perdu sans le brun, il avait l'impression que c'était mal. Jamais ça ne lui avait fait ça ailleurs chez les autres Uchiha, mais ici oui. Il ne trouva rien dans le bureau de Fugaku et n'osait pas partir dans sa chambre bien qu'il s'en souvenait assez bien et qu'elle lui avait semblait vide à ce moment là. Il trouva une chambre qu'il crut être celle de Sasuke, c'était celle qu'il cherchait, mais là, il se trouva dans celle d'Itachi. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il en avait déduis de la pièce saccagée. Tout était sans dessus dessous, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Quelques vêtements, quelques parchemins vides, et le mobilier, étaient retournés sur le sol. Ne restait plus en ordre que quelques photos épinglées sur un mur qui n'avaient pas bougées. En les décrochant, il découvrit les noms derrière, et fit connaissance avec Sishui, un garçon souriant et un peu plus grand qu'Itachi. Il semblait bon vivant et aux quelques pansements qu'il voyait sur lui sur pratiquement toutes les photos, il put en déduire que c'était un casse-cou. Sur une seule photo, une jeune fille toute souriante tenait Itachi par la main, et il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la fierté de cela. Il n'en douta pas qu'elle devait être à l'origine de beaucoup de haine chez ses comparses. Sur l'une des photos, l'une des mieux positionnées, Itachi tenait Sasuke dans ses bras, et le sourire qu'il avait, jamais il ne le lui avait vu. C'était innocent et plein de gaieté. Doucement, il passa sa main sur le papier glacé.

-Tu n'as rien du laisser derrière toi n'est ce pas…tout dans la tête comme d'habitude…ça aurait été amusant d'être télépathe à coté de vous…

Regardant une dernière fois les photos, il en vit une où Itachi se tenait à coté du Yondaime. Très petit, il tenait son manteau et souriait tristement alors que le blond avait sa main sur son crâne. Lisant ce qui se trouvait au dos de l'image, il trouva un seul mot, écrit sans un tremblement : promis. Naruto ne remit pas la photo au mur, il la glissa dans sa poche puis il sorti de cette chambre pour trouver celle de Sasuke à deux pas. Il y découvrit un joyeux désordre, cette chambre n'avait pas été fouillée pourtant, c'était juste qu'elle avait été laissé en état. Quelques jouets étaient encore sur le sol, le lit n'était pas fait, un dinosaure était couché sur un oreiller à l'aspect moelleux. Dans un coin il y avait quelques abécédaires et romans pour enfant, une liste était accrochée au mur qui ne lui apprit rien que les objectifs de son ami : être un ninja aussi grand que son frère et son père, puis devenir un membre important de la police spéciale des Uchiha. C'était des rêves dont Sasuke ne lui avait jamais parlé, rêves qu'il avait du oubliés.

Il vit une photo aussi sur le mur, la même que celle d'Itachi sauf qu'ici, de son écriture d'enfant Sasuke avait rajouté 'nii-san' avec un soin particulier. Il y en avait d'autres dont l'une d'un chat qu'il tenait au niveau de sa poitrine, laissant juste se perdre dans le haut de la photographie mal cadrée un magnifique sourire. La seule chose qui manquait dans la pièce était le linge dans les tiroirs et l'étagère, sûrement pris le jour de son départ définitif. Cela lui montrait encore plus de quelle manière radicale Sasuke avait du laisser derrière lui toute son enfance pour entrer dans un monde adulte, et cela d'un seul coup, sans moyen de s'y préparer. De nouveau Naruto repensa à ce que Itachi lui avait dis, à comment était Sasuke, et il resta là, assis un long moment sur le lit moelleux fait pour un petit enfant. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux près du lit, mais celui-ci n'avait plus aucune odeur. Pendant cinq minutes il resta comme ça, le nez dans le dessus de couette, cherchant un parfum qui n'y était plus depuis tellement longtemps, cela même chez lui. Il se releva, retournant au cagibi de son père pour ne pas perdre de temps, en fait il fuyait cette maison, elle lui donnait de plus en plus l'envie de le retrouver, et ce besoin ne pourrait être comblé, il le savait. Sur le chemin, il accéléra, fuyant ce lieux, fuyant les gens. Arrivé chez son deuxième chez lui, il y trouva Sakura, endormie dans un coin, un livre sur le ventre retenue par une main lâche. La couvrant sans gestes brusques, il prit un bouquin, ne se sentant pas l'envie de dormir, et sorti dehors pour lire sans la gêner à cause de la lumière qu'il aurait du utiliser. Il faisait noir et un peu froid, il aimait ça. Allumant des bougies dans un coin qu'il s'était approprié, il se cala contre la roche, et il resta dans ses pensées quelques minutes avant de se donner une gifle et de commencer sa lecture.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura le vit se préparer. Il se tenait devant le bureau de son père, et il venait d'accrocher une photographie qu'il fixa d'un étrange sourire. Elle arrêta de lire, le regardant réunir ses sacoches après avoir enfilé sa tenue d'anbu. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se préparer aussi où pas, et quand Saï arriva, suivi de quelques anbus, elle posa son livre et les rejoignit en trois enjambées.

-Vous allez où ?

-Mission spéciale Sakura.

-Je n'en suis pas ?

-Shizune vient avec nous, ainsi qu'une autre équipe anbu que l'on doit retrouver en dehors du village.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas pour le trouver, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te laisser ici.

-Mais pourquoi !

-Parce que tu pourras continuer à lire tout ça pendant que je fais cette mission. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

-…

-Je compte sur toi pour tout ça.

Sakura fronça les sourcils en voyant tous les bouquins qu'il venait de désigner. Elle ne lui demanda pas plus, il venait de mettre son masque spécial, et quand il portait celui-ci, s'était que la mission était vraiment spéciale elle aussi. Elle apprit à son retour que lui et les équipes avaient en fait investit le village de la pluie. Ce village tirant plus sur la ville avait été pratiquement vidée de sa population par leur combat, et les quelques restants venaient d'être mis hors d'état de nuire. Elle avait lu le rapport à Tsunade qui pendant des jours avait eu un mal de tête horrible. C'est comme ça qu'elle apprit qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Konan dans un bain fait de plusieurs substances. Ils l'avaient cru vivante, mais seul son corps avait été maintenu en vie par les machines, son âme étant partie depuis bien longtemps. Naruto y était resté un peu plus longtemps, cherchant des pistes sur Madara. Finalement, il avait trouvé quelques rares données et quand elle eut finie son devoir auprès de l'Hokage, ils repartirent pratiquement sans aucune pause pour le blond. Il y avait deux caches, et aucune ne comportaient d'informations intéressantes, elles ne reflétaient que la folie de ses possesseurs. Naruto se jour là brisa un mur à main nue, tapant encore et encore pour sortir sa rage qui ne finit qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Il décida de rentrer au village, et sur le chemin, il n'ouvrit pratiquement pas la bouche.

A quelques semaines de l'anniversaire de Sakura, il reçu un retour d'un de ses informateurs, il alla donc prévenir Tsunade de son départ imminent. Elle accepta de le laisser partir, lui demandant de lui ramener une petite liste d'ingrédient au passage qu'il confia à Sakura après avoir été voir Ino à la boutique de fleur à qui il demanda de préparer une fête de fou pour la rosée, qu'il ramènerait le jour J. Ino partie directement dans des sonorités alarmantes, trépignant de joie et d'impatience. Il la quitta en catimini alors qu'elle faisait des plans dans tous les sens, attendant avec soulagement qu'elle se tourne vers un bouquet qui allait servir à quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

Il accéléra en sortant du village, de peur de se faire attraper par quelqu'un dans le même genre, cherchant à la jouer fine avec Sakura qui était en train de lire l'un des livres qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Saï se montra, déposant un ordre de mission dans les mains de Naruto qui lut le papier en soupirant un bon coup. Tsunade leur donnait finalement une mission en plus, certes minime, qui devrait se passer à quelques encablure de l'endroit où ils allaient. Quand ils faisaient des pauses, Saï sortait son carnet à croquis, mettant parfois quelques couleurs, et Naruto admis qu'il avait du talent. Ils passèrent d'abord à Suna, où Naruto laissa une copie des noms à Gaara en lui disant qu'il repasserait aussi tôt que possible. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à son informateur qui lui donna quelques indications contre une certaine somme d'argent, ce qu'il obtint sans difficulté. Naruto lui demanda de rester à l'affut, puis il alla régler l'histoire de mission qu'ils avaient, avant de remonter plus haut sur le continent. Naruto s'arrêta sur un village en ruine et leur demanda d'attendre là quelques instants. Il ne se cacha pas pour descendre vers les nouveaux murs qui se dressaient fièrement autour des ruines restantes, et une femme vint à l'encontre du blond. Il discuta avec elle, lui laissant aussi un papier qu'elle prit en hochant la tête et elle lui fit un signe vers le village, mais Naruto ne sembla pas sur le point d'accepter, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'enfant ne l'encercle de rire et de papotage de toute sorte. Finalement, ils passèrent une nuit dans le village

Saï qui commençait à se mettre tout le monde à dos en étant trop franc, chose qu'il n'avait pas perdue au désespoir de ses deux compagnons, resta dans un coin à dessiner, faisant le bonheur de quelques enfants qui embarquèrent leurs portraits. Sakura remarqua certaines proliférations et donna des conseils en médecine à quelques personnes, Naruto continuant de discuter avec la jeune femme qui l'avait accueillit. Sakura apprit plus tard ce qui s'était passé ici, et elle comprit pourquoi Naruto était particulièrement apprécié. En se levant le lendemain, elle le trouva de nouveau dans un coin en train de toucher son collier, parlant dans sa barbe. Elle le laissa, cherchant Saï qu'elle trouva sur un mur d'enceinte, dessinant la lumière qui se reflétait sur des ruines recouvertes par endroit d'herbes. Sous sa cuisse, elle put voir un dessin qu'il retenait par son bout. Le blond y était représenté dans des couleurs chaudes qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa mine un peu sombre.

Avant de rentrer à Konoha, ils allèrent vers une cache dont ils venaient d'apprendre l'existence. Elle était au bord de la mer, près de roches taillées à la serpe. Le bruit des vagues était reposant, les étoiles au dessus de leurs têtes montraient un dôme magnifique et infini, vecteur de promesses et d'espoir. Ils passèrent là bas deux jours pendant lesquels ils cherchèrent en tout coin, et Naruto laissa Kyubi sortir du fond de sa cellule pour fureter et avoir son avis. Ils trouvèrent à deux quelques caches secrètes, mais il n'y avait rien d'important que quelques marchandises et deux ou trois armes valant très chères. Sur place ils ne trouvèrent aucunes notes, aucunes informations, comme si Madara préférait garder tout en tête. Ils devaient reconnaître l'intelligence de cette technique, mais cela ne fit que rendre Naruto plus sombre. Sakura le retrouva assis négligemment sur un siège confortable autour d'une table ovale. Il ne bougeait pas, fixant face à lui et elle crut qu'il parlait à Kyubi. Ce n'était pas ça, simplement il essayait de réfléchir comme son ennemi. Le lendemain elle crut pouvoir le retrouver au même endroit, mais non. Et après recherche, elle le trouva dehors, couché sur ce qui avait du être des vertèbres d'un animal marin et qui servait de base à la structure d'un bâtiment. Naruto regardait le ciel, ne le lâchant pas des yeux et elle fit de même, regardant avec lui silencieusement le jour reprendre ses droits sur l'encre de la nuit.

-Même dans la nuit la plus totale, il y a toujours une étoile qui brille.

-…

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié ça. Si je le retrouve mort, je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'oubliera.

-…

-Il a trouvé sa lumière.

Sakura venait de monter près de lui, et elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, s'appuyant dans son dos. Naruto prit appui contre elle, levant un peu plus la tête vers le ciel pour voir la lune devenir si pale à mesure que le soleil dardait et flamboyait. Ils ne virent pas Saï qui dans un coin encore assez sombre, était en train de peindre leurs portraits dans le jour naissant. Jour après jour Naruto lui prouvait ce qu'il lui avait promis. Sakura souriait tendrement en voyant les dernières étoiles s'effacer.

-Tu sais que je ne l'ai vu heureux que près de toi ?

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur. Il n'y a que toi qui l'ais compris, et il n'y a que toi qui ai pu lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

-Quand j'étais enfant, c'est ce que je pensais de lui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu l'abandonné.

-Alors ne le fait pas aujourd'hui, il a encore besoin de toi.

-Haha, non Sakura.

-…

-C'est moi qui ai besoin de lui.

-Hé, vous deux, on y va bientôt ?

-Ouais Saï, on est déjà en retard sur le planning.

-D'abord tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouffer un truc, hier soir j'ai bien vu que t'a rien mangé et j'en ai marre de te voir maigrir comme ça. Saï ! ICI !!! allez plus vite, on bouffe avant de partir !

-Hahaha, j'ai l'impression de comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère ! je peux t'appeler maman ? Naruto n'arrivait pas à stopper son fou rire, attrapant la boulette qu'elle venait de lui mettre dans les mains.

-Essaie abruti, mais n'oublie pas de me dire où tu veux que je t'enterre.

-Hahaha.

-Et moi aussi je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

-Aaaah Saï tu me…

-Oui maman ?

-Fatigues…RAAAAAAAAhhhhh !!!!! mais c'est qu'il ose en plus !!!!

-HAHAHAHAHA.

Naruto retint Sakura qui venait de se jeter toute griffe dehors sur son coéquipier qui continuait de sourire sans vraiment comprendre, et dans la bonne humeur générale, ils quittèrent leur nouvel échec. Naruto était en train de lui demander si elle pensait qu'y envoyer un Hyuga serait utile ou pas, et la conversation évolua encore et encore. Elle préférait de beaucoup cette bonne humeur, cela même si elle devait parfois prendre sur elle pour qu'il retrouve le sourire. Une fois qu'il l'avait, elle se fichait du reste.

Le trio reprit leur route vers Konoha, Naruto traînant un peu pour trouver les ingrédients, histoire de ne pas rentrer trop tôt. Voyant finalement qu'il ne pourrait attendre plus pour rentrer, il siffla son faucon qu'il envoya à Tsunade, se faisant surprendre par Saï à qui il expliqua l'affaire. Celui-ci demanda à voix haute d'avoir plus d'explication sur le sens d'un anniversaire, n'en comprenant pas tout, et Naruto faillit piquer une crise en voyant Sakura à quelques pas. Il embarqua Saï avec lui, prétextant une conversation d'homme et passa un bon moment à se décourager lui-même, en lui expliquant tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et en cherchant à lui faire comprendre l'importance de fêter le jour d'une naissance comme un jour spécial. Il reconnut néanmoins que même si Saï n'y pigeait pas grand-chose, il était quelqu'un d'assez sympa à ses heures et pas méchant. D'ailleurs depuis la mort de Danzo, il ne le trouvait plus faux, le voyant juste chercher à être comme eux sans toujours y parvenir. A ses cotés, il baissa sa garde et il put voir que finalement, il pouvait même s'amuser avec lui.

Après un passage éclair à Suna, ils arrivèrent à Konoha deux jours avant la fête. Naruto partit faire son rapport, Sakura alla mettre leurs trouvailles en salle de décoction avant de retourner dans la petite pièce en hauteur dont Naruto lui avait fait un double. Naruto envoya l'un de ses clones voir Ino, lui-même rejoignant Sakura. Elle lisait sans s'interrompre, et lui, il prit une pile de livre qu'il descendit un peu plus vers le sol. Quand ils avaient finis de lire, et que cela ne les concernait pas, les livres finissaient dans des piles de cartons que Naruto allait stocker chez lui, les autres finissaient dans un coin. C'est donc en faisant un peu de rangement qu'ils découvrirent une porte. Porte qui cachait une salle creusée à même la falaise et qui était une sorte de petit salon qu'ils traversèrent, trouvant d'autres livres et tombant sur une autre porte qui celle-ci, donnait sur une mini chambre et une petite salle de bain. En revenant dans la petite pièce du départ, ils comprirent que c'était en fait une cuisine, et Tsunade leur expliqua plus tard que le rangement n'avait pas été le point fort du Yondaime. Sakura continua à lire, et Naruto qui n'avait pas trop la tête à ça depuis leur retour se mit à faire du nettoyage, aménageant l'espace à son goût. C'est dans ce bazar qu'il trouva une photo de ses parents, se tenant par les hanches et tout sourire, la jeune femme qu'avait été sa mère se tenant un ventre rebondi. Il fixa cette photo jusqu'à ce qu'une pile de bouquin ne se crashe au sol, alors il l'accrocha sur le mur en attendant de trouver un cadre, en trouvant quelques autres, dont une où ils s'embrassaient en prime. Il passa son temps à en chercher d'autres, mais il y en avait peu. Par contre il trouva un bouquin qui ressemblait plutôt à un manuscrit, écorné et annoté, ça lui était familier. C'était l'original d'un livre, et l'écriture était celle de Jiraya. Il se plongea donc dans l'histoire d'un jeune homme appelé Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La journée de son anniversaire, Sakura la passa avec sa famille. Pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, Ino passa dans la journée, l'écoutant se plaindre que les autres l'avaient encore oubliée. Elle termina finalement par rejoindre Naruto qui était en train de lire, plongé dans un livre avec un certain agacement peint sur les traits. Elle le laissa tranquille et fit pareil que lui. Elle ne sut qu'elle heure il était lorsqu'il vint lui toucher l'épaule pour la sortir de sa lecture.

-J'ai faim.

-…parce que tu veux que je te cuisine un truc en plus ? mais quand tu…

-Nah, je voulais t'inviter à manger un ramen avec moi Sakura.

-Oh…ok.

Naruto continua de parler de ce qu'il venait de trouver, pas grand-chose en fait, et elle espérait qu'il s'en souvenait. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment vers l'Ichiraku, et en chemin ils croisèrent Néji qui se jeta littéralement sur eux. Plus loin, Naruto distingua Ino qui lui fit le signe de la victoire avant de se sauver. Ino lui avait bien dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout, et qu'il devrait seulement amener Sakura près de l'Ichiraku. Néji expliquait à Sakura que Hinata avait eu une poussée de fièvre et que la lumière trop vive recommençait à lui faire mal à la tête. Sakura savait bien que la jeune fille ne pouvait plus voir que des ombres très floues, et elle lui avait dis de ne pas pousser sur les entraînements et autres le temps que tout se stabilise.

-Naruto…

-Ouais je te suis Sakura, on aura qu'à manger notre ramen après.

-Sur ?

-Ouais ouais, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute manière.

-On te suit Néji.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, tout était calme, Néji les fit entrer dans un premier couloir, suivant les pièces traditionnelles, avant de ressortir dans un autre coté, leur disant que la chambre d'Hinata était un peu plus loin. Quand il ouvrit une porte coulissante, Naruto passa le premier sur le petit couloir de Deck qu'une quelques petites lanterne illuminaient d'une douce lumière. Sakura sortie à son tour, Néji referma la porte, et il y eu comme une explosion qui fit trébucher Sakura qui tomba sur les fesses. D'un seul coup, ils avaient allumés deux petits projecteurs pour éclairer le jardin, mettant en lumière un buffet, des chaises et beaucoup de personnes se tenant sous des décorations. Des petites guirlandes lumineuses couraient entre les branches d'arbres, remplaçant au fur et à mesure la lumière vive qu'ils avaient mis sur elle, certains lui chantaient un Joyeux anniversaire en levant quelques verres et d'autres ne s'occupaient que de cette deuxième partie.

-Hé ? Hé ?

-Joyeux Anniversaire Sakura…tu croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié ? Naruto était tout sourire au dessus d'elle, entouré d'un halo il rayonnait en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

-Quoi ? que…hein ?

-Hahaha, j'ai demandé à Ino de s'occuper de tout préparer pendant qu'on était en mission, t'as pas remarqué que je t'ai gardé deux jours avec moi dans le bureau ?

-Je…non…

-Hahaha. Bon allez, faut les rejoindre.

Sakura descendit après qu'il l'eut relevé, d'abord elle prit Ino dans ses bras qui la félicita, et puis elle lui mit une bonne claque sur l'épaule en lui disant de ne jamais refaire ça. Tout le monde eut droit à une petite engueulade, mais elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, d'ailleurs elle resplendissait au milieu d'eux. Naruto salua à son tour ses amis, puis il se mit dans un coin et observa, il voyait Lee qui s'était remis de son oreille en moins, Tenten lui étant accrochée aux basques et ne le quittant plus. Hinata s'était faite à sa nouvelle vision, n'ayant plus trop de mal à se déplacer, même parmi la foule. Elle avait en fait une très bonne ouïe et s'en servait aussi bien que Kiba de son flair. Ce dernier était en train de nourrir son nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes, un petit qu'Akamaru avait laissé derrière lui et qui était aussi petit qu'à l'époque où il avait connu la première fois le chien, Shino le regardant faire. Shikamaru aidait Ino à porter des amuses gueules et essayait surtout de fuir Choji qui en mangeait par poignée. Saï venait d'arriver et se posa à coté de lui après avoir déposé un paquet emballé un peu n'importe comment près d'un gros cadeau commun et quelques autres qui ne l'étaient pas.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas à quoi ça sert.

-Tu verras. Naruto continuait de sourire, heureux de voir le sourire de Sakura.

-…Dans ces moments là, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

-A qui ?

-Sasuke.

-…

-Quand tu observes comme ça sans rien dire dans ton coin, c'est comme lui le faisait.

-Haha, à force de vivre avec lui, j'ai du prendre quelques une de ses manies.

Naruto vida d'un trait son verre et se leva, allant vers le buffet dont il piqua quelques trucs. Voilà le seul nom qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce soir, déjà qu'il se sentait coupable, et là, ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Sakura le remplaça, venant s'asseoir près de Saï. Ayant était à quelques pas de là, en train de parler avec les filles, elle l'avait clairement entendu, et elle avait vu la face du blond changer du tout au tout.

-Hé Saï.

-Hm ?

-Evites de lui parler de Sasuke, surtout les soirs de fêtes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça lui fait mal d'être là sans lui.

-… à son air dubitatif, Sakura continua :

-Tu n'as jamais perdu personne ?

-Si.

-Tu dois savoir ce que ça fait alors, non ?

-…

-Saï ?

-J'ai oublié.

-…je…désolé.

-Mais quand je suis près de lui…j'ai l'impression que je peux m'en souvenir…peut être qu'avec lui je vais pouvoir me rappeler.

Il eut un sourire qui la rassura, levant la tête vers Naruto, elle le trouva avec deux verres en mains. Il en but un, déversant l'autre en même temps en face de lui dans le vide.

-A ta santé, Teme.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait lu sur ses lèvres, et quand il eut fini le sien, un sourire magnifique illumina ses traits. Il se fit happer par Kiba qui lui fourra son chiot en main, et celui-ci grimpa sur la tête blonde, pendant que son maître alla sur la piste pour danser avec Hinata qu'il venait d'attraper par la main. Naruto caressa la petite boule de poile, avant d'aller se mettre un peu à l'écart, et Sakura voulut aller le rejoindre lorsque Tsunade apparut à coté de lui, buvant une fiole de Saké.

-Vous êtes venu Baa-chan ?

-Hm, je lui ai trouvé un cadeau, alors je suis venu faire un tour.

-Pas besoin de cadeau pour venir vous savez.

-Huhu, je préfère tout de même.

La musique monta d'un cran, beaucoup dansait, mais pas Naruto qui venait de prendre le chiot dans ses mains et qu'il caressait. Il continuait d'observer, si calme que s'en était étrange, Tsunade savait pourquoi, après tout, elle avait été dans un état pire que ça quand ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts. Toutefois, lui avait encore l'espoir de le retrouver vivant, et certainement que c'était encore pour ça qu'il pouvait par moment sourire comme avant.

-Amuse-toi un peu Naruto.

-…

-S'il te plaît…profites en tant que c'est possible.

-Ça fait mal…il n'est pas là.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

-…

-Je sais.

-Vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Et comment vous avez fait pour supporter ça ?

-Hahaha, pourquoi tu demandes ça à une vieille peau comme moi ?

-Justement parce que vous avez assez d'expérience pour me le dire, non ?

-…je ne supporte toujours pas, je laisse le temps filer, je fais mon maximum pour penser à autre chose mais ils sont toujours là…je ne les oublis pas.

-Pareil pour moi.

-…

-Et quand je vois que le monde tourne parfaitement sans lui comme maintenant…je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression plus de survivre que de vivre, peu importe ceux qui me parlent et me sourient. Ce n'est toujours pas assez.

-…Un jour on les reverra, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois pour continuer. Puisque ce n'est plus dans ce monde ci, ce sera dans l'autre. Et il paraît que là bas, on y passe l'éternité…pas la peine que je me presse de les rejoindre, ils m'en voudraient.

-Hahaha, exactement. Même si Sasuke est mort depuis belle lurette…rien ne me fera aller dans l'autre monde avant que mon heure ne soit vraiment venue. Jamais. Même si je souffre, ici, il y a encore des gens qui ont besoin de moi.

-…je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dis Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es très fort et j'admire ça chez toi.

-Héhéhé, arrêtez Baa-chaaan ! vous me gênez !!!

-Hahaha.

Tout deux riaient, et beaucoup avaient remarqué cette ambiance entre eux qui se comprenaient. Tsunade fut la première à s'arrêter de rire, souriant juste en regardant les jeunes s'amuser. Puis elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle comme l'aurait fait une mère. C'était tendre malgré la force qu'elle y mettait.

-C'est bien d'être fort, mais tu as beaucoup d'amis sur lesquels tu peux te reposer aussi. N'oublis jamais ça. Quand tu seras fatigué, tu auras juste à leur en faire part. ok ?

-…ok.

-Je vais aller parler à Sakura et puis je m'en irais. Ce soir, c'est la jeune génération qui à sa place ici.

-Aaaah mais d'abord !!!!

Il l'attrapa, hurlant au chien de se cramponner et s'élança avec elle au milieu de la foule, l'entraînant dans une petite danse rythmée dans laquelle elle se défendit plutôt bien tout en lui hurlant d'arrêter, mais elle riait aussi. Beaucoup en furent surpris, et finalement certains tapèrent dans leurs mains avant que Naruto ne la laisse partir en la voyant à bout de souffle. Elle put voir dans ses yeux une petite flamme qui lui fit plaisir. Il observa encore un petit moment et puis il attrapa un verre sur un plateau qui passa sous son nez, qu'il vida d'un trait avant de rejoindre à nouveau les danseurs qui s'étaient réapproprié la piste. Quelques heures plus tard n'ayant plus à manger et à boire, ils décidèrent de finir la soirée ou plutôt le début de matinée dans les boîtes du centre qui avaient rouvertes. Ils se réveillèrent ce matin là pour une grande majorité au milieu du village, endormis sur les bancs et sur les espaces verts. La rumeur du matin les avait tiré de leurs sommeils, et ils rentrèrent en bande pour certains, seuls pour d'autres, quelques uns particulièrement touchés finissant chez ceux habitant le plus près du centre.

Trois jours plus tard, Tsunade les envoya en mission, Saï peignait, Sakura lisait et Naruto cherchait toujours la moindre info chez ceux qu'il avait côtoyés avec Sasuke pendant ses années de mercenaire. Il n'y avait jamais rien. Ils rentrèrent à Konoha et cette routine perdura longtemps. La lecture, les missions, la vie sans Sasuke devint leur quotidien. Naruto était le seul qui ne se décourageait pas, du moins ne le montrait-il pas. Cependant Sakura le savait rien qu'à voir son air parfois lointain, lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées et qu'il se taisait des heures entières. Seulement, il ne partageait pas ses doutes. Près de trois ans passèrent ainsi avant qu'ils n'eurent des informations qui en vaillent la peine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto n'avait pas attendus après avoir reçu la note de son informateur. N'ayant plus rien à lire, n'ayant aussi rien pu en tirer de vraiment utile, les noms de la liste s'étant tous relevés nuls, il fut prêt en un instant et suivit la piste qu'on lui donna. Il l'avait rejoint avec Saï, toujours impressionné de le voir s'acharner ainsi, et avec Sakura qui le suivait sans se poser de questions. Son informateur lui fit la description d'un monstre, peu d'homme en avait réchappé, et il vivait dans une région montagneuse où beaucoup de gens disparaissaient. Ils remontèrent sa piste pendant des mois, découvrant à chaque fois un peu plus d'horreur mais aussi d'informations et de pistes. Ils le trouvèrent enfin, ayant atteint ce qui était une cache creusée dans la roche même. C'était en fait quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps. Naruto avait serré les dents en le voyant se tenir là alors qu'il n'aurait pas du y être. Sakura fit un pas en arrière, et Saï l'observa des pieds à la tête pour savoir ce que c'était.

-Kabuto…ou Orochimaru ? qui es-tu ?

-Un peu des deux. Je savais quand laissant un peu de trace, tu me trouverais Naruto. La voix sifflante s'égrenait entre les deux sonorités de voix de Kabuto et d'Orochimaru.

-Tu aurais pu venir me chercher directement au lieu de tuer tout ces gens.

-Kukuku, ça aurait été moins amusant. J'aurai pensé que tu viendrais seul.

-…

-Tu aimerais voir Sasuke ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me feras le retrouver vipère.

-J'avais pourtant entendu dire que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le revoir…c'était peut être rien que des rumeurs après tout. De toute manière, il doit être mort depuis le temps.

Naruto aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver Sasuke, c'était sur. Seulement il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire ce qui venait d'être dis. Plus d'une fois Saï l'avait vu se mettre en danger ces dernières années, rencontrant des gens puissants et sournois, d'autres qui ne cherchaient qu'à déstabiliser Konoha et qui avait lancé des rumeurs en apprenant qu'il en était un pilier en quelque sorte. Naruto avait rencontré les plus basses classes comme les plus hautes sphères, jamais Saï ne l'avait vu rejeté ce lien auquel il tenait tant malgré la vie que cela lui faisait vivre. Il défendait toujours sa position bec et ongles, devenant parfois extrêmement violent et se fichant du danger dans lequel il se mettait si on le cherchait trop. Sakura et lui n'entrèrent pas dans le combat, ils le laissèrent à Naruto qui s'était déjà cloné et avait envahi la zone pour l'encercler. Kabuto avait entendu des histoires abracadabrantes sur celui qui lui faisait face, et il devait se venger, le tuer pour ce qu'il leur avait fait avec l'aide de Sasuke. Il para les premiers coups des clones, faisant apparaître un énorme serpent qui en balaya un bon nombre rapidement. Kabuto cherchait où était le vrai blond, et il le trouva quand la tête du serpent tomba dans un fracas assourdissant, et avant que le corps ne s'effondre à son tour, il put le voir accroché près de la coupure net qu'avait fait une longue lame de flamme qui reprit sa taille normale une fois qu'il fut de nouveau au sol.

-Si tu veux vraiment m'avoir Kabuto…

-Tchh. Il se mit en position, prêt à le recevoir.

-…ne me perds pas de vu.

-Quoi !

Celui qui avait commencé à lui parler en face de lui était à présent dans son dos, et il sentit un coup entre ses cotes qui le fit tomber sur le coté et se tenir le flanc en crashant du sang alors que la douleur l'irradiait. Naruto venait de lui planter un kunaï assez profondément, et Kabuto l'enleva doucement en se refermant la plaie en même temps. Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui donna un coup de botte qui le plia en deux, avant de lui balancer un kunaï dans chaque main qui le cloua au sol. Naruto avait un air dur qui tranchait avec la face qu'il lui avait toujours connu.

-Maintenant dis moi ce que tu sais.

-…aaah..aah…

-REPONDS !!!

-Ku…ku…kukuku ! AAAAAhhhh !!

Naruto venait de lui donner un coup dans la plaie qui la fit saigner abondamment et Sakura eut un geste qu'elle stoppa d'elle-même, ne sachant pas si elle devait agir ou pas. Naruto dégaina sa lame qui s'enflamma de plus belle, et il la planta dans son ventre, l'autre le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une haine mal contenue. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et leva la main droite devant lui, ses yeux changeant de nature. Des clones étaient là, levant eux aussi la main, et chacun envoyait des poussées de chakra à différents moments et de plus en plus vite. Kabuto voyait plus ou moins ce qui était en train de se faire, et il hurla alors que la mini tornade l'enveloppa faisant tournoyer le feu violemment.

-NARUTO !!

Le blond fut déséquilibré et mit un genou à terre, Kabuto, tout gluant, était en train de sortir de terre et l'avait mordu à la jambe, l'endormant avec le venin qu'il avait dans des crocs qui se rétractèrent par la suite. Se hissant sur ses deux bras, Kabuto ouvrit en grand la gueule, et une épée en sortie pour l'embrocher. Il fut touché à l'épaule, mais il ne hurla pas, tout cela l'avait juste énervé un peu plus. Un grognement jouissif se fit entendre en lui quand il autorisa la bête à sortir gambader gaiement à la recherche de sa proie apparaissant comme par magie du blond pour tenter de le croquer en travers du corps. Kabuto recula, Kyubi continua d'avancer, et Naruto se donna un coup de kunaï en travers de la jambe pour en sortir le sang empoisonné, se relevant pour s'occuper de lui. L'argenté laissa des serpents s'échapper de ses vêtements, et ils grossirent, Naruto s'en ficha, découvrant son bras gauche, l'autre vit un tatouage qui l'en couvrait pratiquement jusqu'à l'épaule jusqu'au poignet. C'était un enchevêtrement de signes et de courbes. Un sorte de coulis suinta et tomba sur le sol, formant un puis deux mini Kyubi, qui tous crocs dehors, s'attaquèrent aux reptiles. Naruto s'amener toujours près de lui, récupérant son sabre. Kabuto posa un parchemin à terre qu'il imbiba de son sang, de signes apparurent, et Naruto se recula en ne sachant pas ce qui allait venir. L'invocation de Kabuto se révéla être un homme qui resta assis et qui se parlait à lui-même à voix basse. Le silence qui s'était instauré laissa sa voix s'entendre mieux :

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne le ferais pas. Il ne faut pas. Je ne veux pas. Il ne faut pas. Je ne le ferais pas. Il tremblait légèrement, et ses mains se seraient fortement sur son linge miteux.

-Juugo.

-…

Avec lenteur l'autre releva la tête pour le regarder en chien de faïence. Il y avait là une certaine peur à moins que ce ne fût un immense respect, mais par moment il semblait glisser dans la folie la plus totale, et sa main dans ces moments là se mettait à trembler, et il se tenait la tête.

-Quand est ce que ça va finir ? quand est ce que je n'en aurais plus envie ? vous devez me l'enlever.

-Juugo écoute…

-Non !

-Juugo…

-Non ! non ! non ! je ne tuerai pas ! non ! non !

-JUUGO !

-…

-Celui qui a tué Kimimaro, c'est lui.

Kabuto avait un sourire de vainqueur, et le regard de l'autre jeune homme changea, se brouillant de colère, sa peau changea de couleur, et Naruto se rappelait avoir déjà vu ça plus d'une fois. Il chargea, et Naruto se positionna pour contre attaquer, l'autre arma son poing mais ce n'était pas lui qui arriva mais une sorte d'amas ressemblant fort à une hache. Un félin d'encre l'attrapa et le fit tomber au sol, et d'autres arrivèrent à sa rescousse. Un seul coup et il explosa, répandant son encre alentour.

-On s'en occupe, charge toi de Kabuto !!!

Naruto hocha la tête, courant vers Kabuto qu'il désirait finir le plus vite possible. Il se clona, et l'autre le cueillit avec une panoplie d'invocations, mais Naruto fut appuyé d'une infinité d'animaux fais d'encre, et des Kyubi qu'il avait créé plus tôt. Les animaux se roulaient au sol et s'arrachaient les membres sans pitié, et Naruto recommença à se cloner, déterminé à en finir vite. Il se glissa jusqu'à lui, mais l'autre l'arrêta alors qu'il allait lui ficher en pleine tête un rasengan, et Kabuto lui envoya un coup qui y ressemblait fort mais incomplet. Il n'avait su finir cette technique, et Naruto parti en arrière alors que son ventre avait subit le coup et c'était déchiré en surface. Kabuto n'avait réussi à passer le deuxième cap de cette technique, et pendant qu'il se ramassait sur lui-même pour se tenir le ventre, une nuée de scalpels arrivèrent sur lui, il en évita quelques uns de justesse, s'en prenant deux dans une jambe et il n'eut le temps de se relever que déjà l'autre était sur lui, cherchant à le découper avec ses armes de médecin. Naruto se sentit mal, et l'autre se mit à rire en lui disant exactement ce qu'il pensait :

-J'adore toujours autant les poisons Naruto et mes armes en sont pleines.

Kyubi sortit pour lui arracher les jambes, mais l'autre sauta en arrière, Naruto s'ouvrit encore, jetant son sang salit par les poisons, comptant sur le démon pour le soigner rapidement, surtout au niveau de son ventre qui était bien abîmé. Au même moment, ses queues s'étaient planté dans le sol, de manière toutefois à ce que Kabuto ne puisse le voir, et elle ressortir autour de lui, l'emprisonnant. Naruto courut, l'un de ses clones à coté de lui, et il créa un rasengan immense, beaucoup plus imposant que d'habitude et sauta en avant pour l'enfoncer dans son ennemi qui de ses main libre invoqua une protection contre laquelle le jutsu s'enfonça. De derrière la porte, des serpents sortirent et l'enveloppèrent, le faisant tomber à terre, mais il les éclata juste en gonflant son chakra, et fatigué de perdre du temps, sentant le sang de Saï et voyant la terre tremblant sous les poings de Sakura bien trop souvent, il sortit sans se poser de questions un nombre de queue qui n'auraient du être sollicité. Tendant la main sur sa droite, ses queues s'y recourbèrent, et une boule noire s'y forma, entourée d'un rouge lumineux qu'il écrasa sur les deux portes qui craquelèrent et explosèrent. Kabuto vit se dresser devant lui un Naruto au regard fou, il déchira l'air d'un coup de griffe, alors que ses jambes se resserrèrent sur les siennes dont il entendit les os craquer.

Kabuto sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser, ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais pire était la douleur des griffures profondes apparues sur son corps. Les queues de chakra se plantèrent dans son corps, le maintenant au sol en même temps que le blond ressortit son katana pour le découper. Kabuto ouvrit la gueule, son deuxième œil étant devenu comme celui d'Orochimaru, Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps et il le décapita, l'une de ses queues relevant la tête de Kabuto dont la blessure cicatrisée lui laissa assez de temps pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Kyubi déchira les jambes de son tronc, jouant avec ses queues, mais Naruto l'empêcha d'aller plus loin avant de faire quelques signes rapides de main et d'ouvrir sa bouche d'où s'écoula une quantité effroyable d'huile. Naruto sauta en arrière et fit un petit mouvement de main qui envoya une lampée de flamme sur le corps qui prit feu.

-NARUTO ATTENTION !!

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il se sentit partir en arrière, poussé comme percuté par une charge de taureau. Il lâcha la tête de KabutOro (non y'a pas d'erreur lol) qui roula pile poil jusqu'au feu, ses queues le suivant et ressortant de terre alors qu'il se sentit écrasé contre un tronc puis un autre et un autre, finissant sur le sol douloureusement. Il attrapa ce qui était une main immonde et à l'aspect presque rocailleuse, mais ça ne changea rien, le membre le tira vers l'autre zone de combat en le faisant circuler sur le sol en l'y appuyant fortement, et Naruto pouvait sentir la douleur le prendre dans tout son corps alors qu'il s'y écorchait. Juugo l'accueillit en se jetant sur lui, Naruto put voir Sakura sur le coté qui essayait de se relever en se tenant la jambe, Saï avait quant à lui perdu conscience.

-LACHE MOI !!!

Mais Juugo ne l'écouta pas, l'attrapant par une jambe pour lui faire décrire des arcs de cercles autour de lui et de l'écraser au sol, creusant celui-ci sous les impacts puissant. Naruto sentit le goût du sang dans sa gorge et sa bile qui remontait, ce fut Sakura qui s'imposa, fichant son poing dans la face du monstre qui ne bougea pas de sa place mais dont l'impact en pleine tête sembla le réveillait de sa transe. D'un coup, il l'envoya voler plus loin, et elle retomba violemment sur une épaule. Le regard du jeune homme redevint enfin humain alors qu'il le suspendait devant sa face.

-Tu as tué mon ami ! mon seul ami !!!!

-Je n'ai pas tué Kimimaro bordel !!!! LACHE MOI !!! Sakura !! ça va ?!

-O…OUI !!

-VA VOIR SAI !!!

-Tu as tué mon seul ami !!!

-OK MAIS...

-SAI BORDEL !! VA VOIR SAI !!!

-J'ai été seul à cause de toi !!!

-Je ne l'ai pas tué je te dis !!! j'étais en train de sauver Sasuke ! je n'ai pas battu Kimimaro !!!

-Kabuto m'a dit…

-KABUTO EST UN PUTAIN DE MENTEUR MERDE !!!! je ne veux pas te faire de mal !!! lâche-moi !! tu n'es pas mon ennemi et n'as plus de raison de l'être ! ton imbécile de chef est mort !!!

-Pourquoi Kimimaro ? pourquoi…

-Kimimaro ? Juugo hocha de la tête, ayant mal au point que cela se voyait sur son expression. Il se battait contre nous, il a choisit son camp… on ne pouvait rien faire !!!

-Il aimait simplement Orochimaru, pourquoi Kimimaro ? uuuughhhh…pourquoiiii ????

Naruto laissa son chakra subir un deuxième pic qui fit rouler le jeune homme plus loin, et celui-ci semblait perdu. Il se releva, regardant ses mains qui tremblaient, pleines de sang et ses yeux s'emplirent de panique. Il regarda autour de lui avec angoisse, voyant l'état du lieu, cette fois vraiment redevenu lui même. Encore une fois il était devenu celui qui lui faisait peur.

-Je ne veux pas tout ça…Kimimaro m'a dit qu'en devenant le corps d'Orochimaru, celui-ci m'aiderait. Il m'a dit que je n'aurais plus à tuer…pourquoi Kimimaro…mon seul ami. POURQUOI !

-Calme-toi mec, Kimimaro a fait son possible pour tenir ta promesse, mais on l'a battu et il est mort heureux à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il est mort en servant celui qu'il aimait, il n'a rien regretté.

-Je ne le verrais plus, je ne guérirai pas…je vais devoir encore tuer…pourquoi…pourquoi…on ne peut pas être en paix, avec des gens…comme tout le monde…pourquoi…

-Juugo…c'est bien ton nom hein ?

-Je ne veux plus tuer…je ne veux pas…on m'avait dis que j'allais guérir…

-…tu veux guérir ?...Orochimaru t'as mis un sceau ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Je suis à l'origine du sceau.

-…

Naruto avait un regard exorbité, jamais il n'aurait cru que cela venait de quelqu'un. Juugo eut un mouvement de douleur, de nouveau son sceau le recouvrit, mais avant que cela ne soit total, Naruto s'était jeté sur lui de toutes ses forces, le plaquant au sol et le laissant s'y débattre, sachant grâce à Sasuke que la force de ce sceau gonflait à chaque poussée d'émotion trop forte, et qu'il fallait faire redescendre la tension pour le rendre plus faible. Du moins était ce qu'il en savait et il espérait que cela s'adresserait aussi à l'origine du mal.

-Calme-toi mon gars, calme toi. Juugo, laisse la tension retombée, là, je t'arrêterai à chaque fois qu'il le faudra…calme toi…

-…je ne veux plus…je ne veux pas….

-Si tu ne veux pas continuer comme ça, on essayera de t'aider au mieux, et on t'empêchera de tuer à nouveau. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

-Orochimaru n'a jamais rien…

-Parce qu'Orochimaru ne cherchait pas à t'aider, mais seulement à t'utiliser ! Tu vivras en paix. Je connais deux super médecins, encore plus fort qu'Orochimaru. Et eux ils te soigneront et ne se serviront pas de toi en faveur de fausse promesse. Naruto lui avait coupé la parole et avait dis tout cela d'une traite avec un peu de colère et surtout beaucoup de véracité.

-… la respiration de Juugo était forte, son corps était en train de se détendre.

-Alors ?

-Vous me soignerez vraiment ?

-Je te le promets, on fera tout ce que l'on peut pour trouver comment faire.

-… si tu me mens, je te tuerai.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je fais toujours tout mon possible pour tenir mes promesses.

Il s'écarta de Juugo qui le dépassa d'une bonne tête et demie, presque deux. Naruto resta sur ses gardes sans le montrer, et le colosse s'évertua à enlever la poussière qu'il avait sur ses guenilles avant d'aller vers Sakura et Saï qui eut un mouvement de recul, ne pouvant déplacer le brun encore dans les vapes à cause de son épaule qui lui faisait encore mal. Juugo stoppa en voyant sa face, et s'excusa un peu piteusement. Naruto le frappa à l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort et questionna silencieusement sa partenaire qui se remit aux soins sur Saï.

-On ne devrait jamais faire des choses auxquelles on ne croit pas.

-…tu ne me demanderas jamais de faire quelque chose qui ne me plait pas.

-Il se peut que je te le demande comme parfois on le fait avec moi.

-…

-Tu n'auras qu'à refuser si tu es vraiment contre et que tu penses cela être une folie. C'est ce que je fais.

-Je ne voulais pas ça…mais ça me rend fou…il y a des choses qui me rendent fou et je perds le contrôle.

-Je sais. J'ai un compagnon qui était comme ça aussi, Orochimaru lui avait mis un sceau ici. Naruto se tapota la base entre son cou et son épaule, continuant de regarder Sakura qui sourit enfin en voyant leur partenaire rouvrir les yeux.

-C'est à cause de moi.

-Hm, je sais.

-…

-Mais on ne peut pas toujours contrôler ce que les autres font avec ce que l'on est. Saï, ça va ?

-J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Ça veut dire que t'es pas mort, ça te rassure j'espère ?

-Baka Naruto !

-Hahahaha, désolé Sakura, j'avais envi de le sortir pour me venger de la dernière fois tu te souviens ?

-Débile, on blague pas avec ça.

-Ouais, ouais je sais, pffff. Dis-moi Juugo.

-Oui ?

-Il y a quoi là bas ? De son doigt il pointa la cache dans la montagne.

-Des expériences de sceaux sur des prisonniers, des instables, et surement un peu de documents.

-…

-Ces hommes sont dangereux ?

-Ils ne vivent que pour tuer et peu se contrôlent.

-Sakura, je vais y …

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, tout venait d'exploser et ils durent même se plaquer au sol alors que des bouts de roches retombaient autour d'eux. Un rire s'éleva une fois que le souffle fut passé. Naruto était déjà d'attaque, et il reconnut le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître en riant, les mains derrière la tête alors qu'il se marrait vraiment.

-Suigetsu ?

-Narutooo….hahaha, qu'est ce que tu fais là mec ? et Sasuke, il n'est pas dans le coin ?

-C'est…c'est toi qui as fais ça ?

-Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que Karin était là, et cette salope me doit quelque chose. J'ai décidé de l'éliminer pour…

-Mais putain de merde !!! t'as peut être fais disparaître des notes importantes !!!

-Uh ?

-Juugo, y'avait quoi comme notes, tu le sais ?

-Non.

-Il ne faisait pas des expériences sur les dimensions et trucs dans ce genre là ?

-Dimensions ? non, il continuait ses transferts de corps et il créait des monstres. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Je les ai tous tué au passage vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'aider ces salauds. Je pensais que tu étais dans le tas Juugo, hahaha.

-Suigetsu…si tu ne veux pas crever, dégage de ma vue tout de suite, là tu me mets les nerfs en pelote.

-Uh ? tu me cherches Naruto ? mais vu que ton gentil Sasuke n'est pas là, je vais pouvoir…

-Ne me cherches pas, là tu viens de ruiner un espoir que j'avais et je vais pas être d'humeur à t'épargner…

Naruto venait de gonfler son chakra, ses quelques queues dansant dans les airs, la fureur peinte sur sa frimousse déformée de rage. Il aurait pu trouver des notes pour l'aider, et l'autre imbécile avait tout cramé. Suigetsu avait appris comme beaucoup de monde ce qui s'était plus ou moins passé il y avait quelques années, et il savait que Naruto avait un démon dans le corps qui était surpuissant, au point de battre une partie de l'Akatsuki. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il se savait encore d'un niveau trop bas pour le battre sans un coup de chance et puis il voyait bien la facilité avec laquelle il venait de guérir, déjà sa blessure au ventre n'existait plus.

-…une dernière question alors, Juugo.

-Oui.

-Karin était bien là ?

-Si tu ne veux pas répondre Juugo, tu peux te taire.

Naruto fixait toujours l'homme aux dents de requin avec une certaine rage, celui-ci le fixait en se mordant la lèvre, l'air agacé et presque mauvais. Il sortit une gourde qu'il but à grande gorgée, et Juugo passa de l'un à l'autre d'un regard un peu indécis et préféra finalement parler :

-Elle est repartie il y a environ deux jours.

-Où ?

-Aucune idée, elle n'aime pas me parler et m'évite toujours.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Bon, j'y vais. A plus jolie demoiselle.

-N'y pense même pas cloporte, si tu m'approches je préférerai mourir en me battant que de te laisser me toucher.

-Jolie programme, un jour il faudra le mettre en œuvre en verra qui gagnera.

Un coup de queue violent le coupa en deux, et Suigetsu se reforma un peu plus loin après avoir glissé sur le sol sous forme d'une flaque d'eau. Sakura le regardait avec une petite grimace, peu enclin à se laisser faire, et aida Saï à se remettre sur pieds en le soutenant contre elle. Naruto le regardait de haut, l'invectivant silencieusement par sa posture de recommencer afin d'avoir une bonne raison de le mettre en charpie.

-Pfff, vous z'êtes pas des marrants à Konoha.

Suigetsu s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus, et Sakura alla rapidement voir Naruto pour le soigner, du moins pour ce qu'il restait à faire. Ils retournèrent dans les ruines de la cache, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien, et à contrecœur Naruto rentra à Konoha. Juugo observait beaucoup comment ils se comportaient, et trouva fort intéressant de voir des attitudes qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Orochimaru. Il découvrit une ambiance plus amicale, tellement plus chaleureuse qu'il ne perdit pas une seule fois son calme. En arrivant au village, Naruto expliqua son cas à Tsunade, et celle-ci trouva donc un nouveau moyen de passer le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait. Shizune faisait de même et Sakura venait parfois en renfort. Le train-train quotidien reprit, avec un nouvel ami dans le groupe qui avait reçu la consigne de ne jamais parlé de Kimimaro, Kabuto ou encore Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Et oui, me suis payer le luxe de retuer cet âne lol

Donc voilà, à suivre.


	22. Chap 22 : je n'en peux plus

**Voici un petit chap...la moitié de ceux habituel lol. Merci à tous ceux qui reviews ^^ c'est un plaisir de voir ce que vous en pensez :)**

* * *

**A deux**

**Chap 22 : Je n'en peux plus.**

**Résumé : Naruto le cherche en vain depuis cinq longues années, acharné, il espère toujours malgré ses espoirs brisés. Dans ces moments là, il devient impitoyable, mais il reste toujours lui-même. Tuant Kabutoro le moche et prenant Juugo sous son aile, il continue sa quête. **

Naruto était en train d'écouter une conversation importante à trois tables de lui, ayant fait le calme il pouvait tendre l'oreille sans mal. Un homme s'installa face à lui, et les hommes qui parlaient, se turent et sortirent de l'établissement. La rage brilla dans ses yeux, il avait perdu deux semaines à les traquer et enfin il arrivait à être près d'eux, et le mec face à lui venait de tout gâcher.

-J'espère que c'est urgent Genma.

-Ça l'ait, tu dois revenir.

-Tout de suite ! Ino se laissa tomber à coté de l'autre homme.

-…le village est attaqué ? Sa…Sasuke est revenu ?

-N…non. En fait, la Godaime te demande, c'est urgent.

-… la main du blond se resserra sur la serviette de papier qu'il froissa.

-Elle dit que c'est pour bientôt. Voilà le message est délivré, c'est tout ce que je devais te dire, rien d'autre.

Naruto baissa la tête, sa main tapotant la table avec impatience. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sachant pertinemment ce que cette phrase voulait dire. C'était le code dont lui et Tsunade avaient parlés, mais c'était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'avait toujours rien, ça faisait cinq ans depuis sa disparition, depuis cette bataille, mais ce n'était pas une raison, il n'avait toujours pas de piste. Naruto ferma les yeux, il y aurait toujours d'autres ninjas pour l'aider dans sa quête.

-…Sakura, Saï, on rentre. Ses deux compagnons qui jouaient plus loin un couple s'étaient penché sur le coté après que les hommes furent sortis.

-Naruto ? mais…Et eux ?

-…on rentre. Naruto se releva, sorti son bandeau frontal de sa veste et le resserra sur son front.

-Tu veux qu'on les suive Naruto ?

-Non. Il faut rentrer au village, il va y avoir une annonce importante. De toute façon, depuis le début de la conversation j'ai eu l'impression que c'était encore une fausse piste.

Ensemble ils firent route vers le village. Un voyage rapide avec très peu de pause. Arrivés à Konoha, Naruto ne perdit pas de temps, il fit signe à Sakura de le suivre, disant à Saï qu'ils le verraient plus tard, et ils montèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Tsunade. Shizune était adossée à la porte, l'air un peu hagard et mal, les yeux rougis, elle renifla en se passant le dos de la main sur un œil.

-Shizune ?

-Ah vous…vous revoilà…je…elle…entrez.

La brunette ouvrit la porte, retenant une petite plainte mais pas sa lèvre de trembler. Naruto précéda Sakura et alla jusqu'au lit où était alité sous un tas de couverture la blonde. Les reflets des bougies se reflétaient sur sa peau cadavérique, elle avait du faire une rechute un peu plus grave que d'habitude. Tsunade ne s'était jamais remise réellement de la bataille où elle avait revu Jiraya, grâce à divers remèdes qui avaient de moins en moins d'effets, elle surmontait tant bien que mal des crises qui parfois l'avaient laissé alitée quelques jours. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, elle le sentait au fond d'elle et ce fut pourquoi elle l'avait fait rappeler. Sakura parut horrifier en voyant sa mine pale et ses cernes, au point qu'elle ne put parler. Naruto s'était assis près d'elle et avait balayé quelques mèches qui se perdaient sur sa face avec un sourire de circonstance.

-Comment allez-vous Baa-chan ?

-Comme un charme…enfin c'est ce que j'aimerai dire ?

-…

-Ne sois pas triste pour moi Naruto.

-Pourquoi est ce que je le serais d'abord ?

-Huhu, t'es vraiment pas mignon…mais je sais que tu le seras, parce que tu es toi et que là, tu es comme ça. Sa main si faible se leva pour se poser sur son cœur alors qu'elle souriait faiblement, cela semblant lui demander un effort qu'elle pouvait à peine fournir.

-…

-Je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre ceux que j'aime, mon temps est révolu dans ce monde ci. J'ai eu une vie bien remplie dans le pire comme dans le meilleur…

-Baa-chan…

-Je vais te laisser tout ça dans les mains Naruto. Je suis fatiguée, je n'en peux plus…es-tu prêts à relever le défi ?

-…je le suis depuis que je suis entré dans l'équipe sept, Baa-chan.

-Alors ton heure est venu.

-… Naruto baissa la tête, fronçant les sourcils l'air extrêmement triste.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Il y a toujours un jour où l'on va à notre fin, et la mienne est proche. Laisse-moi pouvoir faire encore ce que je peux, avant de partir tu veux ?

-… il hocha la tête doucement, mais son air mélancolique ne put s'en aller.

Il était triste pour ce qu'elle disait, mais aussi pour ce que cela signifiait. Il ne pourrait plus être assez libre pour chercher lui-même des traces sur Sasuke. Ces deux choses lui gâchaient la joie d'avoir la confirmation d'être le futur Hokage. Tsunade s'était tournée vers Sakura qui s'était mise à pleurer en silence, et elle lui fit signe de venir.

-Ecoute Sakura…tu sais quoi faire pour me remettre sur pieds. Double les doses habituelles.

-Cela vous tuera.

-Je suis sur le point de mourir Sakura, bientôt je ne pourrais plus faire ce que je souhaite. Je dois rassembler mes dernières forces pour y arriver, même si cela signifie m'éteindre un jour ou deux avant ce qui aurait du être la vraie date.

-… compris, j'y vais Hokage-sama.

-Merci. Dis aussi à Shizune d'entrer s'il te plaît.

-Oui.

-Naruto.

-Oui Baa-chan ?

-Je ferais l'annonce demain ou après demain suivant comment je me porte. Ne me quitte pas d'ici là.

-Ok.

-Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Une fois que je serais partie, tu seras seul. Je ne t'ai que peu montrer le rôle d'un vrai Hokage, tu n'as fais que quelques jours avec moi et tu n'as pu tout voir…

-Je suivrai mon cœur Baa-chan et ce que je juge être le mieux pour le village. Toujours. Je vous le promets.

-Merci. Qui comptes-tu prendre en conseiller ?

-Shikamaru pour commencer. Mais…je ne compte pas garder le même système que vous connaissez.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne veux pas de conseillés tels que nous les connaissons. Vous étiez trois groupes à la tête de Konoha, vous officiellement, le conseil officieusement et Danzo était un cas à part. Je ne veux plus de tel système qui sèment confusions et problèmes. Je prendrais mes décisions, et lorsque j'aurais des doutes, j'irais demander conseil à mes proches pour savoir uniquement si ma décision est bonne ou non. Dans le cas où elle serait mauvaise et s'ils arrivent à me démontrer pourquoi, je leur demanderai quoi faire. C'est pour cela que je pense à Shikamaru, je n'ai pas son cerveau et il sera d'une grande aide.

-Ce sera anarchique.

-Mais plus juste, il n'y aura qu'une personne à la tête du village à assumer ses décisions, sans que d'autres ne lui tirent dans les pattes, et elle prendra en compte leurs avis. Je n'ai pas envi de mettre en place une dictature.

-Hm. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tout ça.

-Haha, merci et puis ensuite je pense demander conseil à Sasuke.

-…j'espère qu'un jour tu le retrouveras Naruto. Je te le souhaite vraiment.

-Merci Baa-chan.

-Shizune.

-Oui Tsunade-sama ? La jeune femme s'amena sur la pointe des pieds, comme si un mouvement brusque eut pu avoir raison de son maître.

-Mets en route les préparatifs tels que je te l'avais montré, nous allons bientôt avoir un nouveau chef à la tête de Konoha.

-Bien Tsunade-sama.

-Naruto ?

-Oui Baa-chan ?

-Garde Shizune près de toi, elle m'a vu agir pendant des années, et si tu as des doutes sur certaines choses, elle pourra t'aider.

-Si elle le veut uniquement. Naruto releva les yeux sur Shizune qui était au bord des larmes en se mordant la lèvre. Elle hocha de la tête avant de répondre :

-Je resterai à Konoha, Naruto. Shizune resserra un faible ses mains sur le petit cochon qu'elle déposa à coté de Tsunade, fuyant rapidement. Ils entendirent le sanglot qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

-Elle est à mes cotés depuis tant d'années…mais elle est têtue, n'est pas peur de la remettre à sa place quelque fois, souvent elle pourrait te donner son avis sans que tu ne le lui demande. Et écoute bien Sakura, elle m'a vu faire depuis que je l'ai entraîné, m'accompagnant comme mon ombre.

-J'écouterai tout le monde Baa-chan, mais je m'écouterai moi-même d'abord. Je ferais honneur à tous ceux qui nous ont précédés.

-Hahaha, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Rokudaime sama.

Tsunade avait vraiment l'air fatiguée, elle toussa doucement avant de respirer avec difficulté, et Naruto lui tapota maladroitement dans le dos. Sakura entra, portant une tasse en terre cuite dont le contenu répandait un parfum subtil, un peu âcre, et la blonde pinça du nez. Ses mains attrapèrent la tasse quelle serra étroitement, humant la fumée qui s'élevait doucettement. Elle en but une gorgée et grimaça, changeant de couleur de peau à nouveau. Elle n'avait plus l'air aussi jeune et pimpante, des rides se dessinaient sur sa peau aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment, mourir dans mon lit de maladie…j'aurais du le faire au combat comme eux.

-Au moins vous mourrez au sein de gens que vous aimez, et pas seule au milieu d'une forêt.

-… en devenant Hokage tu apprendras à perdre des gens que tu connais, parfois des gens que tu aimes profondément, que tu ne peux rien y faire…tu pourrais en cauchemarder toutes les nuits en te disant qu'étant Hokage tu devrais être à leur place…et puis que certains sont morts à cause de toi car c'est toi qui aura décidé de les envoyés là bas.

-Mais je saurais que c'était un risque faisant parti de leur boulot et que mon rôle est de protégé en priorité le village et ses habitants, ceux partants au front étant censés pouvoir se défendre seuls. Il y a toujours plus fort que soi en ce bas monde, c'est un fait que je vois depuis que je suis jeune ça. Vous en faites pas Baa-chan, je saurais être juste et objectif, autrement j'aurais mes amis pour m'arrêter.

-Je leur souhaite bon courage à ces pauvres là.

-Ha ha ha. C'est ça foutez vous de ma gueule.

-Huhuhu.

-Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, me changer et je reviens.

-Hm, d'ici là je serais sur pieds, et je te dirais ce qu'il faut faire, etc, etc, pendant la cérémonie.

-Ça roule.

Un aller retour plus tard, Naruto trouva Tsunade sur pied. Elle avait enfin l'air bien, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, et elle l'accueillit en hurlant des ordres en tout sens. Il la suivait pas à pas, écoutant chacun de ses conseils, se faisant tailler une tenue officielle, rencontrant les conseillers, n'ayant que peu de pauses. Il comptait sur Sakura pour lui tirer les oreilles si jamais il oubliait quelque chose, parfois il voyait de loin un de ses amis qui avait eu vent de ce qui allait se passer, comme tout le reste du village qui, en effervescence, préparait la venue d'un nouveau chef. Trois jours plus tard, la cérémonie commença.

Pendant que les villageois se rassemblaient sur la place, Naruto rencontra le conseil, puis les chefs de groupes anbus, les chefs des clans, enchaînant plusieurs événements de la sorte avant enfin de voir la lueur du jour. Sous un soleil tapant, ils montèrent derrière lui et Tsunade qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et Naruto, malgré ses réprobations, passa un bras sur ses reins pour l'aider à tenir debout sans trop d'effort. D'en bas de toute manière, ils ne pouvaient vraiment voir. Son cœur battait à s'en rompre, il pouvait voir tant de yeux vers lui, certains si fiers et si bons qu'il ressentait un bonheur qui lui faisait peur, cela même si la seule paire d'yeux qu'il aurait voulu sur lui n'était pas là. Naruto tint son menton bien haut et regarda ceux dont il allait être responsable bientôt.

-Village de Konoha. Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais me retirer de mon poste et le laisser à mon seul disciple. Le seul que j'ai jugé capable de prendre ma place. Beaucoup le…

-C'EST UN DEMON !!!! IL PORTE KYUBI EN LUI !!!!

Un homme venait de surgir comme un fou parmi la foule, s'étant mis un peu en hauteur et hurlant à plein poumon en le pointant d'un doigt virulent. Tsunade grimaça méchamment, elle voulait que ce jour ce passe le mieux possible, et un abruti venait de tout gâcher. Dans son dos, elle avait sentie la main de Naruto se resserrer sur ses reins.

-IL NOUS TUERA TOUS !!! IL NE PEUT QUE NOUS HAIR. PERSONNE N'A PU OUBLIER CE DEMON ET CE…

-IMBECILE QUE… mais Naruto la stoppa, et dans le silence qui s'était fais, sa voix s'éleva à un niveau juste audible par tous.

-Si je vous haïssez tous, j'aurais laissé sortir Kyubi quand il me l'avait demandé plus jeune, et je l'aurais laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Je n'ai jamais haïs ce village, j'ai toujours voulu le protéger, lui et ses habitants. J'utilise ma force depuis longtemps uniquement dans ce but, juste pour prouver à tout le monde que je ne suis pas un danger. Jamais je ne laisserai Kyubi tuer sans raison un homme de ce village ou d'un autre si le besoin n'en est pas prouvé et si je ne l'ai pas consenti.

-TU MENS !!!

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier plus que je ne l'ai déjà fais. J'ajouterais juste que depuis quelques jours j'ai rencontré plus d'une personne devant valider ce choix de notre Hokage, et tous l'ont fait.

Naruto regardait l'homme droit dans les yeux, et personne n'alla contre lui. Tous se souvenaient parfaitement du retour du jeune homme cinq ans auparavant, lui qui les avait sauvés, qui avait tout remis en place en aidant la Godaime. Lui encore qui avait ordonné quoi faire, travaillant comme dix hommes, faisant les liens entre les groupes, remontant le moral des groupes. Personne n'avait pu oublier, encore moins lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il était le Jinchuuriki et que pourtant il débordait de bonté. En cinq ans ils avaient appris pour la plupart ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait lors de cette bataille qui s'était racontée officieusement. Bref, pratiquement personne ne l'ignoraient et tous lui étaient reconnaissant d'une chose ou d'une autre. Il avait enfin le respect que le Yondaime lui avait destiné. Alors les dires de cet homme ne furent rien de plus que du pipi de mouche, cela même si une minorité pouvait pensée comme lui.

-Beaucoup d'entre vous le connaissent pour ce qu'il a fait pour ce village ces dernières années. Beaucoup ne savent pas qu'il nous aide depuis le jour de sa naissance, jour qui annonça la fin d'une époque funeste pour ce village. Beaucoup l'ont hais alors qu'il aurait du être un héros, car l'homme que vous avez devant vous, comme vous le savez tous aujourd'hui, porte en lui un démon. Pour vous il le porte depuis le jour de sa naissance et nous sauva de notre fin. Naruto Uzumaki, fils de notre cher Yondaime Minato Namikaze, a été accepté aujourd'hui au poste de Rokudaime, nouvel Hokage du village caché de la feuille. Cela par les chefs de clan mais aussi le conseil, et bien sur par moi. Je le juge apte à reprendre mon rôle à la tête de ce village.

Un petit silence plana à la fin de la sentence de Tsunade, et d'un seul coup, d'une même voix, le village hurla sa joie en applaudissant. Naruto avait fait un pas en arrière devant cet élan qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, et un sourire tremblant se dessina comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tsunade, ils lui demandaient confirmation, et celle-ci lui offrit un sourire qui ne laissa aucuns doutes. L'élan de joie était bien pour lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre, ce qu'il ressentait en lui, rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais le lui enlever. Il entendit des sifflets, Kiba chevauchait un énorme chien presque identique à Akamaru, et c'était lui qui le faisait, ses amis autour de lui agitant les mains ou applaudissant, même les moins expansifs le firent avec retenue. Il était si fier que l'espace d'un instant il oublia tout le reste, il oublia Sasuke, il oublia ses doutes. Naruto s'abaissa devant eux, les remerciant par cette courbette de l'accepter ainsi, et en se relevant, il reçut le couvre chef du Kage du Feu. Il serra Tsunade contre lui, la remerciant au creux de l'oreille d'avoir rendu cela possible, elle rétorqua que tout cela n'était du qu'à son propre acharnement. L'homme qui avait hurlé voulu le stopper, mais quelques villageois s'en chargèrent avant de le donner à une équipe d'anbus. Naruto se redressa, le regard mouillé, heureux et fier, une dernière fois il se tourna vers les villageois avant de se retourner vers la falaise. Il la regarda quelques minutes et leva le poing en direction des portraits graver.

-J'y suis arrivé. Je suis là.

Le blond partit dans un grand rire, mêlant joie et soulagement, et rapidement il rejoignit la foule, cherchant ses amis qui le charrièrent en essayant le chapeau ou en commentant ses habits. Mais tous étaient heureux pour lui, tous étaient fier de le connaître. En liesse le village venait d'entrer en fête. Il ria en découvrant des ramens à volonté, il voyait que l'on avait pensé à lui, et il ria encore et encore. Il n'était pas seul. D'un seul coup il s'immobilisa.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-Hé ? oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Au rien.

Seulement ses traits avaient perdu en vigueur. Dans sa tête il avait entendu un rire et une voix qui l'avait félicité, ceux de Sasuke. Une chair de poule l'avait fait frémir, et Sakura savait ce à quoi il avait bien pu penser. Il continua toutefois à faire la fête, échangeant avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais que lui si puisqu'il les avait sauvé des années auparavant. Il échangea même avec des gamins d'une dizaine d'année qu'il avait aidé en ce temps là aussi, même les plus vieux vinrent le féliciter. Jamais il n'avait autant été aimé. Jamais il n'avait autant ressentie sa disparition mis à part peut être le jour même ou il l'avait perdu. Pendant des heures il fut là, tournant, mangeant, buvant, hurlant avec eux. Il fêtait tout cela comme il le devait et ne se prit un moment pour lui que tard dans la soirée alors que d'autres dansaient en groupe sur la place. Lui, il avait attrapé ses verres habituels, comme il le faisait à chaque fête, et il alla s'isoler sur un bâtiment un peu plus loin, regardant les gens heureux, dansant et échangeant. Tellement heureux. Il but son verre et déversa l'autre dans le vide suivant du regard le liquide qui s'écoulait en brillant dans de jolis reflets. Sakura attendit qu'il eut fini son petit rituel, et lorsqu'il reposa les deux verres à coté de lui en continuant d'observer les gens en contrebas qui s'amusaient, elle prit place à coté de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Naruto ?

-Tout va bien Sakura. Tout va bien.

-Quand tu as cette tête, ce n'est jamais vrai.

-…

-Tu sais, maintenant que tu es Kage, tu vas être bloqué ici et ne pourra plus sortir du village comme tu le souhaites.

-Merci de me le rappeler.

-Je sais que malgré ton envie d'être Hokage, cela t'a bloqué. La Godaime m'a dit qu'elle t'avait proposé le poste il y a un an et des poussières, quand elle avait été malade pendant un mois, mais que tu avais refusé.

-Hm.

-Tu savais qu'elle s'en remettrait ?

-Non, j'avais d'autres informations…D'autres préoccupations. Sakura vit très bien son poing qui se resserra malgré son air détaché.

-…arrête de t'en faire. J'irai à ta place.

-Ne ? enfin il la regardait.

-Quand tu trouveras des trucs pour aider Sasuke, j'irai à ta place.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas envi de te perdre toi aussi.

-Naruto…en devenant Kage tu as pris le risque de tous nous perdre et cela à chaque fois que tu nous enverras en mission. Il y aura toujours un risque que l'on ne revienne pas. Tu le sais non ?

-Je sais.

-Alors ?

-Mais si toi tu pars aussi…je serais le seul membre de la team sept et ça…ça je sais pas si je le supporterais.

Naruto venait de se poser une main sur son visage, chose qu'il faisait plutôt rarement aujourd'hui. Ça lui donnait un air fragile qu'elle n'aimait pas, car cela la fragilisait tout autant. Elle la lui enleva et se colla tout contre lui pour le serrer le plus fort possible, cherchant à lui remonter le moral, l'aidant comme ça ne sachant que faire d'autre. Bientôt il fit de même, lui faisant même un peu mal en la serrant un peu trop fort mais elle savait que cela voulait dire que dans quelques instants il se sentirait mieux, c'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. Quand il se sépara d'elle, elle vit bien qu'il venait d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle lui avait vues au coin des yeux juste avant. Il souriait maintenant, l'air sage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres découvrant ses dents ne lui donnent un air espiègle qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Naruto leva de nouveau son verre vers le ciel, et Sakura fit de même avec le sien et ils les finirent. Puis il claqua les deux verres.

-Ok, je t'enverrais…j'ai failli oublier que j'avais bien dis qu'on le ferait à deux.

-Merci Naruto. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souriant gentiment avant de se lever.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-… le blond hocha négativement de la tête.

-On m'attend.

Elle avait un petit sourire coquin, Naruto tourna un peu la tête et vit dans l'ombre une silhouette qui lui était bien familière. Il eut un petit rire, ses goûts en mecs ne changeaient pas vraiment avec le temps. Lui faisant un clin d'œil, il se détourna de l'autre et la rosée dérangea un peu sa chevelure en y passant une main avant de le quitter. Il resta là un moment, assez pour voir Sakura entraîner son compagnon sur la piste en contrebas. Levant la tête vers le ciel, Naruto huma l'air comme il le faisait parfois en espérant sentir son odeur, caressant doucement le collier qu'il ne quittait jamais.

-Je ne t'oublis pas Sasuke. Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Naruto rejoignit l'amas humain, et avec eux il continua la fête. Quand il du arrêter pour prendre ses premières fonctions, certains y étaient toujours, même si cela faisait plus de deux jours de suite. Contrairement aux autres Hokages, il avait décidé de garder son ancien appartement et tout comme son père, partagea son temps entre son chez lui en ville et l'appartement privé du Yondaime qu'il avait de toute manière réinvestit depuis des années. Sa première mission en tant que Hokage fut de réitérer ses alliances avec les autres villages. Pour cela il partit rencontrer Gaara qui l'accueillit d'une poignée de main encore plus chaleureuse que d'habitude, il le gratifia même d'une accolade dans le dos. Avec lui il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Il continua en rencontrant Seika puis passant même voir le Raikage qui conclut quelques petits accords. Mais c'était un début, et Naruto avait tout son temps à présent pour les problèmes de ce genre.

Très vite il fut déborder de travail, alors il créa une équipe spéciale pour continuer son travail, envoyant Sakura et Saï par endroit, parfois avec d'autres ninjas. Ainsi le temps passa. Le printemps suivant, Naruto entra dans un appartement à la lumière tamisée. Il y retrouva Tsunade qui, peu importait les remèdes, n'arrivait plus à s'en remettre. Elle faisait à présent son âge, et jour après jour elle s'était adoucie, souriant calmement face à la mort qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Ce matin là, Kyubi avait sentit l'odeur de la mort, et alors qu'elle croyait mourir seule, elle le vit entrer chez elle. Il venait de s'asseoir à ses cotés, et il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme tenant beaucoup plus de l'homme tout court. Naruto était devenu d'une beauté qu'elle aurait aimé croquer plus jeune. Blottie dans ses couvertures, elle le regardait sans rien dire, continuant de porter ce sourire mystérieux.

-Baa-chan ?

-Hm ?

-Dites leurs bonjour de ma part ok ?

-Ok.

Il était heureux pour elle, elle partait le sourire aux lèvres. Et alors qu'elle n'avait parlé depuis des semaines, elle avait enfin ouvert la bouche pour lui, sa main se resserra dans une dernière pression sur la sienne. Elle respira en fermant les yeux doucement, expirant une dernière fois de manière si naturelle, comme si elle soupirait juste un peu trop fatigué pour gonfler ses poumons à nouveau d'air. Naruto continua de lui tenir la main, ramenant ses mèches sur le coté comme il l'avait si souvent fait depuis qu'elle était malade. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, même heureux pour elle d'être morte en paix, cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Encore plus que d'habitude il avait besoin de lui. Naruto se replia sur lui-même, pleurant en silence et même quand il n'eut plus de larme, il resta sans bouger dans cette position, continuant de murmurer son nom comme un charme contre les mauvais sorts. Shizune le trouva un peu plus tard, toujours auprès de la Godaime. En entrant elle l'avait vu assis le dos droit, et il avait l'air de prier, marmonnant doucement.

-Rokudaime sama ?

-… Naruto ouvrit les yeux, finissant sa prière et se leva, lui laissant place.

-Qu'est ce que…oh mon Dieu.

Naruto prit Shizune dans ses bras et l'aida à passer sa peine, la berçant gentiment. Il devait être fort, bientôt il devrait monter ses funérailles et il était certain que celle qui pleurait dans ses bras ne serait pas la seule. Les yeux rougies, il la laissa là et sortit pour prévenir Sakura, puis tous ceux qui le devaient. En l'annonçant à sa comparse, alors qu'il la prenait elle aussi dans ses bras, il lorgna la falaise, fixant le portrait de la jeune femme qui était là et glissa sur le sien juste à ses cotés. Maintenant, il était en quelque sorte vraiment seul à ce poste.

Il répandit l'annonce de son décès, ils l'enterrèrent, rassemblant beaucoup de monde. Des messages arrivaient de certains coins du pays, et Shizune s'en chargea, connaissant mieux ces gens que n'importe qui d'autre. Après l'avoir mise en terre, et pendant de long mois, une masse de personnes défila sur sa tombe. Sakura pour ne pas se laisser aller, décida en plus de ce qu'elle faisait en missions spéciales pour Naruto, de donner des cours de médecine, montant un programme spécial pour les jeunes de l'académie. Quand elle avait le temps, elle continuait certaines recherches jusque là interrompues, et finalement, au bout d'un an et demi, elle décida qu'il était temps de se trouver quelqu'un qui puisse être aussi douée qu'elle en médecine. Elle chercha longtemps et trouva parmi les réfugiés du village de Nibi un garçon qui avait des dispositions vraiment intéressantes.

Deux ans et demi étaient passés depuis l'enterrement de Tsunade, et elle commença à le former, lui confiant des buts à atteindre sous l'œil de Shizune lorsqu'elle allait sous les ordres de Naruto parcourir le pays quand ce n'était pas Konohamaru qui s'y collait avec son équipe. Quelques mois plus tard, Shizune lui ramena une jeune fille sans famille de Suna que Gaara lui avait confié lorsqu'elle y était allée. Il souhaité avoir un appui médical de la trempe de Sakura dans son village, et Naruto laissa le choix à son amie. Elle décida qu'il avait les dispositions pré-requise qu'elle cherchait. Ce fut à peu près à la même période que Shikamaru et Ino officialisèrent leur union alors que Temari qui l'avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt se mis à s'intéresser d'assez près à Saï.

Naruto de sa tour voyait que la vie continuait son cours à son rythme, cela faisait un peu plus de cinq ans sans lui. Depuis longtemps il s'était fait une raison, ne sortant du village que lorsque sa fonction le lui demandait. Naruto était seul dans son bureau, et pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, il décida de mettre en œuvre une idée qu'il n'avait jamais voulu réaliser. Naruto fit un clone et puis le transforma en Sasuke. C'était un Sasuke ayant au moment où il se décida à le créer, six ans de moins pratiquement. Un jeune homme au sourire sarcastique et au regard vif et un peu hautain qui jouaient à se cacher derrière ses longues mèches corbeaux. Le temps n'avait pas cours sur lui comme sur eux, puisque de toute manière là était la dernière vision qu'il connaissait de son amant. Ce Sasuke s'approcha de lui, habillé comme à l'époque, ayant toujours son corps comme le jour de sa perte. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, et celui-ci dans un mouvement de rage qui ne se vit même pas sur sa face, lui ouvrit le torse d'un coup de kunaï.

-Tu n'es pas lui.

Le kunaï se planta dans le sol et lui se laissa glisser contre le mur de son bureau, le regard un peu vide qui se cacha bien vite dans l'une de ses mains. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Jour après jour il s'abîmait pendant des heures entières dans son boulot. Ça lui plaisait. Parfois il oubliait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

et voilà à suivre XD

a la semaine prochaine :)


	23. Chap 23 : je n'y croyais plus

**A deux**

**Chap 23 : Je n'y croyais plus.**

**Résumé : cinq années étaient passées, Naruto est devenu Hokage car Tsunade n'en pouvait plus. Elle a résisté autant qu'elle l'avait pu, mais une autre éternité lui a fait signe. Rokudaime sama, Naruto ne peut plus partir du village au grès de ses envies, alors il fait en sorte que la recherche Uchiha se poursuive sans lui. Et puis….**

Par moment l'Hokage était vraiment inquiétant, non par sa turbulence, c'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours été, et tout le monde si était habitué. Non, c'était lorsqu'il était calme, sage comme la mer avant la tempête et que son regard pourfendait l'horizon de leur force tranquille et pourtant vivace, ressemblant à un animal féroce aux aguets, attendant son heure pour bondir. C'était là qu'il était le plus dangereux, car personne ne savait ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il ne l'était pas souvent, mais lorsque c'était le cas, personne n'osait l'approcher mis à part ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment bien. C'était le cas. Ce soir, il avait cette face, alors personne ne l'arrêta quand il quitta son bureau pour rentrer chez lui en faisant quelques signes pour signifier que la journée était finie pour tout le monde après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il travaillait souvent à pas d'heure pour boucler tout ce qu'il avait à faire, en même temps, il savait que personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

Neji le vit passer avec son air morne des mauvais jours, et il décida de prendre en main ce qui venait de lui être reporté pour le moment. Pas besoin de l'alerter, il pouvait s'en charger car il n'aimait pas échanger avec Naruto lorsqu'il était dans cet état là. Il fit signe à quelques anbus qui le suivirent, et ensemble ils allèrent à l'encontre de l'ombre qui était en train de se profiler dans les ruelles dépeuplées à cette heure tardive. Elle venait d'entrée à Konoha, et personne ne savait qui c'était, il avait été presque indétectable, et pour le moment, il avait juste à le surveiller et voir s'il n'était pas un danger pour le village. Sakura l'attendrait juste un peu.

C'est dans une cape totalement noire qui lui recouvrait toute la peau que même la lumière artificielle alentour n'arrivait pas à éclairer qu'il retrouva celui que l'équipe de détection d'intrus lui avait signalé la venue. Restant caché, il le suivit sur quelques mètres avant d'être pris d'un doute. Cette démarche, il la connaissait pour l'avoir vu de près, il en était sur. Le byakugan fut vite activé, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-C'est bon les gars, on peut le laisser, on rentre.

-Tu es sur Neji ?

-Oui.

L'équipe se dispersa puisque leur chef de groupe avait dis que c'était fini. Néji se tourna vers la falaise et ne put retenir un petit sourire en pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Il regarda l'autre s'enfoncer dans une ruelle sombre, et cela ne l'étonna même pas, il voyait où il allait. A grand pas il retourna rapidement chez lui et retrouva sa femme au lit. Elle se réveilla quand il se coucha en passant une main sur son ventre.

-Neji ?

-Hm.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Très tard, rendors-toi.

-…tu as l'air content, il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ?

-Oui. Demain tu auras une grande surprise.

-Demain ?

-Oui, ce soir est leur, tu verras.

-… j'aime pas quand tu me fais des surprises toi.

-Là ce n'est pas moi qui t'en fais une. Rendors-toi maintenant, Sakura.

-Hm…je vais essayer.

-Huhu.

Mais la jeune femme ne fut pas lente à le faire, elle ne s'était pas vraiment réveillée de toute façon, tellement épuisée de tout le boulot qu'elle avait dernièrement. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule et se retourna contre elle, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'encapuchonné continuait sa route dans les ruelles dépeuplées. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule de toute manière, les ténèbres de la nuit le sied mieux, de ça il n'en doutait pas. Il monta un escalier et posa sa main sur une porte, il n'y ressentait rien, celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. En tournant la tête pour réfléchir sur l'endroit ou le trouver, il crut distinguer au loin une forme qui attisa sa curiosité. Il monta plus haut, sautant sur le toit. La douceur qu'offrait la brise nocturne sur son visage lui laissa un frisson de plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il cherchait ça, il était sur cette fois de ne pas se tromper, tout son être le lui disait pour une fois. Il était sur d'y être arrivé. Il n'était pas encore sur de ce qu'il voyait, et il sauta sur un toit, prêt à rebondir sur un autre mais stoppa en plein élan, dérapant presque. Il observait chaque ciselure qu'il distinguait très bien de là, il scrutait dans les ombres et était sur de ne pas se tromper, voyant bien ce qu'il pensait voir. Un des nuages cachant la lune se poussa enfin, et il ne put que sourire en le voyant là. Cela lui laissa un sourire aux lèvres et il changea de direction. Bientôt il se rattrapa à un mur qu'il gravit en toute simplicité, se fondant dans la nuit malgré la lune pleine qu'un nuage venait de libérer de sa présence. Le portrait était encore plus présent. Son sourire s'allongea, adoucissant ses traits devenu plus aiguisés et fins. Il pénétra dans les couloirs, jouant des zones d'ombres et de lumière sans aucun problème pour se faufiler jusqu'à l'endroit désiré.

La porte devant lui était le dernier rempart, son impatience le rendait presque fou et il l'ouvrit en grand mais en mesurant toutefois son geste pour ne pas l'arracher de ses gonds. Il n'était pas là. La déception était immense, à la hauteur de l'espérance qu'il avait eut. Pourtant le bureau était habité cela se voyait, il y avait une plume qui y trainait, le fauteuil était reculé et dans un coin, il y avait des coupes de ramens en tas. Comme à l'époque chacun l'avaient fait, il avait du investir cette place. En y entrant, il passa sa main un peu partout, attrapant un papier, cherchant à savoir où le voir. Prenant place sur le siège confortable, il se concentra un instant, fermant les yeux, cherchant les points forts de chakra dans le village. Il y en avait un peu partout, mais un seul l'attira vraiment, une masse tranquille où s'en mêler deux dans une dualité paisible. Beaucoup plus haut, et tellement près pourtant. Son impatience galopa à nouveau en lui, elle le fit refermer la porte dans un claquement, il se mit à aller toujours plus vite pour le rejoindre, longeant couloir et pièce, montant l'imposant escalier qu'il remarqua à peine, il n'était plus très loin, ses jambes le faisaient presque voler. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui, c'était qu'il se rapprochait de cette lumière qui se dessinait plus précisément à mesure qu'il avançait. C'était là, il devait être là. Il entra dans l'habitacle, mais il n'y avait là aussi personne. Il respirait par la bouche, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il ne le trouvait toujours pas, plus que de la déception, c'était de la colère qui commençait à poindre.

Un bruit. Un autre. Son cœur se remit à battre à toute vitesse, ça venait de l'autre coté du mur et il ouvrit la deuxième porte dans le fond de la pièce. Elle laissa place à un terrain assez large et plat creusé sur la roche, et au milieu de celui-ci, dans la lumière lunaire si pale, il put enfin le voir après tant d'années. Il en incrusta chaque élément dans ses prunelles, le trouvant encore plus beau qu'avant. Et pourtant, il ne le voyait que de dos, son manteau suivant le mouvement de son geste et où il put y lire : Rokudaime Hokage, ponctué d'un symbole qu'il connaissait, celui du tourbillon. L'autre venait de donner un coup de pied violent dans les airs au moment où il avait ouvert la porte, au point qu'il avait put entendre le vent qui avait glissé rapidement sur ses vêtements. Son pied resta en suspend.

-Naruto.

Naruto tressaillit. Quand la porte s'était ouverte, un frisson l'avait parcouru. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là, et depuis qu'il l'avait appelé encore moins. Il avait presque oublié sa voix, et par-dessus tout, il avait peur que son imagination ne lui joue encore des tours comme parfois. Sans doute était ce là encore l'un de ses rêves éveillés dont il avait tant de fois était la proie ces dernières années lorsque la fatigue se faisait trop intense. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas si fatigué ce soir, alors pourquoi ? C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas précipité en hurlant dans tout les sens, Naruto n'y croyait pas vraiment. Son pied retrouva le sol, et avec retenue il lui fit face. L'autre enleva sa capuche et le regard si bleu se teinta d'envie. Il le mangeait des yeux, non même, il le dévorait au point que s'en devenait inquiétant.

-Enfin de retour Sasuke ?

-Mieux vaux tard que jamais non ?

Le regard du blond venait de s'agrandir de surprise car d'habitude c'était à ce moment là qu'il se réveiller ou que l'autre disparaissait de sa vision. Mais là non, Sasuke continuait de sourire tendrement, et lui aussi avait une certaine hésitation dans le regard, comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voyait devant lui, comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il se mit à trembler doucement, ça ne se voyait presque pas.

-Tu m'as fait attendre…Teme.

La pale lueur du ciel jouait sur ses traits tannés, Sasuke le trouvait magnifique. Naruto n'entendait que les battements de son cœur, il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il trouvait que cela faisait trop fille, trop sentimental et il continua à le mirer pour le moment, se gavant de son physique qui semblait avoir à peine vieilli, indécis sur quoi faire. Depuis tellement de temps il pensait à quoi faire, et maintenant devant lui, il ne savait toujours pas.

-Je suis de retour…Hokage sama.

-Hahaha, tsss tsss, toi tu peux toujours m'appeler Naruto. Quoi qu'il se passe…quoi que l'on dise…

-…

-Prends tes responsabilités Teme de Sasuke. Ça fait huit ans que tu es parti d'ici. Huit ans que je t'attends nuit après nuit. Toi et uniquement toi.

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire. Quand il était sortit de son Enfer, il n'avait pas cherché quelle date ils étaient, il s'était vêtu rapidement puis avait fait route vers Konoha de suite. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, il le voulait là maintenant, même si s'était juste le prendre dans ses bras. Et lui, il lui disait exactement ce qu'il espérait, ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie pendant des années dans cet enfer de mondes qu'il avait connu et traversés. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de ne jamais abandonné et de continuer à avancer quand le désespoir l'avait pris et qu'il avait cru mourir et perdu à jamais. Naruto bougea avant lui, enfin il s'était décidé, il s'en fichait d'avoir l'air faible ou quoi que ce fut d'autre, il avait vu les larmes au bord de ses yeux, et il ne s'était plus posé de questions. Ses mouvements eurent l'air doux, mais il le serra à l'en tuer sur place quand il l'eut attrapé. Sasuke leva les bras comme s'il ne le croyait pas, frôlant son dos du bout des doigts qu'il finit par attraper à pleine mains, se serrant contre lui à son tour. C'était si bon.

-Dites moi que cette fois je ne rêve pas.

Sasuke qui venait de murmurer à son oreille, déposa un baiser sur à la base de sa gorge et de son lobe, cherchant à se rassurer par sa chaleur, par son odeur. Il recommença encore et encore, sentant sa veine qui battait si fort et qu'il grignota pour y laisser un suçon. Naruto se laissait faire, se serrant encore contre lui, aimant la petite douleur qu'il reçut quand les lèvres chaudes de son amant quittèrent son cou après l'avoir mordillé avec insistance.

-Hnnnn…Qu'on me le dise aussi, parce que j'y survivrai pas une nouvelle fois.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux quand il l'entendit soupirer, humant son odeur, déposant baiser après baiser, serrant les dents ensuite pour essayer de retenir ses larmes qu'il sentait sur le point de se déverser en torrent. Il n'y arriva pas. C'était tellement bon, il pouvait le sentir contre lui, il pouvait entendre son cœur et sentir ses mains sur lui qui s'assuraient de sa présence. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en avoir mal. Cette impression lui secouait tout le corps, tout son être le ressentait, ça l'oppressait et pourtant ça le rendait plus qu'heureux. Ça faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait sentit une telle légèreté et un tel bonheur de voir quelqu'un. Le toucher lui était presque vital et pour Naruto, c'était pareil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment ça se faisait que Sasuke était aujourd'hui devant lui, mais il ne bénirait jamais assez ce miracle. Sasuke avait arrêté de l'embrasser, le serrant juste dans ses bras, et Naruto s'écarta un peu pour le regarder et remarqua d'abord sa minceur, sa couleur beaucoup trop laiteuse et les cernes noires sous ses yeux. C'est là qu'il vit que son œil gauche était un peu vitreux et quand un rayon de lune éclaira mieux la scène, il vit qu'en fait sa couleur était translucide mais non pas moins belle.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Ton…œil ?

-Je l'ai trop utilisé et m'en était encore servi pour m'en sortir ce jour là, autrement j'y serais resté. Et puis, après avoir récupéré mes forces, j'ai attendu qu'il aille mieux, quand je me suis senti capable de le faire, je l'ai sacrifié.

-Sacrifié ?

-Oui. c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi de sortir de cet Enfer…je suis vraiment dans la bonne réalité cette fois hein ?

Naruto hocha la tête, l'air extrêmement touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et fixant son œil, il y passa son pouce juste à son bord. Une petite douleur se dessina sur les traits du blond, lui faisant plisser des yeux qui ne faisaient que ressortir mieux dans la nuit. Sasuke était attentif à chacune de ses réactions, cherchant à savoir ce que le blond allait en penser. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait lui déplaire, il n'avait pensé qu'à revenir depuis son départ. Mais cela était sans doute une manière de voir si son compagnon devant lui était le bon, car il était pratiquement sur à 100% de la réaction de SON Naruto. Le lâchant, les bras ballants autour de son corps, Sasuke fixa son visage pour être sur de voir ce qu'il voulait y voir.

-Ça te dégoûte ? Naruto eut un sourire.

-T'en as d'autres de questions bêtes ? un œil contre ta vie ? tu crois que je choisis quoi baka ? mais je suis tellement désolé de ne pas y être arrivé avant et que tu ais été obligé d'en arrivé là.

-De…

Naruto ne le laissa pas lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il venait de l'attraper et de sceller leurs lèvres, les baisant avec une passion non contenue, se collant un peu plus à lui et Sasuke put sentir un peu plus bas que son amant réagissait vraiment à son retour. Naruto resserra ses bras autour de lui, de plus en plus fort, frottant doucement son visage contre le sien en reprenant son souffle.

-Tu es là…tu es là…j'ai cru devenir fou…et j'ai remué Ciel et Terre pour te revoir…

-Moi aussi. Sasuke sentit les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

-Ne me laisse plus Sasuke. Plus jamais. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Moi aussi, Usuratonkachi.

Sa voix avait été tremblante, et sentant de l'humidité, Naruto entrouvrit les yeux, découvrant Sasuke pleurant en silence en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne faire aucun bruit, et il l'embrassa encore et encore. Lui aussi il était tellement heureux, lui aussi avait pensé ça toute ces années. Il était si heureux d'avoir Naruto pour lui, tellement heureux qu'il l'ait attendu, cela même s'il avait continué sa vie au point de devenir Hokage sans l'attendre. Mais il l'aimait, ça avait été sur en restant éloigné de lui pendant des années, c'était confirmé maintenant qu'il le tenait contre lui, et surtout, il était sur que c'était le bon blond face à lui cette fois, il en était certain. Naruto était en train de l'embrasser sur l'ensemble de son visage, et Sasuke mit ses mains sur les siennes qui le tenaient aux mâchoires pour les descendre sur ses hanches alors qu'il scella leurs lèvres avant d'y pousser sa langue, explorant sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

**Ah ben oui, lemon après huit ans quand même mdr : **

Naruto s'invita lui aussi au jeu, leurs langues passant de l'un à l'autre avec gourmandise, se cherchant continuellement sans aucune retenue, les empêchant presque de respirer. Le seul bruit qu'il y avait, était d'ailleurs celui de leur respiration entrecoupée de plaintes et de bruits de succions ou de baisers qu'offraient leurs lèvres. Naruto voulait continuer ses baisers, descendre plus bas, le dévorer tout simplement mais ses vêtements le gêner, et alors qu'il lui embrassait la clavicule, à deux mains il attrapa le haut et le déchira en deux jusqu'au nombril, trop impatient pour l'enlever par la voie normale. Un grognement de satisfaction se fit entendre alors qu'il descendit plus bas, passa le bout de sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons. Les mains de Sasuke vinrent se fourrer dans ses cheveux, il s'y pencha même, retrouvant des sensations qu'il avait tant cru n'être que des rêves. Naruto l'embrassait sans retenue, et fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon, y glissant les mains, suivant la courbe de ses cuisses. Doucement il se laissa tomber à genoux, cherchant par moment à le mordre pour marquer sa peau si pale, mais il n'y avait pas un gramme de graisse superflue, même, il le trouvait plus maigre que mince et cela l'obsédait bien plus que son œil.

-Tu as maigri.

Naruto passa sa langue près de son nombril, rencontrant un abdo bien apparent, et leva les yeux pour voir ses réactions, et Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, gardant son équilibre en se tenant à bout de bras sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui venait de lui être dis, en entrouvrant les yeux, il put laisser deviner à Naruto que le peu qu'il recevait lui laisser un plaisir plus qu'intense. Mais enfin il répondit, entrouvrant à peine ses lèvres :

-Hn…Na…ruto…

Un craquement se fit entendre, Naruto venait de déchirer ce qu'il lui restait de tee-shirt et s'apprêta à continuer comme Sasuke venait de le lui demander. Il stoppa, mirant la marque qui était devant lui. Une ligne épaisse en longueur comme en largeur, il y passa un doigt. Il connaissait celle plus haute qui était du à sa folie plus jeune, mais celle-ci, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Ça lui prouva une fois de plus qu'il était vraiment de retour, et l'embrassant encore dessus, il lui demanda :

-C'est quoi cette cicatrice ?

-Rien haaaannn….nnnh…continue…

Naruto suivit de sa langue la ligne courbe faite pour éventrer qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de sa hanche, il le vit frémir et cela lui arracha un sourire. Il descendit avec une lenteur presque paresseuse son pantalon et attrapa finalement son sexe qui se tendait déjà. Sasuke eut un tressaillement et son souffle se fit irrégulier à peine il eut posé sa langue sur son membre gonflé. Il le lécha, le mordilla, le suçota, il jouait avec en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé huit ans auparavant. Cette nuit encore, il voulait graver cela en lui, mais il le savait déjà, une seule nuit ne suffirait pas à combler ce manque là.

-Na…Na…

-…

Le blond leva la tête et s'arrêta un instant en voyant le visage un peu plus coloré de Sasuke. Il le voulait. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. D'un bond il se leva, frustrant Sasuke qui resserra ses doigts au point de le griffer, mais Naruto l'embrassa et cela le calma un peu, il soupira, continuant le baiser en sentant le linge de Naruto qui se frottait avec envie contre lui. Ça l'excita encore plus et il ne put retenir un gémissement tout en continuant d'explorer sa bouche de sa langue gourmande. Il y eut un petit bruit, un simple caillou qui avait du rouler le long de la falaise, mais peut être pas. Naruto étant kage, il avait quelques gardes invisibles. Naruto lui prit la main et le traîna derrière lui rapidement.

-Naruto ?

-Suis-moi.

-Hu ? Sasuke remit tant bien que mal son pantalon autour de ses hanches, et Naruto se retourna à demi vers lui :

-Cette face n'est qu'à moi.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire qui lui fit affirmer sa prise sur lui. Il le suivrait, même si le blond le ramenait là bas dans ces mondes pourris, il le suivrait sans se poser de question, du moment qu'il était avec lui. Sa main se resserra dans la sienne, la pressant fortement. Naruto ferma les yeux tellement il avait l'air heureux, et d'un coup d'épaule il enfonça la porte entrouverte. Il fit entrer Sasuke, se collant à lui, continuant à lui manger le cou et la mâchoire alors que la porte se rabattit. Le brun, la tête vers le plafond se laissait faire. L'impatience de Naruto était comme un baume qui lui montrait qu'il avait été attendu, qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à attendre, cela lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul. Il trébucha sous les mouvements parfois un peu trop bruts du blond et tomba durement sur une chaise. Naruto eut un petit rire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en vexer car il venait de se mettre à genoux devant lui et continua ce qu'il avait fait dehors, reprenant avec lenteur, délectation. Sasuke se laissa faire, mordant son poing pour ne pas laisser de sons trop fort sortir. Naruto le lui attrapa, baisant l'endroit marqué de ses dents et se mit à léchouiller sa paume remontant le long de ses doigts, alors que d'une main, il retirait son pantalon. Quand celui-ci fut à terre, y glissant après qu'il se soit un peu tortillé, Naruto se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa goulument avant de glisser vers son oreille.

-Prépare-moi vite.

Sasuke avala sa salive, alors que son amant se mit à s'occuper du bout de la langue de son oreille, de son lobe, descendant par moment sur la veine palpitante de son cou, y laissant des suçons qu'il revenait par moment grignoté. Sasuke lui avait attrapé les fesses avant de lui présenter un premier doigt que Naruto accueillit d'un grognement à son oreille. Il se redressa un peu, l'embrassant, jouant avec ses lèvres, alors que ses mains retirèrent ses derniers vêtements. Sasuke put ensuite faire comme lui, mordillant son cou et y laissant des suçons, l'embrassant avec envie. Naruto n'en pouvait plus.

-Haaa…Sa…aah…

-Naruto…Naruto…mmmh…

-Sa…ah...a…pluus…aaaah…Sasuke...

Il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas assez, pas suffisant. Naruto s'avança, continuant de l'embrasser et commença à s'empaler sur Sasuke qui l'aidait à se maintenir en lui disant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt entre deux baisers, mais l'autre ne l'écouta pas. Il le voulait depuis huit ans, et ce n'était pas une petite douleur physique qui allait l'arrêter. En fait, la petite douleur physique le déchira pratiquement en deux, mais il s'en fichait, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux, il se mit à respirer de manière différente, faisant son possible pour accepter le membre imposant de son compagnon qui, voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas revenir en arrière, l'embrassait où il le pouvait, en l'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se laissait manger, et cette sensation qu'il n'avait connue que bien des années plus tôt, l'immergea à nouveau dans un plaisir sans nom. A présent ils ne faisaient qu'un. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur qu'il avait tant cherché, humant sa sueur qui se mêlait à la sienne. Naruto s'appuya sur lui, se reprenant, cherchant son souffle. Il le sentait en lui, ce n'était pas faux, Sasuke était vraiment là. Doucement, avec une lenteur insupportable, il se mit à faire des mouvements de va et vient qui lui arrachèrent quelques plaintes de douleurs. Sasuke tenta d'arranger le coup en y mettant un peu de bave qu'un peu de pré-sperme du blond vint rejoindre pour que tout cela devienne plus agréable. Ses râles devinrent des gémissements rapidement. Tous deux ne cherchèrent pas à cacher leur plaisir, ils gémissaient ensemble, s'embrassant par moment quand le blond ne rejetait pas sa tête en arrière pour laisser une plainte sortir ou pour mieux sentir ce qui se passait en lui., et Sasuke avait les mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider à aller de plus en plus vite, devenant fou en se sentant frotter en lui.

La chaise claquait sur le sol, et un voisin aurait eu tôt fais de se manifester, mais là il n'y eu aucun gêneur. Ils pouvaient faire autant de bruits qu'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient gémir et même hurler, personne ne saurait mis à par sans doute les deux trois gardes rapprochés qu'il avait. Ils y allaient de plus en plus violemment, Sasuke donnant des poussées en même temps que le blond redescendait pour qu'il entre plus profondément en lui. Il l'atteignait assez loin, choquant par moment sa prostate qui lui révéla un plaisir que Naruto aima de suite. Ses râles à son oreille le lui prouvaient bien, mais ce n'était pas encore ce qu'il voulait, là, à sa place, il ne pouvait pas se déhancher comme son corps le poussait à le faire et le lui quémander.

-HE ? hé ? Sa…aaaaah !!!

-Hnnn.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!

Sasuke l'avait basculé au sol, et le tenait fermement, donnant des coups de butoir violent qu'il essayait de préciser pour heurter sa prostate à chaque poussée. Il aimait voir la face de Naruto se peindre de douleur et de plaisir, devenant un peu plus rouge à chaque fois, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre ou y passait la langue. Sasuke se redressa un peu, attrapant sa jambe qu'il bascula sur son épaule après l'avoir tourné un peu sur le coté. Il recommença, rapide, violent, hargneux, il en voulait toujours plus et Naruto essayait de dire son prénom sans y parvenir totalement. Il aimait la consonance que cela prenait, c'était presque vicieux, et ça l'excitait toujours plus. Naruto était en train de griffer le sol en se mordant le bras, et le brun compris qu'étant sur du brut, cela pouvait sans doute lui faire mal. Il se retira, l'autre grogna et Sasuke le retourna et le blond si prêta, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, voulant juste ressentir. Il s'enfonça d'une poussée et joua des hanches avant de ressortir encore pour rentrer toujours plus loin. Sasuke recommença, jouant, sortant, rentrant, se pressant contre lui pour tourner puis ressortir, réitérant à chaque fois mais de manière discontinue pour que son amant ne sache à quoi s'attendre, rendant fou son partenaire qui haletait et qui se pencha assez pour lui mettre une main aux fesses et le pousser à s'enfoncer plus loin. Il n'y avait plus que leur halètement et les bruits de ses pénétrations. Sasuke voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais il sentit en lui ce bouillonnement qui précédait sa jouissance, il ne put que se tendre avant de venir en Naruto qui émit une plainte plus rauque en sentant en lui la semence de son compagnon.

Sasuke s'écroula sur lui, et ils restèrent deux secondes sans bouger avant que Naruto ne se retourne sur le dos, le ramenant sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois puis deux, et Sasuke sentit contre sa cuisse l'érection du blond qu'il avait complètement oublié en cherchant son propre plaisir. Il l'embrassa dans la gorge, descendant de plus en plus bas pour arriver jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prit en bouche, commençant à y imposer son rythme. Naruto grogna, commençant à bouger des hanches, ses soupirs et sa respiration se mêlant étroitement dans les mêmes souffles. Lui aussi il voulait plus que ça, lui aussi il voulait le graver et se souvenir de lui de la même manière. Pendant des années il avait regretté de ne pas lui avoir redonné ce qu'il lui avait donné. Naruto s'assit et le renversa sur le dos, l'embrassant avec passion avant de passer ses mains sous son corps pour le soulever et le poser sur le lit. Lui guérirait des impacts que le sol avait pu lui laisser sur le dos, mais il ne voulait pas que Sasuke ait plus que cette cicatrice au ventre. Il le laissa tomber sur le lit et monta à cheval sur lui, reprenant possession de ses lèvres, enlevant les mains du brun de son sexe tendu. Il se lécha la lèvre en prévision de ce qu'il allait faire et recommença à lui manger le cou, chuchotant à son oreille.

-Sasuke…

-Hnnn ?

-Je veux que tu comprennes ce que c'est que d'être à quelqu'un toi aussi.

-…

-Et je veux savoir que tu n'es rien qu'à moi, que tu es bien là…que je ne me trompe pas en me réveillant dans quelques minutes avec rien.

Naruto venait de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Sasuke n'était pas très sur de supporter un tel rôle, il n'était pas du genre à ouvrir les jambes pour quelqu'un, surtout que toute sa vie il avait toujours cherché à dominer sans se laisser battre par quiconque. Alors là, être dans une position comme ça, c'était beaucoup lui demander. Les yeux bleus le fixaient. Deux perles aimantes, chaudes, confiantes et fidèles. Mais ce quelqu'un était Naruto, et même s'il n'aimait pas perdre, lui il l'aimait. En toute réponse, il l'embrassa et posa une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa.

-J'espère que ça ne me tuera pas.

-Hahaha, je ferais attention à ça Sasuke…je vais prendre mon temps.

Naruto lui fit un petit clin d'œil en se passant le bout de la langue sur la lèvre supérieur. Sasuke put sentir ses cheveux sur son corps qui glissaient de plus en plus bas, ainsi que sa langue qui laissait parfois un baiser la remplacer. Naruto le prépara avec soin, et il n'aurait pas imaginé ça comme ça, c'était totalement bizarre et douloureux. Il n'osait même plus regarder ce que Naruto pouvait faire, il venait de se cacher les yeux de son bras, cherchant comment respirer en sentant ses doigts bougeant en lui. Seulement il n'y avait pas que ça, il sentait ses lèvres sur son membre, sa langue aussi, les allers-retours intenses qui le rendaient fou. Naruto l'observait depuis un petit moment, et il avait envi de voir sa face. Il écarta son bras et ne put réprimer l'envie de le faire sien en voyant sa face rougie, ses lèvres entrouvertes et cet air fiévreux dans son regard qui était passé en mode sharingan. Il prit ses lèvres, et Sasuke se laissa faire docilement. Naruto continua de le regarder en commençant à s'enfoncer en lui, ce sentiment qui était en train d'apparaître en lui en même temps qu'il voyait sa face changer quand il entrait en lui, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il aimait ça autant qu'il avait aimé être sien. Il se sentait surpuissant et si faible en même temps. Sasuke donnait vraiment la sensation d'avoir mal, alors par moment il ne bougeait plus, le laissant s'habituer à lui avant de continuer plus loin même si sa seule envie était de l'empaler d'un seul coup de rein. Pendant ces moments là, il s'occupait en l'embrassant, le sentant vibrer autour de lui en s'habituant au membre étranger. Cet acte était plus fort que tous les mots que Sasuke avait bien pu lui dire un jour, ça lui prouvait vraiment tous. Quand Naruto ne put plus aller plus loin, Sasuke rouvrit enfin les yeux, tombant dans son regard bienveillant et pourtant envahi d'un désir plus que lisible. Il passa une jambe derrière lui, le poussant contre lui. Avant de commencer à bouger, le blond l'embrassa encore une fois longuement.

Sasuke s'y habitua plutôt vite, et il l'aida même à se déhancher devant le plaisir que cela lui procurait une fois les premières douleurs passées, retournant d'ailleurs à un moment Naruto pour bouger lui-même. Naruto lui tint les hanches, le regardant faire, totalement subjugué par l'expression que le brun avait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir une telle face chez lui en l'ayant connu dans son enfance. Sa main remonta le long de son ventre, s'attardant sur sa poitrine où il sentit le battement effréné de son cœur. Entrouvrant les yeux, Sasuke le regarda l'air totalement drogué et en train de planer, ses joues prenant une petite teinte rosée qui eurent le don de le rendre fou. Naruto passa sa main sur sa nuque et se redressa, faisant tomber son dos contre ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa, une fois puis deux, Sasuke gémissait, cherchant à bouger mais étant gêné, alors le blond le renversa, reprenant sa place, et il accéléra, prenant son membre en main. Les deux actes en même temps rendaient fou Sasuke qui n'arriva même plus à rendre son baiser à Naruto. Celui-ci vint en premier, râlant près de l'oreille de Sasuke qui se tendit contre lui en le sentant venir en lui alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, carrément déconnecté de ce qu'il se passait, complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Il gémissait sans s'en rendre compte, l'appelant, quémandant et Naruto qui s'était écroulé sur lui continua à l'embrasser sur la zone de son corps la plus proche de ses lèvres, imposant toujours un rythme effréné à son membre. Quand Sasuke vint, Naruto ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et il le vit tomber inconscient. Il l'entoura de ses bras et un peu paniqué, l'appelant d'une voix un peu trop stridente et inquiète. Son amant ouvrit les yeux doucement au bout de quelques secondes, fixant ses yeux devenus aussi rouges que les siens et lui offrit un sourire doux.

-Ça va ?

-Hn…

-Sasuke ?

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, il leva les bras avec lourdeur et les passa autour du cou du blond qu'il fit tomber sur lui avant de se rendormir. Naruto le sentit détendu et comblé totalement, et se laissa bercer par son calme. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, il le savait, mais il ne regrettait pas, jamais. Naruto se laissa tomber dans un sommeil réparateur qu'il n'avait eu depuis des années. Ce fut Kyubi qui se chargea de le réveiller, un sourire en coin sur ce qu'il s'était passé tout comme il en avait eu un huit ans auparavant quand ces deux là s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. Le blond se réveilla et Sasuke le regardait déjà sans bouger, le fixant juste. Il lui sourit et le brun se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec une sorte d'urgence.

-Haha, tu veux remettre ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Moi je ne dirais pas non mais…oh et puis merde, je suis l'Hokage, on m'attendra bien quelques minutes de plus.

Naruto descendit la main lentement vers leurs hanches alors que leurs sexes se frottaient l'un à l'autre déjà lascivement par les petits mouvements de hanches de l'Uchiha. Après avoir remonté de sa hanche pour voir le symbole de son clan, il fixa le bras de Naruto, l'immense tatouage sur son membre l'intriguait.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Hmmm ???

-Ton tatou ? Naruto lui grignota le menton, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Un raccourci.

Sasuke le poussa sur le lit moelleux et s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup, faisant râler de plaisir le blond qui mit ses mains autour de son corps, commençant à bouger avec lui.

-Ra…Aaah…ccourci ?

-Pour…aaaahh…te montrerai…hhaaa… Naruto n'arrivait plus à penser, c'était bon, tellement, Sasuke avait déjà retrouver comment le faire gémir de plaisir.

-Nnnh…

-AAAAAaAAAH !!! Sakura venait d'ouvrir et de refermer la porte d'un même geste.

-Sa… Naruto l'avait vu, mais Sasuke lui montra clairement qu'il s'en fichait et donna un coup de rein qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

-Mmmaaah …

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!! Sakura venait de recommencer, et Naruto n'était plus du tout dans le bain, tout rouge, il regarda vers Sasuke qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!

-BORDEL !!!! Ainsi Sasuke avait quand même remarqué, et il venait d'hurler son injure en mitraillant la porte de son sharingan valide.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Sakura !!!!! Sasuke passa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du blond qu'il embrassa en attendant la réponse qui vint enfin :

-Mais…MAIS SASUKE….MAIS… Mais habillez-vous bande d'idiots !!! moi aussi j'ai envi de le voir !!!! alleeeez !!! ils l'entendirent taper des pieds devant la porte en grattant pas loin de la poignée qui lui demandait de son plus beau reflet d'être tournée et ouverte.

-Huhuhu, reviens dans…

-AH NON SASUKE !!!! Je ne reviendrais pas !!! deux minutes et j'entre !!!!! HABILLE OU A POIL J'ENTRE !!!!

-Elle le ferait ?

-Ouais…elle ouais.

-Hahahaha. Sasuke et lui s'étaient mis à rire en même temps.

-Deux minutes alors Usuratonkachi.

-Haha, allons-y.

Sasuke continua sa poussée, y allant plus violement, plus loin, le faisant se remettre dans l'ambiance, lui faisant reprendre ses râles perdus entre plaisir et douleur. Il ne cessa de regarder sa face, grimaçante par moment mais toujours lorsqu'il le voyait, un sourire en coin pour l'accueillir et cette lueur de malice tempérée de plaisir dans le regard. Sakura pouvait les entendre, et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils auraient continués leur petite affaire. Quand il n'y eut plus de bruit après l'énorme soupir qu'elle avait entendu, elle entrouvrit la porte.

_**Fin du lemon : sakura est arrivée en plein dedans au passage pour ceux qui auraient pas lu. Là, elle entre : **_

-Dobe.

-Hm ?

-C'est quoi ce manteau horrible ?

-Horrible ? HORRIBLE !!! mais il est magnifique !!! regarde moi ce pure orange !!!

Naruto fit une pirouette sur lui-même, montrant son long manteau orange et noir sous toutes ses coutures qui surmontait un simple caleçon. Sasuke avait juste enfilé un pantalon et c'était assis au bord du lit. Elle ne prêta pas attention à leur intimité, il lui avait tellement manqué à elle aussi qu'elle se rua sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh ce que tu m'as manqué Sasuke !!

-Oui ben j'aurais bien pu deux minutes encore non ?

-Oh non. Non non non et non. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et Naruto s'éloigna un peu pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

-…

-Quoi Sasuke ?

-… c'est quoi cette protubérance ? le brun avança sa main vers son ventre.

-Cette protubérance ? ça s'appelle être enceinte ! C'est normal chez une fille je t'assure.

-Une fille ?

-HE !!!

-Huhuhu. Et qui est le pauvre père ? Sakura eut un petit sourire, l'ambiance n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changée d'avant, elle aimait ça, mais surtout, elle décida de se venger. Elle lança un regard en coin à Naruto.

-Il n'a pas pu se retenir il y a sept mois tu comprends il… elle ne vit pas le regard de Sasuke un peu choqué.

-HEY SAKURA !!! arrête ça ! Je t'ai jamais trompé ça je peux te l'assurer Sasuke !!!

-Huhuhu. Si on peut même plus s'amuser à…

-Je te jure que c'était pas rigolo Sakura. Enfin elle voyait la tête de Sasuke et se mordit la lèvre.

-Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, je te dirais touuuuus ce que tu veux savoir sur Mister Uzumaki durant ces huit ans sans toi.

-…ok, pardonnée.

-Sakura !

-Hahahaha, trop tard, marché conclu avec mon cher partenaire.

-Tss, idiote. Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? je t'ai dis de prendre du repos avec ton ventre !

-Je suis venu parce que je suis sure que tu allais oublier la réunion de ce matin ! et puis Néji ce matin m'a dis de venir te voir, que tu avais une surprise pour moi.

-… l'unité de surveillance, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, c'est lui qui a pris la filature pour vérifier qui était là hier soir, et donc il…MAIS !!! le salaud !!! il devait le savoir depuis hier soir et il m'a rien dis !!!!

-Aaaah ben va falloir que je le félicite, sinon j'aurais pas pu avoir Sasuke comme je l'ai eu. Sakura eut quelques couleurs et détourna les yeux, essayant de ne pas faire gaffe à l'odeur de la pièce. Bon, tu rentres maintenant ? Shizune va prendre ta place.

-Pffff, noooon, je dois examiner Sasuke sous toutes les coutures, tu vois s'il est malade ? s'il est blessé ? réfléchi baka !!!

-Je vais bien Sakura.

-Non, examine le, je veux être sur.

-Usuratonkachi.

Naruto lui fit signe comme quoi il ne voulait rien entendre, et leur coéquipière se mit à checker son partenaire. Elle passa ses mains sur lui, s'attarda sur son œil, continua en passant sur pratiquement toutes les parties de son corps, vérifiant quelques cicatrices. Naruto resta là, en les fixant, attendant le résultat.

-Tout à l'air normal.

-Je te l'ai dis.

-C'est pas toi le médecin, c'est moi. Tu reviendras me voir en labo, je pourrais pousser un peu plus loin.

-Grmmfff.

-Naruto dis lui toi !

-Ordre de ton Hokage Sasuke.

-Pffff. Ok.

-Hahaha, bien Teme. Sakura tu y vas ?

-Oui oui, j'y vais. Mais tu ne te recouches pas, tu vas en réunion, sinon tu vas être en retard ! et puis c'est invivable !!!

-Quoi ?

-Non mais Naruto tu te rends pas comptes de l'odeur qui traîne ici, là…même sur vous…vous me donnez des envies là…olalala qu'est ce que je suis contente que tu sois de retour, je t'assure, je t'aime Sasuke…mais là…là faut que j'y aille, j'espère qu'il est encore à la maison. Tu l'as pas envoyé en mission hein !!!

-J'ai pas envi que tu viennes m'ôter la vie Sakura.

-Ha, ha , ha ! je ris ! baaaka.

-Hahaha, assure-toi qu'il soit consentant.

-Oh la ferme stupide Kage !!! je suis une femme enceinte moi.

-Ouais mais t'es pas Dieu sur terre…

-C'est tout comme, j'enfante !! bon j'y vais, sinon c'est vous que je vais violer !!! c'est une idée qui m'aurait pas rebuter il y a quelques années ça hahahah roh mais regarder moi ça, c'est qu'ils sont gêner.

-Tu fais peur quand tu es comme ça, tu sais ?

-Et gna gna gna ! Et enlever moi cette odeur d'ici, je reviendrai !!!! Sakura prit rapidement Sasuke dans ses bras et le lâcha avant de filer aussi vite que lui permettait son ventre.

-Hahahahaha, salut donc Néji de ma part.

-Ouaiiiis !!!

-Hahahaha.

-Néji ? Huhuhu, alors c'est lui le pauvre fou ?

-Ouais.

-Kukuku.

-Hm ?

-Rien, je l'imagine avec les cheveux roses, quelle horreur, kukuku faudra que j'aille le féliciter d'avoir osé. Naruto le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement contre lui.

-J'ai rêvé de ça depuis des lustres…de te retrouver et de t'entendre…

Il se resserra un peu plus, profitant de tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir, du bruit de sa respiration, aux battements de son cœur, sa chaleur et de ses mains qui l'embrassèrent à leur tour. Sasuke voyait que le blond se permettait ce que lui n'arrivait pas à faire, ou plutôt ne se décidait pas à faire. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait tendrement serré, ce que lui avait pensé être trop féminin.

-Tu vas te rendormir ? tu as du faire un long voyage pour venir non ?

-Non je ne veux pas dormir, oui ça a été plutôt long…est ce que je peux aller à cette réunion avec toi ?

-Ouais. Qu'est ce que tu veux pour t'habiller ? du orange ou du orange ?

-Le noir là que je vois,…surement ton seul vêtement de cette couleur.

-Hahahaha.

Naruto ouvrit son placard, dévoilant une panoplie de vêtements noir et blanc. D'orange, il n'y avait que quelques manteaux. Il attrapa quelques trucs et fit un mouvement de tête à Sasuke qui le suivit en faisant attention quand il marchait car son arrière train était en feu. Naruto entra dans une salle de bain minuscule et ils se douchèrent rapidement, le blond cédant à ses avances suggestives. Quand ils sortirent, Naruto s'habilla plus que rapidement, courant à droite et à gauche pour trouver certaines de ses affaires qu'il accrochait rapidement. Sasuke continua de se sécher les cheveux, leur redonnant sans mal leur forme habituelle, tout en regardant le blond qui cherchait un truc sur son bureau en bataille.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Hm ?

-T'es si pressé que ça ?

-J'ai une réunion importante et ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on m'attend. J'aurais jamais du le faire sous la douche.

-Regret ?

-Bien sur que non ! y'a pas mort d'homme…Naruto était en train de parler dans sa barbe, et il prit toute les feuilles qu'il jeta par terre. AH TROUVE !! hahaha !!! le brun le vit se mettre sur la cuisse sa petite sacoche noire avant de mettre son bandeau qu'il lui avait retiré le soir même lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait sur la chaise renversée sur le sol. Bon, c'est bon. On y va, j'expédie tout ça et ensuite je te montre le village.

-Tu vas t'absenter de ton poste ?

-Un jour de vacance en trois ans, ils ne vont pas me péter une durite quand même.

Naruto l'avait attrapé par la main pour se coller à lui et lui murmurer ça tout contre ses lèvres. Il s'en décolla avec un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu en huit ans, mais ça Sasuke ne le savait pas encore et il le tira à sa suite dans une course effrénée. Naruto se sentait tellement léger, tellement bien, et la main qu'il tenait fermement était une preuve de plus de son retour. En la sentant se resserrer autour de la sienne, il sentit un rire de soulagement l'envahir, sa lui courait dans les veines et le prenait aux tripes. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait était aussi grand et puissant que la douleur qu'il avait eue à sa disparition. Sasuke le suivait sans trop de mal, courant lui aussi à une vitesse qu'il maîtrisait tout à fait même si par moment il aurait préféré rester coucher. Un petit rictus montrait qu'il était bien là quoi qu'il se passe. Naruto ne stoppa que devant une grande salle, redressa son couve chef et entra. Sasuke le suivit de deux pas derrière lui.

La salle était grande, sans beaucoup de fioriture si ce n'était les portrait des anciens Kages. Il y avait une table assez grande, ronde, avec une place un peu plus somptueuse que les autres. Ceux assis se levèrent à sa venue, mais les regards portaient sur lui et non sur le blond qui alla en bout de table pour y prendre place. Sasuke resta sur sa droite, débout et mit ses mains dans son dos, le faisant bomber un peu plus du torse. Ils s'assirent tous, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Voir l'Uchiha là alors que le blond le cherchait depuis des années était tout simplement stupéfiant. Surtout qu'ils agissaient le plus normalement du monde.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, petit…changement de programme au milieu de la nuit. Enfin de toute manière vous le voyez bien, Sasuke Uchiha est de retour parmi nous.

Naruto retira son chapeau, et tous virent le changement. Son regard était différent, moins affuté et sombre, plus heureux et pourtant toujours aussi vifs. Il y eut un petit soupir ressemblant fort à un rire bref, et Sasuke vit un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer venir vers eux. Shikamaru en ouvrant n'y avait pas cru deux secondes, jusqu'à voir l'expression du blond. Il posa quelques documents devant Naruto et eut un sourire en coin pour Sasuke vers qui il leva les yeux, fixant les siens.

-Tu t'es fais attendre, mec.

-Hn.

-En tout cas, t'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé, toujours aussi réactif.

-Que dois-je dire de toi ?

-Haha, un point pour toi. Bon, Naruto, je dois retourner voir Temari, j'ai la paperasse que tu as demandé à Gaara qui va arrivé, si t'avais été à l'heure tout à l'heure j'aurais pas eu à faire demi tour pour…enfin bref, j'y vais sinon c'est elle qui va gueuler.

-Ok Shika, va. Naruto était en train de jeter un coup d'œil à la pile de document, et enfin l'un des hommes ouvrit la bouche, débloquant le reste des gens présents.

-Vous avez réussi ?

-Vous avez trouvé le passage alors ?

-Non vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui…

-Non. Il est revenu seul…enfin je crois. Sasuke ?

-…j'ai trouvé le chemin seul. Le brun découvrit l'un de ses yeux que ses mèches cachaient pourtant très bien en relevant la tête vers eux, découvrant son œil pratiquement vitreux.

-Alors…toutes les recherches que vous faites vont prendre fin ?

-Je pense, je n'ai plus de raison de…qu'est ce que c'est que ça…mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel…bon, y-a-t-il des remarques urgentes ? Naruto regarda rapidement la petite -assemblée.

-Non Hokage sama, tout vos ordres ont été suivi et rien de plus à signaler. Les mouvements dans le pays du tonnerre continuent à être surveillés et il en va de même avec l'ancien pays du son.

-Ok. Pas de problèmes particuliers avec Juugo ?

-Non il est très calme et s'est parfaitement intégré à la mission que vous lui avez confiée, il est revenu ce matin, mais il est parti amener l'un de ses coéquipiers à l'hôpital car il s'est fait blessé légèrement.

-Très bien…gardez le quand même sous surveillance pour le moment. Le problème de l'équipe dix aux frontières à eu le soutien souhaité ?

-L'équipe devrait les avoir rejoint aujourd'hui.

-Très bien…Saï ? Ou est Saï ?

-Il était là Rokudaime Sama, mais il a été appelé un peu avant que vous arriviez par un de ses chefs d'équipe.

-Un problème ?

-Aucune idée, il est parti avec lui en disant qu'il viendrait vous voir plus tard.

-Ok…la séance est finie pour aujourd'hui, merci d'avoir patienté et désolé d'expédier un peu, je dois voir ceci en priorité. Si vous me cherchez aujourd'hui, je serais dans le village, je prends ma journée.

-Mais Hokage sama…

Naruto leva les yeux vers le couple de vieillard qui jusque là s'était tu. L'ancien conseil était toujours là pour donner son avis, il n'avait rien contre, mais souvent il les remettait à sa place. Souvent Sakura se chargeait d'expliquer le plus diplomatiquement possible ce qu'il se passait, devenant un très bon médiateur, pour que cela ne dégénère pas en guerre interne, même si petit à petit ils s'étaient fait au nouvel Hokage et à sa manière de s'occuper de tout le monde avec une priorité souvent toute égale.

-Et bien continuez. Quoi ? qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Un…le Hokage ne peut se soustraire à sa mission.

-…ça va faire un peu plus de trois ans que je suis à la tête du village. Ai-je arrêté un seul jour ?

-…

-L'ai-je fais ?

-Non.

-Alors je peux bien me prendre une journée dans mon planning, de toute manière s'il y a une urgence je suis là, vous le savez très bien. Il n'y a pas d'affaires urgentes et…

Sasuke venait de se baisser à son oreille et il lui parlait si doucement que s'en était presque gênant. Le blond l'écoutait, poings aux hanches et un sourire s'esquissa sur sa face. Ses yeux les fusillèrent et tout d'un coup ils trouvèrent cela beaucoup plus dangereux que ses longs silences prolongés. Il joignit les mains et un parfait double apparut.

-Hokage sama ! Il faut traiter les petits cas, c'est votre rôle. Plus que votre vie, celle du village est plus importante. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y placer un clone !!! le village et ses affaires n'attendent pas !!

-Ce clone comme vous dites est exactement ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire moi. Pas de grande différence. Et en fin de journée je saurais ce qu'il sait, pas de problème en perspective donc. Si jamais il y a un problème trop important, il me préviendra en se dématérialisant. Simple comme bonjour non ?

-Mais…

-C'est ma meilleure technique, vous le savez non, elle vous a bien aidé il y a huit ans quand vous croupissiez en cellule spéciale, non ? je me trompe peut être ? Naruto fixa sur eux ses yeux qui laissèrent deviner son impatience derrière ce qui donnait pourtant une fausse impression de respect.

-…non Hokage sama.

-Bien. Rappelez-moi d'instaurer une nouvelle loi : que tout Hokage sache se dédoubler, ça lui simplifiera grandement la vie par la suite.

-…ce ne sont pas les fantômes qui gouvernent un village.

-Et je n'en suis pas un. J'aime le village par-dessus tout et pour lui je mourrais s'il le fallait. Je ne me soustrairai pas à mon rôle plus qu'il ne le faut.

-Et si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas accepté le rôle de la Godaime ce jour là, la décision était entre ses mains, elle ne l'y a pas obligé. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

-Non Sakura. Cette dernière était entrée sans un bruit quelques instants auparavant et détestait lorsqu'ils l'attaquaient sur ce point là.

-Bien. Saï voudrait te voir, il attend dehors, ensuite il faudrait que tu ailles voir Temari, elle est arrivée et est avec Shikamaru au petit resto habituel. Quant à la suite, c'est à toi de voir.

-Et je paris que tu vas nous suivre ?

-Oui, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelle question.

-Hahaha, bon ok, on va y aller alors. Autre choses messieurs dames ?

-Quant à la statue Hokage Sama…

-La statue…AH ! la statue oui en effet…

-Il faut donc continuer à chercher le…

-Non. Non, on a un expert de retour au village. Pour le moment continuez de la surveiller comme d'habitude puis on ira s'en occuper personnellement.

La plupart des personnes présente, représentante pour la plupart des plus grands clans, baissèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation, seulement on pouvait y lire une certaine méfiance envers Sasuke. Ils voyaient un Uchiha revenant de nulle part, à l'aspect un peu trop décharné qui ne lui rendait pas réellement justice et surtout que leur chef avait en lui une confiance aveugle, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire en huit ans vu qu'il avait lui-même demandé comment il était revenu plus tôt, montrant qu'il n'en savait rien. Naruto se leva donc, prenant avec lui les papiers qu'il laissa à son double, lui donnant quelques instructions et lui fichant son chapeau sur le crâne. Sasuke les regardait tous avec un certain dédain, il n'aimait pas du tout les yeux qu'ils avaient sur lui, et juste pour les faire chier un peu plus, il se planta juste derrière Naruto qui ne le dépassait toujours pas en taille, et tira sur le col de son manteau pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa nuque. Naruto tourna juste un peu la tête pour l'interroger du coin de l'œil, ne captant même pas les regards éberlués, surtout des plus conservateurs. Sakura riait toute seule en voyant leur désarroi, sachant combien Naruto pouvait toujours tout bouleverser sans pour autant le vouloir. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, et pourtant Sakura savait qu'ils s'étaient compris.

-Deux secondes Sasuke, je termine avec ça. Et puis ne redonne pas d'envie à Sakura voyant.

-Naruto !

-Ahaha, je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite tout de même. Il continua avec son clone avant de se tourner vers le reste de la salle. Vous êtes encore là vous ?

Avant d'attendre une quelconque réponse, Naruto passa sa main sur le coté, et Sakura regarda Sasuke avec une petite lueur d'amusement, impatiente de voir s'il allait continuer de jouer avec les nerfs de tout le monde. Il eut un rictus et glissa sa main dans la sienne, sous le regard amusé de Sakura quand elle entendit quelques exclamation de surprise, dans un gloussement, elle leur emboîta le pas, continuant d'imaginer la crise qu'ils auraient vécu s'ils s'étaient trouvés à sa place ce matin. Naruto allait assez vite, continuant à lire d'une main l'un des papiers qu'il avait gardé avec lui, et ce fut Sakura qui lui demanda de ralentir ne pouvant aller aussi vite qu'eux avec son ventre au moment même où deux voix s'élevèrent dans le couloirs jusque là silencieux.

-Sakuraaaaa-saaaama !

-Hm ?

La jeune femme se retourna et vit ses deux élèves qui lui faisaient signe, le garçon si calme portant avec soin un tube à l'étrange couleur alors que la fille, gesticulait en lui montrant une sorte de fruit. Naruto s'était aussi arrêté, et il lui donna une tape dans le dos, l'encourageant à y aller, lui promettant de l'attendre dehors, elle s'excusa et fila vers eux. Il repartit en tenant Sasuke, plongé toujours dans sa lecture de pattes de mouche.

-Qui étaient-ils ?

-Hein ?

-Les deux enfants.

-Ah eux, ses élèves.

-Elle enseigne ?

-La médecine. Après la mort de Baa-chan, elle a eu peur de ne pas pouvoir transmettre son savoir et à chercher des élèves. Ceux là son stupéfiants, ils apprennent vite.

-Tu n'en as pas eu ?

-Non…j'ai appris quelques trucs à Konohamaru, mais j'étais assez souvent en dehors du village pour…Ah SAI !!! SAI !!! RESTE-LA !!!

Naruto tira d'un coup Sasuke en avant, manquant de le faire trébucher rien que pour rattraper Saï qui venait de stopper pour l'attendre. Il lui parla d'un problème avec deux hommes qu'il soupçonnait de faire un double jeu ou quelque chose du genre, et Naruto écouta religieusement ce qui étonna Sasuke. Mais il écoutait vraiment, cela se voyait qu'il était devenu plus sage, et parfois il hochait la tête.

-Ouais, lui mettre des compagnons trop proche sur le dos, je n'aimerai pas ça. Je vais mettre quelques hommes sur lui. Je te les enverrais dans l'heure ok ?

-Ok. Je prépare les ordres alors ?

-Ouais. Si tu me cherches je serais dans le village Saï, c'est un clone dans mon bureau, mais il pourra signer les documents en priorité.

Le brun hocha de la tête et s'en alla après avoir lancé un long regard à Sasuke qu'il avait simplement saluer d'un mouvement de tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre envers lui. Sakura le remplaça, et Naruto se clona, demandant d'aller mettre deux hommes dont il lui murmura les noms à l'oreille pour être le seul à savoir avec Saï qui ils seraient. Sasuke les regardaient faire, rien ici ne semblait avoir vraiment changé si ce n'était que le blond avait un rôle beaucoup plus important. Il le vit très bien, pas besoin d'avoir de sharingan pour le voir, plusieurs personnes le saluaient dans la rue, une vieille femme vint même lui serrer la main en lui parlant tout bas et en le remerciant de quelque chose dont le brun ne comprit rien. Sakura se tourna vers lui quand ils reprirent leur chemin, et elle allait lui poser une question quand sa voix fut couverte pas un énorme cri. Une gamine venait d'arriver en hurlant et s'accrocha à Naruto, suivit par une autre fillette d'une dizaine d'année, suivie à son tour par une femme qui tenait un nouveau né. Tous les enfants étaient blond aux yeux bleus, et Naruto les accueillis tous à bras ouverts, prenant contre lui le bébé de la jeune femme. Sasuke en était choqué, il ne voyait que ça pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Naruto aurait pu être leur père, et il agissait avec eux presque comme tel, les enfants se collant à lui et la femme se mettant à discuter avec lui. Sakura se pencha contre Sasuke et tira sur sa manche.

-Il a sauvé la fille il y a huit ans, aujourd'hui elle a onze ans et vient de réussir son test à l'académie. Elle est venue le lui dire.

-…

-Je connais bien sa mère, c'est moi qui l'ai accouchée. Elle m'avait dit que sa fille bossait dur pour y arriver.

-Il s'est passé quoi il y a huit ans ?

-…à notre retour au village, Danzo l'avait attaqué et détruit par endroit. Naruto a fait table rase et aider ceux qui étaient blessés, il a prit en main la sécurité du village contre les attaques extérieur. Il…

-Et bien moi je te présente Sasuke.

-C'est qui lui ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois ?

-…oui.

-Je t'avais répondu que ?

-Que oui…

-Et bien je parlais de lui.

-…c'est un mec.

-Et t'apprendras avec le temps qu'on ne suit pas toujours les règles hahaha.

-Mais c'est un mec. La gamine le regardait avec froideur et un certain dégoût.

-Hey, le regarde pas comme ça.

-Mais…

-Ça me fait mal aussi ok. Je l'aime beaucoup, et si tu fais ça, c'est aussi à moi que tu fais mal.

-…ok Hokage sama.

-Mmh…et puis tu verras ce que je te dis. On ne commande pas toujours à son cœur.

-C'est nul.

-Hahahaha, mais parfois ça a du bon. Bon, je dois y aller, on se revoit pour les épreuves qui suivront.

-Les épreuves ?

-Oups, héhéhé, je vais filer avant d'en dire trop, Anko va m'en vouloir de ne pas lui laisser l'effet de surprise.

Le blond lui caressa le sommet du crâne en lui souriant malicieusement, assortant cela d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la petite. Sasuke n'aima pas ça du tout, mais il ne dit rien, pas contre une enfant en tout cas. Ils repartirent, et Naruto se mit à lui dire ce qui avait changé par endroit, ce qu'il avait fait pour le village et quand il était devenu Hokage. Il s'attarda un bon moment sur les couples, et lui demanda de ne pas titiller Temari sur le fait qu'elle n'était plus avec Shikamaru. Sakura parla un peu d'elle et de Néji, ainsi que des deux enfants qu'il avait vu et à qui elle enseignait. Sasuke voulait revenir sur ce que Naruto avait fait avant ces trois ans, car cinq ans restaient encore dans l'ombre. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'établissement et se firent accueillir à l'entrée.

-Nous les avons placés à votre place habituelle Rokudaime sama.

-Très bien, amenez-moi les menus, j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin et je meurs de faim.

-Oui Hokage sama.

La table était dans un petit coin tranquille et non pas séparée de celles des autres clients. Naruto n'aimait pas spécialement se trouver au dessus de tout le monde, il aimait se retrouver au milieu d'une foule sans être fui. Ça, Sasuke l'avait déjà remarqué avant, et apparemment Naruto n'avait pas perdu cette habitude. Il salua allégrement Temari qui fit de même avant de soupirer et de déposer un dossier qu'elle lui confia ainsi qu'un parchemin, et là, elle s'arrêta en cours de route en fixant Sasuke. Elle venait enfin de le remarquer.

-Tu l'as retrouvé celui là ?

-Ouais. Enfin disons plutôt que c'est lui qui est revenu.

-Je dois dire quoi à Gaara ?

-Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore vu personnellement quoi en faire, mais je tiendrai Gaara personnellement au courant.

-Ok. Contente que tu sois de retour toi, au moins il sera moins chiant.

-Tu parles à notre Hokage, Temari.

-Ouais ouais, je sais, mais parfois faut dire ce qui est, hein Naruto ?

-Hahaha, toujours aussi franche.

-C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a fait fuir certain. Temari attrapa son verre qu'elle but calmement alors que Shikamaru baissa un peu la tête en y passant une main.

-Hahaha, arrête de le charrier Temari.

-S'il commence je ne peux que continuer, c'est un principe. Enfin de toute manière, je plains Ino, pauvre fille…avoir un mec aussi fainéant dans les pattes faut supporter. C'est pas facile du tout.

-Pfff galère, bon je sens que je vais m'en aller.

-Hahaha, ah ouais Shika, faut que tu contactes l'équipe à l'Est qu'elle aille soutenir la numéro dix.

-La dix ? et pourquoi pas la douze ? ils sont…

-Non la douze est celle de Konohamaru, je sais qu'ils vont s'en sortir.

-Pourtant on en a aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine. Et ils doivent les rejoindre à revers. Sans eux, la mission peut ratée, à mon avis il vaut mieux les supporter eux.

-…une semaine ? mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis plutôt ?

-T'étais occupé sur ton affaire avec Gaara, et tu m'as hurlé qu'ils y arriveraient.

-Oui mais bon, une semaine quand même…bon, attendez je reviens, Sakura, pareil que d'habitude pour moi.

-Ok.

Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées et sortit en oubliant complètement le reste. Il retourna dehors et mira le ciel. Sasuke qui était resté à l'intérieur c'était attendu à un geste de sa part avant le départ de la table, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Sakura remarqua son air un peu contrit mais n'osa rien dire, il avait l'air détendu et assez à l'aise, continuant de jeter un coup d'œil au menu qui lui avait été donné. Il commanda sans se préoccuper plus que ça du regard de la jeune serveuse sur lui qui le mangeait des yeux. Lui-même portait ce regard vers le blond dehors qui venait de lever son bras qu'il avait fini de ganter pour qui atterrisse un faucon qui lança un cri perçant. Naruto décrocha le petit message et grogna un peu quand l'animal le becqueta pour avoir un peu de pitance que Naruto ordonna directement à celle qui tenait la caisse. Il écrivit rapidement un message et le glissa à la patte de la bête qui était en train d'avaler sa pitance. Le caressant, il lui murmura quelque chose et l'aida à prendre son envol avant de revenir en faisant signe à la serveuse qui attendait son retour pour les servir.

-Alors ?

-Message spécial. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je n'ai pas vérifié de la semaine en l'appelant. Tout ça à cause de l'autre connerie qu'il y a eu et qui m'a pris tout mon temps.

-Quelque chose de grave c'est passé ? Sakura prit son plat et le plaça devant elle tout en continuant de regarder Naruto avec insistance.

-Ils ont été attaqués mais on réussit à s'en sortir, avec juste une blessure un peu préoccupante. Ils ont décidés de faire une halte et de couper toute communication pour le moment, et ont confirmé la date et le lieu de rencontre.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Je leur ai dit que j'enverrais un anbu en repérage pour être sur de leur condition.

-Je dois envoyer qui alors ?

-Pour les retrouver, il faudrait un Hyuga…Hanabi n'est pas loin du point où ils étaient, non ?

-Ouais, et elle n'aime pas Konohamaru.

-Je lui ai jamais demandé de l'aimer. Contacte-la, qu'elle y aille. Ils ont déjà bossé ensemble, elle sait comment cette équipe fonctionne et pourra donc les trouver vite.

-Ok. J'y vais de suite. Shikamaru avala rapidement l'encas qu'il avait commandé et alla poser de l'argent pour sa part.

-C'est pour moi Shika.

-Ok, merci.

Naruto eut un sourire pour lui, et il passa de suite à Temari, prenant une autre conversation dont Sasuke se désintéressa bien vite. Celui-ci mangea son plat qui était très bon, mais pourtant il boudait, du moins Sakura l'en déduisit au coup d'œil glacé qu'il avait par moment au couple qui continuait de parler. Naruto mangea plus ou moins son plat, laissant de coté une partie des légumes que Sasuke récupéra au fur et à mesure sous l'œil attentif de Sakura.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai pas envie de te perdre de vue.

-… Sasuke se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas pour Naruto. Lui, il semblait parfaitement bien vivre sans lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas pris de légume et que tu m'avais demandé ce qu'il allait commander ?

-Hn.

-Hahaha, toujours aussi complémentaire que ça en est fascinant.

Sasuke venait de sourire avant de gober un reste du blond qui tapota la table du bout des doigts. Temari confirma d'un geste ce qu'elle avait dis et se leva en récupérant son énorme éventail qu'elle fixa dans son dos. Elle regarda Naruto en biais qui venait de sortir un parchemin et qui était en train de griffonner rapidement. Il la suivie plus loin, s'accoudant un instant au comptoir pour sceller ce qu'il venait d'écrire en demandant de quoi fondre sa cire.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Tu es revenu il y a combien de temps ?

-…je ne sais pas trop.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand j'ai réussi à sortir…je me suis demandé si je m'étais encore trompé de coin. Et là en marchant j'ai vu un kunaï planté dans le sol, et pas très loin, il y avait un bandeau frontal de Konoha dans l'herbe. Je me suis mis à marcher jusqu'à trouver un village.

-Et ensuite ? Naruto venait de s'asseoir, attrapant une petite brochette dont il ne fit qu'une bouchée.

-J'ai volé de quoi m'habiller, je me suis situé rapidement et je suis revenu sans m'arrêter.

-Tu as marché combien de temps ?

-…je n'ai pas fais attention…j'avais qu'un but, je l'ai suivi.

-Encore l'une de tes fantastiques transes comme lorsqu'on trouvait une info sur Itachi et que tu me traînais d'un bord à l'autre du pays sans pauses ?

-…

-Hahaha, je te retrouve bien là. Et avant ça, tu étais où ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-…je…

Sasuke avait baissé la tête, fixant la table, et Naruto qui jusque là avait mangé brochette sur brochette s'était arrêté, la gueule un peu de travers. Sakura ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait, mais ça semblait assez solennel. Elle vit la main de Naruto se glisser sous la table et se poser sur celle du brun qui leva les yeux vers lui. Sasuke lui-même n'était pas trop sur de ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Lorsque tu es tombé, j'ai failli me faire manger. J'ai utilisé tout ce que j'ai pu, et j'ai fini comme le monde où l'on se trouvait…enfin je crois. Je suis resté là…je ne sais pas combien de temps. J'étais juste là et je me suis endormi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tendu la main ? je t'aurais tiré avec moi !!!! Naruto avait l'air en colère et fronçait dangereusement les sourcils.

-Je n'avais plus aucune force, quand je suis parti de là ou on avait été, je n'ai pas eu à bouger, j'ai juste eu à ouvrir cette porte.

-Et tu étais où ?

-…aucune idée. Tout était neutre. Aucun bruit, aucun envie, tout était noir et je flottais là…comme ça…j'ai dormi. Je me suis réveillé en entendant une voix…je pense que c'était uniquement dans ma tête, j'ai pas su l'identifié d'abord, mais au bout d'un moment ça m'a rappelé qui j'étais.

-Une voix ? Sakura avait un peu peur pour sa santé mentale.

-Hn, la sienne, elle m'appelait. Elle n'a dit qu'une fois mon prénom…et j'ai voulu rentrer. J'avais retrouvé toute ma force, je n'avais pas vieilli je crois…j'avais toujours l'air d'être le même…je ne sais pas…je…

-Evite tant que tu le peux de retourner dans ce genre de conneries ! t'y enfermes qui tu veux mais toi, je ne veux pas que tu y entres !! compris.

-Kuku, oui Rokudaime sama.

-Vas-y fous toi de ma gueule. Pffff. Sasuke enleva sa main de la sienne et la retourna pour mêler ses doigts aux siens. Sa face venait de devenir un peu trop neutre. Il se sentait mal et Naruto le savait.

-…j'ai vogué de monde en monde, j'ai vu de drôle de choses…j'ai cherché en vain à revenir ici…et je ne tombé que sur des pâles copies.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Naruto voyait qu'un mauvais souvenir était en train de ressurgir, et il pressa un peu sa main pour qu'il lui dise.

-Une fois…je suis tombé dans un monde où mon clan existait encore…ils étaient heureux, je marchais parmi eux…et au bout d'un moment j'ai entendu un rire…c'était moi enfant sur le dos de mon frère. Je ne sais pas dans quelle sorte de monde j'étais…mais il m'a rappelé toutes ces fois où mon frère a été là pour moi et où il m'avait souri…tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu nié après l'extinction du clan. Je les ai suivis jusqu'à ce que mon frère me remarque. Je ne sais pas si c'était des cauchemars de mes envies ou peurs profondes, ou si c'était vraiment d'autres mondes réels auxquels je m'incorporais parfois très bien comme si j'en avais toujours fais parti.

-Ça pouvait être un peu tout ça Sasuke non ? vu ce dont vous êtes capables avec votre pupilles.

-Peut être Sakura…je n'ai jamais vraiment compris…

-Et ça ta pris huit ans pour les suivre ?

-J'ai bien parlé de plusieurs mondes Usuratonkachi.

-…

-Une autre fois je suis tombé dans un monde où tout était comme ici, je vivais avec eux, on était heureux. J'y ai eu une mission pendant laquelle j'ai eu besoin de support.

-Et ?

-C'est ton nom qui est sorti de ma bouche. Je suis resté au milieu de la bataille en me demandant qui j'avais bien pu appeler. Je suis retourné au village, j'ai demandé à ceux que je connaissais qui tu étais, quel était ce nom…personne ne le savait et pourtant, tout me revenait en mémoire. Je me suis demandé si c'était un rêve que j'avais eu, j'ai demandé conseil à Itachi.

-…

-Il m'a dit que la seule manière pour vérifier qu'un monde n'était pas feint, c'était d'invoquer les mangeurs de monde. Toi tu n'existais pas, pourtant au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas normal…

-Tu les as invoqués ?

-Et ils ont tout mangés devant moi. Jusqu'au dernier moment mon frère a souris, alors j'ai su que je devais continuer, car je le lui avais promis…

-…

-Dans un autre…tu étais mort de mes mains tout simplement et j'ai même vu un monde où je me suis réveillé auprès d'Orochimaru, guidant un massacre sur Konoha. Et il y en a eu comme ça…des tonnes et des tonnes…je me suis demandé si un jour je sortirais de tout ça. C'est pour ça que quand je suis arrivé dans ce monde ci, et que j'ai vu ça, que tout avait l'air normal…alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici. Parce que pour une fois je suis ressorti sur une place qui n'était pas le village.

-Et qu'est ce qui te dit que tout ce que tu vois n'est pas un mensonge ?

Mais Naruto regretta de suite ses paroles. Sasuke eut l'air au bout du rouleau, comme s'il ne supporterait pas un mensonge de plus, cela le tuerait, et tout son être le lui disait. Naruto se pencha vers lui, s'excusant d'avoir dis ça sans réfléchir et l'embrassa près de l'oreille, lui affirmant que tout était réel, qu'il était au bon endroit, passant une main sur la base de sa nuque qu'il caressa tendrement. Sakura se sentait un peu de trop, et elle savait qu'elle gênerait beaucoup en restant avec eux. Elle décida d'en profiter encore un peu avant de les laisser seul, de les laisser se retrouver. Naruto avait abandonné ce qu'il restait dans son plat, ce qui était rare, et il avait amené Sasuke dehors en espérant que cela lui fasse reprendre quelques couleurs. Changeant radicalement de tactique, il lui montra le village tel qu'il avait été repensé en cas d'attaque, puis les améliorations faites. Il parlait encore et encore, et Sasuke écoutait en lançant parfois une ou deux remarques, commençant à se reprendre. Sakura les suivait, en rajoutant un peu par moment quand Naruto saluait une personne ou une autre, seule chose qui les différenciait d'avant, aujourd'hui le blond avait une petite foule à ses pieds, et cela semblait plutôt déplaire au brun. Il se fit embarquer par un couple un peu plus loin, et des anbus atterrirent à ses cotés, attendant leur tour pour lui parler. Sasuke regardait ça d'un œil noir.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke ? ouhou…Sasuke…mais réponds à la fin !

-…je n'ai pas…

-…oui tu n'as pas quoi ? si tu veux que je t'aide, dis-moi.

-Qui a dis que…

-Sasuke !!!

-Tchhhh, j'ai l'air d'une gonzesse à m'inquiéter pour ça, c'est pour ça que je veux pas en parler.

-Ça ? ça quoi ?

-…

-Sasuke !!!

-Naruto.

-Oui ben quoi Naruto ? je suis pas devin je te signale.

-…il a pas l'air de s'en être fait plus que ça que je ne sois plus là.

-…c'est l'impression qu'il te donne ?

-…

-Je croyais que tu savais comment Naruto savait cacher combien il pouvait avoir mal pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour lui.

-…

-Je vais te dire. Sakura qui s'était assise sur un banc pour l'attendre, s'appuya sur ses mains après s'être accoudée sur ses genoux. Naruto tu vois…il a faillit mourir plus d'une fois.

-…

-Il a d'abord voulu se laisser crever de faim en sachant que t'étais plus ici, il a fallu que je lui dise que tu étais vivant surement quelque part et cela sans en être sur. Ensuite d'ailleurs y'a plus que lui qui en était certains. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a du passer à s'en persuader pour arriver à avoir une telle foi inébranlable. Après ça, j'ai réussi à le ramener au village, il a fait sa fête au conseil, à Danzo, il a remit le village sur pied, défait ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, remit d'autres trucs en place…il se changeait les idées pour ne pas paniquer.

-Na…

-J'ai pas fini !

Sasuke la regarda de travers, mais elle le soutint sans mal, alors il se tut, croisant les bras et relevant un peu la tête. Ce n'était plus elle qu'il fixait, mais le blond plus loin qui venait de mettre un genou à terre pour parler à un enfant. Il était en train de rire avec lui en lui tapotant le crâne gentiment et la mère en était toute fière.

-Ensuite, on est retourné chez votre 'connaissance'.

-Hu ?

-Neko baa, il m'a amené avec lui là bas, plus d'une fois d'ailleurs.

-Mais c'est interdit de…

-Je sais. Mais il l'a fait. Pendant un moment on n'a fais que de se balader dans le monde entier, cherchant piste sur piste, lisant tous ce qui nous tombaient dans les mains. Pendant des années il a cherché sans se décourager…du moins pas vraiment, je l'ai vu plus d'une fois s'isoler et se foutre des baffes pour se reprendre. Il a tué Kabuto qui était toujours vivant et à moitié monstre, faisant courir des rumeurs sur ce que l'on cherchait mais qui ne savait rien ou pas vraiment plus, il a même pété un câble en découvrant que Suigetsu un mec très pas beau qu'il connaissait, lui a dis qu'il venait de faire pété la dernière cache importante d'Orochimaru. Il comptait là-dessus, il a tout fait pour te récupérer.

-Qui ne savait rien sur quoi ? Naruto comptait sur quoi ?

Elle avait attisé sa curiosité, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était plus qu'intéressé par ce qu'elle venait de dire et cela la rendait heureuse. Cet intérêt montrait bien qu'il s'intéressait à son blond et à ce qu'il avait fait pour le revoir. Sakura fit en sorte de bien choisir ses mots.

-Naruto voulait trouver un moyen de rouvrir vos portes dimensionnelles, il voulait aller te chercher. Il a d'ailleurs trouvé plusieurs histoires de ninja relatant de telles portes et d'un tel savoir, mais il n'y avait plus personne à chaque fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Toutes les pistes menaient à des hommes morts, souvent tués par des Uchiha d'ailleurs. On n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un de vivant pouvant vraiment se vanter d'y arriver. On a pensé que Orochimaru avait du bossé sur ça puisqu'il te voulait, on a donc cherché ses caches. Les mineures n'avaient rien sauf quelques morts desséchés en cellules. Celle où Juugo était enfermée était la dernière cache majeure qui n'avait pas été détruite. Toutes les autres avaient été brûlées. Tiens, Juugo c'est lui.

-… Sasuke regarda l'homme qui venait d'arriver auprès de Naruto et qui souriait gentiment à son encontre.

-Il est à l'origine du sceau que tu avais sur l'épaule. J'ai bossé sur ça pour le lui enlever cette capacité comme il l'a demandé, mais c'est impossible. Ce que j'ai pu faire a juste été de lui donner des gélules que je prépare personnellement et qu'il prend à dose régulière. Ça l'empêche de se faire dominer par ses émotions ou autres, ça le laisse zen en fait. Naruto m'a dit de continuer à plancher sur son cas, c'est ce que je fais avec mes deux élèves le plus souvent.

-Et quand il a su qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ?

-…il a continué à chercher. Quand on cherche, on trouve…c'était son leitmotiv. Au bout de cinq ans, il est devenu Hokage parce que la Godaime est décédée et l'a rappelé, ne voulant pas d'autres successeurs. Alors il a envoyé plusieurs petits groupes à sa place, dont moi et Saï qui faisions partie d'une unité spéciale. Il en faisait une mission personnelle, envoyant parfois des ninjas de rang supérieur à la recherche d'une info infime, rien que pour…

-Vous parlez de Naruto là ? Sakura avait reconnu la voix, et elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

-Ouais Shika.

-Pfff, c'était une galère ce mec. Je me demandais s'il n'allait pas nous claquer entre les doigts. Tiens Sakura, voilà la paperasse sur ta plante bizarre que tu voulais que mon père examine, et les échantillons sont….

-Comment ça ?

-Hein ? Shikamaru releva la tête vers Sasuke qui avait l'air agacé, presque mauvais. Il eut une moue qui fit se ternir le Nara qui déjà ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Cela n'avait toujours pas changé.

-Pourquoi tu pensais ça de Naruto ?

-Naruto…galère pourquoi c'est à moi de te dire ça ? pffff, on l'a tous vu de toute manière.

-Vu quoi ?

-… ben qu'il était pas bien imbécile.

-…

-il riait, souriait comme d'habitude, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Mais parfois, on pouvait le voir se tenir seul dans un coin et alors on ne pouvait pas lire en lui. On se demandait s'il allait tout détruire de haine ou de tristesse, je te raconte pas la pression qu'il y avait dans ces moments là, mais non, il se contenait, restant calme et silencieux. Il en imposait juste par ce silence, et une partie du village a été rassuré par cela, mais d'après moi, c'était plus dangereux que tout. Une seule fois je me suis approché de lui pendant qu'il était comme ça, il n'a rien dit avant que je lui demande si tout allait bien. J'avais l'impression qu'il était perdu dans un autre monde, il était là mais pas vraiment en même temps… J'ai évité de l'approcher dans ces moments là après, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait besoin de personne sauf de celui qui manquait.

-… Cet air étonné que l'Uchiha avait, Shikamaru ne le lui avait jamais vu et cela l'étonné assez. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir une telle expression sur le visage de glace du jeune homme.

-Il a répondu à ma question après un moment, il m'a juste dis : oui pour le village tout va bien. Alors, quand je lui ai demandé : et pour toi ?, et bien il ne m'a pas répondu, retournant juste dans sa contemplation silencieuse. J'avais…

-Tant qu'il ne sera pas là, ça n'ira pas.

-Hu ? Sasuke fixa cette fois-ci Sakura qui regardait Naruto avec beaucoup d'amour dans le regard.

-C'est ce qu'il m'avait dis à moi. Une seule fois il a craqué. Une seule. C'était un vingt trois juillet au soir, il n'avait voulu voir personne et moi j'y suis allée pour qu'il ne soit pas seul…Chaque année, ce jour là, il se terre chez lui et tant qu'il n'y a pas une urgence, il n'en sort pas. Tu sais pourquoi il est autant dans son travail Sasuke ? pourquoi il est comme ça et que tu as l'impression d'être mis un peu trop de coté ?

-…

-Parce que pour ne pas devenir fou il a cherché quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher…tout Konoha a eu besoin de lui et il s'y est jeté à corps perdu. Donc ne lui en veut pas s'il a un peu de mal à décrocher, ce sont eux qui l'ont maintenu en vie toutes ces années. C'est grâce à eux si tu peux l'avoir pour toi encore maintenant.

-Je sais que le village a toujours été aussi important que moi pour lui…il me l'a déjà dis.

-Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je t'assure qu'il t'a cherché toutes ces années, faisant ce que personne n'aurait pu faire, continuant là où d'autres auraient abandonnés. Il a mené de front son amour pour toi et celui qu'il porte au village, tenant toujours tête à ce qu'il ne pensait pas bon et en assumant toutes ses décisions. Tu verras qu'il a amélioré beaucoup de choses ici. Il m'a dit vouloir faire du village une place ou tout le monde se sentirait bien et où tu pourras te sentir un jour de nouveau en paix.

-Il a même remit le conseil à sa place plus d'une fois. Shikamaru bailla à la fin de sa réplique, mais regardant toujours Sasuke d'un œil un peu stupéfait. Sa face ne cessait de changer, et il pouvait y lire beaucoup de douceur.

-Oui, Shikamaru à raison. Il a refusé de leur céder beaucoup de chose, comme cette histoire de mariage arrangé qu'ils voulaient qu'il accepte, et comme toutes ces autres propositions de mise en ménage.

Sakura avait un petit sourire en coin, tellement doux que Sasuke s'en sentait presque jaloux. Un rire s'éleva, un rire qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il aimait tant. Il savait qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, mais en étant enfermé loin de lui, il avait compris à quel point il était contaminé par Naruto. Il s'en ficha bien de Shikamaru et de Sakura, encore plus des gens qui étaient là. Il avait besoin de Naruto, là maintenant, tout de suite. Sasuke se leva d'un bond, et sans rien dire il partit vers celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Naruto qui était en train de parler avec la mère du gamin se fit happer en arrière et se fit embrasser. Tous les regardèrent, et un rire se fit entendre de Naruto, étonnant un peu plus tout le monde. C'était un rire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années, montrant vraiment une légèreté et un bonheur sans nom. Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour, alors que beaucoup de peur aurait rejeté cet élan pour privilégier le poste auquel il était. Pas lui. Shikamaru remua la tête, l'air blasé mais souriant tout de même sans pouvoir faire autre chose que d'être content pour le blond, et Sakura en riant, lui tapa sur le torse pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien que du normal.

-Tu t'en remets vachement bien quand même.

-De ?

-Qu'ils soient ensemble alors que tu les as aimés tour à tour.

-Oh…tu avais vu ?

-Ouais.

-En fait…ça a été dur…mais quand j'ai vu combien ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre…j'ai pu comprendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?

-Ils s'aiment autant que j'ai pu les aimer sans jamais rien obtenir en retour que leur amitié. Finalement, c'est que ça devait se faire comme ça. Je crois même que si j'avais pu gagner le cœur de l'un ou de l'autre, ça n'aurait jamais été fusionnel comme ça. Ils ne vivent que quand l'autre est près d'eux, autrement, ils survivent…Et je suis et je serais là pour toujours les supporter dans ces moments là.

-Tu es vraiment forte.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur. Aucune autre fille que j'ai connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'aurait pu devenir leur coéquipière.

Sakura n'arriva même pas à le remercier tellement elle était gênée et heureuse de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle détourna le regard, souriante et contente, il put d'ailleurs le voir clairement aux rougeurs à ses joues. De nouveau elle les regardait, Sasuke était en train de parler au creux de l'oreille du blond et celui-ci eut encore un petit fou rire. Il parla quelques secondes à la femme près de lui et s'excusa auprès d'autres, clamant qu'aujourd'hui il ne prenait que les urgences, et qu'il avait bien droit à des vacances. Ça choqua un peu, mais tous se firent une raison. Jamais le blond n'avait été aussi heureux ces dernières années, et peu importait s'il le trouvait en mettant sa main dans celle de l'Uchiha, du moment qu'il continuait à être celui qu'il était. Il fit signe à Sakura qui gloussa avant de remuer la tête.

-Si j'y vais maintenant, Sasuke pourrait m'assassiner.

-Avec Naruto comme témoin, je ne pense pas.

-Hahaha.

Elle leur fit signe de s'en aller sans elle, et Sasuke eut un rictus qui montrait bien son état d'esprit sur la question. Sasuke qui avait toujours sa main dans celle du blond le tira à sa suite. Sakura était en train de passer sa main sur son ventre, et vraiment, Shikamaru aimait le sourire qu'il lui voyait peint sur la face. Sûrement qu'elle-même n'avait pas remarqué que le retour de Sasuke avait ramené sur sa face un certain apaisement, presque une sérénité qui était plus que visible lorsqu'elle les regardait.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton mari ?

-Huhu, non, je dois aller voir Ino.

-Elle est à la boutique.

-Je sais, et toi, comment tu t'en sors avec les femmes de ta vie ?

-Pffff galère…

-Hahaha.

Derrière eux, Iruka était arrivé pour parler à Naruto et s'était arrêté en plein mouvement en voyant Sasuke. Il le regarda un peu bête, avant de sourire comme il l'avait tant de fois fais à l'académie. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, tapotant dessus comme s'il avait été un enfant bien sage, et ignorant Naruto il se mit à le questionner sur sa santé, s'il mangeait assez, depuis quand il était là, etc etc. Le blond remarqua enfin le départ de Sakura, et en attendant que Sasuke ait fini, il passa un bras dans son dos s'agrippant à sa hanche et en posant sa tête contre son épaule sous le regard interrogateur de son tuteur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Et plus qu'un. Donc 8 ans ont passé depuis la disparition de Sasuke et là ils ont 24 ans je crois bien._

_Voilou à la semaine prochaine._


	24. Chap 24 : tout est en place

**A deux**

**Chap 24 : tout est en place, non ?**

**Résumé : Sasuke est bien de retour, Naruto est Rokudaime, roule jeunesse.**

Il faisait si noir, au point que tout son corps se contracta par réflexe. Son esprit était encore un peu brouillé, et il se demandait où il pouvait bien être. Peut être qu'Itachi pourrait lui répondre, mais pour cela, il devait trouver la sortie puis le couloir menant à sa chambre. Il attrapa peur car il venait de voir qu'il n'avait pas pied. Le noir était partout, il l'entourait et son cœur s'emballa, le froid était en train de l'envahir, il allait se faire manger, c'était la sensation qu'il avait. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que son souffle apeuré et son cœur prêt à se rompre. Il y eu une voix. Une voix qu'il connaissait. Peut être celle de son frère ? elle se répercuta autour de lui, comment il ne savait pas, mais elle se répétait, s'entremêlait, venant jusqu'à lui dans un vacarme qui n'avait rien pour le rassurer. Il se resserra contre lui-même, et là, la voix devint nette, le caressant doucement et le réchauffant.

-Naruto ?

Dans un désordre horripilant, toute sa vie lui revint en mémoire, supplanté par moment d'un éclat de rire, un sourire, des larmes, et même de cri de rage de celui qu'il aimait. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et tout était si noir. Il était temps de sortir de là, temps de le revoir. En se concentrant, il ouvrit un passage devant lui et passa. Il était dans une forêt, immense, profonde et silencieuse. Un sentiment angoissant régnait là. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il était dans la réalité ou non, mais il ne se sentait pas encore assez en forme pour faire venir les mangeurs de monde. S'il le faisait et qu'ils apparaissaient, sans doute ne pourrait-il fuir par manque d'énergie. Sasuke regarda l'état de son corps, il était encore blessé. Le monde où il avait été plongé il ne savait combien de temps avait du stopper le temps ou quelque chose comme ça. Attrapant sa sacoche, il la vida devant lui et y trouva quelques restes de pilules, de pommades et de bandage. Il se rappelait avoir vu Sakura faire, et abandonnant l'idée de sauver son œil pour lequel il n'aurait de toute manière pas assez de science, il soigna le reste de ses plaies, commençant par la plus importante, celle qu'il portait au bas ventre. Quand il eut finis, il se banda la tête, se disant qu'un peu de repos lui serait bénéfique.

Il resta là des heures, complètement épuisé. Quand il se sentit mieux, quand il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas faim ici, alors il prit conscience que ce n'était pas le bon monde et qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de ses vers pour le constater. Il ouvrit un nouveau passage et s'y laissa tomber. Tout y aller trop vite, Sasuke avait l'impression d'aller au ralentit, tout autour de lui bouger à une vitesse folle, bien vite il remarqua que c'était des gens. C'était le temps qui ici allait trop rapidement, et en voyant ses cheveux pousser, il comprit qu'il était lui aussi impliqué dans ce qu'il s'y passait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sasuke ouvrit un nouveau monde, et lorsqu'il le vit, il sentit au fond de lui un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. D'un mouvement brusque, il se releva, haletant, ses mains tremblantes qu'il ramena jusqu'à son visage. Seulement il vit un éclat doré près de lui qu'il fixa sans comprendre avant de sentir au plus profond de lui une joie sans nom qui lui fit avoir une larme. Il ne rêvait pas, Naruto était bien là, il avait vraiment retrouvé son chemin. Ce n'était pas un rêve dans le rêve comme souvent il en avait eu, ce n'était pas celui où il avait vécu un long moment en croyant être la réalité et en finissant par voir tout disparaître sous ses yeux alors qu'il s'y était construit pendant ce qui avait du être bien une année voire deux. L'image devant lui de Naruto endormi l'angoissait assez, découvrir que c'était un faux monde aussi, et il fallait qu'il en soit néanmoins sur. Il se concentra pour faire apparaître ces énormes vers, qu'ils mangent ce cauchemar si s'en était un nouveau, mais rien ne se passa. Sasuke était bien dans la réalité, et son soulagement le fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, retenant ainsi un rire un peu hystérique qui fut remplacé par quelques larmes qu'il essuya bien vite.

Il se recoucha près de Naruto qui dormait à même l'herbe à ses cotés, si paisiblement, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu peur. Le voir ainsi le rassura, et il se laissa glisser dans un bien être qu'il s'était longtemps interdit, devenant de plus en plus mauvais à mesure qu'il entrait dans un nouveau cauchemar ou un nouveau monde, comme ça avait parfois été le cas. Sasuke ne fit pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, le regardant dormir et l'admirant tout simplement, calmant son cœur, régulant sa respiration, se rassurant que ses mauvais rêves ne seraient plus. Naruto sursauta violemment, ouvrant les yeux et l'agrippant d'un mouvement sec pour le plaquer au sol dans une sorte d'urgence qui se lisait parfaitement sur sa face angoissée.

-Naruto ?

-Uuuf…uff…non…c'est rien…héhéhé…c'est rien… mais le rire du blond montrait clairement que ce n'était pas le cas.

-…

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Non.

-Hé ?

-J'ai rêvé que j'étais encore dans une autre dimension…que tu n'étais pas là…et je me suis réveillé pour te regarder et être sur que je ne rêvais pas.

-…j'ai rêvé que je me réveillais et que j'avais tout imaginé aussi.

Le blond ria doucement, soulagé à un point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait ce sourire, et ces deux yeux si brillant, si vif posés sur lui et lui contant tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il l'aimait. Sasuke accueillit le baiser du blond d'un sourire, et passa sa main dans son dos.

-Et si on continuait ce qu'on a commencé ce matin ?

-On avait pas fini ?

-Pas à mon sens.

-Hahaha. Alors allons plutôt autre part, je ne veux pas faire ça ici, ça ruinerait d'autres souvenirs auxquels je tiens.

Naruto l'aida à se lever, respirant un bon coup en regardant l'ancien terrain d'entraînement qu'ils avaient eu plus jeune. Quand il venait ici, Naruto se sentait en paix, il se revoyait courir après Kakashi en hurlant qu'il détestait Sasuke, ou faire de longue déclaration à Sakura pour finalement se faire ignorer. Ça le faisait toujours sourire, et il ne voulait voir que ça lorsqu'il venait par là.

-On peut aller où ? Sasuke venait de l'embrasser sur la nuque, et l'une de ses mains descendait dangereusement vers le fessier du blond.

-J'ai toujours mon appart…

-Ah ?

-Mmmh…

-Peu importe en fait…du moment qu'on ne fait qu'un, je me fiche du lieu.

-Haha.

Naruto se tordit le cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et Sasuke se colla à lui, l'enlaçant étroitement. Ses lèvres commencèrent à descendre dans son cou, et le blond se mit à rire, lui tenant les mains et avança, l'autre faisant de même. Sasuke était vraiment différent de l'image qu'il donnait dans ces moments là, ça lui plaisait de toute manière, encore plus quand il vit plusieurs visages devant eux et que le brun, trop occupé à s'occuper de sa gorge, n'avait pas vu et avait donc continué à lui laisser quelques suçons.

-Salut. Naruto s'était arrêté, faisant un petit signe de main et entendit parfaitement le juron du brun à son oreille alors qu'il lui mordillait le lobe.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent encore les sangsues.

-Sasuke !

-Pffff…

-Ooook…ça fait plaisir de te revoir aussi Sasuke. Ino venait de se pencher un peu en avant, les poings sur les hanches avec un air malicieux qui jouait très mal l'air ennuyé qu'elle essayait de montrer.

-Il a pas changé d'un pouce cet idiot. Pourquoi on est là déjà ?

-Une fête d'après ce que ta femme m'a dis… Tenten le regardait avec une moue un peu dégoûtée.

-Ah…chez moi.

-Oui. Hinata a donné son accord.

-Ah mais non les gars.

-Hein ? ce soir il n'est qu'à moi, si Sakura veut faire une fête, elle verra ça un autre jour de la semaine.

-Mais…

-Nah ! NAAAH j'entends rien !!! nah nah nah. Naruto remua la tête, extrêmement amusé de voir leur tête alors que Sasuke avait replongé dans son cou après un petit rire moqueur.

-Mais Naruto, Sakura va…

-Héééé !!! Naruto se crispa contre Sasuke qui murmura :

-Foutez-nous la paix.

Le sol s'était mis à se mouvoir sous eux, des tentacules noir remontant le long de leur corps comme de la fumée vivante, et quand elle se dissipa, ils n'étaient plus devant le groupe mais devant la porte de l'appartement. Sasuke continua à embrasser sa gorge, ses mains s'exerçant déjà à lui enlever sa fermeture éclair, et Naruto se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto remua dans le lit sans le réveiller. A nouveau ils avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes, et encore une fois, il n'avait presque pas dormi. Il laissa Sasuke après l'avoir regardé quelques instants avec un amour infini dans les yeux. Il avait envi de se jeter sur lui et de le réveiller pour le prendre à nouveau, mais Sasuke avait sans doute besoin de repos après toutes ces années. Lui-même n'osait imaginer ce que cela avait du être réellement que de se réveiller dans le noir avec pour seule certitude d'exister mais d'être sans doute seul pour toujours. Qu'est ce que ça avait du être huit ans seul sans autre écho que sa propre voix et de n'être sur que d'une vérité alors que tant d'illusions avaient pris place. Sasuke avait du être plus que fort pour ne pas flancher, même si cela l'avait un peu affaibli psychiquement comme il l'avait vu après leur sieste sur leur ancien terrain d'entraînement. Il se souvenait parfaitement que le brun avait craint de s'endormir et que c'était lui qui s'était endormi en premier. L'autre n'avait pas dormi plus puisqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut plus d'une fois. C'était pour ça qu'il devait aller travailler, de manière à ce que le brun rassuré, puisse enfin dormir du sommeil du juste maintenant qu'il était avec Morphée. Enfilant son manteau, il termina par remonter la fermeture éclair de ses bottes et lança un dernier regard vers la pièce où était le brun. Sa main se perdit sur son collier qu'il avait retrouvé, et il sortit, sourire aux lèvres malgré l'appréhension de le laisser seul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke était en train de marcher, ça faisait des jours qu'il le faisait, d'abord parce que l'endroit était hospitalier, ensuite parce qu'il avait besoin de récupérer quelques forces. Il savait que tout cela était faux, il ne pouvait être berné. Il ouvrit la porte devant lui, hurlant qu'il était de retour et alla à la cuisine, vers la table où il prit place. Cela lui faisait tant de bien de se voir adulte au sein de sa famille, il aimait particulièrement le fait de pouvoir échanger avec son frère quelques trucs et astuces, de le voir sourire, de pouvoir prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Mais bientôt cela finirait. Naruto n'existait pas ici, et il savait qu'il avait perdu tout ça. Sasuke passa une dernière fois la main dans les longs cheveux de sa mère, et son frère vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle lui déposa un thé un peu sucré, c'était comme ça qu'Itachi l'aimait, et il était en train de boire calmement, ne comprenant pas le sourire énigmatique de son cadet.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-J'ai quelque chose au milieu de la figure ?

-Un nez.

-Baka.

-Hahaha. Vous savez…

-Hm ? tu veux du thé Sasuke ?

-Hn, merci m'man. Vous savez, j'aurais voulu que tous se passe comme ça.

-De quoi tu parles Sasuke ?

-Huhu, de la vie que l'on aurait du avoir comme celle-ci.

-Arrête le thé, je crois que ça ne te réussis pas Sasuke. Itachi venait de rire doucement en disant cela.

-Itachi.

-Oui ?

-Tu as été un frère merveilleux, et toi maman, je suis sure que tu n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça. De tous, c'est toujours vous que j'ai aimé le plus, toi malgré tout ce que tu as fais, et toi malgré que tu n'ais rien pu empêcher.

-De quoi tu parles petit frère ?

-Sasuke chéri, tu m'inquiètes.

-Ne vous en faites pas, continuez simplement, tout cela m'a tant manqué de vous voir.

-Tu es sur que ça va Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-…

-Tu sais nii-san…si j'ai pu tellement te haïr, c'était uniquement parce que mon amour pour toi était encore plus grand. Je te haïssais et je me haïssais, j'ai fini par haïr le monde…et il n'y a qu'une personne qui ait réussi à m'en sortir.

-De quoi tu…

-Alors même si je vous aime par-dessus tout, je vais y aller.

Sasuke termina son thé, même si cela ne servait à rien il le savait. C'était juste histoire de donner le change dans ce monde où tout semblait être si normal. Il embrassa sa mère sur le front, totalement perdue et ne comprenant pas, elle fixa Itachi les larmes au bord des yeux. Sasuke en allant dehors, frôla son père qui venait juste d'entrée, et comme d'habitude il l'ignora superbement. Itachi posa sa tasse et se dépêcha de le suivre. Sasuke mettait ses sandales en regardant le mur juste en face de l'entrée, ce mur qui ici n'était pas marqué d'une fissure.

-Sasuke !! où vas-tu ?

-Là où tu n'es plus nii-san.

-Quoi ? tu…Sasuke reste ici, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Itachi.

-Quoi !

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-…Oui.

-Alors fais moi confiance, chez moi, ce n'est pas ici, pas ce monde.

-…

-Et il n'est pas là, s'il n'est là c'est que je ne suis pas au bon endroit.

-…Sa…

-J'ai une personne plus importante que tout pour moi qui doit m'attendre, je vais la chercher.

-Mais…

-Prends soin de maman tu veux, et fais attention à toi.

-…

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Itachi. La face de son frère un peu inquiet commença à s'effacer, et il le vit hocher la tête.

-Reviens avec lui petit frère.

Sasuke eut un sourire, il aimait tant ce frère là qui était exactement celui qu'avait été Itachi avant le carnage. C'était pour ça aussi que ce monde était faux. Tout ça n'était pas possible, et Naruto avait réussi à le lui faire accepter. Et même sans cela il l'avait su, puisque lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait trouvé son cadavre au sol et qu'il s'était enterré pour prendre sa place auprès de sa famille. Il n'avait pas le courage de lancer les vers sur ce monde-ci comme il le faisait dans pratiquement tous ceux qu'il passait. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait dans ce monde et vraiment il ne voulait pas le savoir. Enfin totalement dans un nouveau monde, il sursauta en voyant passer un bolide devant lui dont il ne comprit rien.

-Sasukeeeee !!!!

-…non…

-Sasukeeeee !!!!

Le brun se tourna doucement, et il vit Naruto. Il était là, il souriait. C'était certes mieux que le monde où le blond le détestait plus que tout et l'avait pratiquement tué quand il l'avait embrassé, mais il détestait ce monde ci aussi. Parce qu'à première vue, il n'y avait rien de plus faux, et il se demanda si tout cela n'était pas qu'un piège de Madara finalement. Autour de lui il y avait de grands immeubles, des routes noires, des boites à roues beaucoup trop rapide, et surtout cette drôle de manière de s'habiller. Il avait détesté ce monde, celui où tous l'avaient cru fou et où il avait du attendre avant de repartir de retrouver assez d'énergie, passant une bonne partie de ce temps dans une cellule entièrement blanche à entendre d'autres personnes hurler autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas que le cauchemar recommence, sur lui il sentit des mains, ça allait être trop tard. Le pire dans ce monde, c'était qu'il sortait avec une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Ça allait recommencer.

-AAAH !!

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, transpirant et haletant. Il ne tergiversa pas, de suite il se tourna vers là où Naruto aurait du être, mais il n'y dormait pas. Sa main passa fébrilement sur le matelas, mais celui-ci était froid. La panique le prit, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir, enfilant rapidement un pantalon, il sortit, oubliant ses bottes, oubliant ses gants et même de mettre un haut, n'ayant qu'un but, vérifier la véracité de ce qu'il vivait. Il n'avait pas vu sur la commode le mot qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Dans les rues de Konoha qu'il traversait, il ne vit pas les regards sur lui, il se fichait d'eux, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Logiquement il aurait fait pareil que le soir précédent, lorsqu'il les avait amené devant l'appartement, mais il ne le fit pas, il ne le referait pas seul de peur de ne pas retrouver sa voix. Il avait vu où tout cela l'avait conduit, et plus jamais il ne voulait se perdre dans le labyrinthe de monde sans qu'il ne soit avec lui pour y passer son éternité. Son arrivée un peu précipitée alarma certains anbus qui le suivirent, le seul l'ayant attaqué ayant rapidement trouvé un mur pour lui arrêter son cour apprentissage de vol plané. Il défonça à moitié la lourde porte, et passa entre les battants en stoppant un coup de pied à quelques centimètres de sa tête d'un coup sec, il la recula à temps, évitant la lame qui sortie de l'intérieur de la sandale vers sa face. Sasuke attrapa sa lame et commença à la dégainer pour parer et tuer celui qui le séparait de Naruto.

-IL SUFFIT !

L'anbu leva ses yeux de lui à l'homme qui avait hurlé son ordre et qui venait d'abattre son poing sur la table si violemment qu'elle s'était fissurée en un demi-cercle un peu incertain. Sasuke lâcha la jambe violemment, allant vers Naruto qu'il prit dans ses bras. Le blond put entendre son cœur qui battait la chamade, il put voir son état physique tout comme sa couleur, et il comprit que la peur le tenaillait. Naruto passa sa main dans son dos, déposant sa tête contre son épaule un instant pour le rassurer d'un baiser, avant de la relever et de fixer l'anbu de son regard le plus froid.

-Tu peux retourner à ton poste. Interdiction de vous attaquer à lui. Si vous le faites sans ma permission, je ne réponds plus de rien.

L'homme s'abaissa devant son ordre et sortit en refermant les portes derrière lui. Naruto murmura à l'oreille de Sasuke et le brun remua la tête. Le blond eut un sourire vraiment très doux et reprit sa place, gardant un bras autour du brun qui restait penché sur lui, parlant comme si rien ne s'était passé, faisant fi des regards insistants des personnes présentes sur le torse de l'Uchiha qui était couvert de suçons et de leur position assez équivoque. Sasuke resta à ses cotés, des cernes sous les yeux, rougi de fatigue, se fichant éperdument d'eux et de son état. Naruto était là, le reste, il s'en fichait. Pendant un moment il lutta contre la fatigue qui le prenait, et finalement, Naruto se clona et lui demanda de le suivre. Il rechigna un moment, mais l'original se fit sévère, et Sasuke plia, ne tenant vraiment plus debout. Il ne parla pas au clone, il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait le vrai pas un vulgaire simili. Ce Naruto là l'amena à l'appartement où il l'avait trouvé la première fois, et il alla directement au lit avec lui.

-Dors.

-Je…

-DORS.

Le lit était si moelleux, si doux. Son odeur n'était que du blond, ça l'apaisa, et le sommeil qui le guettait le prit. Le clone resta à ses cotés, au cas où il se réveillerait, et caressant sa chevelure, il veilla sur Sasuke comme l'original l'aurait fais. Naruto se trouvait bête, il aurait du faire cela aussi ce matin et il n'y avait pas pensé. Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il trouva ce regard bienveillant sur lui, et il se rembrunit un peu, fourrant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Je croyais que tu voulais me voir.

-Hn, le vrai.

-Et qui crois-tu que je suis ?

-…

-Tu as dormi toute la journée comme un bébé. J'ai fini mon boulot.

-… Sasuke se pencha vers lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras et resta comme ça, sans rien dire.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux interrompre une séance officielle, essaie au moins d'avoir un tee-shirt pour camoufler les magnifique suçons que je t'ai laissé Sasuke.

-Désolé.

-Hahaha, t'es toujours désolé après coups toi. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. Naruto déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

-…

-Tu n'as pas vu le mot que j'ai laissé alors ?

-Non.

-…tu veux que la prochaine fois je te réveille ?

-Non.

-…

-Je vais te suivre comme mon ombre, t'auras pas besoin de me réveiller, je serais déjà debout.

-Haha, je me doutais de ce que tu allais dire. Je t'ai ramené une tenue à ta mesure, quelques rouleaux de bandage puisque je sais que tu as toujours aimé ça…

-Pervers.

-Hahaha, peut être bien, mais jamais autant que toi. Autrement tu verras quelques améliorations que Saï a mit au point avec Lee entre autre.

-La lame dans les sandales ?

-Entre autres. Avec ça, il y a le matériel obligatoire qui a un peu changé, non pas dans les armes, mais dans ce qui est médecine et parchemins.

-Sakura ?

-Et Tenten pour les parchemins, ils se composent de plusieurs armes. Enfin c'est la base pour toute survie que l'on a optimisé pour chacun. Autrement maintenant, il faut que je te parle. Tu te sens assez réveillé pour ça ?

-Hn.

-…si tu as faim, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, même si ça doit être froid maintenant.

-Parle.

-…tu peux toujours passer d'un monde à un autre ?

-Oui, c'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir quand je t'ai amené à l'appartement.

-Alors j'aurais besoin de toi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout s'était mis en place et Sasuke se sentait revivre. Il avait repris un peu de poids, ses joues n'étaient plus si émaciée. Le voyage était programmé, et il était impatient de partir. Naruto dormait tout contre lui et en riant doucement, il se mit à l'embêter avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Naruto ne se réveilla pas.

-Sasuke !

-Hé ! le brun se retourna vivement. Sakura ?

-Oui Sakura ! bien sur Sakura ! laisse le dormir encore un peu !!!

-Mais que…tu fais quoi là ?

-Depuis ton retour il manque cruellement de repos, et je me demandais pourquoi. Ben j'ai enfin ma réponse !

-…

-J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était son genre de te sauter dessus et de t'empêcher de dormir.

-…

-Vous partez dans quelques heures et tout est prêt, laisse le donc dormir.

-…tu es là depuis longtemps.

-Ouais.

-…

-Et je dois dire que vous voir dormir c'est vraiment trognon héhéhé.

-Perverse.

-Héhéhéhé.

Sakura n'osa pas lui dire comment ils s'étaient tenus l'un l'autre, mais le tableau qu'ils lui avaient offert été digne d'un grand peintre. Le brun se recalla contre Naruto qui se reblottit un peu contre lui, au désespoir du brun qui n'aurait pas son câlin matinal du jour. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, car Naruto se levant à l'aube, il le levait toujours un peu d'avance pour qu'ils aient le temps de faire quelques cochonneries avant de partir dans des journées de boulot interminable ou le blond prenait pourtant assez de plaisir. Et lorsqu'il l'avait traité de maso, l'autre lui avait répondu qu'il l'était sans doute devenu à force de le côtoyer, cela les avait fais rire et c'était même devenu une petite blague privée. Un peu plus tard, Naruto se réveilla et sursauta en voyant la rosée au pied du lit, faisant marrer ses deux amis. Le soleil était à peine dans le ciel que déjà ils partirent sous l'œil attentif de leur coéquipière.

Ils chevauchaient ensemble, juste tout les deux comme au bon vieux temps. Naruto avait laissé le village sous une surveillance constante, étant parti comme pour une réunion spéciale. Sakura devait faire le lien entre lui et le village, et tout se passait bien pour le moment. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient partis du village, et ils s'étaient retrouvés comme à l'époque, voyageant à leur rythme, s'aimant de la même manière, profitant du temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit que le brun regarda d'un œil attentif, dénombrant plus d'un garde alentour, mais tous de Konoha. Un garde vint à leur rencontre, et le blond le salua, avant que l'autre ne s'efface de nouveau en lui laissant le passage.

-C'est par là Sasuke.

Le brun le suivit dans une faille qui mena à une caverne où était l'immense statue, criblée de sceaux de toutes sortes, dont des dizaines posés sur ses nombreux yeux. Il avait reconnu le lieu en arrivant, et il se demanda comment son amant avait bien pu retrouver cette place. Naruto resta à distance, n'aimant pas cette statue, et Sasuke s'avança, la caressant du bout des doigts avant de se tourner vers le blond.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement brisée ?

-J'en ai eu l'idée, mais après en avoir parlé à quelques personnes, notamment en leur disant ce qu'il s'était passé avec moi, on m'a conseillé de ne pas le faire. Il se pouvait qu'en la brisant, les démons sortent de nouveau et reprennent leur place dans ce monde.

-Donc tu veux que je l'envoi dans un endroit que seul moi connaîtrait pour que personne ne puisse l'utiliser.

-C'est ça.

-Tu as une confiance folle en moi.

-Ai-je tort ?

-Kuku. Non.

-Bien. Seul Gaara est au courant de cette statue, et il m'aidait lui aussi à trouver comment ouvrir une porte. Il a assez confiance en moi et en mon jugement pour me laisser le plein pouvoir sur cette chose.

-Gaara hein…toujours vivant.

-Ouais. Tu peux t'en charger alors ?

-Hn.

Sasuke se posta face à l'immonde chose, et un trou béant s'ouvrit devant lui. Immense, de la taille de la statue, deux longues tentacules sortirent et l'attrapèrent pour la déraciner de terre et l'emporter dans un abyme d'obscurité. Le trou resta un long moment, mais Sasuke était tout autant concentré. Lorsqu'il se referma, l'Uchiha s'écroula d'une masse, à court de chakra. Le blond lui en redonna, partageant le sien pour ne pas le perdre, le trouvant un peu trop blême, et un ninja sorti de l'ombre.

-Je dirais à mon frère que tout a été fait comme convenu.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré avant Kankuro ?

-Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez gérer ça sans vous gêner. Gaara t'attends à Suna pour le mois prochain.

-J'y serais.

-Alors il est vraiment revenu.

-Comme tu peux le voir.

-Sa puissance est monstrueuse.

-Pas plus que la mienne non ?

-Ouais. Je peux y aller ou tu as besoin de moi ?

-Ouais, prend juste ça et donne le à Gaara. Naruto lui remit un petit paquet que l'autre glissa dans sa sacoche.

-A bientôt Rokudaime-sama.

-A plus Kankuro, salut Gaara pour moi.

Son ami, après un rapide mouvement de tête, disparu. Naruto resta près de Sasuke un moment, il n'avait pas envie de se presser. Il lui caressa les cheveux, le regardant avec un amour qui dérangea un peu l'anbu qui venait d'entrer et qui s'était posté face à lui. Comme beaucoup il avait entendu ce qu'il se passait à Konoha, et ce qui se passait devant lui le confirmer. Leur chef aimait un homme.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Tout va bien Hokage-sama ?

-Oui, il a réussi.

-…

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en poste ici ?

-Vous nous faites relever tout les six mois.

-Et donc ?

-Quatre mois.

-Un long moment loin des tiens.

-Oui Hokage sama.

-…rentrez.

-…

-Votre ordre est de rentrer chez vous. Tous. Allez-y, vous avez ma permission.

-Mais on doit vous…

-Je peux rentrer seul. Je suis Hokage, supposé être la personne la plus forte de Konoha, je saurais bien me débrouiller pour une embrouille, pas besoin d'escorte…

-Mais…

-J'ai le dernier Uchiha avec moi. Allez maintenant, vos rapports peuvent attendre mon arrivée.

-…

-C'est un ordre.

-Bien Hokage sama.

L'homme les laissa là, et Naruto attendit un moment pour être sur de leur départ. Dès lors, il sortit dehors, et regarda la forêt alentour. Il y avait là d'énormes arbres aux racines imposantes qui s'entremêlaient ensemble comme d'autant de petites caches, le soleil perçait à peine et ça n'en était pas plus mal à cause de la chaleur environnante. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, et il le hissa devant lui, laissant l'ombre des feuillages jouer sur eux. Etre ici lui rappelait tant leur vie à deux, il s'endormit en le tenant dans ses bras, se laissant bercer par l'ambiance calme et sereine de la forêt. Sasuke se réveilla longtemps après, il se sentait juste la force de bouger un minimum, et les bras de Naruto se resserrèrent sur lui, protecteur même dans son sommeil. Encore un peu, il resta comme ça, avant de ne plus tenir. Sasuke se retourna et le regarda dormir avec un sourire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Entre ses cils il put voir ses deux billes azurs sur lui, et ce sourire qu'il aimait tant l'accueillit. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça, chaque fois que Naruto ouvrait un œil, il lui souriait. Pas une fois il ne l'avait pas fait. Sasuke l'embrassa, osant même un peu plus.

-Tu veux faire ça ici ?

-Kukuku.

Ce qu'il aimait aussi, c'était que Naruto était aussi fou que lui. Il ne disait jamais non, et les endroits lui étaient égaux à part quelques rares exceptions. Bien vite, les gazouillements d'oiseaux laissèrent place à d'autres sons moins catholiques.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pied sur le bureau et confortablement installé dans le siège de son Rokudaime, lisait un rapport avec attention. Naruto travaillait dessus depuis un bon moment, et il n'en pouvait plus. L'Uchiha lui avait alors proposé son aide, et elle passait d'abord par la lecture de quelques documents. Des petites rebellions s'étaient faites sentir aux abords des frontières, et certaines étaient un peu trop inquiétante pour ne pas éveiller l'intérêt de son homme. Il y eut un petit coup à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit sur deux vieillards dont la mâchoire s'éclata au sol.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle Sakura pour qu'elle vous la remette en place ?

-U…U…

-Uchiha ? oui c'est mon nom.

-Je…tu…

-Il nous vous ils ? qu'est ce que vous voulez, vous me dérangez dans ma lecture.

-Mais…où est le Rokudaime ?

Sasuke leva son œil morne de sa lecture, n'ayant jamais pu recouvrer l'autre qu'il avait sacrifié de toute manière sans jamais un regret, et d'un geste las, il pointa de son stylo le canapé dont eux ne voyait rien. En s'approchant, ils le trouvèrent endormi la bave au coin de la bouche, ronronnant plus que ronflant. Il dormait là en toute confiance.

-Que…mais…

-Je bosse pour lui là, arrêtez d'être tant choqué, je n'ai pas pris sa place.

-...

-Place qui ne m'intéresse pas par ailleurs, je suis plutôt indépendant des autres.

-Comme tout Uchiha.

-Kukuku, exactement, comme tout Uchiha. Sasuke venait de froncer les sourcils, il détestait quand lui rappel certaines choses. Je serais le dernier de toute façon, après vous n'aurez plus aucun problème avec mon clan.

-C'est pourtant chose normale que de vouloir se perpétuer.

-Je ne veux pas prendre cette responsabilité. Dis-moi Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ? le blond s'était réveillé peu après leur arrivée, et il n'avait rien dis juste pour voir comment ils allaient le traiter.

-Cette histoire dure depuis un bon moment.

-…je te vois venir.

-Vrai ? bien ça va me facilité la chose alors.

-…

-Ça fait un an que je suis de retour, je suis en pleine forme. Aussi, je voudrais aller sur le terrain.

-…

-Et je te jure que je n'entrerais pas dans des dimensions sans que tu ne sois accrochés à me basques.

-Haha, baka.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Je sais Teme. Pfff, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te montrer cette histoire là.

-J'y vais ?

-Ouais, de toute manière Shikamaru m'avait dis que c'était la meilleure solution. Par contre, je ne t'y envois pas seul. Tu vas rejoindre une équipe en route qui te mettra au courant des dernières nouvelles, et tu vas partir avec Néji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru et Tenten.

-Tant de monde ? tu ne crois plus en moi ou quoi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. mais vu ce qu'il s'y passe, l'ennemi qui veut se faire croire seul ne l'ait sans doute pas, et vu les dégâts, ils doivent être assez fort. Je préfère prévenir que guérir, c'est une habitude que j'ai pris. J'envois toujours un peu plus de monde qu'il ne faudrait sur ce que je pense vraiment dangereux, lorsque je peux éviter une perte, je m'exécute.

-Je pars me préparer.

-Ouais, je vais aller réunir le reste de l'équipe.

Naruto se clona et se dispersa alors que l'original reprit sa place, restant seul avec les vieux du conseil une fois que Sasuke l'eut embrassé avant de partir. Ils le regardèrent un peu de travers, aucun Kage n'avait ainsi laissé sa place à une autre personne comme cela, et il eut un petit fou rire.

-Ce n'est qu'un siège, et après tout, qu'est ce que vous en savez ? vous n'étiez pas là 24h/24, 7 jours sur 7, pour le savoir.

-…

-On ne peut jamais faire confiance à un Uchiha.

-Et c'est à cause de conneries comme ça qu'il n'enfantera jamais. Merci les vioques. Au fait, si vous n'êtes pas là pour quelque chose d'intelligent à me dire, la porte est derrière vous. Vous savez, c'est ce battant de bois monté sur des gonds et qui ferme et ouvre une pièce.

-Hokage sama !

-… Naruto les dévisagea tour à tour, se demandant quand de tels parasites mouraient enfin.

-Nous venons de recevoir un émissaire du pays de neiges, elle voudrait vous parler.

-…Je termine ce que je fais, je fais partir mon équipe, et je viendrai la voir. En attendant, faites la patienter et offrez lui l'hospitalité. Depuis le temps que je veux passer un accord avec eux, c'est le moment de montrer ce que l'on vaut.

-Très bien Hokage sama.

Naruto hocha de la tête, terminant d'écrire un mot dont il chargea un clone de partir fissa l'envoyer par faucon, alors qu'il terminait de rédiger un ordre de mission frappé de son sceau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke venait de rentrer de mission spéciale pour le blond, ça faisait bien deux semaines qu'il était parti, et s'en était insupportable. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de le prendre. L'après midi touchait à sa fin, et il accéléra un peu le pas, passant devant les gardes à l'entrée principale qui virent le manteau dont il se drapait toujours pour partir en mission. Il avait dis à Naruto qu'il allait revenir un peu plus tard dans la soirée, mais il n'avait pas supporté et sur le chemin, il avait invoqué un serpent, une nouvelle invocation qu'il avait maîtrisé pendant son voyage. Il fonça au bureau de Naruto et l'y trouva, complètement pris dans une tonne de paperasse. Le blond releva peine la tête et marmonna dans sa barbe. Sasuke s'en ficha, et il fonça sur lui avant de l'attraper par le col pour le tourner contre lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Il est pas là, c'est ça que je te disais.

-…

-Le vrai est en réunion, il en a encore pour un petit moment, j'avance son boulot ici.

-Un problème ?

-Non, trois fois rien, il…

Mais le blond ne put terminer qu'il disparut dans un pouf. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur l'original en grande discussion avec Saï et Shikamaru, et garda le silence deux secondes le temps de voir les informations lui venir en tête. Sasuke avait une fesse sur sa table et les regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire vint sur la face de son compagnon qui laissa les autres en plan pour aller l'embrasser. Restant debout entre ses jambes, il se remit à parler un peu plus vite, Sasuke s'occupant de son cou, les mains sur ses hanches. Le blond termina par un petit rire et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les deux autres.

-Ok, je gère ça Naruto.

-Ça ira pour toi Saï ?

-Oui.

-Si ça ne passe pas, tu me le diras ce soir ?

Saï hocha de la tête en partant, et Naruto voulut retourner à la porte pour être sur qu'elle était fermée, mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se sentit happer par le sol, et baissant les yeux il y vit se sorte de gouffre noir que le brun utilisait lorsqu'il devenait impatient. Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva à poil chez lui et le brun en train de le manger. Sasuke, rassasié, se coucha à ses cotés et le prit contre lui, mais Naruto se releva.

-Merde, on va être en retard.

-En retard pour quoi ?

-Hahaha, baka.

-Hu ?

-…euh…tu crois qu'on est quel jour ?

-J'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune notion du temps. Pourquoi ?

-C'est ton anniversaire baka.

-…ah ?

-Décourageant. Bon allez, grouille toi, j'ai réservé une table. Grouille, grouille et grouille !!!

-Je préfère rester au lit toute la nuit.

-…aaaah non.

-…

-J'ai dis aux autres de venir aussi. Allez.

-Tchhh. J'aime pas la foule Usuratonkachi.

-Allez Sasuke ! effort de sociabilité !!!

-…

Le brun perdait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût contre le sourire ravageur que Naruto venait de lui donner. Alors, il le suivit en traînant un peu des pieds. C'est vrai qu'ils ont connaissaient du monde, enfin plutôt le blond. Lui les autres, il les subissait plutôt. Quand ils arrivèrent, les autres levèrent leurs verres en disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt, sous entendant beaucoup. Puis il y eut la bouffe, et l'ambiance s'invita sans problème. Sakura ficha sa petite fille dans les bras de Sasuke pour aller avec son cher et tendre sur la piste de danse improvisée. Sasuke n'était pas mal à l'aise avec l'enfant, son calme était d'ailleurs un point fort pour calmer la petite lorsqu'elle pleurait et Sakura aimait s'en servir comme d'une nounou, à la grande réticence de Néji. Ino arborait un petit ventre rond, et Hinata ne se débrouillait vraiment pas mal du tout pour se déplacer, sous l'œil attentif de Shino. Naruto aimait beaucoup les voir comme ça, vu qu'il n'avait plus trop le temps comme avant, ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, cela même si à chaque fois il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Sakura récupéra sa fille alors que la serveuse arriva enfin avec son gâteau. Un immonde machin sucré et aux fruits, une horreur dans le dico personnel de Sasuke, mais un pur bonheur pour sa moitié. Le blond pouffa en voyant sa face contrite, et il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser alors que certains osèrent lui chanter la petite chanson traditionnelle. Le baiser un peu trop passionné attira toute l'attention de la serveuse qui ne vit pas le gros chien dont une patte dépassée de sous la table. Elle s'étala donc, et le gâteau fini son cour vol plané en plein sur le Rokudaime.

-Je…je…oh mon dieu…pardon Hokage sama.

-…

Naruto était figé, et un petit rire sarcastique s'éleva à coté de lui. Sasuke se moquait bien de lui et avait vraiment l'air content de ça, c'était ce qui cloua un peu plus les autres sur place, car l'entendre rire était plus que rare, surtout de cette manière là. Les yeux réprobateurs de Naruto se tournèrent vers lui, promesses de milles morts, mais le brun s'en ficha et sortant sa langue, la passa sur une longue trainée de crème.

-Peut être que pour une fois je vais appréciée un gâteau, hn Usuratonkachi ?

-Teme.

-kukuku

Sakura aida la jeune femme à se relever de terre où elle s'était figée, n'ayant jamais vu l'Uchiha rire. Elle lui donna de l'argent et lui demanda de filer lui trouver quelques gâteaux, ce qu'elle fit à regret, ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

-Et tu comptes lui enlever tout le gâteau comme ça Sasuke ?

-Proposition tentante Sakura.

Et il continua, sous l'œil tueur de Naruto qui décida de se rendre aux wc pour enlever tout ça. Il n'avait pas prévu que Sasuke l'y suivrait, faisant entendre au passage que si quelqu'un les gênait, il avait bien son sabre avec lui. Il s'amusa donc à le dépatouiller de toute la crème et génoise, personne n'osant s'approcher des toilettes. Après tout, il l'aurait sans doute réveillé une fois de plus en pleine nuit pour la suite de leurs ébats, comme il le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'il rentrait d'une mission assez longue. Du moins longue pour lui. Mais jamais Naruto ne se plaignait. Sakura avait fait reprendre la petite fête, s'amusant énormément de la tête de ses amis, et encore plus lorsqu'ils ressortirent et qu'un suçon bien visible sur la gorge du blond, hurla à tout le monde : JE SUIS LA. Mais même sans ça, rien qu'à leur tête, ils l'auraient tous compris. Ça éveilla quelques questions du coté de Saï, et la fuite des quelques garçons à coté de lui. La bonne humeur de la soirée ne fut pas ternie, elle continua un bon et long moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lisait attentivement la note qu'il venait de recevoir de Suna, cela devenait urgent, et il fallait qu'il puisse voir Gaara. Tapotant sur la table, cherchant à voir qu'elle serait la meilleure tactique, un rire le tira de ses pensées et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjouuuur nii-chaaaan !!!

-Bonjour Kokoro.

-Il est où nii-san ?

-Il est rentré de mission hier soir très tard, et il dort à la maison.

La fillette qui était entrée, avait un énorme sourire, et son regard qui aurait du être mauve pale était d'un vert très pale que ses longs cheveux brun dissimulés un peu car elle n'aimait pas comment les autres les regardaient quand ils étaient face à elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle était la seule fille de la famille, toutes générations confondues, à être ressortie avec de tels yeux. Et tout le monde le lui faisait toujours remarquer comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà. Naruto lui fit signe d'approcher, et elle vint jusqu'à lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Nii-san m'a fait un très joli cadeau pour mes huit ans.

-Oui, je sais. Il t'aime beaucoup.

-Oui, maman me le dit souvent hihihi. Ben c'est bientôt son anniversaire à Nii-san hein ?

-Oui.

-Je veux lui faire un cadeau tout jolie aussi et j'ai pensé à ça. Elle se pencha à son oreille, lui murmurant son idée, comme si elle conspirait.

-Kokoro ! qu'est ce que tu fais là !! laisse Hokage sama travailler !!! petite peste !

-Mais maman…

-Allez, zou dehors !

-Ça va Sakura, elle est juste venu me demander un petit conseil, n'est ce pas Kokoro ?

-Oui Nii-chaaaan !

-Hahaha, allez file, et tu as raison, il aimera sûrement ton cadeau. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil, lui caressant le sommet du crâne avec affection.

-Mais toi Nii-chan, tu vas lui offrir quoi ?

-…euh…faudrait que j'y pense hahaha.

-Et c'est quand que vous me faites un bébé ? moi je veux un petit frère, c'est plus rigolo qu'une fille un garçon.

-Kokoro !!!

-Laisse Sakura. Ecoute ma grande, on est tout les deux des garçons, on ne peut pas faire d'enfants ensemble.

-C'est toujours possible Naruto.

-Neji ?

-Je viens remettre mon rapport de mission.

-PAPAAAA !!! hahaha. Elle courut se jeter dans ses bras, au grand désespoir de Sakura qui ne put recevoir un baiser convenable.

-Oui, c'est toujours possible. Mais ni moi ni lui ne voulons d'enfants.

-T'aime pas les enfants Nii-chan ?

-Si Kokoro, sinon je ne t'aimerais pas toi.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez pas alors ?

-Parce que moi j'ai assez d'enfants comme ça.

-Hein ?

-Et Sasuke n'en veut pas du tout, mais cette histoire, je ne peux pas te la dire maintenant, elle pourrait te faire peur. Enfin tu comprendras plus tard.

-Quelqu'un a été méchant avec Nii-san ?

-Oui.

-…pose moi papa.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Poooose moiiii !!!

-Voilà voilà EH !! où tu vas encore comme ça !!!

-Faire un calin à Nii-san !! Naruto regarda la petite courir dans les couloirs, exaspérant sa mère et faisant rire son père.

-C'est effarant comment il a pu se faire aimer d'elle.

-Quand il n'est pas sur ses gardes, il est charmant, je t'assure Neji. Et quand il est devant quelqu'un qui n'attend rien de lui comme ça mis à part qu'on l'aime, il a vraiment du mal à jouer le glaçon. Je me dis qu'il doit être comme Itachi avait été avec lui et j'en suis vraiment content.

-Si tu le dis, après tout tu le connais mieux que nous.

-Naruto.

-Hm ? y'a quoi Sakura ?

-Tu vas vraiment n'avoir aucun enfant ? jamais ? je peux vous aider à…

-Non. A moins qu'il y est un accident de parcours, jamais.

-…

-Sasuke ne veut pas se voir reproduire toute la folie qui a animé les Uchiha, moi…je ne sais pas ce que ça donnerait avec Kyubi. Et puis…j'ai tout un village qui a besoin de moi, ça m'occupe assez.

-Si tu le dis.

-…et puis, si j'ai un besoin d'enfant, il suffit que j'aille juste voir ceux qui ont perdus leurs parents. Je peux les comprendre eux, et je peux les aider. Je sais qu'ils seront encore plus heureux…enfin c'est difficile à expliquer.

-T'inquiètes, je pense que je comprends parfaitement. Tu sais, je pense que tu ferais un très bon père.

-Haha, mais je m'en sens comme un.

-Hokage sama.

-Oh Iruka, entre donc. Tu as quartier libre Néji, Sakura peux tu envoyer un message à Gaara ? je viendrai le voir comme convenu.

-Ok. Ah et Seika t'attends, je l'ai mise en attente dans le boudoir.

-Ça marche, dis lui que j'arrive dès que j'ai finis. Iruka ? Naruto fit un petit geste de salut pour ses deux autres amis et invita son tuteur à s'asseoir à l'intérieur. Celui-ci malgré les années regardait toujours avec autant de fierté celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, en particulier lorsqu'il le voyait à ce poste.

-Je viens parler de la formation des équipes du groupe dont j'ai pris part à l'éducation.

-Oh…ça va sûrement prendre un moment non ?

-Il faut que je vous explique…

-Iruka.

-…bon ok, mais tu es mon supérieur Naruto, il faut que je te vouvoie.

-Non.

-…il faut que je t'explique pourquoi il serait préférable de mettre certains ensemble et pas d'autres. Iruka leva les yeux au ciel, et le blond ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ok…mais peut-on remettre ça à ce soir ? à l'Ichiraku par exemple.

-Ok, mais c'est à ton tour de payer cette fois

-Hahahah, ça marche.

Naruto sortit de son bureau avec son ancien professeur et toujours tuteur. Il l'écouta parler d'un enfant prodigue qui venait d'entrer à l'académie et pas une fois ne le coupa. Puis ils se quittèrent, et Naruto accueillit en toute simplicité le haut émissaire d'un pays avant de lui demander de patienter car quelqu'un d'autre d'un rang tout aussi supérieur l'attendait déjà depuis un petit moment. En ouvrant la porte, ils tombèrent sur Sasuke, habillé dans une tenue toute noire où son symbole était toujours aussi visible. Cela semblait strict et pourtant, il pouvait voir que le brun était plus relâché, plus heureux, et il n'en doutait pas, cela était du à Naruto. Sur son épaule, il y avait Kokoro qui avait encerclé sa tête de ses petits bras, laissant deviner le cache œil que Sasuke portait parfois, aussi noir que ses cheveux. Naruto se mit à rire en les voyants et embrassa son amant avant de lui dire que Sakura cherchait la petite. L'autre s'en ficha, déterminé à le suivre et à jouer son rôle de garde rapproché lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission spéciale pour Naruto. Iruka les suivit et les vit disparaître par une porte, lisant sur le dos de Naruto, à la manière du Yondaime : Rokudaime Hokage, surmonté de son symbole du tourbillon. Regardant par la fenêtre près de lui, Iruka ne put que constater un village à la mesure de son chef, énergique et toujours en veille, en paix avec le monde et non pas moins sur ses gardes à chaque instant. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait osé imaginer un avenir si parfaitement réussi pour le blond, et c'est pourquoi il retourna à l'académie, histoire de rencontrer le nouveau cancre du siècle mis de coté par tous, et lui raconter l'histoire de leur présent Hokage, histoire de lui montrer que n'importe qui était capable d'arriver au sommet, juste en rêvant et en y mettant du sien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bon voilà, happy ending, faut bien que ça s'arrête un jour, parce que là je peux encore repartir sur quelques batailles et autre mdr, mais bon, je vais me calmer et passer à autre chose._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi, et en particulier à ceux qui reviews :) ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_Bon et ben à plus sur autre chose. XD_


End file.
